


Скажи «Да»

by fata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Chronic Illness, Depression, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 163,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Стиву всего лишь нужна была работа. Чего он совсем не ожидал, так это брачного предложения. И совершенно точно не собирался его принимать.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just say you do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032415) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> Беты перевода Мартышия Адамс (1-3 главы) и _Brownie_ (1-26 главы)

Стив вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел на почтовую страницу – входящих писем не было. На всякий случай он обновил страницу. Ничего. Он разблокировал телефон и проверил его – ни сообщений, ни звонков. Затем, видимо чтобы окончательно довести себя до нервного срыва, он проверил банковский счет.

Он быстро залогинился, сглатывая волной подкатывающую тошноту. Через две недели подходил срок платить за аренду квартиры, и это окончательно опустошит его счет. В ближайшем будущем ему не светили никакие выплаты, его профиль на фрилансе не подавал признаков жизни, и он не получил ни одного отклика на резюме, которые рассылал последние три недели.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. «Чтобы что-то заработало, надо над этим работать». Так всегда говорила его мама. Он невольно посмотрел на фотографию, которая стояла на столе – одну из тех, что они сделали в Диснейленде, во время их последнего совместного отпуска, еще до того, как рак забрал у мамы последние силы, лишив ее возможности прогуляться дальше родного квартала.

– Я пытаюсь найти работу, но ее просто нет, – пробормотал он себе под нос. Мама на фотографии продолжала счастливо улыбаться, и советов от нее ждать не приходилось. Стив в задумчивости постучал пальцами по компьютеру. Наверное, он мог бы еще раз позвонить в агентство по временному трудоустройству. Он скривился от одной мысли об этом, но вариантов и правда не оставалось.

Только он собрался разблокировать телефон, как тот мигнул и зажужжал. Радость немного поутихла, когда Стив понял, что это всего лишь Сэм – конечно, не то чтобы с Сэмом что-то было не так, но у того точно не было для Стива денег.

Но совершенно неожиданно оказалось, что как раз есть. Сэм переслал ему фотографию доски объявлений в центре ветеранов – они искали временного уборщика, с сегодняшнего дня и где-то на ближайший месяц. Стив громко застонал – конечно, он возьмется, но это не та работа, которая сделает его счастливым. Испарения от чистящих средств точно вызовут у него приступ кашля и заставят глаза слезиться. А если особенно «повезет», он еще и аллергической сыпью покроется.

«Берусь» – написал он Сэму. Тот не был в центре ветеранов каким-то большим начальником, но вел собственные группы, поэтому Стив был уверен, что получит эту работу. И он был благодарен. Правда был. Просто ему очень не хотелось этим заниматься.

Не то чтобы Стив имел что-то против уборщиков, но он был бы гораздо счастливее, пришли ему Сэм объявление о поиске художника-портретиста. Стиву бы родиться в эпоху Ренессанса. Ну, и без всей этой фигни типа астмы, слабого зрения, сердечной недостаточности, глухоты на одно ухо и проблем с иммунитетом.

Стив ткнул указательным пальцев в сторону маминой фотографии:  
– Знаю, знаю. Быть благодарным за любую возможность. Я благодарен. Но, господи, мам, сколько мне еще убирать дерьмо за другими людьми, а?

Стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть; резко развернувшись, он увидел на пороге своей комнаты одного из соседей по квартире, Клинта. 

– Ты мне что-то говорил? – спросил тот. – Я слышал твой голос. 

Клинт потерял восемьдесят процентов слуха, оказавшись в эпицентре взрыва во время службы в Афганистане, и хотя он нечасто носил слуховой аппарат, оставшихся двадцати процентов слуха ему каким-то чудом хватало, чтобы подлавливать Стива в такие постыдные моменты.

Стив покачал головой, чувствуя себя немного глупо. 

«Просто говорил сам с собой», – ответил он на языке жестов. Клинт неплохо читал по губам, но Стиву всегда казалось, что этот способ менее надежен, чем язык жестов – тем более, последним Стив владел в совершенстве.

В ответ Клинт лишь рассмеялся, потому что да, хотя он сам – не человек, а ходячая катастрофа, даже он смеется над привычкой Стива вслух разговаривать с самим собой. Стив закатил глаза.

– Если хочешь, там пицца осталась, – сказал ему Клинт, разворачиваясь к выходу, тем самым заранее игнорируя любой ответ Стива на свои слова. Минуту подумав, Стив решил, что возможная реакция организма на сыр в пицце того не стоит.

Третий вечер подряд ужиная одним рисом, Стив еще раз прочесал сетевые доски объявлений. Он с радостью ухватился за предложенную Сэмом работу, но это еще не значило, что можно расслабиться. Кроме того, предстоящая подработка уборщиком – всего лишь временная.

Пока он доедал свой рис, в комнату вальсирующей походкой вплыла Наташа и погладила его по голове – она знала, что он это просто ненавидит. Хотя в их компании только она была ниже его ростом, это не мешало ей обращаться с ним как с малышом.

– Нет успехов с поиском? – спросила она.  
– Сэм нашел мне небольшую подработку, – он постарался, чтобы голос звучал радостно. Но по ее вскинутой брови понял, что попытка не удалась.

– И что за работа?

– Уборка, – бодро ответил он.

На секунду Наташа нахмурилась, и он словно воочию увидел, как она мысленно проходится по списку его болезней. 

– Ну, это уже хоть что-то, – наконец сказала она.

– Вот именно. 

– Ты же знаешь, я всегда могу что-нибудь найти тебе у Старка, – произнесла она тоном человека, который знает, что услышит в ответ.

– Спасибо, не надо, – ожидаемо отреагировал Стив. 

Наташа трудилась у Тони Старка, одного из самых богатых людей в мире, но Стив отказывался работать на человека, который занимается производством оружия и все еще не полностью раскрывает, на что тратятся деньги корпорации. Его отдел исследований и разработок свои данные так и не обнародовал, а значит, по мнению Стива, они все еще могли заниматься оружием. И он был готов взять еще сто временных подработок уборщиком и есть рис до конца дней своих, лишь бы не быть соучастником бизнеса, связанного с разжиганием военных конфликтов.

– Ну, тогда тебе стоит создать профиль на сайте с вакансиями, – предложила Наташа. – Это что-то вроде агентства по трудоустройству – только не имей дел с Броком Рамлоу.

– Как хедхантеры? – спросил Стив. – Но им же нужно что-то платить?

– Там чисто символическая плата, – пояснила она. Стив почувствовал, как в нем волной поднимается раздражение – то, что для Наташи было «чисто символической платой», ему, скорее всего, такой не покажется. – Но там правда совсем ничего, – подчеркнула она. – Долларов двадцать в месяц!

Ему совсем не хотелось признаваться, что он не может себе позволить даже этого. 

– Ну не знаю. Тем более, я уже согласился на подработку от Сэма, – ответил он вместо пространных объяснений. – И вообще уже почти весна. А значит, скоро должны начать выплачивать комиссионные за предыдущие работы. 

– Хм, – начала было Наташа, но Стив отвлекся на входящее письмо – от Пегги, одной из его лучших друзей. Шесть месяцев назад она вернулась в Лондон, и он почти болезненно тосковал по ней. Тем более что она уехала как раз тогда, когда он почти набрался храбрости рассказать ей о своих чувствах.

Когда чуть позже вечером появился курьер из китайского ресторана, Наташа притворилась, что заказанной еды ей слишком много – столько цыпленка кунг-пао ей не съесть. Стив прекрасно понимал, что она делает и почему, и гордость совсем было заставила его отказаться, однако желудок решительно воспротивился такому решению. Да и запах у еды был совершенно невероятный. Уж кто-кто, а Наташа знала его слабые места, это точно.

***  
Единственное, чем Стив по-настоящему наслаждался, подрабатывая уборщиком – это тем, что он мог делать все это в наушниках, слушая музыку, аудиокниги и подкасты. То есть он должен был бы слушать аудиокниги и подкасты – вместо этого он слушал музыку. Просто было проще чистить туалеты под тексты «Walk the Moon», предлагающие «поработать телом».

Протирая зеркало, он ударился головой – эту уборную он особенно ненавидел. Она находилась в самом дальнем конце коридора, поэтому ей пользовались гораздо реже, чем центральной, и тут не бывало так уж грязно, но зато зеркало было почти до потолка. Он не мог протереть его верхнюю часть, что само по себе было унизительно. Пока никто не обратил внимания на полосу пыли по верхнему краю, но это, понятное дело, лишь вопрос времени.

Стив снова вытянулся, поднимаясь на цыпочки, и тихо выругался себе под нос. Он не заметил, как дверь за его спиной открылась, потому что все еще был в наушниках и музыка гремела прямо в уши – плюс он сам пыхтел и хрипел, пытаясь вытянуться посильнее. Но когда в зеркале внезапно отразился какой-то парень – прямо у него за спиной – Стив издал самый громкий в своей жизни вопль. Сердце его совершило странный кульбит, посылая волну зловещей дрожи по всему телу, и он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь его унять.

– Прости! – немедленно извинился парень, отступая назад. Стив схватился одной рукой за грудь, другой резко выдергивая наушники из ушей.

– Господи боже, – выдохнул он. – Ты меня до смерти напугал!

– Мне правда очень жаль, – ответил парень, поддерживая одну руку другой. Глаза его были широко распахнуты – очень красивые глаза, хотя огромные мешки под ними не давали по-настоящему полюбоваться. С другой стороны, это же центр ветеранов. Несмотря на то, что на улице стоял апрель и было почти двадцать градусов тепла, руки парня полностью закрывали плотные длинные рукава.

– Нет, ты прости, у меня орала музыка, – сказал Стив. – Я не услышал, как ты зашел.

– Да, я догадался, – пробормотал парень.

Наступила неловкая тишина. 

– Э… я могу убраться отсюда, если тебе надо… – Стив махнул рукой в сторону писсуара. 

Парень разом покраснел.  
–О. Э… да дело даже и не в этом.

Стив вскинул бровь:  
– Не в этом?

– В смысле… – парень скривился. – Я просто… прихожу сюда. Ну, понимаешь. Тут тихо.

Стив наконец его понял и почувствовал себя еще хуже. Парень приходил сюда перевести дух, возможно – после особо интенсивной работы с терапевтом, а Стив, как идиот, заорал ему прямо в лицо. Хотя, скорее, куда-то в район подбородка: Стив был слишком мелким, чтобы дотянуться до лица. Парень был приятно высоким. А еще очень симпатичным.

– Прости, – неловко сказал Стив. – Я тут закончил, так что прямо сейчас уйду и оставлю тебя в покое.

– Закончил? – спросил парень. – Но зеркало все еще… – Он оборвал себя на полуслове, покусывая пухлую нижнюю губу – видимо, сопоставил рост Стива и высоту зеркала. Пришла очередь Стива краснеть. – Хочешь, я тебе помогу? – спросил парень, и в животе Стива все скрутилось в тугой узел от унижения.

– Нет, – резко ответил он. – Я и сам могу справиться.

– Ладно, – неуверенно сказал парень. Но затем снова посмотрел на полоску вверху зеркала. – Только вот… это зеркало грязное уже несколько недель.

Стив шумно выдохнул:  
– Я принесу лестницу, понятно? Теперь доволен?

– Да просто дай мне жидкость для мытья стекол, и я сделаю это, – предложил парень. – Займет всего секунд пять.

– Это моя работа, – сердито ответил Стив. – И помощь мне не нужна.

Парень снова вцепился одной рукой в другую. 

– Понятно, приятель, – согласился он. – Прости еще раз.

Стив почувствовал себя окончательно смущенным. И оттого, что ему действительно нужна была помощь, чтобы закончить работу, и оттого, что он смутил этого незнакомого парня, а тот не только не смог получить передышку, за которой пришел, но еще и предложил помощь. Но сильнее всего смущало, что незнакомец такой симпатичный — это просто выбивало из колеи.

– Прости, – промямлил Стив. Наверное, они извинились в этом разговоре больше раз, чем большинство людей за всю свою жизнь. Он схватил свое ведро и рванул в сторону двери, бросив через плечо: – Увидимся. 

После он постарался выбросить из головы голубые глаза парня, но особо не преуспел.

Когда он наведался в этот туалет на следующий день, верхний край зеркала был чистым.

***  
Неделю спустя его небольшая подработки почти закончилась, оставалась всего неделя. Он провел ее, надеясь избежать встречи с привлекательным незнакомцем, чистящим зеркала, но одновременно с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, поглядывая в дальний конец коридора в надежде увидеть того снова. Этого не случилось, и Стив не мог понять, повезло ему или не очень.

Он получил гонорар от двух компаний, но этого едва хватило, чтобы свести концы с концами, так что он вернулся к старой доброй рутине ежедневного поиска работы, чувствуя, что если ему придется таки где-то регистрироваться и запихивать весь свой опыт работы в крошечное поле на сайте, он просто разрыдается.

Открыв почту, он обнаружил уведомление с незнакомого адреса, где говорилось, что ему поступило сообщение с сайта premiererecruits.com. Сайта такого он не знал и на секунду засомневался – а вдруг какая-то спамерская фигня?

Но речь шла о потенциальной вакансии, подходящей под его навыки, поэтому он перешел по ссылке и здорово удивился, оказавшись на сайте с предложениями по работе. Он совершенно точно не регистрировался здесь. И затем перед его мысленным взором всплыло лицо Наташи. Он вздохнул. Стоило догадаться, что она так этого не оставит и зарегистрирует его сама. Заодно он вспомнил, что несколько недель назад она пользовалась его компьютером. Наверное, тогда и загрузила его резюме и проделала всю остальную работу.

В углу мигало оповещение о вакансии, подходящей под его запросы. Под его запросы, в первую очередь, подошло бы поработать с жутким интерфейсом этого сайта, но о таком его никто не просил, поэтому он покачал головой и нажал на сообщение.

Запрос был немного странным, от кого-то по имени FredBarnes63. «У меня есть сын вашего возраста, который скоро поступает в университет. Он недавно вернулся из армии, и у него есть ряд проблем. Конечно, мы не ищем ему няньку, но было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то за ним присматривал, особенно по ночам, помогал ему – а вы указали, что имеете опыт работы в центре ветеранов».

Стив пожал плечами. Пока в описании не было ничего ужасного. Особенно если парню и правда нужен кто-то, чтобы провожать его до университета или что-то в этом роде, и оставаться на ночь – у Стива была бы возможность днем рисовать. Он ухаживал за мамой, когда она уже не могла позаботиться о себе, поэтому опыт сиделки у него тоже был, как бы они на самом деле ни называли эту работу. Да, диплом художника тут не нужен, но они готовы платить, плюс него останется время на то, чтобы рисовать, и он готов к тому, насколько эмоционально тяжелой такая работа может оказаться.

«Он получает армейскую пенсию, это покроет половину его расходов на обучение, проживание и учебники. Честно говоря, мы с его отцом готовы заплатить вторую половину, но он отказался взять у нас деньги. Мы не хотим, чтобы он брал студенческий заем, но ему пока нет двадцати пяти, поэтому он не может подать документы на грант Пелла».

Стив понятия не имел, зачем ему обо всем этом рассказывают. Если они думают, что у него есть деньги, чтобы помочь им, они глубоко заблуждаются. Ему, само собой, было жаль бедного мальчика, он и сам смог закончить университет лишь благодаря грантам и стипендиям, но совершенно не понимал, какое это все может иметь к нему отношение.

«Если он вступит в брак, то сможет подать на грант вместо того, чтобы брать кредит, а вы живете в Нью-Йорке и в вашем резюме упоминается, что вы принимали участие ЛГБТ-кампаниях. Я понимаю, это совсем не означает, что вы гей, но я подумала, может, вы хотя бы открыты для подобного предложения. Вам придется пробыть в браке всего год, а затем ему исполнится двадцать пять, и он сможет подавать на грант Пелла на общих основаниях. Мы готовы платить вам помесячно, покрыть все свадебные расходы и, само собой, проживание». 

Стив уставился на экран с открытым ртом. Это что, какая-то шутка? Но в сообщении были указаны электронный адрес и номер телефона. Это розыгрыш? И что будет, если он позвонит по этому номеру? Само собой, он не собирался этого делать. Он о таком даже и думать не станет.

Естественно, именно этот момент и выбрала Наташа, чтобы впорхнуть к нему в комнату, стукнув по дверному косяку уже внутри.

– Наташа, – начал он, – на какие вакансии ты вообще меня подписала? Ты только посмотри на это.

Она перегнулась через его плечо и прочитала сообщение. Краем глаза Стив наблюдал, как ее брови ползут все выше и выше.

– Может, ты случайно подписала меня на что-то вроде… вроде… службы эскорта? – спросил он. – Наверное, для кого-то это шаг вверх по карьерной лестнице, но точно не то, что нужно мне. Из меня ужасный эскорт! Я вообще не умею…

– Я не записывала тебя ни в какой эскорт, – оборвала его Наташа, закатывая глаза. – Это совершенно нормальный, проверенный сайт по трудоустройству. А это… интересное предложение.

– Ну, – быстро ответил он, слишком хорошо зная этот ее тон, – я не буду звонить по этому телефону.

– Даже не хочешь проверить, настоящее ли предложение? – она попыталась его заинтересовать, и Стив вынужден был отметить, что ей это в отчасти удалось. Он тоже думал, настоящее ли оно. Кем вообще надо быть, чтобы искать для сына фиктивного мужа на сайте с вакансиями? Наташа торжествующе усмехнулась и схватила его телефон, сиротливо лежащий рядом с компьютером.

– А ты не можешь позвонить со своего? – предложил он. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы потенциальный серийный убийца заполучил его номер. С другой стороны, Наташа с таким разделалась бы одной левой.

– Если предложение настоящее, ты сам захочешь, чтобы у них был твой телефон, – сказала она, набирая номер. 

Она вскинула руку, останавливая протест, готовый сорваться с его губ, и перевела телефон на громкую связь. Прошло три гудка.

– Алло? – раздался женский голос. 

Наташа посмотрела на Стива. Он посмотрел на нее. «Говори», – беззвучно прошептала она.

– Алло, – осторожно произнес Стив. – Э… Это FredBarnes63?

Женщина ответила, голос ее звучал очень взволнованно:  
– О, а это Стив Роджерс?

– Э. Да.

– Здравствуйте! – сказала она. – У вас очень приятный голос. 

И прежде чем Стив успел что-то на это ответить, она продолжила:  
– Сразу скажу, что прекрасно понимаю, как странно все это звучит. Но это и правда лучшее решение нашей проблемы, какое только можно придумать.

– Правда? – недоверчиво спросил Стив, прежде чем успел сам себя остановить. – Самое лучшее, что вы смогли придумать – это нанять того, кто вступит в брак с вашим сыном?

Она на ненадолго замолчала, и Стив нервно сглотнул. Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало грубо, даже если все и выглядело совершенно по-дурацки. 

– У Джеймса был очень, очень непростой год, – осторожно произнесла она. – И я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы облегчить его жизнь, неважно, насколько странными могут показаться мои действия.

– Простите, – быстро сказал Стив. – Я не хотел вас оскорбить.

Она негромко рассмеялась:  
– Вы очень милый, Стив Роджерс. Прошу прощения, если напугала вас своим сообщением.

Наташа со значением посмотрела на него, и Стив изо всех сил постарался проигнорировать этот ее взгляд. Ну… ладно. Он тоже услышал отчаяние в голосе этой милой женщины и чувствовал себя сейчас не в своей тарелке, может, поэтому следующим, что он сказал, было…

– Что вообще нужно будет сделать? – спросил он.

– Ну, – медленно начала FredBarnes63. – Вам придется пожениться не позже июня, потому что там уже нужно будет подавать документы на грант.

– Июнь?

– Да, это уже скоро, – согласилась она. – Но там ничего сложного. Скорее всего, хватит одного визита в суд, а потом на небольшую вечеринку, просто чтобы соблюсти приличия.

– Я… не думаю, что я… – Он не знал, как сказать «все это полное безумие, уважаемая», чтобы прозвучало вежливо.

– Значит, жилье будет оплачиваться из его военной пенсии, плюс мы будем вам платить ежемесячно. Я понимаю, три тысячи долларов не то чтобы очень много, так что торг уместен.

У Стива перехватило дыхание. Три тысячи долларов в месяц, и ему еще и за жилье не придется платить? Наташа посмотрела на него, взглядом давая понять, что он должен хвататься за предложение обеими руками. Он состроил ей рожицу – не собирается он вступать брак с незнакомцем только из-за денег.

– Ох, мэм, – только и смог выдавить Стив, – а ваш сын в курсе происходящего?

Наступила неловкая пауза. 

– Уинифред, – поправила она. – Зовите меня Уинифред. И… да?

– Да? – уточнил он. Ее голос ее звучал как-то неуверенно.

– Ну, думаю, он решил, что мы с отцом просто шутим, предлагая этот вариант. Но он сам сказал, что если мы найдем того, кто согласится, то он в деле.

– Э, мэм... в смысле, Уинифред, – поправился Стив. – Прошу прощения, но не думаю, что смогу вам помочь. Это… 

Наташа щелкнула пальцами прямо у него над ухом, и он оскорбленно посмотрел на нее в ответ. «Встреться с парнем», – одними губами произнесла она, глаза ее полыхали. 

– Простите, пожалуйста, можете дать мне одну минуту? – попросил Стив у Уинифред. Он отключил громкую связь и закрыл микрофон телефона рукой.

– Наташа, – прошипел он, – я не стану этого делать.

– Стив, они будут платить за аренду, да еще и лично тебе – каждый месяц! Ты сможешь все свое свободное время тратить на рисование! – привела она немаловажный аргумент. – И тебе всего-навсего придется пожить годик с каким-то чудиком. Делов-то. Ты сможешь отложить кучу денег и собрать себе отличное портфолио.

– А что если парень – опасный чудик?

От этого Наташа просто отмахнулась:  
– Я сама его сначала проверю.

– Это все… Наташа, это просто смешно! Люди за брачные права сражались, а я возьму и заключу брак вот просто так?

– Равные брачные права, – ответила на это Наташа, вскидывая бровь. – Натуралы постоянно заключают браки и по более нелепым причинам.

Стив открыл было рот – и закрыл его, поперхнувшись. На это возражение готового ответа у него не было. 

– А что насчет моей части арендной платы? – наконец спросил он с торжеством в голосе. – Не могу же я просто кинуть вас с Клинтом в трудную минуту?

– Да мы без проблем кого-нибудь найдем, – сказала Наташа, совершенно не впечатлившись приведенным аргументом. – Не-сестра Клинта может занять твою комнату. 

Стив знал, что Кейт будет просто счастлива от самой идеи жить вместе с Клинтом и Наташей, и, что еще более важно, от возможности убраться из дома родителей. Он попытался придумать еще какие-то причины, помимо того, что это просто полный бред, но Наташа помешала ему, схватив за руку:  
– Стив. Это же потрясающая возможность, и она сама идет к тебе в руки. Не упусти ее. Пожалуйста. Хотя бы встреться с парнем, а? Узнай его имя – и я тщательно его проверю.

Уверенность Стива пошла трещинами. Он знал, почему друзья так беспокоятся о том, чтобы у него была работа – из-за его здоровья. Лекарства становились все дороже, а страховка у него была очень паршивой. Постоянный доход был бы очень кстати.

– Пожалуйста, – повторила Наташа. 

Стив вздохнул и поднес телефон к уху.

– Уинифред? Могу я встретиться с Джеймсом перед тем, как дать окончательный ответ?

***  
– Не могу поверить, что ты это сделаешь, – голос Сэма в трубке, казалось, озвучивает все страхи Стива разом. – Стив.

– Знаю, – ответил он. – Думаю… думаю, Наташа навела на меня какие-то чары, и под их воздействием я на все это и согласился.

– В смысле, Барнс милый парень, – продолжил Сэм. 

Само собой, Стив тут же рассказал Сэму о происходящем и назвал имя парня. Конечно, Сэм знал его по своей работе в центре ветеранов, но не мог ничего рассказать из-за соглашения о конфиденциальности. Стив попытался найти парня на фейсбуке, но, похоже, у того не было своей страницы. Эта информация заставила Клинта недоверчиво моргнуть, после чего он спросил, не удосужившись даже проглотить еду: «И у кого это в наши дни нет страницы на фейсбуке»?

– Все равно это все очень странно, – продолжал Сэм. – Это вообще законно?

– Я до конца не уверен, – признался Стив. – Вроде как строгих правил там нет, но все равно будет проверка или что-то такое со стороны «Финансовой помощи студентам», чтобы они смогли убедиться, что все так, как мы говорим.

– Я вот думаю, что съехать из этой дыры, в которой вы, ребята, сейчас живете, было бы неплохо, – сказал Сэм. – Клянусь, там все стены полусъедены плесенью, и я не думаю, что это хорошо для любого из вас, но для тебя особенно. И тем не менее.

– Я просто с ним встречусь, Сэм, – настаивал Стив. – Это не значит, что я на это подпишусь.

– Да знаю я тебя, – проворчал Сэм. – Если ты готов с ним встретиться, значит уже наполовину согласился.

На это Стив ничего не ответил, и Сэм громко набрал в грудь воздуха, готовясь продолжить. 

– Я уже у ресторана, – оборвал его Стив, прежде чем тот успел сказать что-то еще. – Потом расскажу тебе, как все прошло. – И он повесил трубку прежде, чем Сэм успел запротестовать.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и расправил плечи. Это будет самое странное свидание вслепую в его жизни. Он вошел внутрь и назвал свое имя официантке, встречающей гостей. Та повела его к столику, и в животе Стива затрепыхались бабочки. Он не мог поверить, что зашел так далеко.

Он почти вплотную подошел к столу, когда увидел… парня из зеркала из центра ветеранов.

– Ты? – выпалил он. 

Джеймс вскинул бровь:  
– Да неужели это та мелкая бестолочь, которая не захотела принять мою помощь.

Стив почувствовал, как в нем волной поднимается раздражение – даже если в словах и была доля правды. Может, особенно потому, что она там была. Он собрался было возразить, но Джеймс прервал его еще до того, как он успел что-то сказать. 

– Не мог бы ты сесть? Пожалуйста, – попросил он, и голос его звучал очень устало. – Это все как-то… неловко.

И от его тона и этих слов у Стива почти пропало желание устраивать сражение. 

– Да уж, мягко говоря, – согласился он, устраиваясь напротив Джеймса. – Эм. Итак. Я Стив. – Он протянул руку, и Джеймс пожал ее.

– Баки.

– Баки? – переспросил Стив.

Джеймс/Баки поднял глаза к потолку:  
– Да, знаю, звучит глупо, но прозвище пристало намертво еще с тех пор, как я был ребенком.

– Твоя мама называла тебя Джеймс.

– Ну, имя дала мне она, так что может звать как хочет, – парировал он. – Но отзываюсь я на Баки.

– Ладно, – сказал Стив. – Баки.

Неловкая тишина висела между ними, пока не появилась официантка с водой и меню. 

Когда она ушла, Стив снова посмотрел на Баки:  
– Значит, это правда? Все по-настоящему?

Баки вздохнул. С минуту он пристально изучал стакан с водой. 

– Да. Все по-настоящему, – наконец тихо ответил он. – Знаю, все это звучит… странно. Просто... я правда не думал, что родители так серьезно к этому отнесутся и… – Он пожал плечами. 

Стив поежился в ответ. Они оба схватили меню, и Стив постарался не измениться в лице при виде цен. Ну ладно, значит ему придется еще немного посидеть на рисе – и остатках сегодняшнего ужина, если удастся незаметно забрать их с собой, – до тех пор, пока они не начнут ему платить.

Если. Если он решится за это взяться.

Может, он еще и не понравится Баки. Может, это Баки пойдет на попятную, и Стиву даже не придется ничего решать.

Сделав заказ, они едва ли перебросились парой слов в ожидании еды. Официантка принесла корзинку свежего хлеба, и Стив прикончил кусок за несколько минут, пока Баки меланхолично смотрел в окно.

– Раньше я был во всем этом весьма неплох, – вдруг сказал он, заставив Стива буквально подпрыгнуть на месте.

– Ты уже оказывался в такой ситуации? – скептически спросил Стив. 

Баки снова закатил глаза.  
– Не конкретно в такой. Я имею ввиду, во время свиданий. Все эти разговоры ни о чем, просто чтобы собеседник расслабился. – Он горько улыбнулся. – А теперь именно я заставляю всех чувствовать себя неловко.

– Меня не заставляешь, – соврал Стив. Конечно, ему было не по себе, но не из-за того, о чем мог бы подумать Баки. Стиву было некомфортно, потому что Баки оказался очень привлекательным парнем, и из-за этого Стив вел себя особенно нелепо. 

Баки посмотрел на него, давая понять, что не верит ни единому слову, и Стив пожал плечами:  
– В смысле, мне неловко из-за самой ситуации.

Баки чуть слышно рассмеялся. Официантка принесла заказанную еду, и Стив вздрогнул, увидев перед собой тарелку пасты. Выбрать острый соус явно было плохой идеей, и вечером, когда он соберется спать, его язва точно напомнит о себе.

Какое-то время они оба молчали, делая вид, что крайне увлечены едой. Затем Баки отложил вилку и прокашлялся. Стив ожидающе посмотрел на него. 

– Эм… надеюсь, я не оскорбил тебя тогда, с зеркалом, – немного неловко сказал Баки. – Я просто подумал… что тебе не помешает помощь.

Стив пристально смотрел на свою пасту, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краской. 

– Я невысокий и вид у меня болезненный, но это не значит, что я беспомощный, – тихо сказал он.

– Я не говорил, что ты беспомощный, – запротестовал Баки. – Просто увидел, что тебе нужна помощь.

– Ты предположил, что мне нужна помощь, – поправил его Стив, чувствуя, как на загривке приподнимаются волоски.

– И что, ошибся? – уточнил Баки. 

Стив с шумом отбросил вилку.:  
– Да ты понятия не имеешь, каково это, когда все вокруг постоянно думают, что тебе нужна помощь. – Каждое его слово сочилось даже большей злостью, чем он чувствовал на самом деле чувствовал, – просто из-за общей странности сегодняшнего вечера. – Дай-ка я предположу – тебе наверняка все в жизни давалось легко. Сильный, здоровый парень с привлекательной внешностью, из обеспеченной семьи. Уверен, что ты пользовался бешенной популярностью в школе. Тебе не приходилось переживать, что люди станут тебя жалеть и думать, что ты не можешь что-то там сделать самостоятельно. – Он вскочил на ноги, с шумом отодвинув стул. – Мне не стоило соглашаться на эту встречу, – сказал он, качая головой. – Это все просто смешно.

Баки с минуту смотрел на него, сжав зубы так, что на скулах заходили желваки, а затем поднял левую руку и устроил ее на столе. Стив смущенно посмотрел, как он снимает перчатку – и земля словно разом ушла у него из-под ног, когда он увидел металл.

Протез.

Стиву стало так стыдно, что его затошнило. Он знал, что абсолютно правильно описал Баки до армии – тогда тот был полностью уверенным в себе человеком, да он и сам сказал, что раньше был хорош в свиданиях и разговорах – но, очевидно, теперь все было по-другому.

– Ты, наверное, прав, – сказал Баки. – Это все просто смешно.

Стив стоял, опустив голову. 

– Баки…

– Ты бы все равно не справился с дерьмом, в которое сейчас превратилась моя жизнь. Для тебя это все слишком. Я понимаю.

Стив покачал головой:  
– Я не про это говорил, правда. И я могу справиться с чем угодно.

Баки посмотрел на него:  
– Я часто просыпаюсь посреди ночи от собственных криков.

– У меня тоже бывают кошмары, – упрямо ответил на это Стив. Он видел… как он просыпается и находит в постели уже холодное тело матери, видел врачей и аппараты – а он был еще совсем ребенком.

– Иногда у меня случаются плохие дни, во время которых я и слова не могу сказать, – продолжал Баки. Голос его звучал… вызывающе. Наверняка он подумал, что Стив сдастся первым – он хотел, чтобы Стив отступил, и тогда не придется отступать ему.

– У каждого могут быть плохие дни, – парировал Стив, прищуриваясь. – У меня бывают приступы депрессии. А еще у меня слабые сердце и иммунная система, поэтому иногда я буквально не могу встать с постели.

– Я храплю, – сказал Баки сквозь сжатые зубы.

– А я повернусь к тебе своим неслышащим ухом.

Они в упор смотрели друг на друга, Стив стоя, Баки – сжав металлическую руку в кулак. Именно в этот момент подошла официантка и уставилась на развернувшуюся перед ней сцену.

– Э… надеюсь, вам все понравилось?

– Все просто замечательно, – ответил Баки, не сводя со Стива взгляда.

– Отлично, – немного нервно сказала она. – Хотите что-нибудь на десерт?

– Знаете, думаю, да, – ответил ей Стив, глядя Баки прямо в глаза. – Мы только что обручились.


	2. Глава 2

Стив не мог поверить, что все это происходит с ним на самом деле. Вслед за Баки он вышел из вагона метро и какое-то время они шли по тихому жилому району, готовясь к встрече с родителями Баки. Будущими… свекром и свекровью Стива? Он все еще не мог поверить в происходящее. О чем он вообще думал?

Ну, по правде говоря, он знал, о чем – о самодовольном, упрямом выражении на лице Баки. О том, что все кругом считали: он отступится, потому что мелкий или потому что болезненный... или потому что он и драться-то по настоящему не умеет.

Но он никогда не убегал с поля боя. Хотя, конечно, на этот раз все было совсем по-другому.

Дом родителей Баки оказался предсказуемо огромным. Может, они банкиры, специализирующиеся на инвестициях, и тогда у Стива будет законный повод от всего этого отказаться? Он не мог со спокойным сердцем принять деньги от какого-то волка с Уолл-Стрит, только не когда он сам является активным членом организации «Захвати Уолл-стрит»*.

Баки замер перед порогом и посмотрел на Стива, отчаянно пытающегося пригладить челку, убрав ее за ухо, а потом покачал головой и пожал плечами:   
– А смысл? – Вопрос прозвучал риторически. 

Стив зыркнул на него. И что конкретно ему не нравится во внешности Стива? Он перестал приглаживать волосы – в основном потому что это казалось совершенно безнадежным.

Баки открыл дверь и жестом поманил Стива внутрь:   
– Разувайся, – потребовал он, снимая ботинки. Стив повиновался, чувствуя себя неловко из-за дырявого носка. Он не планировал выглядеть так, словно собирается сыграть Оливера Твиста в театральной постановке.

Вся стена вдоль лестницы была увешана портретами Баки и трех девочек. Стив предположил, что это его сестры – у них всех были одинаковые губы, и Стив подумал, не странно ли, что он это заметил, особенно если вспомнить его размышления о губах Баки между их первой встречей в центре ветеранов и… неожиданной помолвкой.

– Мам? – позвал Баки.

– Мы тут! – раздался ответный выкрик Уинифред. – Ты с ним встретился? Как все прошло? Как он… – Она замолчала, увидев их обоих – рот ее по-прежнему был открыт, и это выглядело почти комично. Она оказалось одной из тех мам, какие, по мнению Стива, существовали только на экранах телевизора: невысокая, полноватая, волосы убраны в высокий хвост, на шее ожерелье с подвесками в виде человечков и знаков зодиака, на груди – захватанный фартук, сообщающий всем и каждому, что она «Мама №1».

– О! – воскликнула она. – Привет! Стив?

– Да, мэм, – ответил он, потому что даже если она и не тот тип мамы, к которому он привык, его собственная мама очень хорошо обучила его манерам.

– Заходи и располагайся, – проинструктировала она. – Джордж в гостиной.

Она провела их через кухню в просторную комнату с панорамным окном, камином, пианино, несколькими книжными шкафами и изрядным количеством диванов и кресел. Чем-то эта комната напомнила Стиву одну из тех, что он видел в сериале «Гордость и предубеждение» – ну или вроде того.

В одном из кресел сидел мужчина в очках для чтения и с точно такой же ямочкой на подбородке, как и у Баки. Заметив их, он поднял глаза:   
– Привет, – с любопытством в голосе произнес он.

– Это Стив, – кивнула на Стива Уинифред.

– О! – воскликнул мужчина. – Стив!

Баки испустил тяжелый вздох. 

– Мам, посади уже Стива, – попросил он. 

Уинифред перевела взгляд на свою руку, которой она мертвой хваткой вцепилась в предплечье Стива – и разжала пальцы.

– Прошу прощения, – рассмеялась она, и смех у нее оказался приятным. – Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

– Нет, спасибо, – отказался Стив. 

Он очень надеялся, что визит не продлится долго. Это что-то вроде собеседования? Ну, технически все это работа, а они что-то вроде его нанимателей. Он посмотрел вниз, на большой палец, торчащий из дырки в носке, и моргнул. Отличное начало. Уинифред усадила Стива на одну из кушеток «для двоих» и через минуту устроила туда же и Баки. Они оба тут же тяжело вздохнули.

– Джеймс? Хочешь чаю?

– Нет, спасибо, мам. Почему бы тебе тоже не присесть? Если ты чего-то хочешь, я тебе принесу. – И Баки улыбнулся ей так, что у Стива перехватило дыхание. Ни разу до этого он не видел, чтобы Баки улыбался. Улыбка вышла очень симпатичной... 

Стив выругался про себя. Нужно сосредоточиться.

– О, нет, – отмахнулась Уинифред. – Давайте просто сядем и поговорим.

Она устроилась рядом с мужем, который отложил книгу и, сняв очки, засунул их в карман рубашки. 

– Итак, Стив, – радостно начала Уинифред. – Расскажи нам о себе.

Стив сглотнул. 

– Э… – Он не знал, с чего начать. – Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Мне двадцать пять. Я закончил Нью-Йоркский университет. Специализируюсь на искусстве.

– Какого рода искусстве? – спросил Джордж. – Скульптор? Художник?

– О… – Стив совсем не ожидал таких подробных расспросов. Обычно, узнав его специализации, люди тут же спрашивали, как он зарабатывает на жизнь с такой-то профессией. – Э… я пишу маслом и углем. Делаю зарисовки. Сейчас зарисовок больше, чем работ маслом.

– Мы просто обязаны попросить тебя нарисовать что-нибудь для нас! – взволнованно воскликнула Уинифред, указывая на пустое место на стене. – Из-за того, что Джеймс заставил нас снять его…

– Мам, – резко оборвал ее Баки, качая головой. Джордж неодобрительно на него посмотрел, и тот сжал губы в тонкую линию. Наступила неловкая пауза.

– Ну, – наконец сказала Уинифред, теперь ее улыбка была чуть более напряженной. – Почему бы нам не обсудить детали?

– Конечно, – с облегчением поддержал ее Стив. Чем скорее они все это начнут, тем скорее он сможет им сказать, что передумал, и убраться отсюда.

– У нас не так много времени, – напомнила ему Уинифред извиняющимся тоном. – Думаю, нам нужно все сделать в ближайшую неделю, раз мы все равно не собираемся организовывать ничего грандиозного. Кто-то из твоей семьи захочет принять участие?

Стив почувствовал, как у него слегка скрутило живот. Уинифред смотрела на него безо всякого выражения, наверняка и в мыслях не имея пнуть побольнее, но своим вопросом она напомнила ему о том, что свадьбы – семейное торжество, и от этого было особенно больно.

– У меня нет… семьи, – запинаясь, ответил Стив. Уинифред, Джордж и Баки встревоженно посмотрели на него. – Моя… ну, отец умер, когда мне не было и года, а мама скончалась около четырех лет назад.

– О, мне так жаль, – пробормотала Уинифред, и по ее лицу было видно, что ей и правда очень жаль. Стив кивнул, неуверенный в том, что еще сказать. Он чувствовал, что Баки смотрит на него, и старательно избегал его взгляда. Он не нуждался в жалости.

– Но у тебя же есть друзья, – спросил Баки. – Есть же?

– Да, друзья у меня есть, – ответил Стив, чувствуя, как внутри закипает гнев. Не такой уж он и жалкий.

– Конечно, есть, – поспешила разрядить обстановку Уинифред. – А они захотят прийти на торжество?

– Э… – Стив был уверен, что захотят. Наташа так уж точно. Клинт, скорее всего, пойдет туда же, куда и она. Сэм захочет прийти, чтобы поддержать его, хотя ему все и кажется странным. – Да, скорее всего.

– Замечательно! – обрадовалась Уинифред. – Пожалуйста, тогда напиши их имена, и я оставлю список распорядителю.

– А теперь, Стив, – неожиданно встрял Джордж, – скажи. Ты гей? Нам бы не хотелось, чтобы наш сын оказался связан с гомофобом, который ввязался во все это только из-за денег.

– Что сильно отличается от не-гомофоба, который только из-за денег, – пробормотал Баки, и Стив непроизвольно фыркнул – пожалуй, громче, чем следовало.

– Я бисексуал, – ответил Стив. 

Так уж получилось – весь его предыдущий опыт указывал на то, что разговоры о собственной ориентации со старшим поколением до добра не доведут. Вообще, он мог бы охарактеризовать себя как «пансексуал», но вот в чем совершенно не был уверен, так это что готов вступать с этими милыми людьми среднего возраста в полемику о разнице в гендерном восприятии. Уинифред понимающе кивнула.

– Угу, мы-то уж в этом разбираемся, – сказала она. – Когда Джеймс рассказал нам о своей ориентации, мы прочитали всю литературу про геев, какую только нашли.

Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать – он посмотрел на Баки. Тот чуть заметно покачал головой, словно говоря: «Ты и представить себе не можешь», – и Стив с трудом сдержал смех. Мама Стива всегда была настроена слишком радикально и, не удовлетворившись учебной программой в его школе, рассказала ему о разнообразии сексуальности и гендеров, когда ему было девять. Но он так и не рассказал ей, что иногда он западал на мальчиков, а иногда – на девочек. 

– Джеймс уже нашел подходящую квартиру, – сказала Уинифред, возвращая всех к основной теме разговора. – Очень милое место. И там две спальни, так что сможете… сами решить, как разместиться.

Стив почувствовал, что мучительно краснеет, и быстро глянул на Баки краем глаза. Тот сидел прямо и смотрел только вперед. А затем, до того, как кто-то успел еще хоть что-то сказать, хлопнула входная дверь.

– Мам! – раздался звонкий девичий голос. 

Но ее следующий вопрос потонул в выкрике другой девочки:  
– Да это даже не твое дело, Бет!

– Девочки, – заворчала Уинифред, поднимаясь с дивана. – Чего раскричались? – Из ее уст это выглядело немного лицемерным, потому что сама она тоже не стеснялась повышать голос.

– Бет просто сует нос не в свое дело! – выкрикнула вторая девочка.

– Бейли получила в школе отработку и не говорит мне, почему! – закричала в ответ на это первая.

Джордж нахмурился, а Уинифред уперла руки в боки. В комнату ворвались две девушки, фотографии которых Стив видел на стене.

– Отработка? – неодобрительным тоном спросил Джордж.

Хлопнула еще одна дверь, и где-то в глубине дома заплакал малыш. Никто из присутствующих не обратил на это внимания.

– Ей придется пропустить практику! – сказала первая девушка, которая явно была младше.

– Бейли, что случилось? – спросила Уинифред.

Детский плач стал ближе, еще ближе – и через секунду в комнату вошел маленький мальчик. 

– Бампа! – радостно закричал он, устремляясь прямиком к Джорджу, который подхватил его на полпути. 

Еще одна девушка, третья с фотографий, сунула голову в приоткрытую дверь. На ее талии пристроился малыш неопределенного пола, который и производил так много шума.

– Привет, – поздоровалась она, заходя в комнату.

– А кто дедушкин любимец, – проворковал Джордж мальчику у себя на коленях.

– Да там ничего такого! – настаивала Бейли. 

Малыш закричал еще громче.

– Бекс? – раздался вдалеке мужской голос.

– Мы тут, – выкрикнула девушка с ребенком на руках.

Стив даже представить себе не мог, что может быть так шумно. Все разговаривали друг с другом – и он понятия не имел, как Уинифред, помимо остального, удается одновременно разговаривать с обеими младшими девочками. Он почувствовал, что непроизвольно начинает сжиматься в комок.

– Эй! – выкрикнул вдруг Баки, перекрывая весь шум. Все разом посмотрели на него – а он кивнул на Стива. – Ребята, ну вы чего, а?

– Это кто? – с любопытном в голосе спросила девушка с ребенком, а в дверь за ее спиной вошел высокий симпатичный парень. Теперь все рассматривали Стива.

– Это Стив, – ответил Баки. Он ничего к этому не добавил, и все продолжали таращиться. Баки открыл было рот – но тут же закрыл его.

– Его жених, – сказал Стив, просто из вредности.

И ему тут же сторицей прилетело – потому что внезапно закричали все и разом. 

– Жених?! – перекрыл весь шум выкрик одной из девушек.

– Да мы даже не знали, что у тебя парень есть! – сказал кто-то. 

Малыш продолжал надрываться.

– Э… поздравляю, – сказал парень, криво улыбаясь, словно точно знал, что тут происходит.

– Так, а ну-ка все замолчали, – скомандовала Уинифред. – Господи, это же надо так невоспитанно себя вести! Так, проходите и рассаживайтесь, и мы сможем всех друг другу представить. Стив, я должна перед тобой извиниться. Хотела бы я сказать, что обычно у нас не так, но, боюсь, обычно у нас именно так.

– Да это ничего, – промямлил Стив.

– Это Бекка и ее муж Марк, а это их сын Джейми и дочка Элла. Вот там Бейли, она заканчивает школу, и Бет, на год ее младше. Так, а это Стив, и да, он жених Баки. – Уинифред закончила с представлением. 

Все, о чем теперь мог думать Стив, – это как много тут людей на «Б».

Бекка рассматривала его, вскинув бровь. Очевидно, она и ее муж знали, что на самом деле происходит, а вот младшие девочки нет. Они обе рассматривали его с неподдельным интересом.

– Ты тоже служил в армии? – спросила Бейли.

– Нет, – ответил Стив, и голос его, наверное, прозвучал излишне резко.

– И долго вы тайно встречались? – спросила Бет у Баки.

– Э… – начал было Баки. – Достаточно долго, чтобы решиться на брак.

Стив тихонько фыркнул. 

– Вывернулся, – пробормотал он себе под нос. 

Баки недобро на него глянул.

– Ты работаешь, Стив? – с вызовом спросила Бекка.

О да, она точно знала, что происходит, и ей это совершенно точно не нравилось. Стив, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краской, на секунду завис, быстро глянул на Баки – и тот так же недобро посмотрел на сестру.

– Он художник, – отрезал Баки. – Отстань, Бекс. 

Стив удивленно вздернул брови. В голосе Баки появились защищающие нотки, словно он и правда был его женихом.

– Прямо художник? – спросила Бет. – Можешь меня нарисовать?

– Э, конечно, – ответил Стив.

– А твои работы выставляют в галереях? – спросил Марк.

– Нет, – ответил Стив, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. И потом добавил: – Прямо сейчас нет. 

Формально это не было ложью, ведь прямо сейчас ни одна из его работ не висела на выставках. Только вот при такой формулировке казалось, будто его работы когда-то выставлялись в галереях. А это было не совсем правдой – если не считать выпускной работы в университете.

– Вот было бы круто, если бы однажды твои работы повесили в Метрополитене, и мы бы могли всем говорить, что муж нашего брата – известный живописец, – сказала Бет. 

Было приятно, что хотя бы эти молоденькие девочки радовались, что их брат собирается вступить в брак со Стивом. Не то чтобы он на самом деле переживал, примет его эта семья или нет, просто не хотелось провести весь следующий год, чувствуя себя полным ничтожеством из-за того, что все его ненавидят. Правда, он не собирался проводить с ними много времени, раз уж этот брак все равно лишь для отвода глаз... Да он даже не собирался принимать участие во всей этой принятой обществом свадебной фигне.

Стив тихо рассмеялся и отбросил волосы со лба:   
– Ну, оказаться в Метрополитен было бы здорово. Не уверен, что это когда-нибудь случится.

– Большинство художников страдают всю свою жизнь и становятся известными только после смерти, да и умирают они обычно как-нибудь жутко, – пояснила Бейли. Тон ее казался немного язвительным. Может, они вовсе не так рады ему, как показалось вначале.

– О, Бейли, а вот за это отдельное тебе спасибо, – с сарказмом поблагодарил ее Баки. 

Бейли равнодушно пожала плечами.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Он готов был отсюда смыться – время уже позднее, ему пора домой, ну и все в этом роде – когда маленький мальчик на коленях Джорджа вдруг беспокойно завозился. Он спрыгнул на пол, прошелся, запинаясь, по ковру и уцепился за ногу Баки.

– Баки, – настойчиво подергал он его штанину. – Покачай.

Баки наклонился и подхватил его на руки. 

– Покачать? – спросил он. – Мы разговариваем, дружочек.

– Нееет, – запротестовал Джейми. – Качай!

– Качать, говоришь? – рассмеялся Баки и посадил Джейми к себе на коленях. – Ладно. 

Он поставил того на ножки и начал коленями подкидывать вверх и вниз, через каждые три раза разводя колени так, словно собирался дать Джейми упасть на пол, но каждый раз подхватывал за руки. Джейми зашелся радостным смехом.

Стив просто не понимал, что с ним происходит: он никогда особо не сходил с ума по детям. В смысле, они ему нравились, в теории, и в его голове всегда была мысль, что однажды он и сам станет отцом, но большую часть его жизни детей поблизости не было... но что-то было в том, чтобы наблюдать за Баки, когда его лицо открыто и расслаблено, он смеется и играет с крошечным малышом, который явно обожает его всем сердцем. Наверное, все дело в том, что Баки – очень симпатичный парень, и что-то глубоко внутри Стива находит идею завести потомство привлекательной – или типа того. Стив одно время посещал классы по антропологии, и, кажется, что-то там было такое.

– Стив, – позвала его Уинифред. – В какие дни на следующей неделе ты точно занят?

– Для чего, простите? – спросил Стив.

– Для свадьбы.

Баки замер, перестав подбрасывать Джейми. 

– Ну мам, – протянул он. – Вот так, прямо в лоб, да?

– Э… я… я… ну, – начал заикаться Стив.

– А что не так? – спросила Бекка. – Струсил?

Именно таким тоном Баки говорил с ним в ресторане – вызывающим, насмехающимся, – этот тон моментально переключил Стива в защитный модус. Струсил? Стив Грант Роджерс? Никогда.

– Мне любой день подойдет, – ответил он, глядя на Бекку прищурившись. – Хотя, думаю, моим друзьям будет удобно в субботу, потому что многие из них работают.

– Замечательно, – ответила на это Уинифред. – Значит, не позднее пятницы вам обоим нужно будет заполнить заявление на брачный сертификат, там же нужно ждать сутки. И тогда можно все назначить на субботу.

«Захвати́те Уо́лл-стрит» (англ. Occupy Wall Street) – акция гражданского протеста в Нью-Йорке, начавшаяся 17 сентября 2011 года. Цель ее участников – длительный захват улицы Уолл-стрит в финансовом центре Нью-Йорка с целью привлечения общественного внимания к «преступлениям финансовой элиты» и призыв к структурным изменениям в экономике.

***  
Почему-то Стив не набрался храбрости, чтобы все отменить – так и ушел домой. Он чувствовал себя полностью опустошенным, когда добрался до дома, но первое, что там обнаружил – Наташа, Клинт, Сэм и Райли, парень Сэма, собрались в гостиной, явно его поджидая.

– Привет, – поздоровался Стив.

– Ну? – спросила Наташа.

– Э… что вы делаете в субботу? – спросил Стив. – Потому что, кажется, вы приглашены на мою свадьбу.

Клинт начал ржать как ненормальный – что было не совсем той реакцией, которую ожидал Стив. Но тот так смеялся, что начал захлебываться, и Наташа недобро на него посмотрела. Сэм выглядел обеспокоенным.

– Правда? – спросил он. – Стив, это правда?

– Эй, ты сам сказал, что Баки хороший парень, – напомнил ему Стив.

– Да, а еще я говорил, что это все странно, – ответил Сэм. 

Одновременно с ним Наташа спросила:  
– Баки? Да ладно? А он совершеннолетний?

Стив потер глаза. 

– Я все время хотел им сказать, что я не стану этого делать, – пояснил он слабым голосом, – но потом…

– Хм… – начал было Райли. Все разом повернулись к нему, и он пожал плечами: – Просто так выглядит, словно это…

– Пожалуйста, только не говори, что это сама судьба, – пробормотал Сэм.

– Судьба, – закончил Райли, поиграв бровями в сторону Сэма. Тот застонал. 

Рейли серьезно верил во всякую фигню вроде судьбы, рока и звездных карт, а Сэм в это не верил совсем.

– Я очень сомневаюсь, что это судьба, – сказал Стив, думая о том, как неловко им с Баки в присутствии друг друга. – Но они платят за аренду и три тысячи долларов в месяц.

Клинт присвистнул:   
– Охренеть, если ты передумаешь, я готов занять твое место.

– Ну, – сказала Наташа, – хочешь побольше узнать о своем возлюбленном?

– Пожалуйста, не называй его так больше, – взмолился Стив.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – начала она читать с телефона, словно Стив ничего не говорил. Стив хрюкнул, услышав среднее имя. – Родился в каком-то крошечном городке в Индиане, но вырос во всеми нами любимом Бруклине. Старший сын Джорджа и Уинифред, которые владеют частью семейного бизнеса по производству мебели – «Мебель от Барнсов».

– О, – отозвался на это Стив. – Понятно.

– «Мы знаем все про семью и знаем все про мебель для семьи», – пропел Клинт мелодию из рекламы, которую крутили практически каждый час. У семейства были магазины по всему Нью-Йорку, в Нью-Джерси, в Пенсильвании, Огайо и Индиане.

– Прилежный ученик, чемпион в трех видах спорта, сразу после школы вступил в ряды армии, пойдя по стопам отца и деда. Награжден всеми возможными наградами, какие ты только можешь себе представить, включая Пурпурное Сердце. – Она кивнула в сторону Клинта и Райли. – Из вашей компании мальчик. – Райли отсалютовал двумя пальцами. Клинт сделал большой глоток кофе. – Также награжден Конгрессом медалью Почета и медалью Военнопленного.

В комнате внезапно стало очень тихо. Все шутки и смешки растворились, словно и не было. Сэм с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривал свои руки. Ну конечно, он все это и так знал.

– В сети куча статей, из которых можно узнать, через что ему пришлось пройти, – продолжила Наташа, теперь ее голос звучал непривычно мягко. – Но… не думаю, что тебе захочется их читать.

– Черт, – выругался Райли. – А давно он вернулся?

– Примерно год назад, – ответила Наташа. – И два месяца он провел в полевом госпитале в Афганистане, пока его состояние не стабилизировалось достаточно, чтобы его можно было отправить домой, в Штаты.

Стиву внезапно стало нехорошо. Он подумал о мешках под глазами Баки, вспомнил, каким страхом исказилось его лицо в тот день в туалете в центре ветеранов, а затем подумал об улыбающемся Баки, как тот смеялся, подбрасывая на коленях Джейми. Уинифред сказала, что он прошел через непростой год, но все происходящее было куда серьезнее того, о чем мог подумать Стив.

– Но медаль военнопленного означает, что он сделал что-то героическое, будучи в плену, – сказал Клинт. – Что это было?

– Не думаю, что нам стоит это тут обсуждать, – оборвал его Сэм. 

– Подожди-ка, Сэм, это что, конфликт интересов или типа того? Я и он? – спросил Стив. – Ему что, придется перейти к другому куратору?

– Я не могу об этом говорить, – осторожно ответил Сэм. – Но… нет. Барнс не в моей группе. – Он посмотрел на Стива как-то особенно серьезно, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Что бы там Сэм ни пытался ему этим сказать, он все равно не понял.

– Ну, Кейт уже подтвердила, что с радостью займет твое место, – сказал Клинт.

– Эй, а после того, как вы поженитесь, у тебя же тоже появится право пользоваться студенческой страховкой, если он поступит, да? – заметил Райли.

– Ой, как все отлично складывается, – сказала Наташа. Сэм, однако, убежденным не выглядел.

– Я все еще не понимаю, какая в этом логика.

– Да тут все сплошная логика, – подвела черту Наташа. – И ни грамма эмоций. Просто деловое предложение, выгодное для обеих сторон. 

– Но Стив же жуткий романтик, – горячо запротестовал Сэм. – И точно не о такой свадьбе он мечтал.

– Стив прямо тут, перед вами, ребята, – попытался привлечь их внимание Стив. – И все, что ты говоришь – правда. Но мы и не собираемся устраивать настоящую свадьбу. Просто распишемся в суде – и все.

Сэм неодобрительно поджал губы. Да, он не любил указывать друзьям, как жить, но по его лицу Стив видел – он считает, что все это ничем хорошим не закончится. И еще он знал, что Стив мог бы на это ответить, потому и молчал, чтобы не заставлять Стива оправдываться и защищаться. Правда, из-за этого защищаться хотелось только сильнее.

Стив прекрасно понимал, что какой-нибудь психолог круто бы оторвался, доведись ему покопаться во всех его проблемах, в том числе с ростом и здоровьем, с тем, что он рос без отца – по телеку из этого всегда делали что-то ужасное – но сам он их таковыми не считал.

– Да все в порядке, – сказал Стив. – Правда, никаких проблем. Просто работа длиною в год.

 

***  
И с этой мыслью он решил заказать себе новые краски. Почему нет? Скоро у него появятся свободные деньги и время, так что он снова сможет писать, а для этого нужны будут новые материалы. Но как только пришел мейл с подтверждением заказа – на который он потратил последние тридцать долларов с банковского счета – телефон разразился мелодией входящего звонка. Номер был незнакомый. 

– Алло?

– Привет, – раздалось в трубке. Затем наступила пауза. – Э… это Баки. 

У Стива внутри все словно застыло от горького стыда: через девять дней он собирался сочетаться с этим парнем узами брака, а у него даже не было его телефонного номера. Он за всю свою жизнь не делал ничего более странного.

– Привет, – ответил Стив.

– Возникла небольшая проблема, – осторожно начал Баки. – Мы не сможем сделать это в следующую субботу.

Стив почувствовал, как внутри словно что-то оборвалось. Он снова посмотрел на письмо, подтверждающее заказ. Нет, нет, нет. Он наконец-то смирился с самой мыслью, а теперь ничего этого не будет.

– Почему? – спросил он, изо всех стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

Баки вздохнул:   
– Сестра случайно рассказала тетке. И теперь… нам придется делать это по всем правилам.

– Э… что? – переспросил Стив.

– Моя тетя не поняла, что планируется скромная церемония и просто регистрация в мэрии. В нашей семье так не принято. Так что… – Баки прокашлялся, – все будет по-взрослому. Ну, в костюмах с галстуками и все такое.

– В костюмах, – эхом повторил Стив.

– Мы оплатим стоимость костюма, – пробормотал Баки, смутившись окончательно.

– У меня есть костюм, – запротестовал Стив. Не то чтобы тот хорошо на нем сидел, но опять же, а что сидело? Он больше не собирался одеваться в отделе для мальчиков – хотелось сохранить хоть немного гордости.

– Э… – непроизвольно хмыкнул Баки. – Мы должны быть одеты в одном стиле.

– В одном стиле? – переспросил Стив. Он не мог себя заставить перестать повторять за Баки. Тот застонал.

– Да понимаю я, – сказал он. – Но моя тетя занимается организацией свадеб, и она взялась… организовать нашу.

– И что, теперь мы женимся в церкви или что-то вроде того?

– Выездная церемония в пригороде Нью-Йорка, – произнес Баки скучным тоном, словно кого-то цитируя. – На закате, чтобы освещение было идеальным.

– Ты издеваешься, да? – спросил Стив, хотя уже понял, что Баки говорил как есть.

– Нет, – подтвердил тот. – Подожди, для тебя это критично? Ты разрываешь сделку?

Стив фыркнул:   
– Нет.

На пару мгновений наступила очередная неловкая тишина. 

– Ну, значит, ты не против, чтобы все случилось неделей позже? Через субботу? – спросил Баки.

– Она сможет все организовать так быстро?

– Да. – И по его тону было совершенно очевидно, что этот факт бесит его до зубовного скрежета. Стив уставился в стену за неимением возможности уставится на Баки.

– Тогда все в порядке, – выдохнул он.

– О размещении гостей мы тоже позаботимся, – добавил Баки. – Так что, э, твоим друзьям не придется бронировать отель или беспокоиться о том, как добраться до города после церемонии.

– Это… очень мило, – сказал Стив.

– Отлично, так об этом и думай, – предупредил его Баки. – Потому что нам еще предстоит встреча со всей моей семьей на вечеринке с вручением подарков.

Стив подумал о сестрах Баки, о его племяннице и племяннике и почувствовал, как в животе закрутило от страха:   
– А у тебя большая семья?

Баки тяжело вздохнул:   
– У моей мамы три сестры, а у отца… их восемь.

– Восемь человек? – уточнил Стив.

– Восемь семей. Там будут все мои дяди и тети с обеих сторон. И я думаю, все мои двоюродные братья и сестры, кроме двоих. То есть двоюродных братьев и сестер примерно человек тридцать. И еще двадцать дядей-тетей. Плюс мои сестры.

– Как вообще можно состоять в родстве с таким количеством человек? – Стив был по-настоящему шокирован. – Семья такого размера может телешоу снимать.

– Да нет, – рассмеялся Баки. – Их не настолько много.

– Баки, у меня-то на этой планете ни одной родной души , – напомнил ему Стив.

– Да не может такого быть, – удивился Баки. – У каждого есть куча троюродных-четвероюродных родственников.

Стив закатил глаза:   
– Да наверное. Только вот я никого из них не знаю. Думаю, я вообще не знаю столько людей, со сколькими ты состоишь в родстве.

– Господи, а ты всегда такой мелодраматичный? – жалобно спросил Баки.

– Я не мелодраматичный! – запротестовал Стив немного мелодраматично.

На это Баки лишь фыркнул:   
– Ладно, хорошо, не мелодраматичный, – сказал он тоном, которым успокаивают. – Но тебе подходит суббота? А вечеринка с подарками запланирована на четверг, чтобы гости приехали заранее. И нужно как можно раньше организовать примерку костюмов, чтобы у них было время подогнать их по фигуре. С твоим точно придется повозиться.

– Пошел ты, – пробормотал Стив. – Хорошо.

– Сможешь прийти на примерку завтра? И нужно заполнить документы на брачную лицензию.

– Вот именно поэтому никто и не женится за две недели, – мрачно пробормотал Стив.

– Да, но в итоге ты останешься в неплохом выигрыше, – сказал Баки. – Деньги и я в качестве мужа. Да многие убили бы за такую возможность.

– Угу, уверен, – мрачно сказал Стив.

И после этого… говорить больше было не о чем. Последовала еще одна неловкая пауза. Сейчас Стиву казалось, что каждая их встреча с Баки переполнена этим неловким молчанием. Что, честно говоря, было неудивительно, учитывая, что и встреч таких было всего две.

– Ладно, ну… тогда увидимся завтра, – сказал Баки. 

Он положил трубку до того, как Стив успел что-то ответить, и осталось только застонать. Зачем он вообще это делает? Он посмотрел на экран компьютера – на страницу с открытым и подтвержденным заказом. Точно. Вот поэтому.

***  
Стив спихнул с себя одеяло – он уже примерно час крутился в постели, переворачиваясь с боку на бок, но сон так и не шел. Такое с ним случалось довольно часто, и было просто смешно, если учесть, как сильно он уставал – его тело словно вело непримиримую битву с самим собой.

Наконец он сдался и сел на постели, взяв с тумбочки очки и компьютер. Наташа говорила, что в сети много статей о случившемся с Баки. Стив чувствовал себя немного виноватым, выискивая их – наверное, надо было дождаться, пока Баки сам расскажет ему, блюсти границы, как сказал бы Сэм – но вряд ли в ближайшее время они с Баки будут много говорить по душам, а ему почему-то казалось, что вступать в этот брак лучше со всей информацией, какую только можно получить.

По запросу «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс» выпало приличное количество результатов, но Стив решил начать со статьи, которая называлась «Хронология героических поступков, совершенных сержантом Барнсом во время пребывания в плену».

Закончив читать, Стив хотел только одного: никогда этого не видеть. В статье явно пытались выставить Баки бравым героем, но вышло довольно нелепо: случившееся описывалось радостным, почти ликующим тоном, отчего казалось, что автор призывал полюбоваться, сколько ужасного произошло с другим человеком. Посмотрите, как страшно его пытали. Читайте, как он отвлекал на себя внимание охраны, из-за чего его били еще сильнее. Читайте, как он получил ранение в руку в перестрелке, во время которой его и захватили, и как все три месяца плена он обходился без лечения, из-за чего после освобождения руку пришлось ампутировать. Читайте о том, как все это время его семья думала, что он мертв, и как его сестра назвала в честь него сына. Читайте о том, как он потерял память и после спасения не мог назвать собственного имени. Читайте о месяцах, что он провел в полевом госпитале, просыпаясь с криками от кошмаров, потому что думал, будто еще в плену, в клетке. Читайте, как его накрыло паникой во время вручения медали Почета и как отцу пришлось выводить его из зала.

Стив закрыл статью – он не стал смотреть видео с душераздирающим срывом сержанта Барнса, вот уж спасибо – и отставил ноутбук обратно на тумбочку, а затем медленно снял очки. Он еще долго бездумно смотрел в потолок, но заснуть так и не смог.

Наверное, на следующий день, когда они встретились с Баки у портного, на лице Стива что-то такое отразилось – Баки вопросительно вскинул бровь.

– Ух ты, ну и дерьмово же ты выглядишь, – жизнерадостно поприветствовал он Стива. 

А Стив не знал, как отвечать. По-хорошему, он должен был завестись с пол-оборота, но он все еще думал о медицинских экспериментах, которые ставили над Баки в плену. Лицо Баки как-то разом вытянулось, и он несколько раз кивнул.

– Кто тебе рассказал? – тихо спросил он. – Или ты меня погуглил?

– Погуглил, – признался Стив, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что не понимает о чем речь. – Мне правда очень жаль.

Баки сильно закусил губу и отвернулся. Затем сделал глубокий вдох и пожал плечами. 

– Ну, это не секрет, – сказал он странно спокойным голосом. – Но мне больше нравилось, когда ты вел себя как полный засранец.

– Это ты вел себя как засранец – автоматически ответил Стив, и губы Баки сами собой растянулись в улыбке, хотя и не особо счастливой.

– Вот так и продолжай, хорошо? Я не хочу… – он снова пожал плечами и прокашлялся. – Не надо меня жалеть.

Это Стив мог понять. 

– Хорошо, – согласился он. – Вот что я собираюсь тебе сказать – рядом с тобой даже я никогда не буду выглядеть дерьмово, потому что ты выглядишь еще хуже, чем дерьмо.

Баки рассмеялся. 

– Ты бестолочь, – сообщил он Стиву, открывая дверь в кабинет портного. Он захлопнул ее перед самым носом Стива и громко рассмеялся, словно они снимались в комедии. Стив покачал головой.

– Придурок, – пробормотал он.

После примерки костюмов они пошли перекусить, и Баки достал планшет, чтобы начать заполнять документы на брачную лицензию. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы тут было твое среднее имя? – спросил Баки, впечатывая данные в строчки формы, нахмурившись от напряжения. Наблюдая, как тот работает левой рукой, Стив задумался, приходится ли ему надевать специальную перчатку, чтобы работать с тачскрином. 

– А ты? – спросил вместо ответа Стив. 

Баки закатил глаза, не отрываясь от экрана.

– От него произошло мое прозвище, – напомнил он. – А какое твое?

– Грант, – сообщил Стив. – А как мы познакомились?

Вот теперь Баки на него посмотрел:   
– Эй, это же только вчера случилось. Я думал, только у меня тут амнезия.

Стив не смог сдержаться и тихо рассмеялся. Наверное, не стоило, учитывая все, через что Баки пришлось пройти, но Стив всегда любил черный юмор, и особенно – когда люди подшучивали над собой.

– Я имел в виду, что мы будем говорить об этом людям, – пояснил Стив. – Думаю, ты и сам не захочешь рассказывать двум миллионам человек из своей семьи настоящую историю.

– О, – Баки задумался на пару секунд. – Ну, мы можем говорить, что ты работал в центре ветеранов, – предложил он после небольшой заминки. – Это несложно запомнить, потому что так оно и было. И вопросов не станут задавать – они все боятся, что со мной случится нервный срыв.

Стив слегка поморщился от ноток отчаяния, засквозивших в голосе Баки. 

– Ладно. Мы встретились в центре ветеранов. Я убирал в туалете, а ты насмехался над моим ростом.

– Я собирался отлить, но тут обнаружил что какой-то нэнси-бой трясет передо мной задницей, а потом еще отказывается от помощи, – озвучил Баки свою версию произошедшего, отчего лицо Стива немедленно залилось краской.

– Собираешься называть меня нэнси-боем перед всей своей семьей? – спросил он.

Баки фыркнул:   
– Да половина из них даже не поймет, о чем речь. И я в любом случае думаю, что описание не соответствует действительности. 

– Ты так думаешь? – удивленно спросил Стив. Баки, конечно,был не первым, кто так его назвал. Тот пожал плечами.  
– Ты мелкий, но при этом слишком задиристый для нэнси, – сообщил ему Баки.

– Знаешь, многие считают, что я очень милый и приятный, – сказал Стив, разом перестав раздражаться на отношение к себе Баки. – Я даже перевожу старушек через дорогу.

Баки рассмеялся так, что чуть не выронил из рук планшет. Да и самому Стиву пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться. У Баки оказался очень приятный смех. Но вместе с тем Стива слегка раздражало, что смеется Баки над ним – причем не просто смеется, а ржет как конь. Он действительно помогал старушкам переходить улицы, и большинство людей и правда считало его очень милым и приятным. Почему Баки казалось, что это так смешно?

Наконец Баки успокоился и вытер слезы с глаз:   
– Уф. Слушай, приятель, можно же одновременно быть и засранцем, и хорошим парнем.

– Совершенно бессмысленное утверждение, – возразил Стив.

Баки пожал плечами:  
– Да ты и сам совершенно бессмысленный.

***  
Они быстро прошлись по деталям истории своего знакомства – да, отношения развивались быстро, но они так влюблены (Баки произнес это с совершенно идиотским выражением лица), что просто не могли ждать; Стив сделал ему предложение прямо во время бейсбольного матча («И с чего бы это я стал отвлекаться от хорошей игры ради какого-то там предложения?» – запротестовал Стив, и Баки с ним согласился, но добавил: «Тетушкам в возрасте такое нравится. Разве они тебе об этом не рассказывали, пока ты переводил их через дорогу?»), а затем им пришлось около часа ждать в суде, пока выдадут идентификационный номер, по которому они смогут получить брачную лицензию.

– Какой у тебя любимый фильм? – спросил Стив, пока они ждали.

– «Рокки», – ответил Баки. – А у тебя?

– «Вся президентская рать».

– Фу, политический «триллер», – пробормотал Баки себе под нос, пальцами обозначив кавычки. 

Стив закатил глаза.

– Каким спортом ты увлекался в старших классах?

– Футбол, борьба и бейсбол. А ты что делал в старших классах? Кружок рисования или что-то в этом роде? – В голосе его не было пренебрежения, которое Стив обычно слышал от задающих этот вопрос.

– Художественная секция и АГГ, – подтвердил Стив.

– Что за АГГ? – спросил Баки. 

Стив уставился на него:  
– Да ладно? Альянс геев и гетеросексуалов. Ты про них даже не знал?

Баки пожал плечами, вид у него был немного сконфуженный:   
– Ну, я не особо распространялся про все это в старших классах, знаешь ли. Не то, чем стоит хвастаться в раздевалке спортивной секции.

Стив задумчиво хмыкнул.

– А какой у тебя любимый цвет?

Баки скривился:   
– Не знаю. Синий? С чего вообще такой вопрос? А у тебя какой?

– А я дальтоник, – пожал Стив плечами.

Баки уставился на него:   
– Да ты просто издеваешься. Художник-дальтоник?

Стив тихо рассмеялся:   
– Ну, мама постаралась, чтобы я знал, какие цвета принято использовать, в смысле, что небо синее, а трава зеленая. И когда я рисую на заказ, всегда спрашиваю, есть ли особые пожелания по поводу цветовой гаммы. Даже если я не могу увидеть цвет , как остальные люди, всегда можно прочитать название на тюбике.

Наконец они получили лицензию и вышли из суда. Какое-то время оба топтались на тротуаре перед зданием. 

– Ну, – сказал наконец Стив. – Э, думаю, скоро увидимся.

– Угу, – согласился Баки. – Скорее всего, нужно будет сделать еще несколько примерок. И, может, выбрать торт. О, черт, – внезапно сказал он. – У тебя, наверное, аллергия на тысячу разных вещей? Ты явно выглядишь как аллергик на все подряд.

Стив постарался выглядеть настолько достойно, насколько это вообще было возможно возможно в такой ситуации. Но все равно пришлось признаваться:   
– Да, я аллергик на… пару-тройку продуктов.

– Ты уж будь добр, составь список, чтобы я передал его тете, – сказал Баки. – А то точно подпортишь ей настроение, если упадешь замертво, откусив кусок свадебного торта. 

– Да и себе, скорее всего, подпорчу, – не моргнув глазом согласился Стив. – Я пришлю тебе список.

– Он будет длинным, да? – спросил Баки с глубоким вздохом.

Стив закатил глаза и развернулся, готовый отправится к станции метро, чтобы поехать домой.

– Мне придется отказаться от арахисового масла? – закричал вслед ему Баки. – Я не могу на этой пойти, Стив!

Стив, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец.

– А вот это было очень не по-супружески, – сказал Баки. – Ты не можешь послать парня нахрен и просто так уйти!

На что Стив, конечно, показал палец еще раз, невозмутимо двигаясь вперед.


	3. Глава 3

В течение следующих двух недель Стив и Баки обменялись всего несколькими сообщениями. В основном Баки спрашивал что-то типа «Масляный крем – да или нет» и «Ты знаешь, что такое масляный крем? Потому что я без понятия», а Стив, репетируя рассказ об их знакомстве и обнаружив в истории несколько дыр, спросил у Баки: «А ты согласился вступить со мной в брак до того как познакомил с семьей?»

На следующий день Стив работал над портретом Бет, используя в качестве образца фотографию с фейсбук-страницы Баки, которую нашел, когда ввел в строку поиска «Баки Барнс», а не «Джеймс». Он как раз размышлял, что неплохо бы им подружиться в социальной сети до свадьбы, потому что ему хотелось бы установить с сестрами Баки хотя бы подходящие ситуации отношения, когда Баки ему позвонил. Стив переключил телефон на громкую связь и продолжил возиться в компьютере.

– Мне велели узнать твое мнение о цветах, – отчитался Баки.

– В целом? – спросил Стив, притворяясь непонимающим. – Просто фанат.

– Знаешь что, я просто дам тетушке твой номер, – пригрозил Баки. – Я ей десять раз сказал, что нам все равно и она может делать что ее душа пожелает. Думаешь, она меня услышала?

– Думаю, нет, – ответил Стив.

– Конечно, нет, – продолжил Баки, не обращая внимания на реплику Стива. Следующую фразу он произнес писклявым голосом: – Баки, а вот что ты выберешь – этот розовый или другой розовый, который выглядит совершенно точно так же, как первый? Баки, какой из двух совершенно одинаковых шрифтов ты бы хотел увидеть на программке мероприятия? Баки, какими цветами украсим центральную площадку? – Тут он вздохнул. – Да я вообще знаю всего два вида цветов.

– И какие? – заинтересовался Стив.

– Розы и гвоздики.

– Еще есть лилии, – сказал на это Стив. – О, а еще цветы, из которых делают гавайские цветочные ожерелья!

– Гибискусы, – отсутствующим тоном поправил Баки. – Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы по центру были гибискусы?

– Нет, я просто перечислил, что знаю. И выходит, ты тоже знаешь как минимум три вида.

– Как же мне повезло-то, – сказал Баки. – А еще нам нужны совместные фото.

– Что? – спросил Стив. У Баки было не очень хорошо с логикой повествования.

– У нас нет ни одной совместной фотографии. А парочки всегда их делают. Плюс, я просто уверен, что тетушка потребует от нас фото для цветочной композиции или тому подобной ерунды. Она уже говорила, что хочет огромное фото в рамке.

– И как мы собираемся сделать кучу фоток, чтобы они не выглядели отснятыми в один день?

– Не знаю. Одежду менять? Ты же у нас человек с творческой жилкой. 

Стив закатил глаза:   
– Но я же не фотограф.

Баки застонал:   
– Вот ведь… Ладно, я знаю подходящего парня.

– Кто-то, кого ты ненавидишь? – предположил Стив по тому, с какой неохотой Баки заговорил о потенциальном фотографе.

– Нет, он будет моим свидетелем на свадьбе. А у тебя кто-то будет?

Стив состроил гримасу телефону:   
– Я и не думал, что мне он понадобится.

– Ты вообще представляешь, как проходят свадьбы ? Что, таких фильмов не смотрел? – Баки явно издевался. – Конечно, у тебя должен быть свидетель. Ему еще и речь говорить.

Стив вспомнил выражение, появляющееся на лице Сэма всякий раз, когда в разговоре всплывало имя Баки. Может, у него получится уговорить Наташу. Она хорошая актриса и сможет притвориться, что эта свадьба – лучшее, что могло случиться со Стивом... и что она без ума от Баки. Вот у Сэма точно не выйдет.

– Хорошо, но что будем делать с этими фотками? – жалобно спросил Стив. – Это же огромная работа.

– Ой-ой-ой, – саркастически протянул Баки. – Может, родителям поднять тебе зарплату?

Стиву совершенно точно нечего было на это ответить, поэтому он лишь раздраженно выдохнул.

– Отлично, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Когда?

– Завтра? Не знаю точно, спрошу у Дугана, и мы определимся, когда у него будет время. Но какие-то фотографии можем просто снять на телефон, ну, сам понимаешь – притвориться, что сделали их на свиданиях или типа того.

Стив откинул голову и уставился в потолок – да, смысл в словах Баки определенно был. У нормальных парочек всегда тонны фотографий друг друга в телефоне. 

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Стив. – Можем сделать что-то завтра, с твоим другом или без него, а потом еще какие-то уже с ним.

– Договорились.

– Договорились, – повторил Стив. После недолгого молчания Баки повесил трубку, а Стив еще какое-то время приходил в себя.

– Ну разве вы двое не звучите отвратительно влюбленными? – за его спиной словно ниоткуда появилась Наташа. Стив подпрыгнул, нарисовав кривую линию прямо на носу Бет.

– Наташа! Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты так подкрадываешься!

– Знаю, – отмахнулась она.

– Хм… За это – и если Сэму это так морально претит, будешь моим свидетелем на свадьбе?.. Свидетельницей, – поправился он, пожимая плечами. 

Во взгляде Наташи словно загорелся свет – по опыту их двухлетней дружбы Стив мог охарактеризовать его только одним словом: «опасный».

– И произнести речь? – спросила она.

– Да, – уже не так решительно подтвердил Стив. – А ты любишь произносить речи?

– О, я хочу произнести конкретно эту речь. Но для начала мне нужно будет встретиться с Блинки.

Стив выразительно на нее посмотрел. Само собой, она отлично знала, как зовут Баки, но отказывалась произносить его имя правильно. 

– Ты можешь встретиться с ним завтра, – небрежно сказал Стив. – Нам нужно сделать совместные фото, причем выглядеть на них как парочка. Бр, надеюсь не придется делать эти мерзкие фотки, на которых он будет стоять позади меня, обняв руками за талию. Я просто ненавижу такую позу, а все остальные ее обожают, раз я такой мелкий.

Наташа посмотрела на него слегка скептически:   
– Может, тебе стоит поработать над своими интонациями. 

– В каком смысле? – насторожился Стив.

– Ну, я подумала, что вам надо будет притворяться, будто вы наслаждаетесь обществом друг друга, – пояснила Наташа. – А что-то наслаждением тут и не пахнет.

– Мне просто не нравится, когда он ведет себя как застранец, – пробормотал Стив. 

В тот же момент его телефон дзинькнул входящим сообщением. От Баки. Стив открыл его и обнаружил фото Баки, уставившегося прямо в камеру телефона. И никаких пояснений, словно все, что он хотел – увидеть, насколько недоволен происходящим он вот прямо сейчас. Стив закрыл лицо руками и покачал головой. Год ему предстоит долгий.

Дуган оказался высоким, крепко сбитым блондином с густыми усами. Скорее всего, он был на несколько лет старше Стива. На шее у него болталась дорогущая камера.

– Тим Дуган, – представился он, энергично пожимая Стиву руку. – Ты, наверное, жених Барнса, о котором я до вчерашнего дня ни разу не слышал.

У Стива не было ни единой мысли, как на это можно ответить, поэтому он просто зыркнул в сторону Баки.

– Эй, чувак, ты же знаешь правило «не спрашивают – не говори»*, – расслабленно пошутил Баки. 

Дуган рассмеялся так громко и раскатисто, что Стив почувствовал, что этот парень ему начинает нравиться. 

Только после этого он обратил внимания на Баки, который явно приоделся – видимо, под давлением матери – и побрился, а его длинные волосы были убраны в аккуратный пучок, который выглядел просто очаровательно. Сэм бы посмеялся над таким видом и обозвал обладателя хипстером, но Баки выглядел более опрятно, чем за все время, которое Стив знал его.

– Отлично, сержант, я как раз на прошлой неделе делал фотки по поводу обручения двоюродной сестры, так что общая идея мне понятна. Ну, если у вас нет каких-то специфических запросов?

Стив и Баки переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами. 

– Да нам то же, что и всем, – ответил за обоих Баки.

Но к самой большой подставе они оказались совершенно не готовы: предполагалось, что на всех этих фотографиях они будут выглядеть как влюбленные друг в друга люди. А еще – что им придется друг друга касаться.

– Да не стесняйся ты, сержант, давай смелее, – рявкнул Дуган. – Голова к голове. Посмотрите друг другу в глаза – со значением! Давайте, покажите мне страстное томление!

– Похоже, он и правда чертов профессионал, – пробормотал Баки. – А я думал, он только с места преступления фото делает.

– Такой подход здорово бы оживил свадебные фото, – сказал Cтив.

Баки фыркнул, и они как-то оба разом наклонились – и со всего маху врезались лбами друг в друга. Дуган ржал, как ненормальный, глядя, как резко они метнулись в разные стороны.

– Осторожнее надо, – рявкнул Стив.

– Я пытался осторожнее – это ты рванул, – парировал Баки.

– Так вот как вы, ребята, сексом занимаетесь? – пошутил Дуган. 

Стив подавился слюной, закашлялся и покраснел как рак. Он совершенно не был готов к разговорам о сексе.

– Господи, – пробормотал Баки. – Это просто балаган какой-то.

Стив почувствовал, что его терпению приходит конец. Ему было жарко, от весеннего цветения обострилась аллергия, а из-за заложенного носа болела голова – и тут еще Баки, раздраженный и раздражающий. На такое Стив точно не подписывался.

Но потом он вдруг заметил, как старательно Баки отворачивает левый бок, как смущенно прячет левую руку за спину, и большая часть гнева растаяла без следа. Баки было так же некомфортно, как и ему. А ведь все, что он хотел – получить деньги на университет и не зависеть при этом от родных...а заполучил жениха.

– Просто… потерпи, ладно? – пробормотал Баки. 

Он обхватил Стива за предплечья, уводя левую половину тела из-под прицела камеры, а затем медленно наклонился, прикасаясь лбом ко лбу Стива. Стив устроил руки у Баки на талии – и не мог не почувствовать, какие накачанные у него там мышцы.

– Вот это прям хорошо! – выкрикнул Дуган. – То что надо.

Стиву было довольно неловко от того, что глаза Баки оказались так близко, и он закрыл глаза. Он постарался заставить себя расслабиться, чтобы поза не выглядела такой деревянной.

– Прямо отлично! – продолжал подбадривать их Дуган. – Смотрится суперски. Может это и прозвучит странно, но вы, ребята, по-настоящему страстная парочка.

– Звучит странно, Дуган, – пробубнил Баки. Он говорил негромко, помня, как близко они сейчас друг от друга, но Стив чувствовал движение его губ.

– Хорошо! А вот тут бы очень уместно смотрелся поцелуй, – предложил Дуган. 

Наступила пауза.

– Ты не против? – прошептал Баки.

– Просто сделай это, – прошипел в ответ Стив, стараясь не показать, насколько ему неловко. 

Баки хмыкнул и повиновался, склоняя голову и губами едва прикасаясь к губам Стива.

– Ой, да ладно! – возмутился Дуган. – Ты же своего жениха целуешь, а не соседскую бабушку.

Стив резко выдохнул через нос, и слегка приподнялся на носочки, чтобы занять более удобную позицию. Губы Баки были всего в паре сантиметров, и в животе Стива все ухнуло вниз, когда он потянулся к ним. По правде говоря, Стив никого не целовал уже довольно давно. 

– Прямо молодцы, – похвалил Дуган, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. 

Стив не мог поднять на Баки взгляда, чувствуя, что его щеки просто пылают.

– Нам нужна еще одна, так чтобы лица было хорошо и четко видно, – сказал Баки, постирая шею. – Тетка специально просила.

– Ладно, Барнс, тогда становись за спиной у жениха и обними его руками за талию.

У Стива аж дыхание перехватило. 

Баки скривился:   
– Я эту позу просто ненавижу, – пожаловался он. – Сразу ощущение, что фоточка с танцев в школе. А можно мы просто встанем рядом?

– Хочешь, чтобы я сфоткал вас стоящими бок о бок? – В голосе Дугана звучал скепсис. – Но вы хотя бы за руки возьметесь?

– Да черт побери, – пробормотал Баки. 

Он приобнял Стива правой рукой за талию, пряча левую за спину. Стив в ответ так же приобнял его, макушкой устраиваясь Баки под подбородок. 

– Отлично, то, что надо, смотрится просто супер, – обрадовался Дуган. – Но, ребята, могли бы и улыбнуться. Ну, конечно, если не хотите, чтобы на фото были такие скорбные мины.

– Тетушка захочет с улыбкой, – вздохнул Баки. 

Стив старался изо всех сил, но уверенности в том, что на лице отразилось что нужно, у него не было.

Дуган покачал головой:   
– Парни, вы такая красивая пара, – сказал он. – У меня от вас прямо пар из ушей идет.

– Да у тебя всегда пар из ушей, – парировал Баки, ухмыляясь.

– И что, это все, что вы хотите? Сколько у нас вышло – четыре фотки? Большинство фотосессий с парами, которые я делал, были настоящей пыткой. И занимали часы.

– Ну, мы не запаслись одинаковыми клетчатыми рубашками и галстуками-бабочками, чтобы сделать фотки на велике, подходящие случаю? – пошутил Стив. 

Баки весело хмыкнул.

– Мы могли бы купить жвачку и понадувать пузыри.

– Вот ты ржешь, а я сто раз такое снимал, – рассказал Дуган. – Вообще фотки с жвачкой – очень популярная тема.

– Думаю, нам хватит того, что есть, – ответил на это Баки, закатывая глаза.

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Дуган. – Было приятно с тобой познакомиться, Стив. Не обижай сержанта, а то мои следующие фото с тобой будут как те, что я делаю по работе.

Баки застонал и пихнул Дугана в бок:   
– Давай, вали уже.

– Увидимся на следующей неделе, – сказал Дуган. – Я отправлю тебе фото по электронке. Отретушировать их?

Баки посмотрел на Стива – тот пожал плечами:   
– Делай, что обычно делаешь, – попросил он. 

Баки согласно кивнул. Дуган покачал головой.

– Ну, вы и правда самая непритязательная пара из всех, с кем я работал. Что весьма неожиданно, учитывая, что сержант у нас прима-балерина.

Отсалютовав напоследок, он ушел, оставив Баки со Стивом в неловком молчании.

– Эм… – сказал Баки, доставая телефон. – Ладно, иди сюда. – Он устроился подбородком у Стива на плече, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке. – Улыбочку, – велел он. 

Вместо этого Стив скривился – и Баки сделал фото.

– Ну, для всех, кто тебя хоть чуть-чуть знает, такое выражение лица покажется более естественным.

– Да ты вообще меня не знаешь, – напомнил ему Стив, доставая свой телефон. – Давай, теперь на мой.

Они сделали еще несколько фото, а потом поехали к Стиву, решив, что им нужно поснимать Баки в его квартире. По мере того, как они подходили, у Стива внутри все сильнее нарастала неуверенность. Его дом был старым и полуразвалившимся. Баки, чего доброго, и правда решит, что Стив нуждается в благотворительности.

Представшее перед ними здание и правда выглядело жалким даже снаружи, и Стив незаметно посмотрел на Баки. Но по его лицу было сложно что-то прочитать, поэтому Стив не мог понять, о чем тот думает. Никогда раньше он не задумывался, что лестница у них обшарпанная, а на этажах не хватает лампочек, но сейчас ему почему-то было за это стыдно.

– На каком этаже живешь? – спросил Баки, когда они поднялись на третий.

– На пятом, – промямлил Стив, стараясь не показать, насколько он запыхался. Судя по тому, как скептически Баки вскинул бровь, вышло не очень хорошо.

– А что, лифты больше не в моде?

– Он сломался, – объяснил Стив. – Месяцев шесть назад.

Баки нахмурился:   
– Ну должен же быть еще грузовой лифт?

– Мне можешь не… – Стив вынужден был замолчать и перевести дух. Обычно все было не так плохо, но сейчас – из-за Баки – он старался не дышать слишком громко, а значит, воздуха особенно не хватало. – Мне можешь не рассказывать, – закончил он фразу. – Миссис Диггинс с моего этажа вообще едва ходит. Она в принципе не может карабкаться по этой лестнице. Я обещаю засудить управляющую компанию примерно раз в неделю, но они плевать на это хотели.

– Ну а чего тогда ты и правда не заявишь на них? – спросил Баки.

– О, да я писал жалобы, – мрачно ответил Стив. – Но, как обычно, все заняты чем-то другим. Богатым выгодно, чтобы бедные знали свое место, и вся система заточена именно под богатых, поэтому никто особенно не рвется помогать нам просто по доброте душевной.

Баки нахмурился еще сильнее:   
– Как-то это все неправильно.

Стив посмотрел на него, слегка удивившись:   
– Да, это не правильно, – согласился он. 

Обычно, когда он начинал двигать речи про социальную несправедливость и бедность, люди лишь закатывали глаза и пропускали сказанное мимо ушей; наверное, не стоило разглагольствовать о несправедливом распределении благ перед парнем, чья семья собирается платить ему тридцать шесть тысяч долларов в год просто за то, что он будет крутиться поблизости. Вот только Баки не выглядел раздраженным.

***  
Когда они вошли, то сразу заметили Наташу, сидящую на кухне с той особой улыбкой, которую Клинт называл волчьей. Она обернулась и посмотрела на них.

– Здравствуйте, – пропела она.

– Наташа, – полупривествующим, полупредупреждающим тоном сказал Стив. – Это Баки. Баки, это Наташа. Она будет моим… моей свидетельницей.

– Привет, – сказал Баки, протягивая руку. 

Наташа пожала ее, выгибая бровь.

– Как прошла фотосессия по поводу обручения? – спросила она совершенно ровным тоном, по которому, однако, хорошо знакомому с ней человеку было совершенно ясно слышно поддразнивание.

Стив сурово на нее посмотрел:   
– Мы решили сделать еще несколько фото здесь.

На лице Баки проступила неуверенность:   
– Она знает?

– Она знает, – подтвердила Наташа.

– Она знает, Клинт знает, Сэм и Райли тоже, – проинформировал Стив. – А что, предполагалось, что я не буду говорить об этом?

– Ну, я подумал, что будет не очень хорошо, если они расскажут остальным, и нас пошлют куда подальше, – пояснил Баки.

– Никто из них не собирается делать ничего подобного.

Баки пожал плечами:   
– Ладно.

Стив внимательно на него посмотрел. Да, Баки сказал «Ладно», а прозвучало как «Это ты сейчас так говоришь». Однако Стив знал своих друзей и был уверен, что они не собираются никому ничего рассказывать без его разрешения, не говоря уже о том, чтобы слить все Комитету по оказанию финансовой помощи – или кто еще там собирается их проверять. Интересно, у этого Комитета есть специальные сотрудники, которые проверяют, что люди не мошенничают? Стив попытался себе это представить – интересно, оружие им на работе выдают? Усилием воли он заставил себя перестать об этом думать.

– Так, просто подойди к духовке и притворись, что оттуда что-то достаешь, а я сделаю фото, – велел Стив. 

Баки выразительно на него посмотрел.

– И что я должен оттуда достать?

– Ничего. Просто сделай вид.

– Это же фото, – напомнил ему Баки. – Люди посмотрят на него и увидят, что на самом деле там ничего нет.

Вот так и получилось, что Стиву пришлось печь печенье со своим женихом – парнем, с которым он был знаком где-то с неделю.

– Так, а теперь нам нужно молоко, – сказал Баки. Стив пристально смотрел на него, пока до Баки не дошло и он не застонал: – У тебя аллергия на молоко.

– У меня аллергия на молоко.

– И что случится, если ты его все-таки выпьешь? Ты что, прямо умрешь? – уточнил Баки.

– Умрут окружающие, – пробормотала Наташа. 

Стив отчаянно покраснел и недобро на нее посмотрел. Меньше всего ему было нужно, чтобы кто-то обсуждал, как часто ему придется бегать в туалет после молочных продуктов – особенно с тем, кого он знает без году неделя.

Баки скорчил рожицу:   
– Ладно, никакого молока. Отлично. Но для печенья-то оно все равно нужно.

– Зачем? – спросил Стив. – Я никогда не добавляю молоко в тесто для печенья.

– Но с молоком печенье получается более влажным.

Стив скривился:   
– Ненавижу это слово – влажный.

Баки всплеснул руками:   
– Что, теперь мне нельзя разговаривать так, как я привык?

Стив закрыл лицо руками и приглушенно застонал:   
– Мы можем взять миндальное молоко.

– Отлично.

– Отлично.

После этого на несколько минут воцарилась уютная тишина; оба они были слишком сосредоточены на смешивании – даже не глядя на Наташу, Стив был уверен, что она ухмыляется. И тут Баки разбил яйцо металлическими пальцами, но сделал это с такой силой, что осколки скорлупы и брызги желтка полетели во все стороны. Стив развернулся к нему, раздраженный и уже совсем было готовый наехать, но увидел, что Баки замер, пристально разглядывая собственную руку, покрытую ошметками яйца.

– Баки? – позвал Стив.

– Я не хотел, – прошептал тот. – Я не хотел бить так сильно. Это… – Он замолчал. – Я все еще привыкаю к этой штуке. 

Он стоял, сгорбившись так, что плечи практически поднялись к ушам, явно недовольный собой – и Стив помнил другой ситуации, когда гнев оставил бы его так быстро.

– Все в порядке, – наконец сказал он Баки, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как обычно. Баки специально просил, чтобы Стив его не жалел, и Стиву было прекрасно знакомо это чувство. Он ненавидел, когда люди нянчились с ним из-за его проблем со здоровьем. – У меня обычно другая проблема. Пытаюсь открыть банку – а потом приходится просить помощи у Нат.

– Он все время так делает, – подтвердила Наташа. – А народ смущается.

Баки покачал головой:   
– Я… мне, наверное, лучше пойти домой.

– Не лучше, – сказал Стив. – Нам надо закончить с этим печеньем.

Баки развернулся к раковине и смыл яйцо с руки. Потом он схватил кусок бумажного полотенца и принялся вытирать учиненный беспорядок.

– Не хочу испортить еще что-нибудь.

Стив не мог до конца расшифровать выражение, застывшее на лице Наташи, но все равно постарался его проигнорировать:   
– Баки, ты ничего не испортил.

– Я накрошил скорлупы в тесто для печенья.

– Достанем, – пожал плечами Стив. Баки стоял к нему спиной, но Стив все равно видел, как напряжены его плечи. – Хотя, знаешь, может, стоит оставить, как есть. Пусть будет более хрустящим.

Баки издал звук, который был почти похож на смешок – или мог бы им быть. Он осторожно обернулся, стараясь не встречаться глазами со Стивом. 

– Это все э… Они должны ее как-то настроить, сделать более управляемой. Это опытный образец. Пока еще не окончательная версия, понимаешь? Она у меня совсем недавно.

– Все равно впечатлет, – честно сказал Стив. Он никогда не видел таких крутых протезов.

– Впечатляло бы еще сильнее, не круши я все вокруг, – пробормотал он. – С тех пор как он у меня появился, я сломал четыре телефона. – На его щеках заалел румянец, но плечи немного расслабились. – Плюс к этому перебил кучу маминой посуды. Чувствую себя из-за этого просто дерьмово.

– Уверен, что она не расстроилась, – сказал Стив, вспоминая каким тоном Уинифред говорила, что сделает все на свете, лишь бы хоть чуть-чуть облегчить жизнь сына. Баки пожал плечами. Затем он прокашлялся и растер шею пальцами.

– Ну ладно. Так что, мы будем заканчивать?

***  
Несмотря на возражения Стива, Баки вымыл всю посуду, которую они использовали во время готовки. А Стив воспользовался случаем и нащелкал фото. Баки мыл посуду в его квартире – если не знать, что они едва знакомы, все выглядело очень по-семейному.

Когда печенье было готово, Баки приготовился позировать для задуманного фото – и когда он полез в духовку без прихваток, и Стив не сдержал вопля..

– Баки! – закричал он.

– Она же металлическая, – напомнил ему Баки с легкой ухмылкой. – Не больно.

Но, похоже, происшествие с яйцом серьезно выбило его из колеи, потому что он ни о чем больше со Стивом не спорил и постоянно замолкал на полуслове даже во время их нехитрых разговоров – так что в конце концов Стив понял, что имел в виду Баки, когда сказал, что ему больше нравится Стив, ведущий себя как засранец. Такой вот Баки, тихий и погруженный в себя, был намного хуже Баки, заставляющего Стива мечтать о том, чтобы выдрать ему волосы. Стиву никогда особо не нравились люди, которые во всем с ним соглашаются.

После того как Баки ушел, Стив устроился на кровати и какое-то время просто сидел, не думая ни о чем. Затем он взял телефон, чтобы просмотреть получившиеся фото и выбрать , какие из них можно будет отослать Баки – и тут заметил целую кучу фотографий, где они были вдвоем и которые не были селфи. Их явно по-тихому сделала Наташа. Большинство из них были просто жуткие – с враждебностью, видимой невооруженным взглядом, раздражением и разочарованием на лице Стива – так что настроение его окончательно упало.

В их первую встречу, в том туалете в центре ветеранов, Баки предложил ему свою помощь. Сегодня он хотел сбежать – но перед этим все равно сначала убрал устроенный беспорядок. Помыл посуду после готовки. Стив вспомнил, как Сэм однажды сказал ему, что люди с ПТСР почти все время пребывают в стрессе, постоянно ожидая, что случится что-то плохое. А потом он подумал обо всем, перечисленном в статье, о том, что случились с Баки.

Стив вел себя с ним как полный засранец.

И ему стало стыдно. Он подумал, что если бы он просто встретил Баки – где-то на улице, или они правда случайно столкнулись бы несколько раз в центре ветеранов, – он вел бы себя лучше. Он набрасывался на него просто потому, что из-за всего происходящего чувствовал себя таким ущербным – его навыков не хватает даже на то, чтобы найти нормальную работу, поэтому приходится вступать во вроде как фиктивный (а на самом деле не – очень) брак просто чтобы не умереть с голоду. Он всегда становился особенно злобным, когда чувствовал себя неуверенно – он был таким всю свою жизнь, и мама часто ругала его за это.

Стив расправил плечи и поклялся себе вести себя с Баки поприличнее. Как и говорила его мама, терпение и труд все перетрут. Он будет работать над своим отношением. Иначе можно рассчитывать, что год пройдет хорошо, если они с Баки постоянно будут собачиться?

Он вынул контактные линзы и почистил зубы, а затем, по какому-то наитию, сделал фотку прямо как есть: в очках, со спутанными волосами, с настоящей, непритворной улыбкой, – и отправил это Баки с пожеланием спокойной ночи.

Он постарается быть самым лучшим фиктивным мужем на свете.

***  
Стив вытер руку о штаны, перехватил ею папку с бумагами, а потом сделал то же самое со второй потной ладонью. Ему предстояло зайти в дом, полный Барнсов. Он подписал и принес брачный контракт, который прислал ему Джордж по электронной почте («Знаю, вся эта бумажная волокита немного раздражает, но, сам понимаешь, иногда кажется, что без этого никуда»). Там говорилось, что он получит свои тридцать шесть тысяч долларов, если развод состоится не раньше, чем через год – чтобы ни у кого и не возникло и тени сомнений, предположил Стив. Он сделал глубокий вдох и постучал в дверь.

Баки распахнул дверь буквально сразу, и они застыли на пороге, уставившись друг на друга. Это была их первая встреча с того дня, как они пекли печенье на кухне Стива. Баки разоделся в аккуратную, классического кроя рубашку и убрал волосы в опрятный пучок. Стив быстро провел рукой по своей челке в попытке убедиться, что волосы лежат, как надо.

– Входи, – наконец предложил Баки, уступая дорогу. – Сними…

– Обувь, я помню, – нетерпеливо перебил его Стив. Затем замер. Он же клялся себе быть с Баки помягче всего три дня назад. Баки, однако, не выглядел оскорбленным, поэтому и Стив не стал особо убиваться. – Вот, – протянул он Баки папку. – Для твоих сестер.

– Что там? – спросил Баки, пытаясь заглянуть в папку. Стив дернул ее обратно на себя.

– Портреты, и ты не должен их видеть, пока они сами не посмотрят.

Баки закатил глаза, но на губах его появилась легкая улыбка. Он явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но тут его прервал раздавшийся из глубины дома женский голос:   
– Это он? 

Затем послышался топот, словно небольшая армия устремилась в сторону лестницы.

– Народ, – заворчал Баки. – Хватит уже. Мы сейчас поднимемся.

– Ой, ну конечно же, вам нужно поздороваться, мы понимаем, – хихикнула другая женщина, и Стив, следуя за Баки вверх по лестнице, подумал, что сейчас он покраснел в первый, но далеко не в последний раз за этот долгий вечер. 

Идти следом за Баки тоже было ошибкой – сегодня на том были очень тесные джинсы, дающие прекрасную возможность рассмотреть его задницу во всей красе. Ну ладно, как минимум, ближайший год ему будет чем любоваться.

Когда они поднялись, Баки ткнул в Стива, словно представляя его остальным:   
– Это Стив Роджерс, – сказал он. – Мой… жених. Эм… Я не собираюсь представлять вас всех поименно, можете сами познакомиться – просто подходите все, кто хочет. Но постарайтесь не свести его с ума, – быстро добавил Баки, глянув на держащихся группой женщин – видимо, сестер Уинифред. Те уже выдвинулись в их сторону, и одна из них закатила глаза в ответ на предупреждение Баки.

– Стив, давай, положи себе поесть перед тем, как народ до тебя доберется, – позвала Уинифред. – Эй, никому не позволено приставать к нему, пока он не поест!

Бейли и Бет были на кухне, поэтому Стив отправился туда, чтобы отдать им рисунки и передать тот, который сделал для Бекки. 

– Вот, я тут нарисовал для вас, – сказал он. – Там ничего особенного, просто наброски с фоток на фейсбук-странице Баки, ну как-то так, – закончил он и пожал плечами.

– Ух ты! – выдохнула Бейли. – Это так здорово!

– Офигительно! – поддержала ее Бет. – Мам, ты только посмотри!

Уинифред глянула через плечо Бет и посмотрела на Стива, широко ему улыбнувшись: – Стив, ты такой талантливый!

Стив слегка покраснел и снова пожал плечами:   
– Когда рисую с натуры, а не по фотографии, получается лучше.

Баки вытянул шею, стараясь рассмотреть получше. 

– Черт, Стив, – сказал он. – Это просто восхитительно!

– А ты что, раньше его рисунков не видел? – спросила Бейли.

– О… да, конечно видел, – ответил тот. – Но они такие крутые, что мне всякий раз просто крышу сносит.

Стив засопел, еще сильнее заливаясь румянцем.

– А портреты Баки у тебя есть? – спросила Бет.

– О… конечно, – немного ошарашенно ответил Стив. – Целая куча.

– Хочу посмотреть!

– Ну, они у меня не с собой, – сказал Стив, внутренне вздыхая. Теперь ему придется рисовать чертову кучу портретов Баки.

– Только не показывай те, где он голый, – деланно содрогнулась Бейли, морща нос. 

Стиву немедленно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, а Бейли и Бет лишь довольно захихикали.

– У меня... э… есть один и для вас, Уинифред. – Он протянул ей рисунок, на котором изобразил ее вместе с Джорджем. 

Когда он заметил, как ее глаза наполняются слезами от одного взгляда на подарок, ему стало окончательно не по себе. У Сары Роджерс были стальные нервы – Стив всего раза три видел ее плачущей до того, как болезнь настолько захватила ее, что она больше не могла себя контролировать.

– Стив, это просто замечательно, – выдохнула Уинифред. 

Стив беспомощно посмотрел на Баки, который улыбался, качая головой.

– Мам, ну ладно тебе, ты пугаешь Стива.

– Простите, – извинилась она, вытирая глаза. – Я вообще от всего плачу.

– Так вот в кого это у Баки, – предположила Бет с заговорщицким смехом, словно Стиву тоже полагалось знать эту шутку. 

Стив хмыкнул и посмотрел на Баки. Тот скривился.

– Я от всего не плачу, – беззлобно ответил он. – У меня просто аллергия.

– Круглый год?

– Да.

– Баки, так не бывает, – усмехнулась Бейли. Выглядела она так, словно все еще продолжала ту известную всем шутку.

– Бывает, если проводишь весь год рядом с источником аллергии. Может, она на тебя, – парировал Баки. 

Бейли закатила глаза и показала ему язык, отчего они оба рассмеялись – и Стив был окончательно очарован. У него не было ни сестер, ни братьев. У Сэма были, двое, но так как сам Сэм был поздним ребенком, он оказался на десять лет их младше. Поэтому опыта общения с другими детьми в семье у Стива не было.

Уинифред положила ему руки на талию и легонько обняла. 

– Спасибо, – сказала она, и голос ее прозвучал настолько тепло, что внутри у него что-то сжалось. – Ладно, а теперь давай тебя покормим.

Она протянула ему тарелку и махнула рукой в сторону стола, накрытого в гостиной, предлагая выбрать что пожелает:   
– Все, что без клубники, орехов и молочных продуктов, помечено наклейками. И там точно никаких моллюсков, – пообещала она, а Стив слегка покраснел от смущения.

Гостиная была полна родственников Баки, которые тоже сновали вокруг стола, но у Стива сложилось ощущение, что все они лишь стараются вести себя как обычно, а на самом деле ждут, когда он будет готов. Он как раз присматривался к чему-то вроде овощной лазаньи, когда к нему подошла одна из женщин постарше.

– Привет, Стив, – улыбнулась она. – Я тетушка Баки, Кей, старшая сестра Джорджа.

– Приятно познакомиться, – ответил Стив, пытаясь протянуть ей руку, при этом не уронив тарелку. Она отмахнулась, давая понять, что не стоит беспокоиться.

– Вот тот салат с пастой приготовила я, – сказала она ему. Стив понял ее слова как рекомендацию попробовать, раз уж та, кто его приготовил, стояла рядом. – Этот рецепт достался мне от мамы, Баки всегда был ее любимцем, они были так близки, когда он был совсем маленьким. Она часто готовила ему этот салат, пока была жива. И когда его нам вернули, первое время он мог есть только его. Несколько месяцев подряд я готовила его ведрами, ведь у меня получается лучше всех, не считая мамы. 

Стив осторожно вернул вилку в салатную чашу, чувствуя себя неловко. Она, наверное, думала, что он уже знает эту историю про волшебный салат или как там его.

– Хорошо, что вы могли готовить этот салат, так он мог есть хотя бы что-то, – наконец сказал он.

– У него все еще странные отношения с едой, да? – заговорщицки спросила она, а Стив понятия не имел, поэтому просто засунул вилку, полную салата, в рот и неопределенно кивнул. – По-прежнему прячет ее в комнате и ест по сложному расписанию?

Стив жевал как можно медленнее. Они всего раз ели вместе, обедали. И Баки сам это предложил. Не упоминал он никакого расписания, но опять же – с чего бы ему рассказывать об этом Стиву?

– Господи, Кей, дай мальчику поесть. – К ним подошла еще одна женщина и пихнула Кей локтем. – Судя по его виду, ему это явно не помешает. – Она критически оглядела Стива и слегка покачала головой, заставив его недоуменно нахмуриться. Он же неплохо питался, просто тощий с рождения. – Неудивительно, что Моника только о том и говорит насколько придется ушить твой костюм. И я Анна, я организую вашу свадьбу.

– О, здравствуйте, – попытался поздороваться Стив с набитым ртом. Ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы проглотить всю еду хотя бы в два приема. – Спа… ох, спасибо за вашу помощь! 

«Даже если вас о ней и не просили», – мысленно добавил он.

– Анна ни одной свадьбы не пропустит, везде сунет свой длинный нос, – закатила глаза Кей. – Средний ребенок, – добавила она драматическим шепотом.

Анна фыркнула:   
– Зато старшие дети вечно такие «я знаю все лучше всех», да? – спросила она. – По Баки это тоже хорошо заметно.

Стив задумался, не было ли это своего рода тестом: может, они проверяли, будет ли он говорить про Баки гадости?. Поэтому он покачал головой:   
– О, нет, Баки… он замечательный. Очень, очень хороший.

Анна и Кей разом рассмеялись, толкая друг друга локтями.

– Нет, ты только посмотри, какой вежливый мальчик! – сказала Анна.

– Словно мы не знаем что Баки – вылитая копия малыша Джорджи, – согласилась Кей.

– Надеюсь, мне просто показалось, что вы говорите обо мне. – Из гостиной вышел Джордж и присоединился к ним. Он сочувственно посмотрел на Стива. – Мне показалось, Фреди попросила не нападать на него, пока он не поест, – попенял он сестрам.

– Да мы просто разговариваем. – Анна с невинным видом пожала плечами.

– Даже не пытайся мне указывать, – пробормотала Кей. – Я тебе подгузники меняла.

Стив воспользовался тем, что они отвлеклись, и сбежал в ближайший пустой угол. Еда была вкусной, и он задумался, часто ли у них проходят подобные семейные сборища. Если судить по тому, как близко были знакомы между собой все члены огромной семьи,выходило, что часто. Стив оглядел людей, толпившихся в комнате, и понял, что от переизбытка эмоций кружится голова. Но, с другой стороны, если за это ему перепадет еще немного этих вкусных домашних булочек, оно того стоит. 

Он едва успел проглотить последний кусок, когда на него буквально налетел один из мужчин. 

– Стив, да? – спросил он. – Я дядя Баки, Эдгар. Чтобы ты знал – я его любимый дядя.

– О, точно, – ответил Стив. Проверить, правда ли это, он не мог, но подумал, что раз тот так настойчив, то шансы невелики.

– Я слышал, ты неплохо рисуешь, – продолжил Эдгар. – Это занятие не приносит много денег, да?

Стив покраснел:   
– Э… Ну…

– У меня магазин в Нью-Джерси, можешь поработать у меня, если не хочешь работать в одном из магазинов Джорджа.

– О... – начал было Стив. – Большое спасибо за предложение, но я…

– Занят творческой работой? – спросил Эдгар с нажимом.

– Не совсем, но…

– Считаешь, что слишком хорош, чтобы работать в одном из семейных магазинов Барнсов, при этом жениться на денежках этого семейства тебе не претит? – Он наклонился еще ближе, и Стив в отчаянии заозирался.

– Эй, Стив, – позвала его Бекка с другого конца комнаты. – Можешь подойти на минутку? Нужна твоя помощь.

– Простите, – поспешно сказал Стив Эдгару.

– Не обращай на него внимания, – сказала Бекка, когда Стив подошел достаточно близко, чтоб он смог ее расслышать. – У него полно проблем, плюс он слишком много выпил. Наверное, тетя Рейчел скоро уведет его домой.

– Спасибо, – с благодарностью произнес он, немного удивляясь, что она спасла его из этой заварухи, хотя, казалось, в первую их встречу он не ей слишком понравился.

– Слушай, я на самом деле думаю, что твой договор с моими родителями и братом странный и неправильный, – подтвердила она его подозрения. – Но, похоже, это все равно случится, нравится мне или нет. Поэтому я хочу сразу обозначить два момента.

– Давай, – немного нервно сказал Стив.

– Первое: если ты хоть раз заставишь моего брата чувствовать себя уродом из-за того, как он справляется со всем случившимся, ты отсюда вылетишь, и я не пожалею сил, чтобы вломить тебе как следует на дорожку, – Она выглядела так свирепо, что Стив проглотил все слова, которые готов был произнести в свое оправдание. – Второе: ты должен присматривать за ним. – Весь гнев разом ее покинул, теперь она выглядела расстроенной. – Не уверена, что его переезд – это хорошая идея, но он хочет жить так, словно ничего не случилось, и он обычный парень, поступающий в университет. У него бывают плохие дни, иногда настолько плохие, что он даже отказывается принимать лекарства. Так что тебе придется уговаривать его. Понял?

– Понял, – подтвердил Стив, чувствуя себя все более неуютно. Ему было совершенно ясно, что Баки этот разговор точно не понравился бы.

– И третье, – сказала она, хотя и собиралась обсудить лишь два момента. – Тебе придется подержать Эллу, пока я поем, потому что сам ты уже поел, а Марк повел Джейми в туалет. Приучаем его к горшку. – Она устало покачала головой.

– Что? – запротестовал Стив. – Я… я не могу…

Бекка забрала из его рук пустую тарелку и попыталась впихнуть туда ребенка. 

– Все будет хорошо, – сказала она совершенно беззаботным тоном.

– Но я не умею с малышами, – прошипел он.

– Просто подержи ее, – сказала на это Бекка, закатывая глаза. – А если она начнет капризничать, поиграй с ней в ладушки. Ничего сложного.

И она просто ушла. Она практически его не знала, но готова была отдать ему ребенка и свалить. Элла подняла на него взгляд – глаза у нее были огромные и голубые – и с минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга.

– Привет, – напряженно сказал он.

В ответ Элла начала плакать.

– Ой, ну не надо, ну пожалуйста, – взмолился Стив. 

Он огляделся по сторонам. Все эти люди вокруг приходились Элле родственниками, но просто стояли и смотрели, как он страдает. Отлично. Некоторые из них даже смеялись. Он покачал ее пару раз, очень, очень осторожно. Она перестала плакать и с любопытством посмотрела на него. Затем потыкала его пальцем в глаз и залепетала что-то неразборчивое.

– Конечно, – согласился он, хотя и думал при этом только о том, что дети – просто рассадник бактерий, о ее слюнявых пальчиках у своего лица, и о том, чем он после этого заболеет. Она схватила его за нос. – Это нос, – сказал он ей. 

Она рассмеялась, и он рассмеялся в ответ. Когда чуть позже к нему подошел Баки, Элла о чем-то возбужденно ему рассказывала.

– Бекка скинула на тебя ребенка? – спросил Баки. 

Он широко, нарочито радостно улыбнулся Элле, и та заливисто рассмеялась. 

– Угу, – ответил Стив. – Но вроде мы поладили.

– Ну, она просто малышка, – напомнил ему Баки. – Не можешь же ты вести себя как засранец и с ней тоже.

Стив фыркнул:   
– Если бы я был засранцем – а я не он – то мог бы.

Баки скептически на него посмотрел, а затем перевел взгляд на Эллу. 

– Эл, что думаешь? – он заговорил более тонким голоском. – Стиви засранец? Ведь да? Засранцы остаются засранцами, даже если и выглядят так мило. Не забывай об этом.

Элла рассмеялась и запрыгала у Стива на руках. 

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе не стоит ругаться при ребенке, – сказал ему Стив. 

Баки в ответ лишь тихо рассмеялся.

– Ой, это самое милое, что я только видела в своей жизни, – прокомментировал кто-то у них за спиной. 

Стив и Баки обернулись и увидели девушку примерно своего возраста с телефоном в руках. 

– Совсем скоро вы заведете собственного малыша! – сказал кто-то еще. 

Стив посмотрел на Баки. Тот самодовольно ухмыльнулся и приобнял Стива за талию.

– Просто улыбнись в ответ, – прошептал Баки ему на ухо. – Если согласиться, они отстанут быстрее.

Стив тяжело вздохнул. У него появилось нехорошее ощущение, что это станет девизом их брака.


	4. Глава 4

Стив окинул последним взглядом свою опустевшую комнату. Он оставлял Кейт мебель: кровать с матрасом, пластиковую стойку-вешалку и очень неплохой письменный стол (он никогда не экономил на вещах, нужных для рисования), – потому что новая квартира, конечно же, была обставлена красивой новенькой мебелью – спасибо роду занятий его почти что будущего родственника.

Он собирался забросить свое барахло в квартиру Баки, как он продолжал звать ее, хотя совсем скоро она должна была стать и его тоже, а потом на машине Сэма вместе с ним самим, Райли, Клинтом и Наташей поехать на свадьбу. Он женится меньше чем через восемь часов.

Никаких особых эмоций по поводу предстоящей свадьбы Стив не испытывал. Может, немного боялся, потому что вокруг будет множество незнакомых людей, которые станут пристально за ним наблюдать, расспрашивать про жизнь и ждать, что он начнет демонстрировать, как сильно любят друг друга они с Баки – уже не чужаком, но пока и не другом. Стив подумал, что мог бы назвать его хорошим знакомым, а притворяться, будто влюблен в знакомого в чем-то еще более нелепо, чем изображать влюбленность в абсолютно чужого человека.

– Эй, парень, ты готов? – спросил Сэм, войдя. 

Тот пожал плечами и огляделся.

– Угу, вроде как, – ответил он. 

Вещей у него было немного, все они легко поместятся в багажник машины Сэма.

– Будешь скучать по этому месту? – спросил Сэм. Он явно старался, чтобы его в голосе не звучало осуждения, Стив это понимал. Сэм все еще считал свадьбу не лучшей идеей, но принял решение Стива и теперь изо всех пытался помочь осуществить задуманное. Сэм однозначно лучший друг, чем Стив когда либо заслуживал.

– Не знаю, – честно ответил он. – В смысле, мы отлично проводили время с Наташей и Клинтом. Но… – Он еще раз осмотрел маленькую комнату, подумал о плесени, покрывающей стены в ванной, сколько бы они ни пытались вытравить ее отбеливателем, вспомнил отсутствующие на лестничных пролетах лампочки и сломанный лифт.

– Угу, – кивнул Сэм. – Шикарное новое место будет получше.

Квартира Баки – их квартира, у Стива был ключ и все документы – оказалась полностью готова. Коробки Баки стояли нераспакованными и выглядели так, словно находятся тут уже какое-то время, поэтому Стив почувствовал себя крайне неуверенно, ставя свои три коробки и спортивную сумку во второй, пустой, комнате. Сэм слегка приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал.

До Итаки они добрались довольно быстро. Захватили с собой портпледы с костюмами и платьем Наташи и почти два часа дороги играли в слова. Никто так и не смог отгадать, что за слова задумывала Наташа, а она всякий раз отказывалась называть, что же это было.

Когда они приехали, Стива отправили в шатер, где должен был переодеться и ждать, пока не позовут. Повязывая галстук-бабочку (он тогда шутил про эти штуки, а вот Анна, очевидно, нет), он внезапно почувствовал, что внутри все словно вибрирует. Все это было так странно.

Сэм не ошибся, назвав его романтиком. Стив никогда и не был из тех, кто завязывает отношения на пустом месте, и он действительно всегда представлял свою свадьбу немного… ну да, как минимум настоящей, но плюс чем-то таким, что заставляло бы его трепетать от восторга. Ничего подобного он сейчас не чувствовал. Просто хотел, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, и они с Баки разобрались, как будут уживаться друг с другом.

– Эм… Стив? – раздался голос Баки. 

Стив обернулся и увидел, что тот входит в шатер.

– А нам разве можно видеть друг друга до начала церемонии? – слабо пошутил Стив. Баки закатил глаза.

– Боишься спугнуть семейное счастье? – спросил он. – Анна спрашивает, готов ли ты.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул:  
– Конечно.

Баки потер шею и с минуту смотрел на Стива. Затем облизал губы:  
– Слушай, я просто хотел сказать… я понимаю, как все это странно. И я… слушай, я не жду от тебя ничего такого.

– Такого?

– В том смысле, – Баки пожал плечами, – что тебе не придется… тебе платят не за то, чтобы… ну, ты понимаешь. 

Он снова пожал плечами, и щеки его слегка заалели, и Стив чуть не подавился собственной слюной.

– Я о таком даже не думал, – сказал он Баки практически обвиняющим тоном.

– Вот и хорошо, – ответил тот. – Отлично. И еще… ты можешь ходить на свидания.

– Что? – спросил Стив. – Мы же будем женаты.

– Ну да, но это же не по-настоящему, – напомнил ему Баки. – Я не думаю, что ты захочешь держать целибат целый год.

– Не в первый раз, – пробормотал Стив, прежде чем успел остановить себя. Он тут же покраснел, а Баки рассмеялся.

– Ну, я просто сказал, вот и все. Если найдешь кого-нибудь – ни в чем себе не отказывай.

– Я не собираюсь встречаться с кем-то еще, пока мы женаты, – упрямо ответил Стив. – Это принципиальный вопрос.

– Ладно, – согласился Баки, и голос его звучал слегка заинтересованно. Стиву даже стало его слегка жалко – Баки и понятия не имел, какая подстава его ждет в лице принципов Стива.

– Я подумал… думаю, ты можешь встречаться с другими, – добавил Стив – ему неожиданно пришло в голову, что Баки для того и завел разговор. Но тот лишь печально улыбнулся.

– Приятель, я не стал бы ни с кем встречаться даже если бы мы не были женаты.

От необходимости отвечать Стива спасла Анна, заглянувшая в шатер. Она посмотрела на них со странной смесью неодобрения и восхищения.  
– Предполагалось что ты будешь ожидать поблизости, – сказала она Баки. – Но мне стоило догадаться, что вам понадобится минутка наедине.

Баки слегка ей улыбнулся.  
– Нам так жаль, – проворковал он. Стив слегка обалдел от стремительности, с которой Баки перешел из одного модуса в другой. Да, тот говорил, что хорош в светской болтовне и прочем, но только теперь Стив своими глазами видел, как легко Баки умел улыбаться и поддразнивать.

Анна махнула рукой.  
– Просто проваливайте отсюда, мальчики, и постарайтесь выглядеть прилично к тому моменту, как вам нужно будет предстать перед остальными.

Несколько минут они провели в молчании, дожидаясь, пока девочки с корзинками, полными цветов – кто-то из младших двоюродных сестер Баки – проделают все полагающееся по случаю; затем выступили Наташа и Дуган, а Джейми под чутким руководством Бекки, подзывающей его другого конца прохода, принес кольца.

Наступил их черед. Им нужно было пройти по длинному проходу, рядом, держась за руки. Стив посмотрел на Баки: тот вскинул брови и затем подмигнул – и Стив закатил глаза в ответ на его попытку быть очаровательным и схватил за руку.  
Кто-то их тетушек заплакал, и Стив почувствовал себя неуютно. Клинт, Сэм и Райли с скорчили такие рожи, так что ему пришлось отвести глаза, чтобы не разразиться нервным смешком.  
– Почему твоя рука такая потная? – прошипел Баки.

Сконфуженный, Стив резко ответил:  
– А у тебя кожа очень сухая!

– Одна из моих рук металлическая, Роджерс. Как я, по-твоему, вторую намажу кремом?

Стива перекосило от собственной бестактности, и Баки мягко рассмеялся. Умиленный вздох пронесся над толпой, и до Стива дошло, что Баки сделал это нарочно. Вот уж точно, тот отлично умел владеть вниманием окружающих.

Наконец они добрались до конца прохода и оказались перед аркой, где их уже поджидал дядя Баки, Роджер – священник. Стив вынужден был отдать должное Анне – закатный свет, заливавший все вокруг, и правда оказался потрясающим. Стив позволил себе пару минут просто насладиться тем, как хорош Баки: отсветы розового и оранжевого, заполнившие небо, подчеркнули ошеломительную красоту его голубых глаз; несколько темных прядок выбилось из аккуратного пучка, обрамляя лицо, выделяя скулы, которыми, казалось, можно было порезаться. Он выглядел потрясающе, и в тот момент казалось, что нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы признать это.

– Здравствуйте дорогие собравшиеся, – начал Роджер. – Сегодня мы собрались здесь по очень радостному поводу. И очень особенному. На долю некоторых из нас в этой жизни выпадает больше страданий, чем мы могли бы – и хотели вообразить для близких своих. Стив пережил потерю дорогого ему человека, матери, в настолько юном возрасте, когда непозволительно чувствовать столь сильное горе. – От неожиданности Стиву пришлось перевести дыхание. Наверное, Уинифред – или кто-то еще – рассказали ему и история моментально облетела всю огромную семью Барнсов. Баки быстро глянул на него, немного встревоженно и словно извиняясь.  
– И, конечно, Баки, – к вящему неудовольствию и Баки, и Стива продолжил Роджер; ему пришлось взять паузу чтобы прокашляться – глаза его блестели, и Стив заметил, что Баки рядом застыл, как изваяние. – Баки вынес вещи настолько ужасные, насколько только можно себе представить, пережил кошмар, с которым не должен встретиться никто, и особенно не наш чудесный, добрый мальчик Баки. – Баки сжал зубы так, что на щеках заходили желваки. – Но когда двое находят друг друга, их не способны остановить боль и страдания, сами души их стремятся быть вместе. Стив и Баки встретились со страданием по одиночке, но теперь они нашли друг друга. Шрамы, нанесенные событиями прошлого, останутся с ними навсегда, но теперь, когда они есть друг у друга, они станут сильнее и смогут полагаться друг на друга в трудную минуту.

Стиву хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Произнесенная речь была чудесной, правда, как и вся эта свадьба. Но все было ложью. Да, часть про страдание была правдой – Стив никогда не оправится от смерти матери, он всегда это знал, и случившееся с Баки – не то, что можно стряхнуть и просто жить дальше. Но каждое слово о том, что они нашли друг друга и смогут поддержать в трудную минуту, заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко.

Он быстро оглянулся, отмечая, что большинство родственников Баки плачет, и вдобавок к неловкости ощутил вину. Все они думали, что с Баки наконец случилось что-то хорошее, он нашел того, кто будет его любить и оберегать. Стив же просто самозванец. Он здесь лишь ради денег. Стиснув зубы, он слушал, как священник говорит о любви, о том, что брак — это тяжкий труд, даже когда двое любят друг друга. «А что, если мы не любим друг друга?» – подумал Стив.

Баки опустил серебряное кольцо на его тонкий безымянный палец, и Стив повторил то же самое, надев специально созданное кольцо на металлический палец Баки. И затем им предстоял поцелуй. Стив был готов. Все последние три дня он снова и снова напоминал себе, что это должно случиться – и он готов был показать лучшее из того, на что способен. Он придвинулся к Баки и запрокинул голову. Баки поцеловал его, и Стив улыбнулся – потому что все поцелуи на свадьбах должны сопровождаться улыбками, так он думал, – и почувствовал, что губы Баки растягиваются в ответ.

Семья Баки и друзья разразились поздравлениями, отчего Стив слегка покраснел. Они были настолько воодушевлены всем происходящим, что он не очень понимал, как правильно реагировать. Он услышал, как свистит Наташа, а Дуган кричит «Ура!»

Через приличный отрезок времени они отстранились друг от друга, и поздравления продолжились. Стив посмотрел на Баки, который в ответ пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся. Анна мягко вытолкнула их с помоста под аркой и направила обратно по проходу, так, чтобы остальные могли последовать за ними в банкетный зал. Какое-то время спустя Стив даже перестал чувствовать себя неловко, держа Баки за руку. Он уже устал переживать.

Еда была просто потрясающей, и Стив с радостью заметил те самые домашние булочки, что приглянулись ему на предсвадебной вечеринке. Еще он отметил, что Баки под пристальным взглядом Кей съел пару ложек того волшебного салата с пастой, а остальное просто размазал по тарелке. Перехватив взгляд Стива, он застенчиво пожал плечами.

– Слишком много хорошего, понимаешь?

Люди продолжали атаковать их поздравлениями, и Стив услышал тысячу различных вариантов на тему «мы так рады что Баки нашел того, кто сделает его счастливым». От каждая подобной фразы его внутренности скручивало чувством вины. Словно почувствовав что-то, подошел Сэм – он завел непринужденный разговор, поддразнивая Стива по поводу галстука-бабочки.

– Давайте поприветствуем наших свидетелей!., – громко объявила Анна. – Пришло время речей!

Наташа с Дуганом посовещались минуту, затем Дуган отвесил ей шутовской поклон, отчего Наташа фыркнула. Стив увидел, как Клинт скривился, и слегка покачал головой, думая, соберется ли Клинт когда-нибудь рассказать Наташе о своих чувствах. Конечно, она и так все знала, но, видимо, тоже ждала, когда Клинт наберется храбрости и сделает уже хоть что-то.

– Всем привет! – сказала Наташа таким игривым голосом, что Стив выгнул бровь, хотя остальные, не знавшие Наташу, ничего не заметили. – Для меня огромная честь быть свидетелем со стороны Стива. Это такая невероятная ответственность!

Баки склонился к Стиву и тихо спросил в здоровое ухо:  
– Это шампанское или что? Обычно же она так себя не ведет.

Стив покачал головой.  
– Ей нравится притворяться кем-то еще, когда она среди новых людей.

Баки вскинул брови.  
– Ну и странные же у тебя друзья.

– Так вот, я устроила Стиву кучу разных свиданий, – вещала тем временем Наташа. – Мы дружим уже давно, и я всегда хотел, чтобы он был счастлив. Поверьте мне, не так-то просто найти кого-то достойного нашего Стива. Он добрый, милый, страстный и хороший. А еще – очень и очень переборчивый! – она кинула на Стива неодобрительным взглядом, а потом показала ему язык, и Стив не удержался от смеха. Все это было настолько не похоже на обычное ее поведение. – Поэтому, когда однажды он привел к нам Джеймса, я подумала о двух вещах. Во-первых, наверное, есть в этом парне что-то особенно, раз Стиву хочется проводить с ним время. А во-вторых, я все это время выбирала для Стива не тех людей. Почему он мне не сказал? – она рассыпалась в легком, беззаботном смешке – ничего подобного Стив за ней раньше не замечал – и семья Баки рассмеялась следом.

Стив поежился: для любого, кто был не в курсе, слова Наташи, наверное, звучали ужасно мило. Но Стив слышал скрытый смысл, заложенный в каждую фразу. Баки тихонько фыркнул – он тоже это слышал.

– Но главное – это счастье Стива. Думаю, это ничего, что я ошиблась насчет его типажа. И меня не волнует, что кто-то может сказать, будто все произошло слишком быстро. Если это то, что ему нужно – я рада за него, и если кто считает по-другому – что ж, давайте побеседуем, – на секунду она перестала играть роль и быстро посмотрела прямо Стиву в глаза, давая понять, что сейчас она совершенно искренна – и что она действительно желает ему счастья. Горло его сдавило, он смог лишь слабо кивнуть в ответ, улыбаясь и чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянцем.

– За Стива и Джеймса! – сказала она снова тем же легким, словно не своим голосом. Люди вокруг эхом повторили за ней, поднимая бокалы. Она подмигнула Дугану и передала микрофон.

– Ну, честно говоря, я не так уж хорошо знаю Стива, – начал Дуган. – Но я делал для этой парочки фотографии с помолвки и успел отметить, как они взаимодействуют. Стив ни в чем не дает сержанту спуску. Вот поверьте моему слову.

Стиву захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Толпа вокруг него смеялась, а он думал лишь о том, как резко вел себя с Баки в тот день. И в любой другой, начиная с момента их знакомства. И это совсем не так смешно, как думают все вокруг. Он просто был злым.

– Понимаете, сержанту того и надо, – продолжал Дуган, не обращая на смятение Стива никакого внимания. – Ему нужен кто-то, кто бросит ему вызов, встряхнет, выдаст хорошего пинка под зад. Да, я понимаю, многие из вас думают – сержант, мол, и так прошел через многое, хватит с него пинков, – Дуган замолчал, разом помрачнев, отчего Баки беспокойно заерзал. – И с этим я тоже согласен. Но чаще всего он сам – та причина, по которой его нужно хорошенько встряхнуть. Ему нужен кто-то, кто не позволит ему слишком глубоко погружаться в себя. Кто-то, кто не позволит грызть себя. И, насколько я вижу, Стив просто создан для этого. И он будет добр к тебе, Стив, я знаю его, так что вы двое просто присматривайте друг за другом, вы будете счастливы, – он поднял бокал, и толпа вокруг зашумела, чокаясь и выкрикивая поздравления.

Стив подумал, что теперь, когда речи закончились, их оставят в покое, но оказалось, что пришла пора резать торт.

– Размажь ему кусок по лицу! – радостно подбодрила его Бет. Баки недобро на него посмотрел, и Стив рассмеялся. Если бы он знал Баки лучше, может быть, так бы он и поступил, но поскольку все было как было, Стив накормил Баки вежливо и аккуратно, и тот ответил взаимностью. Бет добродушно фыркнула.

А потом пришел черед танцев. Стив предвидел, что этому суждено случиться, но старался не думать. За те две недели, что они готовились к свадьбе, он так и не нашел время рассказать Баки, что не умеет танцевать. По правде говоря, ему даже думать об этом не хотелось, не после того, как в памяти все еще было свежо воспоминание, как они с Пегги собирались на танцы перед ее отъездом в Англию – да так и никогда и не сходили. Незадолго до ее отъезда Стив загремел в больницу. Как обычно.  
– Ты ведешь или я? – шепотом спросил Баки, когда они оказались в центре зала, по-прежнему держась за руки.  
– Э… – Стив неуверенно на него посмотрел, и Баки вскинул бровь. – Ты, – быстро сказал Стив, пожимая плечами. Баки положил ему руку на талию, другой все так же сжимая ладонь. – А мне что делать со второй рукой?

– Положи мне на плечо, – ответил Баки. – Ты не умеешь танцевать? – Стив снова дернул плечом, и глаза Баки распахнулись чуть шире. – Тебе бы стоило упомянуть об этом пораньше, – укоризненно сказал он.

– И что бы произошло? – спросил Стив, когда песня уже началась. – Нам бы пришлось походить на уроки танцев?

Баки слабо улыбнулся.  
– Возможно, – признал он. – Так что, наверное, мне стоит тебя поблагодарить. – Он даже не пытался изображать что-то сложное, за что Стив был ему крайне признателен. Они медленно кружились на месте под «At Last»*, хотя и не в версии Билли Холидей, привычной Стиву.

– Кто исполнитель? – вслух поинтересовался он.

– Гленн Миллер, – тут же ответил Баки.

– Ты выбирал? – спросил Стив.

Баки хмыкнул.  
– Ну, у меня была запись, – ответил он.

– Господи, ты просто хипстер, – рассмеялся Стив. Баки скорчил ему рожицу.

– Это песня моих дедушки с бабушкой, – ответил он, словно оправдываясь. – И бабушка учила меня танцевать под нее. – Стив вспомнил, как несколько дней назад Кей говорила, что Баки был очень близок с бабушкой – и почувствовал себя виноватым за это легкое поддразнивание.

Но чувство вины моментально испарилось, стоило Баки в отместку закружить его. Совершая оборот, Стив заметил, что его друзья над ним смеются. Однако пожилые родственники Баки выглядели совершенно очарованными, и Стив подумал, что в этом-то и была цель. Вместе с тем он понимал, что Баки пытается заставить его почувствовать себя немного глупо.

– А теперь ты хочешь чтобы меня стошнило, и я покрыл себя позором на веки вечные? – проворчал Стив, отчего Баки рассмеялся – и Стив, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ. У Баки был очень заразительный смех.

– Я бы не стал, – пообещал Баки. – Не в этом костюме, который просто потрясающе тебе идет.

Стив закатил глаза.  
– То есть, не будь на мне костюма, ты бы глазом не моргнул, кружась, пока меня не вырвет?

– Думаю, нам стоит попробовать как-нибудь потанцевать без костюмов – вот и узнаем, – дерзко ответил Баки, снова подмигивая, и Стив рассмеялся, мотая головой. Это было так приятно – подшучивать друг над другом. Да, это было странновато – становиться друзьями после того, как поженились, но Стив был рад и этому. Ближайший год им предстояло провести много времени очень близко друг к другу, и будет грустно, если они не смогут смеяться вместе.

Баки легко опрокинул его назад в самом конце песни и рассмеялся, когда Стив одарил его недовольным взглядом.

– Поцелуй его! – закричал кто-то, и все разом зашумели и заулюлюкали, поддерживая. Баки поднял бровь, без слов спрашивая, готов ли Стив подыграть, и Стив ответил тем же, провоцируя. Баки склонился к Стиву, которого все еще держал в объятиях, и поцеловал, словно в старом кино или вроде того – и ухмылялся он все это время так, словно его и правда неудержимо влекло к Стиву.

Что ж. В эту игру могут играть и двое.

Стив приоткрыл губы и скользнул языком в рот Баки, отчего тот изумленно дернулся. Он почувствовал, как спину продрало морозом, а живот наполнился странным теплом – потому что старый добрый поцелуй, он поцелуй и есть, неважно, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь к тому, кого целуешь. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив самодовольно улыбнулся, и Баки фыркнул, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Господи, ты просто мелкий гаденыш, – пробормотал он.

– Ты это начал, – безо всякого сожаления парировал Стив.

Баки покачал головой, но Стив так и не узнал, что тот собирался ответить, потому что в этот момент Анна воскликнула:  
– А теперь танцуют все!

Друзья Стива тут же окружили его в стремительном ритме, словно на танцполе в клубе, и Стив рассмеялся и последовал за ними. Дуган и еще пара парней, шумные и настойчивые, подхватили Баки и Стив потерял его, пытаясь не получить по лицу от Райли, который размахивал конечностями во все стороны. Он перехватил взгляд Сэма, и они оба покатились со смеху.

– Вот моя расплата за отношения с белым парнем, – тяжело вздохнул Сэм, притворяясь, будто утирает слезу.

– Да уж, ты так не умеешь, – с вызовом сказал Райли.

– Я тебе покажу, как я умею, – ответил на это Сэм, ввинчиваясь между ними и укладывая руки на бедра Райли.

– Ого, наверное, мне лучше убраться отсюда, – поддразнил их Стив.

Он поглядывал на них, пока вечеринка набирала обороты – от спиртного эти двое становились чересчур чувствительными и начинали распускать руки, а он привык не пить, потому что большую часть его лекарств нельзя было мешать с алкоголем. Наташа никогда не пьянела, сколько бы не выпила, так что о Клинте она позаботится.

Как бы то ни было, Стив отлично проводил время, подшучивая над друзьями и наслаждаясь происходящим, когда музыка вдруг прекратилась, и Анна сказала в микрофон:  
– А теперь молодые нас покинут и отправится в номер для новобрачных!

Стив удивленно вскинул голову. Он и сам не понимал, почему это его настолько зацепило. Он мог бы предположить что-то подобное – так было заведено на всех свадьбах.

Все вокруг хлопали и свистели – даже Сэм набрался достаточно, чтобы одобрительно ему помахать. Наташа посмотрела со значением – она не сказала ни слова, но Стив понял – она спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Он пожал плечами и кивнул, отчего она слегка нахмурилась.

Затем рядом появился Баки и мрачно буркнул:  
– Пойдем. Все смотрят.

Все действительно смотрели, и Стив взял Баки за руку. Радостные вопли преследовали их до самого лифта. Как только дверь в банкетный зал закрылась за ними, Баки резко выпустил его руку.

У лифта их ждала Уинифред с ключом в руках.  
– Этот от дабла, – пояснила она, протягивая Баки ключ. – А мы с отцом займем номер для новобрачных.

Она подмигнула, и Баки застонал.  
– Мам, ну пожалуйста, – попросил он.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил ее Стив, искренне удивляясь тому, что она продумала даже такие мелочи.

– Мы просто хотели, чтобы вам обоим было удобно, – сказала она, словно прочитав его мысли. Потом она легонько обняла Баки. – Увидимся утром. И не волнуйтесь, что Анна заметит, что вы пришли не с того этажа – она выпила и проснется не раньше обеда.

Затем, к большому удивлению Стиву, она обняла и его тоже, точно так же, как и Баки. Он был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы хоть как-то ответить, но она, похоже, ничего и не ожидала.

– Ночи, мам, – бросил Баки через плечо, отворачиваясь, чтобы нажать кнопку вызова лифта. Перед тем как зайти внутрь, он на секунду замер, и Стив отметил странное выражение на лице Уинифред – глубокой озабоченности, – перед тем как дверь закрылась.

– Какой этаж? – спросил Стив, замирая перед рядом кнопок. Баки сделал медленный, глубокий вдох – глаза его были зажмурены. – Баки?

– Четвертый, – выдавил тот.

Стив нажал на четверку, а затем, выждал пару минут, рискнул спросить:  
– Не любишь лифты?

– Маленькое пространство, – ответил Баки, и Стив внезапно вспомнил о медицинских экспериментах, которым подвергли Баки – его пытались заморозить живьем в крошечном металлическом баке. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Он помнил, что когда он начинал паниковать по какому-то поводу, Сэм всегда говорил с ним, давая время успокоиться.

– Когда мне было семь, мама взяла меня к себе на работу. В смысле, она часто меня с собой брала, но мне запал один конкретный случай. Она работала медсестрой, так что дело происходило в больнице. Мы зашли в лифт – и в последний момент за нами влетел парень из морга. С каталкой с телом. Я не мог оторвать взгляда.

Между бровями Баки собралась складка.  
– Слишком юн для встречи со смертью, – выговорил он.

– Угу, – согласился Стив. – Особенно потому что у меня была куча проблем со здоровьем, даже больше, чем сейчас, и я почти безвылазно торчал в больнице. И вот я вижу этот труп под простыней и сразу понимаю, что это мертвец, хотя никто мне об этом не сказал. После этого я боялся больниц просто до смерти – не ходил с мамой на работу, даже постарался скрыть от нее пневмонию, которую подхватил следующей же зимой, потому что не хотел снова оказаться там.

– Пневмонию? – спросил Баки.

– О, раньше я болел ею не реже двух раз в год, – пояснил Стив. – Я родился очень недоношенным, поэтому мои легкие так и начали работать как надо.

Баки приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Стива.  
– Но сейчас-то все в порядке?

Стив задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Ну, сейчас получше чем раньше, – честно ответил он. – Но у меня по-прежнему астма и я стараюсь беречься зимой. И по этой же причине у меня проблема с глазами и ушами.

Двери открылись на четвертом этаже и Баки практически вылетел из лифта. Снаружи он дождался Стива, все еще делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи – но глаза его уже были открыты и лицо обрело какие-то краски. Какое-то время они шли по коридору, высматривая нужный номер, и Баки неожиданно просил:  
– А витамины помогают?

– А? – спросил Стив рассеянно.

– Ну чтобы не было пневмонии. Витамин С, например, или что-то в этом роде?

Они добрались до нужной комнаты, и Баки провел ключом по слоту на двери.

– Мы перепробовали кучу всего из растительной медицины, – ответил Стив. – Ну, понимаешь, мама же работала медсестрой, так что все врачебные предписания мы выполняли, но дела были настолько плохи, что она все время искала что-то еще, просто чтобы я мог дышать. Тонны витамина С и В, всяких странных травок и всего в этом духе.

– И что-то помогло? – с любопытством спросил Баки. Его сумка уже стояла на одной из кроватей, а потрепанный рюкзак Стива лежал на другой.

Стив пожал плечами.  
– Не особо. Но и вреда тоже не было.

– Хочешь принять душ? – спросил Баки.

– Ч… душ? – заикнулся Стив. – Нет!

– Не вместе, – сказал Баки. Лицо Стива просто пылало. – Господи! Я просто… я думал принять душ, но ты можешь пойти первым, если хочешь.

Стив чувствовал себя слегка липким после танцев, но прямо сейчас он был слишком смущен, чтобы в этом признаться, поэтому он помотал головой. 

– Иди, – пробормотал он. На щеках Баки тоже горел легкий румянец, и из-за этого Стив почувствовал себя еще большим дураком. Все же шло хорошо, им стало полегче друг с другом, и надо же ему было взять и разрушить это легкое чувство товарищества, что появилось между ними.

– Тебе надо… туда за чем-нибудь? Перед тем, как я займу ванную? – неловко спросил Баки. Стив снова покачал головой. Баки выдохнул и подхватил свою сумку. После того как за ним закрылась дверь, Стив рухнул на кровать и стукнул себя ладонью по лбу.

Баки справился быстро. Вскоре они уже сидели в неуютной тишине, неуверенные, что делать дальше.  
– Хочешь, посмотрим что-нибудь по телеку? – спросил наконец Баки.

– Да, давай, – ответил Стив.

– Останови меня, когда заметишь что-нибудь интересное, – пробормотал Баки, щелкая пультом. Он пролистал ряд каналов, пока они не остановились на какой-то комедии, которую ни один из них не видел раньше, с громким закадровым смехом – особенно громким в тяжелой тишине, повисшей между ними.

Наконец Стив сдался и вышел в ванную, где снял линзы, почистил зубы и воспользовался туалетом.

– И ты меня называл хипстером? – покачал головой Баки, когда Стив показался из ванной в очках.

– Мне их доктор выписал! – возмутился Стив.

– Все равно оправа хипстерская, – парировал Баки.

– Я носил такие оправы еще до хипстеров.

– Вот это сейчас было очень по-хипстерски!

Стив фыркнул, устраиваясь на десяти тысячах подушек, которыми была завалена его кровать. Почему в отелях всегда так много подушек на кровати? Этими можно завалить его по самую шею.

Он вытащил телефон и написал сообщение Наташе: «Ты присмотрела за Сэмом и Райли?»

«Конечно», – ответила она. – «Как первая брачная ночь?»

Стив как можно незаметнее сделал фотку телека и послал ей.

«Дикие люди», – ответила она. Стив словно наяву услышал ее ехидный голос.

Когда комедия закончилась, Баки снова защелкал каналами. Он беспокойно ерзал по кровати, словно не мог найти себе места. Вот он замер, всматриваясь в какой-то боевик, но вздрогнул от взрыва и продолжил листать каналы. Наконец он наткнулся на какой-то бейсбольный матч.

– Фу, – скривился он. – Не хочу смотреть, как играют «Янки».

– Это старая игра, – сказал Стив. – Хорошо закончится.

Баки быстро на него посмотрел. – «Янки» проиграют?

– Их просто размажут, – с удовольствием подтвердил Стив. Баки хмыкнул и заложил руки за голову.

– А вот это можно и посмотреть, – сказал он.

Так они и провели первый вечер совместной жизни – сидя на соседних кроватях, глядя бейсбол и насмехаясь над «Янки». Не лучший способ провести первую брачную ночь, но для двух парней, которые едва друг друга знают – очень даже неплохо.

Стив отрубился где-то после седьмого тайма. Спустя пару часов он проснулся в перекосившихся очках, снял их и уложил на тумбочку, а затем забрался под одеяло.

Телевизор уже был выключен, и Баки лежал, повернувшись к нему спиной, но Стив почему-то знал что тот не спит. Он подумал, должен ли что-то сказать, но в комнате царила тьма, в кровати было мягко, и Стив заснул снова, прежде чем идея оформилась в его мутной со сна голове.

На следующее утро Баки был бледен, все с теми же вечными темные кругами под глазами и щетиной. Стиву стало почти стыдно за то, как славно он выспался. Он часто страдал бессонницей, оказываясь на новом месте, но здешняя кроватка оказалась такой удобной, что усыпила его в момент. Баки, очевидно, повезло меньше.

– Доброе утро, – пробормотал Стив, зевая и пытаясь проснуться. Баки застонал.

– Хочешь позавтракать? – спросил он хрипловато. У него и так-то был великолепный голос, но сейчас, после долгого молчания, он оказался не по-честному сексуальным, особенно учитывая, каким изможденным выглядел его владелец.

– М... – ответил Стив. – Дай мне минутку.

Баки ушел в ванную, и Стив воспользовался моментом, чтобы привести себя в порядок. У него не встало даже наполовину – ничего из ряда вон выходящего, в общем-то. Многочисленные проблемы со здоровьем и мешок лекарств, что он был вынужден принимать, не позволяли его либидо поднимать голову слишком уж высоко. Он вытащил таблетницу из рюкзака и проглотил утреннюю дозу препаратов.

Он вспомнил, что Бекка просила его проследить, чтобы Баки принимал свои препараты, и нахмурился. И как он должен это сделать? Когда Баки вышел из ванной, Стив все еще держал таблетницу в руках, и ее было хорошо видно. Баки явно заметил – прикипел взглядом – но ничего не сказал. Стив слегка потряс ею.

– Разогревка перед завтраком, – пошутил он. Баки по-прежнему молчал. – Знаешь, чтобы оставаться живым и относительно нормальным.

– Стоп, – попросил Баки. В голосе его не звучало раздражения, что было неплохо. – Уверен, Бекка или кто-то еще толкнули тебе речь про мои таблетки. Я справляюсь.

– Справляешься без них? – спросил Стив, стараясь чтобы скепсис не прозвучал в голосе. Баки закатил глаза.

– Справляюсь без няньки, – пояснил он. – Сам знаю, что они мне нужны.

– О, – выдохнул Стив, чувствуя себя немного глупо. Баки скрестил руки на груди.

– Ты одеваться собираешься? И тогда мы пойдем и что-нибудь съедим.

Стив подхватил одежду и пошел переодеться в ванную, где поплескал себе в лицо холодной воды. После он засунул в глаза линзы и, прежде чем выйти из ванной, расправил перед зеркалом плечи.

Количество свадебных гостей, поднявшихся к завтраку, удивило его – учитывая, сколько вчера было алкоголя. Сэм выглядел не особенно ужасно, а вот Райли – да, как и Клинт, устроившийся лицом в стол.

– Ну, доброе утро! – жизнерадостно поприветствовал их Стив. Райли застонал, а Клинт показал ему средний палец, не подняв головы от стола.

Группа армейских товарищей Баки, как заметил Стив, вообще не появилась, но Баки не выглядел особо удивленным.

Пока они ели, Баки устроился рядом с ним, но за время еды не проронил ни слова. Казалось, он погружен в себя еще сильнее, чем обычно, и Наташа вопросительно посмотрела на Стива. Тот покачал головой. Он почему-то был уверен, что это все – не из-за него, Баки уже был в таком настроении, когда Стив проснулся. И еще ему подумалось, что, скорее всего, это как-то связано с бессонницей Баки.

Где-то через полчаса показались Уинифред с Джорджем – они держались за руки и смеялись. При виде Баки улыбка на лице Уинифред поблекла, и тот тихонько вздохнул. Джордж прошептал ей что-то, она кивнула, хмурясь, и отвернулась, чтобы взять тарелку, а Джордж направился прямиком к их столу.

– Мальчики, готовы выдвигаться после завтра? – спросил он.

– Как скажете, – тихо ответил Баки.

– Стив? – уточнил Джордж.

– О, – отозвался Стив, сообразив – они ожидают, что он поедет обратно с ними, а не на машине Сэма. – Да, я готов, когда скажете.

Джордж кивнул.  
– Ну, твоей маме нужно поесть. Ты знаешь какая она, когда голодная. И девочки тоже скоро спустятся.

Он оставил их, устроившись рядом с Уинифред, а Стив посмотрел на Баки.  
– Как твои сестры доберутся домой, если я займу место?

– Одна поедет с нами и еще одну запихнут к Бекке с детьми. Наверное, Бет, потому что у Бейли сейчас под строгим родительским надзором.

Так и получилось – Бейли поехала в машине вместе с ними и родителями Баки, из-за чего вышла неловкая заминка: Стив ждал, что она устроится на заднем сидении рядом с Баки, и она ждала того же. Незаметно вздохнув, он скользнул на заднее сиденье.

– Могу я остаться на ночь в вашей новой квартире? – спросила она по дороге. – У вас же там есть гостевая комната, да?

Стив почувствовал, как в нем волной поднимается паника при мысли, что она останется на ночь. Ему же придется спать в комнате Баки. Наверное, даже в его кровати. Вряд ли есть какой-то способ этого избежать.

– Сладкая моя, дай им хоть вещи распаковать, – улыбнулась Уинифред. – Они же там еще не ночевали ни разу.

– Дождаться не могу, когда выберусь из этого дома, – угрюмо пробормотала Бейли. Баки перегнулся через Стива и шлепнул ее по руке.

– Не говори так, – рявкнул он.

– Баки, не надо, – сказал Уинифред. – Все в порядке. Ей всего восемнадцать.

Бейли закатила глаза:  
– О, мое стремление к независимости теперь просто этап?

– Почему бы не поговорить об этом, когда доберемся до дома? – предложила Уинифред напряженным тоном. Стив почувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке. Он едва знал этих людей, и он совершенно точно не был готов оказаться посреди семейной драмы. У него не было в этом никакого опыта – просто потому что его собственная семья всегда состояла лишь из него и мамы. Он знал, что родители его мамы были не особенно довольны, когда она сбежала в штаты, но они оба умерли, когда Стив был совсем маленьким, и он практически ничего про них не помнил.

Остаток поездки прошел в неловкой тишине, и Стив заметил, что Баки успел немного подремать. Несколько раз он резко вздрагивал, просыпаясь, широко распахивал глаза и напрягался всем телом – пока до него не доходило, где он. Вряд ли такой сон был особо расслабляющим.

Машина остановилась прямо у обочины, напротив здания с новой квартирой Баки – их новой квартирой – и они с Баки вытащили вещи из багажника. Бейли помахала им почти издевательски, взгляд Уинифред все еще был немного обеспокоенным. Джордж обнял их обоих перед тем, как забраться обратно в машину.  
Стив краем глаза посмотрел на Баки. Пришло время начинать следующий год их совместной жизни.

 

*«At Last» — песня, написанная в 1941 Марком Гордоном и Гарри Уорреном для фильма «Жены оркестрантов», в котором ее исполнил оркестр Гленна Миллера.


	5. Глава 5

Стив пытался распаковываться как можно медленнее, но у него просто не было столько вещей, чтобы растянуть на подольше. Он достал всю свою одежду и развесил ее в шкафу, а остальное отправил в кладовку; застелил постель собственным постельным бельем, а потом… оказалось, что он закончил. Он привез с собой несколько фотографий, которые нужно было расставить, но на этом все. Какое-то время он просто сидел на кровати, листая новости на телефоне, но в конце концов громкое урчание в животе вынудило его выйти из комнаты.

Баки уже был на кухне, копался в холодильнике.Когда Стив вошел, он распрямился – вид у него был немного виноватый, а рот набит до отказа. 

– Мама оставила еды, – сказал он, толком не проглотив. – Если ты хочешь.

– Ты ешь руками? – недоверчиво спросил Стив.

– Я был очень голодный и не хотел пачкать вилку, – застенчиво признался Баки. Стив фыркнул и достал тарелку, затем демонстративно – вторую, и пододвинул ее к Баки. Тот вытащил накрытое крышкой блюдо, из которого ел до этого, и Стив увидел, что там курица. Еще Баки достал пластиковый контейнер с наклейкой “Стив”.

– Это что? – спросил Стив. – Я ничего не приносил.

– Это мамин почерк, – пожал плечами Баки, снимая крышку. Контейнер оказался полон домашних булочек, тех самых, которые так понравились Стиву. – Ты ей говорил, что они тебе нравятся или что-нибудь в этом роде?

– Нет, – ответил Стив. – В смысле, да. Очень нравятся. Но я ничего об этом не говорил.

– Наверное, она сама заметила, – небрежно сказал Баки, словно это было совершенно нормально – что его мама заметила, как Стив брал по три или четыре порции булочек на обоих сборищах, где было больше пятидесяти человек. Словно такое случалось сплошь и рядом и ничего особенного в этом не было.

Стив сглотнул. С тех пор, как кто-то присматривал за ним, наблюдал, как он ест и делал себе мысленные пометки, прошли годы. Мама, конечно, знала о его любимых блюдах и готовила их, пока могла – когда не слишком уставала после двойных смен в госпитале, а также бегая между детским отделением, где постоянно валялся Стив, и отделением скорой помощи, где она работала. Он не особо задумывался об этом, но сейчас на него вдруг накатило, как сильно ему не хватало этого чувства – что кто-то заботится о нем настолько, чтобы обращать внимание на еду, которую он любит.

– Спасибо, – выдавил Стив, когда Баки передал ему бокс с булочками. Он затылком чувствовал взгляд Баки, пока рассматривал контейнер. Они поели в тишине, сидя так, чтобы их колени и локти не соприкасались. Стив задумался, а всегда ли Баки так активно использовал левую руку или только теперь, чтобы поскорее к ней привыкнуть.

– Ну, наверное нам нужно установить общие правила, – сказал Баки. Стив продолжил осторожно жевать. У него был сосед по комнате в университете, который пытался вот в такие “общие правила” прописать, что жители этой комнаты не дружат с геями. Парень очень быстро сменил комнату после того, как Стив высказал свое мнение по этому вопросу.

– Конечно, – осторожно ответил он.

– Если ты захочешь кого-то привести, и надо будет, чтобы я свалил, просто напиши мне смс.

– Я же сказал тебе… – начал было Стив.

– Да, сказал, помню, – перебил Баки. – Но если вдруг.

– Ну ладно, но тогда ты тоже, – ответил Стив. Баки слегка закатил глаза.

– Угу, договорились, – саркастически сказал он. – По-любому. Если тебе что-то понадобится, ночью или утром, до того как я проснулся, эээ… – он прокашлялся, вид у него был смущенный. – Не заходи ко мне в комнату. Если только… в смысле, ты можешь, но сначала постучи. А не просто… врывайся.

Стив удивленно посмотрел на него.   
– Хорошо? Я и не собирался вторгаться на твою территорию.

– Да я не про то, – Баки закусил губу. – Иногда я не понимаю, где нахожусь. Ну, когда только проснусь. И я вроде как… могу выйти из себя.

Стив с минуту рассматривал его, но Баки отводил глаза.   
– Ладно, – ответил Стив, постаравшись, чтобы его голос звучал максимально ровно. – Без проблем. 

Баки кивнул, но больше ничего не добавил. На Стива он все еще не смотрел. Тот очень хотел сказать, что все в порядке, что он постарается не делать ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать Баки каким-то образом – но они были не в тех отношениях, и к тому же казалось, что Баки ужасно неприятна сама эта тема.

– Ну, от меня только один пункт, – наконец сказал Стив. – Я ненавижу Джеймса Франко, так что если ты соберешься посмотреть что-то с его участием, даже не мечтай, что я не буду возмущаться.

Баки с минуту изучающе смотрел на него.   
– Кто такой Джеймс Франко?

— “Ананас Экспресс”? – попытался Стив. Баки пожал плечами. – “127 часов”? – Никакой реакции. – Гарри Осборн в “Человеке-Пауке” с Тоби Магуайром?

– О, – выдохнул Баки. – Почему ты ненавидишь Гарри?

– Я не ненавижу Гарри! Я ненавижу Джеймса Франко! – поправил его Стив. Он набрал воздуха для длинных и пространных объяснений, когда вдруг заметил, что Баки просто над ним смеется. Стив сощурился.

– Да ты же знаешь, кто такой Джеймс Франко, да? 

– Нет, я и правда не знал, пока ты не сказал про Гарри Осборна, – ответил Баки. – Но я тоже ненавижу этого чувака. У него такое лицо, что по нему сразу хочется двинуть.

— Да! – воскликнул Стив. – Лицо кулака просит. И вся та история с несовершеннолетней? Такой отстой.

– С другой стороны, – сказал Баки, ткнув пальцем в сторону Стива. – Готов поспорить, что тебе и не встречались парни, которым бы ты не хотел двинуть.

Стив скривился.   
– Это вот ты к чему? – Да он уже месяц не дрался.

Баки пожал плечами и вернулся к своей курице.   
– Ты такой… – он неопределенно махнул рукой. Стив вскинул бровь. – Яростный, – наконец подобрал Баки слово.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы опровергнуть его слова, но тут же закрыл. В целом так оно и было. Он бы соврал, если бы заявил, что это не так. Ну, сейчас как минимум ситуация хотя бы стала получше.

– Я не говорю, что ты не должен таким быть, – продолжал Баки, толком не прожевав. – Уверен, в школе тебе пришлось несладко.

У Стива перед глазами тут же встала школа Гилмор Ходж и как его третировали в старших классах.   
– Угу, – подтвердил он.

— От парней вроде меня? – догадался Баки. – Здоровенных и все такое. Засранцев.

Стив подумал о гилморской футбольной и баскетбольной команде, а потом о фотографии, что видел в доме родителей Баки – о Баки до того, как он попал в плен, о том, каким мужественным и суровым он выглядел на тех фото. А потом вспомнил вечные ухмылки на лицах гилморцев и как первой реакцией Баки на Стива в туалете в центре ветеранов было предложить помощь.

– Не, – сказал Стив, вгрызаясь в следующую булочку. – Не таких.

Несколько последующих дней Стив был плотно занят, доделывая кое-какие заказы. Но он все равно продолжал думать, чем сейчас занят Баки. Учеба еще не началась, и Стив обмирал от мысли ненароком с ним столкнуться.

Он часто слышал, как по утрам, где-то в районе семи, тот шумит на кухне. Баки выходил из дома через час, тихо закрывая за собой дверь, и Стив слышал негромкий скрежет ключа в замке. Он чувствовал запах кофе и, выходя на кухню, всегда находил полный кофейник, оставленный для него. Стив не мог его выпить из-за аритмии, но все равно было очень приятно. В тостере всегда ждал бублик.

Стив поджаривал его, мазал арахисовым маслом, найденным тут же в шкафу, и хрустел, размышляя, куда Баки уходит так рано по утрам. Прошлой ночью Баки лег позже обычного – Стив долго слышал негромкую болтовню телека, перед тем как заснуть. 

Погрузившись в работу, он забыл обо всем остальном, даже не замечал, сколько времени прошло, пока телефон не зажужжал входящим сообщением – от Сэма. 

“Привет новобрачному, как насчет пообедать?” 

Стив заморгал, потом проверил время – оказалось, что уже практически полдень. У него возникло подозрение, что Сэм позвал его обедать просто чтобы напомнить о необходимости время от времени есть. Если бы это был кто-то другой, не Сэм, Стив бы по-настоящему рассердился. 

“Звучит многообещающе. Когда/Где?”

Они встретились на своем обычном месте, недалеко от центра ветеранов, чтобы Сэму можно было быстро вернуться на работу после обеда. Дождавшись еды, Сэм посмотрел на Стива со значением.

– Что? – спросил Стив.

– Ты знаешь что, – мирным тоном сказал Сэм. – Как прошли две последних ночи?

– Ты так тонко пытаешься вызнать, спал ли я с ним? – спросил Стив.

Сэм фыркнул.   
– Я знаю, что ты с ним не спал.

– И что ты хочешь этим сказать? – спросил Стив, не уверенный, что его только что не оскорбили. Сэм вскинул руки и закатил глаза — он явно понимал, как себя сейчас чувствует Стив.

– Я не говорю, что у тебя бы не получилось, если бы ты захотел, – уверил он Стива. – Я имею в виду, что знаю тебя, и ты не стал бы спать с едва знакомым парнем. Особенно учитывая, что тебе с ним еще жить целый год.

Немного расслабившись, Стив пожал плечами.   
– Угу. Последнюю пару дней все было в порядке. Вчера мы большую часть времени провели в своих комнатах, и сегодня утром он ушел еще до того, как я проснулся.

Вид у Сэма был такой, словно ему хочется высказаться, однако он промолчал, и Стиву пришло в голову, что Сэм может знать о ситуации что-то еще — но должен хранить тайну. Вместо этого Сэм спросил:   
– Как тебе спится на новом месте? – Он знал про проблемы Стива со сном, особенно в незнакомых местах.

– Неплохо, – ответил Стив. – Той ночью в отеле я спал так, как в жизни не спал. Кроватка была такой удобной.

Сэм рассмеялся.   
– Ну, я не помню, была ли моя кровать удобной, потому что, честно говоря, я вообще мало что помню из той ночи.

– Ты порядком набрался, – рассмеялся Стив. Сэм застонал.

– Мне далеко до Райли. Мы становимся старыми и скучными и не можем больше пить как раньше.

После обеда Сэм вернулся на работу, а Стив какое-то время просто поболтался по городу. Ему нравилось бродить, разглядывая окружающих людей. К тому же он подозревал, что Баки уже вернулся в квартиру, и из-за этого было неловко. Он подумал, что им следовало бы разговаривать побольше, узнавать друг друга, создавать своего рода отношения – но это даже в мыслях звучало утомительно. И все, на что его сейчас хватало – это гулять по городу, засунув руки в карманы.

Когда Стиву наконец пришлось вернуться домой, чтобы успеть в срок закончить работу, Баки видно не было, возможно, он уже заперся в комнате. Стив ушел к себе, закрыл дверь и приступил к работе. Около шести он отправился на кухню и поел что нашел в холодильнике, а Баки не было ни видно и не слышно весь вечер. 

Так продолжалось несколько дней, пока в четверг днем Баки внезапно не распахнул входную дверь и вошел, неся в руках пакет с китайской едой.

– Э… Как ты насчет китайской еды? – спросил он. – Наверное, стоило спросить заранее, до того как я ее купил.

– Да, отлично, – ответил Стив, удивившись. Он не видел Баки с воскресенья, только слышал, как тот шебуршится по утрам. Он достал тарелки, и какое-то время они ели в тишине.

– Ну, э… – начал было Баки. – Мои друзья собираются выбраться сегодня в город, попить пива. – Стив посмотрел на него, неуверенный, что ему на это отвечать. Не то чтобы раньше Баки отчитывался перед Стивом, где он проводит время. – И они приглашают и тебя.

– О, – Стив внимательно посмотрел на Баки. – Ну, в смысле, ты можешь им сказать, что я работаю или что-то вроде того.

– О, – повторил за ним Баки. – Ты не хочешь идти?

– Я… подумал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я шел, – медленно ответил Стив. – Они же думают, что мы женаты по-настоящему, что мы влюблены или вроде того, так что из вежливости пригласили меня, но… я не хочу портить тебе вечер с друзьями просто потому, что они не в курсе ситуации.

Баки потер затылок.   
– Угу, понимаю. Но с ними таких оправданий надолго не хватит. Они хотят узнать тебя получше.

– Ладно, – смутившись, ответил Стив. – Э, конечно, я пойду. Но я… не то чтобы я много пил.

– Я знаю, – сказал Баки. – Обратил внимание на свадьбе. Я тоже не особо.

– Нет? – спросил Стив. Баки отвел взгляд.

– Алкоголь нельзя мешать с… – он заколебался, но потом пожал плечами и закончил: – с таблетками.

– Точно, – сказал Стив. – У меня так же.

Баки открыл было рот – и закрыл его. Затем снова открыл.   
– Ну, семь вечера тебе подходит?

– Постараюсь втиснуть в свое насыщенное расписание, – насмешливо ответил Стив. Баки весело фыркнул, возвращаясь к еде. – А вот ты и правда, кажется, довольно занятой человек, – деланно небрежно добавил Стив.

Баки задумчиво промычал, жуя.   
– Разные… дела, – больше он ничего не объяснил, а Стив не любил выпытывать, так что решил оставить эту тему.

 

Бар не был особенно забит, но здесь оказалось шумно, и Стив вздохнул. Вряд ли он кого-то услышит сегодня. Друзья Баки уже сидели на месте, за столиком в дальнем углу. Два стула с краю были свободны.

– А вот и голубки, – закричал Дуган, едва их завидев.

— Удивительно, что они вообще выбрались из своего любовного гнездышка, – добавил один из компании, и Стив, покраснев, подумал, что, похоже, это будет его естественным состоянием весь вечер. 

Баки провел его к столу, уложив руку на поясницу, и Стив отчаянно боролся с собой, чтобы не зыркнуть на него. Он ненавидел, когда его вот так направляли. Он сделал глубокий вдох и напомнил себе, что Баки ничего об этом не знает. И делает это не потому что думает, что сам по себе Стив не справится. Баки положил руку ему на спину, чтобы они выглядели как парочка перед его друзьями.

Поскольку на свадьбе Стиву так и не довелось узнать их имен, пришлось знакомиться. Удивительно, но один из них – Монти? – говорил с британским акцентом, а еще один – с французским. Стив поздоровался с ним: “Бонжур”, – на лучшем школьном французском, какой только смог вспомнить.

Дернье рассмеялся и разразился стремительной длинной тирадой. Стив смог разобрать только “французкий”, “нет” и “эти парни”, что подкреплялось яростной жестикуляцией, но и все. Времени со школы прошло много, да и вообще Стив сейчас не слишком хорошо разбирал, что говорят.

Гейб расхохотался, увидев выражение его лица.   
– Он говорит, что очень приятно услышать французскую речь и познакомиться с кем-то, кто не дикарь, как эти парни. – Дуган привычным жестом показал Дернье средний палец и сделал большой глоток из своей кружки.

– Ну, а теперь расскажи нам, – начал Морита, наклоняясь поближе, – как ты умудряешься спать под храп сержанта?

– О, э… – Стив быстро глянул на Баки. Он понятия не имел, что тот храпит. – Ну, честно говоря, все не так уж и плохо.

Морита покачал головой.   
– Ты, должно быть, и правда отличный муж, – сказал он. – Да я на расстоянии пятнадцати метров от этого парня не усну.

– Ну как минимум я не порчу воздух, как Дуган, – парировал Баки. Дуган застонал, как раненое животное.

– Да я вообще тут ни при чем!

– Попробуй треснуть его подушкой, – предложил Морита. – Обычно он после этого перестает.

– Скорее всего, подобного не случится еще пару лет, – сказал Гейб. – Новобрачные же – ну или что-то в этом роде.

– Не, не думаю, что Кэп испугается навалять сержанту, – рассмеялся Дуган. Стив в недоумении нахмурился.

– Кэп?

Все разом рассмеялись, и Баки предупреждающе на них посмотрел. У Стива в животе появилось неприятное ощущение, хорошо знакомое со школы – они смеялись над ним. Они придумывали какие-то шутки у него за спиной.

– Это просто дурацкая кличка, – поспешил успокоить его Баки.

– И то она значит? – спросил Стив.

– Ничего, это не…

– Ну смотри, вот он – сержант, – начал Морита. – А сержант получает приказы от капитана.

Баки слегка покраснел. Стив вскинул бровь.   
– Это наезд на институт брака вообще или на меня персонально?

– Ну, ты вроде как отлично рулишь сержантом, настолько я смог заметить, – рассмеялся Дуган, и Стив буквально застонал. Отлично. Вот ему и прилетело за то, как отвратительно он вел себя с Баки до того, как решил стать хорошим.

– Они не над тобой смеются, – тихо вмешался Баки. К счастью, он сидел со стороны здорового уха Стива, а то бы тот никогда не разобрал его шепота. – Если они дают тебе кличку, значит, ты им нравишься.

– Да они со мной только познакомились, – напомнил ему Стив.

– И в этом нет ничего плохого, – продолжал настаивать Баки.

– Ты же художник, Кэп? – спросил Дернье, прервав их тихий спор.

– Э…угу, – сказал Стив — он не хотел показаться грубым, проигнорировав прямой вопрос. – В школе я учился живописи маслом, но теперь в основном делаю зарисовки карандашом.

– Нарисуй нам что-нибудь! – попросил Дуган.

– Ну, у меня нет… – попытался было Стив, прежде чем он успел закончить, Гейб пододвинул ему салфетку, а Монти достал из кармана ручку. – Э… и что вам нарисовать? – спросил Стив.

– Нарисуй сержанта! – предложил Монти. – Уверен, ты и так рисуешь его все время.

– Он у нас большой фанат своей уродливой физиономии, – согласился Дуган. – Как одна из тех птичек, что отвлекается на собственное отражение.

– А что делать, если я прекрасен как рассвет? – спросил Баки. Стив очень тихо выдохнул, так, что его услышал только Баки. В ответ на извиняющийся взгляд Стив пожал плечами. Не Баки же во всем этом виноват. На самом-то деле.

Стив приступил к работе, набрасывая контуры лица Баки, поглядывая на него время от времени. У него и правда был изумительный скульпт лица. А какие скулы, господи. Стив немного выпал из реальности, сфокусировавшись на мягком изгибе ушной раковины Баки, размышляя, как изобразить ее в лучшем виде.

Он почти подпрыгнул, когда Баки коснулся его руки.

– Что?   
– Мы разговаривали с тобой, – медленно произнес Баки, внимательно его разглядывая. – Ты так провалился в работу?

– О, – вспыхнул Стив. Он мог бы соврать и просто сказать “да”, и, скорее всего, они бы поверили. Но мама никогда не позволяла ему стыдится собственной неполноценности, поэтому он выпрямил спину и вскинул подбородок. – Мне трудно разбирать слова в таком шуме, потому что я ничего не слышу одним ухом.

– Даже со слуховым аппаратом? – спросил Баки.

– Когда очень шумно – да, – ответил Стив. Думан немедленно разволновался.

– Эй, Кэп, мы могли бы собраться где-то еще, – сказал он. Стив моргнул. Звучало так, словно он действительно готов был это сделать, словно Стив и правда мог сказать что-то вроде “в баре будет слишком шумно, я не услышу, о чем вы говорите”, и они бы собрались у кого-то дома. Наташа и Клинт, конечно, знали об этой его особенности, и у Клинта были аналогичные проблемы, так что они с Сэмом и Райли обычно не тусили по барам, а если и ходили куда-то, то использовали для разговоров язык жестов.

– Да все в порядке, – с некоторой неловкостью проговорил он. – Чаще всего я могу читать по губам, когда смотрю на человека. В смысле, я слышу, но понять что-то бывает сложно.

“Я знаю язык жестов” – просигналил ему Гейб.

– Ты знаешь язык жестов? – переспросил Стив.

– Гейб лингвист, – ответил за него Морита со странной смесью гордости и раздражения, словно он боялся выказать слишком много расположения и нарушить привычный ход вещей, в котором они грубовато друг над другом подшучивали.

– Говорит где-то на сотне языков, – добавил Монти.

– Ого, – сказал Стив.

“Мы можем говорить про них что угодно, и они не поймут”, – просигналил Гейб, недобро ухмыльнувшись.

– Не нравится мне этот взгляд, – пробормотал Дернье.

“Он правда портит воздух?” – спросил Стив, кивнув в сторону Дугана.

– А вот это уже невежливо, – запротестовал Дуган, пока все смеялись, Гейб громче всех.

“Ужасно, – подтвердил он. – Особенно после ужина с тако”.

Стив так громко рассмеялся, что слегка смазал линию подбородка на портрете Баки. Он нахмурился, глядя на салфетку, и все разом вспомнили про рисунок и захотели посмотреть. Дуган присвистнул.

– Как-то тебе удалось изобразить сержанта не таким уродливым, как он выглядит в жизни, – одобрительно сказал он.

– Ты очень талантлив, – заметил Дернье, заставив Стива покраснеть.

– Стиви всегда умеет вытянуть из меня лучшее, – добродушно произнес Баки. Стив вскинул бровь. Никто раньше не называл его так, и он не был уверен, что ему это нравится.

– Но как часто он заставляет тебя показывать худшее? – провокационно спросил Морита.  
И беседа до самого конца вечера вращалась вокруг этой темы.

 

– Было очень весело, – сказал Стив, ожидая, пока Баки отопрет дверь их квартиры.

– Да, Коммандос знают, как развлечься, – согласился Баки.

— Коммандо? – недоверчиво повторил Стив. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не имеет никакого отношения к вашим предпочтениям* по ношению нижнего белья?

Баки прыснул.   
– Не, это кличка нашего отряда. Мы всегда так громко орали, что остальные прозвали нас “Ревущими Коммандос”.

Стив хмыкнул, и Баки пожал плечами.   
– Ну, они хорошие парни, – честно признал Стив. – И они… очень приятные.

Баки слабо ему улыбнулся.   
– Знаю, со стороны кажется, что они полные засранцы, но глубоко внутри они и правда хорошие, – кивнул он.

– Удивительно, но так и есть. Такие заботливые, – неуверенно сказал Стив. Улыбка Баки моментально испарилась, но он не выглядел разгневанным, лишь расстроенным.

– Они все хлебнули дерьма, – сказал он. – Ну, ты знаешь, тоже побывали в плену.

Стив вспомнил статью – все члены отряда попали в плен. Баки был единственным, кто подвергся медицинским экспериментам, но на долю остальных выпал тяжелый труд. До него вдруг разом дошла неслучайность выбора их столика: в темном углу бара, откуда хорошо просматривались другие столики и вход. Он вспомнил, как несколько раз за вечер Баки оглянулся на дверь, и его накрыло печалью.

Райли едва не погиб во время розыскной операции – Сэм видел это своими глазами, и кошмары мучили его до сих пор; Клинт лишился слуха на службе, но с тех пор как они вернулись домой, прошло немало времени. Стив знал, что у них не все еще гладко – но Баки и его друзья вернулись всего-то с год назад. Он и представить себе не мог, как много времени требуется на восстановление после такого, хотя бы частично.

– Спокойной ночи, – тихо сказал Баки, направляясь в сторону своей комнаты.

– Ночи, – ответил Стив. Замок клацнул, когда Баки запер за собой дверь.

 

Стив накаркал, когда сказал, что давненько у него не было драк. Не произошло ничего такого, что не случалось уже сотни раз – какой-то придурок приставал к девчонке, тащился за ней, напугав до чертиков, и Стив, само собой, просто не мог пройти мимо и позволить чтобы бедную девушку запугивали – так что он вмешался. Девочка-подросток и бугай средних лет – у Стива просто кровь закипела, пока он наблюдал, как мужик глумится, а девушка испуганно озирается в надежде, что кто-то придет ей на помощь.

Как обычно, все закончилось неодобрением мужика, прилетевшим Стиву в лицо, но вокруг них быстро собралась толпа, и бугай слился. Стив подумал, что на этот раз ему просто повезло – всего-то разбитая губа, наливающийся синяк под глазом и сбитые в кровь костяшки – ободрал, падая на асфальт, но ничего серьезного. Бывало и хуже.

И только ему могло так повезти, что, вернувшись домой, он обнаружил там Баки. Приветствие умерло у того на губах, когда он увидел лицо Стива.

– Какого черта с тобой случилось? – требовательно спросил он, вскакивая с дивана.

– Да ничего такого, – быстро ответил Стив. – Какой-то придурок приставал к девушке.

– И ты решил, что лучше пусть он пристанет к тебе? – резко поинтересовался Баки.

– Она была совсем молоденькой и напуганной, – заявил Стив. – И никому и дела не было. Все притворялись, что ничего не замечают, хотя девчонку затравили до полусмерти.

Баки фыркнул и прикусил губу.   
– Подожди тут, – сказал он. Честно говоря, больше походило на приказ, и яростная, вечно находящаяся в состоянии обороны часть Стива, что никогда не сдавала позиций, не важно по какой причине, ощетинилась, потому что он не любил, когда ему говорили, что делать. 

Баки ушел в ванную и вернулся через мгновение с аптечкой.

– О господи, да ладно тебе, это ерунда, – запротестовал Стив. Все, что ему было нужно – помыть руки, и все с ним будет в порядке. Да, синяк немного поболит, а с разбитой губой пару дней будет больно есть, но правда, это такая фигня. Никакая другая часть его тела не пострадала, и у него даже ничего не болело.

– Устраивай свою задницу на стул, – рявкнул Баки с непреклонным выражением на лице, и у Стива появилось ощущение, что вот теперь-то он увидел намек на сержанта Барнса. Посмотрев на него сердито, Стив тем не менее повиновался, в основном потому что лицо все еще дергало, а руки болели. Баки сунул ему пакет с замороженным горошком, и Стив даже не стал спрашивать для чего, лишь покладисто приложил к глазу. Пользы от этого особой не будет – синяки на нем появлялись как на персике, спасибо хронической анемии, и даже лед, приложенный почти сразу, не помогал ему так, как остальным людям. Наверняка он выглядел гораздо хуже, чем на самом деле себя чувствовал.

Баки обрабатывал его без слов, осторожно вычищая крошки и камешки с кожи, пока Стив старался не шипеть. В ранах оказалось больше гравия, чем Стив ожидал, и часть застряла довольно глубоко.

– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы это все нагноилось, – сказал Баки, доставая антисептический спрей. – Тогда ты точно разболеешься и загремишь в больницу. А это просто пиздец. Никто не хочет оказаться в больнице.

– Да я привык к ним, – пробормотал Стив в пакет с горошком. Он знал по именам половину медсестер в приемном отделении скорой помощи, и это даже не считая тех, кто раньше работал вместе с мамой. Баки тихо хмыкнул и вскинул бровь.

– Это не значит, что ты их любишь или стремишься там бывать, крутой ты наш.

Стив закатил глаза, но спорить не стал. Он ненавидел больницы. Ненавидел жалостливые взгляды медсестер, которыми они провожали его, заметив, как выпирают его кости, ненавидел жуткий больничный запах, мерзкий и въедающийся намертво даже после того, как тебя выпишут. 

Он ненавидел больницы всю свою жизнь, потому что проводил в них слишком много времени, потому что был напуган той историей с трупом в лифте, но с момента, как заболела мама, он возненавидел их особенно. Ему не нужны были постоянные напоминания о ней, а больницы были худшими из них – воспоминания о ее хрупком теле на слишком большой больничной кровати, о трубках в носу и писке мониторов, и все это там, где она работала и помогла стольким людям, и где ей самой помочь не смогли.

Баки покончил с одной рукой и обработал все антисептиком, прежде чем перейти к другой. Его металлические пальцы были такими же нежными, как живые, и Стиву до зуда хотелось об этом расспросить. Как ему удается так ими управлять? А рука такого же размера? Из какого она металла? Пальцы казались чуть более прохладными, но на поврежденной коже это было даже приятно. Как вообще он может вот так свободно ими двигать?

Но он понятия не имел, будет ли Баки комфортно отвечать на такие вопросы. Стив помнил, как Баки прятал металлическую руку во время фотосессии, как прикрывал перчаткой и длинным рукавом. Он вспомнил происшествие с яйцом и как Баки сказал, что все еще не до конца контролирует ее, и подумал, что, наверное, тот сейчас немного нервничает. Рука выглядела довольно мощно: наверное, захоти Баки, он мог бы причинить ею серьезный ущерб.

– У тебя большой опыт по перевязке людей, да? – спросил Стив вместо этого. Губы Баки изогнулись в ухмылке.

– Ну, на самом деле, нет. Морита медик. Но с царапинами и фонарями я разберусь. Не получится заниматься спортом и не заработать пару синяков и ссадин, плюс, каждый хоть чему-то, да научится в пустыне.

Баки был к нему так близко, что Стив мог пересчитать каждую его ресницу, каждую родинку у него на лбу. И еще он заметил, каким изможденным выглядит Баки. Глаза его покраснели, а круги под ними были почти пугающе темными. Щетина отросла чуть длиннее, чем обычно, а волосы выглядели довольно сальными. Во время свадьбы Стив видел множество фото молодого Баки, и на всех это был стильный, ухоженный парень в отлично сидящей одежде. Но прямо сейчас Баки выглядел как кто-то, кому отчаянно требуется душ.

– Ты в порядке? – вдруг вырвалось у Стива.

– Эй, приятель, это не меня только что избили до смерти, – ответил Баки, но мышцы челюсти чуть затвердели, выдавая – он понял, о чем вопрос.

– Ты выглядишь как кто-то, у кого не очень со сном, – отважился Стив. Он читал кое-что про ПТСР – все-таки большая часть его друзей жила с этим диагнозом. Однако если кто-то из них и проходил через подобный период, это случилось до того, как Стив с ними познакомился. Не хотелось по неосторожности причинить Баки боль.

Тот громко выдохнул.   
– И с чего ты это взял? Тебе сравнивать не с чем. – Хм, отличный аргумент. Стив знал Баки всего несколько недель, и все это время у того были темные круги под глазами и, конечно, не то чтобы он мог сравнивать поведение Баки с чьим-то еще. 

– Да знаю я, как выглядят те, у кого трудности со сном, – наконец сказал Стив. Конечно, он знал. Он видел собственное отражение в зеркале, бледную до желтизны кожу и налитые кровью глаза, дрожащие руки и звон в ушах, помнил, как плакал и баюкал голову в руках, как сворачивался в комок на полу в ванной.

Баки довольно резко пшикнул антисептиком на вторую руку, и Стиву пришлось изо всех сил напрячься, чтобы не шарахнуться от боли. Баки на секунду выпустил его руку и сделал глубокий вдох, а затем продолжил пшикать, уже не сдавливая флакон так сильно. Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, он заговорил нарочито ровным голосом:   
– Я не очень хорошо сплю, – просто сказал он.

Стив с минуту смотрел на него, на тени ресниц на щеках, на то, как неуверенно дернулись уголки губ, как вспышкой сверкнули за ними белые зубы. Потом несколько раз кивнул.

– Я тоже, – признался он. – Ты говорил об этом с врачом? Принимаешь какое-то снотворное?

Баки чуть качнул головой.   
– Не хочу никакого снотворного, – сказал он, пожимая плечами, и желудок Стива словно завязало узлом. Ну конечно, Баки с подозрением относится к таблеткам. Над ним ставили медицинские опыты, и тут такой Стив, расспрашивает его, словно ничего не случилось. Захотелось дать себе пинка.

– Точно, – мягко сказал он. Пару мгновений они оба молчали, Баки старательно бинтовал Стиву руки. – Ну, а традиционную медицину ты пробовал? Травяные чаи, йогу, что-то в этом роде?

Баки хмыкнул.   
– Слушай, не волнуйся за меня, ладно? Когда я могу – я сплю, и этого достаточно. – Он собрал вокруг себя мусор и поднялся. – Больше не ввязывайся в драки, герой, – бросил он через плечо, выходя из комнаты, а Стиву было настолько тяжело после всего, что произошло, что он даже не закатил глаза.

*Коммандо - практика не надевать нижнее белье под одежду


	6. Глава 6

Вернувшись с прогулки, Стив обнаружил Баки на диване перед телевизором. Выглядел Баки странно пристыженным, и Стив на мгновение заподозрил его в просмотре чего-то неприличного, может быть, даже порно. Но, взглянув на экран, он увидел лишь океан и болота.

– Эй, да это же Ирландия, – не сдержал он удивления. Баки недоуменно на него посмотрел.

– Да, – сказал он. – Ты там бывал?

– Нет… Но я видел фотографии, – смущенно ответил Стив. – Что за фильм?

В этот момент на экране появился Том Круз, и у Баки покраснели кончики ушей.   
– Ну, ты про него, наверное, даже не слышал. Он еще девяностых годов.

– Я прожил в девяностые ровно столько же, сколько и ты, – напомнил Стив. 

– Это “Далекая страна”, – пробормотал Баки. В этот момент Том Круз начал говорить, и Стив невольно уставился на экран, раскрыв рот.

– Это что, типа ирландский акцент? – спросил он изумленно. – Это же просто ужасно.

– Да знаю, – с тоской в голосе ответил Баки. – Монти надо мной несколько недель издевался. А ты что, разбираешься?

– Вроде того, – пожал Стив плечами. – Моя мама родилась и выросла в Ирландии.

– Да ладно! – Баки выпрямился и поставил фильм на паузу. – Но сам ты ни разу там не был?

Стив снова пожал плечами, ощущая неловкость.   
– Ну, понимаешь, я был очень болезненным, а билеты на самолет очень дорогие. – Баки скосил глаза в сторону, как случалось всегда при упоминании денег. Стив задумался, много ли стран повидал сам Баки, даже не считая времени службы в армии. – Мамины родители были ужасно злы на нее за то, что она сбежала в Штаты, – продолжил Стив, вспоминая мамины рассказы, – Они думали, что больше никогда ее не увидят.

Больше он ничего не добавил, и тогда Баки спросил:   
– Но они увидели?

Стив покачал головой.   
– Нет. Они оба умерли еще до того, как мама встретила отца, – тут до него дошло, что это не слишком жизнеутверждающая история. Наступила неловкая тишина.

– Ну… фильм только начался, – сказал Баки. – Можешь посмотреть со мной, если хочешь.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться – ему следовало поработать, или поискать какое-то волонтерство просто чтобы занять себя. Но он промолчал, сообразив, что во второй раз с тех пор как они съехались, Баки просил его провести с ним время. Он делал шаги навстречу.

– Конечно, – сказал Стив, устраиваясь на другом конце дивана. Баки слабо ему улыбнулся и переключил фильм на начало.

Фильм шел уже с час, когда Стив заметил, что Баки повторяет фразы за героями.

– Сколько же раз ты его смотрел? – спросил он, рассмеявшись. Баки немедленно покраснел.

– Ну, парочку… – признался он. – Ладно, я смотрел его много раз, в детстве.

– Это твой любимый фильм?

– Нет, мой любимый – “Убить пересмешника”.

Стив посмотрел на него с подозрением:   
– До этого ты говорил, что твой любимый фильм – “Рокки”. – Баки слегка скривился и покраснел. – Или это и правда твой любимый фильм, но когда люди спрашивают, ты предпочитаешь называть любимым что-то с большей социальной проблематикой, чтобы выглядеть более культурным человеком? – Стив аж взвыл от смеха. – Это самая хипстерская вещь, что я слышал в своей жизни!

– Ой, просто заткнись! – не особо эмоционально сказал Баки и бросил в Стива подушкой.

– Нельзя вот так бросаться подушками в живых людей, – поддразнил его Стив.

– А зачем их тогда делают такой удобной формы? – парировал Баки победно, и Стив застонал. Баки рассмеялся.

К тому времени как фильм почти закончился, Стив вынужден был признать, что заинтригован.   
– Но она же его не любит! – запротестовал он, глядя на то, что творится на экране.

– Знаю, – сочувственно покачал головой Баки.

– И никогда не любила!

– Знаю, – повторил Баки.

– Она же с ним не останется, да? – настаивал Стив.

– Просто смотри дальше, – сказал Баки. Стив фыркнул и снова откинулся на спинку дивана. Однако финальный поворот заставил его изумленно вылупиться на экран.

– Ты издеваешься? – выкрикнул он. – Я два с половиной часа сидел тут ради вот этого?

– Ну подожди ты! – попросил Баки.

– О, просто ждать? Как будто я смогу когда-нибудь быть счастлив после… – Камера отъехала назад, и Стив замолчал – и вздохнул с облегчением. – Не, ну, это попросту смешно, – скривился он. – И лишено всяческой логики.

Баки рассмеялся.   
– Ладно, можешь изо всех сил притворяться, что тебе не понравилось, но я все время сидел рядом.

Стив закатил глаза и тихо рассмеялся.   
– Хорошо, мне немного понравилось.

– Немного, сказал он, – пробормотал Баки себе под нос. Стив бросил в него подушкой.

 

Когда раздался телефонный звонок, Стив был в своей комнате, рисовал. Он не смог опознать номер и с минуту размышлял, а не дождаться ли, пока тот просто перестанет звонить – но потом все же ответил.

– Алло? – спросил он.

– Стив? – раздался женский голос на другом конце линии.

– Да?

– Это Бекка, сестра Баки. – Конец фразы она произнесла быстрым, срывающимся тоном: – Бет уже выдвинулась в вашу сторону.

– Э… Баки тут нет, – сказал он.

– Я знаю. И она знает. Но она любопытная и уже почти на подходе.

– Понятно, – ответил Стив, все еще не понимая, что от него требуется. – Мне надо ее впустить?

– Что? – спросила Бекки. – Конечно, ты должен ее впустить. Она девочка-подросток, одна в большом городе – и ты просто собираешься держать ее на пороге?

Стив фыркнул, подумав, что, видимо, попытки сыграть на чувстве вины – это какая-то семейная фишка. 

– Так что, мне ее впустить, и она просто… потусит тут?

– Можешь попытаться с ней поговорить, – сухо посоветовала ему Бекка. – Поэтому я и решила тебя предупредить. Чтобы ты подготовился к разговору.

Стив быстро осмотрелся – и взгляд его упал на незаправленную постель.   
– Ох, дерьмо, – вырвалось у него. – Все мои вещи в гостевой спальне.

Бекка застонала.   
– Парни, вы совершенно никудышные конспираторы.

– Ну прости, пожалуйста, что не запрыгнул в постель к твоему брату, – огрызнулся Стив.

– Да никто не просит тебя спать в той же комнате, – медленно ответила Бекка. Что-то в ее тоне говорило, что она закатила глаза. – Но ты бы мог как минимум держать свои вещи в его комнате, чтобы у неожиданных гостей не возникло вопросов.

В дверь позвонили.   
– Уже слишком поздно что-то менять, – угрюмо сказал Стив. – Она тут.

– Расспроси ее про летний лагерь, – посоветовала Бекка. – Это ее отвлечет, и она не станет шнырять по сторонам. – Она повесила трубку, а Стив пошел открывать Бет.

– Привет! – широко улыбнулась Бет, когда Стив открыл ей дверь.

– Привет, – ответил он, против воли слабо улыбаясь. Ее улыбка была такой заразительной, что на нее практически невозможно было сердиться. И у нее были ямочки. Интересно, есть ли они у Баки? Наверное, он бы уже заметил.

– Прости, я не предупредила заранее, – сказала Бет, и в ее голосе и правда звучало нечто похожее на раскаяние. – Но у меня не было твоего номера! Забавно, правда? Ты теперь мой родственник, а у меня все еще нет твоего номера!

Стив почувствовал себя слегка неловко.   
– О, да. – Он деланно рассмеялся. – Как глупо.

Она достала из кармана телефон и вопросительно подняла бровь.   
– Ну? 

Стив тяжело вздохнул, и они обменялись номерами, после чего Бет плюхнулась на диван.

– Что у тебя с лицом? – спросила она, и только тогда Стив вспомнил про синяк и разбитую губу. Он так привык к подобным вещам, что успел уже позабыть о происшествии.

– Вроде как… подрался.

– С кем?

– С каким-то парнем. Не знаю. Он приставал к девчонке, и я решил ей помочь, – он слегка покраснел. Теперь, когда запал драки остался позади, говорить об этом казалось каким-то бахвальством.

– Ничего себе, а ты храбрый! – сказала она с восхищением. Он не очень себе представлял, что можно на такое ответить, поэтому просто пожал плечами. Наступила неловкая пауза.

– А уже почти летние каникулы, – проинформировала она его.

– Потрясающе, – сказал Стив. Он всегда любил лето – не нужно проводить все время за домашней работой или волноваться по поводу пропущенной по болезни школы. – Э… слышал, ты собираешься в лагерь?

Глаза у Бет аж загорелись от радости.   
– Я буду вожатой! – с энтузиазмом ответила она. – Я ездила в этот лагерь с двенадцати лет и теперь сама буду вожатой! Мы все проводили там лето с самого детства, и Баки тоже был вожатым, а вот Бекка и Бейли такое ненавидят. Баки был самым лучшим вожатым. К сожалению, не у меня, потому что он мальчик, но я дружила с парнями из его отряда, и они все его просто обожали, так что я тоже хочу стать таким же крутым вожатым, как и он.

Стив аж заморгал под потоком ее слов. С Баки он привык проводить целые дни в молчании. Конечно, он переписывался с друзьями, но уже какое-то время с ним не говорили так много и с такой скоростью.

– Уверен, что ты отлично справишься, – заявил Стив, хотя на самом деле и представления не имел. Он не знал, ответственный ли Бет человек, умеет ли обращаться с детьми, и все в этом роде. Но не то чтобы он собирался озвучивать эти свои сомнения.

– Я буду главной в отряде девятилеток, – сказала она. Потом нахмурилась. – Не представляю, что они любят.

– Я тоже, – признался Стив. – Давно не зависал с девятилетками.

Бет закатила глаза и рассмеялась.   
– Ну, я тоже! Наверное, мы будем вплетать нити дружбы в волосы друг друга или что-то в этом роде.

– О, а ты хорошо плетешь? – спросил Стив.

– Ужасно, – грустно призналась Бет, и Стив не смог удержаться от смеха. – Бейли не оставляет попыток научить меня, но это так сложно!

– Ты могла бы попрактиковаться на Баки, – пошутил Стив. Бет резко перестала смеяться и посмотрела на него – странно и жестко.

– Нет, я не могу, – серьезно ответила она. – Ты же знаешь, как он реагирует, когда люди прикасаются к его голове.

Стив, само собой, понятия не имел, но, очевидно, это было настолько серьезно, что ему следовало об этом знать. Он шумно сглотнул.

– Прости, – сказал он. – Дурацкая шутка.

– И правда дурацкая, – с напором ответила она. Стив шумно выдохнул. Только он с его везением ухитрился заключить брак с самым травмированным парнем в Нью-Йорке, у которого к тому же была семья, готовая защищать его до последней капли крови. И сразу вслед за этой мыслью ему стало неловко. Ведь не вина Баки, что ему пришлось через такое пройти, и это хорошо, что семья готова встать на его защиту.

– Ну, э… – неловко начал Стив. – Я мог бы помочь тебе с какими-нибудь художественными идеями… 

Она все еще разглядывала его с тревогой в глазах, но согласилась принять помощь, и они напридумывали идей с блестками, “музыкой ветра”, формами для производства гипсовых отпечатков рук и “варенкой” из футболок – после чего она немного оттаяла.

– Можно мне в туалет? – вежливо спросила она, и Стива моментально представил себе четырех шумных детей, получающих уроки хороших манер от очень недовольной Уинифред.

– Конечно, – сказал он. – Э… первая дверь направо.

Стив был уверен, что она обшарила там все, включая шкаф с таблетками. Во-первых, Бекка предупредила, что Бет очень любопытна, а во-вторых, она провела там не меньше двенадцати минут. Само собой, Стив не был знатоком поведения девочек-подростков,но наверняка ей было бы стыдно просидеть там так долго с почти-что-незнакомцем за дверью.

Бет даже и не пыталась скрыть, что шпионила – выйдя из ванной, она немедленно спросила:   
– Где таблетница Баки?

– Что? – спросил Стив.

– Таблетница Баки. Ее нет в ванной. А дома он всегда хранил ее там.

Стив понятия не имел, где таблетница. Он даже не знал, что у Баки она вообще есть. Но, очевидно, это был еще один тест, который ему предстояло пройти.   
– Она в спальне, – решительно ответил он. Свою он хранил именно там.

– Почему? – подозрительно спросила она.

– Чтобы принимать таблетки сразу, как проснешься, – объяснил он. – Я делаю так же.

– Ты тоже что-то принимаешь? – спросив это, она слегка покраснела и стала так похожа на Баки, что Стив едва не рассмеялся. – Прости, – быстро добавила она. – С моей стороны это было грубо.

– Да все нормально, – пожал Стив плечами. – Раньше я не особо любил об этом распространяться, но больше нет.

– Значит, и Баки однажды так сможет? – пробормотала она, заставив Стива вздрогнуть.

– Ну, причины, по которым Баки принимает свои лекарства, гораздо более запутанные, чем мои, – напомнил он. – Я-то пью их просто по медицинским показаниям. – Он заметил, как она выгнула брови в ответ на его слова, но вопросов не последовало, и он улыбнулся. – Ты можешь спрашивать меня обо всем, о чем пожелаешь.

Она прикусила губу.   
– Какого рода медицинские показания?

– Ну, я принимаю кое-что от проблем с сердцем. Меряю уровень сахара из-за диабета. И еще у меня проблемы с щитовидкой, так что пью таблетки и от этого. Плюс, мне нужно принимать что-то от изжоги перед тем, как поесть, потому что у меня полно желудочных проблем.

Когда он закончил перечислять, Бет сидела с открытым ртом.   
– Как ты вообще еще жив-то? – спросила она. Стив постарался не раздражаться – это был самый ненавистный ему вопрос на земле. Во времена его детства был период, когда это был очень болезненный вопрос. И, само собой, еще и оскорбительный, словно ему было лучше умереть и не мучаться от всех имеющихся недугов.

Однако он был уверен, что Бет не пыталась его задеть. Она явно была хорошей, воспитанной девочкой, к тому с со времен собственного детства он помнил, что многие дети часто задают бестактные вопросы, сами того не понимая.

– Ну, я принимаю антидепрессанты, чтобы справится с такими мыслями, – пошутил он. И тут же подумал, что говорить это не стоило. У него всегда было довольно мрачное чувство юмора, это помогало справляться. Мама всегда понимала его шутки, и ее чувство юмора было примерно таким же.

Но, очевидно, эта девочка из более чем обеспеченной семьи, переживающая из-за “варенки” из футболок и летнего лагеря, не самая лучшая аудитория для его замогильного юмора.

– Ты хочешь покончить с собой? – прошептала она, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Нет-нет-нет, прости, Бет, я не имел ввиду… – попытался было Стив.

– Все люди с депрессией хотят убить себя? – спросила она дрожащим голосом. – У Б-баки тоже депрессия. И еще куча ужасных диагнозов. Баки тоже х-хочет покончить с собой?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Стив, потому что врать ему не хотелось. – Слушай, ты прости меня, это просто еще одна дурная шутка. Это не повод для смеха

Ее нижняя губа задрожала, и Стив почувствовал себя настоящим козлом. После чего абсолютно неожиданно она крепко его обняла. 

– Стив, я считаю, что ты очень хороший, и тебе не стоит думать о себе плохо или пытаться навредить себе. – Она с надеждой посмотрела на него, возможно, ожидая, что он скажет, настолько лучше ему стало после ее слов. 

Это было так душераздирающе наивно – эта ее вера, что объятие и пара добрых слов могут решить все его проблемы, даже если бы он действительно думал покончить с собой, – что у Стива перехватило дыхание.

– Спасибо, Бет, – сказал он. – Обещаю, что я не стану причинять себе вреда.

– Хорошо, – твердо ответила она. – Могу я посмотреть, как вы, ребята, обставили комнаты?

Очевидно, Баки не был единственным представителем семейства Барнсов, кто не особо удачно переводил тему разговора. Стив понятия не имел, как ему выкручиваться.

– Там такой беспорядок, – сделал он попытку.

– Как там может быть беспорядок, если там живет Баки? – хмыкнула Бет. Стив отметил это как нечто новое о Баки, что следовало запомнить.

– Ну…

– О! – все ее лицо внезапно залилось краской. – Беспорядок. Ну конечно!

Стиву потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, о чем она говорит, и тогда он покраснел точно так же. Потрясающе. Только что он заставил семнадцатилетнюю сестру Баки вообразить, как они двое занимаются сексом. Весь этот разговор был настолько неловким, что ему страшно захотелось спрятаться между диванными подушками.

– Э… – Стив начал слегка заикаться. – Ну, я имел в виду…

– Все в порядке, – быстро перебила Бет, голос ее звучал чуть выше обычного. – Я поняла. Вы же только что поженились. Это… – она неловко кивнула, и Стив кивнул в ответ. Какое-то время они старательно избегали смотреть друг другу в глаза.

– Наверное, мне пора домой. – наконец сказала она. – Мама, наверное, думает, куда я подевалась.

– Ты не пошла домой после школы, – сообразил Стив, заметив ее рюкзак. Она застенчиво пожала плечами.

– Я отправила ей смс и предупредила, что буду позже.

– Тебе нормально ездить в метро одной? Ты часто это делаешь? Если хочешь, я могу тебя проводить.

Она раздраженно посмотрела на нее, хотя, как показалось Стиву, в ее взгляде было и расположение. 

– Стив, я родилась и выросла в Бруклине. Конечно, я справлюсь с метро.

– Хорошо, я всего лишь спросил. Просто там постоянно крутятся разные уроды, – заметил Стив. – А ты молодая девушка, поэтому они могут подумать, что ты легкая добыча.

– Я бы хотела походить в класс самообороны, – призналась она. – Думаю, это было бы весело. И я хотела бы узнать, как убить кое-кого голыми руками, – она сжала руки в кулаки, вызвав у Стива смех.

– Моя подруга Наташа могла бы тебя научить, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что она может придушить человека, используя лишь собственные ноги. Могу ее спросить, готова ли она взять ученика. Может, Бейли тоже захочет. И Бекка. Вам всем троим не помешало бы.

Глаза Бет загорелись восторгом.

– Стив, ты просто лучше всех! – выкрикнула она и обвила его руками. Семейство Барнсов обожало обнимашки. Стив к такому не привык – конечно, они с мамой тоже обнимались, когда была подходящая ситуация, но никогда вот так – просто на ровном месте. Это было так… эмоционально. По мнению некоторых, Стив и сам был склонен к драматичности, но обычно это случалось, когда речь заходила о правосудии и справедливости.

– Увидимся позже, – сказал он, и она вышла. Закрыв за ней, он на минуту прислонился к двери спиной и покачал головой. Год явно предстоял непростой. 

Стив не стал пересказывать Баки свою довольно неловкую беседу с Бет. Вспоминать подробности не хотелось. Все, что он упомянул – что она беспокоилась по поводу таблетницы.

– По-моему, она испугалась, что ты ее выбросил или что-то в этом роде, – сказал Стив старательно нейтрально, чтобы Баки не подумал, будто он пытается что-то выведать. Баки лишь посмотрел на него и скрылся в своей комнате. Он вернулся с большой таблетницей, на верхней панели которой было наклеено с дюжину глазок. Стив бросил быстрый взгляд – а потом посмотрел еще раз, уже внимательнее.

– Девчонки сделали, – пояснил Баки, закатывая глаза.

– Зачем? – спросил Стив, не удержавшись от смешка.

– Зависит от того, про которую ты спрашиваешь, – ответил Баки. – Бет говорит, что для смеха. Бейли – потому что это так мило. И только Бекка сказала правду – она хотела, чтобы у меня было напоминание – они следят за мной, чтобы я вовремя принимал лекарства.

Стив покачал головой, смеясь.   
– Ну, ты не можешь не признать, что они заботятся о тебе, – сказал он.

– Они могли бы заботиться как-то помягче, а это напоминает что-то из арсенала серийного убийцы, – пробормотал Баки, тряхнув таблетницей так, что зрачки в глазках заплясали в разные стороны. Стив рассмеялся так громко, что аж хрюкнул, и Баки засмеялся вслед за ним, снова и снова встряхивая коробкой.

– Хватит, – задыхающимся голосом попросил Стив. – У меня сейчас приступ астмы будет.

– Ой, вот только не надо мне таким угрожать, – запротестовал Баки, ритмично потрясая таблетницей и тараща глаза не хуже, чем те, что на таблетнице. Стив свалился на бок, держась за живот – после этого Баки перестал и дал Стиву возможность перевести дыхание. Минуту они провели в тишине, а потом телефон Баки зажужжал. Он нахмурился, прочитав сообщение, и с ужасом посмотрел на Стива.

– И почему это Бет прислала мне сообщение, в котором поздравляет с отличным сексом? 

 

Стив готовился к еженедельному ужину с друзьями и расчесывал волосы, пытаясь уложить вихры в какое-то подобие привычной прически, когда ему в голову пришла неожиданная идея. Какое-то время он размышлял, так ли хороша эта мысль, как ему показалось сначала, но потом отложил расческу, расправил плечи и пошел в гостинную.

– Эй, – жизнерадостно позвал он Баки. – Э… слушай, у меня сегодня ужин с кое-какими моими друзьями. Сэм с Райли, Наташа и Клинт. – Стив на секунду замер, сообразив, что это не кое-какие, а все его друзья. Он встряхнулся, возвращаясь в реальность. – Хочешь с нами?

Баки почесал заросший щетиной подбородок.   
– Ты уверен? – спросил он. – Мне вроде как… показалось, что я не особо нравлюсь Сэму.

Стив аж вздрогнул.  
– Нет, это не потому, что ты ему не нравишься! – поспешил он успокоить Баки. – Просто он думает, что вся эта ситуация странная и беспокоится, что она может негативно на мне сказаться.

Баки поджал губы.   
– Ну, думаю, что это не маловероятно, – тихо сказал он. – Он знает обо мне побольше, чем ты.

Это вызвало у Стива глубокий вздох. Да, так и было, Сэм, казалось, и правда знал гораздо больше, чем готов был рассказать Стиву о Баки. Но это же Сэм. Он никогда и ни с кем не был грубым, особенно если не начинать первым, а Стив почему-то был уверен, что Баки бы не стал.

– Пойдем, – начал уговаривать его Стив. – Будет весело. И Райли очень вкусно готовит.

– Хорошо, – согласился Баки. – Просто держи в голове, что случилось в последний раз, и не злись на меня, если подобное повторится.

Пару мгновений Стив не понимал, о чем речь, но потом вспомнил происшествие с яйцом в тот день, когда они пекли печенье. Он едва не рассмеялся, но Баки не выглядел как кто-то, кто пытался поддразнить или позабавить.

– Да в тот раз даже не твоя вина была, – напомнил Стив. – И вообще там ничего такого не произошло.

Баки вскинул было бровь, но быстро вернул лицу нейтральное выражение.   
– Когда нужно выходить? Я успею побриться?

– Да, конечно, – ответил Стив. – И можешь не бриться, если не хочешь. Там ничего такого роскошного не планируется.

– Я… – Баки как-то неловко поежился. – Люблю быть гладко выбритым.

– О, – начал было Стив, и тут до него дошло, что на Баки приличные джинсы вместо пижамных штанов и голова выглядит так, словно ее совсем недавно вымыли. Наверное, он пытается немного привести себя в порядок, ну или что-то в этом роде. – Ладно.

Баки дергался всю дорогу до дома Сэма и Райли, и Стиву пришлось несколько раз прикусить язык, чтобы не попросить его успокоиться. Скорее всего, толку от этого все равно было бы мало. Он нажал на кнопку домофона.

– Пароль? – поддразнил Райли.

– Райли – вонючка, – отозвался Стив. Райли впустил их, и, поднимаясь, Стив слышал его смех. Баки, следовавший за ним, был натянут как струна, и Стив улыбнулся ему, стараясь помочь хотя бы немного расслабиться.

– Здорооооо – о! – Райли резко замолчал, заметив Баки. – Не знал, что ты притащишь с собой муженька.

– Боженька всемогущий, – раздался из другой комнаты стон Сэма. – Не могу поверить, что ты только что сказал “муженек”.

– Это мы обсуждать не будем, – без грамма сожаления в голосе сказал Райли. – Клинт и Наташа пока не пришли. Вы же знаете Клинта. Он мог и в люк провалиться на полпути, или что-нибудь в этом роде.

– Так что скоро придет Наташа – и без него, – рассмеялся Стив. – Нужна какая-то помощь?

– Да ни за что! – быстро запротестовал Сэм. – Ты же знаешь, что тебе запрещено помогать!

– Ну, кое-кто выглядит так, будто помощь тут не помешает, – парировал Стив. – Раз уж ты собираешься вернуться к прерванному занятию – играть мускулами перед зеркалом.

Райли откинул голову и заржал, а Сэм ответил:   
– Пошел в жопу, Роджерс! Ты просто завидуешь Райли, потому что он прибрал к рукам это сладкое тельце пораньше тебя!

– Ты издевался надо мной за “муженька”, а теперь сам говоришь “тельце”, – сказал Райли и закатил глаза. – Знаешь же, что я думаю по поводу двойных стандартов.

– Угу, ну, когда в следующий раз тебя остановит полицейский просто из-за цвета кожи, вот тогда и поговорим о двойных стандартах, – с вызовом сказал Сэм, возвращаясь на кухню. Райли в ответ лишь показал ему средний палец. – Привет, Барнс, – поздоровался Сэм с Баки. – Рад, что ты пришел.

К этому моменту Баки практически вжал голову в плечи.   
– Надеюсь, ты не против.

– Конечно, нет, – тут же сказал Райли, доставая противень с чесночным хлебом из духовки. – Думаю, это только честно, что все, кто вынужден проводить много времени со Стивом, соберутся вместе, чтобы поддержать друг друга. Ну, знаешь, как в группе поддержки.

Прежде чем Стив успел на это ответить, снова раздался звонок. Сэм изобразил что-то вроде птичьего чириканья в интерком.

– Щебетулька, дверь открой? – сказала Наташа.

– Все слышали? – спросил Сэм, изображая преувеличенный восторг, – Она назвала меня лапулька.

– Хм… вызвать ее на поединок? – поддразнил Райли.

– Да мы все знаем что ты продуешь, – напомнил Стив. Райли драматично прижал руку к сердцу.

– Ты поразил меня! Я мог бы… хотя бы ее обогнать. У меня ноги длиннее, чем вся она!

– Простите, мы припозднились, – сказала Наташа, заходя в квартиру. Она недобро посмотрела в сторону Клинта. – Когда я пришла домой с работы, кое-кто был все еще в трусах, на диване, за просмотром “Собак-полицейских”. – С каждым словом она тыкала в сторону Клинта, чтобы он ничего не пропустил из ее упреков.

– Ну забыл я, что сегодня пятница, – попытался оправдаться Клинт. – У меня такое странное расписание…

– А у нас уже еда готова, – сказал Райли.

– Э… ребята, вы же все помните Баки? – встрял Стив. Все, включая Баки, посмотрели на него с легким изумлением. Клинт громко заржал.

– Нет, мы все разом позабыли парня, с которым вы поженились, – сказал он.

– А я была у вас свидетельницей, – напомнила Наташа.

– И было это пару недель назад, – добавил Сэм.

– Ладно, ладно, – сказал Стив, закатывая глаза.

– О, Стив, а ты помнишь Наташу? – спросил Клинт. Стив ответил на это, используя кое-что из языка жестов, известное всем и каждому. Все это поддразнивание, казалось, помогло Баки немного расслабиться. Наверное, он привык к компаниям, в которых все подшучивали друг над другом. Он даже чуть улыбнулся.

– Сегодня вечером у нас все будет как в лучших домах Франции, – объявил Райли. – Будем пить фруктовый пунш “Юппи” из винных бокалов.

– О, потрясающе! – Клинт вскинул в воздух кулак.

– Ребята, да вы можете пить вино, – начал было Стив все тот же спор, что они вели каждую неделю.

– Кто хочет салат? – спросил Сэм, полностью проигнорировав протест Стива.

– Да правда, мне нормально, если вы при мне будете пить вино, – еще раз попытался Стив.

– Эй, дорогуша, вилки захвати, – крикнул через плечо Райли, внося и ставя поднос с едой – что-то вроде пасты с грибами и курицей – на стол. Сэм даже глазом не моргнул, услышав новую кличку. Они так давно встречались, что фиглярство Райли больше его не удивляло.

Сив закатил глаза – никто демонстративно не обращал внимания на его попытки высказаться, даже невзирая на отчаянную жестикуляцию. Когда они собирались вместе – или только с Клинтом – он делал это автоматически.

– Как твоя работа вообще? – спросил Сэм у Клинта. После армии у того были небольшие трудности с устройством. Это случалось практически с каждым. И вот уже два месяца Клинт вел классы по стрельбе из лука.

– Думаю, тут я застряну на подольше, – сказал Клинт, голос его звучал радостно, но в то же время и настороженно. – Мне там нравится.

– Он любит рисоваться перед остальными преподавателями, демонстрируя, что лучше, чем они, – добавила Наташа с гордостью в голосе. Клинт чуть пожал плечами, но на его губах появилась слабая улыбка – он явно был польщен ее словами.

– А что у тебя, Баки? – спросил Райли. – Ты работаешь?

Вся расслабленность тут же слетела с Баки, он снова напрягся.   
– Не то чтобы, – пробормотал он. – Иногда я помогаю в одном из магазинов отца. – Стив об этом даже не знал. Но он подумал, что это объясняет, где Баки пропадает целыми днями.

– Ну, это неплохо, – заметил Райли. Он явно чувствовал себя слегка виноватым, что стал причиной дискомфорта Баки. – Уверен, твой отец рад получить немного помощи. – Баки лишь сильнее сжался и ничего не ответил. Сэм поджал губы.

– Райли, а как твой класс? – поменяла Наташа тему беседы. Стив с благодарностью на нее посмотрел. Он не понимал, почему Баки так странно себя ведет. Конечно, до этого он лишь раз встречался с друзьями Стива, но тот же видел, каким обворожительным и очаровательным Баки может быть. Так почему сейчас он так напряжен? Он больше и слова не проронил до самого конца ужина.

Стив рассматривал сидящих в гостинной из кухни, пока мыл с Сэмом посуду. Баки сидел на самом краю одного из диванов, в отдалении от остальных, не разговаривая – и все тело его было напряжено, застыло в неудобной позе.

– Вот этого-то я и боялся, – пробормотал Сэм. – Что он будет вот такой.

– Ты о чем? – спросил Стив.

– Ты посмотри на него, Стив, – ткнул пальцем Сэм. – В центре ветеранов он такой же. Замкнутый. Даже какой-то враждебный.

– Ну, после всего, что с ним случилось… – начал было Стив.

– Поверь, я знаю, – мягко перебил Сэм. – Мне можешь об этом не рассказывать. Но даже если это и объясняет его поведение, оно его не оправдывает. Несколько раз он вел себя откровенно гадко по отношению к своему же куратору.

– Ему сейчас очень непросто, – запротестовал Стив. – Но он же поправится.

Сэм грустно ему улыбнулся.   
– После случившегося с ним нельзя поправиться, Стив, – сказал он. – Он может научится жить с тем, что случилось, и он может снова быть счастливым – ты сам научился это делать после смерти матери. Но до сих пор он не выказал никакого желания что-то менять. А ты не можешь простить себе, что вытащил его сюда.

Стив пару секунд переваривал сказанное.   
– И что ты этим хочешь сказать? – спросил он. – Я должен просто… забить на него? Оставить в покое? Не пытаться с ним подружиться?

Сэм покачал головой.   
– Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы даже помыслить о чем-то подобном. Все, чего я хочу – чтобы ты помнил о границах. И о своем душевном здоровье тоже, Стив. И я беспокоюсь, что ты выложишься слишком сильно в попытках добиться того, чему не суждено произойти.

– Он совсем не такой, когда мы только вдвоем, – сказал Стив. – Он… правда забавный. Ему комфортнее, когда мы тет-а-тет. И с семьей. Ты бы видел его с племянником и племянницей!

Сэм кивнул.   
– Не спорю. Может, он и пытается. Может, тут ему некомфортно, потому что тут я, напоминаю ему о центре ветеранов, а ему там явно очень не по себе. Но помнишь, что я сказал, когда отказался быть твоим психотерапевтом?

Стив прикусил губу. Он вспомнил, как был зол на Сэма, что тот отказался помочь, когда он больше всего в этом нуждался. Он познакомился с Сэмом вскоре после того, как умерла мама Стива, и он явно был не в лучшей форме. Он вспомнил, как думал, будто Сэм избегает его, ему дела до него нет, он ужасный друг, потому что не помогает Стиву, хотя и профессионал в этом деле.

– Ты сказал, что можешь быть или моим другом, или моим терапевтом, но не тем и другим, – ответил Стив. – Ты сказал, что эмоциональная отдача будет слишком велика и ты просто выгоришь, не сумев помочь мне так, как сможет кто-то другой.

– Держи это в голове, хорошо? – попросил Сэм. – Нет ничего плохого в заботе. Но ты всегда стараешься спасти всех, и я всерьез боюсь, что ты попытаешься быть для него и тем, и другим. А ведь у тебя даже нет подходящего образования!

– Да знаю, знаю, – сказал Стив.

– Пообещай, что установишь границы, – попросил Сэм. – Будешь только другом и не станешь перекладывать слишком много тяжести с его плеч на свои, больше, чем можешь вынести?

Стив поглядел на Баки, замершего на диване, такого жалкого, а потом вспомнил Баки, бросающегося подушками, трясущего таблетницей с безумными глазками или осторожно вынимающего песчинки из ран на сбитых костяшках Стива. Вспомнил, как он подбрасывал малышей на коленях, и любовь и беспокойство, что озаряли глаза Уинифред всякий раз, когда она смотрела на сына, и задумался, как вообще возможно не попытаться помочь этому парню.

– Да, Сэм, – сказал Стив, глядя, как Баки нервным жестом оправляет волосы. – Обещаю.


	7. Глава 7

Стив ничего не сказал Баки о том, каким странным было это его молчание весь вечер напролет. Учитывая, как жалко выглядел Баки, тот и сам все прекрасно понимал. По дороге домой никто не проронил ни слова, как и в последующие три дня.

Теперь, когда Стив уже привык к их домашним посиделкам, совместным ужинам за просмотром телека, это ощущалось как огромный шаг назад. Баки вернулся к привычному распорядку – уходил до того, как Стив поднимался, и приходил после того, как тот отправлялся в постель.

Но в понедельник вечером он вернулся пораньше, угрюмый и накрученный. Едва войдя, он пристально уставился на Стива, и тот непроизвольно поежился.

– В субботу выпускной у Бейли, – без какой-либо преамбулы начал Баки.

– О, – выразительно отозвался Стив.

– Ты пойдешь? – спросил Баки. Он поднял правую руку и прикусил ноготь большого пальца. – В смысле, ты не должен. Посещение фамильных сборищ не является обязательной частью нашего контракта.

– Ну, – медленно проговорил Стив. – Она, наверное, ждет, что я приду. И Бет тоже. Так?

Баки пожал плечами.  
– Ты не обязан что-то делать только потому, что они чего-то там ждут, – пробормотал он. – Ты не обязан что-то делать только потому, что кто угодно чего-то там ждет. Делай только то, что хочешь.

Стив замер, пытаясь понять, что Баки имеет ввиду. Тот переступил с ноги на ногу, и до Стива вдруг дошло – Баки думает, что он проводит с ним время только потому, что считает, будто от него ждут этого. Стиву немедленно захотелось напомнить Баки, что здесь, в их квартире, нет никого, чьим ожиданиям нужно было бы соответствовать. Но теперь, когда Баки заговорил о том, что нужно делать что хочешь, а не что от тебя ждут, Стив забеспокоился – а не потому ли сам Баки с ним общается? 

Может, на самом деле он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Стив пошел с ним и его друзьями в бар. Может, он сам не хотел идти на ужин со Стивом, но подумал, что должен. Может, он с большим удовольствием провел бы целый день где угодно вне дома, лишь бы не провести и минуты наедине со Стивом.

Стив сглотнул. Конечно, он уже почти начал думать о Баки как о друге, но если тому этого не надо, то ему и подавно. Стив любил нравиться людям – а кто не любит – но этап, на котором это жизненно необходимо, миновал много лет назад. Только это и помогло ему пережить школу.

– Ты тоже не должен делать что-то только потому, что от тебя этого ждут, – с нажимом сказал Стив. – Мне бы хотелось… я имею в виду… Если ты не против, если тебя это никак не расстроит, то я бы хотел побывать на ее выпускном.

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга. Затем Баки резко кивнул.  
– Я предупрежу маму, – сказал он и затем, развернувшись, ушел в свою комнату и плотно закрыл дверь. В этот день Стив его больше не видел.

Не то чтобы Баки избегал его до конца недели, но нельзя сказать, чтобы они часто пересекались. Баки уходил на весь день, как и раньше, иногда возвращался домой к ужину, а иногда вообще не показывался Стиву на глаза. Они были подчеркнуто вежливы и предупредительны друг с другом, и Стив это просто ненавидел.

Особенно он ненавидел неловкость, которую все это порождало. Его врожденная тревожность и так делала жизнь непростой, он постоянно волновался, что люди говорят у него за спиной, как обсуждают его рост, хрупкость и болезненность – но это было некой данностью, он привык с этим жить. Дом, по идее, должен был быть местом для отдыха, но учитывая странное напряжение между ним и Баки, Стив не мог перестать мучить себя размышлениями о нелепости происходящего.

Утомительная выдалась неделя.

Наконец наступила суббота, и оказалось, что Стив не знает, что надеть. На школьном выпускном он был лишь однажды – на своем собственном. И тогда было не особо важно, что там он наденет под мантию выпускника. Но Бейли, скорее всего, заканчивала какую-нибудь крутую частную школу для богатеньких детишек. Наверное, ему надо надеть костюм или что-то вроде?

Он размышлял минут пять, борясь с собой, пока идеи не закончились, после чего постучался к Баки. Он услышал какое-то шуршание, тяжелый стук и затем проклятие, произнесенное сдавленным голосом, после чего дверь открылась, и на пороге показался Баки в трусах и майке. Им уже почти пора было выходить, но он выглядел как человек, совсем к этому не готовый.

– Э… – начал было Стив уверенным голосом. – Что мне надеть?

– Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе одеться? – спросил Баки, вскидывая бровь и указывая на собственный наряд. – Уверен?

– Да не хочу я, чтобы ты одевал меня, – ответил Стив, закатывая глаза. – Просто… есть какие-то требования? Это какое-то крутое место или можно надеть джинсы?

Баки пожал плечами.  
– Можешь надеть что пожелаешь.

Стив нетерпеливо фыркнул.  
– Но какие-то требования есть? – спросил он.

– Беспокоишься, что на отработку после уроков оставят? – пошутил Баки. – Не знаю. Надень что-нибудь в деловом стиле.

– Ладно, – отсутствующим тоном ответил Стив, мысленно перебирая содержимое шкафа с одеждой. – Думаю, что-то такое я найду.

– Верю в тебя, – слишком серьезно сказал Баки. Стив снова закатил глаза. Баки частенько вызывал у него такое желание.

– Я думал, нам уже надо выходить, – напомнил он, разглядывая наряд Баки, состоящий из трусов и майки настолько вылинявших, что единственное слово, которое он смог разобрать, было “...бол”. Наступил черед Баки закатывать глаза.

– Да, мам, знаю.

– И даже не обидно, потому что у тебя классная мама, – ответил на это Стив.

Баки выдал смешок.  
– Конечно, ведь именно она переводит тебе деньги.

Стив чуть нахмурился, потому что говорил совсем не о том, но Баки лишь замахал на него рукой. 

– Знаю, знаю, моя мать просто святая и все вокруг ее обожают. – Это прозвучало почти что саркастически, но тон у Баки был искренним. – Я буду готов раньше тебя, – с вызовом добавил он.

Стив фыркнул.  
– Поверю, когда увижу.

– Спорим? – спросил Баки. – Кто готов первый, решает, где мы будем завтракать.

– По рукам! – заорал Стив через плечо, уже рванув в сторону своей комнаты.

– Мошенник! – крикнул Баки в закрывшуюся дверь.

Стив выиграл. Он знал, что так и будет – он, в отличие от Баки, уже принял душ и мог себе позволить не бриться дня два или три без намека на щетину. Баки, правда, закончил всего двумя минутами спустя – впечатляюще – но Стив все равно чувствовал себя королем.

– А ты думал, что такой хитрый, – покачал головой Стив, поддразнивая Баки во время их путешествия на метро.

– Может, если бы кто-то не мухлевал и не рванул, теряя тапки, еще до того, как мы окончательно договорились, было бы честнее, – парировал Баки.

– Вот только не надо, – усмехнулся Стив. – Ну, выиграл я этим секунд тридцать. Все равно я сделал тебя минимум на полторы минуты.

Баки покачал головой.  
– Без шансов. Ты выиграл только потому, что смошенничал.

Стив в ответ лишь рассмеялся, а потом заметил крошечную каплю крови на подбородке Баки.  
– О, замри, – сказал он. – Похоже, ты порезался, пока брился. – Баки потянулся, чтобы коснуться места пореза, но промахнулся на несколько сантиметров. – Немного левее, – проинструктировал Стив. – Нет, слишком сильно, давай обратно и в другом направлении. Немного ниже. Еще немного.

Баки шумно выдохнул.  
– Просто покажи где.

Стив, повинуясь, потянулся и прижал палец с пострадавшему месту. Баки глянул на него диким взглядом.  
– В смысле, на своем лице, – пробормотал он. У Стива запылали щеки.

– О, – застенчиво сказал он. – Прости. – Затем до него дошло что Баки стоит перед ним, глубоко дыша и закрыв глаза. Стив быстро отдернул руку. – Господи, ну прости! Это что-то… неприятное?

– Не люблю, когда что-то касается лица, – сказал Баки, стараясь говорить ровно. – Особенно если такое случается неожиданно.

– Баки, прости, я не…

– Все в порядке, – перебил он, Стив собрался было продолжить с извинениями, но Баки уже открыл глаза и оглядел вагон, проверяя, смотрит ли кто-то. Стив разом замолчал. Ему хотелось залепить себе по лицу. Почему как только у них начинает налаживаться, он всегда все рушит? Никогда им не стать друзьями. Все между ними так и останется напряженным и сложным.

Он плюхнулся обратно на сиденье, пытаясь подготовиться к предсказуемо неловкому выпускному вечеру, который ему предстояло провести с семейством Барнсов. На следующей остановке поднялась небольшая суета, когда один из парней попытался выбраться из вагона раньше остальных, вызвав волну ругани и проклятий.

– Твой приятель? – спросил Баки.

Стив сконфужено нахмурился.  
– Нет. Я никогда его раньше не видел. С чего ты взял?

Баки пожал плечами.  
– Мошенник. Рыбак рыбака – ну, ты знаешь.

Стиву потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Баки, и тогда он откинул голову и расхохотался, удивленный.  
– Не могу поверить, что ты никак не смиришься с проигрышем!.

На лице Баки заиграла довольная улыбка.  
– Сказал парень, смошенничавший, чтобы выиграть.

– Я не мошенничал, – в тысячный раз заявил Стив. – Просто я лучше, чем ты.

Теперь Баки смеялся, запрокинув голову.  
– Ах ты чертов балбес, – сказал он, но злости, которую Стив обычно слышал от людей, обзывавших его, в его голосе не было, а была почти… нежность.

– Угу, а ты тогда придурок, – сказал Стив, но с улыбкой совладать не смог. Баки покачал головой, все еще чуть улыбаясь, и конец путешествия прошел почти в дружеской обстановке.

На пороге школы Баки на мгновение завис, а затем посмотрел на Стива с выражением “ну давай уже” еще до того, как тот успел открыть рот. Стив оказался прав – это была большая, явно крутая школа: симпатичный зеленый двор, много окон и никаких металлоискателей на дверях. Совершенно непохоже на школу, в которой учился сам Стив.

– Ты тоже в эту школу ходил? – спросил Стив, пока они пробирались сквозь толпу. Он внимательно смотрел на людей, окружавших Баки, надеясь, что никто не станет притираться к нему слишком близко.

– Угу, – ответил тот. Прозвучало резковато – видимо, топла напрягала его, и Стив не стал записывать это на свой счет.

До мест их проводил настоящий швейцар, а не младшеклассник, как это было на выпускном Стива, хотя по большому счету им и не был нужен провожатый – Джордж заметил их и принялся размахивать руками, высоко вскидывая их над головой.

– О господи, – пробормотал Баки – его отец привлекал внимание. Стив фыркнул. Семья не его, так что, в отличии от Баки, он мог смеяться и не чувствовать себя готовым провалиться сквозь землю.

– Джеймс! – закричала Уинифред, ввинчиваясь в шум. – Стив! Мы тут!

Баки кивнул и обвел рукой, указывая на людей перед собой, поясняя почему они все еще здесь, а не оказались как по волшебству рядом – но Джордж продолжал махать до тех пор, пока Баки, вздохнув, не сложил руки лодочкой и, приложив ко рту, крикнул: “Мы вас видим!”

Стив продолжал смеяться, он просто ничего не мог с этим поделать. Баки закатил глаза.  
– И так было всю мою жизнь, – пожаловался он. – Ты посмотри на беднягу Бетти.

Бет так низко распласталась по стулу, словно пыталась стечь на пол. Им была видна лишь ярко-красная верхушка ее лба.

– Теперь мне немного стыдно за то, что ржал, – признался Стив.

– Из-за нее, значит, да, а из-за меня нет? – с видом оскорбленной невинности спросил Баки. Стив пристально посмотрел на него.

– Ты же взрослый парень, а она подросток.

– Угу, взрослый парень с серьезной социофобией и с глубоким психологическим травмированием, – напомнил Баки. Стив прищурился. Оба перечисленных диагноза выглядели настоящими – возможно, он не был уверен, но смысл в этом определенно был. Но если бы Баки это действительно беспокоило – хотя бы сейчас – он не говорил бы об этом так просто. Стив знал кое-что о том, как прячут свои слабости.

– Хочешь сказать, что твоя психологическая травма обострится, потому что родители помашут тебе на людях? – скептически спросил он. Баки фыркнул.

– Никакого сочувствия. Ну что ты за муж?

– Вот дерьмо, так и знал, что позабыл что-то из своих мужьих обязанностей.

Баки вскинул бровь.  
– Ух ты, а это вот высказывание можно по-разному трактовать.

Лицо Стива стало ярко-красным.  
– Это не… заткнись! – выкрикнул он.

Баки залился хохотом и ржал до тех пор, пока они не подошли к его родителям и сестре.

– О, и что такого смешного? – спросила Уинифред, улыбаясь просто от звука смеха Баки, а потом поцеловала его в щеку. Стив недобро посмотрел на Баки, что заставило того лишь сильнее рассмеяться.

– Ничего такого, мам, – сказал он, все еще хихикая. – Шутка для своих.

– Наверняка что-то гадкое, – сказала Бет, вскидывая бровь и глядя на Стива. Его румянец стал еще ярче, а Баки заржал громче. Бет кивнула. – Так и знала.

– Все не так! – быстро сказал Стив.

– Как так, Стиви, дорогуша? – спросил Баки невинным тоном – и Стив пристально посмотрел на него. Бет, видя, какое красное у него лицо, тоже начала хихикать.

– Вы двое, прекратите дразнить Стива, – приказала Уинифред, подбадривающе приобняв его за плечи. – Так нечестно.

– Уверен, что Стив справится, – сказал Джордж. – Раз уж ему предстоит познакомиться с Дуганом и другими ребятами.

– Он уже, – кивнул Баки. – Он им понравился.

– Им понравилось меня дразнить, – запротестовал Стив. – Думают, что я хочу всем командовать!

– Ты такой и есть, – сказала Бет. – И Баки такой же. Прямо не знаю, как вы двое уживаетесь с этим вашим желанием всех вокруг построить.

Баки закатил глаза.  
– Не та компания чтобы говорить о властолюбцах, – сказал он, дергая Бет за кончики волос. – Тут каждый первый такой.

– Ну, я-то тут на самом деле главный, – решительно заявил Джордж и недоуменно посмотрел на засмеявшихся Бет, Стива и Баки. – Что? – спросил он. – Правда же.

Ведущая – то ли директор, то ли еще кто-то в этом роде – вышла на сцену с микрофоном и попросила всех усесться на места. Уинифред еще раз взволнованно огляделась.  
– Я не вижу Бекку и Марка, – встревоженно сказала она. – Она же знает, что нельзя опаздывать! Их могут не пустить!

– Да вон же они, – сказал Баки. Бекка с мужем – у каждого по ребенку в руках – тоже оглядывали комнату. Джордж снова замахал в своей оригинальной манере, и Стив был вынужден признать, что когда сидишь рядом, стыдно больше.

– Бекка! – закричала Уинифред. – Марк!

Баки вздохнул. Бет захихикала, но снова сползла по креслу пониже, а Стив увидел как перекосило лицо Бекки, услышавшей родителей.

Наконец все расселись и церемония началась. Ведущая – оказалось, что она не директор, а декан, но Стив так и не понял, в чем разница – поприветствовала пришедших и покончила со скучной частью довольно быстро. 

– Деда, – позвал Джейми, выворачиваясь из рук Марка. Он переполз через Баки, который за это пощекотал его, заставив громко взвизгнуть, а затем залез на Стива. Здесь он ненадолго притормозил.

– Привет, – неловко прошептал Стив. Джейми потыкал пальцем в его щеку.

– Это Стив, – сказал Баки. – Скажи “Стив”.

Было совершенно очевидно, что Джейми и пытаться не собирается. Он просто смотрел на Стива огромными голубыми глазами. Потом придвинулся ближе, и Стиву пришлось постараться, чтобы не отпрянуть. Джейми прижался кончиком своего маленького носа к носу Стива. Тот глянул на Баки, двинув лишь глазами, потому что головой он двигать не мог. Он был совершенно уверен, что рядом с младенцами головой резко двигать не стоит. А с детьми постарше как? Интересно, когда младенец становится ребенком? В любом случае, Стив решил не рисковать.

Баки и не думал приходить на помощь. Он смеялся так, как никогда раньше не смеялся.  
– Джейми, что ты делаешь? – зашипела Бекка. – Отлипни от Стива.

Джейми лишь покачал головой – из-за чего Стив тоже покачал головой. Баки в попытках удержать рвущийся смех издал писк, который привлек внимание Джорджа – он повернулся к ним и замер, а затем фыркнул и толкнул локтем Уинифред. Она захихикала и, к вящему ужасу Стива, достала камеру и начала делать фотки.

Камера привлекла внимание Джейми. Он отлип от Стива и очаровательно улыбнулся.  
– Ми, баба, – потребовал он, – ми меня.

– Он говорит на каком-то другом языке? – спросил Стив у Баки.

– Нет, – Баки странно на него посмотрел. – Это английский. Ему всего полтора года.

Стиву это не говорило ни о чем. Когда Джейми наконец с ним наигрался, он пополз дальше, туда, куда изначально и собирался, на колени к Джорджу. После этого все стало торжественно и скучно. Какой-то малоизвестный местный писатель бубнил о воспоминаниях, что стены этого здания подарили детям, и о рождении дружбы длиною в жизнь. Стив изо всех сил старался не закатывать глаза слишком сильно. Что-то он не завел в школе друзей на всю жизнь. С другой стороны – несколько потенциальный врагов на всю жизнь у него там все-таки образовалось.

Когда писатель закончил, его место заняла одна из выпускниц, которая произнесла прочувствованную речь о людях, проведших детей сквозь школьные годы, об учителях, советниках, репетиторах, родителях. Она очень долго делилась воспоминаниями о своей матери, которая до глубокой ночи сидела с ней, помогая с проектами или выслушивая ее рыдания над домашкой по математике.

Все, о чем Стив мог думать в этот момент – о своей маме. Он сидел в зале крутой частной школы, посреди выпускной церемонии девушки, которую видел второй раз в жизни, и не мог сдержать слез из-за накатившей на него ошеломляющей тоски по матери.

Теперь, когда он привык жить без нее, с ним такое случалось нечасто, не так, как раньше. В первый год после ее смерти Стива выбивала из колеи любая мелочь – киоск с хот-догами, потому что Сара любила уличный фаст-фуд; цветочные лавки, потому что ей нравилось заходить внутрь и часами сидеть среди цветущего великолепия; просто когда видел хрупких блондинок.

Он не ходил на выпуск в техникуме – тот случился в первый год после смерти Сары, и Стив тогда вообще мало что делал. Он и закончил-то только потому, что пообещал ей, но от самой мысли, чтобы сидеть на церемонии без нее, ему скручивало внутренности.

Поэтому сейчас он смаргивал слезы и вспоминал, какой Сара была на его выпускном в школе, сияющая гордостью и сделавшая тысячи фото. И то, что краем глаза он видел Уинифред с камерой на коленях и слезами в уголках глаз, делу совсем не помогало. Внутри все заныло.

“Роджерс, держи себя в руках”, – строго приказал он себе. Ни при каком раскладе он не собирался плакать на людях, особенно в компании незнакомцев. Жаль, что ногти такие короткие, в ладони не вонзишь. Он с силой сжал кулаки и зубы и задышал через нос.

Наконец подошло время выпускникам подниматься на сцену. Долго ждать не пришлось – фамилия “Барнс”, конечно же, была почти в самом начале алфавитного списка. Когда учитель, зачитывающий имена, произнес: “Бейли Анна Барнс”, Стив начал хлопать. Баки метнул в него быстрый взгляд. Хлопать полагалось только в самом конце. Ну конечно. Вокруг же все такие приличные, крутые, следуют всем правилам.

Они так и просидели до конца церемонии рядом с Бет, шепотом пересказывающей пикантные сплетни про каждого из выпускников, и Стив вынудил себя внимательно слушать все, что она говорит, просто чтобы не горевать по маме. Сейчас он не смог бы остаться один на один со своими воспоминаниями.

Но затем, конечно, им пришлось пробираться сквозь толпу гордых родителей и плачущих выпускников, с которыми они обнимались, и Стив понимал, что, наверное, не справится. Он стоял, уставившись на пятнышко краски на одном из ботинок, пока Уинифред и Джордж тискали Бейли и делали групповые фото. Наверное, он забыл ботинки на полу, потому и забрызгал. Он же никогда не пишет маслом в ботинках.

– Отлично, а теперь семейное фото! – сказал Джордж.

– Я могу сделать, – предложил Стив.

– Нет, милый, ты тоже должен там быть, – заявила Уинифред.

– О, я… – Стив посмотрел на Баки, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

– Эй, ну конечно, ты будешь на фото, – сконфуженно сказала Бейли. – Оно же семейное.

Пока Уинифред передавала фотокамеру одному из друзей Бейли, Стив неловко сглотнул ком, застрявший в горле. Баки приобнял его одной рукой за плечи, закинув другую – металлическую – за спину Бейли.

– Улыбочку! – скомандовал Джордж. – Рожи не корчить!

– Пап, ну ты же знаешь, что Баки это не нарочно, – немедленно пошутила Бекка. – У него лицо такое.

– Ха-ха-ха, – саркастически сказал Баки, закатывая глаза.

– Прекратите, – тихо попросила Уинифред. – Улыбнитесь нормально один раз, а затем можете снова вести себя как хулиганье.

– О, мальчики, жду не дождусь, – заныла Бейли. – Сразу же найду рогатку и пойду постреляю по чьим-нибудь окнам.

– А я вымажу лицо в грязи, – добавила Бет.

– Пожалуйста, не подавайте детям плохих идей, а? – взмолился Марк, пока Джейми верещал в его руках.

– Скажите сыыыыр! – попросил друг Бейли.

– Сыыыл! – выкрикнул Джейми.

Стиву казалось, что он задыхается. Семейство Барнсов было невероятно милым, можно сказать, ему очень с ними повезло, но прямо сейчас ему просто хотелось убраться от них подальше. Они были слишком близки друг другу, слишком счастливы. Он отчаянно тосковал по маме и смотреть, как сильно они любят друг друга, было невыносимо больно.

– Мне нужно в туалет, – прошептал Стив Баки но ухо.

– Хорошо, – сказал тот, лицо его было лишено всяческого выражения. – Из дверей прямо через холл. И потом поверни направо.

– Спасибо.

В туалете было божественно тихо. Он оперся руками о раковину, уронил подбородок на грудь и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Затем достал телефон и написал сообщение Сэму: “Ненавижу выпускные церемонии”.

Сэм ответил практически сразу: “Хочешь, чтобы я прикинулся больным, и ты должен был свалить, чтобы присмотреть за мной?”

Стив невольно улыбнулся. Это было его собственное фирменное предложением для друзей, когда те очень хотели откуда-нибудь побыстрее смотаться. Иногда репутация самого больного человека в мире имела свои преимущества.

“Не, само трудное позади и теперь меня ждет халявная еда”.

“Бери с собой, – потребовал Сэм. – Особенно торт”.

Стив посмотрел на себя в зеркале.  
– Ты справишься, – прошептал он отражению. Он не будет плакать. Не станет шарахаться от людей. Стив сделал медленный, глубокий вдох, напоминая себе, что злиться на людей просто за то, что те счастливы, довольно нечестно. Он расправил плечи и вернулся обратно в шумную толпу.

Он не выдумывал – выпускной оказался для него настоящим эмоциональным испытанием. Бесплатная еда была единственным хорошим, что тут нашлось. И все равно его немного накрыло, когда Уинифред с энтузиазмом сказала ему:  
– Не волнуйся, Стив, в этом торте вообще нет молочного – даже крем готовили без масла!

Она заказала специальный торт, целый торт, только из-за него одного, и от этого у Стива внутри все будто скрутило. Да, он был благодарен, но именно и-за этого тоска по маме стала совершенно невыносимой. Он заставил себя улыбнуться и вежливо поблагодарить Уинифред – он будто наяву увидел, как бабуля грозит ему пальцем с небес, – но после этого до конца вечера был тих и молчалив.

Когда они вернулись домой, Баки хватило одного взгляда на него.  
– Что не так? – спросил он.

– Ты о чем? – спросил в ответ Стив, хотя прекрасно догадывался, о чем речь.

– Не похоже, что ты хорошо провел время, – Баки явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но остановился и сглотнул. – Я же говорил, что необязательно идти.

– Это не потому, что я не хотел идти, – попытался оправдаться Стив. Но больше он ничего не добавил, и Баки вопросительно выгнул бровь.

– Звучит очень убедительно, – пробормотал он и пошел было прочь И Стив не выдержал.

– Я скучаю по маме! – голос его дрогнул. Стив тут же замолчал и стиснул зубы, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Баки.

Тот молчал, но Стив чувствовал его внимательный взгляд. Потом Баки вздохнул.  
– О, – проговорил он.

– Иногда у меня такое бывает, – пробормотал Стив, краснея. Он не стыдился того, что скучал по маме, и он никогда не стыдился того, как близки они были друг другу, но всю жизнь его дразнили “маменькиным сыночком”. – И сегодня… все эти дети обнимались со своими мамами. И твоя мама была такой… – он пожал плечами.

– Какой? – спросил Баки так, словно не был уверен, а не пора ли бросаться на защиту. Стив снова передернул плечами.

– Милой. Она просто… делает что-то специально для меня. И это… – он был вынужден замолчать, потому что в горле снова будто застрял проклятый комок.

Баки кивнул, поджимая губы.  
– Ты знаешь, я, э… Я был по другую сторону всего этого. Думал, что сдохну там. Когда все это дерьмо случилось, я, понимаешь ли, даже обмочился от страха, орал как ненормальный, а потом в какой-то момент подумал, что ну вот ивсе, тут все и закончится, подумал – вот дерьмо. Неужели я больше никогда не поем маминой лазаньи? Представляешь, только эта тупая мысль и крутилась в голове. И я рыдал, господи боже, ревел как ребенок. Я просто хотел к маме.

Он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся так печально, что у Стива что-то сжалось в груди. Не как во время приступа астмы – с этим-то у него хватало опыта – а как от невыносимой тоски, с которой он был знаком не менее хорошо. Баки говорил как раз о том, что сам Стив чувствовал иногда.

Конечно, у него перехватывало дыхание, когда он вспоминал, как она вырезала из газет скидочные купоны и ела бутерброды с дешевым арахисовым маслом, лишь бы накормить его курицей с овощами, как носила одни и те же изношенные туфли с дырами на подошве, а ему покупала новые карандаши для рисования. А еще он вспоминал, как просыпаясь посреди ночи, плача из-за ерунды, он засыпал снова от ее тихого пения в соседней комнате; как она прыгала с ним на кровати в день его рождения; как когда у него поднималась температура, прикладывала руку к его лбу.

– Мне очень жаль, – искренне произнес Баки. – Знаю, это глупо и люди говорят такое все время, так что эти слова уже ничего не значат. Но мне правда очень жаль.

Стив прикусил губу и кивнул. Почему-то из уст Баки это звучало совсем по-другому; может, потому что сам Баки прошел через многое. Словно они состояли в каком-то особом клубе для людей, хлебнувших в этой жизни дерьма, хотя Стив и понимал, что Баки выиграл бы у него с значительным перевесом.

– Нам не обязательно проводить с моей семьей много времени, – предложил Баки. – Это, похоже, непросто.

Непросто, да. Непросто наблюдать, как Уинифред с беспокойством смотрит на Баки, хотя и пытается это скрыть, и помнить, что Сара делала то же самое. Непросто слышать, как Уинифред смеется над шутками своих детей, зовет их милыми домашними именами, и понимать, что Сара больше никогда не назовет его “солнышком” и не будет восторгаться любой нарисованной им картинкой, что он ей покажет.

Но ему не хотелось, чтобы Баки из-за него проводил меньше времени со своими, и уж точно Стив не хотел хоть как-то задеть чувства самой Уинифред. Не хотел, чтобы она подумала, будто он не признателен за ее доброту и за то, как она помогала ему справляться с ситуацией.

– Это вроде как мило, – тихо признался Стив. – Я вроде как… – он коротко вздохнул. – У нее много общего с моей мамой.

Баки кивнул.  
– Понятно, – сказал он. – Но как только почувствуешь, что тебе чересчур, просто скажи мне, ладно?

Стив закатил глаза.  
– Ага, как ты сам это сделал, когда вокруг было слишком людно? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он. Баки чуть заметно ему улыбнулся.

– Ну, ты же знаешь, как взрослые говорят – делай как я говорю, а не как делаю.

Стив фыркнул.  
– Ну конечно.

Они так и не встретились друг с другом взглядом, и в воздухе все еще висела некоторая неловкость после всех прозвучавших признаний, в общем, Стив был рад, что уже поздно и можно пойти лечь спать. Не то чтобы ему нужен был предлог, он и так мог уйти, без объяснений, и это было бы вполне в духе их отношений.

– Пойду я спать, – сказал он наконец, потому что, в конце концов, он же вежливый парень. 

– Доброй ночи, Стив, – сказал Баки.

– Ночи, Баки.

Этой ночью Стив почти не спал – он так отчаянно тосковал по матери, что у него разболелся живот. Поэтому большую часть ночи он провел, беззвучно плача над старыми фотоальбомами. Он не знал, насколько хороший у Баки слух или станет ли тот что-то делать, даже если услышит — ему просто не хотелось, чтобы его слышали. Стив никто не плакал на глазах у других людей. Ну, может, только перед Сарой – но она, в конце концов, была его мамой. Он даже перед Сэмом не плакал, а тот буквально вытащил его из полной задницы как-то раз.

Когда следующим утром он в конце концов выбрался из комнаты, в гостиной его поджидал Баки.  
– Ну наконец-то, – сказал он. – Я все еще не завтракал, потому что ты должен выбрать место.

Стив сонно заморгал.  
– Что? – спросил он.

– Вчера мы заключили пари, – напомнил ему Баки. – И ты выиграл. Хотя и сжульничал, но тем не менее. И я, как минимум, держу свое слово. Так что выбирай, где бы ты хотел позавтракать.

Стив просто смотрел на него, и в конце концов улыбка на лице Баки слегка увяла.  
– Нам не обязательно куда-то идти, – быстро сказал он. – Если хочешь, у нас и дома какая-то еда есть.

Но Стив уже вспомнил то легкое, товарищеское чувство, что возникло между ними вчера, как высоко Баки вскидывал брови, как непринужденно они болтали о ерунде, и ему захотелось испытать это снова. Ему по-прежнему было слегка неловко после тяжелого разговора об их матерях, и Баки наверняка просто старался перевести все в несколько более веселое русло.

– Нет, давай сходим, – сказал Стив. – Я знаю хорошее место. В смысле, сначала мне нужно одеться. – Он посмотрел на свои узловатые колени и бледные, тощие ноги, торчащие из боксеров, едва виднеющиеся из-под безразмерной рубашки, в которой он обычно спал.

Баки фыркнул.  
– Ну, видал я на публике людей и в более ужасных нарядах.

– Врешь ты все, – возразил Стив. – Никто бы не пошел в ресторан в таком виде!

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что применительно к тому месту, куда ты собрался меня отвести, слово “ресторан” – это эвфемизм, – пробормотал Баки себе под нос. Стив собрался было поспорить, но так оно и было – любимая забегаловка была вонючей маленькой дырой с доской объявлений, заклееной листовками с различными воззваниями и протестами и забитой посетителями в различной степени поношенности.

Баки насмешливо фыркнул, когда увидел все это своими глазами. Он знал Стива всего с месяц, но явно уже догадывался, какого рода места тот предпочитает. Стив старательно изображал оскорбленную невинность.

– Похоже, “бестолковый панк” – это для тебя даже не оскорбление, – хмыкнул Баки, когда они нашли подходящий столик. От Стива не укрылось, что Баки прошел мимо нескольких пустых столов у окна только чтобы устроиться за одним из дальних, прячущихся в темном углу. – Это просто кто ты есть.

– Но у меня нет пирсинга или татуировок, – возмутился Стив. Он знал, что реагирует слишком бурно для такого простого замечания. И знал, что, наверное, хотел бы и то и то – в конце концов, идея, что тело – это холст, всегда завораживала его. Но учитывая его медицинский анамнез, он бы точно закончил воспалениями даже с самым аккуратным мастером.

– Панк – это состояние души, – задумчиво протянул Баки, и Стив рассмеялся. Парень с ирокезом за соседним столом отсалютовал им стаканом, и Стив засмеялся еще громче, заметив удивление на лице Баки.

– Повышенная социальная активность еще не делает меня панком, – заметил Стив. Он сам не был до конца уверен, почему так упирается по этому пункту – может, потому что слишком уж часто в его жизни фраза “ах ты мелкий панк” дополнялась ударом кулака в лицо.

– Антиноменклатурность и защита свободы личности являются отличительными чертами панк-движения, – явно процитировал что-то Баки. Стив удивленно посмотрел на него. Баки не выглядел как человек, разбирающийся в антиноменклатурности или в контркультурных движениях вообще. Тот пожал плечами. – Я прочитал это в Википедии.

У Стива вырвался удивленный смешок. Похоже, Баки был из тех, кто все и обо всем читает в Википедии.  
– Ну, тогда, наверное, ты знаешь побольше моего.

Баки прищурился.  
– Ты дразнишь меня, Роджерс?

Стив напустил на себя максимально невинный вид.  
– Я? Дразню? И не мечтай.

Баки протяжно застонал.  
– Видимо, я спутал тебя с каким-то другим крошечным блондином, который за словом в карман не полезет.

– Может, твой другой муж? – безмятежно поинтересовался Стив, и Баки заржал так сильно, что ему пришлось улечься грудью на стол. Стив рассмеялся тоже, и Баки пнул его под столом. Стив недовольно вскрикнул и пнул его в ответ. После того, каким расстроенным он проснулся этим утром, было приятно посмеяться.

Официантка, Эрика, появившаяся как раз во время их обмена любезностями, вскинула брови.  
– Готовы делать заказ или мне подойти через пару минут?

– Готовы, – ответил Баки, справившись с собой. Но когда она выжидательно на него посмотрела, снова засмеялся. – Я еще даже меню не открывал, – признался он.

– Тогда я вернусь попозже, – сказала она.

– Нет, нет, я знаю, что тут вкусно, – остановил ее Стив. – Я часто тут бываю.

– И для меня тоже закажешь? – скептически поинтересовался Баки.

– А ты что, мне не доверяешь? – вырвалось у Стива почти игривое. И только после того, как слова прозвучали, до него дошло, как много он просит от Баки; да на самом деле от кого угодно – потому что они едва знакомы, а у Баки еще и трудности с верой людям плюс тетя его упоминала какие-то проблемы с едой.

Баки чуть заметно ему улыбнулся и отдал меню официантке.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Закажи мне завтрак.

Стив сам не понимал, почему, но что-то в этих словах заставило его залиться румянцем. Он заказал им обоим блинчики с бананом и шоколадной крошкой и омлет с овощами.

– Тут делают блинчики без молока? – спросил Баки. – Как же тогда они добавляют шоколадную крошку?

– Они меня тут уже знают, – ответил Стив. – И не добавляют в мою еду ничего молочного. У них тут целое меню для веганов, так что есть и шоколад, приготовленный без молока.

Его слегка раздражало, что Баки сомневается в его способности позаботиться о себе.  
– Я провел всю свою жизнь с пищевой аллергией. Уж поверь мне, я научился с этим справляться – особенно в кафе, где сто раз уже был.

Баки примирительно вскинул руки.  
– Эй, понял я, понял, – кивнул он. – Просто стало любопытно, какой они используют шоколад.

Любопытно. Все, что Стив успел узнать о Баки, подсказывало, что тому и правда могло быть просто любопытно. Стив заметил горы книг в его комнате, распиханных по полкам и сваленных на полу. Ему стало слегка неловко. И было так ровно до тех пор, пока Баки не кинул в него скомканной бумажкой от коктейльной трубочки, попав ровнехонько по очкам. Стив уставился на него, и Баки ответил ухмылкой, явно очень довольный собой.

– Я не промазал, – похвастался он.

Стив закатил глаза и попытался кинуть в ответ, но промазал мимо правого уха Баки минимум сантиметром на пять. Самодовольная улыбка Баки стала еще шире.

– Это требует практики, – довольно сказал он. Если бы Стив не уважал тяжкий труд Эрики, в обязанности которой входило держать столики в чистоте, он бы стащил еще несколько соломинок с соседних столов. Баки, скорее всего, догадался о ходе его мыслей, потому что улыбка его стала еще шире.

– Наслаждайся, пока можешь, – сказал ему Стив. – Я нападу, когда ты расслабишься.

– Жду не дождусь, – подразнил Баки.

Незадолго до того, как уходить, Стив совсем было собрался кинуть в Баки горошком красного перца. Он был уверен, что сумеет попасть прямо в ямочку на подбородке, и это хорошенько Баки проучит. Но пока он нужным образом складывал пальцы, он вдруг сообразил, что Баки не любит, когда что-то касается его лица, особенно неожиданно. А если что-то маленькое прилетит непонятно откуда и попадет прямо в лицо? Такое почти наверняка выведет Баки из равновесия.

Когда они дошли до кассы на выходе, Стив попытался заплатить сам. Баки выразительно на него посмотрел.  
– Ты же выиграл, – напомнил он, протягивая кредитку Эрике.

– Парни, вы такие милые, – сказала Эрика, передавая Баки чек на подпись. – Давно вместе?

– Э… – вырвалось у Баки, и ручка неровно соскользнула с бумаги, из-за чего подпись получилась размашистой и неряшливой.

– Мы женаты около трех недель, – безмятежно ответил Стив. Все вокруг говорили, что врун из него никакой, но это было совсем не так. Он мог соврать не моргнув глазом, если история уже была наготове. А они как следуют обговорили все детали во время подготовки к свадьбе.

Рот Эрики слегка округлился.  
– О боже, Стив, я даже не знала, что у тебя парень есть! И у вас еще практически медовый месяц! Это тааак романтично!

Баки наконец пришел в себя и, приобняв Стива, скользнул ему рукой в задний карман. И хотя тот был готов ко лжи, к чему-то такому он готов не был, поэтому чуть заметно вздрогнул. Баки невинно улыбнулся.

– Думаю, у нас всегда будет медовый месяц, – проворковал он.

Стив закатил глаза – Баки в два счета очаровал Эрику. 

Когда они вышли из кафе, Баки достал руку из кармана Стива и закинул ему на шею, притянув поближе. Стив слышал, как за их спинами Эрика щебечет с коллегами, какие же они с Баки милые. 

Баки держал руку так всю дорогу до дома, и Стив забыл возмутиться, что она тяжелая.


	8. Глава 8

Когда в дверь постучали, Стив как раз рисовал. Вообще-то это был не заказ, поэтому, наверное, не стоило так раздражаться из-за того, что его прервало, но Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он как раз поймал волну, очутился наконец в этом волшебном состоянии, когда в голове тихо и можно полностью отдаться процессу.

И, как назло, Баки тоже ушел, потому что была середина дня, и он смылся на одну из своих таинственных «встреч», поэтому Стиву пришлось принудительно возвращаться в реальность и, поспешно вытерев запачканные в графите пальцы о штаны, идти открывать дверь.

На пороге стоял парень из службы доставки. Пару минут Стив бездумно на него пялился. Парень пялился в ответ. Потом он протянул Стиву планшет с полем для подписи.

– Вам нужно расписаться, – сказал он.

– О, – отозвался Стив. Подпись вышла размашистой, эти экраны ему никогда не нравились. Стилус вечно реагировал не так, как Стив ожидал. Потом дверь закрылась, и он остался с большой коробкой, адресованной мистеру Барнсу и мистеру Роджерсу.

– Угу, – собственный голос показался особенно громким в пустой комнате. Стоило ли ему дождаться Баки? Полсекунды он размышлял об этом, потом фыркнул. Он же тоже стоит в получателях, а Баки, скорее всего, не появится еще несколько часов, потому что он всегда так делает.

Стив разрезал упаковочный скотч и открыл коробку. Внутри обнаружилась… еще коробка! Но эта, меньше, была красиво упакована, с карточкой дарителя наверху.

«Дорогие молодожены, примите наши поздравления! То, что внутри, поможет вам весело провести время вместе… если вы вообще сможете выбраться из спальни! С любовью, тетя Табби».

Стив наморщил нос. И почему это каждый считает себя вправе совать нос в их постель? Да, само собой, если бы они были женаты по-настоящему, то, скорее всего, секс бы у них был. На секунду у него перед глазами встали губы Баки. Много, много секса. Стив слегка вздрогнул. Ладно, не важно. Для тети Табби, или как там ее, их брак настоящий, поэтому ему, наверное, стоит ее простить.

Но теперь Стив точно не мог решить, открывать дальше или нет. Наверняка же там что-то такое, что им стоит увидеть вместе с Баки. Оно совершенно точно для них обоих. Стив положил коробку на диван. Да, он дождется Баки.

Два часа спустя у Стив появилось ощущение, что не только он не сводит с подарка глаз, но тот смотрит на него в ответ. Просто не так уж часто Стив получал подарки, и все это было таким волнующим. Ему хотелось открыть. Он понимал, что стоит дождаться Баки. Но уже почти шесть вечера. Когда же Баки вернется домой? Что, если сегодня будет один из тех вечеров, когда тот приходит заполночь, а Стив уже давно в постели? А что если он на всю ночь останется у родителей? Настолько Стиву было известно, такого не случалось с тех пор, как они начали жить вместе, но, может, сегодня и будет первый раз.

Стив осторожно и виновато теребил ленту, украшающую коробку, когда дверь неожиданно распахнулась. Стив замер, проклиная свое плохо слышащее ухо, из-за которого пропустил скрежет ключа в замке.

– Это что такое? – спросил Баки.

– Свадебный подарок, – признался Стив. – Я собирался дождаться тебя!

Глядя на его виноватое лицо, Баки вскинул бровь.   
– Понятно.

– Правда! – заявил Стив. – Просто… я же не знал, как долго еще придется тебя ждать!

Баки развел руками.   
– Ну, теперь я тут. Давай откроем.

Стив не смог сдержаться и заулыбался, как идиот, пока аккуратно развязывал бант и осторожно стаскивал ленту. Баки раздраженно застонал.

– Ты что, один из этих? – недоверчиво спросил он.

– Из каких этих?

– Ты так медленно все делаешь – и ленточку еще снял, клянусь, ты и бумагу оберточную сохранишь, да? – Баки улыбнулся и закатил глаза.

Руки Стива так и замерли поверх упаковки. Он сглотнул. На самом деле да, он никогда не выбрасывал оберточную бумагу – на этом всегда настаивала мама. Не то чтобы они так сильно нуждались, что не могли себе позволить оберточной бумаги, но тем не менее. Они были бережливы там, где это не требовало особых усилий.

И вот он тут, прямо перед Баки, который, наверное, всегда рвал обертку, даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы что-то сберечь – включая окружающую среду! – который никогда не видел, как мама оборачивает подарки в газету, который ни разу не молился про себя, чтобы люди не писали на бумаге его имя – и тогда ее можно будет использовать еще раз.

– Что такое? – спросил Баки. Стив на него не смотрел. Баки, наверное, думал, какой же он, Стив, странный. – Стив?

– Да, – наконец ответил Стив. – Я храню оберточную бумагу.

И пока Баки пытался это переварить, наступило неловкое молчание.   
– О.

– Люди вообще выбрасывают кучу того, что могли бы сохранить, чтобы не пришлось … покупать, – в конце Стив чуть закашлялся.

– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы хранить обертку, – тихо сказал Баки. Стив быстро посмотрел на него. То выглядел слегка шокированным, и у Стива подвело живот. Вот, опять он все испортил.

– Извини, – пробормотал он.

– Нет, это ты извини, – ответил Баки. Между ними снова повисло неловкое молчание. – Э… ну, ты хочешь это открыть? – спросил Баки, потирая шею.

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Открой сам, если хочешь.

Баки посмотрел на него.   
– Из-за меня ты весь день прождал. Открывай уже. – Тут он заметил карточку. – О, и открытка. – По мере того, как он читал послание, глаза его становились все больше. – Господи, тетя Табби. Вот ведь развратная старушка.

– Я думал, что уже со всеми твоими тетками познакомился, – заметил Стив, осторожно возвращаясь к ленте.

– Ну, вообще-то она тетка мамы. Ей уже лет пятьсот и живет она где-то в Индиане. Уже и не выбирается оттуда практически. – Баки покачал головой и уронил карточку на журнальный столик, а затем плюхнулся на диван рядом со Стивом, который в этот момент как раз закончил с оберткой.

Открыв коробку, он обнаружил там стопку настольных игр. Не сдержавшись, он скорчил рожицу. Баки фыркнул в ответ.

– Табита просто чума, – пробормотал он, закатывая глаза.

– Настольные игры? – недоверчиво спросил Стив. – Я думал там… даже не знаю, что.

Баки отложил «Морской бой» и переключился на другие игры. «Монополия», «Скраббл», «Безумный Гэб».   
– «Морской бой», – сказал Баки, качая головой. – Военка. Прям то, что нужно. Нет, конечно, это не вызовет никаких плохих воспоминаний.

Стив уже привык к манере Баки шутить на подобные темы, поэтому просто хлопнул его по руке.   
– А я в седьмом классе получил запрет на игру в «Монополию».

– Запрет? Кто тебе запретил? И что, специальная монополийная полиция все время присматривает за тобой?

– Мама, учителя в школе, библиотекарь… – Стив пожал плечами. – Я просто становлюсь немного агрессивным, когда с кем-то соревнуюсь.

– А у меня тогда небольшие проблемы с самоконтролем, – пробормотал Баки. – Преуменьшение года, дружище.

Стив ткнул его локтем.   
– Плюс, Сэм, Наташа и Клинт обновили запрет в прошлом году, потому что я все не мог перестать возмущаться по поводу неравенства в оплате труда и капитализма.

Баки аж всхлипнул от смеха.   
– Хотел бы я послушать, как ты возмущаешься.

– Нет, не хочешь, – предупредил его Стив. – В самом коротком исполнении это минут на сорок пять.

– А сколько полная версия? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Баки.

– Мне так ни разу и не удалось выдать полную версию, – признался Стив. – Сэм как-то позволил мне распинаться полтора часа, а потом все-таки не выдержал и велел мне замолчать.

Баки снял крышку с коробки с «Монополией».   
– Ну что, сыграем? – спросил он. – Можешь хоть все время трепаться. Заодно и посмотрим, как быстро ты выдохнешься.

– В таких случаях сначала на ужин приглашают!

Баки посмотрел на него с демонстративно оскорбленным видом.   
– Значит, когда я шучу про секс, ты весь такой краснеешь и смущаешься, а сам потом только в путь?

– Ну, а ты попроси меня – и я кончу!

– Господи боже, ты теперь сплошные двусмысленности будешь выдавать?

Стив ткнул в Баки пальцем.   
– Барнс, доставай мозги из штанов, пришло время пришло время навешать друг другу тумаков на финансовом поприще.

Два часа спустя они были вынуждены признать, что все – Стив даже перестал трепаться, а Баки все равно весь последний час жульничал – так что они решили закончить на сегодня с «Монополией», но только после заявления Баки:   
– Знаешь, как-то немного странно, что ты вот тут сидишь такой, распинаясь о дьяволе, скрытом в капитализме, а сам в это время безжалостно меня обыгрываешь!

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Ну, сам понимаешь – по жизни я за социалистов, а это – игра. И я не люблю проигрывать.

– Давай тогда поиграем во что-нибудь еще, – предложил Баки. – «Безумный Гэб»? Не имею ни малейшего представления, что это такое.

– Я тоже. – Стив открыл коробку и посмотрела на карточки. – О, тут всякие странные фразочки и надо угадать, что они означают.

Им понадобилось всего пять минут, чтобы распрощаться с «Безумным Гэбом». Стиву и с обычными-то словами и фразами приходилось несладко из-за проблем с ухом; в любом случае, совсем не смешно играть в то, что с ним и так происходит каждый день. Баки тоже оказался тем еще угадывальщиком, плюс ко всему он почему-то странно расстроился. Во время «Монополии» все было в порядке, а в этой новой игре они даже правилам не пытались следовать, а он начал задыхаться так, что они оба перепугались.

Поэтому они быстро переключилась на «Скраббл», и вот тут Баки быстро надрал Стиву задницу. Стив спорил по поводу каждого слова, сложенного Баки, а тот в ответ лишь вызывающе вскидывал бровь.

– Да ладно, это же не слово, – воскликнул Стив. – «Ца»?

Баки спокойно протянул ему словарь, и Стив, громко и недовольно фырча, полез искать нужную букву. И да, такое слово там оказалось – сленговое обозначение для «целевой аудитории». Стив в раздражении отшвырнул словарь в сторону. Баки в ответ лишь рассмеялся.

– Блин, Роджерс, ты и правда не любишь проигрывать, да?

– А кто любит? – пробурчал Стив, опуская на стол плашку с буквами. Каким-то образом Баки все время складывал гораздо более впечатляющие слова, и это просто сводило Стива с ума. Он же так много читал! Ему просто ужасно не везло с буквами.

– Это просто игра, – бесцеремонно напомнил ему Баки. И улыбнулся такой самодовольной улыбкой, что сразу стало ясно – он прекрасно понимает, как его слова бесят Стива.

– И с чего это ты так чертовски хорош в этой игре? – проворчал Стив.

Баки закатил глаза.   
– Ого, спасибо за признание моих потрясающих умственных способностей.

– Я ничего такого не имел ввиду, – быстро поправился Стив. – Просто… как так получается, что тебе достаются самые полезные буквы?

Баки откинулся на локти и рассмеялся.   
– Везение, приятель. А потом я множу это везение на свои обширные литературные познания, и вот что мы получаем на выходе.

– Вот прямо сейчас ты меня та-а-ак раздражаешь, – сказал ему Стив, отчаянно перемещая свои буквы по плашке.

– Да что ты говоришь!

Наконец, после того как Стив минут пять в отчаянии двигал буквы, Баки сбросил свои обратно в мешок.

– Ты что творишь? – воскликнул Стив.

– Стив, мы оба явно устали от этой игры. Так что давай закончим, – Баки пожал плечами, словно закончить игру до того как будет выявлен победитель – обычное дело.

– Но мы не закончили.

Баки снова пожал плечами.   
– Ну и что? – он заметил упрямое выражение на лице Стива и рассмеялся. – Я же сдался, не ты. Так что твоя честь не пострадает.

Стив вспыхнул. С чего это Баки взял, что Стив не умеет сдаваться? Он просто не любит это делать, вот и всего. Все вокруг только и ждут, когда он сдастся, всю его жизнь: в школе, в подростковой сборной по футболу, куда он упросил маму его записать, в техникуме, после ее смерти.

– В любом случае, это было нечестно, – продолжал Баки. – Я восемь месяцев каждый день играл в «Скраббл», когда только вернулся домой, так что, можно сказать, я гуру «Скраблла».

– Зачем, ради всего святого, столько играть в «Скраббл»? – спросил Стив, слегка оттаивая и тоже сбрасывая буквы в мешок.

– Ну, это было частью моей «реабилитации», – ответил Баки, явно выделяя слово невидимыми кавычками. – Для того чтобы вернуть мои разговорные навыки на приемлемый для человека моего возраста уровень.

– А у тебя были проблемы с разговорными навыками? – с удивлением спросил Стив. Баки чуть сжал зубы и сделал вид, что очень увлечен тем, чтобы правильно сложить доску.

– Некоторые из медицинских экспериментов, что надо мной проводили, включали какой-то замес с мозгами. Они пытались понять, смогут ли заставить меня учить языки быстрее. – Он вымученно улыбнулся, по-прежнему не глядя на Стива. – А вместо этого я вроде как вообще перестал говорить.

Стив не знал, что на это сказать. Его приводило в ужас уже то, что подобное может с кем-то случиться, а когда он смотрел на Баки, на глубокие тени под его глазами, когда думал о случившемся с ним Стиву становилось так больно, что начинало подташнивать. Не сдержавшись, он потянулся и положил ладонь на руку Баки.

– Баки, ты такой молодец и уже столько всего преодолел, – искренне сказал он. Баки немного напряженно рассматривал ладонь Стива, лежащую на его руке. – В смысле, конечно, я не видел тебя когда ты только вернулся. Но я и представить себе не могу, как жить с тем, что случилось с тобой, день за днем – и не просто выживать, а жить полной жизнью.

– Полной жизнью? – фыркнул Баки. Теперь, когда он наконец посмотрел на Стива, тот заметил скорбное выражение, застывшее у того на лице. – Мне удается заснуть хорошо если на каждую третью ночь. Я не могу находиться в толпе незнакомых людей. Должен горстями пить таблетки, лишь бы не убить никого. – Он вытащил руку из-под пальцев Стива и потер лицо обеими ладонями. – И меня по-настоящему выбесила эта тупая игра, потому что все эти слова сливаются, и я почувствовал себя точно так же, как тогда, в самом начале, когда я вообще не понимал, что говорят, и мама все время плакала, потому что все думали, что у меня мозг отмер или что-то в этом роде, – он резко замолчал, задыхаясь.

У Стива до боли пережало в груди. Он не собирался доводить до такого. Последнее время Баки казался более довольным, менее замкнутым, но Стив боялся подумать, во что все выльется после такого разговора. А потом он вспомнил прошлую неделю, как признался, что сильно скучает по маме, и Баки поддержал его, не дав Стиву почувствовать себя смешным или слишком чувствительным.

– Иногда я не могу нормально говорить с людьми, – начал Стив. – Не могу сообразить, что они говорят, из-за шума или еще чего-то, а по губам не всегда удается прочитать   
правильно. И обычно все начинают думать, что я не понимаю, потому что тупой, а учителя обычно бесились и говорили, что я веду себя вызывающе, неподобающе, и не слушаю их. И даже когда это случается сейчас, когда я с друзьями и точно знаю, что они не будут злиться, внутри что-то сжимается. Так, знаешь, думаю – ну вот, теперь они решат, что я слишком странный и с мной слишком сложно, поэтому нам больше не по пути.

– Они так не думают, – перебил Баки.

– Да знаю я, правда, – сказал Стив. – Но иногда… – он передернул плечами.

Баки кивнул.   
– Иногда знание вообще ничего не значит, и причины, из-за которых они все равно тебя бросят, придумываются сами собой.

Они оба немного помолчали, но в этом не было ничего странного или неловкого. На самом деле, вышло довольно мило, было приятно, что рядом кто-то, понимающий, о чем Стив говорит. Его психотерапевт тоже вроде как понимал, говорил, что это все его повышенная тревожность, а вот друзья – не особо, они просто снова и снова повторяли, что они рядом, что любят его, но при этом не могли понять, почему иногда он так уверен, что однажды они пошлют его куда подальше.

– Ну, как-то так, – наконец прервал молчание Баки, и голос его звучал немного скованно. Стив слабо улыбнулся – он тоже чувствовал себя несколько неловко из-за всего этого единения.

– Вроде там сейчас бейсбол идет, – предположил Стив. Баки хмыкнул и свалил коробки с настолками в угол комнаты.

– Давай посмотрим.

*«Безумный Гэб» – лингвистическая игра, состоит из 300 карточек и 1200 вариантов загадок, рассчитана на 2-12 игроков. У каждой команды по две минуты чтобы успеть загадать три загадки. Загадка – короткая фраза, которая при быстром произнесении похожа на что-то еще. Например, «These If Hill Wore», произнесенная быстро, звучит как «Civil War». Другой пример: «Eye Mull of Mush Sheen» быстро сказал, что это звучит так: «I am love machine». Чем быстрее команда отвечает – тем больше очков зарабатывает. 

***  
До двери квартиры Стиву оставалось пройти еще четыре пролета. Он слегка запыхался, потому что на дворе стоял июнь, столбик термометра полз вверх, а для его астмы лето всегда было непростым временем. Он остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, и буквально подпрыгнул, услышав шаги за спиной.

– Меня ждешь?

Это была Наташа. Стив ее не ждал, но с другой стороны, удивляться ее неожиданному появлению не приходилось. Она любила заставать людей врасплох, а Стив не видел ее уже несколько недель, потому что она уезжала из города по работе.

– Наташа! – он заставил себя разогнуться и развести руки, чтобы она смогла обнять его. Выпустив его из объятий, она нахмурилась. Стив замахал на нее руками до того, как она начала выказывать беспокойство.

– Я в порядке, – упрямо заявил он. – Просто жарко.

– Угу, – ответила она – особенно убежденной она при этом не выглядела. – Ты кашлять уже начал?

– Нет, только хриплю, – «порадовал» Стив.– Думаю, пока это просто аллергия, а не астма.

– Угу, – хмыкнула она, словно он сказал что-то смешное. – Ну что, мы так и будем торчать на лестнице или ты покажешь мне свое новое жилье?

– Да, пошли, конечно, – сказал он, морально готовя себя к четырем оставшимся лестничным пролетам. Это всего четыре пролета. Ничего такого сложного.

И они справились, и даже обошлись без комментариев Наташи, потому что она была настоящим другом и удачно делала вид, что не замечает, как отчаянно Стив цепляется за перила.

– Баки не дома, – сказал он ей, отпирая дверь.

– А где он? – спросила она.

– Да без понятия, – признался Стив. – Его днем никогда нет.

– И он не говорит, куда уходит?

Стив пожал плечами.   
– А он и не должен. Я только знаю, что иногда он ходит в центр ветеранов, а еще помогает отцу в магазине – но это все, что мне известно.

Наташа устроилась на диване и огляделась.   
– Милая обстановочка, – сказала она. – Мебель такая новенькая.

– Так и есть, – ответил Стив, внутренне благодарный за то, что она села на диван, потому что он мог последовать ее примеру и не выглядеть при этом так, словно вот-вот рухнет где стоит – хотя чувствовал он себя именно так. – Одно из преимуществ брака с представителем семейства мебельных магнатов.

– Магнатов? – переспросила Наташа, рассмеявшись. – Почему ты всегда разговариваешь как девяностопятилетний старик?

Стив ткнул ее локтем в бок.   
– Эй, все так говорят!

– Конечно, все, кто жил во времена Великой Депрессии.

Стив закатил глаза и поднялся, чтобы добраться до ингалятора, погребенного в недрах рюкзака. Раньше он очень стеснялся использовать ингалятор на людях, но Наташу он знал так давно, что любые условности были уже не важны.

– Ну, и чем же вы тут с Барсом занимаетесь, когда он все-таки появляется? – спросила Наташа. Стив пожал плечами.

– Да ничем таким. Чаще всего смотрим телек. И играем в настольные игры, тетка его прислала.

– Ничего из сказанного не помогает тебе выглядеть менее девяностопятилетним в моих глазах, – хмыкнула Наташа.

– Ну хорошо, а что ты прикажешь нам делать? – спросил Стив. – Таскаться по барам и вечеринкам? Никто из нас не пьет, да и вечеринки не то место, где любой из нас хотел бы оказаться.

– Поэтому вы сидите дома, как два тихоньких старичка, и играете в любимые стариками настольные игры? – подразнила Наташа. – Как ми-и-ило. И кто обычно выигрывает? А вы ужинаете в четыре и отправляетесь в кроватку в девять?

– Ха-ха, – с каменным лицом ответил на это Стив. – Как работа?

Наташа посмотрела на него.   
– И с чего это ты спрашиваешь меня про работу, когда мы оба знаем, как сильно ты ненавидишь «Старк Индастрис»?

– Потому что ты мой друг и я беспокоюсь, как у тебя дела на работе, – упрямо ответил на это Стив.

Наташа закатила глаза, но Стив знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы разглядеть, сколько было в этом жесте расположения к нему.   
– Да все хорошо. Было слишком много скучных встреч и слишком мало времени, чтобы осмотреться и как следует попробовать местную кухню. В общем, как обычно.

– А где ты была?

Наташа склонила голову и улыбнулась.   
– Ты же знаешь, что из соображений конфиденциальности я не могу тебе ответить на этот вопрос.

– Я просто не понимаю, почему то, куда ты ездишь по работе, такой большой секрет, – начал Стив, стараясь чтобы голос звучал ровно, а не ворчливо, хотя на самом деле он ворчал. – А что, если в той стране, куда ты поедешь, случится что-то чрезвычайное, а я даже не буду знать об этом, а ты застрянешь там надолго?

– А если бы ты знал, где я, это как-то поменяло бы ситуацию? – спросила Наташа, явно забавляясь.

Стив фыркнул.   
– Ну, думаю, нет, но я просто хотел бы знать.

Наташа чуть слышно рассмеялась.   
– Обещаю, что если застряну где-то, потому что в стране произойдет чрезвычайная ситуация, я пришлю тебе свои координаты смс-кой или письмом, так что ты сможешь примчаться и спасти меня.

– Спасибо, – с царственным видом поблагодарил ее Стив, совершенно игнорируя тот факт, что она явно потешалась над ним. – Приятно слышать.

Тут взгляд Наташи упал на горку коробок с настольными играми, и глаза ее загорелись.   
– «Морской бой»? – спросила она.

– Тебе нравится «Морской бой»? – Стив вообще не мог представить себе Наташу, играющую во что или на чем угодно, кроме нервов.

– Ой, ну что ты как маленький, – хмыкнула она. – Игра, основной смысл которой сводится к тому, чтобы разбомбить чьи-то военно-морские силы? Конечно, я люблю «Морской бой»!

Стив рассмеялся и поднялся с дивана, чтобы принести игру.   
– Ну ладно, посмотрим, насколько ты в этом сильна.

***  
Наташа ушла за полчаса до прихода Баки, и Стив не знал, рад он или разочарован из-за того, что они не пересеклись. Стив был уверен – Баки все еще немного переживает из-за того происшествия с яйцом, но вместе с тем он знал, что Наташа не думает о Баки из-за этого плохо.

– Мы получили еще посылку, – сообщил Баки, хотя необходимости в этом не было – посылку он держал в руках. – От папиного двоюродного брата. Он не знал наш адрес, поэтому послал ее на адрес родителей.

– И что там? – рассеянно спросил Стив, проверяя почту с телефона. Там было письмо от Пегги, он получил его еще вчера, но ответить не успел, а если он пару дней не отвечал на ее письма, она начинала волноваться, а не прибили ли его в драке в какой-нибудь темной подворотне.

– Не знаю, еще не открывал, – ответил Баки, пробираясь к дивану и располагаясь на нем. – Я умею терпеть. В отличие от некоторых.

Стив закатил глаза, даже не потрудившись оторваться от телефона. Он как раз рассказывал Пегги, что к нему заглядывала Наташа. Пегги слегка переживала после известия, что он поменял жилье и теперь у него новый сосед – «но если попадешь в передрягу, то зови Наташу, ну и, может, Клинта с луком тоже» – но после того, как он сообщил, что новая квартира гораздо симпатичнее и без плесени, она успокоилась.

Но он так и не рассказал ей всех подробностей об этой «договоренности». Только то, что Баки – недавно вернувшийся ветеран, которому иногда нужно немного помочь, в основном с контактами со внешним миром. И это правда, прошептал въедливый голосок где-то на задворках сознания, до ужаса похожий на Сэма. Стив просто никогда не упоминал, что они с Баки формально, с юридической точки зрения, женаты.

– О, – разочарованно протянул Баки. Стив оторвался от письма и быстро глянул в сторону коробки. – Просто кучка сопливых фильмов.

Стив фыркнул.   
– Да ладно, не притворяйся, что тебе такое не нравится. Я-то знаю, какой у тебя любимый фильм.

Баки закатил глаза, но тоже рассмеялся, отчего Стив ощутил некоторый прилив гордости – это случалось всякий раз, когда удавалось рассмешить Баки. Не то чтобы самооценка Стива была настолько низкой, что ему требовалось, чтобы Баки смеялся над его шутками. Просто ему нравилось смешить Баки. Это было так здорово — что он мог смеяться, несмотря на все ужасы, что с ним случились.

– И тут открытка, – заметил Стив, вытягивая ее из стопки фильмов. – «Поздравляем!, – прочитал он. – Здесь подборка самых лучших историй о любви из золотой коллекции кинематографа, как раз для тех, кто только начал писать свою собственную. Конечно, вы, наверное, думаете, что ваша любовная история самая-самая, но тут лучшее из того, что может предложить Голливуд». – Стив хмыкнул. – Какой велеречивый.

– Он придумывает подписи для поздравительный открыток, – сказал Баки.

– О, тогда понятно.

– Ну, – сказал Баки, тасуя коробки с фильмами как колоду карт. – С чего начнем?

Стив демонстративно застонал.   
– Ты собираешься заставить меня все это посмотреть?

Баки недобро прищурился.   
– Тебе же вроде так понравилась «Далекая страна»?

– И вовсе нет, – почти искренне запротестовал Стив. – Я притворялся, потому что не хотел ранить твои чувства!

– Угу, конечно, расскажи это кому-то еще, – сказал Баки, глядя на Стива с выражением, будто он делает ему одолжение. Стив закатил глаза. – Ладно, выбирая просто по обложке, я голосую вот за этот, – продолжил Баки, вытаскивая из стопки фильм под названием «Ледяные замки». Еще там были «Красотка», «Дневник памяти», «Двадцать семь свадеб», «Певец на свадьбе», «Вам письмо» и «Звуки музыки».

– Какая странная подборка, – прокомментровал Стив. – Джули Эндрюс в той же куче, что и Адам Сэндлер? Вот уж не мог себе такого представить.

– Ну, папин брат немного странный, – объяснил Баки. – Ладно, «Ледяные замки»! Это про семидесятые и фигурное катание. Ну что нам тут может не понравиться?

– Отлично, – Стив вздохнул, всем своим видом демонстрируя поражение. – Но я не собираюсь смотреть «Дневник памяти». Мне есть что сказать по поводу этой книги, и еще больше – по поводу фильма.

– Я просто в шоке, – с каменным лицом сказал Баки. – Тебе же обычно нечего сказать по поводу чего угодно.

«Ледяные замки» оказались забавными, как раз такими, как они и ожидали, вкупе с модой семидесятых и чуть расфокусированной съемкой, но – и оба готовились унести это с собой в могилу – пару раз за время просмотра каждому пришлось скрывать намокшие глаза.

Когда закончились титры, Баки откашлялся, а Стив несколько раз шмыгнул носом, проверяя, что тот больше не забит.

– Ладно, – чуть хрипловатым голосом начал Баки, и Стив притворился, что ничего не заметил. – Что дальше?

– А ты что-то из этого уже видел? – спросил Стив.

– Я точно не видел «Красотку», – признался Баки. – Но не уверен, что хочу смотреть.

– Эй, я, конечно, прощу прощения, – недоверчиво начал Стив, – но ты вот только что посмотрел «Ледяные замки», а теперь воротишь нос от «Красотки»?

– А это что, твой любимый фильм?

– Нет, я тоже никогда его не видел, – сказал Стив. – Но тем не менее!

– Ладно, ладно, господи боже, – пробормотал Баки. – Мы посмотрим «Красотку». Как думаешь, может, добыть какой-нибудь еды? – спросил он. – Что за киномарафон без закусок?

– Думаю, да, – согласился Стив.

Им потребовалось не меньше десяти минут, чтобы найти кошельки и обуться, а Стив заподозрил, что Баки успел умыться, чтобы скрыть следы слез. Но наконец они вышли и прогулялись несколько кварталов до большого универмага, который Баки предпочитал маленькому магазинчику на углу их дома – куда обычно ходил сам Стив – потому что в небольшом замкнутом пространстве его накрывало клаустрофобией.

– Ты за чипсами, я за конфетами? – предложил Баки, когда они зашли внутрь.

– Да, но не…

– Молочные, клубничные или с грецкими орехами, – отрапортовал Баки. – Знаю. У меня, конечно, мозги побывали в мясорубке, но я все еще могу запомнить достаточно, чтобы не убить тебя.

– Просто проверяю, – попытался оправдаться Стив. – Не все, что есть в конфетах, выносят в инструкцию. Наверное, лучше я пойду за ними. У меня побольше опыта в том, чтобы выбрать что-то, что не вызовет у меня аллергии. Чипсы выбрать проще.

Баки глубоко вздохнул.   
– Я умею читать этикетки, – сказал он, и Стив услышал напряжение в его голосе. Он не мог понять, в чем проблема. Это что, преступление, что он не хочет потом чесаться две недели просто потому, что Баки возьмет не то?

– Знаю, что можешь.

– Ну, а со стороны кажется, что ты считаешь, будто я не справлюсь.

А. Теперь понятно. Такое поведение Стиву было более чем знакомо. Люди, сомневающиеся в твоем здравом уме и умении обслужить себя. Он с трудом, но удержался от того, чтобы попросить Баки снизить уровень драмы; учитывая, каким ужасным и жестоким было то, через что Баки пришлось пройти, такое заявление было бы жутко лицемерным.

– Извини, – сказал Стив, постаравшись, чтобы голос звучал максимально искренне. – Ты за конфетами, я за чипсами.

Баки чуть слышно вздохнул.   
– Хорошо, – принял он предложение мира.

Много времени на то, чтобы выбрать чипсы, Стиву не понадобилось – он с ума сходил от всего со вкусом барбекю, а еще он был уверен, что Баки ест практически все, но тем не менее прихватил пакет чипсов без добавок, просто на всякий случай. Он пробрался мимо других покупателей и направился к конфетам. Баки заметить было нетрудно – в отделе и была-то всего пара человек, но Стив замер на месте, когда до него дошло, что Баки с кем-то разговаривает. И этот кто-то – Брок Рамлоу.

Стив познакомился с Броком в техникуме, они вместе писали курсовую по одному из факультативных предметов, «Управление в США», и довольно неплохо ладили. Ну, с формальной точки зрения свиданий у них не было, но тем не менее отчаянный флирт и даже пара зажиманий по углам случились – до того, как до Стива дошло, что большего мудака, чем Брок, еще поискать. А затем ему еще раз пришлось с ним пересечься в агентстве, предоставляющем временную занятость, потому что, конечно же, Брок работал рекрутером, и именно он был тем, кто сказал Стиву, что у них для него работы нет – нет и никогда не будет.

На лице Брока застыла милая улыбочка, означающая, что он запал на Баки, и Стив сам удивился, как сильно его это разозлило. Брок настоящее исчадие ада. Баки просто не может с ним закрутить. Стив из собственного печального опыта знал, что Брок вытащит и высмеет все, что Баки делает не так, как принято.

Баки одобрительно кивал тому, что говорил Брок, но взгляд его блуждал по полкам, и он чуть заметно от Брока отстранился. Стив почувствовал себя получше. Но ему тут же стало стыдно – поведение Баки означало, что из-за Брока он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. В груди Стива волной поднялось желание защитить его. Тут Баки поднял взгляд, увидел Стива и улыбнулся.

– Вот ты где, – сказал он. – Уж думал, ты потерялся в чипсах.

Брок повернулся и тоже увидел Стива.   
– Стив Роджерс, – с удивлением протянул он. Баки вскинул брови.

– Вы что, знаете друг друга?

– Да уж не сомневайся, – насмешливо ответил Брок, и от этого его тона щеки Стива заполыхали.

– Мы вместе писали курсовую в одном из классов в техникуме, – пробормотал он.

– И еще я работал в агентстве, предоставляющем временную работу, откуда Роджерса уволили, – добавил Брок. – Ничего личного, приятель.

Стив так сжал кулаки, что раскрошил чипсы, зажатые в руках. Но нет, он не будет драться посреди прохода в отделе со сладостями, и уж точно не с Броком Рамлоу. Стив поклялся, что тот больше не выведет его из себя.

– Ну и откуда ты его знаешь? – спросил Брок, оглядывая Баки с головы до ног – весь его тон демонстрировал удивление, что такой крутой парень, как Баки, знаком с кем-то вроде Стива. У того от унижения подвело живот. – Ты же знаешь, что он не совсем в порядке? В любой момент может свалиться и умереть.

– Я знаю об особенностях его физического состояния, – с холодком в голосе ответил Баки. – Учитывая, что мы женаты.

Брок выглядел как человек, которого ударили мешком по голове.   
– Женаты?

– Уже почти два месяца, – подтвердил Баки. Он широко улыбнулся Стиву и добавил с радостью в голосе: – Счастливейшие два месяца моей жизни.

Брок продолжил недоверчиво переводить взгляд с Баки на Стива и обратно, А Стив обвил руками талию Баки и торжествующе посмотрел на Брока. Лицо у того закаменело, и Стив понял, что цель достигнута. Брок всегда выглядел вот так, когда не получал то, чего хотел.

– Роджерс что, внезапно разбогател? – усмехнулся он. – Ты немножко не его уровня парень.

– Как раз моего, – сказал Баки так, словно Брок задал вопрос не ему, а Стиву. – Я все еще не могу поверить, что такой симпатяга связался со мной.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, Бак, – включился Стив. – Ты же знаешь, что для меня ты самый красивый.

Баки фыркнул.   
– Сказал парень, чьи ресницы длиннее моего члена.

От удивления Стив даже рассмеялся, но потом быстро добавил:   
– Так, дорогуша, давай не будем осуждать твой член в публичном месте.

– Договорились, прибережем этот разговор на потом, когда доберемся до дома, – согласился Баки, подмигивая Стиву и подталкивая его в сторону выхода из отдела. – Брэд, приятно было познакомиться.

– Он Брок, – прошептал Стив.

– Знаю, – тоже шепотом ответил Баки, и Стив не смог сдержать широченной улыбки, что расплылась по лицу, пока они рука об руку шли к кассам.

– Господи, что за чертов придурок, – сказал Баки, когда они с добычей направились домой. – Будто киношный злодей. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты с ним не спал.

– Я с ним не спал, – заверил Стив. – Но был весьма к этому близок.

Баки скривился от отвращения.   
– Ты в тысячу раз лучше, чем он заслуживает.

– Да, он довольно гадкий, – сказал Стив, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло от того, что Баки на его стороне. – Становится ужасно раздражительным, когда что-то идет не по его.

– Да уж могу представить, – ответил Баки, испуганно оглядываясь, словно Брок мог преследовать их на улице. – Подумал, что он завалит меня прямо там, под «Сникерсами».

– Мне казалось, он больше по «Твиксам», – с серьезным видом ответил Стив. Баки фыркнул и щелкнул его по лбу. Стив застонал, словно от невыносимой боли, и пнул в его сторону камень, за что Баки всю оставшуюся дорогу пытался подставить ему подножку. Так они развлекались до самого дома, пихаясь локтями и толкая друг друга. Их восьмидесятипятилетняя соседка, миссис Томпсон, покачала головой, завидев это.

– Мальчишки никогда не вырастают, – сказала она, затаскивая в квартиру маленькую собачку, залившуюся лаем на Стива.

– Доброй ночи, миссис Томпсон, – с невинным видом отозвался Баки. И как только за ней закрылась дверь, сделал Стиву подсечку бедром.

– Какой же ты коварный, – пожаловался Стив, увернувшись и залепив Баки локтем в спину.

– И это тоже часть моего очарования, – ответил Баки, ослепительно улыбнувшись, и Стив не мог с ним не согласиться.


	9. Глава 9

Июнь уплывал в дымке надвигающейся жары, и Стиву пришлось отказаться от ежедневных прогулок - поглазеть на людей, потому что хрипел он уже не по-детски. Наступала самая ненавистная часть лета. Строго говоря, против лета в целом Стив ничего не имел, но когда воздух начинал накаляться, ему приходилось нелегко.

Но целый день сидеть дома было ужасно скучно, а когда Стиву было скучно, он погружался в пучину жалости к себе. Что-что, а чувствовать себя инвалидом Стив не выносил.

– У тебя есть какие-то планы на четвертое июля? – спросил как-то вечером Баки, пока они вместе поедали пиццу с соевым сыром. Стив пытался было убедить Баки, что сам он может есть и обычную пиццу, но тот упрямо настоял, что будет есть то же, что и Стив. И даже нос перестал морщить – после третьего куска.

– О да, – с сарказмом ответил Стив. – Прямо с утра думал марафон пробежать.

Баки слегка вскинул брови, удивившись раздражению в голосе Стива, и откусил еще пиццы.  
– Ну что я могу на это сказать. Удачи.

Стив с шумом выдохнул.  
– Прости, – пробормотал он. – Просто… устал.

– Слышал, как ты кашлял всю прошлую ночь, – осторожно ответил на это Баки.

  
Стив потер виски.

– Просто очень жарко. Из-за этого легкие плохо работают. Прости, что разбудил.

Баки скривил губы.  
– Да я все равно не спал.

– Мы с тобой просто образцовые здоровяки, – сказал Стив, отсалютовав Баки стаканом с водой. – А почему ты спрашивал про четвертое?

– Ну, у родителей домик в горах. Подумал, можно неплохо провести время с Коммандос и твоими ребятами.

– Мои ребята? – эхом отозвался удивленный Стив. Баки закатил глаза.

– Друзья твои.

– А твои родители тоже захотят потусить с нами? – спросил Стив.

– Не, их не будет. Бет же в лагере, а Бейли собирается провести время со своими друзьями. Да и детишки Бекки хотят быть поближе к параду и прочим празднествам. – Баки пожал плечами. – Подумал, ты будешь не прочь отпраздновать там день рождения.

Стив переменился в лице.  
– Ты про него знаешь?

Баки посмотрел на него.  
– Знаю ли я, когда твой день рождения? Угу, знаю. Мы указывали это в свидетельстве о браке, ну, и вообще, мне показалось, что день рождения парня, в которого ты вроде как безумно влюблен – это стоит запомнить. А что, ты мой не помнишь? – шутливым тоном добавил он.

– Да, да, десятое марта, – подтвердил Стив. Ему показалось, он заметил, как на лице Баки мелькнула улыбка – и пропала еще до того, как Стив успел убедить себя, что он ее точно видел. – Но нам совершенно не обязательно устраивать что-то на мой день рождения.

– Стив, да ладно тебе! – запротестовал Баки. – Это же день рождения. Нам не обязательно ехать в этот домик, но хоть что-то устроить все равно нужно.

Стив пожал плечами и углубился в размышления, жуя пиццу. Небольшой отдых его друзьям точно не помешает. Они много работали. Вот он сам – не особо, а они-то да. И мама всегда говорила, что свежий воздух может помочь его легким. А хуже, чем сейчас, уже просто некуда.

– А мы все там поместимся? – спросил он, все еще слегка сомневаясь, и Баки широко улыбнулся в ответ.

***  
Когда они добрались до домика, Стив восхищенно присвистнул. Дом оказался огромным. Он в очередной раз поразился, насколько богато семейство Баки.

– Мой прадед его своими руками построил, – пояснил Баки. – Но мы, конечно, все тут регулярно обновляем и чиним, поддерживаем в хорошем состоянии.

– Ого, – сказал Стив. – Очень впечатляет.

Баки пожал плечами.  
– Честно признаться, сейчас я ценю все это больше, чем в старших классах, когда мы как раз обновляли его в последний раз.

Рассмеявшись, Стив вылез из машины. Снаружи потянулся и размялся. Дорога была недолгой, но мышцы все равно успели немного застыть и теперь ныли.  
– Да уж могу себе представить.

– Блин, Барнс! – заорал Дуган из своей машины. – Ты на это только посмотри!

– Это не только моей семьи, – ответил Баки; он выглядел слегка ошарашенным из-за того, как все охали и ахали по поводу размеров дома. – Прадед построил его, и теперь вся родня им пользуется.

– Я рад, что он достаточно большой, чтобы вместить всех нас, – вмешался Стив, заработав благодарную улыбку от Баки. За спиной Стива Сэм, Райли, Наташа и Клинт выбирались из крошечной наташиной малолитражки.

– Мои ноги! – драматично застонал Сэм. Наташа «случайно» стукнула его сумкой. Все направились к дому.

– Э… мы будем тут, – сказал Стиву Баки, заводя его в комнату с двуспальной кроватью. С единственной. – Сэму и Райли досталась другая комната с одной кроватью, а во всех остальных по две или три, но я не смог придумать, под каким предлогом мы с тобой могли бы занять одну из них. И потом, знаешь… думаю, что они все ждут… – он пожал плечами. – Я могу спать на полу.

Стив кинул сумку на пол и закатил глаза.  
– Мы прекрасно уместимся на одной кровати, Бак. Что в этом такого?

Баки все еще выглядел неуверенным.  
– Ну, не знаю. Давай я просто посплю на полу?

Стив фыркнул.  
– Вот уж не думал, что спать со мной в одной кровати так страшно. – Он и сам не мог объяснить, почему его это так задело. Ведь как он и сказал – ничего особенного в этом нет. Баки сглотнул. Он выглядел как человек, загнанный в угол.

– Да я не про то, – сказал он. – Я… – он отступил в сторону, по-прежнему отводя глаза, и Стив внезапно вспомнил о проблемах Баки со сном.

– О, – выдохнул он. – Ты беспокоишься из-за кошмаров или чего-то в этом роде?

Баки едва заметно вздрогнул.  
– Так, пойдем, достанем еду и все остальное из машины.

Стив решил не настаивать. Они провели в машине два с половиной часа и ни разу серьезно не поругались – да, их музыкальные вкусы слегка не совпадали, но они как-то с этим разобрались – и Стив не собирался испоганить им выходные, вынуждая Баки говорить на темы, которые тот явно затрагивать не хотел.

Они привезли с собой четыре огромных сумки-холодильника, что казалось немного чересчур на две ночи даже для одиннадцати человек. Но, как справедливо заметил Баки, Дуган мог в одиночку расправиться с половиной привезенного. Стив едва успел ухватиться за одну из них, как рядом с ним возник Гейб.

– Кэп, я возьму ее, – радостно произнес он, дергая сумку на себя. Прежде чем Стив успел запротестовать, сумка исчезла, а рядом образовались Морита, Баки и Клинт, которые разобрали оставшиеся три. Нахмурившись, Стив схватил одну из сумок, набитых хлопьями и булочками для хот-догов. Он же не идиот и прекрасно понимает, когда его так откровенно опекают. И да, может, он не такой уж и сильный, а сейчас еще и чувствует себя чуть слабее, чем обычно, потому что забыл, когда в последний раз нормально спал, но он же не ребенок.

– О нет, – сказал Сэм, увидев выражение, застывшее у Стива на лице. – Надвигается буря.

– Я в порядке, – отрезал Стив. Сэм посмотрел на него, и Стив вздохнул. – Просто немного устал.

Сэм достаточно хорошо его знал, поэтому постарался не выглядеть встревоженным, но получилось у него плохо.  
– Тяжелая ночь?

Стив пожал плечами, вытащил бумажные тарелки — он настоял на покупке их вместо пластика, за который вечно хватался Баки. Пришлось устраивать ему быстрый урок по защите окружающей среды прямо в отделе для пикников.  
– Тяжелые две или три ночи. Воздух такой горячий.

– И только потому, что я весь такой милашка, я не буду шутить по поводу горячего… воздуха, – быстро отшутился Сэм. – Но ты просто знай, что шутка тут только что была.

Стив не сдержал смеха.  
– И на том спасибо. Я кашлять опять начал. Ничего особенно.

– Ничего особенно, – эхом повторил Сэм. И внимательно посмотрел на Стива. Тот скривился.

– Сэм, – предупреждающе начал он. – Поверь, я могу отличить обычное обострение астмы от чего-то более серьезного, поэтому обещаю тебе, что если что-то такое произойдет, я обязательно об этом скажу. Хорошо?

– Хорошо, – отступился Сэм и хлопнул Стива ладонью по плечу. – Ты уже взрослый парень, чувак. Не буду я с тобой нянчится.

– Нет, но ты будешь продолжать меня пилить, – добродушно ответил на это Стив. – Может, ты думаешь, что спишь со мной, а не с Райли?

– Эй-эй-эй, – запротестовал Райли, возникая у них за спинами. – Все, что я услышал – это конец вашего разговора, и не могу сказать, что он мне понравился.

– Думаю, Сержант тоже не особо обрадуется, – рассмеялся Морита. Райли удалось удержать рвущийся гогот и ограничиться небольшим хмыканьем, но даже за это он получил недобрый взгляд от Стива.

– Запретная любовь, – выдохнул Сэм, погладив Стива по щеке. Стив оттолкнул его руку. Клинт, Гейб и Наташа разом заржали, и даже Стив немного улыбнулся.

– А где Баки? – спросил он. – И Дуган, и Дернье?

– О, Жак считает себя непревзойденным экспертом по грилю, – ответил Фальсворт, закатывая глаза. – А вообще он специалист по взрывам. Когда он приближается к огню, нам всем стоит держать ухо востро.

– Когда мы последний раз доверили ему гриль, он лишился бровей, – подтвердил Морита.

– С Клинтом такое миллион раз случалось, – вставила Наташа.

– Чтобы она вам там про меня не говорила…. – начал было Клинт, но замолчал и пожал плечами, – ...ну, это, возможно, правда.

Подошли Баки, Дуган и Дернье, смеясь и пихая друг друга локтями.  
– У нас уже скоро бургеры будут готовы, – объявил Дуган, – если только Дернье их все не спалит.

– Я люблю, когда они почти сырые, – сказала Наташа. – Прямо чтобы с кровью. – Она по-волчьи улыбнулась, словно подчеркивая свои слова, и Фальсворт слегка переменился в лице. Стив фыркнул.

– Она тебя просто дразнит, – попытался он успокоить Дугана.

– Ух ты, Барнс, да тут и джакузи есть? – раздался сбоку голос Сэма. Они с Райли болтались вокруг, исследуя территорию, и очевидно, нашли что-то, стоящее внимания.

– А, да, – просто ответил Баки, словно ничего такого в том, чтобы держать на улице гидромассажную ванну, не было. – Вечером бывает приятно там посидеть.

Райли покачал головой.  
– Чего бы я только не отдал, чтобы стать богатым.

– Ну, думаю, так много ты отдать не готов, – напомнил ему Сэм. – Никто не заставлял тебя становится учителем.

Райли лишь отмахнулся от него.  
– Ты понимаешь, про что я.

– Что это за хрень? – вдруг спросил Морита, дергая носом над упаковкой сыра из кешью, вытащенной из холодильника. – Это не сыр. Это что-то творожистое и написано что из кешью.

– О, это мое, – сказал Стив. – У меня аллергия на молочные продукты. Там и обычный сыр есть. На нижней полке.

– То есть ты любишь “творожок”? – заржал Дуган.

– Ну, наверное, мы могли бы и догадаться, – с умным видом сказал Гэйб, ткнув в Баки. У Стива разом запылало все лицо. Он поверить не мог, что подписался на все это. Надо было купить обычный соевый сыр.

– Прекрати, – оборвал Баки. – Ты не можешь дразнить парня из-за аллергии.

– Вообще-то забавно вышло, – сказал Клинт. – Почему я раньше никогда не замечал?

– Да уж, невероятно остроумно, – закатила глаза Наташа. – Мне та-а-ак нравится быть единственной женщиной посреди этого студенческого братства.

– Мы не похожи на студенческое братство! – запротестовал Дуган с набитым сыром ртом. – У нас даже пива нет, не говоря уже обо всем остальном.

– Вообще мы очень приличные, – согласился с ним Фальсворт. – С вином.

– Вино очень хорошо идет с ореховым сыром, – пробормотал Райли.

– А хоть кто-то следит за бургерами? – спросил Стив. Дернье выругался и рванул к двери во двор.

Они поели прямо на улице, на добротных столах для пикника, установленных вокруг очага. Стив сидел рядом с Моритой и с ужасом и восхищением смотрел, как тот заливает свой бургер кетчупом.

– Ты еще туда что-нибудь добавишь? – спросил Клинт, явно чувствуя тот же коктейль эмоций, что и Стив.

– Неа, – ответил за него Гэйб. – Это все, что он обычно кладет в свой бургер. И чего бы тогда просто не пить кетчуп прямо из бутылки?

– Я люблю кетчуп, – сказал Морита, словно кто-то еще этого не понял.

Баки сидел за другим столом, между Дуганом и Фальсвортом, напротив Наташи, и Стиву от этого было немного… он не смог бы описать это чувство словами. Странно было не сидеть с ним рядом. Несколько недель они ели, сидя на диване, задевая друг друга локтями и притираясь плечами. И теперь было как-то немного странно не чувствовать твердой металлической руки Баки рядом со своей.

– Ну хорошо, – сказал Дуган, когда все наконец наелись. – Кто хочет отправиться со мной покататься на каноэ?

– Я точно пас, – немедленно отозвался Морита. – Знаю я, как ты с каноэ обращаешься.

– А я не смогу грести даже под страхом смерти, – поддержал его Фальсворт. – Так что меня тоже вычеркни.

– Я пойду, – сказал Стив. – Люблю каноэ.

– Ты любишь каноэ? – скептически поинтересовался Райли. Сэм, сидящий рядом с ним, сдавлено заржал. – Да ты хоть раз в жизни-то сидел в каноэ?

– Ну, нет, – пожал Стив плечами. – Но мне нравится сама идея поплавать на каноэ.

– Да, вот это Кэп! – подбодрил его Дуган.

– Тебе нужно будет надеть спасательный жилет, – сказал Баки. Голос его чуть дрогнул после того, как все посмотрели на него. – Это главное правило для тех, кто в каноэ. Не снимать жилет.

– А у вас тут есть жилет, который мне подойдет? – спросил Стив, и в голосе его было страдание человека, всю жизнь переживающего из-за собственных размеров. Рассмеявшись, Дуган похлопал его по плечу.

– Да не такой уж ты и мелкий, – попытался он его утешить.

– У нас тут сто разных размеров, – уверил Баки.

– И не заплывайте слишком далеко, – попросила Наташа. – И не заграбастывай себе Стива на весь день.

Стив посмотрел на нее с неодобрительным прищуром, подозревая, что таким образом она пытается напомнить ему о необходимости поберечься.

– Они точно не вернутся, – пошутил Дернье, – Дуган обязательно заблудится.

Дуган жизнерадостно показал ему средний палец.  
– Давай, Кэп, погребли отсюда.

Они отыскали жилеты, и Стив облегчением выдохнул, когда ему достался нормальный жилет, а не розовый с фиолетовым в блестках, явно оставшийся от кого-то из малышни. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против розового и фиолетового, скорее надпись на спине «гламурная девчонка» казалась ему несколько унизительной.

– Ох, как же хорошо, – разливался соловьем Дуган, выгребая веслом. – Ну хорошо же, да?

– Хорошо, – согласился Стив, сильнее радуясь тому, что они больше скользят, чем гребут, потому что руки его были уже как резина, и он изо всех сил сдерживал кашель.

– Знаешь, я рос не в городе. В диких местах. И так приятно иногда выбраться на природу.

– А когда ты перебрался? – спросил Стив. У него не было ни одного знакомого из провинции; Клинта помотало по свету и иногда забрасывало в глухие места, но по большей части друзья Стива были из городских.

– Приехал в техникум за пару лет до того, как подписать контакт с армией, – ответил Дуган. – Мать сильнее рыдала, когда я в Нью-Йорк отправился, чем когда потом в Ирак.

Стив слабо рассмеялся, но быстро закашлялся.  
– Боялась, тебя там ограбят?

Дуган разразился гоготом.  
– Не, она думала, я помру от передоза в темной подворотне. Или меня грохнут. Она посмотрела кучу сериалов типа «Закон и порядок».

– Эй, да у нас даже не самый высокий показатель по убийствам! – возмутился Стив.

– Да я пытался ей это объяснить, но почему она не особо этим утешилась, – рассмеялся Дуган. С минуту они гребли в тишине, прислушиваясь к шороху волны о бока каноэ, а потом Дуган внимательно посмотрел на Стива.

– Ну, – начал он. – Как у вас у Барнсом? Все еще медовый месяц?

Стив аж заморгал.  
– О… да. – Он постарался изобразить любящую улыбку, но не то чтобы он часто практиковал такое выражение лица, поэтому был не очень уверен что вышло правдоподобно. – Он классный.

– Он стал выглядеть гораздо более расслабленным за последние шесть месяцев, – задумчиво сказал Дуган. – Сначала я всю эту замуту с ветеранскими группами считал ерундой, но теперь вижу, что его реально отпускает.

У Стива что-то сжалось в животе. Он не очень понимал, о чем говорит Дуган, но и спросить не мог. Предполагалось, что он знает о всех секретах Баки.

– Он отлично справляется, – уклончиво ответил Стив.

– В смысле, он никогда не перестанет чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что тогда, в самом начале, случилось, – продолжил Дуган. – Но Уилсон вроде не держит на него зла. Ну, и ничего по-настоящему страшного не случилось. Я не уверен даже, что он вообще должен чувствовать себя виноватым, ну, из-за всего того кошмара, что происходил тогда вокруг него, к тому же, я думаю, он вообще слабо соображал тогда, что творит.

Стив изо всех сил старался удержать на лице нейтральное выражение. Дуган говорил про что-то жуткое, и Стив вспомнил, как странно звучали слова Сэма о том, что Баки не в его группе. Что-то там между ними произошло, но Стив не знал, что, и к тому же был уверен – Баки не жаждет ничего рассказывать. А Сэм промолчит из соображений конфиденциальности.

– Думаю, нам пора обратно, – сказал Дуган, затенив глаза рукой и оглядываясь на дом. – Честно говоря, побаиваюсь я вашего рыжика.

– Как и многие до тебя, – кивнул Стив.

Грести обратно оказалось посложнее, у озера не было сильно выраженного течения, но поднялся легкий встречный бриз, так что к тому моменту, как они подгребли к причалу, Стив вспотел и задыхался.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Дуган, выглядел он слегка обеспокоенным. Стив помахал рукой.

– Порядок, – выдавил он, задыхаясь, руки были словно чугунные. Дуган ловко привязал каноэ и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Стива.

– Просто тут жарко, – вежливо сказал он, словно именно в этом была основная причина страданий Стива. От этого Стив почувствовал себя еще более униженным. Они же даже ничего такого не делали. Он такой дохлый, что даже не может на каноэ с полчаса погрести. Просто смешно.

– Кэп, ты какой-то бледный, – сказал ему нахмурившийся Гейб, когда они зашли внутрь.

– Я в порядке, – отрезал Стив. Вышло чуть более зло, чем он собирался, поэтому он крепко сжал губы. – Прости, – пробормотал он. – Просто немного устал. И сахар в крови надо проверить.

– Думаешь, упал? – спросил Сэм, моментально вырастая у Стива за плечом.

Стив потер лоб.  
– Не знаю, – признался он. – Просто чувствую себя слабым и разбитым.

– Притащу тебе зерновой батончик, пока ты меряешь, – пообещал Сэм.

– Лучше сладкого попить, – сказал Стив. – Если сахар и правда упал.

– Сейчас принесу.

Пока Стив ждал результата, дверь в спальню резко распахнулась, и появился Баки со встревоженным выражением на лице.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он. – Гейб сказал, что у тебя что-то там случилось с сахаром в крови.

Стив покачал головой и в этот момент раздался сигнал его глюкометра.  
– С сахаром все в порядке, – сказал он, дергая плечами. – Наверное, просто устал. Почувствовал слабость – иногда так бывает, когда сахар падает – но я и вообще дохлый.

Баки продолжал топтаться в дверях.  
– Может, тебе прилечь и отдохнуть? Или нам стоит домой вернуться? Если надо – я полностью за. Может, тебе перекусить принести? Сэм сказал, что он собирается…

– Баки, – резко оборвал его Стив. – Я в порядке. Чего мне точно не нужно, так это чтобы все носились со мной, как с треклятым ребенком, а не со взрослым, который с детства со всем этим живет.

Баки разом закрыл рот, и Стиву снова стало отчаянно стыдно. Ему же в последнее время так хорошо удавалось не огрызаться на Баки. Он открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но Баки ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

– Господи, Стив, да боже сохрани того, кто надумает беспокоиться о тебе. Ты что, всю жизнь собираешься разборки по любому вопросу устраивать?

– Чья бы корова мычала, – парировал Стив, чувствуя как злость клокочет уже у самого горла. – Учитывая, что ты мне и о половине своих проблем не рассказал.

– У меня все по-другому, – зашипел Баки, сжимая челюсти.

Стив издевательски фыркнул.  
– Ой, по-другому, значит? Да не важно! То, что я со своими проблемами родился, а ты со своими позже повстречался, не значит, что ты можешь мне по пояс в душу залезть, а сам такой рот на замке держать.

– Из-за твоих ты можешь умереть! – от негодования Баки вскинул руки.

– Как и ты от своих, – тихо ответил Стив. Баки это явно слегка осадило. Он прижал руку к глазам, плечи его поникли. Затем он тяжело вздохнул.

– Прости, – коротко сказал он. – Ты прав. Ты знаешь, что делаешь. Если говоришь, что беспокоиться не о чем, значит, так оно и есть. – Он прикусил губу. – Тогда я оставлю тебя тут. Мы собираемся костер разжечь, когда солнце сядет. Если захочешь – приходи.

Он аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, и Стив выдохнул. Так много всего произошло в эти выходные, что не возможно не поругаться. Он убрал глюкометр в сумку и на мгновение замер на краю кровати. Когда в дверь снова постучали, он постарался затолкать поглубже вспыхнувшее раздражение по поводу еще кого-то, решившего его проверить.

– Да? – наконец отозвался он.

– Можно, я войду? – это была Наташа.

– Конечно.

Она проскользнула в комнату и устроилась рядом с ним на кровати, не произнося ни слова.

– Я не ребенок, – сказал Стив. – И знаю, как о себе позаботиться.

– Ладно, – сказала она.

– Все себя так ведут, как будто я какой-то инвалид! Я могу провести выходные с друзьями и не свалиться замертво.

– Можешь, – согласилась она.

– И я же согласился сказать Сэму, если почувствую, что мне по-настоящему плохо.

– Он мне сказал.

– Тогда почему бы всем не перестать ждать, что меня переломит ближайшим порывом ветра? – закончил Стив тираду.

Наташа устроила руки на коленях и промолчала.

– Ладно, я не всегда говорю людям, когда плохо себя чувствую. Но сейчас-то мы в какой-то дикой глуши, и даже я не настолько безответственный, чтобы пропустить что-то серьезное.

– Ладно.

– Не надо каждый мой шаг контролировать! – от злости Стив пнул свою сумку.

– Я и не контролирую, – сказала Наташа.

– Ты-то да. А вот Баки. – Стив покачал головой. – Уверен, он так психует только потому, что ни разу не видел меня по-настоящему больным. Он недавно заходил – пока я сахар в крови мерил – и да, со стороны, наверное, выглядит немного пугающе. Но мог бы просто взять и поверить, что я взрослый человек и знаю, что делать!

– Мог бы.

– С другой стороны, мне, наверное, не стоило на него кричать, – тихо добавил Стив.

– Наверное, не стоило.

Стив вздохнул и косо на нее посмотрел.  
– Знаешь, с тем же успехом ты могла бы тут и просто молча сидеть, я бы и сам до такого додумался.

Наташа рассмеялась.  
– Да ты все равно только себя и слушаешь. И если ты сам себя к таким мыслям не подтолкнешь – то и никто другой тоже.

Стив плюхнулся на кровать.  
– Почему-то всегда в конце концов я веду себя с ним как полный урод.

Наташа вытянулась рядом с ним.  
– Он большой мальчик. Думаю, справится.

Стив лежал, уставившись на озерный пейзаж, написанный маслом, что висел на стене напротив.  
– Пойду я, наверное, извинюсь. Тем более, он сказал, что будет костер. Помню, как ты относишься к поджаренным на костре зефиркам.

– А ты поклялся не болтать об этом, – напомнила она ему. – Я и рассказала-то тебе только потому, что пьяная была.

Стив рассмеялся.  
– Думаешь, никто не заметит, когда ты слопаешь пять штук подряд?

– Они не заметят, как я их ем. Клинт знает, что делать, – она легонько стукнула его головой в лоб. – Знаешь, если бы ты так не переживал, что кто-то будет волноваться из-за тебя, то мог бы расслабиться и получить удовольствие.

Стив испустил тяжкий выдох.  
– Кому, как не тебе, понимать, каково это, когда тебя за человека не держат.

– Я понимаю, – согласилась она. – Но лучшее, что можно сделать – использовать это против них самих.

– Не уверен, что хочу хоть что-то использовать против собравшихся тут людей, – возмутился Стив.

– Ну, может, в данной ситуации это правило и не самое подходящее, – согласилась она. – Но я про в целом.

Он снова вздохнул.  
– Ладно, ладно. Пошли уже.

 

***  
Все уже сидели кружком вокруг костровища, а Сэм с Дернье спорили по поводу размеров костра. Райли, наблюдающий за их разговором, явно забавлялся, но улыбка у него была доброй. Гейб, Клинт, Дуган, Морита и Фальсворт играли в покер: по лицу Дугана можно было читат, как по открытой книге – в картах, которые тот крепко сжимал в руках, явно ничего хорошего не было. Баки в одиночестве сидел на полене, уложив подбородок на руки. Стив, с трудом сдержав еще один тяжелый вздох, устроился рядом с ним.

– Привет, – тихо позвал он.

– Привет, – отозвался Баки.

С извинениями у Стива всегда были проблемы; и это было смешно, учитывая, как часто ему бы стоило извиняться перед окружающими. Но пока он мучительно подбирал слова, Баки толкнулся плечом в его плечо.

– А я захватил с собой один из этих зерновых батончиком на рисовом молоке, которые ты так любишь, так что тебе тоже будет что поджарить.

– О, – растерялся Стив – слова Баки застали его врасплох. – Ты привез? Спасибо. – Он на мгновение замолчал, а потом снова открыл рот, чтобы все-таки извиниться.

– Перестань, – перебил его Баки. – Это ерунда.

– Я просто… привык уже, что люди ведут себя со мной, словно я тупой или что-то вроде того, словно сам не могу о себе позаботиться, – начал оправдываться Стив. – Поэтому так рявкнул.

– Угу, это я понял, – поддразнил его Баки. – И понял, что ты знаешь, когда остановиться.

– Знаю, – с облегчением согласился Стив. – Знаю, как со всем этим справляться.

 

Баки кивнул.  
– Ладно, – он дернул плечами. – Принято.

Стив едва заметно улыбнулся. Было так приятно понимать, что Баки с ним согласился, особенно ему нравилась идея, что тот теперь перестанет обращаться с ним как с младенцем.

– Ну, – сказал Баки, потирая руки. – Поджаришь мне зефирку?

– Что? – фыркнул Стив. – Сам справишься!

– А? – запротестовал Баки. – У меня рука металлическая. Мне нельзя к огню приближаться.

Стив закатил глаза.  
– Вот для этого и придумали специальные металлические палки, гений.

– Специальные металлические палки? – со скепсисом в голосе спросил Баки. – Звучит как описание к фильму ужасов.

– Ой, ну ладно, ты, младенец-переросток, – принял решение Стив. – Пожарю я тебе одну зефирку. И то только потому, что ты принес мне батончик.

– Мне нравится вся эта тема с кармой, – сказал на это Баки. Стив закатил глаза, и Баки подмигнул ему. Стив с трудом удержался, чтобы в ответ на это не расплыться в широченной улыбке.

***  
Стив проснулся от того что кровать… тряслась? Да, она и правда двигалась. Он протер глаза и огляделся, пытаясь понять, это землетрясение или что-то еще. Оставалось только надеяться, что не землетрясение. Наверное, так близко к воде это было бы особенно опасно. Он никак не мог вспомнить, бывают ли на озерах цунами.

Однако оказалось, что это не землетрясение. Это был Баки – его колотило.

С минуту Стив ошарашенно смотрел на него, а затем сообразил, что у Баки, наверное, кошмар. Сон как рукой сняло, и Стив медленно сел, стараясь даже случайно его не коснуться. Ему пришлось приложить определенные усилия, чтобы уговорить Баки лечь с ним в одну кровать, и теперь Стив слегка тревожился, а не было ли это ошибкой.

 

– Баки? – осторожно позвал он.

Комната словно содрогалась от резкого, тяжелого дыхания Баки. Глаза его были закрыты, но при этом он казался таким испуганным, что от одного его вида у Стива защемило в груди. Он даже представить не мог, что сейчас происходит у Баки в голове.

– Бак? – еще раз попытался он. А затем осторожно протянул руку и положил ее Баки на плечо.

Это было бо-о-ольшой ошибкой.

Единственной причиной, по которой Стиву удалось увернуться и не дать Баки схватить себя за запястье, оказалась простыня, в которой Баки запутался. Стив быстро пополз назад – и упал с кровати, шлепнувшись на задницу. От удара из груди вышибло воздух, и он закашлялся, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Баки! – зашипел он. – Все в порядке! Хватит!

Баки резко открыл глаза и диким взглядом огляделся, все еще задыхаясь. Он моргнул несколько раз, явно сбитый с толку, а потом взгляд его сфокусировался на Стиве, сидящем на полу, и лицо его перекосило.

– Я тебя ударил? – спросил он, прижимая ладонь к глазам. – Прости, прости, пожалуйста, мне не стоило засыпать, но я не спал прошлой ночью, и я просто не выдержал, черт, Стив, прости меня, я пойду…

– Баки, все в порядке, – мягко оборвал его Стив. – Ты ко мне даже не прикоснулся.

Баки испустил длинный, прерывистый выдох.  
– Тогда почему ты на полу?

– Я, э-э-э…Ну, я упал с кровати.

– Я столкнул тебя с кровати? – спросил Баки расстроенным голосом.

– Нет! – поспешил успокоить его Стив, поднимаясь и слегка покачнувшись, потому что голова закружилась. – Баки, ты не толкал меня. Правда. Я просто упал.

– Я все равно перелягу на диван, – сказал Баки, стаскивая с себя одеяло.

– Нет, Баки, ну ты чего, – возмутился Стив. – Все в порядке.

– Не в порядке,– голос Баки дрожал, казалось, еще немного, и он заплачет. – Я же мог… Господи боже, Стив, я же мог серьезно тебя поранить.

– Нет, не мог, – возмутился Стив.

– Но это не значит, что я могу просто расслабиться и перестать быть осторожным.

– Баки, пожалуйста, не уходи, – Стиву так хотелось положить ладонь ему на руку, но он не посмел. – У тебя был кошмар. Тебе не стоит из-за этого себя наказывать и идти на диван.

– Вот поэтому я и не хотел делить кровать, – тихо сказал Баки. – Так и знал, что сделаю что-то такое.

– Да ты ничего не сделал! – отрезал Стив, снова опускаясь на кровать. – Это вообще не твоя вина.

Баки с минуту сидел молча, зажав голову руками.  
– Я не хочу об этом говорить.

– Ладно, – сказал Стив. – Ты и не должен мне ничего говорить. – Он подождал, но Баки не стал ничего добавлять, и Стив устроился на кровати, оставляя между ними приличное расстояние. Баки все еще сидел, спустив ноги на пол, словно никак не мог решить, не пойти ли ему в гостиную на диван, так что Стив осторожно потянулся и положил руку ему на плечо. Тот едва заметно дернулся, но попыток убраться больше не предпринимал.

– Все хорошо, – снова повторил Стив. – Ложись обратно.

Баки послушно лег под одеяло, повернувшись к Стиву спиной.  
– В этот раз я не засну, – пообещал он.

– Тебе надо поспать, – сказал Стив. – Сон полезен для здоровья.

Баки перевернулся и посмотрел на него.  
– Я, конечно, прошу прощения, но кто тут чуть раньше устроил истерику из-за няньканья?

Капитулируя, Стив вскинул руки.  
– Уел.

– И на том спасибо, – фыркнул Баки. Он снова повернулся спиной к Стиву и тихо пробормотал: – Спокойной ночи.

– Ночи, – отозвался Стив. Он еще долго не мог заснуть и знал, что Баки тоже, но никто из них больше ничего не сказал.

Когда следующим утром Стив проснулся, в окно уже вовсю светило солнце, а ступням его было тепло и хорошо – они оказались зажаты между икрами Баки. В кои-то веки ноги были теплыми – и это было очень приятно, потому что из-за проблем с циркуляцией, что не удивительно с его легкими и сердцем, его руки и ноги всегда были ледяными. Тем не менее, это было не слишком-то вежливо – засовывать ступни-ледышки кому-то между ног. Стив все еще чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим, ему хотелось только закрыть глаза и поспать еще немного, но он все же начал потихоньку выползать из-под Баки. Дыхание того замерло. Стив застыл. Баки завозился, явно просыпаясь, но он хотя бы не испугался. Лишь спросил хриплым спросонья голосом:  
– Стив?

– Угу, – подтвердил тот.

– Твои ноги просто ледяные, – Баки потерся своими ногами о его, чтобы отдать побольше тепла.

– Прекрати, – замычал Стив. – Ты не обязан меня греть.

– Черт, парень, я тут первую медицинскую помощь оказываю. Боюсь, не погрей я тебя, как бы они вообще нафиг не отвалились, – Баки продолжал его поддразнивать, тем временем развернувшись к нему лицом и тут же снова прижимая икрами ступни Стива.

– Твои волосы похожи на воронье гнездо, – сообщил Стив, чувствуя себя странно неловко от того, что его ступни все еще были между ног Баки.

– Угу, твое дыхание, знаешь ли, тоже не идеально, – парировал Баки. – Утро никого не щадит, – оскорбленный Стив разом закрыл рот, а Баки так и прыснул от смеха.

– Какие планы на сегодня? – спросил Стив. Ему нужно было принять утреннюю порцию таблеток; уже было ясно, что сегодня он проснулся позже обычного, а значит, и перерыв в приеме был большим – но лежать было хорошо и комфортно, и вставать и куда-то идти пока очень не хотелось. Он чувствовал себя изможденным – пробуждение посреди ночи, скорее всего, обошлось ему дороже, чем сначала показалось.

Баки пожал плечами.  
– Поплавать в озере. Поесть. Ты, наверное, захочешь порисовать?

 

Стив слегка удивился. Он и правда хотел нарисовать озеро – вид открывался просто невероятный, и он подумал, что проявил неслабую выдержку, не забив вчера на все и не посвятив весь вечер рисованию. Но ему казалось, Баки ничего такого не заметил.

– Ты свой альбом раза три так доставал, а затем убирал обратно, – пояснил Баки. – Вот я и подумал, что это что-то, да и значит.

Стив задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Я не очень хорошая компания, когда рисую. Проваливаюсь куда-то в себя и забываю говорить с окружающими.

Баки снова пожал плечами.  
– Твой день рождения. Можешь делать все, что пожелаешь. А если у кого-то с этим проблемы, пусть обращаются ко мне.

Стив фыркнул.  
– Мой герой, – сказал он с самым серьезным лицом. Баки легко ткнул коленом ему в бедро, и вышло неловко, потому что ступни Стива были все еще между икр Баки.

 

– Не дразни человека, который греет твои ноги! – напомнил он. – И с днем роджения.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Стив.

– Вообще я собирался встать раньше тебя и сделать завтрак, – признался Баки. – Завтрак в постель имениннику – одна из традиций Барнсов.

Стив вытащил ступни и перекатился на спину, закидывая одну руку за голову.  
– Раньше в мой день рождения мама приходила ко мне в комнату в полночь, и мы вместе прыгали по кровати, – поделился он воспоминанием. – Каждый год, даже когда я уже в старших классах был. А когда я был на первом курсе и уже жил в общаге, она позвонила мне в полночь. И потом мы прыгали – она на своей кровати, а я на своей. – Его соседи к тому моменту и так считали, что он с приветом, так что еще одно небольшое безумие ситуацию уже не ухудшило.

Баки рассмеялся.  
– Потрясающе. – Он пристально посмотрел на Стива. – Хочешь подняться и попрыгать? Я могу составить тебе компанию. Или это что-то только для тебя и мамы?

С минуту Стив размышлял. С того последнего раза прошли годы – два последних его дня рождения, незадолго до смерти, мама была слишком слаба из-за болезни, и уж точно он не делал ничего такого после. Все равно это было бы не то. И не может быть таким же.

– Нет , – сказал он. – Все равно буду думать про нее.

Баки кивнул.  
– Оставайся пока тут, а я принесу завтрак, хорошо?

– Да я все равно собирался вставать за таблетками, мне надо их принять до еды, – возразил Стив.

– Ну, тогда бери их и возвращайся в кровать, – упрямо сказал Баки. – Это же твой день рождения!

– Хорошо, – проворчал Стив и потянулся за очками. Баки в это время выбрался из кровати и выскользнул за дверь. Стив услышал, как он зовет кого-то, а те отвечают – и ему стало неловко от того, что все уже проснулись и занимаются делами, пока он тут прохлаждается.

Приняв утреннюю порцию лекарств, он, прихватив по дороге альбом с карандашами, послушно вернулся в кровать, чтобы дождаться Баки. Он собирался порисовать озеро. Правда собирался. Но рука не особо прислушивалась к его желаниям, и вместо этого он обнаружил, что всецело захвачен прорисовкой линий, оставленных на лице Баки подушкой, то, как на глаза падали волосы, тень щетины на подбородке.

Баки ввалился в комнату двадцать минут спустя – в руках он держал поднос с тарелкой, полной блинчиков, миской с фруктами и стаканом миндального молока. Стив поспешил захлопнуть альбом. Из-за спины Баки тут же показалась голова Сэма.

– С днем роджения, – с ухмылкой сказал он.

– Спасибо, – ответил Стив. – Видимо, поесть с остальными мне сегодня не разрешат.

 

– Не дозволено тебе есть с простыми смертными в день рождения, – ворвался в комнату Райли, устраивая подбородок на плече Сэма.

– Ну, если бы я спланировал все получше и встал пораньше, ты успел бы покончить с завтраком до того, как повскакивали все остальные, – с огорчением сказал Баки. – Но что вышло, то вышло.

– Я не против, – пожал плечами Стив.

– Уилсон! – раздался с кухни голос Клинта. – Тащи сюда свою задницу, или останешься без бекона!

– Не ешь мой бекон! – заорал в ответ Сэм, и они с Райли испарились.

– Ты будешь? – спросил Стив после того, как Баки поставил перед ним поднос.

– Потом, – ответил Баки. Стив выразительно на него посмотрел.

– И что, будешь просто сидеть и смотреть, как я ем?

– Кто-то такой тщеславный, – поддразнил Баки. – Мне найдется чем заняться, пока ты ешь.

– И чем же? – фыркнул Стив.

– Мы с Гейбом пойдем на пробежку.

– Пробежка? – эхом повторил Стив. – С каких это пор ты начал бегать?

Баки скептически хмыкнул.  
– Стив, я бегаю и тягаю железо каждое утро.

– Да ладно?

– Думаешь, вот это все по волшебству образовалось? – спросил он, вскидывая бровь и указывая на отлично сложенное тело. Стив закатил глаза. – Чтобы с рукой все было в порядке, надо поддерживать себя в хорошей форме.

– А я, значит, буду сидеть тут совсем один в день рождения? – Стив притворно надулся.

Баки раздраженно вздохнул.  
– Ладно, ладно, – сказал он, забирая у него поднос. – Пошли.

Когда Стив вслед за подносом со своим завтраком вошел на кухню, его поприветствовал хор «С днем рождения тебя». Гейб и Баки почти сразу ушли на свою пробежку, а Морита запретил Стиву хоть как-то помогать с уборкой после того, как все поели.

Все шумно обсуждали, что им взять с собой к озеру, когда вернулись Гейб и Баки, оба потные, краснолицые и задыхающиеся. Стив слегка залип на Баки – вот убрал волосы в хвост, но несколько прядей выскользнули, обрамляя лицо и чуть завиваясь на висках. Шорты хорошо демонстрировали мускулистые, загорелые ноги, а потом Баки потянулся, рубашка слегка задралась, являя взору ребристые кубики пресса. Вот нечестно иметь такое шикарное тело.

– Поторапливайтесь, – велел Дуган. – Мы хотим поплавать.

– Тогда я просто переоденусь, – пожал плечами Гейб. – Какой смысл идти в душ, если можно просто прыгнуть в озеро?

Баки наморщил нос.  
– Мне нужен душ.

– Но тогда тебе придется принимать его дважды, сейчас и когда мы поплаваем, – возмутился Гейб. – Зачем делать это два раза?

– Потому что могу. И потому что я весь липкий, – запротестовал Баки. – Пошел в душ. Пять минут.

– Пять минут? – скептически подхватил Морита. – Угу, жди. Ты минут двадцать только на волосы свои потратишь.

– Он правда быстро моется, – встрял Стив. – Прям как ураган.

Дуган ухмыльнулся.  
– Из первых рук инфа, да?

– Прекращайте это, – ровным голосом сказал Баки. – Вы сами еще не собрались. Буду готов одновременно с вами.

Теперь хмыкнул Стив.  
– Ну, ты так быстро не мылся с тех пор, как я выиграл то пари.

– Ты сжульничал! – пропел Баки и рванул в сторону ванной.

Стив переоделся в плавки, сложил в сумку ингалятор, альбом, карандаши, полотенце, Эпи-пен*, еду на перекус, и в это время как раз вернулся Баки – с мокрыми волосами, закрученными в тюрбан, с полотенцем вокруг талии и еще одним, наброшенным на плечи. В зоне видимости был лишь небольшой треугольник кожи – пресс и нижняя часть грудной клетки, но Стив не удержался и покачал головой. Ну как же нечестно.

– Ха! – громко произнес Баки, закопавшись в сумку. – Говорил же, что буду готов одновременно с тобой.

– Я-то уже готов, – подначил его Стив. – И если ты не собираешься щеголять перед всеми тощим…

– Ты не готов, – парировал Баки. – Ты все еще собираешь сумку. – Он открыл шкаф, забрался в него и закрыл за собой дверцу. Стив выждал пару секунд, но Баки больше ничего не сказал и обратно не вышел.

– Э-э… Баки?

– Я одеваюсь!

– В шкафу?

– Ну, ха-ха, Стив, если так хочешь увидеть меня голым, просто попроси.

Стив отчаянно покраснел, понимая, что сам загнал себя в ловушку.  
– Ты никогда не производил на меня впечатления скромника.

– Да ради бога, – фыркнул Баки, выбираясь из шкафа в шортах и рубашке. – У тебя бы сердечный приступ приключился, разденься я перед тобой как ни в чем не бывало.

Стив собрался было запротестовать, но какая-то правда в словах Баки присутствовала, поэтому он просто бросил в него карандаш, но Баки, конечно, легко его поймал.

– Ты так и в глаз можешь кому-нибудь попасть, – проворчал Баки. – А я не могу себе позволить лишиться еще какой-то части тела.

*Эпи-пен – предзаполненный шприц с мощным антигистаминным. В США выдаются (покупаются по рецепту) всем зарегистрированным аллергикам. Справляется даже с анафилактическим шоком за минуты.

***  
Пока они спускались к озеру, до Стива вдруг дошло, что ему, скорее всего, придется снять рубашку, чтобы не выделяться особо. Обычно он не особо беспокоился насчет того, как выглядит его тело – оно такое, какое есть, и беспокойся – не беспокойся, ничего не изменится – но сейчас внутри что-то дергало.

Гейб, Клинт, Сэм и Райли уже поскидывали рубашки, демонстрируя мускулистые, в меру волосатые грудные клетки, какую Стиву светило заполучить только благодаря какому-нибудь медицинскому чуду. Баки все еще оставался в рубашке, которая совершенно не скрывала, как прекрасно он сложен.

И такой вот Стив, бледный до прозрачности, с птичьими косточками, четко выпирающими под кожей, а несколько редких волосков на груди такие светлые, что их почти и не видно. Он внезапно почувствовал себя младшим братом, которого и взяли-то с собой, лишь бы не ныл.

– Кто не помазался солнцезащиткой? – потребовала ответа Наташа, бдительная, как всегда, когда дело казалось защиты кожи. – Стив, спину намазал?

– Да я вообще в воду не собираюсь, – пробормотал Стив. – Так что могу просто остаться в рубашке.

Баки растянулся на полотенце рядом с ним, правой рукой, как козырьком, защищая глаза от солнца.  
– Все равно стоит намазаться кремом, – сказал он голосом медленным и тягучим из-за жары.

– Не на спину, – заспорил Стив. – Я уже намазал ноги и руки.

Баки задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Не хотелось бы, чтобы эта прекрасная ирландская шкурка стала как у поросенка, – пошутил он.

Стив потратил еще десять или пятнадцать минут, готовясь к поддразниваниям по поводу рубашки, которую он так и не снял, но ничего подобного не случилось. С другой стороны, Баки тоже не стал снимать свою, и никто ему ничего не сказал, так что в конце концов Стив расслабился и взялся за альбом, открыв его на новой странице.

Несколько часов прошли незаметно, они играли в мяч, валялись и брызгались друг в друга водой. Баки несколько раз поднимался и заходил в воду, но рубашку так и не снял. Любимым наброском Стива в результате стал тот, где Наташа сидела на плечах у Клинта, преследуя Райли, который сидел на Сэме, и Гейба на Дугане. Дернье, Фальсворт и Морита целый час провели, пуская по воде камешки, подразнивая и периодически сталкивая друг друга в воду.

На берегу они перекусили бутербродами, кидаясь кусочками фруктов и смеясь как ненормальные.

Сэм снова предложил Стиву солнцезащитку.  
– Твое лицо уже слегка поджарилось, – сказал он. – Если, конечно, ты не покраснел на десять минут.

– Ох блин, – застонал Стив. – Буду теперь весь в веснушках.

– Твои веснушки – то, за что я особенно люблю лето, – сказала Наташа. – Они такие милые.

– Наташа, я взрослый мужчина, – возмутился Стив, от этих слов чувствуя себя еще большим ребенком. – Быть милым – не то впечатление, которое мне бы хотелось производить.

– Ну, я вот взрослый мужчина и я милаш, – сказал Клинт. – Меня все устраивает.

– Самый милый, – отозвался Дуган деланно высоким голоском. – Такие большие, сильные руки.

После обеда Стив заснул, разморенный солнцем, а проснувшись, обнаружил, что его накрыли шляпой и полотенцем, так что кожа особо не пострадала. Его ступни и икры были погребены под теплым песком, вылепленным как русалочий хвост.

Они вернулись домой еще до наступления вечера, чтобы успеть помыться и переодеться перед ужином. Все еще сонный, Стив какое-то время просто торчал в душе, прислонившись к стенке, в результате пар расшевелил мокроту, что скопилась у него в груди, и он еще долго стоял у стены, кашляя и задыхаясь.

От кашля у него начало тянуть в спине и по бокам, но он решил, что пока еще дышит нормально, и ингалятор не нужен. Его слегка лихорадило, но, посмотрев в зеркало, он увидел, что и правда немного сгорел. Стив закатил глаза. Ну как обычно.

Сэм, Райли, Наташа и Клинт во время ужина рассказывали всякие порочащие достоинство Стива истории, а потом принесли ему торт со свечами. «Ревущие Коммандос» неожиданно стройным хором вывели «С днем рождения тебя», и все захлопали, а потом он задул свечи. Тут он немного закашлялся и успел засечь, как Сэм с Наташей обменялись настороженными взглядами, но никто ничего не сказал.

– У тебя день рождения в один день с Америкой, – восхитился Гейб.

– Капитан Америка, – хрипло рассмеялся Дуган.

Стив фыркнул.  
– Звучит как имя для персонажа из комикса.

– Полного придурка, – поддержал Фальсворт, а Морита пнул его за это под столом.

– Держу пари, он носит лосины, – поддразнил Баки, закидывая Стиву руку на плечо и слегка тормоша его. – О, или даже коротенькие шорты.

– Скорее уж у него есть мелкий помощник по имени Баки, и вот тот точно носит коротенькие шорты, – парировал Стив.

Райли продолжал посматривать в окно, прикидывая, как низко уже село солнце. Чем ниже оно опускалось, тем более беспокойным он становился, и Стив знал, что он тревожится из-за фейерверков. Каждый год в этот день им обоим, Сэму и Райли, приходилось нелегко. Клинт просто вынимал слуховой аппарат. И Стив даже представить не мог, как будут реагировать Баки и остальные ребята.

Баки, похоже, заметил, как мрачнеет Райли, потому что сказал:  
– Не должно быть никаких фейерверков.

– Вообще? – спросил Райли.

– Ну, что-то может быть, – кивнул Баки. – Но точно не будет никаких шоу, они тут вообще под запретом, так что…

– О, в прошлом году был просто кошмар, – сказал Дуган. – Думал, прямо в штаны наделаю.

– Да, даже мне в прошлом году не понравилось, – признался Дернье.

– Отличная была идея выбраться, – сказал Гейб, хлопая Баки по плечу. – В городе, наверное, от них не продохнуть.

– Я уже пять лет как вернулся домой и все никак к ним не привыкну, – сказал Сэм.

– Наверное, это после того, как ты увидел, как в меня попало снарядом прямо в небе, – предположил Райли. Сэма едва заметно тряхнуло.

– Угу, ну, я сам никаких фейерверков, как вернулся, не видел, и не то чтобы очень хотелось, – сказал Баки.

– Мы же в прошлом году вернулись, – заметил Дуган. – А как же Новый год?

– Я весь прошлый год в госпитале провел, – напомнил ему Баки. – Всю ночь проспал под препаратами. И мы с семьей ездили в Индиану на Новый год, так что я прятался на ферме у тетки.

– А мне можно их и не слышать, – сказал Клинт. Он потянулся и выключил слуховой аппарат, а затем развел руки. – И все, восемьдесят процентов слуха как ни бывало.

– Но оно же все такое громкое, – не согласился Морита. Клинт посмотрел на него, но до того, как Стив успел перевести, это сделал Баки – изобразил языком жестов «громкое». Клинт включил аппарат обратно.

– И когда это ты выучил язык жестов? – спросил Стив.

Баки чуть покраснел.  
– Да не выучил я, правда. – Он показал слово «учить». – Просто… знаю алфавит и еще несколько слов. – Он показал «Б-А-К-И», а потом пожал плечами.

– Это что-то новое? – спросил Сэм. Баки покраснел сильнее.

– Да, он меня спросил недели три назад, – подтвердил Гейб из гостиной, где они вместе с Моритой и Фальсвортом устроили матч по рестлингу.

– Просто подумал, что надо выучить, – пробормотал Баки. – Что в этом такого?

Сэм с удивлением посмотрел на Стива, а Наташа ухмыльнулась. Стив почувствовал, что лицо пылает. В животе будто бабочки бились. Он не хотел себе льстить и думать, что Баки из-за него взялся учить язык жестов, но не получалось – особенно потому, что Баки продолжал полыхать щеками и избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.

После того как с ужином было покончено и посуда вымыта – Стиву снова не позволили помочь – они включили фильм. К этому моменту опасливые взгляды в сторону окна бросали уже все. Наконец показалось несколько всполохов, после чего все расслабились, и вечер стал по-настоящему отличным.

Когда все начали расползаться по спальням, Баки громко сказал:  
– Мама хочет устроить ужин в честь твоего дня рождения, завтра вечером, когда мы вернемся домой.

– О, – пробормотал Стив, не уверенный, что вспомнит об этом утром, потому что глаза просто слипались, и в голове все плыло. – Это так мило.

Следующим утром он снова проснулся со ступнями, зажатыми между икр Баки, и на этот раз странно ему уже не было.

***  
– Мы можем забить на ужин с родителями, – предложил Баки. Они только вернулись домой и разгрузили машину, и Стива слегка потряхивало. Он проспал всю обратную дорогу и снова начал кашлять.

– Нет, – запротестовал Стив. – Все в порядке. Мне просто нужен… – он не смог продолжить, закашлявшись.

– Ингалятор? – догадался Баки, хватая рюкзак Стива и возвращаясь с ним на диван. Расстегивая молнию, Стив уговаривал себя успокоиться. Легкие словно задервенели. И хотя, честно говоря, это все еще не походило на приступ астмы, полноценного вдоха он сделать не мог. Но в то же время он знал, что достаточно разволноваться, и станет еще хуже.

Он кашлял так, что сотрясалось все тело, и чувствовал себя слабым и уставшим. Молния не поддавалась. Рядом замер напряженный Баки – он явно волновался, и после нескольких неудачных попыток отстранил руки Стива и сам расстегнул молнию.

Сначала он вытащил обычный ингалятор Стива, но тот покачал головой.  
– Серый – лекарство, – прохрипел Стив. – Синий – скорая помощь.

Баки растерянно заморгал, а затем снова закопался в сумку. Он нашел скоропомощной ингалятор и передал его Стиву. Тот так отчаянно боролся за каждый вдох, что на лбу выступил пот, и у Баки руки ходуном ходили, пока он на это все смотрел.

Стив сделал пшик, но глубоко дышать было по-прежнему больно. Кашель его стал чуть тише, и он постарался успокоиться, чтобы вдохи стали поглубже. Легкие все еще ощущались как-то странно – ну, насколько для него применимо это слово – но тем не менее, ему стало получше.

Он застонал.  
– Господи, моя голова.

– Я позвоню маме, – сказал Баки. – Тебе просто надо отдохнуть.

Стив покачал головой, что было плохой идеей, потому что стало еще больнее.

– Я в порядке, – прошипел он. Он выпрямился, потому что можно было больше не горбиться, и постарался встать на ноги. В голове разом поплыло, и Баки едва успел подхватить его.

– Эй, эй, – пробормотал Баки. – Просто отдохни.

– Я в порядке, – упрямо повторил Стив. В его жизни был уже миллион приступов астмы. Он знает, как с ними справляться. Хотя это и на приступ-то не было похоже, но тем не менее, он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, а в голове все плыло. Перед глазами замелькали черные пятна, перекрывая зрение, и он выругался. Кажется, сейчас он потеряет сознание.

– Стив? – в панике выкрикнул Баки, и на секунду Стиву стало очень стыдно и неловко за то, что он довел Баки до нервного срыва, а потом все растворилось в темноте.


	10. Глава 10

Стиву казалось, что он парит где-то на грани сознания. Он слышал разговоры вокруг, но сил на то, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть, кто это, не было. По пищанию приборов и трубочке с кислородом у носа он понял, что находится в больнице. Это было неприятно, но не то чтобы сильно неожиданно.

– …мой муж, – услышал он голос Баки – и разом вспомнил, как потерял сознание прямо у него на руках. Стив чуть слышно застонал. Лишился чувств, как средневековая барышня. Какой стыд.

– Стив? – позвал Баки и взял его за руку обеими ладонями – одной в перчатке и одной без. Стив заставил себя открыть глаза, и на это ушли все его силы. Спать хотелось так, что, казалось, он может проспать лет семьдесят. Он знал, что с трубкой в горле лучше не разговаривать, но в то же время хотел понять, что происходит.

– Ты в больнице, – сказал Баки. Стив кивнул. – Ты потерял сознание. – Стив кивнул еще раз. Ему хотелось поторопить Баки, чтобы тот перестал говорить то, что Стив и без него знает. Наверное, Баки прочитал его мысли, потому что сказал: – У тебя пневмония.

Стив застонал. Пневмония. Да она была у него уже миллион раз. Как же он сразу не понял? Мог бы заметить тревожные симптомы. В свое оправдание он мог только сказать, что с последнего раза прошла пара лет. Баки смотрел на него с тревогой.

– Что случилось? – спросил он. – Где-то болит? Ты замерз? Хочешь еще подушку? Дышишь нормально?

Стив лишь покачал головой. Глаза его закрывались сами собой. Он пытался не спать, потому что Баки выглядел как человек на грани нервного срыва, но эту битву он точно проиграл. Он сжал руку Баки, надеясь, что это его немного успокоит, и снова начал проваливаться в сон.

– Ладно, – прошептал Баки, сжимая в ответ его руку. – Отдыхай, Стиви.

Стив не знал, как долго проспал на этот раз. Сейчас он чувствовал себя более четко. Баки сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью, сгорбившись и свесив голову на грудь; Стива внезапно накрыло осознанием, как нелегко Баки находиться в больнице. Как долго он тут сидит, совсем один, напуганный, и, возможно, погребенный под воспоминаниями? У Стива закрутило в животе. Он стукнул ладонью по кровати, и Баки тут же вскинул голову.

– Привет, – выдохнул он. – Ты проснулся.

«Ты можешь уйти», – медленно просигналил Стив, обозначая пальцами каждую букву. Он наблюдал за тем, как Баки считывает знаки – и затем брови его взлетели вверх.

– Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – спросил он, и Стиву показалось, что в его голосе звучит боль. Он поспешил покачать головой.

«Ты же ненавидишь больницы, – пояснил он. – Тебе не обязательно здесь оставаться».

– Эй, помедленнее, – попросил Баки. – Я ненавижу больницы… и что?

Стив скорбно вздохнул. Баки не настолько хорошо знал язык жестов, чтобы они могли просто пообщаться, а «говорить», обозначая каждую букву, они будут целую вечность. Внезапно ему в голову пришла идея, и он поднес сложенную в кулак руку к уху, оставив мизинец и большой палец. Баки на минуту смешался, затем вытащил из кармана телефон и передал ему. Стив открыл «заметки».

«Ты не обязан тут оставаться. Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь больницы».

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты проснулся в одиночестве, – ответил Баки после того, как прочитал.

«Я это уже миллион раз делал», – написал Стив. Баки поджал губы.

– Никто не должен оставаться в больнице в одиночестве, – тихо запротестовал он, не поднимая взгляда на Стива, и тот внезапно представил себе Баки, перепуганного до смерти, после плена и пыток проснувшегося в каком-то военном госпитале без малейшего представления, где он, в безопасности ли. От одной мысли об этом на глаза Стива навернулись слезы. Он всегда становился очень эмоциональным, когда болел, особенно в больницах.

«Не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо».

– Эй, – немного резко ответил Баки. – Ты знаешь предел своим возможностям, да? А я – своим. Так что отстань.

Стив выдавил кривую улыбку и потянул телефон обратно к себе. «Похоже, я не знаю своих возможностей так хорошо, как хотелось бы».

Баки фыркнул от смеха.   
– О, поверь мне, об этом я успел подумать. Но я не позволил медсестрам меня отсюда выкинуть, и тебе тоже не удастся. – Тут он смешался и неуверенно посмотрел на Стива. – Если только ты и правда хочешь, чтобы я ушел.

Стив покачал головой – может, слишком быстро. Но он не хотел, чтобы Баки уходил. Он ненавидел больницы, а находиться здесь в одиночестве было хуже всего. Напоминало о том, что мамы больше нет, словно ему нужны были напоминания. Он чувствовал себя эгоистом и потребленцем, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки, чуть улыбнувшись. – Тогда позволь мне самому за себя беспокоиться.

«Когда обещают убрать трубку из горла?»

– Не знаю, – пожал Баки плечами. – Доктор сказал, что сначала хочет дождаться, чтобы ты пробыл в сознании больше пяти минут. – Стив поймал его за запястье и вскинул брови. – Угу, думаю, время для «нажмите кнопку и вызовите сестру».

Шерон появилась почти сразу, и Стив не застонал только потому, что не хотел еще больше пугать Баки. Шерон приходилась Пегги двоюродной сестрой, а значит, не было ни единого шанса, что та не узнает о болезни Стива.

– Ой, только посмотрите, кто проснулся, – поприветствовала она его, проверяя мониторы рядом с кроватью. – Ну, ты все сам знаешь – по шкале от одного до пяти насколько свободно ты можешь дышать?

Стив показал три пальца. Он в жизни не чувствовал себя на пять. Она сочувственно кивнула.   
– Знаю, ты ненавидишь дышать через трубку, – сказала она. – И уровень кислорода вполне приличный. Так что сейчас ее вытащим.

Баки аж дернулся, когда в палату зашла еще одна медсестра, чтобы помочь убрать трубку. Стив привык к подобному давным-давно, и лишь слегка скривился от неприятных, гадких ощущений, в то время как Баки весь побледнел и смотрел на происходящее широко распахнутыми глазами. Шерон помогла Стиву сесть, поднесла чашку к его рту, и он с благодарностью напился.

– Спасибо, – прохрипел он, горло саднило после трубки. От звука его голоса Баки видимо содрогнулся. – Баки, позвони Сэму или кому-то еще, а сам иди домой.

– Часы посещения давно закончились, – сказала ему Шерон. – Он все еще тут только потому что муж. – Она склонила голову на бок, прищурившись. – А я даже и не знала, что тебя можно поздравить. Пегги ничего не рассказывала.

У Стива внутри будто что-то оборвалось. Он же так и не сказал Пегги. И теперь ей расскажет Шерон. При таком раскладе ситуация казалась еще более ужасной. Пегги его просто прибьет за такие секреты. Не говоря уж… хм. Теперь все невысказанные, но совершенно очевидные чувства между ними испарятся навсегда.

– Чуть раньше тут были Сэм и Наташа, – поспешил успокоить его Баки, переводя взгляд со Стива на Шерон и обратно. – И Клинт собирался прийти с утра пораньше.

– Когда меня выпишут? – спросил Стив у Шерон. Она посмотрела на него.

– Судя по твоему виду – не раньше чем через три дня, Роджерс. Ну что ты надулся, ты знаешь правила.

– Три дня, – проворчал он. – Это так глупо.

– Угу, ну конечно, так глупо, что у тебя чуть отек легких не начался, – фыркнула Шерон.

– Глупо, что я сам не понял, насколько серьезно болен, – запротестовал Стив. – Я слишком много раз болел пневмонией для того, чтобы не узнать симптомы.

– А я мог его заразить? – забеспокоился Баки. – У меня никогда не было пневмонии, но вдруг я просто болею в очень легкой форме, так что даже не заметил и заразил его?

– Нет, ты не заражал меня, – успокоил его Стив. – Да у тебя даже простуды ни разу не было. Скорее всего, я подхватил что-то в метро или где-то еще. Хотя вот я-то сейчас как раз заразный – ты можешь от меня что-то подцепить.

– Да со мной все будет хорошо, – беззаботно отмахнулся Баки. Стив откинулся на подушки, чувствуя себя уставшим. Как же он ненавидел болеть, особенно пневмонией.

– Тебе нужно отдыхать, – напомнила Шерон. – Утром придет доктор и посмотрит тебя. Я заканчиваю в два, но сегодня в ночную смену Аманда, так что даже не пытайся провернуть свой обычный фокус «умру, но не позову сестру, потому что а вдруг кому-то помощь нужнее, чем мне».

Баки выразительно посмотрел на Стива.   
– А чего от тебя еще ждать, – пробормотал он. – Я останусь тут на всю ночь и не позволю ему ничего такого.

Шерон с минуту смотрела на Баки, потом кивнула.   
– Договорились.

Когда она вышла, Стив вздохнул. Теперь все будет еще сложнее. Телефон Баки, что все еще лежал на кровати рядом с коленом Стива, зажужжал. Баки закатил глаза.  
– Ты готов поболтать по скайпу с Джейми?

– Что? – смущенно спросил Стив. – С твоим племянником Джейми?

– Угу, – вздохнул Баки. – Он с таким нетерпением ждал тебя на ужин, что когда Бекка сказала ему, что ты заболел и не придешь, дико расстроился. Предполагаю, он прорыдал весь вечер.

– Я даже не подозревал, что он меня помнит, – признался Стив.

– Бекс говорит, он трепался про тебя не замолкая после выпускного Бейли, – рассмеялся Баки.

– Угу, я поговорю с ним по скайпу, – сказал Стив, чуть пожимая плечами. – Не хотелось бы его пугать. О, твоя мама же готовила ужин, – вспомнил он, немедленно почувствовав себя виноватым. Баки нахмурился.

– Тут нет твоей вины. В любом случай, она наверняка уже наварила литров сорок куриного супа, которым будет пичкать тебя ближайший месяц, так что еще посмотрим, как ты запоешь про ее готовку. – Он нажал пару кнопок на телефоне и через мгновение Стив услышал знакомый звук подключающегося скайпа. – Привет, дружище, – весело сказал Баки – Хочешь увидеть Стива?

– Стив! – раздался высокий голосок Джейми. – Стив болеет.

Баки держал телефон перед ним, так что Стив смотрел прямо в камеру.   
– Привет, Джейми, – немного неловко сказал Стив. Он понятия не имел, о чем говорят с маленькими детьми.

– Животик? – спросил Джейми с торжественным выражением на лице.

– Нет, не животик, – ответил Стив. – Э… – он похлопал по груди. – Грудь.

Джейми склонил голову на бок.   
– Грудь?

Стив кашлянул.   
– Вот, у меня кашель.

– О! – нахмурился Джейми. – Выздоровеешь? Придешь играть?

– Да, скоро выздоровею и приду играть.

Морщинка на лбу Джейми разгладилась.   
– Самосвал, – сказал он.

– Ладно, – согласился Стив, не имея ни малейшего представления, о чем тот толкует.

– Самосвал! – настаивал тот.

– У Стива нет самосвала, – вмешался Баки. – Но, может быть, поделишься одним из своих?

– Не поделюсь, – засопел Джейми.

– Нет, поделишься, – строго сказала Бекка откуда-то из-за камеры. – Мы делимся с друзьями.

Джейми презрительно фыркнул, а затем залился хохотом.   
– Не с малявками.

– Ты не собираешься делиться с Эллой? – спросил Баки.

– Ни за что, – подтвердил Джейми.

– А это вот не очень хорошо, – мягко пожурил его Баки. – Она же твоя младшая сестренка. Ты будешь за ней присматривать.

– Малявка, – мрачно пробормотал Джейми. Стив тихо засмеялся, чувствуя, как мокрота заклокотала в груди. Гадость.

– Ладно, Джейми, Стиву пора спать, – сказал Баки. – Пожелаешь ему доброй ночи?

– Спи-спи, Стив, – ласково сказал Джейми, и Стив не смог удержаться от широкой улыбки. Какой же он милаха.

– Доброй ночи, Джейми.

Бекка развернула камеру на себя.   
– Стив, ты там как, в порядке? В смысле, насколько это возможно в твоем состоянии, – она явно переживала, и Стив был по-настоящему тронут.

– О, я в порядке, – Стив постарался изобразить веселье. – Всю жизнь пневмония пытается меня угробить, но пока у нее не вышло.

Бекка хмыкнула.   
– Ты же боец. Так и продолжай. – Стив кивнул, чувствуя себя выжатым, как лимон, и Баки забрал телефон. – Ты сам-то как? – услышал Стив тихий вопрос Бекки. – Не нервничаешь из-за больницы?

– Я в порядке, Бекка, – заверил Баки, в голосе его звучало предупреждение. – Завтра поговорим.

– Дай знать, если вам что-то нужно, – напомнила она. – И позвони маме. Она там на грани нервного срыва. Думает, ты шлешь сообщения вместо того, чтобы позвонить, потому что Стив умирает, и ты не хочешь огорошить ее этой новостью.

Баки фыркнул и закатил глаза.   
– Ладно, ладно, позвоню. – Он покачал головой, вешая трубку. – У мамы какие-то проблемы с болеющими и попадающими в больницу людьми.

Стив подумал о том, что она, наверное, пережила, пока Баки проходил реабилитацию, и понял, что не может осуждать ее отношение.   
– Мы можем и с ней по скайпу созвониться, – предложил он, хотя голос его звучал довольно слабо. Баки едва заметно нахмурился.

– Не, сам ей позвоню. И она собирается завтра прийти тебя проведать. А сейчас тебе лучше поспать.

Стив покачал головой, но глаза его закрывались сами собой.   
– Я не сплю, – пробормотал он.

– О, точно, прямо готов хоть сейчас пойти потусить по клубам, – саркастически сказал Баки. – Спи давай. Я выйду позвонить.

– А мой где? – Стив с трудом нашел силы для вопроса, сон накатывал на него волна за волной.

– Телефон? – спросил Баки. – У меня. Тебе он сейчас нужен?

– М… – Стив потерял нить их разговора. Все, на что его хватало – держат открытым один глаз – вернее, едва приоткрытым. Казалось, на веки ему повесили грузики, и те тянут вниз. Словно сквозь туман он увидел, как Баки положил его телефон на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.

– Вот, твой телефон тут, – сказал Баки. – Не волнуйся. Поспи.

– …адно… – согласился Стив. И с огромным облегчением провалился обратно в сон.

У Стива остались лишь смутные воспоминания о сестрах, что проверяли его в начале смен. Он к этому привык, а вот Баки явно было некомфортно. Он так и сидел в кресле возле кровати Стива.

Стив точно не помнил, в какой момент пробормотал:   
– Ты можешь лечь рядом, – сопроводив неуверенным взмахом руки. – Поспать.

– Шшш… Я в порядке, – прошептал Баки. – Не хочу мешаться. Спи дальше.

– …ступни, – сказал Стив. – Замерзли.

– У тебя ступни замерзли? Могу позвать медсестру, и она принесет носки.

Стив покачал головой.   
– Ты лучше.

Баки колебался.   
– Кровать совсем узкая, – сказал он.

– Баки, – жалобно выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он расплачется. Ему холодно, и он в больнице, он болен, и мамы нет рядом… и как же холодно.

– Эй, эй, ты чего, – быстро сказал Баки. – Минуту. – Он подошел кровати с другой стороны, там, где не было мониторов и капельницы, и прежде чем улечься, осторожно подвинул Стива, высвобождая немного места. Кровать была настолько узкой, что ему пришлось частично устроить Стива у себя на груди, и тот вздохнул, когда Баки обнял его. Такой теплый. Даже металлическая рука, и та теплая. Баки обнял ногами ступни Стива, и тот едва не заплакал.

– Так тепло, – прошептал он, снова проваливаясь в сон.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки, голос его звучал прямо у уха Стива. – Спи.

– Не приказывай мне, что делать, – запротестовал Стив – или ему так показалось, в голове все плыло, и трудно было сказать, что на самом деле, а что просто приснилось.

Но когда на следующее утро он проснулся в объятиях Баки, стало ясно, что это не сон. Теперь, когда он пришел в себя по-настоящему, а не просто парил в призрачном пространстве между сном и явью, стало немного стыдно. Он практически умолял Баки погреть его.

Никогда раньше Стиву не хотелось, чтобы с ним нянькались, пока он болеет, и он неоднократно загонял себя в настоящую задницу, отвергая любую помощь, но, похоже, коктейль из лекарств, жара и истощения сделает его более податливым, чем обычно.

– Привет, – негромко сказал Баки, заметив что он проснулся. – Хорошо поспал?

– Похоже, – ответил Стив. Он вжался лицом в подушку, избегая смотреть Баки в глаза. – Прости.

– За что? 

До Стива вдруг дошло, что ладони Баки лежат у него на талии, и тот выписывает круги большим пальцем у него на пояснице.  
– Прости, что так себя вчера повел и практически умолял погреть меня.

Баки чуть слышно рассмеялся.   
– Эй, приятель, ты думаешь, ты первый, кто умолял меня лечь с ним в постель? Ты меня вообще ни в грош не ставишь.

Теперь рассмеялся и Стив – и почувствовал себя немного лучше. Баки все это явно не напрягло.   
– Уже утро? – спросил Стив. В больницах он всегда терял чувство времени.

– Угу, около девяти, – отрапортовал Баки. – Тебе бы поесть чего-нибудь.

Стив скривился. Есть совершенно не хотелось. Но он знал, что Баки прав – не хватало еще, чтобы в довершение к пневмонии упал уровень сахара в крови, и он оказался в диабетической коме.

– Сэм с Наташей принесли твои таблетки, – сказал Баки. Он начал подниматься. – Сейчас дам. – Почти невольно Стив вцепился в полы рубашки Баки, сильно сжав пальцы. Такой теплый и уютный, и с тех пор как Стив хоть кого-то так обнимал, прошла целая вечность. Может, вдобавок к пневмонии у него еще и тактильная недостаточность. Баки едва заметно улыбнулся. 

– Тебе придется меня выпустить, – сказал он.

Смущенный и покрасневший, Стив отдернул руки.   
– Прости.

Распахнулась дверь, и на пороге появился медбрат.   
– О, – сказал он при виде их. – Прошу извинить, но мне нужно взять кое-какие анализы.

– Простите, – сказал Баки. – Я выйду.

– Да нет, вы можете оставаться, – сказал медбрат. – До тех пор, пока Стив будет делать что говорят и даст мне руку. Меня зовут Джейсон, мои смены утром и днем.  
Стив покраснел так, что захватило даже грудь, он это прямо чувствовал.   
– О, отлично, – сказал Баки. – Дай ему руку.

Стив сделал что просили, все еще вцепившись в рубашку Баки, пока Джейсон брал кровь. Баки едва заметно дернулся при виде иглы, и Стив погладил его по животу костяшками пальцев, чтобы немного отвлечь. Баки вскинул брови, и Стив закатил глаза.  
– Вот и все, – сказал Джейсон. – Скоро придет ваш доктор.

– О, а можете передать вон ту сумку? – спросил Баки. – Там таблетки, которые Стиву нужно регулярно принимать, э… инсулин и что-то для щитовидки, мы про это говорили. И нужны ли ему лекарства от астмы или вы тут позаботитесь о его легких?

– Мне все равно нужно их принимать, – сказал Стив, который на этом уже собаку съел. Джейсон протянул Баки рюкзак, и тот достал пластиковую коробку с таблетками. Джейсон все не уходил, и Баки выразительно посмотрел на него, после чего Стив пояснил: 

– Ему нужно посмотреть, что и в каких дозах я принимаю, чтобы убедиться, что это не убьет меня, смешавшись со здешними лекарствами.

– А ты постоянный посетитель, да? – пошутил Джейсон.

Стив лишь едва заметно вздохнул – все, на что сейчас были способны его легкие.   
– Да я наверное, уже мог бы все это отделение выкупить.

Приняв таблетки и запив их стаканом воды, который подал ему Баки, Стив пристально на него посмотрел. 

– А Наташа с Сэмом принесли твои таблетки?

Баки закатил глаза.   
– Да, – ответил он. И, наклонившись все к той же сумке Стива, он вытащил свою таблетницу, ту самую, с безумными глазками, и проглотил свою дозу не запивая. – Доволен? – затем повернулся к Джейсону. – Ему бы позавтракать.

Джейсон вышел за едой, а Баки собрал все подушки и засунул Стиву под голову и плечи.   
– Медсестра, что была прошлой ночью, э… Шерон? Она сказала, что тебе нужно побольше сидеть, чтобы легкие могли полностью раскрыться.

– Да знаю я, Баки, – напомнил ему Стив. – Не первый раз.

Баки выразительно посмотрел на него.   
– Стив, ты в чертовой больнице. Может, все-таки позволишь немного о тебе позаботиться? – Стив замер, застигнутый врасплох силой эмоций. – Что, если именно это и помогает мне держаться и не психовать? – добавил Баки.

Стив едва заметно выдохнул.   
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Но могу пообещать вести себя так только сегодня. Завтра все договоренности потеряют силу.

– Я не уверен, что ты и один-то день продержишься, – пробормотал Баки. Стив ткнул его локтем. Баки развел руками. – Ну? Что я говорил?

– О, спасибо, Баки, – пропел Стив. – Ты просто отрада моих дней. Чтобы я без тебя делал? – шутку пришлось прервать, потому что он захрипел и закашлялся.

– Не двигайся, – рыкнул Баки. – А то столкнешь меня на пол.

– Я же такой слабый, что рукой не могу двинуть, – напомнил ему Стив. – Откуда же я наберусь сил, чтобы столкнуть тебя?

– Ты всю кровать себе заграбастал!

– Просто придвинься ближе!

– Перестань тыкать меня локтями!

– Мы что, не вовремя? – спросила Наташа, открывая дверь.

– Наташа! – воскликнул Стив.

– Рада, что ты пришел в себя, – с улыбкой сказала она. – Когда я была тут прошлой ночью, ты пускал слюни на подушку.

– Он все еще это делает, – пробормотал Баки.

– Клинт паркуется, – пояснила Наташа. – И Райли придет сразу после уроков. У Сэма утром группа, а после обеда какие-то консультации, но потом он обязательно придет.

– Ты доверила Клинту свою машину? – недоверчиво спросил Стив. Наташа рассмеялась.

– Да на парковке почти нет других.

– Тук-тук, – раздался за дверью голос Уинифред. Она на мгновение замерла, увидев Баки на кровати со Стивом, но быстро пришла в себя. Бейли и Джордж стояли у нее за спиной.

– Привет всем, – сказал Стив.

– Ты в порядке? – спросила Уинифред. Она выглядела слегка встревоженной и напряженно сжимала руки перед грудью. Стиву стало стыдно, что он заставил ее так волноваться.

– Я в порядке, – поспешил он ее успокоить.

– Ты в больнице, – скептически сказал на это Джордж. – Это точно не в порядке.

– Ну, принимая во внимание все обстоятельства – в порядке, – признался Стив. В это время вошел Клинт.

– Привет, собрат по несчастью, – сказал он, вскидывая руку с перебинтованными вместе тремя пальцами. У него вечно были какие-то травмы.

– Вы оба были на свадьбе, – вспомнила Уинифред. – Наташа и… Клинт?

– Так и есть, – подтвердил Клинт.

– Баки сказал, ты упал в обморок, – сказала Бейли, глядя на Стива широко распахнутыми глазами.

– О, да, – немного смущенно рассмеялся Стив. – Иногда такое случается.

– А что случилось с рукой? – спросила Уинифред, засуетившись вокруг Клинта.

– А, это об тетиву, – сказал он, пожимая плечами.

– Ты часто теряешь сознание? – обеспокоенно спросил Джордж.

– Он уже позавтракал? – спросила Наташа у Баки.

– Медбрат как раз пошел за едой, но таблетки он уже принял.

– Стив! – в палату ввалился Дуган в строгом пиджаке и с камерой на шее. – Я тут в двух кварталах фоткал место поджога. Ты как?

Стив, по правде говоря, чувствовал себя немного ошеломленным. Палата была   
небольшой, и он не привык, чтобы вокруг него разом собиралось столько людей. Не говоря уж о том, что он все еще чувствовал себя уставшим. И он все еще держался одной рукой за край рубашки Баки, что было немного неловко.

– Так, мы с Клинтом пойдем посмотрим, что там с твоей едой, – сказала Наташа, заметив смущение Стива. – Скоро вернемся.

– Полегче там, – попросил Стив, облокотившись на подушки. Баки тут же завозился, подтыкая их, чтобы Стиву было удобнее.

– Дать тебе слуховой аппарат? – спросил он. – Когда мы сюда приехали, они его вынули, но я забрал себе.

Стив покрутил головой, разминая шею и морщась от скованности, что всегда сопровождала болезнь.   
– Не знаю, – пробормотал он. – Может, попозже, – затем он посмотрел на Дугана. – Я в порядке, – сказал он. – Спасибо, что зашел.

– Конечно, я зашел, – ответил Дуган. – Остальные парни тоже планировали заглянуть попозже, если ты не возражаешь.

– Скажи им, что только ненадолго, – предупредил Баки. – Он устал.

– Я в порядке, – упрямо повторил Стив. Баки раздосадовано на него посмотрел.

– Слушайте, мне пора обратно, – сказал Дуган. – Я и не должен был уходить, но подумал, что раз я так близко, надо забежать на минуту.

– Ты свалил посреди работы? – спросил Стив.

Дуган пожал плечами.   
– Ну, здание-то никуда не денется. – Он осторожно приобнял Стива. – Не позволяй сержанту слишком докучать. Я как-то раз подвернул лодыжку и думал, он меня в могилу своей заботой сведет.

Стив рассмеялся, когда Баки возмущенно фыркнул:   
– Да ты даже ногу поднять не мог!

– Он с тебя живого не слезет, достаточно лишь приболеть, – подтвердила Бейли. – Мне было восемь, у меня была ветрянка, так он меня из кровати не выпускал. В туалет на ручках носил.

Баки чуть покраснел и забормотал что-то себе под нос. Стив не смог разобрать всего, но там явно было что-то про «идиотов, которые не могут о себе позаботиться» и «просто пытался помочь». Это было невыносимо мило.

– Наседка, – покачал головой Стив.

– И не играй с ним в покер, – посоветовал Дуган. – Он жульничает.

– Нет! – возмутился Баки. – Просто ты хреново играешь.

Дуган поднял было руку, возможно, чтобы шлепнуть Баки, но потом посмотрел на Уинифред и лишь глупо улыбнулся.   
– Пойду я, пожалуй. Выздоравливай.

После его ухода Уинифред рванула к кровати и принялась взбивать подушки и расправлять простыни, на которых лежал Стив.   
– Одеяло какое-то тонкое, – засокрушалась она, и вроде бы ничего в ее словах не было, но Стив заалел как мак, вспомнив, что случилось, когда ему стало холодно.

– Мне не холодно, – сказал он, и это была правда — его ступни по-прежнему прятались между икр Баки, в тепле его тела. Баки едва заметно ухмыльнулся, и Стив закатил глаза. – Простите, я пропустил ужин, который вы готовили в мою честь, – сказал он Уинифред.

– О, сладкий, не волнуйся об этом, – она недоверчиво покосилась на монитор рядом с кроватью. – С ним что-то не так?

– Что вы имеете виду?

– Ну, сигнал какой-то неровный, – отметила она.

– У меня аритмия, – сказал Стив. – Проблемы с сердцем, а не с монитором.

– О, дорогуша, – пробормотала она. – Я переговорила с одной из местных медсестер, и она сказала, что если поставить хороший воздушный фильтр в вашей квартире, то тебе будет легче дышать, так что сегодня мы поедем и что-нибудь присмотрим.

– Ой, нет, это не обязательно, – слабо возразил Стив. – Воздух там и так гораздо чище, чем где я жил раньше. Там по всем стенам была плесень.

– Плесень? – потрясенно переспросил Джордж.

– Мы миллион раз пытались ее вывести, а она все равно возвращалась, – пояснил Стив, слишком уставший, чтобы, как обычно, особо много не рассказывать. – И после обработки мне приходилось целый день проводить где-то еще, потому что от запаха я начинал кашлять.

Вернулись Наташа с Клинтом, а за ними медбрат с подносом еды.   
– Завтрак, – сказал тот, опуская поднос перед Стивом. Тот едва заметно вздохнул. Больничная еда. Что-то вроде переваренной, мутной овсянки. Здесь не приходилось беспокоится по поводу молока, в больнице была его полная история, и кроме того, Наташа наверняка вытрясла из бедного парня всю душу, перепроверяя.

– М… – попробовал Баки. – Вкуснотища.

Оно даже выглядело скользким. Но за Наташей, скорее всего, не заржавеет накормить его с ложечки, так что с большой неохотой он взял ложку сам и начал есть. Было довольно стремно, когда все вот так смотрят. Уинифред нахмурилась, неодобрительно глядя на кашу.

– Вызовите меня, когда закончите с едой, – проинструктировал медбрат. – Сразу после придет доктор, поговорит с вами.

Глотать получалось с трудом, потому что горло было поцарапано трубкой, но каша была довольно жидкой, так что Стив справлялся без особых проблем. Единственное, чего бы ему хотелось – чтобы все перестали таращиться, как он ест.

– А ты сам что-то ел? – спросил он у Баки.

Уинифред резко переключилась на Баки.   
– Ты тут всю ночь провел? – спросила она.

– Я ел прошлым вечером, – ответил он Стиву.

– Ты тут спал? – в голосе Уинифред звучала тревога. – Один?

– Стив тоже тут, – напомнил ей Баки. – Так что не один.

– Но… – Джордж посмотрел на Стива. – Не то чтобы одного тебя было мало, Стив, но разве ты был в сознании?

– Слушайте, да все в порядке, – оборвал Баки дальнейшие расспросы. – Я поел вчера вечером и поем после того, как придет доктор и поговорит со Стивом.

Тот слегка нахмурился. Баки был довольно пунктуальным в плане еды – у него было расписание, и он всегда ел по времени. И Стив не мог понять, его готовность подождать – это улучшение или повод для беспокойства.

– Хочешь немного? – предложил Стив. – Баки фыркнул.

– Не пытайся спихнуть это мне. Ты сам должен все съесть.

Стив скривился. В каше не было даже сахара. Когда он потянулся за стаканом, рука его чуть задрожала, и немного воды пролилось. Как же он ненавидел больницы. Ненавидел болеть. Ненавидел свои дурацкие легкие. Он чувствовал, как настроение падает ниже нуля.

– Тогда мы, пожалуй, пойдем, – сказала Уинифред – она все еще хмурилась, глядя на Баки. – Звони, если что-то будет нужно, и держи в курсе. Мы попозже еще заглянем.

– Спасибо, что зашли, – на автомате сказал Стив. Наверное, он оставался бы вежливым даже на смертном одре. Мама отлично его воспитала.

Наташа плюхнулась на стул рядом с кроватью , а сверху на спинку облокотился Клинт.   
– Давненько ты не попадал в больницу, – прокомментировал он. – Вроде все шло хорошо.

– Да, в прошлом году в больнице побывал ты, а не я, – припомнил Стив. – Это как-то странно.

– Да не был я в больнице, – запротестовал Клинт. – Так, ребро сломал.

– И тебе пришлось поехать в больницу, и они тебя зашивали, – напомнила Наташа, – так что да, ты был в больнице.

– Но я не был прямо чтобы в больнице-больнице.

– В твоих словах нет никакого смысла, – пробормотал Стив с набитым ртом. Он чувствовал себя каким-то заторможенным. Баки едва заметно его встряхнул.

– Эй, не спать, – прошептал он. – Тебе надо все это доесть и поговорить с доктором.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Стив.

– Парень, ты заставишь меня возненавидеть эту фразу, да? – пробормотал Баки.

– А ты еще нет? – спросила Наташа.

Стив засунул в рот полную ложку, чтобы побыстрее покончить с кашей и, конечно, подавился. Клинт тут же начал ржать. Наташа потыкала его под ребра, и только Баки постучал по спине, хотя он тоже смеялся.

– А кто-то собирается пошутить про то, чем обычно давятся в постели или… – хмыкнула Наташа. Стив все еще откашливался, а Баки с Клинтом заржали как ненормальные. Клинт даже свалился на пол.

– У меня пневмония, – взвился Стив. – Хватит меня травить!

– Ну, иногда ты просто сам напрашиваешься, – извиняющимся тоном сказала Наташа. Стив засунул в рот еще несколько ложек каши.

– Больше не могу есть, – сказал он. Баки заглянул в тарелку. Стив справился где-то с половиной, и каша уже стала холодной и выглядела еще менее аппетитной, чем когда ее только принесли. Баки скривился.

– И я тебя в этом не виню.

Наташа с Клинтом попрощались, когда пришел доктор, а Баки пересел с кровати на стул. К счастью, на этот раз Стив не стал позориться и отпустил его. Врач не сказал ничего такого, чего Стив не слышал уже сто раз – антибиотики, следить за дыханием, и все в этом роде. Стив в кои-то веки был рад, что пневмонии с ним случаются так часто – он мог почти не слушать, что ему там говорят, и медленно засыпать.

– Тебе надо домой, – пробормотал он после того, как доктор ушел. – Поесть. И просто убраться отсюда.

Баки нахмурился, обдумывая его слова.   
– Я могу поесть в столовой внизу.

– Бак, – запротестовал Стив. – Передохни. Ты же обычно ешь гораздо чаще.

Баки отмахнулся.   
– Если надо, я могу и не есть. – В глазах его светилась решимость, челюсти были крепко сжаты, и Стив внезапно понял, кого он видит – сержанта Барнса, не Баки. Лидера, который, несмотря ни на что, вытащит своих людей из любой передряги, и неважно, чем ему самому придется за это платить. Баки относился к происходящему как к заданию. Стив потер лоб. Он не знал, как со всем этим справляться.

– Мне надо написать Пегги, – сказал он. – Шерон ее двоюродная сестра, и она точно расскажет, что я в больнице. Пег будет вне себя.

Баки протянул ему телефон. Стив постарался отвернуть экран так, чтобы Баки точно ничего не увидел, и прошелся по контактам. Нашел номер Дугана.

«Баки не хочет уходить, – написал он. – Ему надо хотя бы ненадолго отсюда выбраться, а он говорит, что не должен… думаешь, он ведет себя так, словно он в армии и у него приказ?»

Дуган ответил меньше чем через минуту. «Сержант ведет себя как обычно. Мы знаем что делать».

Удовлетворенный, Стив открыл почту, чтобы отправить сообщение Пегги, хотя понятия не имел, что в нем написать.   
– Как думаешь, «привет, упал в обморок из-за пневмонии, но это все ерунда» звучит нелепо? – спросил он у Баки. Тот фыркнул.

– Я думаю, ты уже за гранью нелепости. Шерон ушла со смены часов двенадцать назад. Она ей, наверное, уже все рассказала.

– Может, мне тогда лучше ей позвонить. – Но основная-то проблема была в том, что ему предстояло объяснить всю эту историю со свадьбой. – Я должен ей позвонить. Шерон же может еще упомянуть, что у меня неожиданно завелся муж.

– О, так ты ей не рассказал? – спросил Баки.

– Ну, э, как-то к слову не пришлось, – ощетинился Стив. Баки вскинул брови.

– Ну, а как бы оно пришлось? Она что, регулярно спрашивает тебя, не женился ли ты ненароком?

Стив застонал.   
– Ладно, я ей позвоню. – Он открыл скайп и нажал на контакт Пегги. Они обычно не созванивались, только по особым случаям, потому что Пегги всегда была занята: дико успешная и немного загадочная, но сейчас он понимал, что, видимо, накосячил серьезно.

– Стив, – ответила она. – У тебя пневмония? – И уже от звука ее голоса в животе у него запорхали бабочки, невзирая на всю вину, что он чувствовал, не сказав ей правды о Баки  
.  
– Блин, как новости быстро разлетаются, – пошутил Стив. Пегги даже не улыбнулась.

– Ты плохо себя чувствовал и просто не обращал на это внимания?

Стив шумно выдохнул.   
– Нет, я… Пегс, я правда не понял. Думал, это все из-за жары, и еще аллергия, ну, на солнце обгорел. Правда, не дошло.

– Хм… – она сделала паузу. – А больше ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Стив зажмурился.   
– Понятно, значит, Шерон и об этом сказала?

– Ты женился? – в голосе ее было столько сдерживаемой боли, что Стиву стало нехорошо.

– Не по-настоящему, – быстро сказал он. – В смысле, да, легально, технически, я женат, но не по-настоящему.

– И что это значит? – спросила она. – Как не по-настоящему?

– Ну, я же говорил тебе про Баки, помнишь, мой новый сосед? Ему нужно состоять в браке для того, чтобы плата за учебу вышла дешевле, так что…

– Твой брак… деловая договоренность? – шокированно переспросила Пегги.

– Да, но это не по-настоящему, не так, что мы в настоящих отношениях, или влюблены, или что-то в этом роде, – заверил Стив. – И только на год. – Боковым зрением он заметил, что Баки поднялся.

– Пойду поем, – пробормотал он, отступая. Стив кивнул и махнул ему.

– Все это как-то не похоже на тебя, – сказала Пегги. – Совсем не похоже.

Стив едва заметно вздохнул.   
– Долгая история. Ну, вроде того. В смысле… – он еще раз вздохнул. – Его родители мне платят. И я не плачу за аренду. И я могу рисовать и брать заказы на рисунки. И мы правда хорошо ладим, так что не то чтобы я особо страдал. – Во всяком случае, сейчас, подумал он. Вначале все было несколько чересчур.

Пегги немного помолчала.   
– Ну, я рада, что все хорошо, – осторожно сказала она. – Хотя, как по мне, все это довольно странно.

– Знаю, со стороны кажется странным, но и правда все идет как надо. Баки просто супер. Он всю ночь со мной пробыл в больнице, так что мне не пришлось быть тут одному.

– Рада это слышать, – неохотно признала Пегги.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты думала… – к концу фразы он сник. – Ну, просто не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что я женился, не сказав тебе. Или что-то в этом роде.

– Приятно знать, – сказала она, и, наконец в ее голосе зазвучала улыбка, и Стив почувствовал, что его губы тоже расплываются в улыбке. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она.

– В порядке. Устал. Вроде кашляю поменьше. Немного утомился от наплыва посетителей.

– У вас же там едва десять? – спросила Пегги. – И сколько у тебя было посетителей?

– Наташа с Клинтом, один из армейских друзей Баки, а потом пришла его семья – ну, часть семьи, у него она просто огромная, но Бет в лагере, а у Бекки с Марком маленькие дети, так что пока я заразный, им сюда нельзя. Но были его родители и одна из сестер.

– О, ты уж сблизился с его семьей? – голос Пегги звучал немного странно.

– Да, можно и так сказать. – Стив пожал плечами, хотя и знал, что Пегги его не видит. – Они просто супер. И очень добры ко мне. Особенно его мама.

– Это просто великолепно, – тепло отозвалась Пегги. – Рада, что ты нашел людей, готовых быть рядом. Так, дорогой, мне пора бежать на встречу. Можем поговорить позже?

– Да, конечно. Я просто… хотел убедиться, что все ясно и понятно.

– Спасибо, что позвонил. Поговорим позже.

Стив положил телефон на тумбочку и откинулся на подушки. Он смертельно устал, а ведь прошел всего час с тех пор, как он проснулся. Он размышлял, не вздремнуть ли, когда в палату заглянула медсестра. Ее звали Грейс, и он сто лет ее знал – она работала еще с его мамой.

– Стив, – сказала она неодобрительно, но в то же время довольно. – Ты же знаешь, я бы предпочла не встречаться с тобой тут.

– Привет, Грейс, – сказал он и даже сам услышал, как устало звучит его голос. Она немного нахмурилась.

– А где молодой человек, о котором я уже столько всего слышала?

– Ты слышала о нем? – спросил Стив.

– Конечно. Главная сплетня сегодня в сестринской. Красивый молодой парень, провел у твоей постели всю ночь.

Стив слегка покраснел.   
– Он пошел позавтракать.

– Народ болтает, он просто сказка.

– Сказка? – переспросил Стив, рассмеявшись. – Грейс, люди больше не говорят так о парнях.

– Почему нет? – спросила она, хмыкнув. – Неужели он не герой твоих грез?

– Ну не знаю…

– Красивый, милый, надежный?

– Все так, но…

– Но ничего. Вот я и говорю – просто сказка, – она выгнула бровь. – Значит, так. Попробуем тебя поднять и дойти до ванной?

Стив обдумал предложение. Ему нужно было подняться. Морально ему точно станет лучше, хоть перестанет чувствовать себя инвалидом. Да и в ванную ему действительно надо. С другой стороны, она казалась чем-то таким далеким, а он так устал. Он знал, что с его весом Грейс вполне может протащить его на себе, но это было как-то стыдно, а что он проделает этот путь сам, уверенности не было. 

– Да, давай попробуем, – сказал он, не желая быть каким-то слабаком, который только и может, что весь день валяться в постели.

Грейс помогла ему подняться, но им пришлось несколько минут постоять, дожидаясь, пока у него перестанет кружиться голова. Затем они медленно поползли в сторону ванной.

– Мне зайти с тобой? – напрямую спросила Грейс.

– Нет, я в порядке, – ответил Стив. – Буду держаться за поручень.

К тому времени, как они вернулись обратно, он был измотан в ноль. Ноги он практически волочил. Грейс помогла ему устроится на кровати и убрала волосы со лба.

– Поспи, – велела она. – Тебе надо отдохнуть.

– Да, мэм, – пробормотал Стив, уже почти ускользая в сон. Он немного удивился, где так долго пропадает Баки, учитывая, что вначале тот вообще не хотел уходить. У Стива снова замерзли ступни, и кровать казалась такой большой и неуютной. Он прижался к краю, чтобы Баки, когда он вернется, было куда лечь, а потом окончательно соскользнул в сон, надеясь, что долго ждать ему не придется.

Проснувшись, Стив понял, что все еще один в кровати, но голос Баки раздается откуда-то сбоку. Стив немного сдвинулся, чтобы посмотреть, с кем тот говорит, и Баки тут же обернулся к нему. В дверях стоял Морита.

– Привет, Кэп, – сказал Морита. – Любишь пугать людей до смерти?

– Морита, – предупреждающе рыкнул Баки. – Не расстраивай его.

– А, он же знает, что я шучу. Да кто бы вообще за него стал переживать.

Стив слабо улыбнулся, а потом закашлялся, и Баки тут же подошел к нему, усадил обложив подушками и протянул стакан воды.

– Я вот пытался убедить сержанта сходить домой, – признался Морита.

– Сходи, – сказал Стив Баки. – Я все равно все время сплю. То еще веселье.

– С тобой веселее, когда ты спишь, чем когда бодрствуешь, – парировал Баки, и хотелось бы Стиву, чтобы ему было что на это ответить, но он смог лишь закатить глаза.

– Просто немного волнуюсь, – осторожно произнес он. – Не хочу, чтобы ты свалился потом, потому что перегрузил себя.

Баки вздохнул.   
– Я в порядке. Правда. Почему все ведут себя так, словно я в следующую секунду выпрыгну в окно?

– Ну, тебе бы сложновато пришлось, окна тут не открываются, – попытался пошутить Стив. 

– Ну ладно тебе, Баки. Тебе надо домой, принять душ. Хотя бы ненадолго смыть с себя больничный запах.

Баки прикусил большой палец.   
– Ладно, – наконец согласился он. – Я… думаю, надо сходить. – Он попытался улыбнуться. – Если захочешь порисовать, то альбом в твоей сумке. Тебя же тут оботрут губкой, пока меня не будет?

Морита фыркнул.   
– Странно, что ты кому-то это доверяешь.

– Хочешь сказать, от меня противно пахнет? – спросил Стив.

– Да ты по жизни противный, – пошутил Баки.

Морита приобнял Баки за шею.   
– Пошли, сержант. У тебя на голове воронье гнездо. Не могу поверить, что ты позволил людям себя таким видеть, не говоря уже про твоего любимого мальчика.

Пока они шли к двери, Стив чувствовал, как в солнечном сплетении все сжимается от страха снова остаться одному. Как же он ненавидел быть в больнице в одиночку.   
– Баки, – резко позвал он. Тот быстро обернулся в нему.

– Что? – спросил он. – Что-то хочешь перед тем, как уйду?

– Нет, – сказал Стив, чувствуя как горят щеки. – Просто… ты же вернешься, да? На ночь?

Баки подошел к кровати.   
– Вернусь и останусь на ночь, – тихо пообещал он. – Позабочусь, чтобы ты не замерз.

Губы Стива растянулись в застенчивую улыбку.   
–Эти одеяла, – сказал он, пожимая плечами. – Вообще не греют.

– Угу, – согласился Баки. – Я вернусь через пару часов.

– Ладно, – кивнул Стив. – Спасибо.

– Ну сержант, ну давай уже, целуй его на прощание, и пошли. Скорее уйдем – скорее ты вернешься обратно, – отметил Морита.

– О, – сказал Баки. – Да. – И что-то промелькнула в его взгляде, какая-то неуверенность, что-то почти болезненное, и до Стива дошло, что они оказались в фокусе внимания Мориты, который ждет, что Баки поцелует его, а того, видимо, это здорово напрягает.

– Я все еще заразный, – сказал Стив. – Не целуй меня. Не хочу, чтобы ты что-то подхватил.

– Точно, – неуверенность ушла не сразу, Баки все еще пристально смотрел на него, а потом, едва заметно глянув на Мориту, наклонился и скользнул губами по лбу Стива.

– Скоро вернусь, – негромко сказал он. – Веди себя хорошо.

– Я всегда веду себя хорошо, – ответил на это Стив. Слова приходилось из себя выдавливать. Баки в последний раз махнул ему – и вышел за дверь.

 

Когда в палату вошел Сэм, Стив рисовал.

– Здорово, дружище – поприветствовал его Сэм. – Рад, что тебе получше.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Стив, поморщившись от того, как скрежещет его голос. Сэм тоже чуть заметно поморщился и тут же подхватил стакан воды с прикроватного столика и протянул Стиву.

– Чувствую себя хорошо, – бодро соврал Стив. Ну, не то чтобы это была стопроцентная ложь. Совсем плохо ему не было. Просто устал. И замерз. И от кашля болели бока. И было такое ощущение, что есть он теперь не захочет никогда.

– Я в этом просто уверен, – закатил глаза Сэм. – Райли будет с минуты на минуту. Он прислал сообщение, когда выходил из школы.

– Не стоило вам, парни, приходить ко мне сюда, – запротестовал Стив. – Я знаю, какие воспоминания всколыхнет у вас место вроде этого.

Сэм вскинул брови.   
– Так и есть, но тем не менее я кучу времени провел с тобой в больницах, доходяга.

– Ты знаешь, сколько людей так или иначе прошлись сегодня по моей комплекции? – пробормотал Стив. Сэм выглядел смущенным, но Стив лишь покачал головой.

– В любом случае, – сказал Сэм. – Даже при условии, что нам тут не очень, мы бы все равно пришли, хотя бы убедиться, что ты живой и относительно здоровый.

Стив уперся руками в кровать, помогая себе откашляться. Сэм фыркнул и протянул ему стакан воды. Стив закрыл альбом и отложил в сторону, опасаясь облить.

– Лучше бы там были рисунки для удовольствия, а не что-то по работе, – предупредил Сэм. – А то я и забрать могу.

– Даже если по работе, все равно для удовольствия, – ответил Стив. – Так что баланс соблюден.

Вошел Райли и глянул на Стива широко распахнутыми глазами.   
– Стив, – выдохнул он. После случившегося Райли провел в госпитале около месяца, подвергся множественным хирургическим вмешательствам, за которыми последовали осложнения с инфекцией, едва не погубившей его. Поэтому находится в больнице было для него непростым испытанием.

Стиву и правда следовало поменьше времени проводить по больницам, учитывая круг его друзей.

– Я в порядке, – оповестил он Райли. Сэм взял Райли за руку и успокаивающе сжал ее.

– Он в порядке для человека в больнице, – поправил Сэм. – Что по состоянию на сейчас не так уж и плохо.

Райли потихоньку отпускало, дыхание его становилось более глубоким и размеренным, присутствие Сэма явно успокаивало его, и через какое-то время он даже смог улыбнуться.

– Постоянно думаю, что все уже преодолел, но… – он замолчал и лишь покачал головой.

– Ты не обязан преодолевать, – тихо напомнил ему Сэм.

Райли вздохнул и дернул плечами.   
– Ну, они тебя тут хоть кормят?

– О, конечно, ты же знаешь, как я люблю полакомиться больничными деликатесами, – фыркнул Стив.

– Да уж, высший класс, – рассмеялся Райли. – Особенно супчик. Ты хотя бы в гражданской больнице! Ты в кошмарном сне себе не можешь представить, как кормят в армейских госпиталях.

– Да уж наверное, – согласился Стив. В этот момент у него зажужжал телефон – пришло сообщение с неизвестного номера.

«Кэп, это Морита. Мы возвращается. У сержанта срыв».

У Стива внутри все словно оборвалось.   
– О, нет, – пробормотал он.

– Что такое? – спросил Сэм.

– Баки. Морита вытащил его отсюда ненадолго, помыться-переодеться, и я надеялся, что он немного поспит или еще как-то отдохнет, но вместо этого его накрыло.

– Как накрыло? – в голосе Сэма звучала подозрительность, и Стив вспомнит тот разговор с Дуганом. Он застыл.

– Что-то произошло между тобой и Баки? – в лоб спросил Стив. Но Сэм начал качать головой еще до того, как он закончил вопрос.

– Ты же знаешь, я не могу ничего рассказать.

– Но теперь я его муж, – торжественно заявил Стив. – Не означает ли это, что вся эта конфиденциальность на меня больше не распространяется?

– Нет без его разрешения, – твердо ответил Сэм. – Стив, я не собираюсь разглашать никаких его секретов, и ты, как мне казалось, достаточно хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы не спрашивать о таком.

– Прости, – вздохнул Стив. – Просто знаю, что сам он мне не расскажет.

– А ты хотя бы пытался? – встрял Райли. Сэм со Стивом разом посмотрели на него, но тот лишь пожал плечами. – Я знаю кучу народа, кто не станет вываливать на других такое просто так, но вполне могут рассказать, если спросить напрямую.

– Я… не спрашивал, – признался Стив. – Думал, про такое нельзя.

– И я не могу сказать, что ты заблуждаешься, – сказал Сэм. – Слушай, я вижу, что вы, ребята, понемногу сближаетесь, но времени прошло всего ничего. И не стоит ломать едва зарождающееся доверие, спрашивая про все и сразу.

Стив испустил глубокий разочарованный выдох.   
– Ну, и как же я узнаю его лучше, если ты мне ничего не рассказываешь, а спрашивать я не могу?

Прежде чем Сэм успел ответить, их прервала какая-то суматоха в коридоре за дверью, и Стива все сжалось в животе. Это Баки, Стив просто знал это. Так и оказалось, в следующее мгновение в дверь влетел Баки – растрепанный, с расфокусированным взглядом.

– Стив, – позвал он хриплым голосом, даже не притормозив, пока не оказался у самой кровати – тут он наклонился и крепко схватил Стива за плечи. – Все хорошо. Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

– Баки, – осторожно отозвался Стив. – Я в порядке. Ничего плохого не случилось. Я в больнице, и мне уже лучше.

В палату влетел Морита.   
– Барнс, притормози, – выдохнул он.

– Баки, – мягко повторил Стив, даже не пытаясь выбраться из чересчур крепкого объятия. – Мы в Нью-Йорке. У меня пневмония. Помнишь?

Баки несколько раз моргнул и встряхнул головой. Глаза его блуждали между Стивом, капельницей в его руке, Моритой и Сэмом с Райли. Губы Сэма сжались в скорбную, суровую линию. Из Баки словно воздух выпустили – он узнал Стива и сгорбился так, что голова ушла в плечи по уши. Стиву хотелось коснуться его, схватить на руку, спрятать ладонь в своих, как-то успокоить его, но он был уверен, что так станет только хуже.

– Все хорошо, – быстро сказал он еще раз, до того как Баки начал извиняться.

– Черт, – пробормотал тот, кусая губу. Из глаз покатились слезы, и он наклонился, заслоняя волосами лицо. – Я думал, я… черт.

– Баки, перестань, все хорошо, – попросил Стив.

– Я кого-то ударил? – спросил Баки.

– Нет, – резко ответил Сэм. – Только защищал.

Баки с минуту смотрел на Сэма, выискивая в его лице признаки лжи.   
– Ладно, – наконец выдохнул он. – Господи, это… – он потер лицо обеими руками.

– Это совершенно понятное поведение, – сказал Сэм. У него снова прорезался этот тон психотерапевта, который он крайне редко использовал с друзьями, стараясь не размывать черту. – Ты же первый раз в больнице с тех пор, как вернулся из армии?

Баки кивнул, все еще кусая губу.

– Потеря ориентации в пространстве не то чтобы неожиданна, – продолжал Сэм. – На самом деле, ты держишься просто отлично. Присутствие в больнице не вывело тебя из строя, а вот то, что ты оставил тут Стива – да. Ты молодец, Барнс.

Баки еще сильнее съежился.   
– Ладно.

Морита тоже прикусил губу, но он выглядел скорее разгневанным. Стив вполне мог его понять. Сейчас он сам мечтал только о том, чтобы найти тех, кто довел Баки до такого состояния, и заставить их заплатить.

– Что тебе нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя здесь и сейчас? – спросил Сэм. Баки пожал плечами, и Сэм поджал губы. – Назовешь пять вещей, которые сейчас тебя окружают?

– Не хочу, – пробормотал Баки. – Мне это не нужно. Я в порядке.

– Блин, серж, да просто сделай, – рявкнул Морита.

– Карандаш, капельница, стакан, подушка, птичье дерьмо, – угрюмо сказал он.

– Птичье дерьмо? – переспросил Стив.

– На окне, – уточнил Баки, кивая, и Стив посмотрел в ту сторону и да, точно, на окне было птичье дерьмо.

– Ладно, неплохо, – сказал Сэм.

– Видишь, я не беспомощный ребенок, – сказал Баки. – Я в порядке. Да, психанул, но теперь в порядке. Не надо делать из этого что-то такое.

Стив ждал, что Сэм начнет с ним спорить – казалось, ситуация была из тех, из которых стоит сделать «что-то такое» – но Сэм лишь пожал плечами.

– Отлично, – легко согласился он. – Мы с Райли пойдем потихоньку домой, раз ты тут и приглядишь за Стивом. – Он посмотрел на Мориту.

– Ага, я тоже двину, – сказал тот. – Ты звони, если я понадоблюсь, хорошо?

– Я в порядке, – повторил Баки сквозь сжатые зубы

– Ладно, – умиротворяюще сказал Сэм, выразительно поднимая бровь в сторону Мориты. – Ты в порядке. – Потом он повернулся к Стиву. – Держи в курсе, хорошо? Когда выписывают, что врач скажет, как ты себя чувствуешь. – На словах про самочувствие он сделал особый акцент, скорее всего непонятный Баки и Морите, но предельно ясный Стиву. Сэм хотел, чтобы Стив держал его в курсе о состоянии Баки.

– Конечно, – согласился Стив. – Само собой.

Они ушли, и Баки вытянулся рядом со Стивом.   
– Ты говорил с врачом, пока меня не было?

– Нет, он с утра больше не появлялся. Несколько раз приходили сестры, делали стандартные процедуры. – Теперь у Стива была возможность присмотреться к выражению на лице Баки поближе. Тот выглядел таким спокойным, что Стив не захотел разрушать настроение вопросами, а что, собственно, случилось.

– О, ты рисовал? – спросил Баки, заметив альбом.

– Да, немного совсем. Дорабатывал некоторые наброски с озера.

– Хорошо, это хорошо, – голос его звучал как-то странно, немного выше чем обычно и словно приглушенно. – Они тебе ужин принесли?

– А я не просил, – честно признался Стив. – Я… забыл.

– Стив, – пожурил Баки. – Тебе надо хорошо питаться, чтобы были силы на выздоровление.

Стив не знал, что на это ответить.   
– Знаю, – наконец нашелся он. – Просто голова была не тем занята.

– Могу позвать медсестру, – сказал Баки, но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то предпринять, на пороге нарисовалась Бейли.

– Меня мама прислала, с супом, – объявила она, кивая на сумку. – Она не хочет, чтобы вы оба ели больничную еду. Но сама не смогла выбраться. – Она понизила голос до драматического шепота. – Этот утренний визит дорого ей стоил.

– Ох, мама такая чувствительная, – сказал Баки, и Стиву приложить недюжинные усилия чтобы удержать ровное выражение на лице.

– Ты сам знаешь ее отношение к больницам, – пожала плечами Бейли, доставая пластиковый контейнер из сумки. – Вот тут еще брауни, но она сказала, что если сейчас не захотите, то ничего, просто заберите домой.

– И ты только посмотри на это, – сказал Баки, качая головой и расплываясь в улыбке. Он вытащил из сумки пластиковый пакет, полный любимых Стивом домашних булочек. – Она тебя балует.

– Она мне не дала ни одной, пока не набила этот мешок до верха, – добавила Бейли, глядя на Стива с недобрым прищуром. Стив фыркнул от смеха, но горло сдавило. Ему хотелось закрыть лицо руками, чтобы Бейли с Баки не заметили, насколько его потряс этот мешок булочек.

Это был тот единственный вид заботы, который Стив готов был принять. Она не тряслась над ним, как над младенцем, не пыталась делать за него то, что он и сам мог – но она заметила, что он любит, и давала ему это. И от этого хотелось плакать. Он решил списать это на жар. И на болезнь, из-за которой он всегда еще сильнее скучал по маме. Скорее всего, это какая-то естественная закономерность, подумалось ему.

Бейли стащила булочку и какое-то время они все трое просто молчали. Баки не начал есть, пока Стив не закончил. У того аппетита так и не появился даже при виде вкусной еды и мыслях о доброте Уинифред, но он себя заставил.

– А можно мне с вами на подольше остаться? – выпалила Бейли, когда Стив передал Баки суп и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

– Ну, у тебя еще час до конца времени посещения, – сказал Баки. – А что случилось? Ты не хочешь возвращаться домой?

Она пожала плечами, делая вид, что полностью поглощена сумкой, которую крутила в руках.   
– Нет.

Баки пристально посмотрел на нее.   
– Ну, и что ты натворила?

– Я ничего не творила, – угрюмо пробормотала она, – просто меня уже тошнит от того, что мама и папа пытаются контролировать каждый мой шаг.

Баки поднял брови. Стиву было ужасно неловко. Не то чтобы у него был выбор, но тем не менее его не покидало ощущение, что такие разговоры не предназначены для его ушей. Это же их семья. Плюс, его немного злило, что Бейли в таком тоне говорит об Уинифред с Джорджем, когда те так добры к нему, но с другой стороны, а что он о них знал?

Но, судя по всему, Баки был с ним согласен, потому что на его лбу залегли глубокие складки.   
– Бейли, – резко начал он. – Да ты, черт побери, и понятия не имеешь, как тебе повезло в этой жизни.

Бейли раздраженно выдохнула.   
– Да я уже устала это слышать.

– Так уж случилось, мелкая, что это правда.

– Надо было мне тоже поехать дурацкой вожатой в дурацкий лагерь, как Бет, лишь бы провести лето подальше от них, – она старалась говорить с вызовом, но губы ее дрожали.

 

– Эй, ладно тебе, – мягко позвал Баки. – Что вообще не так-то?

– Мама с папой все еще думают, что мне нужен комендантский час. А мне уже восемнадцать! Осенью уже в универе буду учиться. Почему я должна возвращаться к определенному времени? Я же взрослый человек.

– Они просто не хотят, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, – сказал Баки.

– Потому что они все еще думают, что я маленький ребенок, который сам за себя не отвечает, – вздохнула Бейли. Губы Баки дрогнули, но он промолчал. Потом посмотрел на Стива и чуть заметно вздохнул.

– Не лучшее время для таких разговоров, особенно пока Стив пытается выздороветь, – наконец сказал Баки. – Смотри, он практически под них заснул.

– Отлично, – сказала Бейли, и хотя Стив лежал с закрытыми глазами, он услышал, каким отрывистым стал ее тон. – Я ухожу.

– Ты можешь остаться, – пробормотал Стив. – Я не против.

– Только нам надо не шуметь, – сказал ей Баки.

– Да я вообще молчать буду, – тихо пообещала Бейли. – Вы и не заметите, что я все еще тут.

Баки хмыкнул, видимо, не особо веря в способности сестры сохранять молчание в течении хоть сколько-то длительного времени, но комментировать не стал.

Стив пытался не спать. Он правда пытался. Но он не спал с послеобеденного времени, и последний час выдался довольно эмоционально насыщенным. 

Когда он проснулся, в комнате было темно. Бейли ушла, а Баки забрался к нему под одеяло и тоже спал. Какое-то время Стив лежал, рассматривая его лицо. Сейчас оно казалось более расслабленным, чем обычно, что было хорошо, но даже во сне он хмурился, выглядел загруженным и несчастным. 

Потом Баки скривился и отвернулся, казалось, что ему больно, и у Стива внутри все сжалось. Хотя, может, это случилось потому, что на ужин он съел столько, сколько обычно за два дня. Баки вдруг тихо застонал, и Стив растерялся. Он уже понял, что будить его посреди кошмара – не лучшая идея. Совершенно точно он не был готов снова падать с кровати. Но Баки и не трясло сейчас так жутко, как в прошлый раз; ему просто было явно не по себе.

Очень осторожно, миллиметр за миллиметром, Стив пододвинул свои ледяные ступни к ногам Баки. Оставалось только надеяться, что ни к каким плохим последствиям это не приведет. Он просунул свои ноги под его, и Баки едва слышно вздохнул. Складка между бровями не ушла, но тело немного расслабилось.

Стив, все еще сдерживая дыхание, осторожно приобнял Баки за талию. И так как с кровати его после этого не сбросили, расслабился и снова закрыл глаза. Он думал о том, что же снится Баки. Наверное, какие-то жуткие вещи из тех, что были в плену.

Стив думал, что еще долго будет лежать без сна, потому что довольно долго спал днем. Ему в голову пришла немного глупая мысль, что, бодрствуя, он охраняет сон Баки. Как бы то ни было, проверить это он все равно не мог. Пригревшись в тепле и уюте, прижавшись к Баки, Стив и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.


	11. Глава 11

В последний день пребывания Стива в больнице Баки не отходил от него ни на шаг, и Стив решил не давить на него. Когда он пытался навязать свое мнение в прошлый раз, ничем хорошим это не кончилось, и хотя Баки вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось, это совершенно не означало, что происшествие не потрясло его до глубины души.

Но наконец-то — наконец-то! — Стива выписали с рекомендациями отдыхать как следует, больше пить, принимать препараты и пользоваться ингалятором. Он чувствовал себя взбудораженным, но возбуждение это было странным, каким-то утомленно-прибитым. Его тошнило от запаха больницы, но он знал, что тот будет преследовать его еще несколько дней, и даже душ тут не помощник. Но тем не менее, именно туда он собирался сразу после того, как Сэм доставил их домой и высадил, бросив на прощание:   
– Если что-то нужно – звоните, – и Стиву послышался в этом дополнительный наказ.

– Тебе нельзя в душ, – в ужасе запротестовал Баки, когда Стив сообщил о своих ближайших планах. – Ты же можешь упасть!

– Не собираюсь я падать, – возмутился Стив. – Уж пять минут-то постою.

– Да ни за что, – жестко оборвал его Баки. – Пока не окрепнешь, хотя бы до следующей недели – только ванна. Мне так медсестра сказала.

– Которая? – с подозрением спросил Стив.

– Шерон.

Ну конечно. Стив был уверен, что Пегги разъяснила Шерон ситуацию, потому что та смотрела на него, посмеиваясь, во время последней своей смены, ну, и каждый мог видеть (и видел), насколько гиперзаботливым был Баки. Она делала это специально, чтобы помучить Стива.

– Отлично, – кисло сказал Стив, слишком уставший, чтобы спорить прямо сейчас. – Пусть будет ванна. Словно мне три года.

Баки закатил глаза.   
– Куча взрослых предпочитает ванну, – сказал он. – Я сам смог перейти от ванны к душу всего месяца четыре назад.

– Почему? – даже не подумав о том, какого рода ответ он может получить, спросил Стив.

– От душа те же ощущение, что и когда тебя поливаю из шланга, – голос Баки звучал почти как обычно, как, наверное, тому и хотелось, но у Стива тут же неприятно закрутило в животе. Господи, ну почему он никогда не может вовремя заткнуться?

– О, – Стив не знал, что вообще тут можно сказать, но казалось, что сказать что-то надо.

– Ложись пока, – приказал Баки. – Я наберу воду.

– О, да ладно тебе, – возмутился Стив. – Я же не инвалид!

– Нет, – согласился Баки. – Но ты только что из больницы.

– Баки, – в голосе Стива прорезались предупреждающие нотки.

– Стив, – парировал Баки тем же тоном. – Слушай, предполагалось, что ты воспользуешься ситуацией и от души поэксплуатируешь меня. Прикинь, каково это – заполучить меня рабом? Буду у тебя на побегушках. Разве не в этом самый от кайф болезни, а?

– Угу, типа того, только яркость ощущений проходит после того, как заболеешь в стомиллионный раз, – пробормотал Стив. – Пожалуйста, ну можно я сам наберу себе воды в ванну? – в голосе его больше напряжения, чем мольбы. Баки явно с трудом сдерживал раздражение.

– Ладно, – прищурился он. – Но тогда я пойду греть тебе суп и ты съешь все до последней капли, как закончишь с ванной.

На это Стив лишь закатил глаза. И друзья Баки считают, что это Стив любит покомандовать?

В холодильнике оказалось очень много супа. Когда они только вернулись, то обнаружили что холодильник забит под завязку – в содержимом без сомнений распознавалась домашняя готовка Уинифред. Так что про литры супа Баки совсем не шутил.

Также они обнаружили новое кресло – видимо, Джордж прочитал в рекомендациях, что Стиву требуется дыхательная гимнастика, а для этого нужно сидеть прямо; и конечно, новый воздухоочиститель, который не только избавлял воздух от примесей, но и вообще улучшал его качество.

Увидев все это, Стив лишь вздохнул, снова почувствовав себя виноватым, нелепым и немного униженным. Наверное, они все думают, что нашли для контракта настоящего неудачника, но раз уж начали, то надо постараться, чтобы он протянул и не умер до конца года. Хотя для них же было бы дешевле просто позволить ему умереть, тогда им не пришлось бы ему платить, и наверняка Баки нашел бы какую-нибудь стипендию как двадцатичетырехлетний вдовец.

Стив прервал самобичевание, чтобы покорно пройти в ванную, хотя, честно говоря, теперь, за закрытой дверью, он без проблем мог бы принять душ. Ну и что Баки сделает, сломает дверь?

Стив вспомнил, как Баки тогда ворвался в его палату, и его металлическую руку. Да уж, он и правда мог бы сломать дверь.

Стив потихоньку опустился в воду. Он был не таким уж и мелким, чтобы поместиться под водой целиком, что и раздражало, и в то же время радовало, хотя колени мерзли. С неохотой он вынужден был признать, что от теплой воды становится легче.

Но когда Стив закончил, слил воду и, дрожа, выбрался из ванной, он обнаружил, что не взял с собой никакой чистой одежды. Сама мысль о том, чтобы надеть грязное, была невыносима – мерзкий больничный запах – так что, тяжело вздохнув, он туго обернул полотенце вокруг талии. Вся кожа покрылась мурашками, хотелось рвануть в свою комнату со всех ног – вот только он прекрасно знал, что на подобное ему не хватит сил.

Он попытался прокрасться в комнату, но Баки, зависший над кастрюлей и периодически что-то в ней помешивающий, заметил его.

– Ты еще раз собрался заболеть?! – грозно воскликнул он, потрясая ложкой от негодования. На нем был передник, и этого Стив вынести не смог – он начал смеяться как ненормальный. И, конечно, от смеха начался кашель, а в ответ на кашель Баки бросил плиту и рванул к Стиву, который вынужден был признать, что после трех с половиной дней в постели ноги стали слабые и какие-то вязкие.

– Господи, Стив, ну ты чего творишь, – сказал Баки.

– Ты просто… – прохрипел Стив, – как старушка.

– Что?

– В фартуке и ворчишь, – пояснил Стив, немного придя в себя. – Ты махал на меня деревянной ложкой, словно чья-то бабушка.

– Точно не моя, – сказал Баки. – Она бы тебя треснула этой ложкой.

– Нет! – запротестовал Стив, вспомнив все, что слышал о близости Баки с бабушкой.

– О да. Прямо по заднице или по пальцам – если бы попытался стянуть что-то перед ужином.

– Ну, меня бы она бить не стала, – с уверенностью сказал Стив. – Я же такой хрупкий.

Баки фыркнул.   
– Ну конечно, ты хрупкий – когда это удобно.

Внезапно Стив почувствовал теплую руку Баки, что все это время лежала на его спине. На голой спине. На коже. Мурашки снова вернулись. А может, они никогда и не пропадали. И ему все еще было холодно. А во рту почему-то пересохло. Давно уже никто не касался его вот так, кожей к коже. Как же он жалок. Баки фактически облокотил его на себя, а он даже не заметил.

– Давай, надень на себя что-нибудь, пока не помер, – резко сказал Баки, убирая руку, а с ней и тепло, со спины Стива. – Суп тебя ждет.

Стив надел домашние штаны и толстовку с длинными рукавами, которую отжал у Сэма, пока они вместе снимали жилье. Баки вскинул бровь, заметив на груди Стива эмблему ВВС США.

– Воздушные силы, – сказал он, покачав головой. – Сборище слюнтяев.

– Она теплая, – ощетинился Стив. – И, да, Сэм был в парашютном отряде спасателей. И это не слюнтяйство.

– Ну, да – неохотно признал Баки. – Но только в отношении него.

– И Райли. Он из того же отряда.

– Ладно, хорошо, они оба. – Баки пристально наблюдал за Стивом, пока тот не сел.

– А тебе что, сегодня никуда не надо? – пробормотал Стив.

Баки недобро на него посмотрел.   
– Не собираюсь никуда идти до конца недели, не без тебя. Наташа тебя сдала. Сказала, что если не насяду на тебя, ты тут же затеешь делать все и сразу.

Стив быстро глянул на Баки после слов «насяду на тебя» и покраснел, а Баки явно ничего странного в своих словах не увидел и просто вернулся к супу.

– Это вот не куриный бульон, – продолжил Баки, не обращая внимания на пунцовое лицо Стива. – А овощной. Там еще есть тушеное мясо, но, наверное, лучше подождать, пока твой желудок придет в себя, потому что оно посытнее и поможет тебе быстрее поправиться.

– Но когда же твоя мама успела все это наготовить? – спросил Стив, обозревая три буханки домашнего свежего хлеба и печенье двух разных видов.

– Мама сварила суп, но мясо, скорее всего, готовила Бекка. И Бейли напекла вот это печенье. Тетка Кей сделала хлеб, а Анна – другое печенье. И мы наверняка получим еще. Надеюсь, ты любишь мясное жаркое, потому что вот оно точно у нас скоро из ушей полезет.

Стив лишь покачал головой. Его мама иногда носила еду соседям – когда кто-то болел, или если были дети, что-то в этом роде, но он не мог вспомнить, чтобы кто-то что-то приносил им. Если бы кто-то носил им еду всякий раз, когда Стив болел, этот кто-то рисковал бы заниматься этим постоянно.

– Вот, держи, – сказал Баки, поставив перед Стивом миску. Потом взял свою и сел рядом. – Папа раньше говорил, что от такого на груди волосы гуще растут.

– Ну, мой поезд тут уже ушел, – печально сказал Стив. Баки рассмеялся.

– Ну, как-то так. – Он пожал плечами. – С другой стороны, можно подумать, что эпиляция.

– Есть разница между эпиляцией и полным отсутствием волос, – возразил Стив.

– Эй, у тебя есть волосы на груди, – возмутился Баки. – Просто очень светлые.

Стив вскинул бровь. Он лишь раз показался Баки на глаза без рубашки. Неужели тот его пристально рассматривал? Обратил внимание на грудь и волосы – вернее, их отсутствие? Баки заметил выражение его лица и закатил глаза.

– Да, я разглядывал тебя. Подай на меня в суд.

– Хм, Барнс, – поддразнил Стив. – Мои ребра завели тебя?

– Прекрати, – тихо попросил Баки.

– Нравятся худосочные? Вогнутая грудь, торчащие кости, м…

– Может быть, – беззаботно пожал Баки плечами, и это выбило у Стива почву из под ног. Он же шутил. Не мог же Баки на самом деле сказать…

А тот перехватил его взгляд и подмигнул, так что Стив тут же покраснел и подавился. Баки рассмеялся, а Стив покачал головой. Точно, Баки просто шутит. Какой-то детский флирт или вроде того.

Это хорошо. Было бы странно, если бы… неважно. Все, что угодно в этом духе было бы странным. И хорошо, что Баки только шутил. Стив еще раз напомнил себе об этом, пока смотрел, как улыбка играет на губах Баки, а потом вернулся к еде.

 

– Стив, – пробормотал Баки, кладя руку ему на плечо. – Тебе пора в постель.

Они смотрели один из подаренных на свадьбу фильмов – «Вам письмо» – и Стив, похоже, заснул. Он не собирался, и, насколько ему помнилось, фильм ему вполне понравился.

– Эх… – застонал Стив. – Кроватка так далеко.

– Если хочешь, могу тебя отнести, – начал было Баки.

– Нет, – тут же ответил Стив.

– Да ладно тебе, – рассмеялся Баки. – Я никому не расскажу. И твоя репутация крутого парня не пострадает.

– Я взрослый человек, – праведное негодование потихоньку закипало в нем, прогоняя сон, – И совершенно точно могу пройти пару метров до собственной комнаты.

– Эй, а не ты ли только что жаловался, что идти далеко? – напомнил Баки. – Просто предложил вариант.

– Настоящий вариантом тут было бы изобретение телепорта, – сказал Стив, и Баки фыркнул.

– Отлично, – сказал он. – Тогда я пошел в кровать. Спокойной ночи.

– Ночи, – ответил Стив, с большим трудом поднявшись с дивана и при этом постаравшись не издать ни звука.

Уже после того как Стив почистил зубы и улегся в постель, его накрыло. Кровать ощущалась как-то странно. Может, просто потому что он не спал тут последние пять ночей – все-таки приличный отрезок времени, – может, забыл, каков на ощупь матрас или что-то вроде того.

Довольно долго он просто лежал, уставившись в потолок, чувствуя себя ужасно уставшим – но сон не шел. Ничего необычного в этом не было, хотя сейчас и было хуже, чем всегда, просто потому что он болезнь сильно ослабила его. Его пробрало ознобом. Даже летом он спал под одеялом, но тем не менее ему было холодно. Может, Баки слишком сильно выкрутил кондиционер. С другой стороны, он бы точно не стал этого делать, не когда Стив все еще нездоров и, возможно, еще из-за его лекции двухнедельной давности про дыру в озоновом слое.

Стив вздохнул. Он собрался было перевернуться, но подушек вокруг было так много, что он рисковал задохнуться. Он немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и снова вздохнул, потому что это не помогло. И ступни совсем замерзли.

Тут Стив аж замер. О. Он же не просто не спал в своей кровати пять ночей, но это же количество ночей он не спал один. Значит, так странно было потому, что рядом не было Баки. От этих мыслей Стив нахмурился. До этих пяти ночей с Баки он лет пять прекрасно спал один. Просто смешно, как что-то протяженностью меньше неделю может поменять привычку длиною в жизнь.

Но факт оставался фактом – заснуть не получалось. Ему было холодно. Ступни отчаянно хотели оказаться между кое-чьих теплых икр. Стив закатил глаза. Всего пять ночей! И он скучает по теплу чужого тела.

Вдобавок он чувствовал себя как-то… одиноко? Это так странно – будучи единственным ребенком непрерывно работающей матери-одиночки, парнем, выросшим без друзей из-за многочисленных болезней, взрывоопасного темперамента и повышенной чувствительности к несправедливостям этого мира, Стив, казалось, привык к одиночеству. Да, ему нравилось проводить время с друзьями. До того, как Сэм съехался с Райли, они со Стивом снимали квартиру на двоих и это он по-настоящему любил это чувство товарищества. Но вместе с тем он привык думать о себе как о самодостаточной личности. Ему нравилось ходить по магазинам в одиночку, рисовать часами напролет каждый день и чтобы никто не мешал, но при этом он никогда не задумывался, не одиноко ли ему.

Ладно, да, иногда в метро, когда он видел все эти парочки и их переглядывания, ему становилось немного грустно. Ну а кто такого не чувствовал, не будучи в отношениях? И да, сидеть в одиночестве в кафе – тоже не самое любимое его занятие. Что с того? Зато можно сосредоточиться на рисовании. И да, иногда он чувствовал себя прибитым, особенно поздним вечером, когда в голове роились мысли, что он никогда никого себе не найдет и так и помрет в одиночестве. Ну так это нормально для любого парня двадцати с лишним лет, не так ли?

О господи, неожиданно дошло до Стива. Он же совсем один. Он, блин, совсем, совсем один.

И совсем замерз.

И думает только о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы Баки был тут. Но между ними стена, и Стив ее ненавидел. Но вот что ему делать? Пойти и постучать в дверь? Спросить Баки, не хочет ли тот переночевать с ним? Ага, проще простого. Мало того, что это было бы, мягко говоря, странно, так он еще и не мог найти в себе сил подняться с кровати – теперь, когда он наконец-то сюда забрался. К тому же он и так уже много на Баки свалил. Тот только что провел три дня в больнице, наверное, самом ненавистном ему месте на планете Земля просто потому что чувствовал себя обязанным не оставлять там Стива в одиночестве.

У Стива снова заболел живот. Какой же он несчастный. И, вполне возможно, он и Баки заставил себя так чувствовать.

Он собрался с силами и повернулся на бок. Затем поднялся с кровати и схватился за альбом, полистал его. Страницы с зарисовками озерных видов были вполне себе ничего. Он поймал этот нежный взгляд, которым Наташа обменивалась с Клинтом. Подумал – а что если они уже вместе, просто никому еще не рассказали? Если бы он все еще жил с ними, он бы знал… И, скорее всего, так и пребывал бы в неведении, насколько печальна его собственная жизнь. К этому моменту он уже осознавал, насколько бесперспективна его творческая карьера, но иллюзии по поводу личной жизни еще оставались. И вот, после того как он был вынужден несколько ночей поспать с кем-то в одной постели, от них ничего не осталось.

Он вздохнул и взялся за карандаш. Рисунки с его друзьями, все парами. Сэм и Райли, Клинт и Наташа. Как долго Стив был при них третьим лишним. У него почти что-то получилось с Пегги. Да, конечно, разговаривать с ней до сих пор было здорово, но какой в этом смысл, когда она так далеко? Он задумался, не стоит ли ему попытаться сходить на свидание или сделать еще что-то в этом роде, и он едва сам на себя не зарычал. Ну и как бы он такое провернул? Пошел бы бар, где не смог бы слышать и дышать из-за шума и прокуренного воздуха? Без шансов. Танцевать он тоже не мог, так что и клубы отпадали. Наверное, он мог бы попробовать познакомиться с кем-то в сети, но он почему-то был уверен, что его внешний вид непременно разочарует при встрече любого.

Вздохнув еще раз, он нашел в альбоме пустую страницу. Постукивая карандашом, поразмышлял, что бы такого нарисовать. Вспомнил, как мама раньше говорила, что его личность гораздо больше, чем тело. Может быть, если бы его тело было под стать, ему не было бы так одиноко.

Стив покачал головой. Бесплодные мечтанья и мрачные мысли ничем ему не помогут. Тем не менее, избавиться от идеи, что выгляди он как Баки, все в жизни было бы легче, оказалось непросто. Эта мысль преследовала его всю жизнь – с тоской и ревностью он наблюдал за тем, как крупные парни легко шагают по жизни, беззаботно флиртуя и очаровывая всех вокруг.

Да, теперь и у Стива были друзья, и он отчаянно любил их, но в детстве было сложно. Его единственным другом была мама, и хотя он любил ее и никогда не сожалел об этой близости, все-таки была в ней некая вынужденность.

Он мог бы кинуть сообщение Наташе – и она ответила бы тут же, никак не попрекнув его утром усталостью, или Сэму, который бы ответил через несколько минут, слова не сказав о том, что время уже не детское, даже если бы сообщение разбудило Райли. Он мог бы написать Клинту, который ответил бы – если бы телефон его работал, был включен и находился в одной с ним комнате, хотя все эти три условия сходились вместе довольно редко.

Но Стив не хотел никого из них беспокоить. У Пегги как раз был полдень, так что он решил написать ей. Потом подумал, что она же начнет беспокоиться, чего это он не спит, особенно после больницы, а он ненавидел, когда она беспокоилась. Хватит с нее волнений по его поводу.

Он набросал контуры крупного, здорового тела – мускулистого, сильного, словно выточенного из мрамора. Вот это Капитан Америка, подумал он мрачно. Никто бы не издевался, выгляди он как-то так. Может, он был бы смелее. И раньше позвал Пегги на свидание. Может, тогда бы она осталась. И он не упустил бы свой шанс.

Он захлопнул альбом и отложил его. На эту ночь с ненавистью к себе покончено. Он свернулся в комок и потер ступни о простыню в попытке согреть их. Не то чтобы это сильно помогло, так что он уставился в стену, что отделяла его от Баки, изо всех сил желая, чтобы она просто испарилась. Но ей, конечно, все было нипочем.

Стив вздохнул еще раз и закрыл глаза. Ему нужно поспать. Он лишь хотел бы, чтобы это вышло как-то попроще.

На следующее утро он проснулся еще более уставшим и мрачным. Сейчас прошлая ночь казалась просто нелепой. Он же прожил несколько лет сам по себе – и довольно неплохо! Конечно, он прекрасно справился со всем и дальше.

Он собрал волю в кулак и как раз пытался приготовить себе овсянку, когда из своей комнаты вышел Баки. Он шел шумно, натыкаясь на стены и с силой хлопая дверями, так что и без того с трудом контролируемое раздражение Стива достигло критической отметки. Он же только что после больницы. Неужели он не заслужил немного тишины и покоя?

Он заметил выражение лица Баки в оконном отражении – тот выглядел просто ужасно: взгляд расфокусированный, под глазами огромные мешки. Плюс он был бледным и дрожал.

– О, господи, – выдохнул Стив. – Я что, заразил тебя?

Баки дернул плечами, но ничего не ответил. Потом покачал головой. Стив вскинул брови.  
– Овсянку будешь?

Баки сжал губы, потом открыл было рот – и тут же закрыл его, так ничего и не ответив. Тут Стив начал беспокоиться по-настоящему.

– Горло болит?

Баки стиснул зубы. 

– Тяжелая ночь, – хриплым, каким-то мертвым голосом ответил он. Затем он включил кофеварку, и Стив едва успел поймать себя за язык, прежде чем сморозить что-нибудь в духе, что кофеин не поможет со сном.

– Ладно, – вместо этого сказал Стив, наблюдая, как Баки достает протеиновый батончик из шкафа. – Если я чем-то могу помочь, только скажи.

Баки прикусил губу и кивнул, избегая встречаться со Стивом глазами. Он налил себе кофе в кружку и развернулся к выходу из кухни. В последний момент он обернулся, и Стив понял, что смотрит на него с надеждой. Только вот на что? Что Баки останется, разделит с ним завтрак, будет шутить и смеяться? Да он выглядел как человек, побывавший в аду – так что точно нет.

Баки вернулся, достал из шкафчика миску и поставил ее перед Стивом.

– Спасибо, – удивленно сказал тот. И не то чтобы он сам не дотянулся до полки с мисками – вполне смог бы. Всего-то надо было встать на цыпочки, совсем чуть-чуть, но он бы дотянулся. Но сегодня, казалось, им обоим не до физических упражнений. Баки в ответ лишь кивнул и вернулся в комнату.

На этот раз он закрыл очень аккуратно, хотя Стив почти что хотел, чтобы он ею грохнул.

Четыре часа спустя Стив представлял собой образцового пациента: сидел в новом кресле и дышал положенными препаратами через небулайзер. Не в первый раз, но от этого любви у него к данному виду лечения не прибавилось. Что может быть глупее, чем сидеть в облаке из препаратов? В голове сами собой всплывали воспоминания о детстве, когда он как-то вот так же застрял дома с особенно сильным приступом астмы, а весь его класс совершал экскурсию в зоопарк.

Через какое-то время из комнаты показался Баки. Стив был готов предоставить столько свободного пространства, сколько тому потребуется – вот только он не знал, как это осуществить. Он мог бы, конечно, уйти в свою комнату, но он уже запустил аппарат, а значит, заперт тут как минимум еще минуты на четыре.

– Прости, – пробормотал Баки. – За утро.

– Да ладно, – быстро ответил Стив. – Без проблем.

С минуту Баки молчал, потирая затылок.   
– Так хреново уже какое-то время не было.

– Это из-за того, что ты несколько ночей в больнице провел? – обеспокоенно спросил Стив, уже заранее обо всем сожаления. Как будто не хватало того, что его собственный опыт с больницами хуже не придумаешь, он еще и Баки в это втянул.

Тот пожал плечами.   
– Может быть, – сказал он. – А может просто… так.

– Выглядишь ты вроде получше, – рискнул Стив.

– Я уже в порядке, – согласился Баки. Стив едва заметно нахмурился. Не выглядел Баки как кто-то, кто «в порядке». Он все еще был бледен, взгляд его блуждал где-то далеко, пока не встряхнулся и не вернулся в фокус.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Стив. Баки стиснул челюсти, и Стив замер. С каким удовольствием он бы выхватил только что сказанное прямо из воздуха и засунул себе обратно в рот. Сколько раз он уже огребал от других за переспрашивание? И все равно не мог перестать проделывать подобного с Баки.

– Я в порядке, – повторил Баки, теперь гораздо резче.

– Ладно, – кивнув, согласился Стив.

На минуту наступила неловкая пауза. Стив себе чуть голову не сломал, чем бы ее заполнить.

– Ты когда-нибудь видел, как космонавты возвращаются на Землю и заново привыкают к земной гравитации? – выпалил он. Баки несколько раз моргнул.

– Э… да, на самом деле, видел, – признался он. – Я вроде как был… повернут на всем космическом. В детстве.

– Я тоже, – сказал Стив. Он ткнул в сторону телека. – Там специальный выпуск про первую высадку на Луне.

У Баки даже взгляд немного посветлел.   
– Девяностых годов? Про прилунение «Новы»*?

– Угу? – кивнул Стив. – Я сам его, правда, видел уже несколько раз.

Баки фыркнул.   
– Мама грозилась что будет прятать от меня кассету с фильмом!

Стив рассмеялся.   
– У нас своей не было, но я раз в две недели брал ее в библиотеке.

Баки устроился на противоположном стороне дивана.   
– Я раньше хотел быть космонавтом.

– И вместо этого пошел в армию, – задумчиво сказал Стив. – Почему?

Баки едва заметно улыбнулся.   
– Мужчины семейства Барнс всегда служили в армии. Что-то, что ты должен сделать до того, как пойти в универ и начать строить карьеру. Просто как-то так сложилось.

– Родители тебя заставили? – с ужасом спросил Стив. Он и представить себе не мог, чтобы мама заставила его сделать хоть что-то, не говоря уже о службе в вооруженных силах. Она вообще была довольно радикально настроена по данному вопросу.

Баки покачал головой.   
– Не заставляли, – тихо ответил он. – По правде сказать, отец и не хотел, чтобы я шел. – Он пожал плечами. – Но он сам служил, так же, как дед и все дяди… ну как я мог не? – он одарил Стива еще одной смущенной улыбкой. – Думаю, стоило держаться космоса. Земле я, похоже, не очень-то по душе.

Стива просто затрясло. Он был зол, как же он был зол – Баки думал, что совершает что-то достойное уважения, что-то важное, а система просто разжевала и выплюнула его, даже не способная помочь. Он был в ярости оттого, что Баки пострадал. В ярости до белых кругов перед глазами оттого, что не может сделать ничего, чтобы заставить виновных заплатить.

Он сжал кулаки – ярость разрывала его на части – но Баки выглядел таким спокойным и печальным, что Стива немного попустило. Его гнев тут точно не поможет.

– Можем запустить с начала, – предложил он. – Я совсем немного посмотрел.

Баки улыбнулся ему.   
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Давай посмотрим.

И пусть ярость Стива ничем ему не помогла бы, но, может быть, поможет понимание.

* «Нова» – серия сверхтяжелых ракет-носителей НАСА, одна из которых доставила космонавтов США для первой высадки на Луну.

 

Стив резко проснулся от звонка в дверь. Похоже, он случайно вырубился. Подушка под ним зашевелилась, и Стив сообразил, что все это время проспал у Баки на плече. В голове немного шумело, он не помнил, как Баки оказался настолько близко – может, инициатором был Стив? – но, так или иначе, это случилось.

– Просто звонок в дверь, – пробормотал Баки, проснувшись и немедленно подобравшись, словно и не он тут только что тоже спал. – Я разберусь.

У Стива во рту все пересохло, и он закашлялся, прочищая горло и грудь, пока Баки поднимался.

– Да? – сказал Баки в интерком хриплым со сна голосом.

– Баки, это я, – раздалось в ответ. Девчоночий голос. Стив подумал, что, наверное, это одна из сестер Баки, но он не настолько хорошо их знал, чтобы различать по голосам. Голос точно звучал расстроенно.

– Бей? – нахмурившись, спросил Баки. – Поднимайся.

Он потер лицо ладонями и пригладил волосы, прежде чем нажать кнопку на домофоне. Когда Баки открыл дверь в квартиру, Стив услышал, что Бейли плачет.

– Бейли, что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Баки. Он потянулся к ней, положил руки на плечи.

– Я крупно поругалась с мамой, – всхлипнула она. – Мне нужно было оттуда свалить.

– Ладно, эй, ну что ты, – Баки втащил ее в квартиру и закрыл дверь. Стив сел и вопросительно посмотрел на Баки. Он в ответ пожал плечами и усадил Бейли на диван.

– Что случилось? – спросил он, устраиваясь рядом.

Бейли смахнула со щек слезы.   
– Я всего-то хотела пойти на вечеринку, а мама просто взбесилась! Я так устала, что она психует просто потому, что я отчаянно хочу подружиться хоть с кем-то! И мы орали друг на друга и я... я сказала… – она резко замолчала, снова расплакавшись, отчего Баки покачал головой, а потом притянул ее, уткнув головой себе в плечо.

– Все хорошо, – прошептал он. – Мы со всем разберемся.

Он выглядел более собранным, более уверенным в себе, и Стив отметил этот разительный контраст с тем, каким потерянным и неуверенным Баки был всего час назад. Стресс заставляет его действовать, подумал Стив. Ему нужно что-то делать, чтобы не копаться у себя в голове.

– Я сказала, что ненавижу ее и жду – не дождусь, когда уже уеду, – призналась Бейли, когда достаточно успокоилась, чтобы продолжать. Она хлюпнула носом, и Стив взял с журнального стола коробку с салфетками и протянул ей. Он расставил такие коробки по всей квартире.

– О, Бей, – выдохнул Баки. – Не фига себе.

– Знаю, – Бейли сидела, уставившись на руки.

– Уверен, она знает что это не так, – добавил Баки. – Правда. Она знает, что ты просто расстроена.

Бейли пожала плечами.   
– Но тем не менее, я это сказала.

– Угу.

Стив не мог сообразить, не стоит ли ему уйти к себе. Все это все больше походило на доверительную беседу между братом и сестрой, никаких пришлых, но вот сообразить, что более неловко – оставаться тут или подняться и уйти, он не мог.

– Могу я остаться тут? – спросила Бейли. – Хотя бы на ночь?

Баки заколебался, быстро посмотрел на Стива.   
– Ну…

– Конечно, можешь, – оборвал его Стив. Он видел, что Баки готов сказать “нет”, лишь бы не заставлять Стива чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, но все в нем – от рук, что отчаянно обнимали ее за плечи, до взгляда, в котором плескалась решимость, говорили об обратном.

– Но мы сообщим маме, что ты тут, – добавил Баки. – Она будет волноваться, если ты просто вот так растворишься после большой разборки.

Бейли кивнула.   
– Я не хочу с ней разговаривать.

– Я сам ей скажу. – успокоил ее Баки. – Почему бы тебе пока не пойти и не умыться? И сопли подбери!

Она неуверенно рассмеялась и ушла в сторону ванной. Баки повернулся к Стиву.

– Ты уверен, что все в порядке? – тихо спросил он. – Она же… ждет что мы положим ее в комнате для гостей.

Об этом Стив не подумал. А может, не отдавая себе отчета, подумал, и в этом был своего рода коварный план со стороны подсознания, чтобы больше не пришлось спать одному. Баки, наверное, от этого, мягко говоря, не в восторге.

– Прости, – сказал Стив. – Я об этом даже не подумал. Просто… она выглядит такой расстроенной, и мне показалось, ты хочешь чтобы она осталась… – Он пожал плечами. – Если что, я могу спать тут, на диване. Мы можем сказать, что мне надо спать сидя или что-то в этом роде.

– А тебе надо? – спросил Баки. – Спать сидя?

– Ну, особого вреда от этого не будет, – заюлил Стив. Баки посмотрел на него.

– Я не против спать вместе, – сказал он. – И ты только что после больницы и тебе нужно спать в нормальной кровати.

Стив почувствовал, как в груди что-то трепыхнулось. Этой ночью он будет спать не один. Баки будет с ним. Такой теплый – и он позаботится о том, чтобы у Стива не мерзли ноги.

Стив пожал плечами, стараясь, чтобы жест вышел нейтральным.   
– Ну, в одной так в одной.

– Отлично, – сказал Баки.

– Отлично, – согласился Стив. Затем он вспомнил, в каком состоянии его комната. – Ой, а может, ты пока ее отвлечешь, и я немного приберусь?

Баки покачал головой.   
– Я сам.

– Ты уберешь в моей комнате? – неверяще спросил Стив. – Да ни за что.

– У тебя там что, неприличные рисунки со мной по стенам развешаны? – поддразнил Баки. Стив едва заметно покраснел. Не было у него неприличных картинок, хотя рисунки с Баки были. Не то чтобы он думал, что Баки будет против, но почему-то неловкости это не убавило.

– А как мы объясним, что все мои вещи там? – спросил Стив, поднимаясь с дивана. Как минимум он собирался перестелить постель, собрать грязную одежду с пола и выбросить разбросанные повсюду использованные бумажные платочки.

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Э, ну, это как раз тот момент, когда моя репутация сумасшедшего может оказаться полезной.

– Ты не сумасшедший, – отрезал Стив. Баки закатил глаза, но едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Ну, тогда можем сказать, что мне немного не по себе, когда комната захламлена.

– И почему тебе от такого должно быть не по себе? – спросил Стив. Баки был очень последовательным человеком в отношении многих вещей, и если Стив давал себе труд задуматься, то обычно он понимал стоящую за этим логику, но вот связи между случившимся с Баки и захламленностью помещения уловить не мог, как ни старался.

Баки снова улыбнулся, хотя на этот раз улыбка вышла гадкой. Ну, настолько гадкой, насколько это вообще было возможно в его исполнении – что-то привлекательное в ней все равно осталось.   
– А люди обычно не задают вопросов, когда я говорю, что мне что-то не нравится, – признался он.

– Даже твоя семья?

Баки разом поскучнел.   
– Особенно моя семья. Они просто… не хотят меня расстраивать. Пылинки сдувают.

Стив кивнул. Это было понятно. От необходимости что-то говорить его спасло возвращение Бейли из ванной.

– Дай я пока постель тебе постелю, – сказал Стив, приоткрывая дверь так, чтобы едва удалось туда втиснуться и не продемонстрировать, какой там беспорядок.

Так быстро, как только смог, он снял с кровати постель – вышло не особенно быстро, учитывая, что два дня назад он еще лежал в больнице с пневмонией. Он скатал ее в рулон, запихнул обувь в платяной шкаф, посрывал рисунки, что висели над кроватью, собрал лекарства, альбом и всяческий мусор, что валялся вокруг кровати.

Когда Баки переступил порог с чистым бельем в руках, он аж замер, увидев какую кучу всего тащит Стив.   
– Ого, – сказал он. – Выглядит так, словно ты тут живешь. – Он криво ухмыльнулся над собственной шуткой, и Стив недобро на него посмотрел.

Баки рассмеялся и подошел прямо к кровати, чтобы застелить ее.   
– Бейли пока смотрит телек, – пояснил он. – Может, и не заметит, если ты тихонько прокрадешься в прачечную.

– Прошмыгну как мышь, – хитро пообещал Стив. Конечно, у него ничего не вышло, но она лишь улыбнулась, заметив его. Может, подумала, что он такой вот невероятно радушный хозяин, который просто не может без чистых простыней для гостя – не важно, спали на них прошлой ночью или нет. Раньше у Стива и мысли бы не возникло сделать что-то подобное, но, может, просто потому что у него и ночевать-то было некому.

Перед дверью в комнату Баки он притормозил. Нужно было войти – чтобы оставить лекарства и альбом. Но это же комната Баки. Не хотелось нарушать ничьих границ.

– Ты очки забыл, – голос Баки заставил Стива подпрыгнуть. Баки протянулся и поверх плеча Стива, распахнул дверь, вскидывая брови. – Думаешь, она кусается?

Стив не ответил, просто вошел следом за Баки. Комната выглядела просто безупречно: кровать заправлена по линейке, дверь в гардеробную закрыта, и единственное, что с натяжкой можно было бы назвать лишним – это аккуратные стопки книг на столе.

– Ого, – вырвалось у Стива. – Ты просто чистюля. Да, Бет об этом упоминала, но тем не менее. Так чисто!

– А ты нет? – в голосе Баки звучала настороженность. Вместо ответа Стив лишь пожал плечами. Да, он нет. Может, потому что он был единственным ребенком, у которого всегда была собственная комната, и никому не было дела до небольшого беспорядка. Маме, конечно, не нравилось, но она позволяла ему обустраивать свою комнату как захочется, в рамках разумного, конечно.

– Я всегда поддерживаю чистоту в общественных зонах, – начал оправдываться Стив. Баки открыл было рот, но потом, видимо, передумал и лишь покачал головой.

– Ты уже вашей маме рассказал? – спросил Стив. Баки кивнул.

– Угу. Она… расстроена, – по голосу можно было понять, что это явное преуменьшение. – Но она рада, что Бейли у нас. А то есть у нее не самые подходящие друзья, вызывающие у родителей серьезное беспокойство.

Стив все еще думал об этих словах, пока они собирались ужинать – Бейли была просто само очарование и обходительность. Да, она все еще выглядела мрачноватой, но Стив, если уж на то пошло, не особенно хорошо разбирался в особенностях поведения девочек-подростков. Конечно, он тоже когда-то был в этом возрасте, но стадия подросткового бунта миновала его. Мама была довольно радикально настроенным человеком, так что бунтом с его стороны было бы проголосовать за республиканцев вместо социал-демократов, но так низко Стив бы никогда не пал.

Пока Баки резал овощи для салата, Стив открыл духовку, чтобы проверить, как разогревается лазанья.

– У нас ужин прямо как у больших, – похвастался Баки. – Ты только посмотри на нас.

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Угу, прямо серьезные взрослые люди. Мама все приготовила и оставила в холодильнике.

Баки отмахнулся.   
– Мелочи какие.

Бейли тоже пришла на кухню и строилась на барном стуле.   
– Помощь нужна? – спросила она.

– Неа, мы почти закончили, – ответил ей Баки. – Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

– А можно мне пиво? – спросила она. Баки выронил ложки, которыми мешал салат. 

– Что? – спросил он. – Бей, тебе всего восемнадцать!*

Бейли закатила глаза.   
– А ты типа в моем возрасте не пил, да?

– Э, ну, иногда на вечеринках, но привычки вот так небрежно спрашивать пиво перед ужином у меня не было! – Баки аж покраснел. – С кем ты, черт побери, только дружишь?

– О господи, ты прям как мама, – заявила Бейли обвиняющим тоном. – Все плохое исключительно от друзей-хулиганов, с которыми я провожу так много времени, да?

– Ну, я же тебя знаю, и ты бы не стала…

– Не надо говорить, чего бы я не стала! – сердито оборвала его Бейли.

– Эй, – осторожно вмешался Стив. – Почему бы нам… не перестать говорить об этом прямо сейчас? Давайте поедим, а? Бейли, у нас есть сок и вода. Или миндальное молоко, но ты его, скорее всего, пить не захочешь.

– И, мелкая, никто из нас двоих не пьет алкоголь, – отметил Баки. Стив посмотрел на него. Он много раз слышал, как Баки звал так Бет и Бейли – «мелкая» – но вот только ему почему-то казалось, что сейчас для подобного прозвища время не самое подходящее.

– Я буду сок, – все тем же напряженным голосом ответила Бейли.

– Будет прямо через секунду, – тем же тоном ответил Баки.

И, даже не задумываясь о том, что он творит, а просто увидев, как застыли плечи Баки, наливающего сестре сок, Стив потянулся, на минуту обнял его и легко сжал. Он тут же замер, забеспокоившись, не перегнул ли. Да, они проделали длинный путь с момента их не самого удачного начала, а после нескольких ночей в одной кровати с прикосновениями друг к другу стало получше, но вместе с тем была огромная разница между тем, что он только что сделал, и случайным касанием рук при подъеме по лестнице, например.

Баки мягко, по-доброму улыбнулся ему, а затем потянулся и поцеловал Стива в щеку. Стив, не справившись с собой, уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Мягко говоря, это было неожиданно, но при этом он практически против своей воли улыбнулся в ответ.

Баки демонстративно указал ему глазами на Бейли. О. Точно. Они же не одни. Наверное, она думает, что они одурманены друг другом. Внутри заворочалось некое неуютное чувство, которому Стив не смог бы дать названия. Проигнорировав его, Стив искренне улыбнулся Баки.

* В США пить/покупать алкоголь можно только начиная с двадцати одного года.

***  
За обедом Стив старался поддерживать светскую беседу, но Баки обменивался с Бейли такими мрачными взглядами, что в конце концов он сдался. Баки нахмурился, принимая виноватый вид, а потом накрыл ладонью руку Стива и легко сжал ее. И у Стива снова что-то екнуло внутри.

Закончив с ужином, Бейли вызвалась помыть посуду, а Стив с Баки упаковали остатки еды и убрали их в холодильник.

– Ты не объелся? – спросил Баки у Стива. – Ты всю неделю почти ничего не ел. Плюс, ты что-то говорил про язву.

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Я в порядке. Думаю, если что-то не так, мы скоро поймем.

– Ага, поймем, если тебя на меня вырвет, – пошутил Баки. Стив фыркнул.

– Если меня вырвет на тебя, ты отплатишь мне тем же.

– Эй, меня на такое так просто не раскачать, – запротестовал Баки.

– Да ты это из одной врожденной вредности сделаешь, – парировал Стив. Баки засмеялся.

– По-моему, ты сейчас про себя говоришь. Это ты у нас просто комок нервов.

– Негодования, – с достоинством поправил его Стив. – Весь мой гнев – праведный.

Баки снова рассмеялся, и этот беззаботный звук заставил Стива ухмыльнуться. Он подумал, так ли много людей могут похвастаться тем, что стали причиной вот такого смеха Баки. После его возращения домой. Наверное, не слишком много.

Стив глянул по сторонам – и заметил, что Бейли смотрит на них. На губах ее застыла легкая улыбка, и Стив внезапно засмущался. Он никогда особо не думал, как развитие их отношений смотрится со стороны. Бейли, заметив взгляд Стива, лишь покачала головой.

– Вы такие милые, – мягко сказала она, явно предлагая мир. Баки улыбнулся ей и обнял Стива за талию, отчего тот весь покрылся мурашками – металлическая рука холодила даже через одежду.

– Стараемся, – пошутил Баки. Стив не знал, куда деть собственные руки. Обычно, если кто-то обнимал его, он отвечал тем же – или же стряхивал их, в зависимости от ситуации. Но как он мог тут ответить? Не то чтобы у него был в этом большой опыт. Так что он просто устроил ладонь у Баки на спине между лопаток. Мускулы под рукой были такими выпуклыми и напряженными.

– Ничего себе, – непроизвольно сказал он. Впечатляло и тот, как классно был Баки сложен, и то, как он напряжен. Бейли и Баки разом вопросительно посмотрели на него. – О. Э. Тебе нужен массаж.

Бели скривилась.   
– Ну, гадость. Я вообще-то тоже тут.

Баки закатил глаза, глянув на нее.   
– Да я в порядке, – сказал он Стиву.

– Бак, я же чувствую, какая у тебя спина, – запротестовал Стив. – Мышцы как канаты.

Баки начал было что-то бормотать, но быстро вспомнил, что с ними в комнате его младшая сестра – и Стив коротко хмыкнул.

– Может, посмотрим что-нибудь? – предложил Баки, меняя тему. – А то Стиву надо еще небулазером подышать.

Стив вспыхнул.   
– Ты что, мои рекомендации наизусть выучил?

– Типа того, – невозмутимо ответил Баки.

– Ты просто невыносим, – посочувствовала Бейли Стиву. – С ума сходишь, когда кто-то болеет.

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Просто хочу чтобы Стив поскорее поправился.

У Стива в груди разлилось тепло – и к проводимому сейчас лечению это не имело никакого отношения.

Пока они смотрели какой-то фильм про стихийные бедствия – он вроде видел его уже в старших классах, он снова заснул на Баки.

– Стиви, пошли, – прошептал Баки, поддерживая его за плечи теплыми руками. – Пора в кровать.

– Спокойной ночи, – пожелала им Бейли, скрывшись в комнате Стива.

Сон со Стива как рукой сняло – до него внезапно дошло, что он забыл принести пижаму. Обычно-то он спал в одних трусах, но вместе с Баки…

– О, вот держи, – сказал Баки, заметив его беспокойство, и протянул полинявшую от стирок футболку явно армейского происхождения.

– Спасибо, – смущенно пробормотал Стив, чувствуя себя неловко. 

Баки ушел в ванную, и Стиву пришлось дожидаться своей очереди почистить зубы и снять линзы. Когда он вернулся, Баки в трусах и футболке уже лежал в кровати. Стив одернул себя – он ведет себя глупо, ничего такого во всем этом нет. Они спали рядом пять ночей подряд. Он приподнял край одеяла с другой стороны кровати, там, где Баки уже выстроил батарею из двух сотен подушек – чтобы Стиву было чем обложиться – и забрался под него. Баки тут же пристроился у него за спиной, обвив руками талию, а ногами – ступни. Стив едва слышно вздохнул. Как же хорошо.

– Ночи, – прошептал Баки Стиву в плечо.

– Ночи, – эхом отозвался Стив, тут же проваливаясь в глубокий сон без сновидений.


	12. Глава 12

Стив проснулся в одиночестве и в первый момент совершенно не удивился – это было привычно. А вот к запаху Баки вокруг он привычен не был, потому не сразу сообразил, что засыпал не один. Он потянулся и зевнул, задаваясь вопросом, куда делся Баки.

Из гостиной доносились голоса, и Стив решил выбираться из кровати, но тут же вспомнил, что на нем нет пижамы. Будь в гостиной лишь Баки, он бы, не смутившись, вышел в одних трусах, да даже если бы там был кто-то из их друзей. Но там была младшая сестра Баки, совсем ребенок.

К тому же она девушка, а Стив всегда сильно робел в их присутствии, даже рядом с девушками, к которым у него не было романтического интереса. Потребовалось время, прежде чем он смог нормально вести себя с Наташей. Но джинсы его, казалось, просто исчезли с пола, и Стив не знал, что тут предпринять. Он немного проголодался – впервые за эту неделю, ну и его мочевой пузырь уже давно подавал признаки недовольства.

Стив осторожно приоткрыл шкаф, проверяя, не туда ли Баки убрал его штаны. Но там была лишь обувь Баки, выстроенная в аккуратную линию – много, много обуви – и одежда на плечиках. Какие-то костюмы даже убраны в специальные чехлы. Насколько же Баки опрятнее него самого.

Озадаченно нахмурившись, Стив подошел к комоду и открыл верхний ящик. Белье и носки. В следующем отсеке оказались футболки, потом джинсы и наконец в самом нижнем – домашние штаны и шорты.

Стив раздраженно вздохнул. Где же его штаны? Это что, какой-то розыгрыш? Может, сейчас откуда-то выпрыгнет Эштон Катчер и скажет, что его снимает скрытая камера? С Баки бы сталось. Но Стив хотел в туалет, и его терпение уже было на пределе. Из соображений не ранить собственное эго он даже не стал примиряться к джинсам Баки, а схватил первые попавшиеся домашние штаны с завязками на талии. Он утонул даже в них, но они хотя бы не сваливались с его тощей задницы.

Он рванул прямиком в ванную, едва не намочив штаны, а когда шел через холл на кухню, услышал свое имя.

– …Стив болеет, и хотя ему вроде немного получше, я не хочу, чтобы он опять попал в больницу, – сказал Баки.

– Я тоже не хочу! – даже по голову Бейли было слышно, что в этом месте она закатила глаза. – Я же абсолютно здорова!

– Ты так думаешь, но кто знает, – возразил Баки. – Может, нам стоит надеть маски.

– Маски? – неверяще переспросила Бейли. – Почему мы должны надевать маски, а не он?

– Потому что я не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя неловко, – ответил Баки тоном человека, уверенного в свой логике. Стив потер глаза – было еще слишком рано, чтобы вступать в полемику вроде этой.

– А ты не думаешь, что он скорее будет чувствовать себя неловко, если мы будем расхаживать вокруг него в масках? – ткнула его Бейли в очевидное.

Стив положил конец препирательству, зайдя на кухню. Бейли хватило приличий выглядеть немного смущенной. А вот Баки – нет.

– Никаких масок, – предупредил Стив еще до того, как Баки успел сказать слово. Бейли прыснула. Баки поднял руки в защитном жесте.

– Просто один из вариантов.

– Ну как-то я дожил до сегодня и безо всяких карантинов, а? – сказал Стив.

– Отлично, – вздохнул Баки. – Давайте тогда позавтракаем.

Стив посмотрел на него, нахмурившись.   
– А вот не надо…

– …говорить тебе, что делать, – передразнил его Баки еще до того, как Стив успел закончить фразу. Он вскинул брови. – Ты же все равно сюда поесть пришел.

– Какой-то ты слишком жизнерадостный сегодня, – пробормотал Стив. Бейли рассмеялась.

– Да он всегда такой по утрам! Ты что, обычно допоздна спишь и раньше не замечал?

Стив выразительно посмотрел на Баки. Он же несколько раз видел его по утрам, и ни разу это не было как сегодня. Баки отвел глаза и Стив подумал, что эту тему развивать не стоит.

– Ну теперь-то мы поедим? – спросила Бейли, не замечая их переглядываний. – Я могу слона съесть.

– Могла бы и раньше поесть, – сказал Баки, водружая кастрюлю на плиту.

– Ты сам сказал, что надо дождаться Стива! – возмутилась Бейли.  
– Не говорил! – отрезал Баки, подтаскивая к себе хлеб и яйца. Щеки его слегка покраснели. Бейли издала тот негодующе-утомленный выдох, на который способны только подростки, и уперла руки в боки.

– Ну, ладно, ты хотя бы готовишь французские тосты, – немного успокоилась она. Стив ощутил, что щеки пылают. Баки ждал его? Стив посмотрел на часы – было полдесятого. И как долго ждал? Стив понятия не имел, когда Баки поднялся, но тот явно уже успел принять душ, а значит, до этого сходил на пробежку. Наверное, он уже умирал от голода.

– Вы не должны были меня ждать, – сказал Стив.

– Мы не ждали, – произнес Баки убедительно. Он посмотрел на ступни Стива, почти погребенные под слишком длинными штанинами, и расплылся в ухмылке. До Стива внезапно дошло, что он одет в штаны и армейскую футболку Баки.

– Я не нашел джинсы, – пробормотал Стив, краснея по-настоящему.

– Черт, прости, – извинился Баки. – Я собирал белье в стирку, а они лежали на полу, так что я подумал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я и их закинул. Они в сушилке.

– О, спасибо, – Стив не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, это был такой толстый намек не разбрасывать свои вещи или для Баки любая лежащая на полу вещь автоматически попадает в разряд «стирка». Как бы то ни было, теперь у него будут чистые джинсы.

А еще – французские тосты. Совместная жизнь с Баки дарила ему все больше и больше плюшек.

Бейли засобиралась после обеда. Она нахмурилась, когда Баки спросил ее, куда это она и с кем она собирается тусить, не ответила на вопрос и, захлопнув за собой дверь, оставила Баки во взвинченном состоянии.

– Не знаю, куда она пошла, – отрывисто сказал он. – А вдруг она вляпается в неприятности?

– Она тебе позвонит, – уверенно сказал Стив, немного злясь на Бейли за то, что та накрутила брата.

– Может, – пробормотал Баки, хватаясь за телефон и принимаясь строчить сообщения – наверное маме. 

– Конечно, позвонит, – более настойчиво повторил Стив. – Ты же сам видишь, к кому она пришла, когда была расстроена и нуждалась в приюте. Она знает, что ты всегда ей рад.

Баки на мгновение застыл.   
– Не считая того, что вчера я психанул на нее из-за пива.

– Ну, да, это было немного странно, – согласился Стив. – Но я думаю, она просто проверяла тебя, как ты на такое отреагируешь. – Про себя он подумал, что вроде бы подобное подростки делают в передачах по телеку.

– Она еще такая маленькая, – сказал Баки, качая головой. – Я помню день, когда она родилась.

– Но ты-то сам пил в свои восемнадцать, – напомнил ему Стив.

– Это другое, – возразил Баки.

– Почему? Потому что она девушка? – спросил Стив, начиная заводиться. Баки раздраженно вздохнул.

– Не знаю! Может быть. Наверное, да – но я просто так чувствую, без каких-то особых мотивов. – Он скривился, заметив удивленное выражение на лице Стива. – Я же выслушал тогда твою пламенную лекцию про мужские привилегии и патернализм, к тому же, не хочу тебя расстраивать, Стив, но ты не единственный человек на планете, кто читал книги про женские права.

Стив закрыл рот – теперь он не знал, что сказать. Он тоже думал, что восемнадцать – это немного рановато для распития алкоголя за ужином, но сам-то он вообще никогда не пил, так что и не знал, что тут нормально. Со стороны семейство Баки казалось немного консервативным, хотя и очень дружным, так что трудно сказать, слишком остро Бейли реагирует или нет.

– В любом случае, скорее всего я так реагирую, потому что она моя младшая сестра, – теперь немного мягче продолжил Баки. – Вроде как я должен о ней заботиться, так? Постараться, чтобы с ней не случилось ничего плохого.

Стив смотрел, как Баки склонил голову, почти коснувшись подбородком груди, как на лбу его прорезались морщины, и покачал головой, вспоминая, как Баки безвылазно провел три дня в больнице, погружаясь в жуткие воспоминания, лишь бы не оставлять там Стива в одиночестве.

– Ты не должен заботиться обо всех и каждом, – сказал Стив. – Подумай сначала о себе.

Сэм, услышь он, что Стив говорит кому-то подобное, смеялся бы до икоты над ироничностью ситуации. Стив все еще хранил ту карточку, что Сэм как-то приклеил ему на зеркало после смерти мамы. Накарябанные жутким почерком Сэма, строчки гласили: «Если по каждому плакать кровавыми слезами, то просто умрешь от потери крови».

Но Сэма тут не было, а значит, Стив мог следовать правилу «делай как я говорю, а не как делаю» и раздавать советы, которые сам получал миллион раз.

Но Баки, конечно, закатил глаза.   
– Ладно, ладно, Стив. У самого-то рыльце не в пушку?

Стив фыркнул.   
– Я-то ни с кем не ношусь.

Баки нарочито громко, театрально рассмеялся.   
– Да пятьдесят процентов твоего согласия быть тут – в твоей любви к благотворительности.

– Неправда! – возмутился Стив.

– Так и есть, – тихо сказал Баки. – Я понимаю. Это нормально. Ты хороший человек, тебе стало жалко и все такое. Я не злюсь.

– Я тут потому, что ты мне нравишься! – выпалил Стив. На лице Баки проступило удивление, и он слабо улыбнулся. Так что Стив поспешил добавить: – Ну, и потому что твои родители мне платят.

Баки фыркнул, а потом закинул Стиву руку на шею и взял в захват. Стив пискнул и попытался увернуться. Баки легко отпустил его, а затем ржал до тех пор, пока его левая рука вдруг не дернулась как-то странно.

– Ой, – вскрикнул Стив. – Что это было?

Баки помотал головой.   
– Иногда ее немного клинит. Это же экспериментальный образец, понимаешь?

– Может, когда-нибудь они и бионические легкие изобретут, – задумчиво протянул Стив, доставая коробку с небулазйером.

– Ага, и обзовут как-нибудь по-дурацки, типа «Железные легкие», и все вокруг будут недовольны, – отметил Баки. Стив рассмеялся.

– Ладно, ты понял, о чем я. Уверен, в моем организме все не помешало бы заменить, – и хотя Стив знал, что до конца замаскировать горечь слов ему не удалось, он постарался компенсировать это ироничной улыбкой. – Хм, может, тогда бы я выглядел круче, – добавил он.

Баки посмотрел на него, нахмурившись.   
– Ты и так довольно крут.

Стив закатил глаза.   
– Ага, конечно. Слуховой аппарат, очки и ингалятор, торчащий из кармана – просто воплощение крутости.

Баки пожал плечами.   
– По мне, так все как надо.

Стив чуть покраснел. Баки с его высокими скулами и потрясающими голубыми глазами, просто чертова эротическая фантазия, говорит, что с его точки зрения Стив – то, что «надо». И не то чтобы он был первым, от кого Стив слышал подобное: Сэм неустанно повторял ему, какой он симпатичный, Наташа постоянно пыталась выпнуть на свидание, потому что считала, что держать его в четырех стенах – просто преступление против человечества, но почему-то из уст Баки это воспринималось совсем по-другому.  
Может, потому что между ними не было долгих лет знакомства. И уж точно не потому, что Баки так красив – все друзья Стива были невероятно привлекательными. Да и не были слова Баки какими-то особыми комплиментами. Но почему-то именно они заставляли Стива краснеть и запинаться.

Вот и сейчас он не знал, что на такое ответить, но Баки, казалось, ответа и не ждал. Поэтому они снова вернулись к просмотру передачи по телеку, но Стив периодически незаметно поглядывал на Баки до самого вечера.

 

Они просидели на диване перед телеком до одиннадцати. Они смотрели фильм, сюжетную нить которого Стив утратил уже час назад, слишком уставший, чтобы на чем-то сосредоточиться. Однако в кровать идти не хотелось.

Проблема заключалась в том, что ему не хотелось спать в одиночестве, а причины этого не делать он придумать не мог.

Да, хорошо, теперь, когда до него это дошло, он мог признать – ему одиноко. Он истосковался по прикосновениям, и может быть – может быть! – обнимашки с кем-то приятным – это не так уж и плохо. И – что самое приятное – Баки тоже давал пообнимать себя.

Но Стив понятия не имел, можно ли просто сказать что-то вроде: «Эй, как насчет и сегодня поспать вместе?» Не похоже это на то, что обычно говорят перед сном кому-то, с кем не то что секса, но и вообще отношений не было и не намечалось.

Ну, в смысле, какие-то отношения у них были, мысленно возразил себе Стив. С технической точки зрения они вообще женаты. Он снова мельком глянул на Баки. Тот развалился на диване, уложив голову на ладонь, а локоть на подлокотник. Он выглядел скучающим, уставшим и немного мрачным, и Стив окончательно упал духом. Баки точно не выглядел как человек, к которому стоит приставать с просьбами.

Баки глянул в его сторону и перехватил взгляд Стива.   
– Ты собрался в кровать? – ровно спросил он. Затаив дыхание, Стив кивнул.

– Что-то устал, – сказал он лишь бы сказать хоть что-то.

– Я тоже, – поддержал Баки. Он взял пульт и выключил телевизор.

Никто не двинулся. Баки сделал глубокий вдох, и Стив выжидающе посмотрел на него, на что-то надеясь, но Баки выдохнул и закрыл рот. В комнате было темно и тихо. Выждав еще минуту, Стив собрал в кулак остатки достоинства и поднялся. Не будет он сидеть тут, как брошенный щенок, надеясь на крохи внимания.

– Ладно, – сказал он, дернув плечом. Баки кивнул и наклонился, поднимая с пола стакан из-под воды. Стива накрыло волной разочарования, гораздо более сильной, чем позволительно в подобной ситуации. Он просто больше не хочет спать один. Он так от этого устал. Наверное, ему и правда стоит начать с кем-нибудь встречаться.

Казалось, он никогда не заснет, одинокий и замерзший, но в конце концов у него как-то получилось, потому что он вдруг резко проснулся от стука в гостиной, за которым последовал грохот. Растерянно протерев глаза, Стив сел и попытался нащупать очки. Он слышал, как кто-то бродит неподалеку, бормоча себе под нос. Может, их грабят? Он осторожно выбрался из постели и огляделся в поисках чего-то, чем можно было бы вооружиться. Единственное, что подходило на эту роль – забытый Наташей зонт; на нем был рисунок из утят, купающихся в луже. Выглядел он… сокрушительно.

Вооружившись до зубов, с сердцем, колотящимся где-то в горле, Стив распахнул дверь и прыжком ворвался в гостиную, чтобы обнаружить там… Баки.

Стив уже открыл было рот, чтобы не выбирая выражений оповестить Баки, что он думает по поводу его ночных блужданий, когда тот повернул голову и уставился на Стива. Лицо его было совершенно пустым, лишь взгляд блуждал по Стиву – в трусах, махровых носках и с зонтом в утятах.

Баки сказал что-то, что Стив не разобрал – то ли потому, что Баки говорил на другом языке, то ли – из-за того, что Стив повернулся к нему неслышащим ухом. Голос Баки был таким же пустым и безэмоциональным. Он шагнул ближе плавным, скользящим движением, напоминающим о грации пантер, которых Стив раньше часто наблюдал и рисовал в зоопарке.

– Баки? – осторожно позвал он.

Тот замер, нахмурившись. Стив не знал, то ли ему шагнуть навстречу, то ли назад, подальше от Баки, но раз уж он никогда не бежал с места драки, он сделал шаг вперед.

– Баки, – повторил он, теперь более уверенным, хотя и по-прежнему мягким тоном, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал успокаивающе. По телу Баки прошла судорога, его всего словно разом тряхнуло – со Стивом иногда такое бывало.

– Нет, – голос Баки звучал грубо, взгляд остановился на зонте, который Стив все еще держал перед собой. Стив тут же уронил его на пол, поднял руки вверх, показывая, что они пусты. Баки все так же смотрел на зонт, на вызывающе желтых утят, а потом вцепился одной рукой в другую. Он впивался левой рукой в правую, оставляя на коже глубокие красные вмятины.

– Баки, перестань, – ровно попросил Стив, отчаянно желая схватить его за руку. На коже виднелись застарелые синяки, и Стив подумал, как часто Баки такое с собой делает. Ничего такого он раньше не замечал. – Баки! – теперь он говорил громче, строже, и на этот раз Баки глубоко вздохнул, и выражение его лица разом изменилось, наполнилось пониманием.

– О господи, Стив, – сказал он дрожащим голосом. – Мне надо… уйти. Я не могу остаться тут, с тобой.

– Чт… Баки, о чем ты говоришь? – изумился Стив.

– Я опасен! – резко ответил Баки. Он смотрел на свои запястья, на красные пятна по форме пальцев, уже наливающиеся синяками, и даже не пытался скрыть слезы. – Я мог причинить тебе вред!

– Но ты этого не сделал, – возразил Стив, чувствуя, как его накрывает дежавю – то же самое было в первую ночь на озере. – Баки, ну пожалуйста.

– Куда мне идти? – Баки явно вело, он говорил сам с собой. – Домой нельзя. Господи, а что если мелкие вернулись, а я так провалюсь?

– Баки, ты никуда не пойдешь, – твердо сказал Стив. – Кроме как в кровать.

– Мне нельзя спать, – ужаснулся Баки. – Кто знает, что еще я могу натворить.

– Что, если я лягу с тобой? – предложил Стив. – Всякий раз, как мы спали вместе, все было хорошо.

Баки шарахнулся от него.   
– Ты, блин, издеваешься? Мы спали в разных комнатах, и я все равно добрался до тебя. В этот раз я успел себя остановить, но это не значит, что я не причиню тебе вреда в следующий. Лучше тебе держаться от меня подальше.

Стив сжал губы. Как же его бесило, когда Баки говорил о себе как о чем-то опасном, но с другой стороны… трудно было отрицать, что сердце все еще бухало в груди при воспоминании о пустоте в глазах Баки, о том, как он скользнул к Стиву, такой настойчивый и смертельно опасный.

– Пойду к Дугану, – пробормотал Баки, запуская пятерню в волосы. – Он может… сможет остановить меня, если потребуется.

– Нет, – сказал Стив. – Баки, ну правда, все в порядке.

Тот покачал головой, направляясь к своей комнате.   
– Не в порядке.

Минуту спустя он вышел уже в толстовке с капюшоном и уличных ботинках, и прошел к двери, по-прежнему не глядя Стиву в глаза. Открыв дверь, он замер, все еще стоя спиной к Стиву, и на секунду тому показалось, что сейчас он передумает. Но потом плечи Баки опустились.

– Прости, что напугал тебя, – сказал он и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

Остаток ночи Стива колотило. Ему так и не удалось толком поспать, но на этот раз не потому что в груди ныло от одиночества. Он даже подумал, что выбрал бы одиночество. Вместо этого он не мог перестать думать о совершенно пустом выражении, застывшем в глаза Баки. Да, иногда даже у бодрствующего Баки бывал безжизненный взгляд, но на этот раз все выглядело по-другому. Было страшно, и не потому что Баки делал себе больно.

Где он в это время пребывал мыслями? Ответ был довольно очевиден, и от этого в груди у Стива становилось еще тяжелее. Баки думал, что он снова в лагере, в плену, что его снова мучают и пытают. Думал, что Стив один из тех, кто делает ему больно.

Стив дернулся и повернулся на бок. Он не мог выкинуть из головы совершеннейший ужас, что стоял у Баки в глазах. Его просто скручивало от злости. Случившееся с Баки и раньше злило его до потери сознания, но он справлялся с собой ради Баки. Теперь же Баки рядом не было, и Стив отпустил себя.

Как кто-то вообще мог сделать подобное с живым человеком? С таким, как Баки? С тем, кто был таким вежливым и внимательным с матерью и сестрами, кто старался любым способом порадовать друзей и заботился о Стиве? Кто, если верить одной из историй, рассказанной Дуганом на прошлой неделе, как-то потратил в пустыне полдня на то, чтобы успокоить новобранца, затосковавшего по дому?

Стив сел на кровати – он не мог больше лежать. Ему нужно было что-то сделать, хоть что-то, хоть как-то помочь. Единственная проблема – он не знал, чем. Поэтому он сделал то, что делал всегда в моменты неуверенности – схватил альбом и карандаш и начал рисовать.

Ему хотелось показать Баки, каким он, Стив, его видит, хорошим парнем с добрым сердцем, который делает все возможное, чтобы по кусочкам собрать себя заново и начать все сначала после того, как жизнь подложила ему такую подлянку. Возможно, самую подлую из возможных. Так что Стив нарисовал Баки: смеющимся, улыбающимся, с Эллой и Джейми на руках, готовящим французские тосты, только что проснувшимся – таким сонным, взъерошенным и помятым.

Стив моргнул. Ну, темы рисунков немного вышли за запланированные границы, с другой стороны, в этом тоже была та затаенная мягкость, что Баки обычно скрывал от других, так что Стив лишь пожал плечами и вернулся с штриховке щетины на подбородке портрета. К тому моменту, как солнце показалось над горизонтом, творческий порыв Стива немного отпустил, и он почувствовал, что может еще поспать. Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, он успел рассеянно подумать, как бы Баки разозлился, узнай он, что Стив, вместо того чтобы спать, выздоравливая от пневмонии, всю ночь бодрствовал.

 

Когда следующим утром – хотя, по правде говоря, время было уже к обеду – Стив проснулся, Баки все еще не вернулся. Стива это немного разозлило – но тут же его накрыло чувством вины за то, что он вообще злится на Баки. К тому же он был раздражен, болезнь вызывала скуку, и Стив подумал, что тут поможет только одно – прогуляться.

Быстро стало ясно, что решение так себе. На самом деле, скорее оно даже было откровенно плохим, даже по его внутренней шкале плохих решений. Не успел он перенести ногу за порог, как пришло сообщение от Сэма:

«Как самочувствие?»

Стив замер. Сэм знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы он него можно было отмахнуться ничего не значащими фразами – если он напишет, что ему хорошо, Сэм подумает, что он врет, а если напишет, что плохо – Сэм решит, что что-то произошло, иначе бы Стив никогда не признался, что ему плохо.

«Я в порядке», – написал он, представляя, как Сэм закатывает глаза и утомленно выдыхает. Эту фразу Сэм ненавидел больше всего, и ее же Стив чаще всего и использовал.

«Угу, – ответил Сэм, и Стив прямо-таки услышал скепсис в его голосе. – А на самом деле?»

«Правда, – заверил Стив. – Я в порядке. Чувствую себя хорошо». – Стив на секунду заколебался – у Сэма и так уже были некоторые сомнения по поводу Баки… стоит ли ему рассказать о том, что случилось? Но он тут же отмел все сомнения – это же Сэм.

«У Баки сегодня выдалась непростая ночь, – написал Стив. – Он ушел спать к Дугану».

«Что случилось? – тут же ответил Сэм. – Он причинил тебе вред?»

«НЕТ, – Стив с такой силой нажимал на кнопки, что телефон аж затрещал. – Он вроде как причинил его себе».

«Черт», – написал Сэм.

«Не сильно, – поспешил успокоить его Стив, запирая за собой дверь. – Но мы оба немного психанули».

«Могу себе представить, – посочувствовал Сэм. – Сейчас ему лучше»?

«Не знаю, – признался Стив, останавливаясь на площадке, чтобы ему не пришлось спускаться по ступенькам, набирая сообщение, потому что он не был до конца уверен, что ноги не подведут его. – Он все еще не вернулся».

«Суровый парень. Наверное, ему немного стыдно».

Прочитав это, Стив нахмурился. Баки нечего было стыдиться, во всяком случае, не перед Стивом. Не после того, как в больнице Стив на его глазах несколько раз воспользовался судном. Разве можно себе представить большее унижение?

«Он переживал что МОГ бы навредить мне, – признался Стив. – И сказал, что уходит к Дугану, потому что если он снова провалится, тот сможет его остановить».

Ответ Сэм печатал долго, так долго, что Стив успел осторожно спуститься и выйти на улицу.

«Возможно, он прав», – наконец пришел ответ Сэма, и Стив подумал, сколько же раз тот печатал и стирал, прежде чем прислать вот такое.

Стив снова вспомнил, с каким выражением Баки смотрел на тот зонт, как впивался пальцами в собственную руку, и на секунду прикрыл глаза. «Не думаю», – напечатал он, а затем заблокировал телефон и убрал в карман. Он бесцельно побродил вокруг, не думая, куда идет, пока наконец не оказался в парке.

Он расположился на лавке и подумал, что это вполне можно засчитать за заботу о себе, так что у Баки не будет повода злиться на него. Вот, теперь он сидит и отдыхает. И Баки же хотел чтобы он получил немного витамина Д?

Стив вытащил из кармана небольшой альбом для рисования и карандаш, когда-то утащенный у Клинта, который, в свою очередь, увел его из гольфклуба, и принялся рисовать группу парней, играющих во фрисби на лужайке перед ним. Он так сосредоточился – движение всегда было не просто отобразить на бумаге – что не сразу заметил, что один из парней пялится на него в ответ.

– Че уставился? – заорал он, подходя ближе. Стив, которого резко прервали в процессе, непонимающе посмотрел на него.

– Простите, – сказал он. – Я просто рисовал. И в мыслях не было глазеть.

Парень выдернул блокнот у него из рук и хмыкнул, уставившись на рисунок.   
– Так и знал, – с ненавистью выдохнул он. – Долбанный педик!

Отлично.

Стив совсем уже было собрался приступить к поспешному отступлению, пока не прозвучало последнее слово. Теперь же в ушах запульсировала кровь, а глаза сузились сами собой.

– Что ты сказал? – серьезным тоном спросил он.

– Ты слышал, – ответил парень. – Дрочил тут на нас. Мелкий педик.

Стив сжал кулаки.   
– Прекрати повторять это слово.

Теперь парень склонил голову на бок – по лицу его расползалась мерзкая ухмылка.   
– И что ты мне сделаешь, дружочек? – теперь он говорил высоким, писклявым голоском. – Ударишь меня? Может, тебе мамочку позвать на помощь? Хотя, она, наверное, очень занята, раздвигая ноги где-то в подворотне.

Это оказалось последней каплей. Стив вскочил с лавки и начал молотить воздух. Его кулак с приятным шмяком встретился с щекой парня, что было достойной компенсацией за жгучую боль, тут же охватившую костяшки. Каким-то образом удар Стива пришелся куда надо, распоров кожу.

– Какого хрена! – заорал парень. Во взгляде его была чистая ярость. Он расправил плечи и поднял кулаки, собираясь успеть нанести еще удар или два.

Парень врезал ему, и Стив отлетел обратно на скамейку. Он вскочил на ноги, так быстро, как смог. Он слышал, как издалека кричат друзья нападавшего – и тут разом случилось несколько вещей: один из них кинулся к ним, парень замахнулся для еще одного удара, Стив напрягся, готовясь. Но удара не случилось. 

Баки стоял перед Стивом, сжимая чужой кулак, рот искажен от гнева.

– Выбери врага себе по размеру, – рявкнул он, отшвыривая парня. Подбежавший приятель подхватил его, дернул на себя.

– Прекрати! – заорал он. – Извините, пожалуйста, – сказал он Стиву и Баки.

– Твой ебарь? – выкрикнул нападающий. – Гомики!

– Да прекрати ты! – друг пытался оттащить его. Баки с минуту смотрел на них немигающим взглядом, затем развернулся к Стиву; в глазах его пылал пожар, левую руку подергивало.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он. – Блядь, Стив, да ты три дня как из больницы вышел!

Стив вздернул подбородок практически невольно.   
– Я в порядке, – упрямо сказал он. – Мне надо было прогуляться! Сидя дома, я никогда не выздоровею.

Баки с силой провел руками по волосам. Кожа его выглядела нездорово бледной, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, и Стиву внезапно стало отчаянно стыдно за то, что он снова заставил его волноваться.

– Пошли домой, – тихо позвал он. Настолько тихо, насколько возможно с разбитым носом. Баки вздохнул и кивнул. Он вытащил из кармана настоящий носовой платок и протянул его Стиву.

– Прижми к носу, – с видом великомученика произнес он.

– Он же белый, – сказал Стив. – Не отстирается. – Он не стал добавлять, что белые носовые платки вообще не особо практичны, хотя ему и очень хотелось.

– А ты хочешь тут все залить кровью? – парировал Баки. – Твоя рубашка тоже не отстирается.

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Тогда вот на нее пусть все и течет, – сказал он. – Зачем портить что-то еще.

Баки аж зарычал.   
– Да просто возьми чертов платок, Стив!

Стив закатил глаза, но платок взял. До дома они шли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь тяжелым дыханием Стива. Как только они зашли в квартиру, Баки тут же потащил его в ванную и полез за аптечкой.

– Ты что, шатаешься по улицам и нарываешься на драки? – спросил он, осторожно смывая кровь с лица Стива.

– Да я просто занимался своими делами, – пробормотал Стив. – Рисовал. А он выпрыгнул ниоткуда и съездил мне по лицу.

Баки хмыкнул.   
– Педиком тебя назвал, да?

– И прошелся по маме.

Баки кивнул, сжав губы.   
– Ну, думаю после этого выбора у тебя особо не оставалось.

Стив вскинул брови.   
– Ты так думаешь? – сам-то он был в этом уверен, но ожидал, что Баки сейчас прочитает лекцию о том, что нельзя отвечать на слова кулаками.

– Иногда приходится драться, – сказал Баки. – Тут не поспоришь. Но я просто подумал… Давай ты не будешь нападать на парней, у которых кулаки больше тебя, и которые умеют ими пользоваться – в отличии от тебя, а?

Преувеличение Стива насмешило, но все же рациональное зерно в словах Баки было.   
– Я умею драться. Вон, до крови его ударил.

Баки открыл было рот, но, видимо, великодушно решил не указывать на то, что Стиву удалось нанести врагу хоть какой-то ущерб только благодаря обручальному кольцу.   
– Ну, значит, надо еще немного подучиться, – сказал он. – Я покажу тебе пару приемов.

– Ты? – удивился Баки.

– Угу, – Баки приподнял Стиву голову, чтобы стереть кровь с подбородка. – И тогда, если меня опять накроет, и я приду к тебе, ты сможешь за себя постоять.

– Баки, – в ужасе выдохнул Стив. – Я не стану с тобой драться.

Баки расстроенно выдохнул.   
– Стив, ты не понимаешь, да? Эта рука… – он отстранился и посмотрел на металлическую руку. – Она сильнее, чем обычная. Я и правда могу причинить тебе вред. – Он потряс головой. – В смысле, ты все равно не сможешь ничего мне сделать, не важно, чему там я тебя научу, но хотя бы сможешь выиграть время, чтобы убежать.

Стив рассеянно подумал, не обидеться ли ему на уверенность Баки, будто Стив с ним не справится. Но потом вспомнил, какие у того мощные мускулы, и решил, что да, так оно и есть.

– Да я и не хочу справляться с тобой, – сказал Стив. Баки все еще держал его за подбородок, поглаживая пальцем по линии челюсти. Это движение вызвало у Стива целую бурю нежности к Баки – и расстройства даже при мысли о возможном с ним сражении.

– Если я нападу на тебя, ты должен ударить в ответ, – Баки говорил тихо и смотрел в пол. – Хорошо? Пообещай.

Стив постарался заглянуть ему в глаза – и увидел, насколько тот серьезен, поэтому затолкал все возражения подальше.   
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Обещаю.

 

Компьютер Стива издал знакомое курлыканье Скайпа. Видео-звонок от Пегги. Стив начал улыбаться еще до того, как нажал на кнопку, принимая вызов.

– Пегги! – обрадовался он.

– Привет, Стив, – ответила она, широко улыбнувшись. Затем нахмурилась. – Так, опять синяк под глазом. Ты что, правда ввязался в драку едва выйдя из больницы?

Стив закатил глаза.   
– Ладно, ладно, не надо мне еще одну лекцию на эту тему.

– Еще одну? – спросила Пегги. – И кто успел до меня?

– Сэм и Райли уже успели позвонить и наорать. И Наташа прислала гифку, как она глаза закатывает. А Баки прочитал мне длинную лекцию.

– Ну, хорошо, – сказала Пегги. – Кто-то должен был.

– Да не нужна мне лекция, – поспешил успокоить ее Стив. – Я знаю, что драться нехорошо, особенно после больницы. Но у меня просто не было выбора!

– Что, кто-то приставал к маленьким девочкам? – предположила Пегги. – Воровал деньги? Не уступил место старушке в метро?

– Он назвал меня педиком, – ответил Стив ровным голосом. Она прищурилась.

– Ну, – в ее голосе зазвенела сталь. – Тогда, я думаю, он сам напросился.

Стив хмыкнул.   
– Да ладно тебе, ты же знаешь, что я всегда дерусь только за дело.

– Ой, какая же я глупая, – поддразнила Пегги. – Ладно… когда же я познакомлюсь с твоим мужем? – она произнесла это «муж» таким насмешливым тоном, что Стив закатил глаза.

– Не дразни меня, – попросил он. Она рассмеялась – этот звонкий, счастливый смех всегда вызывал у него улыбку.

– Прости, впредь буду вести себя наилучшим образом, – пообещала она. – Но правда, я хочу с ним познакомиться.

В груди Стива что-то перехватило. Не то чтобы он считал, что эти двое друг другу не понравятся. Наоборот, он боялся, что они слишком понравятся. Баки такой красивый, веселый, умный и заботливый. А еще все умеет и воля у него железная, так что, честно говоря, Стив беспокоился, что Баки понравится ей гораздо больше, чем он сам. Как раз с таким парнем, как Баки, Пегги и стоило бы встречаться.

– Э… если хочешь, могу посмотреть, где он сейчас, – уклончиво предложил Стив, потом неохотно поднялся и с компьютером пошел в гостиную. Баки валялся, вытянувшись на диване, и читал что-то с планшета. 

– Эй, – позвал Стив нарочито жизнерадостным голосом. Баки посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, и сердце Стива ухнуло в пятки. Какой же он красивый и обаятельный. Скорее всего, для Стива это все плохо кончится. – М… тут кое-кто, с кем я хочу тебя познакомить.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки. – Сейчас?

Стив махнул компом.   
– Да, по скайпу. – Он подошел к дивану и плюхнулся Баки на ноги. Баки хмыкнул и сел, в процессе как следует попихав Стива ногами. – Баки, это Пегги. Пегги, это Баки.

– Ну, привет, – сказала Пегги. – Я столько о тебе слышала!

Улыбка Баки немного увяла, и Стив не мог понять, почему. Может, он беспокоиться о том, что Стив мог о нем рассказать?   
– О, а я о вас слышал не так уж и много, – он приблизился к экрану. – Стив не рассказал мне, что вы просто потрясающая красотка!

– Да я говорил, – с негодованием встрял Стив и немедленно побагровел, сообразив, что он только что сказал. – В смысле… я не говорил, ну, в том смысле… – Стив замолчал. Баки недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

– Он сказал, вы просто сногсшибательны, – продолжил Баки. – Но в вашем случае это преуменьшение.

Пегги фыркнула.   
– Ох, дорогуша, – сказала она. – Ты, видимо, из тех парней, что не вылезают из неприятностей, да?

– В последнее время, к сожалению, я не в тех неприятностях, в которых хотелось бы оказаться, – сверкнул он улыбкой и подмигнул ей. – Если понимаете, о чем я, мэм.  
– Мэм? – рассмеялась Пегги. – Господи, мне же не девяносто!

– Я с уважением отношусь к дамам, по первому взгляду на которых ясно, что они легко надерут мне задницу, – пошутил Баки. Стиву захотелось встать и просто уйти; он с раздражением подумал, что они, скорее всего, этого даже не заметят. Но улыбка Баки все еще была какой-то странной, словно что-то не так, и Стив подумал, не нервничает ли он, говоря с Пегги.

– Ну, наверное мне пора откланяться, – сказал Баки. – Бет приехала на одну ночь из лагеря и, наверное, скоро мне позвонит. – Он помахал Пегги. – Приятно было познакомиться.

Он развернулся и вышел, даже не оглянувшись, и Стив тоже пошел в свою комнату.   
– Вроде милый парень, – сказала Пегги. – Немного резковат.

– Ему иногда бывает сложно с новыми людьми, – сказал Стив, немного понизив голос, чтобы Баки его не услышал. – И я познакомил вас, даже не предупредив его.

– Тогда, наверное его можно понять, – согласилась Пегги. – Ему через многое пришлось пройти.

– Пришлось, – подтвердил Стив, вспомнив, как Баки терзал свою руку.

Они с Пегги проговорили еще около часа, болтая обо всем, что в голову придет. Пегги рассказала историю про коллег с работы, рассмешив Стива так, что он начал кашлять, и к его двери тут же подбежал Баки, постучал и спросил:

– Ты в порядке?

– В порядке, – ответил задыхающийся от смеха Стив. – Слишком сильно смеялся.

– А, – голосом, лишенным каких-либо эмоций, сказал Баки. – Тогда ладно.

После того, как Стив пожелал Пегги спокойной ночи, он пошел на кухню, поискать, что бы съесть. Только не суп – его он, наверное, наелся до конца дней своих. Он тут же   
почувствовал себя виноватым за такие мысли, потому что это было невероятно щедро со стороны всех и каждого, кто приносил ему еду.

– Я там сделал курицу с овощами, – сказал Баки. – Будешь?

– Конечно, спасибо, – рассеянно ответил Стив. Они молчали, пока Баки накладывал еду по тарелкам и ставил их на стол.

– Ну, значит, это и есть Пегги, да? – спросил Баки, нарезая курицу. Стив напрягся. Что Баки собирается про нее сказать? – Она правда классная.

– Так и есть, – сказал Стив. – Очень.

– И что, стоишь в очереди желающих? – хмыкнул Баки, и Стив покачал головой.

– Не нужна мне никакая очередь, – заявил он, потому что Баки явно ждал реакции.

С минуту они ели в тишине, но Стив чувствовал, что Баки глаз с него не спускает. Наконец Стив посмотрел на него – так и есть, сидит и пялится. Баки вскинул брови.  
– Что случилось? – напрямую спросил он. – Что не так?

– Ничего, – соврал Стив. Баки скептически посмотрел на него. Стив вздохнул. – Я вроде как боялся знакомить тебя с Пегги.

Лицо Баки на секунду исказило болью, но он тут же уронил голову на грудь и посмотрел в тарелку.   
– Я вроде как не просил нас знакомить, – заметил он.

– Я не потому боялся вас знакомить, что… да что бы ты там ни думал, – быстро сказал Стив. – Не потому что я тебя стыжусь или что-то в этом роде. Я… – он замолчал и еще раз вздохнул. – Я просто подумал, что когда она познакомится с тобой, то в конце концов ты понравишься ей больше, чем я.

Баки аж заржал.   
– Ладно, ну, не думаю, что тебе стоит об этом беспокоится, приятель.

– Почему нет? – спросил Стив, немедленно переходя в защиту. Правда, было немного странно защищать Баки от самого Баки, но когда Стива останавливали такие мелочи.

– Для начала, думаю, что ты ей очень нравишься, – сказал Баки и Стиву пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не начать расспрашивать в деталях, с чего он так решил. Они же не в средней школе. – Во-вторых, ты гораздо круче, чем я. В-третьих, – продолжил Баки до того, как Стив успел возразить по предыдущему пункту, – неважно, кто ей там нравится, потому что она-то меня точно не получит.

– Потому что какой-то пацанский кодекс? – спросил Стив, аж расчувствовавшись. Баки зашелся от смеха.

– Вот уж не думал, что от тебя можно услышать что-то про «пацанский кодекс», – признался он. – Да, само собой Стив, я не стану покушаться на твою девчонку, потому что это не по-пацански. Ну, а еще потому, что, ну ты понимаешь, я вообще не по девочкам.

Стив внезапно вспомнил, с потрясающей, унизительной ясностью, что Баки не бисексуал, в отличии от него. Баки гей. А Пегги – женщина.

– Господи, – застонал Стив, закрывая лицо руками. – Стыдно-то как.

Баки просто рыдал от смеха.   
– Стив, я обещаю, вот прям от всего сердца клянусь, что никогда не уведу у тебя девушку.

– Прекрати, – попросил Стив. Баки и не подумал – он продолжал ржать. – И вообще, она не моя девушка, – внес Стив ясность, – она… друг. Но она девушка. В смысле, женщина.

– Ого, – Баки уже начал задыхаться. – Ты просто безнадежен.

Стив расстроенно выдохнул.   
– В любом случае, это все неважно, – пожал он плечами и вернулся к нарезке брокколи. – Она же в Англии.

– Далеко, – посочувствовал Баки. – Отстой.

Стив снова пожал плечами.   
– И я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

– Хочешь, еще какой-нибудь фильм посмотрим? – предложил Баки. – Мы почти досмотрели всю стопку.

Через двадцать минут после начала фильма Стив заснул. Прошлой ночью ему поспать толком и не удалось – со всем этим происшествием с Баки, с последующим рисованием, потом еще длинной прогулкой после того, как он столько провалялся в постели, и в довершении дракой.

Он проснулся через пару часов, под заунывную песню из двдишного меню на повторе, огляделся – и увидел, что по соседству дрыхнет Баки. Стив улыбнулся – тот пускал пузыри – и коснулся правой руки Баки, и он тут же распахнул глаза.

– Что? – дернулся он. Стив с грустью подумал, каким расслабленным тот выглядел всего секунду назад.

– Говорю, нам обоим пора в кровать, – прошептал Стив. Он не знал, зачем шепчет, раз они уже проснулись, но что-то в темноте, окружавшей их, заставляло его разговаривать именно так.

– О, – пробормотал Баки так же шепотом. Он посмотрел на дверь. – Кроватка так далеко.

– Знаю, – сказал Стив. Так далеко и там так одиноко. – Может, я просто… посплю тут. – Он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. Баки кивнул.

– Ну, думаю, я тогда тоже, – сказал он, и Стив постарался ничем не выдать, что именно на это он и рассчитывал.

– Ладно, – сказал Стив, словно происходившее было в порядке вещей. Он поднял ноги с пола, вытянулся на диване, оставляя рядом с собой пространство для Баки. Тот с минуту внимательно смотрел на него, словно в поисках каких-то знаков, а затем лег, ощутимо расслабляясь, и стало ясно, в каком он до этого был напряжении.

Стив обнял его за талию, прижался лицом к спине и немедленно снова заснул.


	13. Глава 13

Во время завтрака, набив полный рот яичницы, Стив спросил:   
– Ну и когда мы пойдем боксировать? 

Баки выразительно на него посмотрел.   
– Не в ближайшие две недели, раз уж доктор тебе сказал в них поберечься – чего ты не делаешь.

Стив закатил глаза. Этого и следовало ожидать. Стив знал, что сказал доктор. И знал, что ему, наверное, следует слушаться. А потом подумал – ну Баки же так волнуется, что Стив толком не умеет драться, так что наверняка захочет приступить к урокам поскорее.

– Ну, все равно мне идти к нему на контрольный рентген в пятницу, – напомнил Стив. – Может, он скажет, что я уже в порядке?

– Ага, а я тогда стану супергероем и буду носить такую маленькую маску, чтобы никто меня не узнал, – шутливо парировал Баки.

– Простите, пожалуйста, – с видом уязвленной гордости сказал Стив. – Случаются и более странные вещи, чем я с хорошими анализами.

– Да ты хоть раз в жизни у себя такое видел? – скептически спросил Баки. – В любом случае, вряд ли доктор скажет что-то вроде: «Эй, полторы недели назад ты свалился в обморок и легкие чуть не залило собственной жидкостью, но да, иди боксируй”. Как ты считаешь?

Стив скривился.   
– Ну может же, – пробормотал он без прежнего жара. Баки рассмеялся, и Стив пнул его под столом.

– Эй! – воскликнул Баки. – Сказал же что драться пока не будем! – и он пнул Стива в ответ.

– Как же это по-детски, – заметил Стив, утаскивая с тарелки Баки кусок бекона.

– Дуган хочет устроить нам вечеринку по поводу новоселья, – ответил Баки, в отместку сгребая остатки яичницы с тарелки Стива.

– Да мы тут уже два месяца живем, – сказал Стив  
.  
– Да ему лишь бы повод был, – закатил глаза Баки. – И мне кажется, он запал на Наташу.

Стив хмыкнул.   
– Ну, по-моему, она с Клинтом.

– Да ладно? – вскинул Баки брови. – Ай да молодец!

– Веришь, я знаю! – потряс головой Стив. – Но Клинт гораздо сложнее, чем позволяет увидеть случайным знакомым.

– Мне он нравится, – решительно сказал Баки. – И Дуган вечно на кого-то западает. У него всегда еще варианта три, помимо той, за которой он увивается в конкретный момент.

– Думаешь, будут проблемы, если пригласить всех разом? – спросил Стив. – У Дугана не будет терок с Клинтом?

Баки пожал плечами.   
– У Дугана ни с кем их не бывает. Вот правда.

– А семейство твое придет?

Баки вздохнул.   
– Угу, скорее всего.

Стив на него посмотрел удивленно.   
– А что так? Не хочешь, чтобы приходили?

– Чувак, ты не видел, как мои родные ведут себя в присутствии Коммандос. – Баки покачал головой. – Мои предки с ума по ним сходят. А Бейли с Бет обе по уши влюблены в Гэйба.

Стив отвалился от стола и засмеялся, пока Баки составлял тарелки в раковину.   
– Ну, Гэйб очень даже ничего.

– О нет, и ты туда же! – застонал Баки. – У него и так самомнение в дверь не проходит.

– Может, когда наш год вместе закончится, я начну встречаться с ним, – пошутил Стив. И как только он это сказал, между ними наступила мертвая тишина – так что Стиву отчаянно захотелось каким-то образом вернуть свои слова и затолкать их обратно. Он просто пытался как-то пошутить про то, что они с Баки сейчас вроде как встречаются. Хотя на самом деле нет. Но Баки-то теперь будет думать, что Стив считает, что они встречаются. А он же так не думает! Стив чувствовал, как с каждой минутой этого молчания его лицо становится все краснее и краснее.

– Ну, это было бы против пацанского кодекса, – наконец сказал Баки, подбирая со стола недоеденный кусочек тоста, и Стив выдохнул, глубоко и облегченно, так что в конце даже хихикнул.

– Ты теперь мне никогда этого не забудешь.

– Неа, уж поверь.

 

– Вы устраиваете вечеринку по поводу новоселья? – с деланно потрясенным видом спросил Сэм. – Вот буржуи недобитые.

– Да мы не сами себе! – запротестовал Стив. – Это Дуган нам организует.

– Да ладно, – сказал Сэм тоном, явственно сообщающим, что он не поверил ни единому слову. – А он вообще хоть что-то в своей жизни организовывал?

Стив посмотрел на разделочный столик, заставленный дорогими винными бокалами с подходящими по дизайну крошечными тарелками для фуршета и сказал:   
– Да.

Сэм выждал еще минуту, но Стив больше ничего не добавил, так что он просто засмеялся и спросил:   
– Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я с собой захватил?

– Да не надо ничего! – возмутился Стив. – Просто приходи. В смысле, захвати с собой Райли.

– Ну, – Сэм сделал вид, что стонет. – Это же самый худший вариант.

– А я слышу, что вы про меня говорите, – услышал Стив приглушенный голос Райли на фоне. – Иди на хуй, Уилсон!

– Да я там сегодня уже побывал! – парировал Сэм.

Стив демонстративно заржал.   
– Слушайте, обсуждайте интим интимно, а?

– Да ладно, ты просто завидуешь, у тебя-то такого нет, – поддразнил Сэм.

Стив аж захлебнулся от возмущения – что, видимо, и было целью Сэма.   
– Мы не будем это сейчас обсуждать! – воскликнул он, краснея.

Сэм громко засмеялся прямо Стиву в ухо, а тот в ответ выразительно посмотрел на трубку, словно та могла передать его возмущение собеседнику.

– Ладно, прости, – извинился Сэм, все еще посмеиваясь. – И раз уж об этом речь зашла, когда ты в последний раз говорил с Пегги?

Стив заклокотал, и Сэм снова прыснул.   
– Никаких «захождений речей», Сэм!

– Но тебе бы хотелось, да? – отметил Сэм.

– Вечеринка в пятницу в семь тридцать у нас дома. Ненавижу тебя, но ты все еще в списке приглашенных, – сказал Стив. – И теперь я вешаю трубку. – Что он тут же и сделал, хотя громкий смех Сэма все еще звенел в ухе, и покачал головой. Иногда он и сам не понимал, зачем дружит с Сэмом. Да нет, все не так, и даже думая о чем-то таком, он чувствовал себя виноватым. Он всегда знал, почему они дружат.

На диване вздыхал расстроенный Баки. Стив вскинул брови.   
– Что такое? – спросил он. На коленях у Баки был ноут, и он вот уже какое-то время яростно колотил по клавишам.

– Я просто… ничего, – сказал он, еще раз посмотрев на экран. – Чертов сайт вообще не грузится.

– Какой сайт? – спросил Стив.

Баки едва заметно покраснел.   
– Эм… Универа. Я пытаюсь записаться в классы*.

– Баки! – воскликнул Стив. – Это же здорово!

Баки сгорбился.   
– Угу, – неуверенно сказал он. И нахмурился. – Только вот у меня почему-то не получается.

– Какой класс? – Стив спрыгнул с барного стула и глянул в компьютер через плечо Баки. Пока он читал, плечо под ним будто застыло. «Инвалидность в американском обществе».

– Я подумал… – попытался было Баки, но его тряхнуло, и он поджал губы и покраснел. У Стива что-то сжалось в груди. Господи, Баки так всего это стеснялся, а ведь не должен же.

– Ну, судя по описанию, должно быть очень интересно, – честно сказал он. – Но посмотри на первую цифру** – судя по всему, класс для старшекурсников. Ты же первогодка, ты не сможешь на него зарегистрироваться.

– О, – Баки окончательно расстроился.

– Уверен, ты можешь поговорить с преподавателем, – предложил Стив. – И если в класс еще набирают, уверен, что тебя могут взять.

– Нет, все в порядке, – Баки закрыл вкладку. На заставке компьютера стояла фотка всего семейства Барнс, и Стиву это показалось невероятно милым.

– Да все так делают, – попытался переубедить его Стив. – Найди профессора и ты сможешь…

– Хватит, – оборвал его Баки. – Не буду я ни с кем говорить. Один взгляд на мою руку – и мне дают все что не попросишь. А я не… нет.

Снова стало тихо. С одной стороны, Стиву и хотелось бы с ним поспорить, настоять на том, чтобы он записался в заинтересовавший класс, но с другой, он был вынужден признать, что в словах Баки есть смысл. И кому, как ни Стиву, знать, что это такое – когда люди относятся к тебе по-особенному, потому что считают инвалидом.

Он вспомнил, как в четвертом классе его пасли воспитатели продленки, карауля, чтобы его не столкнули с качелей и не побили. Конечно, в его случае им еще и приходилось караулить, чтобы он не ввязался в драку, когда с качелей скидывали кого-то другого, но в любом случае они переживали, что ему что-то сломают. И Джимми Хэнсон как-то повернулся к нему и с завистью сказал: «Классно, наверно, получать качели по первому требованию». Стив тогда не нашелся, что ответить, он был слишком юн, чтобы объяснить: все, что ему нужно – быть таким, как все. Не нужно ему было это специальное отношение, он хотел защищать себя от шестиклассников теми же методами, что и остальные.

– Я уже спланировал полное расписание, – пробормотал Баки. – И теперь я не знаю, что с этим дальше делать. – Рука его, удерживающая листок с написанным от руки большими печатными буквами текстом мелко дрожала. От этого зрелища у Стива перехватило горло. Расписание выглядело так, словно его написал очень старательный ребенок, тот, кто первый раз в жизни учится писать.

Или, в случае с Баки, во второй.

– Хочешь, я помогу? – предложил Стив, гордясь уже тем, что голос его не дрогнул. – Я поднаторел шикарно планировать классы, так, чтобы они шли один за другим, без «окон».

Баки неловко поерзал, щеки его покраснели.   
– Я и сам могу.

– Знаю, – сказал Стив, изо всех стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как обычно. – Но было бы забавно сделать это вместе. В смысле, мы же все еще вместе будем, когда ты начнешь учиться. И ты, наверное, будешь мне рассказывать, чему тебя там научили. Не хотелось бы выслушивать всякую скукотищу. – Он улыбнулся и был вознагражден – Баки закатил глаза.

– Ладно, – сказал тот. – Давай. Спасибо.

Стив обошел диван и устроился рядом с Баки, наполовину перетащив компьютер себе на колено. 

– Ладно, – начал Стив. – Ты уже на что-то записался? – Баки отрицательно покачал головой и отвел глаза. – Ну, тогда открывай страницу заново. Что тебе там обязательно нужно взять? – он аж сам вздрогнул от того, как по-командирски звучит собственный голос, но перестал париться, заметив, как напряжение по чуть-чуть отпускает Баки. Видимо, он скорее был готов позволить собой командовать, чем нянчиться.

– Я, э… – Баки прикусил большой палец, пока загружал страницу. – Нужно взять вот этот класс английского.

И теперь Стив понял, из-за чего Баки так сильно смущался. Это был курс «Английский для отстающих», даже не для первокурсников, и Стив вспомнил, как сильно расстраивался Баки после той игры в «Безумного Гэба» и как признался, что каждый день играл в «Скраббл». Стиву пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы удержаться от объятий.

– Хорошо что ты знаешь все те дурацкие слова из «Скраббла», – попытался пошутить он. Баки фыркнул.

– Да не такие уж они и сложные, – поддразнил он, и Стив рассмеялся чуть громче, чем того требовала ситуация. Он и кашлянул-то в конце всего пару раз, а Баки уже прищурился, но потом расслабился и не стал ему выговаривать.

Они потратили где-то около часа, чтобы организовать расписание Баки. Не обошлось без вспышек гнева с обеих сторон, учитывая, как медленно работал сайт и как быстро заполнялись классы.

Почему-то, покончив с расписанием, они оказались на «Youtube» за просмотром роликов про тренировки космонавтов при нулевой гравитации, что привело их к роликам про ховерборды, и Баки признался, что как-то в средней школе пытался построить один такой для школьной выставки, и в результате свалился и сломал зуб.

– Да они все равно неровно росли, – добавил он, пожав плечами и рассмеявшись. – Так что воспользовался ситуацией и поправил их.

– Неровно? – переспросил Стив, наклоняя голову набок, пытаясь представить себе превосходные зубы Баки… ну, хм, не такими превосходными.

– Вот этот выдавался, – показал Баки. – И когда Бекка сильно на меня злилась, то обзывала кривозубкой. – Стива чуть не разорвало от смеха, а Баки с притворным неодобрением посмотрел на него. – Да как ты смеешь!

– Мне надо больше времени проводить с Беккой. Мне кажется, мы поладим.

– А мне кажется, что не надо вам проводить больше времени вместе, – возразил Баки. – Вы на пару будете чудовищной занозой в заднице.

Стив скептически на него посмотрел.   
– Баки, ну ты же гей. Кому, как ни тебе, все знать про что-то в заднице.

На секунду лицо Баки так и застыло, а потом он практически взвыл от смеха.   
– Какого хрена, – ревел он. – О господи боже мой!

Не выдержав, Стив тоже расплылся в улыбке, довольный получившейся шуткой, но улыбка тут же исчезла, когда одна из декоративных подушечек прилетела ровно ему в лицо. Издав очень мужественный звук, даже отдаленно не похожий на писк, он попытался отбиться от подушки, которую теперь прижимали к его лицу. 

– Мне наконец-то удалось пошутить, и ты меня за это бьешь?! – возмутился Стив приглушенным из-за подушки голосом.

– Теперь мне в каждом твоем слове слышатся гнусные инсинуации, – Баки убрал подушку, чтобы Стив мог отдышаться.

– Да просто потому что ты извращенец, одержимый сексом, – парировал Стив. Баки снова треснул его подушкой. Стив вцепился в нее, пытаясь перетащить себе, но вместо этого подушка порвалась, осыпав их набивкой.

Следующие несколько секунд прошли в ошеломленной тишине.

– Как оно так…мне же не могло хватить сил, чтобы порвать ее! – восхитился Стив. Они оба посмотрели вниз – туда, где левая рука Баки все еще сжимала разорванную наволочку.

– Упс, – смущенно протянул Баки. – Это… наверное моя вина.

От смеха Стив едва не намочил штаны – волосы Баки были полны перьев, а лицо застыло от шока. И хотя Стив тут же начал кашлять, оно того совершенно и безоговорочного стоило.

* В Штатах у студента есть два списка предметов – обязательные и факультативные. Нужно прослушать определенное количество часов по каждому из них. Какие-то предметы надо брать по порядку, какие-то можно брать, когда пожелаешь. Но главное, ты сам должен зайти на сайт университета ( в конкретный день, есть календарь на год, например, на весенний семестр регистрация открылась 12 февраля) и зарегистрироваться на нужный курс – и тут уже кто первый успел…  
** 101 – типичный код для вводных предметов (т.е. 101 Химия – это «Введение в химию». По первому образованию номера предметов заканчиваются на 300-400. У постдипломников номера на 500-600).  
*** Ховерборд – устройство, напоминающее скейтборд или небольшую ажурную платформу, для полетов на небольшой высоте над поверхностью земли.

 

– Ох, Стив, твое лицо! – было первым, что сказала Уинифред, едва переступив порог. – Что случилось?

– Случилось то, что Стив и шагу не может ступить, не ввязавшись в драку, – ответил Баки еще до того, как Стив рот успел открыть. Так что ему осталось лишь неодобрительно смотреть. 

– Я занимался своими делами, – упорствовал он.

– Ну конечно, дорогой, – согласилась Уинифред. – Вряд ли ты бродишь по округе в поисках, с кем бы подраться.

– Мам, – встрял Баки. – Именно этим он и занимается.

– Неправда! – возмутился Стив.

– Ну да, а по драке в неделю – это совпадение? – как раз в этот момент вошли Сэм и Райли, и Стив приглушенно застонал. – О, вот скажите, он же бродит по округе, нарываясь на драки? – с торжеством в голосе спросил Баки.

– Конечно, – тут же ответил Сэм.

– В жизни не видел человека, так часто нарывающегося на драки, – добавил Райли.

– Ничего я не нарываюсь, – упрямо сопротивлялся Стив. – Просто… нахожу.

– Стив, хороший мой, ну зачем тебе все эти драки? – тяжело вздохнула Уинифред, а потом протянула руку и пригладила ему волосы. И он лишь немного дернулся. Просто от удивления, да. Не то чтобы он был против, ничего такого, хотя было в этом жесте что-то снисходительное.

– Но тем не менее, – вмешался Сэм, – должен признать, что он лезет драться только с теми, кто и правда того заслуживает.

– Как заслуживает? – скептически спросил Джордж, внимательно разглядывая Стива, особенно подмеченный фиолетовый фонарь под глазом.

– Ну, например, тот парень обозвал его педиком, – со злостью в голосе ответил Баки. Уинифред громко ахнула – прямо как в фильмах показывают. Джордж нахмурился.

– И потом он напал на тебя? – спросил он. – Вы вызвали полицию? Написали заявление? Это же преступление на почве нетерпимости!

– Пап, – с предупреждением в голосе начал Баки.

– Что? – спросил Джордж. – Преступление на почве нетерпимости, оно и есть.

От необходимости продолжать эту дискуссию их спасло появление Ревущих Коммандос, ввалившихся в дверь, шумных и громогласных, как обычно. У Бейли аж глаза загорелись.  
– Привет, – восторженно поздоровалась она.

– Бей-Бей-бейби! – взревел в ответ Дуган, подхватывая ее в медвежьи объятия, чтобы покружить в воздухе.

– Дуган, – возмущенно пискнула она. – Я же не ребенок!

– А кто сказал, что я так считаю? – Дуган подмигнул ей. Баки закатил глаза с видом великомученика, а Бейли хихикнула.

– Бет просто с ума сойдет, что мы ее не дождались, – сказала она.

– Ну, когда она вернется, можем устроить званый ужин, – поспешила ее успокоить Уинифред, хотя Бейли скорее злорадствовала, чем переживала за сестру. – Приглашаем всех!

– Ужин? – оживился входящий вслед за Наташей и Кейт Клинт. – Я слышал что-то про званый ужин?

– Не сегодня, – неодобрительно нахмурившись, сказал Стив.

– Через две недели, когда Бет вернется из лагеря, – объяснила Уинифред. – А какое у тебя любимое блюдо? Я могу приготовить.

Клинт, непривычный к проявлениям родительской опеки, особенно материнской, немного покраснел.   
– Э… – выдавил он. – Пицца?

Уинифред задумчиво хмыкнула.   
– Пиццу я могу. С хрустящей чесночной корочкой?

Глаза Клинта подернулись мечтательной поволокой.   
– Барнс, я хочу украсть твою маму.

– В очередь! – рявкнул Гэйб. Уинифред зарделась.

– Мальчишки, – улыбнулась она. – Готовы обожать любого, кто умеет готовить.

Баки поцеловал ее в щеку.   
– Не волнуйся, мам. Я тебя просто так люблю. Еще помню те времена, когда ты вообще не умела готовить.

– Тяжелые были времена, – согласился Джордж. – Каждый вечер только подгоревший рис, потому что мы оба понятия не имели, что надо делать.

– Вы помогали? – с удивлением спросил Стив. Их семья казалась такой… консервативной. Традиционной. И он предполагал, что именно Уинифред обычно готовит.

– И помогаю до сих пор, – ответил Джордж. – Хотя, конечно, до Фреди мне далеко. Но и у меня есть пара тузов в рукаве.

Через пару минут народ наполнил винные бокалы. Стив, Баки и Бейли ограничились шипучим сидром, хотя Бейли и крутилась вокруг вина до тех пор, пока Баки не посмотрел на нее резко, качая головой.

– Классный фонарь, – поддразнила Наташа, устраиваясь рядом со Стивом за разделочным столом, пока тот подсыпал в миску крекеров. Стив утомленно замахал зажатым в руке крекером.

– Я сегодня уже огреб лекцию о том, что мне стоило написать заявление по поводу преступления на почве нетерпимости, – сказал он. – Даже не начинай.

Наташа хмыкнула.   
– И кто меня обошел?

– Папа Баки, – пожал Стив плечами.

Наташа кивнула.   
– Могу предположить, что ты скорее разобрался с обидчиком самостоятельно.

– Баки мне помог, – отметил Стив. – И почему никто ему моралей не читает?

– Может потому что у него не было приводов в полицию за драки со всякими засранцами по подворотням? – предположила Наташа.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – пробормотал Стив, заставив ее фыркнуть.

– Ну так что, – заговорщицки спросила она. – Как оно вообще-то идет?

Стив быстро глянул в сторону гостиной, убедился что Ревущие Коммандос или Бейли не подслушивают.   
– У нас все хорошо, – сказал он. – Мы… друзья? – Не то чтобы он раньше этого не замечал – замечал. Наконец-то они достигли того комфортного уровня товарищества, до которого, как ему казалось, дело уже никогда не дойдет. Но сейчас он впервые произнес это вслух и почему-то остановился. Наташа вскинула брови.

– Это вопрос или утверждение?

– Мы друзья, – на этот раз более уверенно сказал Стив. – Друзья. Просто забавно – я начал уже было думать, что мы никогда не подружимся, и этот год будет ужасным и неловким.

– Не благодари, – царственно произнесла она.

– За что? – рассмеялся Стив. – Думаешь, твоя заслуга в том, что мы стали друзьями?

 

Она припечатала его таким тяжелым взглядом, который испугал бы, но он знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы увидеть за всем этим самодовольную ухмылку.   
– Что-то мне такое припоминается, будто кто-то тебя к этому основательно подталкивал. Кто бы это мог быть? Кейт? Нет… Не думаю, что Кейт... – она постучала пальцем по подбородку, изображая глубокую задумчивость.

Стив закатил глаза.   
– Ты заставила меня вступить с ним в брак! – возмутился он. – Но это же не означает становиться друзьями.

Наташа тоже закатила глаза.   
– Угу, а то я не знала, что так оно и будет.

Стив фыркнул.   
– Да как ты могла знать?

– Я всего лишь раз слышала как он с тобой разговаривает, и уже тогда поняла, что скоро вы будете не разлей вода!

– Стиви! – позвал Баки. – Ты принесешь уже крекеры, или они слишком высоко и тебе нужна помощь?

Наташа весело фыкнула, увидев, как при упоминании о росте Стив тут же принял боевую стойку. Если бы он был в компании случайных знакомых или кого-то, рядом с кем ему некомфортно, то он, скорее всего, просто забился бы от расстройства в угол, но так как сейчас он был в окружении друзей, то единственной реакцией было раздражение.

– Иду-иду, дорогуша, – крикнул он в ответ приторно-сладким голосом и услышал, как в ответ на это Баки удивленно рассмеялся. 

Клинт, Кейт, Дуган и Гэйб устроили жестокое состязание, обступив доску для дартса, о наличии которой Стив даже не догадывался. Клинт победил, хотя Кейт была очень близка, и они на пару оставили Дугана с Гэйбом далеко позади. Причина была проста и прозаична – Дуган с Гэйбом находились на хорошем среднем уровне, в то время как Клинт с Кейт поднаторели в своем клубе лучников до уровня профи.

– Не промахнись, малышка Кейт, – подзуживал Клинт, пока она готовилась к очередному броску. Она с жалостью посмотрела на него.

– Это ж как надо к себе относиться, чтобы бахвалиться перед двадцатилеткой успехами в дартс? – спросила она.

Клинт беспечно пожал плечами.   
– У меня с собой полная гармония.

– А чего это у вас никаких фоток нет? – спросил Морита. – В смысле, ваших совместных фото.

Стив застыл – у них по стенам было развешано несколько репродукций, какие-то милые пейзажи, которым самое место в безликом номере отеля. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что можно украсить стены чем-то еще.

– Я же сделал вам такие классные фото на помолвке и свадьбе, а вы даже не удосужились засунуть их в рамки! – возмущенно добавил Дуган, окончательно продув в дартс после того, как Кейт попала точно в яблочко, и Клинт тут же повторил ее достижение.

– Мы так и не договорились, какие самые лучшие, – складно соврал Баки. Ложь явно вышла удачной – вопросов никаких не последовало. Версия выглядела более чем правдоподобной для любого, кто провел в одном помещении со Стивом и Баки больше двух минут.

– Так, становитесь вот тут, рядышком – сделаем вам еще одну по поводу новоселья, – активизировался Фальсворт. 

– Да, такую домашнюю и уютную, – подбодрил их Райли, играя бровями. Сэм посмотрел на него, прищурившись. Баки вопросительно глянул на Стива, и тот пожал плечами, потом подошел к Баки и притерся к нему сбоку. Баки обнял его за талию и пока Дуган делал фото, прижался губами к виску Стива.

– Аааах! – задохнулась от восторга Бейли. – Это было так мило!

– Угу, – согласилась Наташа. – Ужасно мило. – Стив подумал, что, может, Сэм ее как-то приструнит, но оказалось, что он смеялся вместе с остальными. И, наверное, не будь ему сейчас так хорошо в объятиях Баки, их предательство ранило бы его гораздо больнее. Почему-то не было ничего странно в легких поцелуях, которыми Баки покрывал его волосы, или в том, что они все еще держались за руки.

Они устроились на диване, и Стив положил руку на спинку, прямо за головой Баки. Сегодня Баки снова убрал волосы в низкий пучок, и периодически, когда он крутил головой, волосы касались руки Стива.

Коммандос не потребовалось много времени, чтобы как следует набраться. Вот уж кто точно знал, как повеселиться. Сэм все еще немного осторожничал после того, как перебрал на свадьбе, а Райли и не был никогда фанатом вина. Наташа, само собой, могла пить часами безо всяких последствий, но Стив больше всего понравилось наблюдать за Уинифред.

Джордж выпил пару бокалов вина. Его щеки слегка порозовели, но это было единственным признаком, что он вообще что-то пил. С другой стороны, Уинифред с каждым бокалом становилась все более и более неуемной. Стив задумался, не была ли эта периодически проявляющаяся, вредная, командирская черта характера Баки чем-то наследственным. 

– Стив, ты знаешь, – начала Уинифред, опасно низко наклоняя бокал. Джордж, до этого аккуратно обнимавший ее за плечи, незаметно исправил положение. – Я правда очень рада, что ты надрал зад тому гомофобу!

Стив, совершенно такого не ожидавший, рассмеялся.   
– Ну, на самом деле ничего такого я не сделал, – признался он.

– Ты врезал ему до крови, – галантно напомнил ему Баки. Стив закатил глаза, и Баки хмыкнул.

– Он это заслужил! – заявила Уинифред. – Хочу его найти. И надрать ему зад! 

– Мам, – смущенно рассмеялась Бейли. – Может, тебе уже хватит пить?

– Д’я даже не пьяна, – возмутилась Уинифред, чистый бруклинский акцент проступил во все красе, и на секунду Стив вспомнил неистребимый ирландский говор своей мамы.

 

– Налете ей еще! – закричал Морита.

Джордж посмотрел на Стива и Баки.   
– Думаю, это знак, что нам пора домой, – сказал он. – Фреди, ты готова идти домой?

Уинифред подмигнула ему:   
– О, да без базара, малыш, – мурлыкнула она. Баки аж поперхнулся, а Бейли заверещала, пока остальные валялись от смеха.

Вечеринка как-то разом закончилась, народ разбрелся по такси и в метро. Стив с Баки собрались было прибраться, но оказалось, что убирать-то нечего – тарелки домывались в посудомойке, а винные бокалы оказались не только чистыми, но и сухими.

– Я даже не заметил, когда они успели, – сказал Баки, насупившись. – Я бы подумал на маму, но она не в том состоянии. Не то чтобы я думал, что парни на такое не способны, но я в жизни не видел Дугана, моющего тарелки, не говоря уже о бокалах.

 

– Ставлю на Наташу, – сказал Стив.

– И как бы она так быстро управилась? 

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Она, вот без шуток, вроде как ниндзя.

– Ну, спасибо тебе, Наташа, – сказал Баки в воздух. Стив фыркнул. Они прошли в гостиную и свалились на диван. Баки застонал.

– Устал.

– Я тоже.

– Хочу в кроватку.

– И я.

Никто не двинулся.

– Ничего, если я посплю на диване? – спросил Баки.

– Все равно сначала придется встать, – отметил Стив. – Пописать перед сном. – Он замолчал. – С другой стороны… Диван ближе к туалету, чем моя комната. Так что… может, это мне поспать на диване, – он постарался не покраснеть. Не хотел он снова спать один. И не мог. Может, если он скажет это вслух, Баки тоже ляжет тут?

– Мы не можем снова спать на диване, – запротестовал Баки, и Стив изо всех сил постарался не выдать разочарования. Снова стало тихо. – Но. Ты знаешь. Э… моя комната ближе, чем твоя.

– Угу, – осторожно сказал Стив. У Баки было такое пустое выражение лица – одно из тех, что Стив не любил больше всего, потому что не понимал, что оно означает.

– Ну, э… в смысле, если вечеринка так сильно тебя утомила, что ты не можешь добраться до своей комнаты… мы могли бы поспать в моей. Ты же всего несколько дней как из больницы выписался.

Стиву тут же стало немного стыдно за использование больницы для того, чтобы уговорить Баки, но раз уж такое оправдание все равно скоро пропадет, то… он пожал плечами.   
– Да, чувствую себя довольно уставшим, – согласился он. – Но не настолько, чтобы снова разболеться, – быстро добавил он.

Баки улыбнулся.   
– Ну, это хорошо, – тут его улыбка исчезла. – Стив… а ты не боишься?

У Стива в животе что-то ухнуло. Боится? Не совсем то слово, которым бы он описал то тревожное, грызущее чувство, возникающее при одной мысли, что он опять окажется в кровати один, но, наверное, можно это и так назвать.

– Я же почти напал на тебя, – продолжил Баки, и до Стива дошло, что Баки беспокоится, не боится ли Стив его, не боится ли спать с ним рядом.

– Баки, – твердо сказал Стив. – Ты сделал больно только себе, когда был… неважно. Не совсем проснувшимся. Ты почувствовал угрозу. Но на меня не напал.

Баки прикусил губу.   
– Но мог бы.

– Может быть, – пожал Стив плечами. – А еще у меня инфаркт мог бы случиться посреди ночи, и я бы вообще умер. Если бы мы все время оглядывались на «а может», мы бы вообще не жили.

Баки посмотрел на него с подозрением.   
– Это что, из какого-то фильма?

– Нет, – ответил немного оскорбленный Стив. – Я сам это придумал.

Баки прищурился.   
– Уверен?

– Знаешь, это немного обидно, что ты считаешь, будто я не могу придумать такое сам! – с достоинством проговорил Стив. Баки отмахнулся.

– Это не потому что я думаю, что ты какой-то там не слишком умный, – объяснил он. – Просто звучит больно знакомо.

– Погугли, – подначил Стив. Баки достал телефон, с вызовом полез в него и через несколько секунд поджал губы, увидев результат.

– Ну ладно, – признал он. – Думаю, ты и правда сам придумал.

– Скажи, что я самый умный, – потребовал Стив.

– Такого я никогда не скажу, – парировал Баки с улыбкой. Стив потянулся к нему, напустив на себя угрожающий вид.

– Скажи.

– Давай, не стесняйся, может попытаться вытащить это из меня пытками, – сказал Баки. – Не сработает. Спроси тех, кто уже пытался.

Улыбка разом сбежала с лица Стива. Ему показалось, что Баки заехал ему кулаком в живот.   
– Это не смешно.

Баки вздохнул.   
– Да ладно тебе, Стив, мне нужно шутить над этим, понимаешь?

– Я не могу… – Стив покачал головой. Ему нравился черный юмор – правда нравился. Но конкретно в этой шутке что-то ранило глубоко внутри него, стягивая грудь обручем. Ему внезапно вспомнился разговор с Бет, и теперь он понял, как она себя тогда чувствовала. – Просто не могу шутить о том, что они с тобой делали.

Стив не понял, с каким именно выражением Баки посмотрел на него. Словно оценивал, подумалось Стиву. А затем Баки тепло улыбнулся и обнял Стива за плечи.   
– Давай, парень, – сказал он. – Пошли в кровать.

Если Баки и заметил, что Стив обнял его в ответ чуть сильнее, чем обычно, то он ничего об этом не сказал.

 

Они спали вместе в кровати Баки до конца недели. Баки больше не снились кошмары, лишь иногда он стонал, вздрагивал или вскрикивал. Стив всегда спал очень чутко, поэтому малейшие звуки будили его, заставляя сердце тревожно колотиться, но оказалось, что достаточно ему погладить Баки по спине или тихо прошептать: “Все хорошо, Бак, ты в безопасности”, – как тот вздыхал и снова засыпал.

Стиву ужасно нравилось спать вместе с Баки – длины его рук как раз хватало, чтобы без проблем достать до прикроватной тумбочки и подать Стиву воды, если у того разыгрывался кашель, а если становилось совсем плохо, то и ингалятор.

– Эй, дыши со мной, – шептал Баки, когда такое случалось. – Давай, вдох и выдох.

К пятнице Стив чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим, каким не был уже очень давно. Насколько же проще оказалось засыпать после приступа кашля рядом с тем, кто дышит глубоко и размеренно.

Баки снова начал пропадать куда-то днем, но не надолго. Когда он поднимался по утрам, Стив наполовину просыпался, но затем, убаюканный шепотом, настоятельно советующим поспать еще, повиновался, вытягивался на освободившейся кровати и проваливался обратно в сон – чтобы, проснувшись, съесть приготовленный Баки завтрак, поработать, иногда перехватить обед с Наташей, Сэмом, Райли или Клинтом и приготовить ужин до того, как Баки вернется домой. 

Но в пятницу привычный распорядок был нарушен – Стиву пришлось вставать и идти в больницу на контрольный рентген.

– Уверен, что я тебе там не нужен? – спросил Баки, немного нервничая. Обычно к этому времени он уже уходил, и Стив отчасти надеялся, что он забудет о сегодняшнем рентгене. Баки уже так много для него сделал, и Стиву казалось, что он и за малую толику этого не сможет отплатить. Не хотел он снова тащить Баки в больницу, туда, где тому явно не по себе. 

– Баки, – сказал Стив, и в голосе его звучали успокаивающие и предупреждающие нотки. – Я же не в первый раз. С рентгеном как-нибудь справлюсь.

Баки прикусил большой палец.   
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Просто не хочу, чтобы ты притворялся, что все хорошо, если на самом деле нет. 

Стив недовольно фыркнул.   
– Кто говорит, что я так делаю?

Баки выразительно посмотрел на него.   
– Да буквально все, кто тебя слышал и провел с тобой в комнате больше пяти секунд.

Стив закатил глаза.   
– Ну, ты преувеличиваешь.

Баки рассмеялся и потряс головой.   
– Хорошо. Все равно мне сегодня нужно помочь отцу с магазином. 

Они дошли вместе до остановки метро, все еще обсуждая концовку «Двадцати семи свадеб».   
– Не стоило ее сестрам врать, – сказал Стив в пятый раз с прошлого вечера, когда они закончили просмотр.

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Иногда такое случается. Хочешь быть таким, каким тебя хотят видеть, и ты вроде и не планировал до такого доводить, но оно раз – и как-то само.

Стив подозрительно посмотрел на Баки.   
– Знаешь по собственному опыту?

Баки фыркнул.   
– То, что я понимаю ее мотивы, не означает, что со мной случилось такое же. – Он помолчал. – Но вообще да.

Стив рассмеялся и в ответ получил тычок локтем под ребра.   
– Я мелкий совсем был! – возмутился Баки. – Не все из нас могут быть всегда на сто процентов честны сами с собой.

Стив размышлял над его словами всю дорогу до больницы. Баки что, его имел в виду? Он считал, что Стив всегда и во всем честен с собой? Он крутил это в голове еще несколько остановок. Ему не очень хорошо удавалось скрывать собственные изъяны, просто потому что большинство из них были видны невооруженным взглядом и спрятать их было практически невозможно. И он не был до конца уверен, как это – быть честным с самим собой. Фразочка была из разряда советов, которые какой-нибудь старый мудрый диснеевский персонаж мог бы дать главной героине. 

 

Рентген оказался нормальным – ну, насколько он мог быть нормальным для Стива. Жидкость ушла и все остальное вроде было в порядке.

– Но антибиотики надо допить, – строго сказал ему доктор, словно Стиву было восемь и подобное не происходило в сотый раз. – И дышите небулайзером, пока все препараты не закончатся.

– Хорошо, – ответил Стив. – Когда можно вернуться к обычному уровню физической активности?

Доктор посмотрел на него слегка недоверчиво.   
– Какая может быть физическая активность с вашей астмой?

Стив сжал губы. Ему что, всю жизнь дома прятаться? Стать отшельником? Подыскать себе носилки с рабами, чтобы те носили его вокруг, как Клеопатру? Он покачал головой, представив себе картинку. Его друзья, возможно, даже обдумали бы эту идею, обнаружь они, что это поможет его легким. К тому же это бы точно уменьшило количество драк, в которые он попадал.

– Я не собираюсь бежать марафон, – сказал Стив. – Просто хотелось бы дойти от комнаты до кухни без лекций о том, что надо поберечься.

Доктор хмыкнул.   
– Да, супруг у вас очень заботливый.

Стив закатил глаза.   
– Он просто мнительный.

– Не без причины, – напомнил ему доктор. – С вашей-то историей болезни и иммунной системой. – Заметив, что Стив напустил на себя еще более упрямый вид, доктор немного смягчился. – Да, я знаю, что вы постоянно это слышите, – сказал он. – Но вам и правда нужно поберечься.

Стив с минуту помолчал, чувствуя себя малолеткой, получившим выговор.   
– Так что, бег и бокс из списка можно вычеркнуть? – пошутил он.

Доктор покивал, размышляя.   
– Легкие упражнения – не такая уж плохая идея. Но легкие, – добавил он, словно Стив мог прослушать это в первый раз. – Начните с ходьбы, бег уже потом. Не боксируйте больше получаса. И все время держите ингалятор под рукой.

– Я так и делаю, – заверил Стив, и это не было ложью. Если мама что-то и вбила ему в голову крепко-накрепко, так это никогда не забывать ингалятор.

Так что Стив, радостно примчавшись домой, сообщил Баки:   
– Доктор сказал, что мне можно заняться боксом!

Баки посмотрел его – это был самый скептический «я-тебе-не-верю» взгляд, что Стив видел в своей жизни.   
– А он случайно не стащил с себя лицо, продемонстрировав свою другую сущность?

– Что?!

– Ну, это было бы больше похоже на правду, чем разрешение боксировать.

Стив упер руки в боки, чувствуя раздражение.   
– А мысль о том, что, может, я не такой уж субтильный доходяга, у тебя не пробегала?

Баки откинул голову и длинно выдохнул.   
– Я не думаю, что ты субтильный. Просто… ну, может, немного хрупкий?

– Не собираюсь я разваливаться на части! – сердито рявкнул Стив.

– Ты – нет, а вот твои легкие – вполне!

– Я справляюсь с гораздо большим, чем все думают!

– Я знаю, что ты крут, Стив, только не угробь себя, пытаясь это доказать!

– Прекрати относиться ко мне свысока!

В боевых стойках они зависли в паре сантиметров друг от друга, выкрикивая в лицо друг другу – а потом Баки громко выдохнул, сжал зубы и отвернулся от Стива. Когда он повернулся обратно, выражение на его лице стало более спокойным, хотя было видно, что усилий для этого потребовалось немало.

– Хорошо, – ровно сказал он. – Поехали.

– Прямо сейчас? – спросил Стив.

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Ты хочешь сначала поесть? Давай, а потом поедем.

Столкнувшись с тем, что фантазии становятся реальностью, Стив вынужден был признать, что нервничает. На его счету побед в драках не было. Тем не менее, он на это подписался и этого хотел – вон как только что сражался с Баки за свое право, – так что, вскинув подбородок, Стив сказал:

– Я только переоденусь.

Спортклуб оказался небольшим, а внутри так еще и меньше, чем снаружи. Там был ринг, кажущийся немного неуместным, и груши всех размеров, развешанные в хаотичном порядке.

Двое парней кружили по рингу, насмехаясь и подначивая друг друга, и еще трое стояли снаружи, подбадривая их. Все пятеро обернулись, когда Стив и Баки вошли в дверь, и лицо самого высокого парня озарила широченная улыбка.

– Барнс! – крикнул он. – Вернулся! С другом! – у него был акцент, только Стив не мог понять, какой.

– Здорово, Тор, – ответил Баки, когда они приблизились к краю ринга. – Это Стив. Он хочет поучиться драться.

Тор с минуту рассматривал его, и Стив невольно перешел в свою самую оборонительную позицию – плечи назад, подбородок вверх, в глазах вызов. Тор был огромным (к тому же нереально красивым) и, очевидно, очень спортивным; Стив не мог представить себя сложенным так, как этот парень.

Но затем Тор улыбнулся, глаза его засверкали, и он сказал:   
– Вижу в нем отличные бойцовские задатки.

Баки фыркнул.   
– Да ты и половины себе не представляешь, приятель. – Он махнул рукой в сторону ринга. – Тор, Сиф, Хогун, Фандрал и Вольстагг. – Перехватив взгляд Стива, Баки хмыкнул и тихо добавил: – Они норвежцы или что-то в этом роде.

– Стивен, иди сюда, – позвал Тор. – Я буду учить тебя вместе с Фандралом, потому что, похоже, парень позабыл все, что, как он утверждает, однажды умел.

– Но я не позабыл, как побить тебя.

Тор снова рассмеялся. Громкий звук, прокатившийся по залу, заставил вздрогнуть парня, работавшего над одной из груш.   
– Ну, один раз из ста не считается.

– Но он был, – встряла Сиф.

– Сиф в жизни не простит ни одного из вас за то, что ее победили, – добавил Хоган. Сиф хрустнула суставами.

– Вот я и готова к реваншу.

Стив задумчиво покачал головой.   
– Даже не знаю, знакомить ли ее с Наташей – они явно друг другу понравятся, – или постараться не допустить подобного ради всеобщей безопасности.

Баки рассмеялся.   
– Давай посмотрим правде в лицо, если они захотят встретиться – они встретятся, кто бы там чего ни хотел. – Он махнул рукой, показывая «давай, мол, топай». – Иди на ринг с Тором. А я пока выбью грушу.

– Ты не останешься со мной? – вопрос сорвался с губ до того, как Стив успел остановиться. Баки пожал плечами, избегая встречаться со Стивом глазами.

– Из присутствующих Тор – лучший. Да он вообще лучший, строго говоря. Он выигрывал на соревнованиях лет с девяти, пока не столкнулся с настоящим здоровяком, отправившим его на больничную койку. Но теперь он поправился и стал даже круче. Он обучит тебя лучше всех.

– Лучше, чем ты? – спросил Стив.

– О, да само собой, – уверил его Баки. – Он умеет гораздо больше, чем я. – Стив все еще выглядел неуверенным, так что Баки наклонился и тихо сказал: – Слушай, если тебя будет учить Тор, то покажет что-то, чего я не умею. Ну, чтобы ты мог со мной справиться.

У Стива запекло в груди, когда он вспомнил по какой причине Баки изначально придумал все это обучение. Он хотел было возмутиться, хотел прекратить – не нужно ему уметь драться по такой причине. Но они уже были тут, перед Тором и его товарищами – все смотрели на них, и Баки неуклюже сгорбился под их взглядами.

– Ладно, – неохотно ответил Стив. – Надеюсь не выставить себя полным дураком.

– О, однозначно выставишь, – весело сказал Вольстагг. – В первый раз со всеми так.

Ничего такого они не сделали – Тор потратил пятнадцать минут только на то, чтобы обучить Стива, как бинтовать костяшки рук, и потребовал чтобы тот делал так всякий раз перед тренировкой, рассказал о профилактике повреждений и максимальной эффективности удара. Затем он заставил Стива практиковать удары в замедленном режиме, и тут Стив и почувствовал себя полным дураком.

К моменту, когда они перешли к настоящим движениям по рингу, Стив устал и был выжат как лимон. Он видел, как Баки говорит с другим парнем из зала – он слышал как Сиф называла его Мэтт, – при этом искоса поглядывая на него, но не нашел в себе сил даже как следует разозлиться на то, что тот все еще слегка с ним нянькается. Наверное, это из-за того, что он две недели как из больницы, а не из-за обычной дохлости.

Когда же они отправились домой, Стив немного взбодрился.   
– Может, я окажусь достаточно хорош для настоящего соревнования, – радостно сказал он. Да, наверное, это звучало немного ребячески, но у него перед глазами стояла картинка с ревущей в его поддержку толпой, Пегги в первом ряду, со звездами, сияющими в глазах и Баки за плечом.

– К тому же теперь я и правда смогу побить тех, кто этого заслуживает, – добавил Стив, и Баки застонал.

– Наденешь обтягивающий костюмчик? Отправишься сражаться с преступными элементами под покровом ночи?

– Я могу сражаться с преступниками в любое время суток, – ответил Стив, по большей части чтобы уесть Баки.

Тот покачал головой.   
– Вот этого нам и не хватало. – пробормотал он. – Еще один каратель.

Стив не очень понял, что Баки пытался этим сказать, он был слишком занят, обдумывая все эти выпады и замахи, которые Тор показал ему. Навстречу им вышла соседка, миссис Томпсон, и Стив тут же переплел пальцы с Баки.

– Рада видеть, что тебе лучше, Стив, – сказала она.

– Спасибо, миссис Томпсон, – ответил Стив. – Из Баки вышла великолепная сиделка. Хотел бы я увидеть его в одном из этих коротеньких халатиков и колпаке.

Баки кисло посмотрел на него, а миссис Томпсон с подозрением спросила:   
– Это что-то про секс?

– Не… нет, мэм, – Стив разом покраснел, сообразив как именно прозвучали его слова. Баки хихикал еще почти час.


	14. Глава 14

– Мам? – позвал Стив. Ответа не было. Он подошел ближе к маминой комнате. Старый паркет скрипнул под ногами, словно предупреждая Его прошибло холодным потом. _Нет-нет-нет_ , истошно заверещало что-то в голове. – Мам? – повторил он громче. Она не ответила. Два часа назад она ушла прилечь, а он закопался в делах и потерял счет времени, и теперь она не отвечала. Он протянул руку, чтобы достать до дверной ручки. Слезы сами собой побежали из глаз. Почему? Что происходит? Почему так дрожат ноги? Всего-то и надо, что открыть дверь.

Уходи, кричал голос в голове. Он услышал чей-то стон – _нет-нет-нет_. 

– Мам? – но рука не достает до ручки. Он слышит, как стоны становятся громче, и он тянется изо всех сил, но до двери не достать, а кто-то обхватывает его за талию, и он распахивает глаза… 

Над ним склонялся Баки, глядя на Стива с беспокойством.

– Стив? – позвал он тихо. Лицо Стива было мокрым от пота и слез, сердце больно колотилось в груди. Он с силой втянул воздух и сел на кровати так резко, что все вокруг поплыло. Ему надо спешить, надо добраться до комнаты матери и разбудить ее. Он откинул одеяло.

– Эй, что ты… – Баки тоже сел. – Стив, куда ты собрался? Хочешь пить?

– Мне нужно… – Стив замер, когда остатки сна истаяли в памяти, и заморгал. Он стоял посреди комнаты Баки в трусах, футболке и одном носке. Мама умерла несколько лет назад. И как бы быстро он ни бежал, он не мог разбудить ее до того, как станет слишком поздно.

Из него словно воздух выпустили, и Баки встревоженно поднялся с кровати.  
– Иди сюда, присядь, – велел он. Стив подчинился, и от этого Баки встревожился еще сильнее. – Думаю, у тебя было что-то вроде кошмара.

Стив хмыкнул – вышло похоже на смех и всхлип одновременно. Он вытер лицо рукавом и с силой сжал зубы.  
– Вроде.

С минуту они сидели рядышком на краю кровати Баки. Стива начало потряхивать, но не от холода. В комнате было темно, но не слишком – Баки не выключал небольшой ночник, сообщив как-то Стиву немного застенчиво, но в то же время с вызовом, что со светом он не чувствует себя похороненным заживо.

– Как думаешь, сможешь снова заснуть? – спросил Баки. От звука его голоса Стив едва заметно дернулся. И пожал плечами. Согласно его опыту – нет, после такого снова заснуть у него не получалось, но Баки знать об этом не обязательно. С опозданием Стив заметил что Баки сжимает в руке его ингалятор. Наверное, он задыхался во сне, и Баки подумал, что у него начинается приступ астмы.

– Прости, что разбудил тебя, – пробормотал Стив.

– Я не спал, – тихо признался Баки, избегая встречаться со Стивом взглядом.

– Ты собираешься поспать еще? – спросил Стив. Баки пожал плечами, и Стив, не удержавшись, хмыкнул.

– Давай, – сказал Баки, поднимаясь. Такой высокий, он навис над Стивом, протянул к нему металлическую руку, которая поблескивала в свете фонаря за окном.

– Что? – безучастно спросил Стив.

– Пошли со мной, – Баки поднял Стива на ноги и собрал их постель. Он провел Стива по темному коридору в гостиную, перекинув одеяло и простыни через плечо, а второй рукой направляя Стива.

– Что ты делаешь? – недоуменно спросил Стив, когда Баки начал снимать подушки с дивана. Выглядело словно он собрался построить…

– Крепость из одеяла, – сообщил Баки, словно констатировал общеизвестный факт, – лучшее средство от кошмаров.

– Правда? – Стив не удержался от скептицизма в голосе, но Баки в ответ лишь криво улыбнулся.

– Можешь поверить, я же большой спец по кошмарам, – ответил он, и Стив, такой уставший и несчастный после сна, даже не смог как следует разозлиться на себя, что опять ляпнул глупость. Баки закончил натягивать простынь между спинкой дивана и журнальным столиком, который он оттащил на пару метров в сторону – получился небольшой тент, натянутый поверх плотных диванных подушек. Потом он забрался на них, утягивая за собой одеяло.

– Залезай, – позвал он.

– Баки, – Стив чувствовал себя довольно глупо. Он же взрослый человек. Баки не нужно развлекать его, как ребенка.

– Эм… залезай, Стиви, – позвал Баки. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я спал тут совсем один?

Стив закатил глаза и сделал как просят, вклинившись в небольшое оставшееся пространство. Они немного повозились – Баки нужно было, чтобы его голова оставалась снаружи, чтобы, открыв глаза, он не чувствовал себя запертым – и немного попинались, укладывая ноги, но в конце концов устроились.

Баки крепко обнял его, и Стив почувствовал, как слезы покатились из уголков глаз. Как же стыдно. Он не позволяет себе плакать на глазах у других. Никогда. Но рука Баки двинулась вверх, прошлась по волосам Стива, и он чуть вздрогнул, вжимаясь лицом Баки в грудь.

Он не стал плакать Баки в грудь или делать еще что-то столь же унизительное, но вцепился в него сильнее и зажмурился, стараясь загнать слезы поглубже. Баки гладил его по голове, и сведенные мышцы постепенно отпустило, а веки отяжелели.

– Все хорошо, – Стиву показалось, что Баки прошептал что-то такое. Он проваливался в полусон, туда, где все было тягучим и размытым, и не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, говорил ли Баки что-то на самом деле. – Я с тобой.

 

Стив проснулся под журнальным столиком. Баки оказался не таким уж роскошным соседом, каким наверняка себя считал, и Стив, видимо, даже не просыпаясь, откатился подальше от его острых локтей. В кровати все было не так плохо – больше места, между ними оставалось пространство, но диванные подушки такой роскоши не позволяли.

Выбираясь из-под столика, Стив тихонько зарычал от недовольства, и Баки тут же расплылся в улыбке. Стив посмотрел на него сурово – ну, или настолько сурово, насколько получилось, пока выползал как уж.

– Это все из-за тебя! – заметил он. Баки сел – прическа его выглядела так, словно в волосах ночевали птицы целыми семействами, – зевнул и потер ладонями подбородок с пробивающейся щетиной.

– С чего бы? – наконец спросил он низким, хриплым голосом, от которого Стиву тут же захотелось залезть обратно под стол, потому что его голос тоже бывает хриплым, но никогда вот так.

– Ты столкнул меня с подушек! – Стив постарался негодованием прикрыть свою реакцию на этот утренний голос Баки. Один вид его вызывал самые непристойные желания, а Стив… всего лишь человек. Добавь сюда сексуально хриплый голос, и ждать, что это не вызовет у Стива никаких чувств, было бы по меньшей мере нечестно.

– Я бы никогда, – возмутился Баки, растянув губы в кривой ухмылке. – Ты небось сам свалился.

Стив недобро на него посмотрел.  
– Ты затолкал меня под стол своими локтями.

– О, ты про локти хочешь поговорить? – парировал Баки. – А не твои ли крошечные костлявые кулачки впивались мне всю ночь в спину?

– И как, боюсь я спросить, такое возможно при условии, что я провел всю ночь под столом? – насмешливо спросил Стив. – У меня не настолько длинные руки!

– Лицо у тебя не настолько длинное, – тихо пробормотал Баки, не подумав.

– Отлично пошутил! – взвился Стив, на что Баки лишь отодвинул его от себя металлической рукой – и почему-то это нехитрое действие добавило в ситуацию еще больше юмора. – Иди и приготовь мне завтрак! – велел Стив.

От такого Баки аж рот открыл.  
– Я тебе что, мальчик на побегушках? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Сам себе готовь чертов завтрак.

– Ты мне должен!

– А я думал, ты мне должен, – заявил Баки, направившись вслед за ним прямиком к холодильнику – за яйцами. Стив вытащил сковородку, включил плиту, а затем, пока Баки жарил яичницу, засунул в тостер пару кусков хлеба.

– Сладкую дыню или мускусную? – спросил Стив, вполглаза наблюдая за тостером.

– Ох, сладкую, сладкий, – пошутил Баки. Стив закатил глаза, но тоже рассмеялся. Он толкнул Баки бедром, беззвучно прося потесниться, дать и ему немного места у разделочного стола, и принялся нарезать дыню. Всякий раз, как Стив отрезал ломтик, Баки подхватывал его и запихивал в рот с такой ухмылкой, что через какое-то время Стив не выдержал и ткнул в его сторону острием ножа:

– Барнс, не испытывай мое терпение.

Баки вскинул брови и старательно помогая себе левой рукой, стащил еще кусочек.  
– Это мы посмотрим, – съехидничал он. Стиву заставил себя отступить. Щеки его пылали – наверное, из-за жара плиты. Баки отошел, и Стив успел нарезать целую кучу дыни, прежде чем Баки осторожно забрал у него нож.

– Яичница почти готова, – сказал он. – Иди пока, прими свои таблетки.

И только уже в комнате Баки, куда все его лекарства перекочевали еще неделю назад, до Стива дошло, что он даже не психанул на Баки за то, что тот сказал ему что делать. Может, потому что знал – Баки не пытался задавать свой ритм, просто сказал выпить таблетки, чтобы Стив мог позавтракать, когда все будет готово. А может, Стива просто отвлекло бурчание в животе.

– А ты не пошел сегодня бегать, – вдруг дошло до Стива, пока они раскладывали еду по тарелкам.

– Сделал перерыв, – ответил Баки с набитым ртом. – Но мы все равно можем пойти побоксировать.

– А Тор все еще там? – спросил Стив.

– Тор всегда там, – заверил Баки. – Он владелец зала.

– Владелец? – удивился Стив. Ему показалось, что Тор их ровесник. Парни с собственным бизнесом обычно бывали… постарше.

– Ну, он унаследовал дело от отца, – пояснил Баки. – Когда-то в молодости, еще в Норвегии, его отец был известным бойцом. Вот он и отправил Тора сюда, с деньгами на покупку зала – чтобы парень сам заработал себе имя, без папиной репутации за спиной.

Телефон Стива пискнул сообщением от Наташи.

«Хотите сегодня с нами на Кони Айленд? Бери своего качка и остальных армейских друзей не забудь».

– Что думаешь по поводу Кони-Айленд? – спросил Стив, параллельно закатив глаза по поводу «качка» – имени, придуманном Наташей для Баки.

– Даже не знаю. Вообще неплохое место, – легкомысленно ответил Баки.

– Наташа хочет там сегодня потусить.

– О, – отозвался Баки. Теперь его голос звучал немного смущенно. – Ну, повеселись там.

Стив непонимающе нахмурился. Он просто подумал, что они проведу этот день вместе. В последнее время это случалось почти постоянно – если только у кого-то из них не было других планов или Баки не нужно было идти на одну из его встреч.

– Ты со мной не хочешь? – спросил Стив. Он постарался удержать нейтральное выражение на лице.– Ладно. В смысле, не важно.

– Я… – начал было Баки, но сконфуженно замолчал. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

Почему-то простой вопрос заставил Стива покраснеть. Почему бы, интересно, еще он стал спрашивать Баки, если бы не хотел взять его с собой?

– Наташа тебя приглашает, – быстро ответил он и тут же сообразил, что это прозвучало так, словно сам Стив не хочет, чтобы Баки пошел с ними. И даже быстро добавленного «я хочу чтобы ты пошел» – словно он был ребенком! – оказалось недостаточно, чтобы донести до Баки, что он не просто приглашен, но его присутствие более чем желанно.

– О, – Баки уставился в тарелку, он выглядел напряженным. – Хочешь, чтобы я пошел?

Стив закусил губу. Почему-то ему казалось, что они балансируют на краю пропасти. Его ответ явно был очень важен.

– Да,– ответил он, стараясь говорить как можно ровнее. – Если ты сам хочешь.

Баки едва заметно улыбнулся, все еще глядя в стол, а затем сказал таким же ровным тоном:  
– Да. Наверное, будет весело.

У Стива в животе запорхали бабочки – и от этого стало еще более неловко. Хотел бы он спросить у Баки, какого черта происходит.  
– И она сказала, что ты можешь пригласить остальных Коммандос.

Баки засмеялся и наконец-то посмотрел на Стива.  
– Да Дерьне просто с ума сходит по Кони-Айленду.

Шутка сломала странное напряжение, висевшее между ними, и Стив смеялся до тех пор, пока у него живот не заболел от историй про то, как Коммандос отправились в свою первую увольнительную в Нью-Йорке, и Дерьне провел шесть часов на Кони-Айленд и в конце концов устроил драку с парнем из тира, обвинив того в намеренной подкрутке прицела винтовки.

Наташа хотела выйти из дома попозже, чтобы прибыть на место на закате, объяснив это тем, что «хочет наилучшего света для себяшечек в Инстраграм», и Стив не смог бы ответить, шутит она или нет. К тому же Райли нужно было закончить какие-то школьные дела, поэтому все было, так сказать, всем на руку. В результате Стив с Баки проленились весь день до послеобеденного времени, а потом решили пойти «поразмяться в зале» – выражение, которое Стив никогда и не мечтал применить к себе.

– Вы вернулись! – радостно воскликнул Тор, едва завидя их. – Барнс, сегодня-то ты присоединишься к нам со Стивеном на ринге?

Стив посмотрел на Баки, как он надеялся, с вызовом, но тот лишь отвел взгляд и покачал головой.

– Просто постучу по груше, – сказал он, отступая к мешку, с которым упражнялся в прошлый раз. С минуту Стив хмурился, глядя ему в спину, а затем развернулся и развернулся и заметил, что Тор смотрит на Баки точно с таким же выражением.

– Он часто переживает, что может причинить вред другим, – пояснил Тор. – Отголоски тех времен, когда он был воином.

Стив удивился.  
– Ты знаешь об этом?

Тор кивнул.  
– Я уже жил тут, когда он вернулся. А ты? Ты был на параде в его честь?

Стив смутно помнил парад, ради которого перекрыли несколько улиц. Случилось это через пару дней после отъезда Пегги, Стива тогда был совершенно безутешен, да к тому же в больнице. Теперь, зная Баки, Стив не сомневался, что тот ненавидел каждую секунду этого парада. Так что он едва заметно покачал головой, снова посмотрев в угол, где Баки бинтовал руки перед тренировкой.

– Я ему верю, – сказал Стив. – А вот он сам себе – нет.

– Требуется время, чтобы научиться снова себе верить, – торжественно сказал Тор. Стив вскинул брови, и Тор пояснил: – Я не был на войне, но как-то во время боя я нанес более серьезные повреждения, чем требовалось – просто потому что мог. Я был так горд собой, – на мгновение лицо его исказилось яростью. – Но за свою гордыню я получил наказание, травму. Так я выучил этот урок.

У Стива не укладывалось в голове, как Тор мог намеренно кого-то ранить. Да, он действительно выглядел мощным, но в то же время он был так мягок – в какой-то необидной манере – с тем же Стивом.

– Я думаю, ты отличный наставник, – честно сказал ему Стив, и Тор расплылся в улыбке, озарившей все лицо.

– Спасибо, друг мой, – радостно сказал он. – Ну, а теперь давай замотаем тебе руки.

– А где Сиф и остальные? – спросил Стив, пока Тор проверял, правильно ли он забинтовал ладони. Тор одобрительно кивнул, принимая работу.

– Фандрал и Вольстагг на работе, – сказал Тор и почему-то это вызвало у Стива странные фантазии. Он представил их в униформе работников Старбакс-кафе и даже рассмеялся от такой картинки. – Сиф и Хогун приглядывают новое оборудование для зала.

– Сиф и Хогун работают на тебя? – спросил Стив, разминая шею. Тор делал упражнения на растяжку рук, и Стив слегка округлил глаза – бицепсы рук Тора были, возможно, больше, чем голова Стива. Ну почему он окружен такими потрясающе красивыми людьми? Так и комплексы недолго заработать. 

– Иногда, по обстоятельствам, – ответил Тор. – У Хогуна с Фандралом есть еще несколько подработок. Фандрал, например, модель, а Вольстагг – курьер.

Теперь Стив смеялся не таясь. Если в Фандрала, подрабатывающего моделью, еще можно было поверить, то, представив Вольстагга, с его окладистой бородой, верхом на велике, Стив покатился со смеху. Тор тоже рассмеялся.

– Иногда ему приходится закидывать бороду на плечо, – поделился он, заставив едва успокоившегося Стива расхохотаться по-новой. И пока Стив смеялся, уперевшись руками в колени, Тор ткнул его, отчего Стив задохнулся.

– Эй! – крикнул он, но Тор лишь ухмыльнулся, поднимая руки.

– Не отвлекайся, – предупредил он. Стив понимал, что Тор делает ему большое одолжение, обучая искусству боя, но все равно почувствовал, как желание доказать, что он не хуже, забурлило в крови. Он стиснул зубы и вскинул руки, бросаясь вперед, отчаянно стараясь припомнить – и продемонстрировать – приемы, которым Тор учил его в прошлый раз.

Какое-то время они вот так кружились друг вокруг друга, Тор блокировал большинство ударов Стива, продолжая подбадривать его, говоря что-то вроде: «Не заваливайся» или «У тебя одна рука или две? Две? Так используй обе».

Наконец, когда Стиву начало казаться, что он крутится тут целую вечность, Тор опустил перчатки. Стив задыхался, заглатывая воздух и пытаясь вытереть пот с лица, так отчаянно, что Тор немного встревоженно спросил:  
– Готов еще на один раунд?

– Что? – прохрипел Стив. – А ты думал пойти поспать?

Тор покачал головой, но улыбка его стала шире, и они еще немного попрактиковались. Когда они наконец закончили, Стив не чувствовал ног и готов был поклясться, что он в жизни больше не сможет поднять руки. Баки ждал его у края ринга, улыбаясь.

– Посмотрите-ка на этого силача, – по-доброму поддразнил он, и Стив закатил глаза. Ни на что большее у него просто просто не хватило бы сил.

– Хочешь спарринг? – спросил Тор. Баки едва заметно втянул голову в плечи.

– Не, – деланно беспечно ответил он. – Стив, наверное, измотал тебя.

– Так и есть, – согласился Тор, и Стив почувствовал себя малышом, над которым потешаются взрослые. Конечно, он прекрасно понимал, что против Тора он как та моська против слона, и шуточки на эту тему не способствовали хорошему настроению. Но когда он, скривившись, открыл было рот, Баки вскинул брови и кивнул в сторону повернувшегося спиной Тора: рубашка у того была мокрой от пота.

Помимо воли Стив расплылся в улыбке. Что ж, он хотя бы заставил Тора вспотеть. И как он ни старался спрятать свое довольство по этому поводу, хмык, раздавшийся со стороны Баки, явственно сказал ему, что все, похоже, написано у него на лице.

В раздевалке они переоделись в сменную одежду – было проще пойти на встречу с Наташей и Клинтом прямо отсюда. Раздеваясь, Стив лишь на секунду замешкался, подумав, что Баки сейчас увидит его бледное, тощее тело во всей красе.

Баки же сидел на лавке, опустив глаза в пол и переодеваться даже и не думал. Заметив это, Стив так и застыл с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг талии. Если одноклассники, отравляя его дни в средней и старшей школе, чему-то и научили его, так это менять футболки одна на другую практически на весу, но вот понять причин застенчивости Баки он не мог.

– Ты пойдешь в душ? – спросил он, постаравшись, чтобы в голосе не было укора или чего-то в этом роде. Кому, как ни ему знать, каким наездом иногда может показаться простое предложение сходить в душ. Но вроде бы Баки в последнее время воспринимал это попроще.

Баки сжал губы и пожал плечами.  
– Вроде да, пропотел я как следует, – он быстро посмотрел в сторону душевых, которые выглядели как типичные кабинки в спортзале – стойка душа, кубрики, лишенные шторок или любой другой иллюзии приватности. После этого взгляд его снова прикипел к рукам, и сердце Стива болезненно сжалось.

– Ну, я тогда по-быстрому окунусь и мигом буду обратно, – ровно сказал Стив. – Хочу еще успеть расспросить Тора про бои, в которых выигрывал его отец.

Верный слову, Стив едва ли провел под душем пару минут и оделся так быстро, что рубашка немного липла на едва вытертое тело. Выходя из раздевалки, он краем глаза зацепил, как Баки – с красным лицом и крепко стиснутыми зубами – срывает с себя мокрую от пота майку.

Он вышел через пять минут, мрачный и мокрый, и Стиву все внутри скрутило от того, насколько Баки расстроен. 

– Готов отправиться на Кони-Айленд? – спросил он, пока они шли к двери. Баки глянул на него и выдавил скупую улыбку.

– Не был там целую вечность, – ответил он. – С тех пор, как нас выгнали с позором из-за Дернье.

– Надо будет за ним присмотреть, – рассмеялся Стив. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы и нас вышвырнули.

– Ой, да как будто тебя ниоткуда не выгоняли! – закатил глаза Баки.

Заходить за ребятами в квартиру, где он раньше жил, почему-то ощущалось очень странно. Наверное, еще и потому, что многое переменилось – стены были свежеокрашены, сломанные перила на лестнице починены, и даже лифт работал.

– Ух ты, – сказал Стив. – Наконец-то они тут все починили!

– Давно пора, – пробормотал Баки. – Не могу поверить, что ты жил так долго в таком жутком месте. Им стоило починить тут все давным давно, еще при тебе.

Стив пожал плечами.  
– Ну, я рад, что они вообще это сделали. Тут полно стариков живет, и им больше не придется карабкаться по лестнице вверх и вниз.

Баки вскинул брови, но от комментариев, что Стиву тоже не стоило бы карабкаться, воздержался – и Стив был ему за это благодарен. Доехав до нужного этажа, они даже через дверь услышали вопли Клинта.

– Да подавись ты, гадина!

Кейт заорала в ответ:  
– Отсоси, ублюдок!

В глубине квартиры залаяла собака. Пока Стив звонил, Баки едва заметно побледнел, так что Стив легко толкнул его плечом.  
– Да ладно тебе, твое семейство гораздо более шумное.

– К ним-то я привык, – отметил Баки.

– Открыто! –заорал Клинт в ответ на стук.

– Если вы не маньяки-убийцы, – добавила Кейт.

Стив закатил глаза и толкнул дверь.  
– Что тут происходит? – спросил он. Кейт с Клинтом проигнорировали его вопрос, сражаясь за джойстик от игровой приставки.

– «Машинки», – со знанием дела протянул Баки.

– Когда это вы, ребята, обзавелись приставкой? – спросил Стив.

– Родителям она все равно была не нужна, – ответила Кейт, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. – Да они и не заметили даже ее пропажи.

– У родителей тоже такая, – сказал Баки, заметив недовольный взгляд Стива, и скупо улыбнулся. – Можем поиграть, когда в следующий раз будем у них в гостях.

Стив пожал плечами, засмущавшись от того, как легко его прочитать.  
– Да не важно, – сказал он, чтобы скрыть смущение, но Баки лишь понимающе улыбнулся, так что у Стива аж уши загорелись.

– Чья собака? – спросил он, чтобы сменить тему.

– Да, Клинт, – подхватила Наташа, заходя в комнату.– Чья собака? – и по ее тону Стив понял, что они пришли прямо в разгар очередного разбирательства.

Клинт застонал.  
– Да без понятия, чья это собака.

– Это пес Клинта, – пояснила Наташа Баки.

– Нет, не мой, – упорствовал Клинт, выругавшись, когда Кейт обыграла его, завопив от восторга. – Я просто подобрал его, вот и все.

– И принес домой, – отметила Наташа.

– И накормил, – задорно добавила Кейт.

– И сводил к ветеринару.

Клинт закати глаза.  
– А давайте просто поедем на Кони-Айленд?

– А ты с нами? – вежливо спросил Баки после того как Наташа с Клинтом поднялись, а Кейт осталась сидеть на диване. Стив не смог удержаться от улыбки. Интересно, это влияние Уинифред или тот факт, что Баки рос с тремя младшими сестрами, заставляло его заботиться обо всех и каждом, что, по правде говоря, было совершенно очаровательно. Кейт тяжело вздохнула, и Баки сразу напрягся.

– У меня свидание, – сказала она тем же тоном, каким люди говорят, что у них болит зуб. Клинт хмыкнул, и Кейт показала ему средний палец. – Он внук друзей деда с бабкой и, я уверена, он просто ужасный.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, – попытался Стив. – Может, не так уж он и плох.

– Да я уверен, что она влю-ю-юбится прямо с первого взгляда, – протянул Клинт, потянувшись и подергав Кейт за прядку волос. Наташа закатила глаза.

– Оставь ее в покое, – велела она. – Оставь хоть на время свои замашки старшего брата.

– И что сделать с твоей собакой, пока тебя не будет? – крикнула Кейт ему вслед.

– Это не моя собака! – неразборчиво ответил Клинт, жуя пиццу. Пес вился, поскуливая, вокруг него, и Клинт послушно поделился с ним куском.

– А разве собакам можно пиццу? – скептически спросил Баки.

– Он любит, – напрягся Клинт, готовый дать отпор – но, видимо, понял это и заозирался по сторонам. Наташа вздохнула и тронула его за руку.

– С собакой ничего не случится за несколько часов. Пошли уже.

 

Сэм и Райли вместе с Коммандос ждали их у выхода из метро, болтая и посмеиваясь, и они успели услышать, как Морита поддразнивает кого-то из парней:  
– Ну давай, сразимся на кулачках, летун.

Сэм продемонстрировал бицепс.  
– А справишься?

Морита тут же вскинул правую руку.  
– Да, без труда, ВВСник.

– Эй, поаккуратнее тут, – вмешался Баки. – Они спасатели, поэтому не такие уж и слабаки.

Райли пробурчал что-то по поводу слабых мест самого Баки, и тот ответил ему демонстрацией среднего пальца. Он хорошо держал лицо, но Стив заметил, как напряглись его плечи, пока он рассматривал окружавшую их толпу. Стив об этом даже не подумал и теперь мысленно ругал себя.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Баки, и тот кивнул.  
– Я буду в порядке, – пробормотал он. Сэм вскинул брови, глядя на Стива, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

– И с чего же мы начнем?– спросил Стив. Наташа тут же достала телефон и сделала пару фото, так что Стив лишь покачал головой. Может, она и не шутила про себяшки. Несмотря на то что они дружили уже несколько лет, иногда Наташа все еще удивляла его.

Дернье тут же ткнул в сторону тира.  
– Хочу выиграть плюшевого мишку, – решительно сказал он.

Дуган тут же осклабился.  
– Почему мишку?

– Мама их собирает, – пояснил Дернье. – И я ей его отправлю.

– Во Францию? – спросил Фальсворт. – А разве это не будет стоить тебе целое состояние?

Дернье пожал плечами.  
– Мама любит мишек. И я ей его выиграю.

Народ тут же принялся беззлобно его поддразнивать – Гейб ворковал что-то про мамочкиного сыночка, словно сам не разговаривал со своей мамой каждое воскресенье ровно в семь вечера – а Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать, продолжая вполглаза приглядывать за Баки, который даже не пытался участвовать в беседе. Он по-прежнему смотрел в толпу, напрягая каждый мускул и крепко сжав челюсти.

Заметив взгляд Стива, Наташа тоже посмотрела на Баки. Она поджала губы и вопросительно глянула на Стива. Тот беспомощно пожал плечами. Ну, а что он мог сделать? Не мог же он выгнать народ с Кони Айленд, хотя если бы мог, то сделал бы не сомневаясь. И он не мог предложить им самим уйти, зная, что Баки просто выйдет из себя из-за того, что он привлек внимание ко всей этой ситуации.

Они начали с тира, и Дуган несколько раз оглянулся через плечо на Баки, тут же дав понять Стиву, что не так уж и прост, как кажется.

– Попробуешь, сержант? – легко спросил Дуган. Гейб и Морита разом отступили назад, как-то незаметно пропуская Баки вперед, и сердце Стива запело. Он как-то забыл, что он не единственный, кто заботится о Баки. Они все, наверное, лучше умеют это делать просто потому, что делают это дольше и прошли с ним через то, что Стив и вообразить себе не мог.

Вроде бы прием сработал – Баки немного расслабился, опустил плечи на пару сантиметров. Но он все еще хмурился, понимая, что они делают.

– Я в порядке, – жестко проговорил он.

– Ну, а я вот нет, – заворчал Морита. – Все так забито, что мне постоянно кажется, что вот сейчас кто-то взорвет бомбу.

– А у парня на углу с собой три ножа, – добавил Райли, кивая в сторону обсуждаемого мужика.

– Мне надо отлить, – пробормотал Клинт. – Всегда хочется при большом скоплении народа.

– Это адреналин, – сообщил Гейб.

– Так что это не только у тебя, – сказал Сэм. – У нас у каждого свои тараканы.

Стив глянул в сторону Наташи, думая, что, может, они, оставшись в меньшинстве, смогут поддержать друг друга, но оказалось, что она тоже не выглядит особо цветущей. Стив, само собой, тоже – его друзьям не по себе, он волнуется за них – но она выглядела прямо совсем расстроенной, к чему Стив совсем не привык. Он подумал, что, может быть, это потому что Клинт не поделился с ней, что у него есть некоторые трудности с пребыванием в толпе.

– Ладно, ладно, – сказал Баки. – Сеанс терапии окончен? А то я собираюсь надрать задницу Дернье в каждой из имеющихся тут игр.

Дернье проглотил наживку и начался ругаться на Баки по-французски, и скопившееся напряжение тут же спало. Сэм покачал головой и подбадривающе сжал Райли руку.

– Твой парень в глухой обороне, – тихо сказал Сэм Стиву.

– Ага, скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, – парировал Стив, думая о том, что Баки практически никогда ничего ему не рассказывает.

Все утомились от тира гораздо раньше Дернье, собравшего небольшую армию выигранных плюшевых тушек, так что они оставили его там – «Уи, уи*, я в порядке, валите отсюда», – рассеянно проговорил он – и заспорили по поводу аттракционов.

*Да, да – французский.

 

– Пошли на «Циклон»! – воодушевился Баки, поглядев по сторонам. – С детских времен не катался.

– А я хочу вон тот попробовать, – сказал Клинт, ткнув в сторону огромной крутилки, полной визжащих людей.

– Можем и туда, и туда, – отметил Сэм.

– Но сначала на мой, – притворно захныкал Клинт. – Ну пааап.

Сэм пихнул его.  
– Не называй меня так!

– Ну, ты такой ответственный, – поддразнил его Райли. – Жду не дождусь когда мы… – он замолчал, покраснев, когда до него дошло, что он только что сказал. Сэм вытаращился на него.

– Ты… – не смог закончить он.

– Я… – вздрогнул Райли.

– Эээ… давайте им дадим пару минут наедине, – предложил Стив.

– Потому что, знаешь, – услышал он голос Сэма, уходя. – Я… я тоже о чем-то таком думал.

– Правда? – выдохнул Райли.

 

– А мы стареем, – печально произнесла Наташа, оглянувшись на Сэма с Райли, с энтузиазмом целующихся прямо посреди прохода. – Все становятся такими взрослыми.

– Друзья женятся и начинают задумываться о детях, – поддержал ее Дернье, пиная смятый ком бумаги в сторону Баки. Тот нахмурился, подхватил и пнул в сторону.

– А что вы двое? – спросил Фальсворт у Баки со Стивом, подняв брови. – Малыши в перспективе?

Баки так и застыл, а у Стива внутри все оборвалось. Да, наверное, детей он все-таки хотел. Когда-нибудь. Но в свете их теперешних отношений вопрос был не из лучших.

– Господи, да притормози ты, Монти, – сказал Баки. – Дай нам хоть дух-то перевести. Мы ж поженилось то вроде как минут десять назад.

Фальсворт поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
– Просто спросил, – начал оправдываться он. 

Они заняли очередь на «Циклон», и Стив запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на самый верх. Внутри что-то мелко задрожало.

– Не уверен, что мне туда надо, – услышал он себя словно со стороны. И не то чтобы он боялся высоты, совсем нет, просто… так высоко. Правда высоко. И еще эти завороты.

– Да, ты, наверное, и по росту-то не пройдешь, – пошутил Дуган. Клинт тоже засмеялся, а Наташа показала ему язык, пока их пристегивали к месту. Дуган с Фальсвортом устроились рядом, а Морита с Гейбом сели в следующих отсек. Скучающий подросток, рассаживающих народ по местам, выжидающе посмотрел на Стива с Баки, и Стив застонал.

– Да давай уже, – сказал он Баки.

– Ах, да ладно тебе, Стиви, – усмехнулся Баки. – Испугался?

Стив глянул на него. Он двинулся вперед, устраиваясь на месте, и Баки, который, конечно, знал, что так оно и будет, самодовольно ухмыльнулся – Стив увидел это, обернувшись.  
– Заткнись, – приказал он.

– Да я вообще молчал! – возмутился Баки, устраиваясь рядом со Стивом, так что их плечи соприкоснулись.

– Зато слишком громко думал.

– Ого, Стиви, да ты мысли умеешь читать! И что о чем же я думаю прямо сейчас?

– Нет, но клянусь, ты легко угадаешь, о чем сейчас думаю я!

– Юху! – заорал Дуган, когда вагонетки пришли в движение.

Последующие несколько минут слились в одну, и у Стива в груди что-то болезненно ухнуло вниз, да так и не вернулось обратно. Он слышал, как Гейб вопит на самых высоких дугах аттракциона, как радостно хохочет Клинт, а Дуган с Моритой пытаются перещеголять друг друга в сквернословии. Баки, однако, не издал за все время ни звука, а когда они, наконец, остановились, повернулся к Стиву с широченной улыбкой – которая моментально пропала от одного взгляда на его лицо.

– Ох ты, блин, – сказал он. Если Стив выглядел хотя бы наполовину так же хреново, как чувствовал, то беспокойство Баки можно было понять. Покачиваясь, Стив добрел до урны и его тут же вывернуло всем, что, казалось, он съел за всю свою жизнь.

– Ох, Стив, прости, – застонал Баки, большой, теплой ладонью поглаживая Стива по спине.– Не надо было тебя заставлять туда идти.

– Ты не заставлял, – выдавил Стив в перерывах между позывами. – Я сам хотел.

Ему даже не нужно было смотреть – он и так знал, что Баки закатил глаза.  
– Ну, все равно прости. Рвота – это ужасно.

Стив застонал и прижался лбом к руке.  
– Думаю, это все. – Он с трудом поднялся, мышцы спины отчаянно ныли, перенапряженные неудобной позой, пока его рвало в урну. Сэм сочувственно улыбнулся. Они с Райли ждали остальных ребят и как раз застали устроенное Стивом шоу.

– Горки были не самой лучше идеей, да? – спросил он, и Стиву было слишком плохо, чтобы придумать достойный ответ. Баки выглядел таким виноватым, что это могло бы быть смешно, если бы Стив вообще сейчас мог счесть хоть что-то смешным.

– Я правда не подумал о том, насколько чувствительный у тебя желудок, – виновато сказал он.

– Ничего он не чувствительный, – немедленно оборвал его Стив. Почти все тут же повскидывали брови, и ему пришлось признать очевидное. Мало того, что он только что наглядно все продемонстрировал, так у него еще и имелась не одна выписка из истории болезни, со всеми язвами, что подтверждали прозвучавшее.

– Вы… идите, катайтесь дальше, – сказал он. – Дайте мне минуту… прийти в себя.

– Это совсем не обязательно, – попытался удержать улыбку Клинт, но разочарование так и проступало на его лице. – Можем вернуться в тир.

– Нет, ладно вам, парни, идите, покатайтесь еще, – запротестовал Стив. – Давайте уже.

С минуту Клинта явно раздирали противоречия, но затем радостное возбуждение победило.  
– Ты уверен? – уточнил он.

– Идите, – твердо сказал Стив. – И поскорее, вон уже очередь набежала.

Клинт издал радостный возглас и рванул в сторону очереди. Наташа закатила глаза и пошла за ним, напоследок погрозив Стиву пальцем. Сэм задержался чтобы спросить:  
– Хочешь, останусь с тобой?

Стив посмотрел на него:  
– Сэм, – в голосе зазвучало предупреждение. – Прекращай. Я же знаю, как сильно тебе нравятся эти аттракционы, сам говорил, что это как снова летать. Мне будет еще хуже, если ты будет стоять тут со мной. Хочешь, чтобы мне стало еще хуже?

Сэм рассмеялся.  
– Отличный прием реверсивной психологии ты тут ввернул. – Он снова посмотрел в сторону катающихся и пожал плечами. – Ладно, парень. Попей воды, хорошо? Маленькими глотками.

Стив кивнул и махнул его, мол проваливай уже.  
– О, да я профи в вопросах, как привести себя в порядок после рвоты.

 

Он встал в длинную очередь к одному из возмутительно дорогих киосков с едой, и только тогда заметил, что Баки все еще следует за ним.  
– Бак, иди катайся, – сказал он. – Не надо тебе тут со мной стоять.

Баки пожал плечами.  
– Да я не большой фанат таких развлечений.

Стив подозрительно прищурился, а затем вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, почему очередь не движется с места.  
– А мне показалось, тебе понравилось.

– Горки-то да, – очень серьезно ответил Баки, когда они наконец продвинулись на полшага вперед. – А вот когда тобой стреляют как из рогатки – это совсем по-другому.

Стив фыркнул, чувствуя закипающее раздражение.  
– Ты не должен…

– Стив, я не нянькаюсь с тобой, – оборвал Баки, прежде чем тот успел высказать свои претензии. – Вот почему ты всегда такой… – Баки помахал рукой, пытаясь подобрать подходящее сравнение. – Колючий.

Стив, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул.  
– Колючий? – спросил он. – Как дикобраз?

– Да! – воскликнул Баки. – Дикобраз, который не позволяет никому о себе позаботиться!

– А мне и не надо, чтобы кто-то обо мне заботился. Сам прекрасно справляюсь.

Баки явно расстроился.  
– Но, понимаешь, тебе не обязательно справляться самому, – сказал он. Затем закусил губу, улыбнулся и сказал, указывая на очередь перед ними. – Приятель, я с тобой до самого конца.

Стив едва заметно закатил глаза, не удержавшись от улыбки. В результате, им пришлось простоять еще пятнадцать минут и заплатить два с половиной доллара за крошечную бутылку воды. Стив совсем уже было хотел не брать, но Баки ему не позволил, прибавив к покупке еще и сладкую вату.

Они едва успели найти остальных, когда вокруг начало понемногу темнеть, и небо над головой озарили первые вспышки фейерверков.

Как только это началось, Стив тут же посмотрел на Сэма и увидел как тот напрягся от громкого звука. Резко выкинув руку, Сэм вцепился в рубашку Райли, и Стив вспомнил ту ночь, когда набравшийся Сэм рассказал о том, что пережил, наблюдая за Райли, падающим с высоты, не способный сделать хоть что-то. «Словно я был просто зрителем».

От еще одного залпа, рассыпавшегося по небу, тряхнуло Клинта. Дернье тоже к ним вернулся, и теперь стоял, запрокинув голову, глядя на небо безумным взглядом. С лица Фальсворта, казалось, сбежали все краски, Морита заткнул уши, а Гейб отчаянно зажмурился. Дуган скукожившись, закрыл голову руками.

Стив почувствовал, как сбоку от него застыл Баки.  
– Нам надо идти, – сказал он. Клинт резко потянулся, выключая слуховой аппарат, но это не особо помогло – они стояли слишком близко, там, где и вибрации было вполне достаточно.

– Пойдемте, – мягко позвал Райли, до белых костяшек сжимая ладонь Сэма. – Мы сможем это сделать.

Сэм почти справился с собой – его просто застигло врасплох, потому что никто не предполагал, что сегодня будет фейерверк – но руки Райли так и не выпустил. Наташа положила руку Клинту на талию, направляя его в сторону тротуара.

– Мы у тебя за спиной, Сержант, – сказал Дуган, почти ровным голосом.

– Я пойду первым, – добавил Гейб, выступая перед ними. Они рассредоточились, и у Стива появилось ощущение что вот прямо сейчас он и наблюдает Ревущих Коммандос в действии. В них без труда угадывался отряд.

Следующий залп был таким сильным и так близко, то отдача громкого «бум» ухнула в груди Стива, заставив сердце выписать кульбит и пару секунд он, как ни пытался, не мог сделать и вздоха. Люди вокруг охали и ахали на все лады, а Стиву хотелось заорать на них. Как они могли устроить такое светопреставление, никого не предупредив?

– Я не знала, что будут фейерверки, – сказала Наташа. – Простите.

– Не твоя вина, – немедленно ответил Сэм. – Вообще не твоя.

– Ой, простите, пожалуйста, – шум толпы внезапно прорезал женский голос. – Вы же сержант Джеймс Барнс?

Баки быстро спрятал левую руку в карман, подальше от любопытных глаз.  
– Так точно, мэм, – пробормотал он. Она, видимо, приняла это за приглашение подойти поближе и протянула руку. Баки вздрогнул, прежде чем пожать ее в ответ.

– Я Кристина Эверхарт, – представилась она. Затем наступила пауза, словно им полагалось знать, кто она, но никто не отозвался, так что она добавила. – Я журналист.

Баки вжал голову в плечи уже по самые уши в попытках скрыться от пристальных взглядов.  
– О, – только и сказал он. Еще одна вспышка осветила небо, и плечо, плотное прижатое к плечу Стива, напряглось еще сильнее.

– Вы знаете, мы пытались связаться с вами на годовщину вашего возвращения домой, но не смогли вас найти. Ваши родители сказали, что вы недоступны.

– Так и было, – сказал Стив, отводя глаза. Она подождала, но Баки и не подумал что-то добавить в качестве пояснения. – Пойдемте, – сказал он остальным. И, само собой, никто не двинулся с места. Дуган впился в журналистку взглядом.

– Может, вы прямо сейчас могли бы ответить на пару вопросов? – спросила она, доставая из сумочки ручку с блокнотом. – Как проходит адаптация к мирной жизни?

Баки задышал чуть чаще.  
– Я… – он едва заметно выпрямился, явно стараясь взять себя в руки. – Мэм, прямо сейчас я немного занят. Мне пора уходить, – вышло мягко и нерешительно, безо всякого напора, но тем не менее, Стива накрыло волной гордости за него.

– Понимаю, – сказала она. – Могу прогуляться с вами. Похоже, вам уже проще находиться в толпе. Ведь так?

Еще одна вспышка взорвалась у них над головой, грудная клетка Баки вздымалась и опадала теперь совсем часто, а взгляд застыл в одной точке где-то в стороне, так что Стива внезапно прорвало.

– Нет, – рявкнул он. – Вы не можете пойти с нами. Мы уходим, и вы не станете задавать ему никаких вопросов.

– Но он сам вроде бы не возражает, – ответила она, вскидывая брови.

– Только для человека, у которого нет никаких представлений о правилах хорошего тона, – заключила Наташа, присовокупив к словам такой взгляд, от которого тетка наконец отступила.

– Пока-пока, – жизнерадостно попрощался Морита.

Баки шел, свесив голову на грудь; в свете фонарей было видно, какое красное у него лицо, и Стив заметил, что он вынул левую руку из кармана и принялся сжимать ею правую, точно так же, как делал той жуткой ночью. Сердце Стива на секунду словно сдавило обручем, а потом он потянулся и переплел их пальцы, вынуждая Баки перестать. Тот удивленно посмотрел на него, и Стив едва заметно сжал его ладонь. Спустя секунду он почувствовал ответное пожатие.

 

Они все поехали в квартиру Стива и Баки, просто потому что она была самой большой, с плотными занавесками, и закончили вечер просмотром «Далекой страны», потому что очень уж пустым было выражение на лице Баки, и Стив не знал, что еще с этим можно сделать. Гейб незаметно вздохнул, когда Стив выбрал диск с фильмом, но больше никто ничего не сказал.

Наташа отправила Кейт СОС-смску, и через двадцать минут та появилась на пороге с тремя пиццами и собакой, которая немедленно забралась Клинту на колени и начала вылизывать его лицо.

– Уйди, псина, – возмущался Клинт, но не прогонял ее.

 

Стив проснулся на рассвете: голова его покоилась у Баки на плече, одна нога на коленях Сэма с Райли, а вторая – на полу, где ее некрепко обнимала за лодыжку Наташа. Ее живот служил подушкой Клинту, который в свою очередь зарылся пальцами в шерсть собаки, а та спала головой на бедре Кейт.

Стив почти не замечал тихого посапывания Баки, зато Дуган храпел так, словно кто-то пилил дрова. Морита спал, свернувшись в тугой клубок и пуская слюни. Дернье возился, постанывая, а Гейб с Фальсвортом спали, укрывшись одним одеялом.  
Стив посмотрел по сторонам, на всех этих людей на каждой доступной поверхности – от пола до дивана, – и покачал головой. Такое странное сочетание самых невероятных личностей, но почему-то это ощущалось правильным. Баки заворочался во сне, еще сильнее прижимая к себе Стива. Веки у того отяжелели, он зарылся носом в рубашку Баки и легко провалился обратно в сон.


	15. Глава 15

Утром они вдвоем готовили на всех завтрак, и Стив, стараясь быть как можно более незаметным, поглядывал на потерянное выражение лица Баки, пока тот наконец не поймал его на этом, улыбнувшись неловко и криво.

– Думаю, вот ты и получил ответ на вопрос, насколько хорошо мы справляемся с фейерверками, – он слишком сильно плюхнул кусок французского тоста на сковороду, и плита украсилась яичными потеками.

– Ты отлично справился, Бак, – тихо сказал Стив. – Правда. Я горжусь тобой.

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Угу, справился. В следующем году четвертого июля будет настоящее веселье.

Стив протянул ему тарелку, чтобы складывать тосты.   
– Надо бы и в следующем году поехать в лесной домик. Там было хорошо.

Баки перекладывал тосты в тарелку, не глядя на Стива.   
– Не получится провести следующее четвертое июля вместе.

– Поче… – Стив замолчал. О. Ох. Баки прав. Их контракт закончится.

– Возьмешь вон ту тарелку с яичницей? – ровно спросил Баки, поворачиваясь к Стиву спиной и унося тарелку с тостами на стол под радостное приветствие и аплодисменты друзей. Через минуту Стив последовал за ним, все еще пребывая в некотором шоке. Они не будут вместе на следующее четвертое июля.

После того, как все разошлись, Баки пошел переодеваться на пробежку, а Стив остался мыть посуду. По дороге из комнаты Баки задержался и с минуту просто смотрел на него.  
– Оставь мне половину, – предложил он. – Помою, когда вернусь.

Стив отмахнулся.   
– И сам могу. Ты же почти всю еду приготовил.

Баки переступил с ноги на ногу, взвинченный, каким он иногда бывал перед пробежкой, а затем открыл рот. Стив вскинул брови, но Баки тут же закрыл его, не произнеся ни слова.   
– Ладно, скоро вернусь, – наконец сказал он.

 

Стив разделался с посудой и тут заметил что бутылка для воды, которую Баки обычно наполнял перед пробежкой, сейчас стоит на кухонном столе пустая. Стив налил ее и убрал в холодильник. Обычно Баки выпивал половину одним глотком сразу после пробежки.

Когда Стив, освежившись в душе, вышел из ванной, Баки уже вернулся домой и даже сделал заминку – он предпочитал делать это сразу после пробежки, еще на улице. Но он все ещё был мокрым от пота — как бы снаружи ни было жарко, он всегда бегал в футболках с длинным рукавом.

– Мы сегодня куда-нибудь идем? – спросил Баки. Он одобрительно хмыкнул, обнаружив бутылку наполненной и в холодильнике.

– Не знаю, – пожал Стив плечами. – Я ничего не планировал.

Баки закрутил крышку и поставил бутылку обратно.   
– Ладно, что-нибудь придумаем. Пойду в душ.

Стив все никак не мог успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Он взялся было за телефон – и положил его обратно. Ему не хотелось ни писать, ни звонить, даже друзьям: у всех выдалась непростая ночь и сейчас они, скорее всего, приходили в себя. Он мог бы поболтать с Пегги, но она была в поездке по работе где-то в Японии, и ему не хотелось отрывать ее от дел.

Взгляд его зацепился за фотографию мамы на столе, сделанную в Диснейленде, на которой они оба позировали в ушках Микки Мауса, и в груди стало еще тяжелее. Он потом поищет себе оправдание. Теперь он знал, что ему сегодня нужно.

– Черт, у нас еда закончилась, – крикнул с кухни Баки. Прямо из ванной он проследовал к холодильнику. К этому моменту Стив успел довольного неплохо его изучить, так что подобное поведение уже не удивляло. – Проклятый Дуган сожрал тут все подчистую.

– Дуган не единственный, кто тут любит покушать, – рассеянно отметил Стив, размышляя, отправиться ли ему в цветочный магазин или зайти в один из тех, что расположены рядом с кладбищем.

– Он сожрал шесть французских тостов! – заворчал Баки. – Столько хлеба!

– Клинт тоже съел немало.

– Во что ты вообще так погружен? – спросил Баки напрямую – и так близко, что Стив аж подпрыгнул. – Ты же не слушаешь, что я говорю.

– Хочу повидаться с мамой, – выпалил Стив. – В смысле, с ее могилой.

Баки сделал еще шаг в его сторону, словно не понимая, что делает.   
– О, – сказал он. – Хочешь пойти один?

Стив потер ладонь о штанину трико.   
– Угу, – сказал он. – Это не похоже на… – он пожал плечами. – Пойду один. – Он всегда так делал.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки, и Стив быстро посмотрел на него, пытаясь угадать, не ранил ли он чувства Баки, но тот выглядел как обычно. – Я понимаю.

Стив фыркнул от смеха.   
– Я говорю с ней, – признался он. – И знаю, что со стороны это кажется странным.

– Я не думаю, что это хоть сколько-то странно, – серьезно ответил Баки. Стив молчал – он не знал, что на это сказать. Куча народу считала, что это странно.

Стив не был на могиле матери давно, шесть месяцев или вроде того. Увидев бурые, засохшие цветы, что остались с прошлого раза, он почувствовал себя совсем хреново. Ну конечно, они тут так и лежали – больше-то никто ее не навещал.

Мать была похоронена рядом с отцом Стива, Джозефом Стивеном Роджерсом, и Стив ощутил противное чувство вины, которое всегда приходило к нему при взгляде на надгробие отца – он скорбел по матери, но никогда не испытывал ничего подобного из-за смерти отца.

– Привет, – поприветствовал он могилу отца. Никогда раньше он не говорил с ним. И никогда не знал его – так, просто лицо с фотографии, виновник его синих глаз и, если верить маме, упрямства, хотя сам Стив считал, что она тоже приложила к этому руку.

Он выбросил засохшие цветы, заменив их свежим букетом, чей цвет и разнообразие точно зажгли бы огонь в ее глазах, а потом уселся на траву.

– Привет, мам, – тихо поздоровался он. – Прости, что так долго не появлялся. Тут все немного… – он пожал плечами. – Ну, ты знаешь. Тебе же сверху все видно. – Он запрокинул голову назад, прижимаясь к теплому камню памятника, и посмотрел в бесконечную небесную синеву. – Что думаешь про Баки, а? Наверное, считаешь его забавным, и у тебя всегда была слабость к голубоглазым. – Стив помолчал, словно она могла ему ответить. – Так странно, мы познакомились всего несколько месяцев назад, а такое ощущение, что всю жизнь его знаю. – Он с минуту крутил эту мысль в голове, вспоминая разделенные на двоих ночные кошмары, как они швырялись друг в друга детальками «Морского боя», а на следующий день обнаружили большую часть игры под диваном, о том, что всего через несколько месяцев они пойдут разными дорогами и, наверное, никогда больше и не увидятся.

– Он мой лучший друг, – тихо сказал Стив. – И я даже не могу остаться с ним рядом.

Он просидел там долго, так, что бедра начали болезненно ныть, а кожа под ярким солнцем покрылась липким потом. Он рассказал матери про комикс, который начал рисовать просто чтобы отвлечься, про Тора и бокс, и что он видел в больнице Грейс, и что они с Пегги договорились созвониться по Скайпу, когда она вернется из Японии – и Стив наберется храбрости и постарается пофлиртовать с ней по-настоящему. Когда он наконец попытался подняться, ноги отказались слушаться, и на минуту ему пришлось вцепиться в надгробие.

– В следующий раз я приду раньше, чем через шесть месяцев, – пообещал он. – И принесу еще цветов.

Он огляделся и заметил Уильяма, старика, чья жена была похоронена через три участка от Сары, и помахал ему.

– Здравствуй, Стив, – поприветствовал его старик. – Сегодня ей было что тебе рассказать?

Стив расплылся в улыбке. Этот вопрос Уильям задавал ему всякий раз.   
– Неа, – признался он. – Но она по-прежнему мой самый лучший слушатель.

Старик улыбнулся в ответ, словно они и не обменивались этот шуткой уже раз сто, и махал Стиву, пока тот не вышел за ворота кладбища. 

Стив чувствовал себя уставшим – как всегда после посещения кладбища., Концентрированные эмоции, помноженные на пребывание на открытом воздухе, казалось, высасывали из него все силы. После этого обычно он был задумчив и меланхоличен, хотя, как он вычитал в статье про принятие смерти близких, рекомендованной психотерапевтом несколько лет назад, его состояние называлось «готовностью отпустить прошлое» и своего рода спокойствием.

Нет уж, спасибо всем этим умникам, но он скорее чувствовал себя более спокойным, будь его мать жива.

Когда Стив вернулся домой, он обнаружил, что дверь в комнату Баки плотно закрыта – Стив понятия не имел, как на это реагировать. Последнее время – с тех пор как они начали спать в одной кровати – он практически жил в комнате Баки. И уж точно прошли недели с тех пор, как Баки последний раз вот так закрывался в комнате.

Стив услышал его голос за дверью, а потом смех, и понял, что тот говорит по телефону. Почему-то от всего этого Стива пробрало неприятной дрожью. Баки понятия не имел, как непросто заводить друзей – люди липли к нему сами по себе, даже теперь, когда он шарахался от них. Да, ему все еще было непросто в толпе, и знакомиться с новыми людьми ему не особо нравится, но достаточно ему захотеть – и Баки может очаровать любого.

Наверное, он и думать не думает о их будущем «разрыве» и о том, что они никогда больше друг друга не увидят. У Баки есть его друзья, его потрясающая семья и он всегда сможет завести столько новых друзей, сколько пожелает. Стив же вернется обратно, и будет третьим лишним при двух парочках, и даже если эти парочки и состоят из самых дорогих ему людей, он-то все равно снова будет одинок.

Стив зашел в свою комнату и закрыл дверь, упал на кровать, такую холодную и непривычную после всех этих недель, и крепко зажмурился. Он вляпался во все это, даже не подумав. Так с ним обычно и случалось – у него не было плана, он ничего не пытался прогнозировать. И теперь он привязался к Баки, а тот ждет не дождется, как бы быстрее от него отделаться.

Наверное, Стив заснул, потому что в следующий момент он обнаружил, что свет за окном стал другим, а рот словно набили ватой. Он застонал, мучительным рывком усаживаясь на кровати – в глаза словно песка насыпали, как бывало всякий раз, стоило ему заснуть в линзах.

– Привет, – поздоровался Баки, когда Стив вышел из комнаты.

– Угу, – отозвался он скрипучим со сна голосом.

– Как ты… – Баки нервно облизал губы и решил спросить по-другому: – Как там твоя мама?

Стив дернул плечом.   
– Все еще мертва.

Баки вздрогнул, и Стиву разом стало стыдно. Но Баки лишь кивнул.   
– Ну да, дурацкий вопрос.

– Просто я… – Стив и сам не знал, как он собирается закончить эту фразу. Так что дернул плечом еще раз. – Ну, заснул. И теперь такое дурацкое состояние, как мешком по голове дали, понимаешь?

– Ага, – согласился Баки. Между ними повисла та самая неловкость, с которой они, казалось, покончили несколько недель назад, и от этого Стиву хотелось кричать. Баки лишь извиняюще улыбнулся, словно тоже все это чувствовал, а затем пожал плечами и спросил: – Я украл у родителей приставку. Хочешь, поиграем в «Машинки»?

Оба они играли так себе, но лед растаял и все вроде бы вернулось в норму.

 

На следующий день, ближе к обеду, пока Стив рисовал, а Баки читал, зазвонил телефон. Он зажужжал и пополз по журнальному столику, заставив их обоих разом подпрыгнуть.

– О, это отец, – сказал Баки и включил громкую связь. – Привет, папчик, как жизнь?

– Ты говорил с журналисткой? – безо всякой преамбулы спросил Джордж. Голос его звучал расстроено.

Баки нахмурился.   
– Нет. А что?

Стив резко повернулся и посмотрел на него. Зачем Баки врет? Но тот не выглядел как кто-то, пытающийся ввести другого в заблуждение, он сам явно не понимал, что происходит.

– В субботу, – продолжал Джордж жестко. – Ты говорил с женщиной по имени Кристин Эверхарт?

– Первый раз о такой слышу, – упрямо ответил Баки. – Пап, да что вообще происходит?

– Баки, – прошептал Стив. – Она хотела задать тебе какие-то вопросы.

Баки с недоумением посмотрел на него.   
– Что? Когда? О чем ты вообще говоришь?

У Стива что-то болезненно сжалось внутри.   
– Ты не помнишь?

На лице Баки застыло непонимающее, сконфуженное выражение – он явно ничего такого не помнил.   
– Когда? – повторил он безжизненным голосом.

Стив прокашлялся и сказал чуть громче, так, чтобы Джордж тоже мог слышать:   
– В субботу, когда мы гуляли по Кони Айленду. Когда уходили. Во время… – за на секунду неуверенно замолчал, пристально глядя на Баки. – Во время фейерверков.

На другом конце трубки Джордж издал звук, похожи на стон.   
– Да, – тихо сказал он. – Она упомянула это в статье.

Выражение на лице Баки стало еще более загнанным.   
– Что… что случилось? – спросил он. – Я что-то не то сделал? – Он с трудом сглотнул и задышал чаще обычного. – Ничего не помню.

– Нет, ты ничего не сделал, – быстро успокоил его Стив. – И был с ней очень вежлив. А я – нет.

– Угу, про это она тоже написала, – с сожалением сообщил Джордж.

– Блин, – выдохнул Баки. – Насколько все плохо? Что… я не помню. – Он с прижал ладони к вискам, словно пытаясь выдавить воспоминания из головы – и Стиву стало не по себе. Он потянулся к нему и взял ладонь Баки в свою.

– Как она смогла написать целую статью? – спросил Стив. – Он всего-то и спросила, готов ли Баки ответить на несколько вопросов, мы сказали «нет» и ушли. Вот и все.

– Ну, – прокашлялся Джордж. – Она написала про фейерверк и реакцию Баки на него – физическую реакцию. А еще… – он явно не был уверен, что стоит продолжать. – Она написала про вас двоих.

Баки моргнул.   
– Откуда она про нас узнала? Мы же были вместе с кучей народа.

– Она написала, что вы… держались за руки.

Баки потер шею.   
– Ох.

Стив почувствовал, как уши его заполыхали.   
– Это ты помнишь? – спросил он у Баки, сам не до конца уверенный, почему это знание ему так необходимо сейчас.

Баки прищурился.   
– Вроде как? Знаешь, я помню это, словно оно все случилось во сне. Расплывчато.

Стив самому себе не смог бы сказать, удовлетворен ли он таким ответом, а какого ответа хотелось, он и сам не знал.   
– Но что она написала? – спросил он Джорджа. – Что Баки держался за руки с каким-то парнем?

– О, если бы. Она потрудилась на славу, – мрачно сказал Джордж. – И нашла копию вашего свидетельства о браке.

Стив и Баки в молчании пытались переварить эту новость.   
– Она написала что-то гадкое про то, что Баки гей? – спросил Стив, немного гордясь тем, как ровно звучит его голос.

– Там нет никакой конкретики, – с горечью в голосе ответил Джордж. – Пишет, что во всем этом еще предстоит разобраться.

Баки закрыл глаза.   
– Когда мои мозги нашпиговали иглами, как подушку для булавок, когда замораживали живьем, и я выжил, меня назвали героем, но выяснилось, что я предпочитаю члены – и это разом сделало меня каким-то демоном. 

Телефон Стива звякнул. От Наташи пришла ссылка на статью. Ну конечно, она узнала раньше всех.

– Все быстро уляжется, – пообещал Джордж. – Хочешь пару дней пересидеть дома?

– Нет, – даже голос Баки теперь звучал устало. – Они знают, где вы живете. А про это место нет, как думаешь?

– Не должны, – ответил Джордж, минуту подумав. – Я люблю тебя, Джеймс. И ты настоящий герой.

У Баки перехватило дыхание и он крепко сжал зубы.   
– Как мама все это приняла?

Джордж вздохнул.   
– О, да ты сам можешь догадаться. Мы собираемся переговорить с твоим двоюродным братом Адамом, посмотреть, нельзя ли подать на них иск за инсинуации подобного рода.

Попрощавшись с отцом, Баки повернулся к Стиву. Он дышал быстро и прерывисто – и от этого Стиву хотелось двинуть что-нибудь кулаком.

– Мне нужно это прочитать, – сказал Баки. – Я должен.

– Наташа только что прислала ссылку, – осторожно ответил Стив. – Ты уверен?

Баки резко выдохнул.   
– Должен знать, что обо мне говорят. Будет хуже, если я… если я не буду знать наверняка.

Баки придвинулся к Стиву совсем близко, чтобы они могли читать с экрана вместе. Стив завелся уже от одного заголовка: «Глубоко запрятанный секрет героического сержанта». Ведь там, на Кони Айленд, она знала имя Баки – но в заголовке посчитала нужным спрятать это имя за громким ярлыком героя.

_«За храбрость, проявленную по время плена в Афганистане, сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был признан героем. Вызвавшись добровольцем, сберег остальной вверенный ему взвод, сам очутившись на экспериментаторском столе, где получил травмы, приведшие к потере руки по плечо. Сержант Барнс оказался единственным выжившим, кто перенес испытания в лагере военнопленных. Спустя год после вышеописанных событий сержант Барнс с новеньким протезом пытается приспособиться к мирной жизни._

_И самым большим шагом, который он сделал навстречу этой жизни, стала его женитьба. В июне этого года сержант Барнс заключил брак со Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом. Вызывавшее горячие дебаты армейское правило «Не спрашивают – не говори» было отменено еще во времена службы сержанта Барнса, однако он о своей ориентации в открытую не заявлял. Возникает вопрос: а таков ли Барнс, каким себя подает? Какие еще секреты скрывает, в том числе и о времени, проведенном в лагере для военнопленных?_

_Даже безобидный фейерверк на Кони Айленд – воплощение радости и хорошего настроения для большинства людей – привел Барнса в слегка неадекватное состояние. И трудно забыть о его поведении во время церемонии вручения медали (ссылка на видео). Барнс и его супруг было настроены откровенно враждебно в отношении представителя прессы и на вопросы отвечать отказались. Супруг Барнса резко оборвал журналиста и настоял на немедленном уходе из парка._

_Избранник Барнса и сам по себе интересная персона для рассмотрения. Сто шестьдесят пять сантиметров роста и от силы пятьдесят пять килограммов веса, с длинным списком хронических болезней, Стив Роджерс кажется легкой мишенью для агрессии и насилия, кем-то, кто неспособен защититься или постоять за себя. Выглядит так, будто Барнс целенаправленно выбрал партнера, над которым не составит труда доминировать и подчинять. А такой уж ли Барнс защитник слабых, герой, каким мы привыкли его считать – или под этой личиной скрывается что-то гораздо более зловещее?»_

– Да это полная фигня! – выкрикнул Стив, треснув телефоном по журнальному столу.

– Знаю! – со злостью в голосе согласился Баки. – Ты не легкая мишень!

Стив раздраженно фыркнул.   
– Баки, меня взбесила не эта часть. Мне пофигу, что там про меня пишут.

– А мне нет.

Стив посмотрел на него.   
– Ну, меня больше волнует, что написали про тебя.

Баки пожал плечами, не поднимая взгляда от колен.   
– Ничего такого, что я не слышал раньше. Может, это и есть правда.

– Да ладно? – саркастически переспросил Стив. – Подманиваешь людей, чтобы потом их использовать?

Баки не ответил, лишь сжал зубы сильнее, и возмущение Стива достигло опасного предела. От сочетания слов, описывающих Стива в статье – да он сколько угодно мог говорить, что ему и дела нет, но ему было, и Баки это знал, видно было по глазам – до того, как легко Баки принял описанное про себя; все это возвращало их туда, откуда они начинали – Баки считает себя опасным. Стив встал с дивана – ему нужно было немного пройтись.

– Я тебя не боюсь, – твердо, с вызовом в голосе сказал он. – Неважно, сколько напишут статьей и как сильно ты сам в этом уверен. Я не боюсь и начинать не собираюсь.

Баки покачал головой, но ничего не ответил. Стив не знал, что тут еще можно сказать. Он не мог заставить Баки поверить себе и не мог заставить Баки поверить в себя. Стив плюхнулся на диван рядом с Баки и снова взял его за руку.

– Ты мой друг, – сказал он тихо и устало. – И это все, что я знаю.

Баки отвел глаза в сторону, быстро-быстро моргая.   
– Можем мы перестать про это говорить?

Стив вздохнул.   
– Ладно, – согласился он. – Может, сходим за продуктами?

Казалось, Баки ответит отказом, и Стиву тут же захотелось отозвать свое предложение. Ну конечно, Баки сейчас только выходить на улицу. Там, в статье, была его фотография, и хотя публикация не размещалась на первой странице или что-то в этом роде, но тем не менее. Баки все еще было непросто находиться в помещении, полном других людей, и возможность еще и быть узнанным делу совершенно точно не поможет.

Но затем Баки расправил плечи и вздернул подбородок и ответил:   
– Да, – и это прозвучало так решительно, что сердце Стива запело от гордости. Баки был гораздо сильнее и храбрее, чем он сам про себя думал, но сейчас, подумал Стив, неподходящее время говорить ему об этом.

 

В магазине лишь одна дама смотрела на них слишком долго, и Стив уставился на нее в ответ и смотрел до тех пор, пока она, покраснев, не отвела глаза. Баки, заметив, хмыкнул.  
– Мой герой, – сказал он с каменным лицом. – Капитан Америка спешит на помощь.

Стив ткнул его локтем, но попал по металлической руку и дернулся. Баки рассмеялся – совсем тихо, не так, как дома, когда Стиву удавалось рассмешить его, но звук все равно был ужасно приятным, и Стив словно завороженный смотрел на него – Баки так переживал, что может причинить Стиву вред по крупному, но он переживал, что может причинить такой вред кому угодно. В то же время такие вещи, как пинки, затрещины, тычки и грубоватое поддразнивание сюда почему-то не относились – Баки совершенно точно не обращался со Стивом как с хрустальной вазой.

Стив улыбнулся ему, настолько счастливый от того, что встретил такого парня, что они стали друзьями, что у него перехватило дыхание – и ответная улыбка Баки тут же стала встревоженной.

– Что? – спросил он.

– Ничего, – пожал Стив плечами.

– А что тогда улыбаешься? – допрашивал Баки, теперь ухмыляясь.

– Твои немытые волосы забавно торчат во все стороны, – как ни в чем не бывало прокомментировал Стив и заржал, когда Баки потянулся пригладить волосы рукой.  
Баки фыркнул. 

– Помнишь, как в статье было про то, что я выбрал тебя, потому что ты «легкая мишень»? – он покачал головой. – Дамочка и понятия не имеет.

– Неа, никакого, – искренне согласился Стив, и хотелось бы ему, чтобы Баки понял скрытый смысл, который он вкладывает в эти слова.

 

Компьютер разразился знакомыми позывными Скайпа, и у Стива в животе затрепыхались бабочки. Он сделал глубокий вдох и, отвечая на звонок, изо всех сил постарался скрыть румянец.

– Привет, – почти застенчиво поздоровался он.

– Здравствуй, Стив, – ответила, широко улыбнувшись, Пегги, и Стив тут же ответил ей точно такой же улыбкой. Все его усилия пошли впустую, и лицо затопило румянцем.

– Как Япония? – спросил он.

Пегги пожала плечами. – Ох, хотела бы я, чтобы у меня было время хоть что-то тут посмотреть. Знаешь, хоть раз в жизни съездить бы куда-то просто для удовольствия.

– Могу себе представить, – сочувственно сказал Стив, хотя на самом деле не особо мог. Сам он ни разу в жизни не путешествовал. Да он за пределы Нью-Йорка-то не выбирался ни разу.

– Но еда тут потрясающая, – добавила Пегги, потому что она никогда по-настоящему не жаловалась. – И как там дела в моем самом любимом американском городе?

Стив хмыкнул.   
– Да ты и была-то только в одном городе в Америке, – напомнил он.

– Неправда! – возмутилась она. – Помнишь, мы на один день ездили проведать Сэма в Вашингтон, пока он там практику проходил?

– О, точно, – рассмеялся Стив. – И проторчали почти все время в библиотеке Конгресса.

– Прекрасный был денек, – мечтательно сказала Пегги, и Стив покраснел еще сильнее. Тогда, во время экскурсии, Пегги взяла его за руку. Он сам себя внутренне одернул: взрослый, двадцатипятилетний парень краснеет, вспомнив, как держался за руки. Оборжаться.

– Как там Баки? – спросила Пегги.

Стив аж вздрогнул.   
– Ну, не знаю читала ли ты последнее письмо, что я тебе отправлял?

Пегги вздохнула.   
– Читала. Это просто ужасно. Эти журналисты иногда хуже стервятников. Он нормально с этим справляется?

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Не знаю. Он со мной об этом не говорит. – Стив расстроенно провел пятерней по волосам. – Вроде как справляется. Бак, он знаешь, из тех людей, которых не так просто сбить с ног.

– Хорошо, – сказала Пегги. – Надеюсь, он и тебе не позволит расстраиваться из-за этой ерунды.

Стив закатил глаза.   
– Он не позволяет мне хандрить, если ты об этом.

Прищурившись, Пегги пригвоздила его взглядом к месту.   
– Депрессия не то же самое, что хандра, Стив.

Стив рассмеялся, потому что вообще сложно было чувствовать что-то кроме головокружения, говоря с Пегги.   
– Я же шучу, Пегс. В любом случае, Баки просто супер. И держит меня в тонусе.

– Рада слышать, – дразнящим голосом сказала на это Пегги. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты там окончательно обленился.

Прежде чем Стив успел что-то на это ответить, он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, и Баки нараспев крикнул:   
– Сти-и-ив! Я тут шел мимо того отстойного магазинчика, который ты так любишь, а там как раз оказался этот дурацкий сладкий лед на палочке, так что я… – он просунул голову в дверь – и замолчал, увидев Пегги на экране компа. – О, – он покраснел. – Простите.

– Да ничего страшного, Бак, – успокоил его Стив.

– Привет, Пегги, – запинаясь, добавил Баки.

– Здравствуй, здравствуй. Магазинчик, о котором ты говоришь – этот тот крошечный продуктовый без кондея, который почему-то так любит Стив?

Баки засмеялся, и Стив закатил глаза.   
– Они держат дверь открытой, чтобы бродячие кошки и собаки могли без проблем к ним заходить, – сказал ей Баки.

– О, я там была! – радостно ответила Пегги. – Стив особо не изменяет своим привычкам, да?

– Эй, я вообще-то тоже тут, – возмутился Стив. – И, кажется, припоминаю, что кто-то провел там целый час, пока я делал покупки, наглаживая одну из приблудных собак, – напомнил он Баки. Он не стал добавлять, что Баки пришлось все это время просидеть на пороге, потому что магазин был очень маленьким, и Баки было не по себе из-за клаустрофобии, так что собака хорошо помогла. Казалось, что-то подобное точно разрушит настроение. Баки закатил глаза и передвинул фруктовый лед из одного угла рта в другой. Губы тут же окрасились.

– Да неважно, – сказал он, причмокивая. – Хочешь? – он протянул мороженное Стиву. – Тебе я взял красно-бело-синее, раз уж ты у нас Капитан Америка.

– М… – Стив уставился на губы Баки: они наверняка было ярко-красными, хотя он и не видел цвета такими, какими их видят все остальные. Но, тем не менее – он видел контраст, и руки зачесались от желания все это нарисовать. «Но не прямо сейчас», – подумал он, даже забыв отреагировать на то, что Баки снова дразнит его Капитаном Америкой.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки. – Оставлю его в морозилке.

– Спасибо, Бак, – поблагодарил Стив. Баки, по-прежнему с мороженым во рту, помахал Пегги.

– Рад был поболтать, Картер, – с набитым ртом пробормотал он.

– Взаимно, Барнс, – преувеличенно серьезно ответила Пегги. Баки хмыкнул и вышел из комнаты.

– Кстати, оно еще и без сахара! – раздался из коридора его голос. – Вот такой вот я замечательный.

Стив фыркнул от смеха и закатил глаза, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Пегги.

– Ну, он принес тебе мороженое патриотичных цветов, – пошутила Пегги. – Такое не может не нравится.

Стив едва слышно рассмеялся и покраснел.   
– Мне кажется, он просто переживает, что я мало ем.

– Да мы все об этом переживаем, – сказала ему Пегги. – Особенно когда у тебя рисовальный марафон, и ты теряешь счет времени.

– Да, да, – сказал Стив, отмахиваясь. – Вот сейчас ты прямо как Сэм.

– Сочту за комплимент, – деланно высокомерно произнесла Пегги, и Стив, не удержавшись, засмеялся.

– Ну отлично, вы просто сговорились!

– Да и теперь по силе хотя бы сравнялись с тобой, – ответила она. В улыбке ее было столько нежности, что Стив потупился, покраснел еще сильнее и прикусил губу, пытаясь удержать улыбку. До самого конца звонка он слышал, как по кухне бродит Баки, и это почему-то отвлекало.

Закончив разговор с Пегги, Стив добрался до своей порции фруктового льда. Баки, заметив его, поиграл бровями.

– Ну и как оно? – спросил он.

– Что оно? – переспросил Стив.

– Ты и Пегги. – Баки облокотился на стол. – Вы вместе просто как два голубка.

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Не знаю.

– О, приятель, да она без ума от тебя, – улыбнулся Баки, глядя куда-то над левым плечом Стива, и тот даже обернулся, пытаясь понять, что же там такого интересного. Но там, конечно, ничего не было.

– Она может выбрать любого, кого пожелает, – запротестовал Стив. – Зачем ей выбирать меня?

Баки закатил глаза.   
– Она может выбрать кого пожелает, – передразнил он. – Так почему бы ей не выбрать забавного парня с принципами, готового по первому зову ринуться на помощь и с улыбкой, за которую и умереть не жалко?

Стив потряс головой.   
– Да ну тебя, Бак, – нечестно со стороны Баки так его дразнить, особенно когда сам Баки человек невероятный – и по-настоящему.

– Почему? – спросил Баки. – Это все – правда. Любой, кому ты достанешься – счастливчик, понятно? А тот, кто хоть вякнет что-то против, будет иметь дело со мной. А теперь давай, ешь свое мороженое. Ради него мне пришлось самостоятельно зайти внутрь этого жуткого магазина.

– О, спасибо, Баки, ты мой герой, Баки, чтобы я без тебя делал, Баки? – томным голоском запричитал Стив.

Баки кивнул.   
– Ваша глубочайшая благодарность услышана и принята.

– Ух ты! – Стив вскинул руки, словно сдаваясь. – И кто сказал «глубочайшая»? Это слишком круто для тебя.

– А я что, не упомянул, что мне пришлось зайти в очень маленький, жутко клаустрофобичный магазинчик одному – совсем одному – и я даже не сорвался? – спросил Баки, выгибая бровь так, что Стив фыркнул.

– А еще ты очень скромный и не любишь выпячивать свои заслуги.

– Скромность – главная моя добродетель, – с каменным лицом согласился Баки. Стив кинул в него оберткой от мороженого.

Несколько дней спустя Баки попытался выбрался из постели даже раньше обычного – Стив застонал от досады сквозь сон, пока Баки выпутывался из его объятий.

– Прости, – прошептал Баки. – Спи дальше. Мне просто надо успеть пораньше в книжный при универе, чтобы купить рекомендованные к курсу книги.

– Эээ… – заворчал, не открывая глаз, Стив. Но затем что-то в словах Баки, видимо, пробилось сквозь сонное марево, клубящееся в голове, и Стив сел на кровати, протирая глаза. – Подожди, ты что, собираешься покупать учебники в университетском книжном?

– Э, угу, – ответил Баки, сводя брови к переносице. – А где еще прикажешь их покупать?

Стив покачал головой.   
– А что бы тебе тогда сразу не сжечь эти деньги? – Баки по-прежнему ничего не понимал, поэтому Стив начал потихоньку выбираться из кровати, хотя каждая косточка ныла так, словно хотела сказать, что ему бы поспать еще. – Я знаю кучу интернет-сайтов, где можно найти те же книги с рук гораздо дешевле.

Он слепо обшарил глазами ближайшие горизонтальные поверхности в попытке найти очки, лежащие на тумбочке у кровати, и Баки рассмеялся и просто протянул ему их. Стив недобро посмотрел на весельчака, но решил не тратить силы впустую и что-то объяснять, а занялся слуховым аппаратом.

Когда он почувствовал в себе силы, чтобы вслед за Баки перебраться в гостиную, тот уже ждал его – с кусочками подрумяненного в тостере хлеба и стаканом апельсинового сока. Они приняли каждый свою пригоршню таблеток – у Стива была больше и, к сожалению, дороже. Наконец, съев тост, Стив почувствовал себя более-менее проснувшимся и живым.

– Ну ладно, – сказал он, облизываясь, чтобы подхватить языком каплю арахисового масла. – Давай искать твои книги.

Баки покраснел, и Стив тут же забеспокоился, не выставил ли он каким-то образом Баки дураком или что-то в этом роде, ну там, дал понять, что тот не может сделать это сам, поэтому поспешил добавить:   
– Да правда, пару раз купишь их вот так по интернету и все, поймешь, что ничего такого в этом нет. Любой справится. Не стоят эти книги того, что ломят за них в университетском магазине.

– Угу, – сказал Баки, но голос еще все еще звучал как-то не так и в глаза Стиву он тоже не смотрел. Стив не знал, что об этом думать, так что решил делать то, что получалось у него лучше всего – двигаться дальше. Он подтолкнул Баки в сторону дивана и взял с журнального стола его компьютер. Когда экран засветился, он ввел пароль «flyincar41» – вот уж что он не позволит Баки так легко забыть, – и они приступили к работе.

Прежде чем поругаться, они успели выбрать два учебника, но ничего удивительного в этом не было. 

– Нет, нет и нет, – возмутился Баки, когда Стив выбрал самый дешевый из предложенных вариантов. – Тут пишут, что у нее «приемлемое» состояние. Почему не взять ту, что в «очень хорошем»?

– Потому что она стоит на десять баксов дороже! – взвился Стив. – А разница, скорее всего, только в том, что в «приемлемой» больше пометок на полях.

– Может, я не хочу никаких пометок на полях, – сказал Баки. – Вспомни, чем это закончилось для Гарри Поттера.

На это Стив лишь фыркнул от смеха.   
– Ну, просто не шляйся по подземельям, практикуя заклинания, найденные в книгах – и все с тобой будет хорошо. А пометки на полях могут быть полезны, – попытался он убедить Баки. – Могут даже спасти, если вдруг что-то спросят в классе.

Баки наморщил лоб.   
– Мне не нужны чужие подсказки.

Стив вздохнул.   
– Отлично, – отступил он. – Твои учебники, твои деньги – и твой выбор. – Он отправил в корзину книгу в «очень хорошем» состоянии, и Баки немного повеселел. – А вы с Бейли собираетесь по одному учебнику по «Государственному устройству США» заниматься?

Баки с Бейли оба поступили на первый курс и как первогодки должны были брать обязательный класс, вместе – о чем Уинифред с руками, прижатыми к груди, и прочувствованным выражением на лице сообщала любому, кто оказывался в поле ее зрения больше чем на десять секунд. Баки лишь закатывал глаза. Стив, однако, вынужден был признать, что это было невыносимо мило.

– О, – сказал Баки. – Не знаю.

– Ну, раз уж вы берете это курс вместе, то было бы логично заниматься по одному учебнику.

– Но как мы будем делать домашку? Что, если мне понадобится больше времени, чтобы закончить, и она не успеет?

Стив изо всех сил постарался не смотреть на Баки совсем уж недоверчиво. Что за типичные тревоги первокурсника, он что, правда собрался делать домашку? С другой стороны, Баки тот еще ботан, так что Стив не удивился бы, вздумай Баки и правда читать все, что задано, даже дополнительное.

– Да просто договоритесь, – предложил Стив. – Она же твоя сестра. Уж с тем, как книгу поделить, вы управитесь.

Баки скривился.   
– Ну, с дележкой ванной у нас в свое время ничего хорошего не вышло.

Стив закатил глаза.   
– От наличия – или отсутствия книги не зависят отправления чьего-то организма. Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь.

Баки рассмеялся и толкнул Стива плечом.   
– Фу, отстой. – Он достоял телефон и набил смс-ку Бейли, но когда и через минуту она не ответила, он написал Уинифред. Она ответила в ту же секунду, и Баки покачал головой, прочитав ее ответ. Протянул телефон Стиву.

«Да, берите одну на двоих, я заплачу. Ты прямо сейчас покупаешь???? Как мило… пришли фотку… мой студент… люблю, мама».

Стив заржал, особенно от гримасы, перекосившей лицо Баки.   
– Ну давай, – подначивал Стив, доставая свой телефон. – Попозируй, студент.

– Прекрати, – застонал Баки.

– Ну правда, – сказал Стив. – Мы должны это увековечить.

Баки закатил глаза, но послушно принял ноут, когда Стив передал его, устроил так, чтобы было видно страницу с корзиной покупок, полной учебников, и скорчил дурацкую рожу с открытым ртом. Стив тут же отправил фото Уинифред.

Баки опустил ноут обратно им на колени и прижался к Стиву еще плотнее.   
– Раз уж я сделал, теперь твоя очередь, – торжественно сказал он. Стив шумно запротестовал.

– Но это же не «мой первый раз» покупки книг! – возмутился он, пытаясь уложить челку во что-то приличное.

– Но это первый раз, когда ты помогаешь покупать книги мне, – с невинным видом сказал Баки. – Стиви, сегодня большой день. Хочу фотку на память.

Стив заворчал, но послушно склонил к Баки голову. Он даже улыбнулся, хотя знал, что выглядит сейчас как полный придурок. Он почувствовал, как щетина Баки прошлась по его щеке там, где их лица соприкоснулись, и все не мог перестать об этом думать.

Посмотрев на получившуюся фотку, Баки рассмеялся. Телефон Стива зажужжал два раза подряд: сообщение от Уинифред и еще одно от Баки, с фото.

Уинифред рассыпалась в комплиментах о том, какой Баки красивый и как она благодарна Стиву за фото. Он показал это Баки, и тот рассмеялся, а потом немного напрягся.   
– Она, наверное, ее распечатает, – застонал он.

Стив все смотрел на фотографию с ними двумя. Такая совершенно нелепая фотка – у него волосы торчат во все стороны, но ему было наплевать – у Баки с этим дела обстояли еще хуже; Стив казался таким маленьким в огромной, вылинявшей от бесчисленных стирок армейской футболке Баки, рядом с самим Баки, таким мускулистым и крепко сбитым; очки Стива с такими толстыми стеклами, что его глаза за ними казались крошечными, как у жука; Баки сморщил нос, а глаза его были практически закрыты – но при этом Стив не мог перестать улыбаться, просто глядя на все это.

Какой же резкий был контраст по сравнению с их первыми совместными фотографиями, сделанными в старой квартире Стива, когда они пытались притворяться парочкой, а выходило неловко и плохо. И как же странно, что все изменилось так сильно и так быстро. Тогда он вообще не хотел думать о Баки, а теперь они практически не разлучались, но Стиву никогда бы и голову не пришло жаловаться на это.

Ну, как чуть позже подумал Стив, после того как Баки несколько раз подряд надрал ему зад в «Машинки», почти никогда.


	16. Глава 16

Прищурившись, Стив посмотрел на экран своего телефона.  
– Бет что, вернулась из лагеря? – спросил он у Баки.

– Завтра возвращается, – ответил Баки, покачав головой, а затем хмуро поглядел уже на свой телефон. Если бы Стив не был таким правильным, то мог бы всего на пару сантиметров вытянуть шею – и этого было бы достаточно, чтобы увидеть, с кем переписывается Баки. Но он был, поэтому ничего такого делать не стал. Хотя Баки в последнее время много болтал по телефону, и Стив очень хотел знать, с кем он там общается – и подсмотреть не составило бы труда.

Но он не стал.

– Почему спрашиваешь? – спросил Баки, закончив печатать очередное сообщение и заблокировав телефон.

– Она только что мне написала, – сказал Стив.

Баки хмыкнул.  
– И что там?

Стив попытался расшифровать написанное.  
– Какой-то случайный набор слов, – сказал он. – Папа Ромео Индия Виктор ель танго Сиерра Оскар Сиерра Квебек униформа Чарли Индия Лима Сиерра янки?

Баки закатил глаза.  
– “Привет, соскучился?”

– Она не пожалела времени и написала мне смс-ку армейским кодом?

– Это фонетический алфавит*, – поправил Баки, – и да. Она это любит. Когда меня отправили по контракту в первый раз, ей было только одиннадцать, и она писала мне вот так целые письма.

Стив улыбнулся, вообразив себе это. Он не знал, как на самом деле выглядела Бет в одиннадцать, но был уверен, что она была очаровательным ребенком, и от мысли о том, как она сидела, старательно выводя письма для Баки, в груди внезапно разлилось странное тепло.  
– Понятно, но зачем бы ей писать мне? – спросил он.

Баки пожал плечами.  
– Ты ей нравишься.

– Почему? – спросил Стив.

– Господи, Стиви, у тебя что, какие-то комплексы? – воззвал Баки.

Стив закатил глаза.  
– Я имел в виду – с чего бы? Она почти меня не знает. Ее и не было-то почти все лето.

Баки снова пожал плечами.  
– Ну, когда мне только поставили эту руку, я постоянно ломал телефоны, может, она подумала, что вдруг у меня сейчас новый номер. К тому же Бет добрее всех в нашем семействе. Она принимает людей просто так и любит прямо с момента знакомства. Не ждет, пока ты докажешь, что достоин, как Бекки или Бейли. Она прям как наша мама.

– А твой отец тоже ждет, чтобы люди что-то доказали? – спросил Стив.

Баки фыркнул.  
– Не, папе не нужны доказательства, но он и не принимает сразу. Он просто хочет читать.

– Так вот в кого ты такой, – не подумав, сказал Стив.

– Какой такой? – тут же напрягся Баки.

Стив фыркнул.  
– Да большего ботана еще поискать.

С минуту Баки молчал, а затем заржал.  
– И это мне говорит парень, из-за которого мы вчера три часа подряд канал «Дискавери» смотрели?

– Да я настоял на «Дискавери», потому что устал от твоего скучнющего канала «История»!

– Да тебе самому понравилось про пришельцев!

Стив, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. Баки так отчаянно защищал любимый исторической канал, что лишь подтверждало, что Стив прав. 

Баки рассмеялся следом за ним, и они оба никак не могли остановиться.

– Ботан! – прохрипел Стив.

– Бестолочь! – не остался в долгу Баки, толкая Стива плечом.

– Придурок!

Телефон Стива снова дзинькнул – пришло еще одно сообщение от Бет, тоже написанное этим их фонетическим алфавитом, так что Стив отдал телефон Баки. Не то чтобы он не мог прочитать сообщение самостоятельно – ладно, принцип он понял, первая буква слова это нужная буква алфавита – но Баки явно был в этом лучше и, скорее всего, Бет и правда все равно присылала все эти сообщения брату.

– Она спрашивает, не собираемся ли мы приехать забирать ее вместе с родителями, – сказал Баки. – Хотелось бы…

– А почему нет? – спросил Стив.

– У меня… назначена встреча, – сказал Баки, отводя взгляд. Стив подозрительно прищурился. Раньше он считал, что эти «встречи» значат, что Баки ходит к психологу или как-то так, но с чего бы ему скрывать визиты в центр ветеранов, особенно учитывая, что Стив об этом все равно знает и даже дружит с Сэмом.

– Ну, а я свободен, – отметил Стив. – Значит, могу поехать.

Баки недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
– Ты готов провести два часа в одной машине с моими родителями, а затем еще два – с ним и Бет?

Стив пожал плечами.  
– Мне нравится твоя семья.

Баки смотрел на него, мягко улыбаясь – и под этим взглядом Стив почему-то покраснел. Ну что в его намерении такого? У Баки и правда чудесные родители.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Баки. – Я им передам.

*https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Фонетический_алфавит_ИКАО

На следующий день, однако, Стив успел дважды переспросить себя – трижды – а надо ли ему это, но решить не смог. Родители Баки точно подумают, что это странно – что он поедет даже без Баки. Они знали правду, знали, что Стиву нет необходимости пытаться стать частью их семьи. Наверняка они удивятся, с чего это он собрался с ними. Наверное, они двадцать раз пожалеют, что он увязался с ними и помешал им говорить о… о чем там говорят супружеские пары после двадцати шести лет супружества. Об налогах на недвижимость и всякое такое.

– Привет, Стив! – закричала Уинифред, едва Стив вышел из двери. Он даже по ступенькам спуститься не успел. Джордж махал из окна в то же манере, в которой размахивал на выпускном Бейли.

– О господи, – пробормотал Баки, едва заметно улыбнувшись. – Удачи тебе. – И, уже громче, выкрикнул в ответ. – Привет, мам, папс.

– Эх, как бы было хорошо, если бы ты поехал с нами, – запричитала Уинифред, пока Баки со Стивом поднимались по ступенькам. – С тех пор как ты переехал, мы почти тебя не видим.

От этих слов Стив почему-то почувствовал себя странно виноватым, и сам себе укоризненно покачал головой. Не его же вина, что Баки съехал от них.

– Я приду завтра на ужин, – пообещал Баки – И буду пораньше, чтобы помочь. Порежу тебе все, что только пожелаешь, и выслушаю все сплетни про соседей.

– Я не сплетничаю, – возмутилась Уинифред. – Просто держу всех в курсе.

Джордж добродушно рассмеялся.  
– И неважно, просил ли кто-то об этом или нет.

Уинифред покачала головой.  
– Неважно. 

Почему-то эти слова рассмешили Стива, и Баки, встретившись с ним взглядом, покачал головой.

– Удачи, – повторил он. – Тебя ожидает увлекательный рассказ про Марси Стивенсон, даму, живущую через два дома от нас, и про то, что она могла бы найти кого-то получше своего никудышного мужа.

– Жду – не дождусь, – сказал Стив. – Удачи с… чем бы ты там ни собрался заняться.

Баки, ссутулившись, и отвел глаза.  
– Да, спасибо.

– Хочешь, мы тебя подбросим куда тебе надо? – спросил Джордж.

– Нет, все в порядке, – сказал Баки. – Поеду на метро.

– О, Джеймс, ладно тебе, давай подвезем, – упорствовала Уинифред. – В метро полно людей, и ты сам знаешь, кто-то непременно будет отираться совсем близко. А ты этого не выносишь.

– Я справлюсь, – сказал Баки, судя по голосу, немного напрягшись.

– Но мы же можем тебя подвезти, и тебе не придется ни о чем беспокоиться, – не мог успокоиться Джордж. Баки сделал глубокий вдох и длинный, медленный выдох.

– Я справлюсь, – повторил он, вымученно улыбнувшись. – Увидимся вечером. И полегче со Стивом, ладно? Не смущайте его.

– Смущать меня? – спросил Стив, вскидывая бровь. У него появилось стойкое ощущение что Баки что-то скрывает по поводу предстоящей встречи, но давить на него не хотелось. Ну, точно не сейчас.

– Вот как начнут они тискаться и сюсюкать, – предупредил Баки, подмигивая. Он распахнул дверь машины и театральным жестом пригласил Стива внутрь, от чего тот фыркнул и, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся. – Повеселись, – добавил Баки с ухмылкой, на этот раз настоящей. – Скажи Бетти, что я приду вечером повидаться, так что пусть она как приедет, сразу же примет душ.

Джордж не тронулся с парковки, пока Баки не скрылся за углом – и лишь после этого они с Уинифред обменялись взглядом, значения которого Стив понять не смог.

– С ним все будет хорошо, – пробормотал Джордж.

Уинифред сделала глубокий вдох.  
– Расскажи-ка нам, Стив, ты сейчас что-то рисуешь? – несколько слишком жизнерадостным, чтобы быть натуральным, тоном спросила она.

– Да, работаю над эскизом, что набросал, пока мы отдыхали на озере, – ответил Стив, стараясь помочь ей переключиться на что-то иное, чем тревога за сына. Стив тоже мог быть понимающим.

– О, на озере! – с придыханием сказала Уинифред. – Там так романтично, правда же?

– Э… – Стив не знал, как на это отвечать. – Ну да, наверное. – В то время он совершенно точно не был в романтическом настроении.

– Сразу так много хороших воспоминаний, – сказал Джордж, поиграв бровями в сторону Уинифред, и теперь Стив понял, о чем говорил Баки, предупреждая о сюсюканье. Подумалось, хватит ли его на эти два часа. – Куча парочек начинали свои отношения именно там.

– Знаешь, Стив, ты должен что-нибудь и для нас нарисовать, – сказала Уинифред, меняя – слава богу – тему. – В кабинете есть целая свободная стена.

– Ну, мы не можем занимать это место, – возразил Джордж. – Однажды он разрешит нам вернуть все как было.

Уинифред предупреждающе посмотрела на Джорджа.  
– Он не хочет, чтобы они были на стене, Джордж.

– Но когда ему станет получше, он точно передумает, – скованно ответил Джордж.

Стив неловко поерзал. Понятно, что они говорят о Баки, но он понятия не имел, о чем велась речь, а они уже перешли к тому, чтобы просто смотреть друг на друга, прищурившись. Стив и представите себе не мог, где бы он хотел оказаться меньше, чем посреди семейной разборки между родителями Баки. Уинифред часто и шумно дышала через нос, как делал Баки, выведенный чем-то из равновесия, и Стив не удержался от улыбки.

– Ну, в любом случае, у нас полно мест, которые можно было бы заполнить, – сказала она. – Так что давай лучше подумаем о вещах, которые было бы приятно видеть. Что бы ты мог написать?

– О, э… – Стив задумался. – Да все что угодно.

– Ты можешь нарисовать что угодно? – спросил Джордж, скорее впечатленный, чем не верящий. Стив почувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец.

– В смысле, легче работать, если есть что-то… ну знаете, фото или кто-то позирует, ну, что-то в этом роде. Но… вообще да.

– Хм, это открывает поистине безграничные возможности, – задумчиво сказал Джордж.

Первая половина путешествия промелькнула практически незаметно. Уинифред и правда погрузила Стива в перипетии жизни Марси Стивенсон; Стиву пришлось согласиться, она заслуживает мужа получше. Джордж все это время слушал Битлз, тихонько подпевая, а затем Джордж и Уинифред дуэтом исполнили «Хочу держать тебя за руку», в комплекте с танцевальными движениями всей верхней половиной тела.

Часть этого Стив записал. Вышло смешно, и по правде говоря, просто очаровательно. Он отправил видео Баки. Тот ответил в ту же секунду, от чего сомнения Стива по поводу его «встречи» стали еще сильнее.

«Ох, господь всемогущий, – было в сообщении. – Вы уже добрались до Beach Boys?» 

«Нет, – ответил Стив, ухмыльнувшись. – А что случится когда будут Beach Boys?» 

«Значит, ты по-настоящему попал, – пообещал Баки. – Мне все еще снятся кошмары». Он послал Стиву фотку своего лица, перекошенного в гримасе ужаса.

Стив чуть слышно рассмеялся. Может, потому что они не были его родителями, или потому что его мама никогда не оказывалась в подобных ситуациях, ему все происходящее очень нравилось. Нравилось видеть их, людей, проведших десятилетия вместе, с детьми и целой жизнью на двоих, все еще дурачащихся и совершенно очевидно влюбленных друг в друга. Так что в ответ от отправил Баки фотку себя – с ухмылкой и задранным большим пальцем.

Когда они допели до середины «Хей, Джуд» – Стив тоже подпевал – зазвонил телефон Уинифред. Она охнула и выключила музыку.

– Это Адам, – прежде чем ответить, сказала она Джорджу. – Привет, Адам. Как дела? – она слушала, и хмурая морщина на лбу становилась все глубже и глубже, а Джордж постоянно отводил глаза от дороги, чтобы глянуть на нее.

– О, – тихо сказала она; плечи ее поникли, а у Стива что-то оборвалось внутри. – Понятно. Спасибо, что поискал. Ты же придешь к нам на День благодарения, да? Ладно. Ну, пока.

С минуту она сидела, прижав телефон к груди. Джордж потянулся и не глядя положил руку ей на плечо.

– Он говорит, что иск о защите репутации тут не пройдет, – сказала она. – Эта женщина ничего такого не сказала о Джеймсе, что не было бы правдой. А ее личное мнение не может быть клеветой.

– Но она намекала на что-то непорядочное, – разгневанно начал Джордж. Уинифред резко перебила его:

– Адам сказал, что это неважно.

С минуту в машине было очень тихо. Стив просто кипел от злости.  
– Но ей же не может это просто сойти с рук, – выпалил он. – Она не может писать про Баки, как про кого-то опасного, а не… храброго и хорошего. А он такой!

Уинифред повернулась назад и посмотрела на него так, что Стив внезапно застеснялся собственных слов. Им-то не нужно было говорить про храбрость Баки. Они это знают очень хорошо, конечно, лучше чем он. Уинифред мягко улыбнулась ему.

– Он такой, – согласилась она. – И он отлично со всем этим справится.

Стив нахмурился.  
– Выходит, мы вот так просто ей это спустим? – спросил он, словно каждое слово причиняло ему боль. Уинифред выразительно посмотрела.

– Конечно, нет. Никто не смеет говорить о моем сыне в таком тоне. – И у нее был такой грозный вид, что Стиву разом захотелось до конца дней своих быть среди ее союзников. Или, подумалось ему – и в груди неожиданно стало как-то пусто – до конца времени, отпущенного им вместе.

– О, Фреди на тропе войны, – пошутил Джордж, но взгляд у него был серьезным.

Оставшаяся часть пути прошла гораздо менее весело. Музыку выкрутили до едва слышного бормотания, а Уинифред вжимала переплетенные пальцы в колени. Стив смотрел в окно, ненавидя Кристин Эверхат и все те жуткие вещи, что случились с Баки.

Лагерь, казалось, только что сошел с экрана кинофильма. Никогда раньше Стиву не доводилось бывать в летнем лагере. Однажды летом ему почти удалось по программе поддержки детей из бедных семей, но с ним приключилась ветрянка за день предполагаемого отъезда. По правде говоря, тогда он не сильно переживал. Он уже провел целый год среди детей, которым не нравился, и проводить лето в компании им подобных не особо хотелось, к тому же он переживал, что мама будет скучать, оставшись на лето совсем одна.

В лагере они с трудом пробрались сквозь рыдающую толпу разъезжающихся – кто-то, не желая расставаться, обменивался электронными адресами, обещаниями писать и найти друг друга на фейсбуке, кто-то плакал от радости встречи с семьей – в попытках найти Бет. Уинифред и Джордж, должно быть, проделывали подобное не в первый раз, потому что они двигались с несокрушимостью знающих, куда идти.

– Мам! – закричала Бет, заметив их, кинулась к ним и повисла на Уинифред. Затем объятие досталось Джорджу и последним – Стиву. Он в легком ужасе взирал на толпу девочек-подростков. – Я так рада, что ты тоже смог приехать! – сказала она ему. – Я всю неделю рассказывала про тебя девчонкам!

– Рассказывала? – переспросил Стив.

– О, да, потому что я привезла несколько твоих рисунков! – она ткнула в сторону домика, недалеко от них. – Чтобы украсить стены.

– О, – Стив чувствовал себя немного выбитым из колеи. С одной стороны, все это было очень неловко. С другой – он был невероятно тронут.

– Мне осталось только одну девочку проводить, – сказала Бет, показывая им дорогу к домику. – Мы как раз собирались в столовую, чтобы дождаться ее родителей. – Она распахнула дверь и крикнула: – Ханна! Хочешь познакомиться с моими родителями и мужем брата?

Муж брата. Почему-то от этих слов у Стива что-то дрогнуло в груди. Да, технически так оно и есть. Но почему-то услышать это вот так, со стороны, было странно.

– Привет, – застенчиво сказала Ханна, держась поближе к Бет. Волосы ее были заплетены во французскую косу, а шорты открывали отличный обзор на сбитые колени. – Мне очень нравятся ваши рисунки.

– Спасибо, – сказал Стив, окончательно покоренный улыбкой, в которой не хватало переднего зуба.– Хочешь, я нарисую что-нибудь для тебя, и ты возьмешь рисунок домой?

Глаза ее стали в два раза больше.  
– А вы можете?

– Конечно, – заверил он. – Давай дойдем до столовой и найдем нам стол.

– Ух ты, – выдохнула она, держась поближе к Стиву, пока они пробирались сквозь застывшую в камни грязь. – Вы же настоящий художник, да?

– О, ну, наверное, – сказал Стив. Он и правда был профессионалом. Иногда ему даже платили за его работы, и у него было профильное образование.

– Стив феноменальный художник! – встряла Уинифред.

– Что такое феноменальный? – спросила Ханна.

– Это значит потрясающий, – пояснила Бет. От этих похвал уши Стива заполыхали. – Ханна тоже отлично рисует, – добавила Бет.

– Правда? – спросил Стив. – Ну, продолжай практиковаться и станешь еще лучше.

Ханна торжественно кивнула.  
– Обещаю.

Как только они вошли в столовую, Ханна тут же протянула ему лист и карандаш, и Стив быстро нарисовал Ханну, постаравшись передать ямочку на ее щеке и поясняя по ходу, как он это делает, а заодно отвечая на неожиданно глубокие вопросы по поводу техники. Он закончил как раз вовремя, прямо перед тем как она крикнула:

– Мама!

Она ринулась в объятия матери, а затем подтащила ту к их столу, знакомить с Бет. Последовало еще больше охов и ахов по поводу рисунков Стива, включая только что нарисованный портрет Ханны, и Стив окончательно смешался, хотя и чувствовал себя весьма польщенным.

Он оставил Ханну и Бет болтать с мамой Ханны и Уинифред с Джорджем, чтобы побродить по столовой. По стенам были развешаны фотографии, повествующие об истории этого места, берущей начало, согласно эмблеме, в 1957 году, когда лагерь был только открыт.

А потом он нашел Баки.

На первой фотографии ему было двенадцать или тринадцать, выглядел он неловко и как-то нелепо, с широченной улыбкой, демонстрирующей тот самый кривой зуб, о котором он рассказывал Стиву. Стив рассмеялся – но не потому, что подумал, что Баки выглядит глупо, наоборот, выглядел он очаровательно, и какая-то часть Стива тут же пожелала, чтобы брекеты никогда не добрались до его зубов. Он сделал фотку, чтобы потом отправить ее Баки.

Он обнаружил целую кучу фотографий Баки, вывешенные одна за другой в линию на стене, так что у Стива получился такой временной экскурс во взросление Баки. Наверное, сам Баки, узнав об этой «выставке», был бы не в восторге, но Стиву она понравились безумно. Хотел бы он встретить парня с фотографий, со стрижкой под горшок и кривыми зубами, кривляющегося перед камерой и пытающегося выглядеть сурово с мороженным в углу рта.

На самом деле, не так уж этот парень и отличался от теперешнего Баки, того, что сочетал в себе крутость и задротство, иногда старался слишком сильно, но при это всегда был лучше почти всех вокруг. Но все же на этих фотографиях Баки был светлее: невинность детства, да, но вместе с тем это был Баки, еще не узнавший, каким ужасным может быть этот мир, Баки с яркими глазами без намека на тьму. Душа Стива скорбела по этому малышу с сумкой через плечо и в гольфах до колен, со счастливой, ничем не замутненной улыбкой.

Баки на фотографиях становился старше, и вот он уже в окружении ватаги младшеклассников, жмущихся к нему и требующих внимания. Баки выглядел гордым и счастливым – явно период перехода в старшую школу, когда он увлекся спортом.

Последняя подборка фотографий представляла собой разительный контраст с тем первым днем в лагере, когда он был простым отдыхающим, и последним, когда он стал вожатым. Такой показательный переход – шесть лет разницы, тонна гормонов и мускулов. Взросление. Двенадцатилетний Баки выглядел немного испуганным, но старательно прячущим это за улыбкой, которой, однако, не было в глазах.

А ведь вот так, неожиданно дошло до Стива, мог бы выглядеть сын Баки – если бы он однажды появился. Стив скривился. И почему он стоит тут и думает, как бы выглядел сын Баки? Очевидно, тому сейчас совершенно точно не до детей. И, в конце концов, ему как минимум придется подождать, пока придет время освободиться от Стива. А затем видение малыша Баки немного изменились: волосы посветлели до пепельно-русого, а лицо немного вытянулось, и когда до Стива дошло, что только что состряпало его воображение, в животе у него резко похолодело. Стив хмыкнул. Ну что за странный выверт воображения. Такое даже технически невозможно, а если бы и было, этого никогда не произойдет. Да и сам Стив все еще не был уверен, что хочет детей с кем бы то ни было.

– Стив! – позвала Бет. – Ханна уезжает, а мы хотим вернуться в дом и забрать мои вещи. Пойдешь с нами или тут подождешь?

– Да, я пойду с вами, – ответил он, кинув последний взгляд на маленького Баки с фотографий. Он был таким милым ребенком. Но, с другой стороны, ничего другого Стив и не ждал.

К тому времени, как они добралась домой к родителям, Баки уже ждал, устроившись за кухонным столом и болтая с Бейли. На его коленях восседал Джейми, и эти двое явно объединились против Бейли и обыгрывали ее в карты.

– У тебя есть четверки, Джейми? – спросила Бейли. Джейми выжидающе посмотрел на Баки. Тот улыбнулся и едва заметно покачал головой.

– Тяни! – радостно взвизгнул Джейми.

– О, нет, – драматично воскликнула Бейли. – Мне придется тянуть карту из колоды!

Джейми зашелся смехом.

Со стороны происходящее казалось таким милым, что сердце Стива пропустило удар, и он мысленно закатил глаза. Он все еще не оправился после того неловкого момента, когда его воображение преподнесло ему, как бы выглядела их с Баки смешанная ДНК. Ну, и после того, как Бет на протяжении двух часов пела песни, выученные в лагере, а терпение Стива кончилось примерно на третьей минуте.

Еще один повод порадоваться, что лагерь в его детстве так и не случился.

– Эй, посмотрите-ка, кто дома! – сказал Баки, подкидывая Джейми. У того аж глазки загорелись при виде новых людей.

– Все! – выкрикнул Джейми. Он заюлил на коленях у Баки. – Бет! Бет!

– Джейми, малыш! – Бет распахнула руки и поймала его, подхватила и закружила.

– А меня что, не покружишь? – притворно вздохнул Баки. Бет рассмеялась и устроила Джейми на бедре, чтобы продемонстрировать бицепс свободной руки.

– Я все лето таскала сумки, – пошутила она. – Так что теперь, может, и тебя подниму.

Баки приобнял ее за плечи и легко сжал, а затем присовокупил к этому щелбан, от чего она заверещала и отпрыгнула назад, так что Джейми подпрыгнул в ее руках. Они с Бейли забрали Джейми и пошли искать Бекку, а Бет сказала, что ей не помешает и душ принять, и Баки с Бейли тут же дружно – и громко! – ее в этом поддержали.

– Привет, – сказал Баки, и Стив вдруг непонятно с чего застеснялся. Он по какой-то нелепой, странной причине вдруг испугался, что Баки каким-то образом увидит, что Стив представлял себе их общего ребенка, и напряжется.

– Привет, – ответил Стив.

– Ты таки продержался четыре часа с ними в машине, а? – спросил Баки. Стив улыбнулся.

– Было хорошо, – проворчал он. – И очень весело.

Баки ухмыльнулся.  
– Стив, а ты пел вместе с родителями? – Стив прямо почувствовал, как заалели щеки, и Баки от смеха едва не завыл. – Ты пел! И как, попали ли вы друг с другом в такт?

– Прекрати, – сказал Стив. – У меня нет музыкального слуха. К тому же, ну, ты знаешь. Можно сказать, вообще никакого нет.

Баки рассмеялся еще громче, и тревога в груди Стива немного улеглась. Он и сам не понимал, почему всего секунду назад все было таким неловким. Это же Баки – ну какие тут могут быть неловкости?

– О, а угадай, что у меня есть? – дразнящим тоном спросил Стив. – В лагере я приметил несколько очень интересных фоток.

Баки застыл с открытым ртом.  
– Нет, – сказал он.

– О, да, – ответил Стив, доставая телефон. – И мне особенно нравится вот эта, где ты с трусами на голове.

– Удали сейчас же! – велел Баки.

– Да ни за что на свете! – заверил Стив. – Я запощу их на свою страницу в фейсбук.

– Стив! – взмолился Баки, широко распахнув глаза. – Стив.

– Баки.

– Дай мне телефон, Стив, – Баки протянул руку.

– И не подумаю, – возмутился Стив. Баки подобрался ближе, а Стив отступил назад. – Отстань от меня!

– Отдай телефон!

Баки наступал на него, вынуждая пятиться, пряча телефон за спиной, пока наконец Стив не уперся в стену. Баки внезапно оказался так близко, совсем рядом, и у Стива пересохло в горле. Баки положил руку Стиву на бедро, удерживая на месте, Стив же вытянул руку и уперся ею Баки в грудь, чтобы держать его хоть на каком-то расстоянии. Баки распахнул глаза чуть шире, и Стив практически почувствовал взгляд, прикипевший к его губам. Что, конечно, привело к тому, что Стив залип на губах Баки.

– Э…

Баки практически отпрыгнул от Стива, и тот обнаружил, что сердце колотится как заполошное. Клинт, Наташа, Сэм и Райли стояли, замерев, в дверях и все четверо с распахнутыми ртами смотрели на Стива с Баки.

– Я… – сглотнул Стив. – Обнаружил забавные фотки Баки подросткового периода.

– И не хочет их удалять, – быстро добавил Баки.

Клинт рассмеялся.  
– Чувак, дай посмотреть.

– А дома, наверное, еще есть? – спросил Райли. – Спрошу-ка я у твоей мамы.

Баки застонал.  
– Да ладно вам, ребят, я впустил вас в дом и принял в семью – и вот как вы мне отплатили?

– Мужик, да самый смак того, чтобы навещать кого-то в родительском доме – это добраться до постыдных детских фоток, – заявил Райли.

Тут подошли Гейб и Дуган, заорали с порога приветствия, пытаясь одновременно протиснуться в дверь. Чуть позднее подтянулись и остальные Коммандос, и в воцарившейся суматохе Баки каким-то образом оказался на другом конце комнаты. Стив покачал головой. Денек сегодня выдался очень странный.

Наташа и Сэм все еще смотрели на него.

– Что? – спросил он. Никакой вины за собой он не чувствовал. Вовсе нет. Он не сделал ничего такого, за что можно было бы себя винить.

Сэм вскинул брови.  
– Ты сделал несколько забавных фото с ним, да?

От недоверчивого тона Сэма Стив вскинул подбородок, готовясь защищаться.  
– Да. И что?

Сэм покачал головой.  
– И ничего. Какой у них тут милый дом.

Наташа слегка прищурилась.  
– И как ты думаешь, что бы могло случиться, не появись мы на пороге?

Стив пожал плечами.  
– Баки бы продолжал пытаться отнять у меня телефон, чтобы удалить фотки.

Наташа открыла было рот – брови у нее сошлись над переносицей – но Сэм выразительно на нее посмотрел. Она вскинула руки, демонстрируя поражение, и закрыла рот.  
– Стив, – позвал Джейми, возникая словно ниоткуда, и вцепился Стиву в ногу. – Пицца?

– Да, у нас будет пицца, – успокоил его Стив. – Уже совсем скоро.

Джейми скривился.  
– Пицца сейчас, – заявил он.

– Я с тобой, парнишка, – поддержал Клинт.

– А где же Клинт? – раздался с кухни голос Уинифред. Тот тут же вскинул голову – вид у него был забавный, что-то среднее между тревогой и радостью.

– Э… прямо тут? – сконфуженно ответил он. – Я ничего не разбивал.

Уинифред улыбнулась.  
– Конечно же, нет. Хочешь помочь мне с пиццей?

Глаза Клинта стали размером с четвертак.  
– Да, конечно. – он практически бегом ринулся на кухню, а Наташа закатила глаза – но этого было недостаточно, чтобы скрыть, как ей нравится этот парень.

Гостиная быстро оказалась забита людьми, там стоял невообразимый гам: дикая смесь из и так шумного семейства Баки, громких Коммандос, плюс друзья Стива подняли уровень шума на невиданную прежде высоту. Вскоре вернулся Клинт и сообщил, что пицца в духовке, а он помог с соусом и всем бы лучше поблагодарить его, на что Морита сказал, что лучше бы всем быть поосторожнее, если они не хотят заполучить пищевое отравление, как в тот раз в Вегасе, а Дернье добавил к этому рассказ про пищевое отравление в Италии.

Стив любил всех присутствующих, правда, но он все еще был слишком переполнен недавно случившимся, так что он тихонько ускользнул на кухню, чтобы перевести дух, может, выпить стакан воды и собраться с мыслями. И так и замер на пороге, увидев развернувшуюся на его глазах сцену.

Баки, как и обещал, резал овощи для еще одной пиццы – и Стиву даже не пришлось напрягаться, чтобы представить себе ужас на лице Клинта, когда Уинифред предложила добавить в пиццу овощи – а сама она месила тесто. Они стояли совсем близко, разговаривали тихо, и пока Стив смотрел, Уинифред успела рассмеяться над чем-то, что сказал Баки, а потом толкнуть его локтем. Баки засмеялся, пожал плечами, а Уинифред потянулась и потрепала его по щеке.

– Мам, – добродушно застонал Баки. – Ну что ты.

– Я твоя мама, – напомнила она ему. – И мне всегда хочется хоть немного тебя потискать.

– А ты можешь тискать меня не руками в муке, а? – спросил Баки.

– Я подумаю об этом, – сказала она. Какое-то время они провели в комфортной тишине, работая бок о бок, а затем Уинифред отряхнула руки и сказала так тихо, что Стив едва смог разобрать: – Я так горжусь тобой.

Плечи Баки немедленно напряглись.  
– Ма, ну не надо. Я не хочу об этом говорить.

– Да ты даже не знаешь, о чем я, – отметила Уинифред.

– Да я не хочу говорить ни о чем, что включает твою гордость за меня, – Баки начал яростно резать овощи.

– Джеймс, – сказала Уинифред. – Нам и не надо это обсуждать. Я лишь говорю тебе. Сейчас тебе гораздо лучше, дорогой. Ты так стараешься. И я очень тобой горжусь.

Баки задышал чаще, но ничего на это не сказал, лишь пожал плечами.

– И мне жаль, что я не могу найти даму, написавшую ту статью, и двинуть ей прямо в лицо за те жуткие гадости, что она сказала про тебя, – добавила Уинифред. – Все это ложь, Джеймс. Нет никаких секретов и…

– Ты же сказала, что мы не будем это обсуждать, – перебил ее Баки обвиняющим тоном. – А сама именно это и делаешь.

Уинифред вздохнула.  
– Ладно. Прости.

Баки отложил нож и повернулся к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки.  
– Хватит овощей? – спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел к двери. Стив шагнул вперед, сделав вид, что только что подошел. Баки прошел мимо него, не сказав ни слова, а Стив постарался проигнорировать вспышку раздражения. Он понимал, почему у Баки нет настроения болтать, да и не обязан он разговаривать со Стивом всякий раз, как заметит его. Учитывая, как много времени они теперь проводят вместе, ему пришлось бы говорить не замолкая.

Уинифред стояла, склонив голову, и сердце Стива болезненно сжалось.

– Уинифред, – позвал он. Она тут же выпрямилась.

– О, привет, милый. Хочешь что-нибудь перехватить, чтобы продержаться до ужина? Вон в том шкафу должны быть какие-то крекеры, – она улыбалась ему, голос звучал так жизнерадостно, но Стив видел, что глаза ее полны слез.

И даже не дав себе времени подумать, он потянулся и заключил ее в объятия. Она всхлипнула, быстро прижалась щекой к его, обняла в ответ и тут же отпустила. Потом быстро вытерла глаза и рассмеялась.

– Спасибо, Стив, – сказала она. – Ну, пицца с чесночной корочкой для Клинта почти готова. Сообщишь остальным?

Еще пару секунд Стив смотрел на нее, на то, как она приводит себя в порядок, а затем кивнул.  
– Конечно, Уинифред, – сказал он. – Об этом я позабочусь.

 

Через два дня после ужина в честь возвращения Бет Стив завтракал хлопьями, проглядывая ленту в фейсбуке под голос Баки, проклинающего что-то, бесконечно падающее в душе, когда заметил ссылку, присланную ему кем-то, с кем он учился в старшей школе. «Исповедь солдатской матери».

Что-то задрожало у Стива в груди, когда он кликнул на ссылку.

«Разгневанная мать наносит ответный удар журналистке, написавшей уничижительную статью о ее сыне, – гласила заметка. – Читайте открытое письмо матери сержанта Джеймса Барнса. Барнс – известный военнопленный, потерявший в плену левую руку».

Стив, затаив дыхание, промотал дальше, поглядывая в коридор, на дверь в ванную. Душ все еще был включен, а значит, Баки пока занят.

_«Дорогая Кристина Эверхарт – и прочие, кому есть что сказать по поводу Джеймса Барнса.  
Каждый день Джеймсу приходится собирать себя по кускам и сражаться с миром, хотя он и пережил больше, чем большинство людей может себе представить. Он спускается в метро, хотя сама мысль о том, что люди будут касаться его, пугает до ужаса. Он помогает отцу в магазине, хотя руки его дрожат так, что удержать хоть что-то не представляется возможным. Он играет с племянником и поет колыбельные дочери сестры перед сном, потому что готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы помочь сестре получить диплом университета, невзирая на наличие двух малышей. Он пропускает дружеские посиделки, чтобы поддержать сестер на соревнованиях по софтболу._

_В своей статье вы написали, что есть вещи, которые миру стоило бы знать о Джеймсе. А правда в том, что вы ничего о нем не знаете. Вы прочитали вылизанный, отредактированный отчет о том, что случилось на другом конце света, и думаете, что имеете право судить. Единственный раз, когда вам удалось поговорить с моим сыном – когда вы травили его, поймав во время попытки скрыться из неприятной, болезненной для него обстановки. Вам бы постыдиться._

_Вы ничего не знаете о Джеймсе, и он ничего вам не должен. Вы вопрошаете, почему он не открылся после того, как правило «Не спрашивают – не говори» было отменено, а я вам отвечу: потому что Джеймс и его поступки – не вашего ума дело. Джеймс записался в армию, чтобы оплатить свое образование и потому что посчитал, что делает нечто правильное. Он хотел послужить своей стране, а страна в ответ заставила его неделями гнить в плену без помощи, хотя все знали, где он. Но нет, нужно было создать правильное политическое настроение. Он отдал вам годы жизни, отдал кусок души и левую руку, но вам все мало._

_То, что вам известно его имя, не означает, что вы имеете право на подробности его жизни. Вы прячетесь за словами и компьютером, в то время как мой сын и многие другие вернувшиеся с войны солдаты, такие же, как он, храбро шагают в мир, который не дал им ничего, кроме боли. Пока Джеймса не было, я часто смотрела ролики на Youtube про солдат, вернувшихся с войны раньше объявленного, чтобы удивить своих родных. Они вселяли надежду, веру, и понимание со стороны прессы всегда было таким позитивным. К сожалению, наш собственный опыт по возвращению Джеймса не был таким – и особенно благодаря прессе._

_Если вам так уж хочется провести расследование в погоне за сенсацией, как-то привлечь читательскую аудиторию, лучше выберите меня. Напишите про то, как моего отца судили за годы хищений, как ребенком я вместе с семьей практически оказалась на улице, и что, наверное, я вышла замуж лишь из-за денег._

_Лишь знайте, что в следующий раз, когда вам вздумается написать про «глубоко спрятанные секреты» моего сына или «немощь» его супруга, ответом вам будет уже не письмо»._

Стив смотрел на экран настолько широко распахнутыми глазами, что в какой-то момент испугался, что они могут выпасть. Он не мог бы описать, какие чувства сейчас преобладали: беспокойство за реакцию Баки или полное и безоговорочное восхищение Уинифред. Когда Баки с влажными волосами, оставляющими мокрые следы на футболке, вышел из ванной, он замер, заметив выражение на лице Стива. 

– Что случилось? – спросил он с подозрением.

– Э… – Стив не знал, что сказать. Он увидел, как что-то похожее на страх мелькнуло в глазах Баки – после той первой статьи он, видимо, ничего хорошего при виде Стива перед монитором и с широко распахнутыми глазами не ждал. Баки подошел к стулу Стива, облокотился и начал читать поверх его плеча. Капли воды с его волос падали Стиву на плечо, отчего тот морщил нос, но оттолкнуть Баки не мог.

Закончив читать, Баки втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
– О, – тихо сказал он. Стив повернулся к нему тут же, пытаясь угадать реакцию Баки, и их лица оказались так близко, что они почти стукнулись носами. Первой реакцией Стива было отстраниться, но он подумал, что Баки может решить, будто Стиву из-за него некомфортно, так что он постарался не реагировать на вторжение в его личное пространство и остался на месте.

– Не думаю, что она хотела сделать что-то, что тебе бы не понравилось, – тихо сказал Стив. – Наверное, она подумала, что это поможет.

– Угу, – пробормотал Баки. – Подумала.

Стив никак не мог сообразить, что Баки чувствует по поводу слов, написанных Уинифред. Она практически бросила себя грудью на амбразуру. Написав такое, она и так дала добро на повышенное внимание со стороны прессы, а заявив, что брак с Джорджем был лишь из-за его денег, могла навлечь на себя проблемы.

– Теперь они напишут гадости уже о ней, про то, что случилось, когда она была ребенком, – сказал Баки, и вид у него был несчастный. – И все из-за меня.

– Она хотела тебе помочь, – возразил Стив. – И не ты им сказал. Ты даже мне об этом не рассказывал. Я не знал.

Баки отошел от него на пару шагов и больше не нависал.  
– Она не особо об этом рассказывает.

– Хм, кто-то в твоей семье не рассказывает о своих проблемах? – спросил Стив с сарказмом в голосе. – Я в шоке.

Баки скривился.  
– Ты правда хочешь сейчас об этом говорить?

Стив хмыкнул.  
– Ладно. Нет.

Баки вздохнул, и с минуту они оба молчали.  
– Как же я устал от журналистов, – устало признался Баки. – В детстве я думал, как же круто быть знаменитым. Люди волнуются о том, что я ел на завтрак, хотят знать, что я делаю. Теперь же я хочу, чтобы все они оставили меня в покое. Ты знаешь, сколько выпадет результатов, если просто загуглить мое имя?

– Угу, знаю, потому что я так делал, – виновато напомнил ему Стив. Баки выдавил улыбку.

– Точно.

И снова между ними воцарилась тишина. Стив просто не мог вынести выражение, застывшее на лице Баки, тот выглядел таким печальным, испуганным и таким бесконечно уставшим, так что Стив поднялся, подошел ближе и положив Баки руку на плечо, легонько пожал.

– Хочешь ты того или нет, но люди будут делать все, чтобы облегчить тебе жизнь, – сказал он. – Мы возьмем журналистов на себя, если только при таком раскладе они оставят тебя в покое.

Губы Баки дрогнули, словно он пытался улыбнуться, но вышло слишком горько, и он уронил голову на грудь, старательно не встречаясь глазами со Стивом.  
– Не хочу, чтобы кто-то делал это из-за меня.

– Ну, дерьмо случается, – сказал Стив, постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало легко. – Мы все – люди взрослые и делаем наш собственный выбор.

Баки хмыкнул и наконец посмотрел на Стива.  
– Спасибо, Стив.

– Когда пожелаешь, Бак, – ответил Стив, и он действительно имел это в виду. – Значит, ты не злишься на маму?

Баки пожал плечами:  
– Ну, мне просто повезло, что она не вздумала разыскать дом этой дамочки и забросать его тухлыми яйцами или что-то в этом роде. С нее бы сталось.

Стив засмеялся.  
– О, я бы на это посмотрел. Видел я ее в гневе, и не хотелось бы, чтобы когда-нибудь этот гнев обернулся против меня.

– О господи, – внезапно сказал Баки. – Я же забыл тебе показать.

– Показать что? – спросил Стив. Баки засмеялся – и уже от этого Стив засмеялся тоже, хотя и не понимал, что смешного.

– Глянь-ка на фото, что я сделал тем вечером, – сказал Баки, доставая телефон. – Лучшее из того, что я в жизни видел.

Он показал экран Стиву – на фото были Клинт и Джейми, лицом к лицу над последним куском пиццы без овощей, глядят друг другу глаза в глаза. Стив тут же начал ржать – редко увидишь Клинта серьезным, но именно таким он и бывает, когда в деле замешана пицца.

– Схватка с почти что двухлеткой за пиццу, – прокомментировал Баки, качая головой. – Что за парень.

Стив ухмыльнулся, внутренне посмеявшись над тем, как причудливо высохли волосы Баки, став немного волнистыми – Баки это просто ненавидел – и согласился:  
– Что за парень.


	17. Глава 17

– Ну, давай же, Стивен, – пророкотал Тор. – Я знаю, что ты можешь лучше. Соберись!

Стив и был собран – ну, или, во всяком случае, пытался. Завтра у Баки начиналась учеба, и сейчас он явно пытался выместить все накопившееся напряжение на груше в дальнем углу, отчего по залу разлетались настолько громкие шлепки, что сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме мысли, что уже очень скоро Баки будет совсем один в окружении людей, целой толпы, и если вдруг ему потребуется помощь, то Стива рядом с ним не окажется.

Тор двинул Стива так, что тот отлетел к веревочному ограждению ринга и повис на нем, перед глазами замелькали круги. Раздраженный Стив глубоко выдохнул: он устал, выдохся, и челюсть его там, где к ней приложился Тор, неприятно пульсировала. Баки наконец-то перестал молотить по мешку как безумный, и именно это больше, чем все остальное, помогло Стиву взять себя в руки и, вцепившись в веревки, принять вертикальное положение.

Сиф радостно поприветствовала его:   
– Не уверена, что в жизни видела человека сильнее тебя, Стивен, – сказала она таким задорным тоном, что Стив совсем было подумал, что она дразнит его. Но взгляд ее оставался серьезным, и она добавила: – Падая, ты всегда поднимаешься.

Стив пожал плечами и поправил капу во рту.   
– Так мама меня учила, – сказал он, слова звучали немного невнятно из-за куска резины. – Всегда поднимайся.

Баки, передохнув, продолжил персональную вендетту с грушей, и Тор, вскинул брови и посмотрел на Стива одновременно вызывающе и оценивающе.

– Покажи мне еще раз тот замах ногой? – попросил Стив. – У меня должно получиться.

Тор сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.   
– Обязательно, – подтвердил он.

Минут десять спустя, когда звук от ударов Баки стал совсем уж бешено-хаотичным, Стив забыл и о Торе, и о потенциальном ущербе, что могли причинить его удары: он остановился и через плечо глянул в сторону Баки – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как металлический кулак врезается в кожзам, разрывая грушу в клочья. Баки стоял среди обрывков, широко распахнув глаза, с дорожками пота на лице, тяжело дышал – и, видимо, постепенно осознавал, что натворил.

Тор громоподобно загоготал.   
– Барнс! – воскликнул он. – Ты сам не знаешь, насколько силен!

– Я… прошу прощения, – извинился Баки. – Тор, я… куплю новый мешок взамен этого.

Тор лишь отмахнулся.   
– Ты должен гордится! – отметил он. – Ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то вот так разорвал мешок, даже мой отец так не мог!

Баки сжал челюсти.   
– Угу, ну твой отец же и не робот.

Стив с болью в глазах посмотрел на Баки.   
– Бак, мы же говорили об этом. Ты киборг, а не робот.

После его слов Баки прыснул от смеха, и Стив почувствовал минутный прилив гордости. Смех, однако, тут же сошел на нет, и Баки прикусил губу.

– Ну, – сказал Стив, – на сегодня, думаю, я получил уже достаточно ударов по лицу. Давай продолжим в следующий раз, Тор.

Баки скривился.   
– Ты не должен прекращать тренировку из-за меня, – запротестовал он, и Стив едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Баки что, думает, что Стив сможет заниматься чем-то еще, зная, что тот только что сорвался?

– Все равно сейчас очередь Сиф, – объявил Тор, пожав плечами. – Она думает, что сможет потихоньку выведать все мои секреты.

Сиф, явно не впечатлившись, выгнула бровь.   
– А ты думаешь, у тебя есть какие-то секреты?

Баки топтался на месте, расстроенный, и Стив проскользнул между веревочным ограждением и выбрался из ринга. Ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы приобнять Баки за плечи – и хотя каждая мышца в его теле вопила «а не охренел ли ты», Стив все равно это сделал.

– Давай, Бак, – пробормотал Стив. – Пошли домой.

– Это просто учеба, – расстроенно сказал Баки. – Сам не пойду, с чего я… – он тяжело вздохнул.

Они забрали спортивные сумки из раздевалки, помахали на прощание Фогги, лучшему другу Мэтта – тот сидел на лавке, читая толстый учебник. Он, похоже, их даже не заметил.

– Это преднамеренное гражданское противонарушение или нет? – бормотал он. – Вроде преднамеренное, но что брать за стандарт?

Баки скривился.   
– Зашибись. Они всего неделю как приступили к занятиям, а он уже… вот такой. И как я выберусь из этого живым?

Пока они шли к выходу, Стив тихо посмеивался над ним.   
– Ну, что-то мне подсказывает, что в школе права немного другие требования.

– Знаешь, я так давно закончил школу, – признался наконец Баки, – что кажется, уже все позабыл.

Прежде чем как-то на это отреагировать, Стив выдержал паузу. Для Баки, в отличии от многих других людей, страх забыть что-то был не пустым звуком. Он настолько не доверял собственной памяти, что постоянно записывал что-то важное и делал себе напоминалки в телефоне.

– Баки, ты умный парень, – наконец сказал Стив. – И ничто этого не изменит. И если ты не сможешь с чем-то справиться тем же способом, что остальные, ты придумаешь что-то свое.

В ответ Баки посмотрел на него с такой смесью благодарности, привязанности и какого-то добродушного подтрунивания, что у Стива внутри все затрепетало, и он, смутившись, пригладил мокрые от пота волосы пятерней.

– Ну… спасибо, – пробормотал Баки, пока они поднимались по ступенькам на свой этаж. Под дверью их ждал посыльный.

– И почему мы получаем так много посылок? – удивился Стив. – Клянусь, я в жизни столько не получал.

– Ну, не я тот, кто заказывает кисти и всякое такое отовсюду, – заметил Баки. Стив закатил глаза.

– Я лишь раз заказал набор кистей, – ответил он на это. – И не я отовсюду заказываю протеиновые смеси.

Баки издал страдальческий стон и помахал перед Стивом металлическими пальцами.   
– Ты уж прости, Стив, что мне приходится трудиться над всеми этими мышцами, чтобы хватило сил удерживать протез.

Стив фыркнул и отмахнулся.   
– Даже не пытайся меня разжалобить.

– Я бы никогда, – возмутился Баки. – Кому, как ни мне, знать, что у тебя кусок гранита вместо сердца.

Стив рассмеялся так громко, что посыльный удивленно посмотрел на него. Когда они наконец добрались до входной двери в квартиру, парень протянул им планшет для подписи. Стив кивнул на Баки – и тот ответил тем же жестом. Стив попытался было возражать, но Баки уже вытащил левую руку из кармана, чтобы забрать посылку, так что Стиву оставалось лишь, кинув на Баки недобрый взгляд, согласиться.

Баки с ухмылкой взирал на то, как едва войдя внутрь, Стив кинулся срывать с коробки ленту. Сразу под ней обнаружилась карточка, украшенная в узнаваемо-беспардонном стиле Старка.

– Старк? – спросил явно сильно удивившийся Стив. – С чего бы Старку нам что-то слать?

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Ну, это он сделал мою руку.

Стив резко вскинул голову и охнул, глянув на Баки.   
– Старк? 

Ответный взгляд Баки был полон смятения.

– Э… ну да. Вроде как все его исследовательское подразделение сейчас специализируется на разработке и бесплатном распространении протезов среди пострадавших военных. Все, что я там видел, было в этом роде.

Стив едва мог дышать.   
– Правда?

Впервые с того момента, как они начали открывать посылку, Баки посмотрел на Стива.   
– Да, – повторил он. – А это важно?

Стив прижал внезапно ослабевшие руки к груди.   
– А ты знаешь, как много гадостей я сказал в адрес Тони Старка? Теперь они выглядят полной чушью! Я даже подумать не мог, что он… хороший человек!

Баки криво усмехнулся.   
– Так, просто успокойся, – попросил он. – Сначала встреться с ним, а потом решай, хороший он или нет.

– Не могу я с ним встретиться! – повысил Стив голос. – В прошлом году я целый месяц пикетировал его здание!

После его признания улыбка Баки стала его шире.   
– Само собой, ты это сделал, – сказал он. – И почему меня это ну нисколько не удивляет?

– Подожди, а Наташа имеет к твоей руке какое-то отношение? – спросил Стив.

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Я ее ни разу там не видел. Она что, работает у Старка?

– Да, уже почти два года, – подтвердил Стив.

– Ну, там куча разных отделов, – сказал Баки. – Ну что, будем открывать коробку или нет?

Стив покачал головой.   
– Не могу поверить, что Тони Старк сделал тебе руку.

Баки открыл вложенное письмо. Прочитав, он закатил глаза.   
– Все еще переживаешь по поводу того, что говорил про него? – пробормотал он, передавая послание Стиву.

_«Дражайший Барни Баб,  
Прими этот очень припозднившийся свадебный подарок, хотя и не моя в том вина, что он так запоздал. Сам посуди, технически ты так ни разу и не сказал мне, что женат, несмотря на все наши ежемесячные страстные свидания, что длятся уже какое-то время. Я узнал правду лишь на днях благодаря той забавной газетной сплетне. Хотя я и был поначалу безутешен, Пеппер настояла, чтобы я послал тебе подарок, что я, собственно, и делаю. Надеюсь, он послужит вам верой и правдой и подарит нужный романтический настрой – и прочее, что там еще желают двадцатичетырехлетним новобрачным.  
Убитый горем,  
Железный Человек»._

– Он что, так и подписывается – Железный Человек? – спросил Стив, и в его голосе слышалось некоторое осуждение, хотя ему все еще было немного стыдно за те гадости, что он годами говорил про Старка.

– Ну, он правда обожает это прозвище, – сказал Баки, закатывая глаза. – Давай уже, Стиви, открывай!

Как Стив ни старался, от предвкушающей улыбки он удержаться не смог. Он обожал открывать подарки. И в этот раз он даже разорвал упаковочную бумагу вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, аккуратно ее снять. Баки вытаращился на него в притворном ужасе.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил он.

Стив, слегка смутившись, пожал плечами.   
– Старк может себе позволить сколько угодно оберточной бумаги  
.  
Баки рассмеялся, однако вышло немного скованно.   
– Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы снимать обертку, не порвав, – мягко сказал он. – Не смущайся.

Стив пожал плечами, хотя щеки чуть покраснели.   
– Ну, сегодня тот единственный раз, когда я хочу ее порвать.

Улыбка Баки стала шире.   
– Ну, тогда ладно. Давай! – поторопил он. Стив рассмеялся и послушно разорвал обертку.

– Фондю? – спросил Стив, поморщившись. – Звучит как… – он едва успел заткнуться, чтобы в очередной раз не пошутить слишком уж двусмысленно. Баки, тем не менее, заржал.

– Ну, сырное мы сделать не сможем, – отметил он. – Ничего личного, но я больше в рот не возьму никаких твоих соевых сыров.

Стив презрительно хмыкнул.   
– А я тебя и не заставлял! И вообще, они не особо хорошо плавятся.

– Но можно же этот твой шоколад? – теперь Баки выглядел по-настоящему встревоженным. – Мы же можем попробовать с шоколадом?

– Ну, вроде он тает, – успокоил его Стив. – Но что мы будем туда макать?

Баки широко развел руками.   
– Да что угодно.

– Что угодно? – со скепсисом в голосе переспросил Стив. Баки наклонился ближе.

– Что угодно, – заверил он. – Фрукты, крекеры, хлеб. Пальцы.

– Бак, ты ешь пальцы? – с непробиваемо серьезным видом спросил Стив.

– Если они покрыты шоколадом – легко, – ответил Баки.

Стив толкнул его плечом.   
– Ну, я надеюсь, что для начала ты их хотя бы помоешь, – поддразнил он. – Потому что сейчас ты весь попахиваешь.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не я, а ты! – сказал Баки. – Никто не попахивает сильнее, чем ты.

– Еще слово, и мой соевый сыр окажется вот в этой фондюшнице, – пригрозил Стив.

– Соскучился по «творожку»? – вскинул Баки брови, и Стив протестующе вскрикнул, бросив в Баки смятой оберточной бумагой.

– Быстро в душ, – велел он.

Баки смешно поиграл бровями перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, и Стиву осталось лишь покачать головой, посмеиваясь над собой.

До ночи эта легкость растворилась без следа. Баки ворочался и ерзал, не давая заснуть и Стиву. Он сделал все, что мог, чтобы не позволить Баки заметить, что тоже не спит, но Баки знал, как легко Стив просыпается от малейшего шороха, поэтому шептал снова и снова:   
– Прости, прости, – после каждого движения.

После всего этого Баки поднялся очень рано, и Стив пробормотал:   
– Баки, ну давай, поспи еще.

– Не, – прошептал в ответ Баки. – Пойду, побегаю подольше, чтобы не свихнуться сегодня. А ты поспи еще, хорошо?

Стив заворчал и перевернулся на другой бок.   
– Возьми телефон, – напомнил он Баки.

– Честное скаутовское.

– Мне скауты никогда не нравились, – пробормотал Стив, и тут же провалился обратно в сон, перед этим услышав ответный хмык Баки.

Он проснулся чуть позже, еще до того, как Баки вернулся, и с трудом выбрался из постели. Еще раньше они закупили еды для перекусов – брать с собой в универ, чтобы Баки не пришлось с боем пробираться сквозь толпу студентов в столовой. Баки, само собой, попытался убедить Стива, что он может продержаться день и без еды, но Стив даже не стал это обсуждать.

Баки ненавидел чувство голода, не выносил, когда урчало в животе, и догадаться, почему, было не так уж трудно. Стив мог себе представить, как мало гады, захватившие Баки, заботились о том, хватает ему еды или нет.

Стив доковылял до кухни и собрал нехитрый ланч, что-то, чем Баки мог бы легко перекусить в течение дня: виноград, крекеры, протеиновый батончик. К еде он добавил пару кусков бумажного полотенца, потому что Баки не любил ходить с грязными руками – и замер. Баки предстоял нелегкий день. Стив схватил карандаш, найденный на шкафу, и быстро нарисовал забавную картинку, надеясь, что она повеселит Баки. Ничего особенного или сложного, но он хотел бы, чтобы она хоть немного подняла Баки настроение.

Провожая его, Стив вдруг почувствовал себя как-то неловко: в слишком больших домашних штанах и футболке не по размеру, с собственноручно собранным ланчем в руках, так что он решил перевести все в шутку:   
– Ну, хорошего дня тебе, деточка.

Баки рассмеялся.   
– Ты просто сокровище, знаешь же?

Стив закатил глаза.   
– Иди уже.

 

Он вернулся в кровать и поспал еще – просто потому что мог и потому что ночью ему поспать не удалось. Хотелось бы ему так же легко переносить ночи без сна, как Баки, но, к сожалению, его тело никогда не прислушивалось к желаниям головы, и усугублять ситуацию ему не хотелось.

Поднявшись, он принял душ и оделся, собираясь пообедать с Сэмом, Клинтом и Наташей. Первое, что сделал Сэм, едва завидя его – достал телефон и сделал фотку их четверых, и тут же отправил ее Райли.

«Веселимся без тебя» – написал он. Райли тут же ответил фоткой своих учеников, склонившихся над тетрадями с контрольной.

«И чего ты такой злой со мной».

Сэм отравил ему себяшку с губами, сложенными уточкой, и смайликом с глазами-сердечками. Наташа скривилась так, словно у нее разом заболели все зубы.

– Сразу так много всего, – сказала она. – Можно было бы задразнить тебя до смерти.

Сэм привычно проигнорировал ее, переключившись на Клинта.   
– Я – зло, – вот и все, что он сказал. Клинт вскинулся, но лишь пожал плечами.

– Кто я, чтобы спорить.

Стив просто молчаливо сражался с хандрой, что грозила погрести его. Сэм и Райли были так счастливы, Наташа с Клинтом тоже, а вот Стив был совсем один. На всякий случай он проверил телефон. Ничего.

Когда пиццу наконец принесли, и присутствующие погрузились в дружное чавканье, Стив вытащил телефон и положил его у края тарелки. Сэм вскинул брови.

– Ждешь сообщений от Пегги? – спросил он, и Стив почти автоматически проверил телефон еще раз – просто потому что Сэм об этом упомянул.

– О, вообще нет, – сказал Стив. – В смысле, было бы здорово, но вроде и повода нет. Она на этой неделе в Германии.

– Тогда что ты вцепился в телефон? – продолжил выспрашивать Сэм. – Обычно, если дело не касается Пегги, ты и знать не знаешь, куда ты его засунул.

– Ну, сегодня у Баки первый учебный день, – сказал Стив. – Не хочу пропустить, если ему понадобится моя поддержка.

После его слов Сэм с Наташей переглянулись, а Клинт тихо присвистнул и почесал затылок.

– Что? – ощетинился Стив, сам не понимая почему.

– Да вы прям сроднились, да? – предположил Сэм.

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Да, мы подружились. И Баки дергался по поводу сегодня, там будет много новых людей, и он явно будет старше их всех. Может, ему понадобится кто-то рядом.

– Ты с ним спишь? – в лоб просила Наташа. Сэм вздохнул.

– Я… да, – признался Стив. В ответ он получил три отвалившихся челюсти – после чего до него дошло, что Наташа вообще-то имела в виду, и лицо его тут же залило краской. – Нет! – воскликнул он так громко, что перекрыл шум, царивший в кафе, и покраснел еще сильнее. – Нет, я просто… мы просто спим. Ну, в одной кровати.

– Просто спите в одной кровати? – недоверчиво повторил за ним Клинт.

– Я мерзну, – пояснил Стив. – Это не… – он замолчал, чувствуя, как от беспокойства начинает крутить в животе. – Это странно? Думаете, Баки думает, что это странно?

Наташа посмотрела сначала на Клинта, а потом на Сэма.   
– А он ведет себя так, словно не хочет спать с тобой в одной кровати?

Стив попытался усмирить поднявший голову страх, что Баки просто пытается быть милым, а на самом деле едва терпит то, что Стив вцепился в него, и лишь покачал головой. Провел по экрану, чтобы проверить на предмет сообщений. Ничего.   
– Вроде нет… он не пытался как-то избежать этого.

Сэм пожал плечами.   
– Возможно, ему просто проще засыпать с кем-то, – предположил он. – С кем-то, кто вроде как «прикроет».

Стив печально улыбнулся.   
– Ага, а я прямо буду так полезен, если дело дойдет до драки.

– Эй, ну ты же боксер, – напомнил Клинт. – Ты вполне можешь помочь.

Под их пристальными взглядами Стиву стало совсем неловко, и он поспешил сменить тему:  
– Сэм, а что ты собираешься дарить отцу на день рождения?

Сэм возвел глаза к потолку.   
– А хоть кто-то на этой планете не задаст мне этого вопроса?

– Другими словами, он без понятия, – перевела Наташа, рассмеявшись.

– Думаете, так просто придумывать что-то новое? Каждый божий год! – попытался оправдаться Сэм. Никакого сочувствия он, понятное дело, не получил, а Клинт даже презрительно хмыкнул.

– Да, это же так ужасно, – притворно пожалел он Сэма. – Этим отцам только и подавай каждый год по подарку.

– Эй ты, хватит уже, – сказал Сэм и бросил в Клинта палочкой жареной картошки. Та упала на стол, Клинт подобрал, засунул в рот.

– Фу, – сказал Стив. – Стол, наверное, не особо чистый.

– Да он может буквально сожрать кусок пиццы, что вывалился у собаки из пасти, – сдала его Наташа. – Думаю, после этого чистота стола – меньшая из его забот.

– Что не убивает, делает нас сильнее, – процитировал Клинт. Мудрость произнесенного немного поблекла в свете куска картошки, торчащей у него изо рта. Стив почувствовал, как тугой комок, сжавшийся в груди после предположения друзей, что Баки считает его поведение странным, постепенно ослабевает.

– А, – сказал Стив Наташе, когда вспомнил про разговор с Баки о Старке. – Ты знаешь, что это Старк сделал Баки руку?

Наташа чуть склонила голову, одновременно показывая согласие, но в то же время в своей немного высокомерной манере.   
– Была у меня такая мысль.

– И почему ты мне не сказала? – спросил Стив, стараясь не показать, насколько он уязвлен этим фактом. Наташа выразительно на него посмотрела.

– Да я даже не могу тебе рассказать, куда в командировки езжу, – напомнила он. – И ты думаешь, кто-то позволит рассказать о таком?

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Да вроде тут ничего такого, что стоило бы хранить в секрете, – пробормотал он. Наташа поджала губы.

– Слушай, я не могла тебе об этом рассказать. И еще не могу рассказать о том, сколько еще ветеранов участвуют в проекте нашего нового подразделения, специализирующегося на исследованиях. – Наташа вскинула брови, давая понять, что имеет в виду, и Стив кивнул.

– Мне вроде как жутко неловко из-за всех тех гадостей, что я говорил про него, – признался он.

– Не парься, – посоветовала Наташа. – У него все равно самомнение размером с его башню.

– Хотел бы я взобраться по стене этой башни на самый верх, – сообщил Клинт. – Однажды я это осуществлю.

– Только дождись, пока я получу обратно свои крылья, так что смогу, если что, поймать тебя, – предупредил Сэм.

К тому времени, как пришло прощаться и расходиться – Наташе с Сэмом надо было на работу, а Стиву с Клинтом – по домам, Стив чувствовал себя так хорошо, как бывает лишь после встречи с лучшими друзьями. Телефон звякнул уже в метро. Он вытащил его и увидел, что пришло сообщение от Бейли – фотка Баки с салфеткой, на которой был рисунок Стива: Капитан Америка в позе дяди Сэма с заголовком «Кэп хочет чтобы ТЫ провел отличный день в школе».

«Самое милое, что я видела в жизни!» – гласило сообщение от Бейли. Телефон Стива снова дзинькнул – на сей раз сообщением от Баки.

«Угу, Кэп хочет, – гласило сообщение. – А что насчет Стива?

Стив фыркнул и покачал головой. «Да, думаю, он тоже этого хочет».

«Думаешь??? – тут же ответил Баки. – Как грубо. Ты ранил меня в самое сердце».

«Ничего, переживешь».

 

Остаток дня Стив посвятил прорисовке набросков по полученным раньше заказам: пара хотела картину по мотивам свадебного фото, а одна дама – огромное фото своего пса. Обычные заказы, ничего особо сложного, но было приятно занять руки какой-то привычной рутиной.

Баки пришел домой около четырех, Стив как раз рисовал, сидя на диване. Не потому что ждал Баки, вовсе нет. Просто хотел поработать в гостиной, даже несмотря на то, что рисовать, сидя на диване, без стола, было не особо удобно.

Просто ему нравится гостиная, понятно?

Баки уронил рюкзак и тут же завалился на диван, растягиваясь поверх ног Стива лицом вниз. Он его веса Стив сначала охнул, а потом рассмеялся.

– Нелегкий денек? – сочувственно спросил он, погладив Баки по спине.

Тот вздохнул.   
– Не то чтобы, – сказал он, все еще уткнувшись лицом в обивку подлокотника. – Просто длинный. – Он сел, неохотно отрываясь от Стива. Тот развернулся к нему, утыкаясь коленями Баки в бедро, что наверняка было не особо удобно, но Баки и не подумал отодвинуться.

– Ну? – спросил Стив. – Как все прошло?

Баки пожал плечами.   
– У меня всю дорогу было ощущение, что я там, чтобы приглядывать за малышней, – признался он. – Все в моем классе такие мелкие. Большинство возраста Бейли. И некоторые из них… – на минуту он задумался, а потом пожал плечами, – вроде как разглядывали меня.

Стив вскинул брови.   
– Может, просто глазели на симпатичного парня? – предположил он. Баки невесело хмыкнул.

– Уж поверь, такое «разглядывание» я на раз опознаю, – с ухмылкой похвастался он.

Стив фыркнул и покачал головой.   
– А учителя как? Понравились? Вообще ты рад выбранным классам?

– Они вроде нормальные, – осторожно ответил Баки. – Препод по английскому меня узнал.

Стив внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь по выражению лица понять, хорошо это или плохо.   
– Да?

Баки явно старался держать лицо, но угол рта пополз вниз.   
– Она попросила подождать ее после класса, а там попросила говорить ей, если мне что-то понадобится – типа она будет счастлива помочь.

Стив вздрогнул. Вроде все в порядке – даже мило с ее стороны – но он сам лучше, чем кто-то еще, знал, как выбивает вот такое выделение. Лучше бы она сообщила все это письмом, тогда Баки не пришлось бы оглядываться, проверяя, не наблюдают ли эту сцену другие студенты.

– Хотя она была просто сама доброта, – добавил Баки. – Просто… – он тяжело выдохнул.

– Угу, – согласился Стив, хотя Баки фразу так и не закончил. Стив понимал его.

– Завтра будет занятие по истории вместе с Бейли, – с ухмылкой сказал Баки. – Посмотрим, как пойдет. Захочет ли она сидеть рядом со мной. Сегодня во время обеда я вроде как ее опозорил.

– Как ты мог ее опозорить? – спросил Стив, испугавшись, что Бейли была смущена уже самим присутствием брата на одном потоке. Он не думал, что она такая, особенно сейчас, когда каждый в семье Баки изо всех сил старается защитить его любой ценой. С другой стороны, у Бейли же сейчас вовсю подростковый бунт.

Баки усмехнулся, и Стива отпустило.   
– Рядом терлась парочка парней, и я не спускал с них глаз.

– Баки, – мягко пожурил Стив, и Баки рассмеялся по-настоящему.

– Ой, да ладно! – сказал он. – Она же моя малютка-сестра. Кроме того, они ей точно не подходили!

– И какова гипотетическая вероятность, что когда-нибудь найдется достойный?, – спросил Стив.

– Она есть, – кивнул Баки. – Требования у меня довольно высокие, это правда. Но Бекка же нашла такого, значит, и еще один такой же годный где-то есть.

– Или два, – поправил Стив. – Для Бет.

Баки театрально охнул.   
– О, нет, моя Бетти еще ребенок, Стив, и она никогда в жизни не посмотрит на другого парня с вожделением.

Стив фыркнул.   
– Как скажешь, Бак. Тебе как, на дом что-то задали?

– Кое-что по английскому, – Баки скривился. – Для моего класса «английский для идиотов».

– Эй, – резко сказал Стив. – Не говори так!

– Раньше я учился в классах для одаренных, – тихо сказал Баки. – А теперь меня не взяли в обычный класс по английскому.

Стив крепко сжал губы. Он не знал, что тут сказать. Ничего, из того что лезло в голову, особо бы Баки не помогло.   
– Ладно, значит, тебе просто понадобится чуть больше времени, – сказал Стив, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, – но ты справишься.

– Может быть, – уныло сказал Баки. Он выглядел таким усталым, что Стив просто не мог этого вынести.

– А хочешь посмотреть на портрет собаки размером в пол-стены, что одна дама мне заказала? – спросил он. – Еще на нем плоеный воротник, потому что она хотела что-то в стиле Ренессанса.

– Я совершенно точно хочу к такому припасть, – охнул Баки. – О господи боже.

И долго еще в квартире звучал его смех, и Стив не мог не улыбаться в ответ.

Первые недели занятий Баки пролетели как один день. Стив не всегда паковал ему еду – ему все еще было немного неловко, к тому же иногда он просто не мог заставить себя подняться в такую рань, чтобы приготовить Баки бутер или что-то в этом роде; а иногда и сам Баки собирал себе еду с вечера – но Стив всегда старался оставить ему хотя бы маленький рисунок. Все это было так глупо, и очень может быть, Баки ничуть не радовался этим картинкам, но Стив по-другому просто не мог. Если он может сделать хоть что-то, что, возможно, вызовет у Баки улыбку, особенно после занятий в классе английского, из-за которого Баки чувствовал себя особенно неуверенным, Стив просто обязан это сделать.

Проводив Баки в универ, Стив шел в спортзал к Тору. Поначалу он чувствовал себя из-за этого не очень хорошо, но Баки лишь посмотрел на него без особого выражения:  
– Ищешь повод, чтобы соскочить? – с вызовом спросил он, отлично зная, как Стив ненавидит такие подначки.

И Стив продолжал ходить, теперь уже без Баки. Сначала было странно, потому что первую дюжину раз все его занятия сопровождались звуками ударов, пока Баки лупил по мешку где-то на заднем плане; но Тор так плотно занимал его, что у Стива не оставалось времени напрягаться из-за отсутствия звука, с которым металлический кулак врезается в мешок с песком.

– По сравнению с первым занятием ты стал гораздо сильнее, – похвалил его однажды Тор – как раз началась вторая неделя занятий Баки. Стив кивнул.

– Ну, учитывая базовый уровень, это было не сложно, – сказал он.

– Правда в твоих словах есть, но все же стоит праздновать все, чего достиг! – задорно сказал Фандрал.

– Фандалу лишь повод дай что-нибудь отпраздновать, – добавил Хогун, словно к нему самому подобное не относилось. Вольстагг посмотрел на друга с выражением, в котором так и светилось невысказанное Стивом вслух предположение, и он, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.

– Стивен, у нас к тебе вопрос, – сказал Тор, поглядев на друзей.

– Тор, – предупреждающе начала Сиф. – Оставь.

Тор ее проигнорировал ее.   
– Мы с ребятами уже какое-то время задаемся вопросом… Попросив поучить тебя боксировать, Барнс сказал, что ты – его друг. Но он же больше чем друг, так?

Сиф закатила глаза.   
– И не думай отвечать им, если не хочешь, – посоветовала она. – Вечно им нужно все разузнать.

– О, – сказал Стив. – Ну, э… Мы… – он не знал, что сказать. Они друзья, и это просто удачное стечении обстоятельств, дополняющее их брак. Но не может же он сказать им правду? – Мы с Баки состоим в браке, – наконец сказал он.

Сиф широко распахнула глаза.   
– В браке? – повторила она. – Я думала, Тор просто слишком любопытный.

Стив рассмеялся, чувствуя себя неловко из-за всей этой суеты.

– Так и знал, что они влюблены друг в друга, – заявил Фандрал, – Говорил же я вам!

– Но это не мешает нам быть друзьями, – немного неловко добавил Стив. Ему не хотелось, чтобы все в его словах было ложью.

Тор улыбнулся ему.   
– Это же самый разумный подход к женитьбе, – сказал он. – Не то чтобы я знал на собственном примере, конечно. Но мать моя всегда говорила, что лучший любовник тот, кто сначала стал другом.

Стив постарался не покраснеть, услышав про любовника. Краем глаза он уловил болезненное выражение, на мгновение исказившее черты Сиф, не сводившей с Тора глаз. Всего секунда – и она тут же отвернулась, но Стиву хватило. Ох. Ему стало так больно за нее.

– И как же мы так долго не знали про ваш брак? – спросил Вольстагг. – Прямо в глаза же бросается, как вы друг над другом трясетесь, но вот то, что вы женаты, оказалось полной неожиданностью.

– Э-э, – протянул Стив. Они трясутся друг над другом? Да они даже не влюблены. Хотя он был должен признать, что и правда заботится о Баки. И нет ничего зазорного в том, что и другие это видят.

– Они и не обязаны сообщать об этом всему миру, – перебила его Сиф; это была какая-то нетипичная для нее резкость, и Стив подумал – наверное, дело в том, что она видит отношения, каких хотела бы сама. Если бы она только знала, кисло подумал он.

– Я, э… – Стив пожал плечами. – Так уж у нас сложилось, – соврал он. – Мы и правда уже как-то обо всем это особо и не думаем.

Фандрал хлопнул в ладоши и прижал их к груди.   
– Как же это романтично! – сказал он, и Стив хмыкнул, потому что на самом деле все было совсем не так, но они поверили в то, что он им сказал.

– Романтика – это правильно, – поддержал его Хогун.

Стив в конце концов уговорил всех вернуться к боксу, но уже через пять минут в зал вошел Баки.

– Привет, – сказал Стив, улыбаясь, хотя внутри ворочалась тревога. – Ты почему тут? У тебя же должен быть еще класс.

– А его отменили, – успокоил его Баки. Он улыбнулся Стиву. – Решил зайти, посмотреть, как ты тут разделываешь Тора.

– Вы женаты! – воскликнул Фандрал. Баки нахмурился.

– Да, я знаю. Был на свадьбе.

– Как-то ты не особенно радуешься по этому поводу, – добавил Вольстагг.

– Может, вы беспокоились, что ваши отношения не будут поняты тут, потому что вся эта спортивная атмосфера? – спросила Сиф.

– Я бы никогда и никому не позволил вас задеть, – серьезно сказал Тор.

– Ох, – Баки быстро глянул на Стива, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Он не хотел, чтобы у Баки было ощущение, что он попал в засаду, едва войдя в дверь.

– Тут вы можете приветствовать друг друга так, как если бы вы были дома, – продолжил Тор.

– Ну, может, не совсем прямо так, как дома, – поправил его Фандрал и подмигнул.  
Стив закашлялся, чувствуя, как пылают щеки. Баки начал ржать, и Стив закатил глаза.

– Ну ладно, – сказал Стив почти что с насмешкой. – Он прошел по рингу и наклонился вниз. – Давай, поприветствуй меня, – с вызовом сказал он Баки.

Баки хмыкнул и поднялся на носочки.   
– Тебе просто нравится, что вот так я ниже тебя, – осуждающе пробормотал он перед тем, как легко коснуться губ Стива своими. Губы у Баки были немного потрескавшиеся, словно он постоянно их прикусывал, и одна мысль о том, что занятия заставляли Баки грызть собственные губы, вынудила Стива потянуться и положить руку ему на лицо.

Совсем забыв, что на руках все еще боксерские перчатки.

Баки отступил, рассмеявшись.   
– Вот такого дома точно не бывает, – пошутил он.

– Ой, – выдохнул Стив, а затем повернулся к Тору. – Ну, а теперь мы можем вернуться к занятиям? Пожалуйста?

Баки, конечно, дразнил Стива всю обратную дорогу, а Стив отвечал угрозами проделать такое еще раз, на сей раз сильнее. Потом он принял душ и получил сообщение от Пегги, отчего сердце его совершило кульбит.

«Скайп завтра в четыре по вашему?» – спрашивала она. Стив тут же погрузился в размышления. С одной стороны, это же Пегги, и Стив не был уверен, что когда-то настанет день, когда он не захочет с ней поговорить. К тому же у нее было совершенно бешеное расписание, поэтому другое время может и не найтись.

Но с другой… обычно в это время Баки возвращался с занятий, и Стиву не хотелось висеть на телефоне, когда он вернется. Баки всегда сначала быстро рассказывал Стиву, что сегодня было в универе, и Стиву стало нехорошо при мысли, что у Баки не будет возможности выговориться.

Да, само собой, он мог бы позвонить маме или кому-то из своих друзей, но Стив знал, что Баки нравится рассказывать ему, потому что Баки не приходилось объяснять Стиву, почему в том, что кто-то спросил, не нужна ли ему помощь с учебниками, нет ничего хорошего. И Баки часто замалчивал многое, когда говорил с Уинифред, потому что не хотел ее расстраивать.

«А ты можешь раньше?» – спросил он.

«В три?» – предложила она. – Потом у меня встреча минимум до пол-восьмого».

«В три просто супер! – ответил Стив, и сердце его затрепетало от радостного ожидания. Как раз закончат к приходу Баки – если, конечно, он опять не вернется пораньше, что вряд ли, потому что завтра четверг, а в четверг Баки оставался после занятий чуть дольше, чтобы поработать с группой над проектом для класса по естествознанию.

«Жду не дождусь *смайл*, – написала Пегги, и Стив хмыкнул, увидев смайлик.  
– Чего это ты лыбишься? – спросил Баки.

– Физиономия у тебя смешная, – на автомате ответил Стив. Потом глянул на Баки и увидел, что тот смотрит в ответ деланно безразлично.

– Ну, а кто бы не улыбнулся, глядя на такое лицо? – беззаботно спросил Баки.

Стив закатил глаза.   
– Ну и самомнение у тебя, Барнс.

– Хочешь сказать, незаслуженно? – притворился смертельно уязвленным Баки, и Стив, не выдержал и рассмеялся, отчего Баки торжествующе улыбнулся.

– О нет, Баки, – взмолился Стив тонким, задыхающимся голоском. – Твое лицо просто прекрасно, эти огромные голубые глаза божественны, а уж твое дыхание поутру, ох ты боже мой!

Баки швырнул в него виноградиной.


	18. Глава 18

Август плавно перешел в сентябрь, и в воздухе потянуло прохладой. Для Баки, который не вылезал из кофт с длинными рукавами и перчаток, это стало настоящим благословением, но не для Стива. Как обычно, резкие температурные переходы спровоцировали возвращение проблем с дыханием, хрипы и все в этом роде – и Баки кружил рядом, сходя с ума от волнения.

– Баки, да все в порядке, – увещевал его Стив. – Каждый раз так, когда сменяются сезоны.

– А что если опять пневмония? – спросил Баки встревоженно.

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Да не думаю.

Баки вскинул бровь – Стив и в прошлый раз не заметил, когда хрипы перешли в пневмонию.

– Обещаю, что если почувствую себя хуже, тут же скажу тебе, – сказал Стив почти искренне.

– Да уж постарайся, – пробормотал Баки.

За три недели, что они проучились вместе с одном классе и по одной книге, Баки и Бейли пока ни разу не поругались из-за нее. Частично так случилось из-за того, что Баки весьма решительно был настроен стать лучшим в классе и усаживался читать учебник, едва закончатся занятия, а частично потому, что Бейли – она призналась Стиву по секрету – отсканила несколько первых глав в библиотеке, чтобы Баки не пришлось беспокоиться из-за скорости, с которой он читает.

– Он читает медленнее, чем раньше, – осторожно подбирая слова, пояснила она. – А я не хочу, чтобы он еще и из-за этого волновался.

Стив, не удержавшись, улыбнулся.   
– Это очень чутко с твоей стороны.

Она пожала плечами.   
– Ну, он же все-таки мой старший брат, сам понимаешь.

Тем не менее, Баки все больше мрачнел по поводу домашней работы.

– И почему я подумал, что универ будет хорошей идеей? – вырвалось у него как-то вечером вслед за отлетевшим в сторону маркером. Стив от удивления даже немного подпрыгнул. Каждый день, возвращаясь домой после классов, Баки взволнованно рассказывал о том, что они сегодня узнали: «Стив, а ты знаешь сколько клеток в человеческом теле? Стив, а какая у тебя любимая поправка в «Билле о Правах»? Стив, а ты знаешь, что Мэри Шелли написала «Франкенштейна» еще будучи подростком?» – но вот чтение раз за разом погружало его в пучины отчаяния.

– Мне казалось, тебе нравится учиться, – заметил Стив.

– Само собой, но вот зачем, скажи, мне все это читать? – фыркнул Баки, в раздражении растирая виски. – Почему мы просто не можем поговорить об этом в классе?

– Ну, теоретически можно и так, – сказал Стив. – Многие студенты не читают дополнительную литературу, готовясь к классу.

Баки глубоко и разочарованно выдохнул.   
– Или они все умнее меня – или завалят экзамены.

– Ты вообще-то очень умный парень, – твердо сказал Стив, который просто не выносил, когда Баки так опускал голову, занавешивая лицо волосами.

Баки не ответил, но поднялся и подобрал маркер.

 

Как-то после обеда, пока Баки еще был на занятиях, Стив получил сообщение от Уинифред.

«У Джеймса трудности с чтением?» – спрашивала она.

Стив понятия не имел, что ей ответить. С одной стороны, правдивым ответом было бы «да», и Уинифред все-таки мать Баки, так что нет ничего такого в том, чтобы рассказать ей. С другой, Стиву казалось, что, признав за Баки такое, он тем самым предаст его.

Уинифред, словно почувствовав его неуверенность, добавила: «Бейли что-то такое упомянула».

«Думаю, он просто очень много от себя требует», – наконец ответил Стив.

«Он всегда был таким», – написала Уинифред, и почему-то ничего удивительного в этом Стив не нашел.

«Хотел бы я, чтобы он не был к себе так суров».

«Я тоже, дорогой».

 

– Мам, у меня все хорошо, – сказал Баки в трубку телефона, входя в квартиру тем же днем. Слушая ответ, он закатил глаза. – Нет, правда, в порядке. Поверь мне. Точно. Люблю тебя. Пока! – Он с подозрением посмотрел на Стива, все еще держа телефон в руках. – Роджерс, ты на меня матери настучал?

– Нет! – воскликнул Стив слишком возмущенно и напористо. Баки упер руки в бока. – Она первая спросила, – добавил Стив до того, как Баки успел сказать что-то еще и затем, раз уж терять было нечего: – Это Бейли ей рассказала!

– Угу, Бейли, – пробормотал Баки. – Стукачка мелкая.

Стив в ужасе посмотрел на него.   
– Как ты только что ее назвал?

Баки явно смешался, а затем глянул на Стива широко распахнутыми глазами:   
– Нет, я имел в виду, доносчица. – Он замешкался, над чем-то размышляя, а потом знаками показал «ябеда». – Так? Не совсем, но я не знаю никаких жестов для тех, кто болтает не по делу.

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Господи, поверить не могу, ты сестру так назвал. И как вообще дела с языком жестов? Все еще учишь?

Баки пожал плечами и едва заметно покраснел. «Пытаюсь», – показал он.   
– Гейб хороший учитель, – добавил он уже голосом. – Только очень занятой, с этой его работой и прочим.

– Ну… – Стив почесал ухо. – В смысле, я бы мог помочь. Если хочешь. 

Может, Баки хотел, чтобы именно Гейб его учил. Может, Баки вовсе не нужна помощь Стива, а он тут навязывается.

– Да? – спросил Баки, и никакого расстройства в его голосе не было и в помине. – Ну, это проще, чем вся моя остальная учеба. Лучше запоминается. Может, потому что не надо ничего читать – достаточно просто смотреть.

– Понятно, – сказал Стив, хотя на самом деле ничего понятного не было. Сам он учился по книгам или на собственном опыте, и неудачных попыток хватало. А вот наблюдение за кем-то никогда не было его способом выучить что-то новое.

– Ну, если у тебя будет время, – сказал Баки. – Не хочу, знаешь, мешаться под ногами.

Стив вскинул брови.   
– Когда у меня будет время? – повторил он. – Угу. При моем-то плотном расписании.

Баки хмыкнул.   
– А разве твое рисование не отнимает кучу времени?

– Да большую часть времени я рисую для себя, – ответил Стив. – Для души, а не потому что заказы или что-то в этом роде.

– И что? – спросил Баки. – У тебя классно выходит. Тебе нравится. Значит, это занятие все еще важно для тебя.

От этих слов в груди Стива стало тепло – приятно просто услышать от кого-то, что его рисунки не пустая трата времени. Друзья всегда старались найти слова поддержки, но сколько у него было тех друзей, а слышать однообразную похвалу от одних и тех же людей совсем не так приятно. Может, это слишком честолюбиво, но Стиву ужасно нравилось, когда новые знакомые говорили что-то хорошее про рисование вообще и про работы Стива в частности.

– Спасибо, Бак, – пробормотал Стив, склоняя голову. – Кстати, как прошли занятия?

Баки скривился.   
– Нормально.

– Нормально? – спросил Стив, поднимая брови. – Обычно ты вываливаешь на меня сто миллионов новых фактов, услышанных на занятиях.

Баки смешался и потер шею.   
– Прости, если это было слишком навязчиво.

– Нет, не извиняйся, – быстро сказал Стив, мысленно отвешивая себе пинка. – Это восхитительно. – И тут же мысленно пнул себя еще раз, потому что ну что за слово? Восхитительно? С чего бы ему звать Баки восхитительным?

– Восхитительно? – переспросил Баки, криво ухмыляясь. – Что за ерунду ты несешь, Стив?

– А, заткнись, – фыркнул Стив. – Так что сегодня было не так?

– Ничего. – Голос Баки звучал слишком невинно, чтобы сказанное было правдой, и Стив посмотрел на него, прищурившись. Баки закатил глаза, но Стив был уверен, что его начало отпускать.

– Я просто… Класс английского, помнишь? Профессор вся такая трогательно-любезная. Ну и все в этом духе. Хочет, чтобы мы создали «дружелюбную атмосферу» в классе. Так что нам нужно провести какое-то время вместе. За пределами класса. И за это полагается дополнительная оценка.

Стив дернулся. Принудительная социализация. Не его любимое занятие, вот уж точно. Баки – тому, каким он был несколько лет назад – наверное, такое бы понравилось, но теперь одна мысль, судя по его лицу, вызывала ужас.

– Все эти дети… они же просто дети, понимаешь? Возраста Бейли. Ну, они решили устроить завтра вечеринку и меня тоже позвали.

– Ты пойдешь? – спросил Стив. Баки плюхнулся на диван, перекидывая ноги через колени Стива.

– Не хочу-у-у, – демонстративно заныл он.

– Но? – предположил продолжение Стив, потому что он слышал что-то такое в голосе Баки. Тот отвел глаза.

– Но мне нужна эта дополнительная оценка.

Стив поджал губы. Ему хотелось найти каждого, ответственного за малейшую боль, причиненную Баки – каждого, кто даже подумал о чем-то подобном – и в порошок их стереть. Размышляя, он впечатал большой палец в бедро Баки, отчего тот заерзал.

– Я пойду с тобой, – услышал Стив собственный голос, и ему в то же мгновение захотелось все переиграть обратно. Баки скептически посмотрел на него.

– Пойдешь? – спросил он. – Ты пойдешь на студенческую вечеринку? Где будет очень шумно, все напьются и начнут вести себя как полные придурки, громко орать, виснуть друг на друге и толпиться почти в полной темноте? – к концу речи голос его звучал почти испуганно, и именно это помогло Стиву принять окончательно решение.

– Эй, – пошутил Стив. – Не могу же я отпустить мужа одного на вечеринку, сам-то как думаешь?

Баки хмыкнул и закатил глаза.   
– Тебе не обязательно идти. Ты же такое ненавидишь. И, скорее всего, не поймешь, о чем они болтают.

Стив напустил на себя свой самый беспечный вид.   
– Мне пойдет на пользу выбраться в люди, – сказал он, пожимая плечами. – Давай, Бак. Притворимся малолетками.

Баки фыркнул.   
– Малолетками?

– Да я даже ни в одну драку не встряну! – горячо пообещал Стив. Баки рассмеялся.

– Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать.

 

Таким образом вечер пятницы для обоих ознаменовался переодеванием из удобных домашних штанов в приличные джинсы. Баки убрал волосы в низкий пучок, а затем распустил, заложил за уши – и снова собрал. Стив на все это и слова не сказал. Баки явно было не по себе – и Стив не хотел привлекать к этому дополнительное внимание. Стив и сам задавался вопросом, надеть ли ему туда свой медицинский браслет?* Но Баки же будет с ним, и он знает достаточно про болезни Стива, чтобы сообщить, если что, парамедикам. Но пока он теребил браслет, Баки так посмотрел на него, что Стив решил не снимать.

Стив только собрался закинуть на спину рюкзак, когда к нему подлетел Баки:   
– Я возьму его!

Стив подарил ему выразительный взгляд.   
– Я и сам могу, – сказал он. – Там ничего тяжелого, только мои таблетки и прочее.

– Знаю, что можешь, – пробормотал Баки, разглядывая пол под ногами. – Просто… не важно. – Он вцепился в свою рубашку, и Стив внезапно вспомнил, как Баки обычно держался за лямки собственного рюкзака. Ему явно нужно было чем-то занять руки.

– Ну, вообще, если хочешь, то неси, – разом успокоился Стив, стараясь говорить ровно, чтобы у Баки и мысли не возникло, что с ним нянькаются. – Мне все равно сегодня по стилю не подходит.

На это Баки прыснул от смеха.   
– Да, ты же у нас такой стиляга, – сказал он с каменным лицом и подхватил рюкзак.

Они были еще на на улице, когда музыка, от которой содрогался дом, накрыла их. Баки издал какой-то полузадушенный хмык.

– Все будет хорошо, – попытался успокоить его Стив. На самом деле, успокоить их обоих, потому что ему и самому уже было нехорошо от одной мысли, что придется зайти внутрь. – Мы же ненадолго, да? Преподавательница же не сказала, что надо оставаться до конца вечеринки.

Баки расправил плечи, словно готовился сделать первый шаг в бездну.   
– Давай уже с этим покончим.

Он открыл дверь, и они оба шарахнулись назад, почуяв сногсшибательный запах старой доброй травки вперемешку с потом. Музыка гремела, но даже она не перекрывала нестройный, пьяный ор. Баки тоскливо посмотрел на Стива. Тот вернул ему не менее несчастный взгляд – все его планы относиться ко всему проще пошли прахом. Ни один из них не смог бы получить хоть какое-то удовольствие в подобном месте.

Баки что-то сказал – Стив разобрал только слово «класс», но потом он перешел на язык жестов, показывая «поищу», и Стив кивнул, предположив, что Баки собирается найти кого-то из своего класса. Смысл в этом был – кто-то же должен подтвердить, что Баки был тут, общался и, значит, заработал эти дополнительные баллы.

Они пробирались сквозь толпу – Баки всякий раз дергался, когда кто-то врезался в него, а Стиву приходилось как следует работать локтями, потому что его толкали и затирали гораздо сильнее. Баки оборачивался каждые пять секунд, чтобы убедиться, что Стив все еще идет за ним.

Стиву казалось, что он не может дышать. Было много людей и очень шумно, с момента, когда он был окружен таким количеством народа, прошло приличное количество времени, и вообще он никогда не любил вечеринки. Люди разглядывали его – и он сжался, думая о том, как торчат его ключицы в вороте рубашки, там, где у нормальных парней его возраста полагается быть мышцам.

Рука в перчатке обвилась вокруг него, разом вышибив из головы все ненужные мысли. Баки схватил его за руку, чуть притянул к себе и оглянулся, безмолвно спрашивая, все ли в порядке.

Стив кивнул, чувствуя себя виноватым. Если ему тут так хреново, то каково же Баки, у которого есть настоящие, а не выдуманные причины ненавидеть, когда незнакомцы касаются его? Предполагалось, что Стив идет, чтобы поддерживать Баки. Так что он пожал обвившую его ладонь, проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам. Он понятия не имел, почувствует ли Баки прикосновение, но, в любом случае, на это можно было отвлечься.

Наконец один из парней заорал:   
– Эй, да это же Баки! – и плечи Баки слегка напряглись, но потом он улыбнулся, и Стив сообразил, что это, видимо, кто-то из его класса.

– Ух ты! Не думал, что ты придешь! – затараторил парень. – Пиво будешь?

Баки покачал головой, но ничего не сказал даже после того, как парень сделал паузу. Он дополнил недоуменное молчание вскинутыми бровями – и Баки ощутимо напрягся, так что Стив прекратил все, сказав:   
– У него еще дела после вечеринки.

– А… – понимающе отозвался парень. – Привет, я Чад. – Он ткнул пальцем в девушек за плечом. – А это Лейси и Анита.

– Стив, – сообщил Стив.

– У нас и шипучка какая-то есть, – добавил Чад. – Хочешь имбирного пива? А лимонада? Спрайт?

– О, точно, я буду имбирное пиво, – сказал Стив – ему нужно было чем-то занять руки. – Бак?

Тот порывисто дернул плечами, и голос его звучал так, словно он стиснул зубы.   
– Пойду принесу. Кому-то еще?

Стив посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами – Баки собирался оставить его одного с этими людьми, которых он не знал? Но Баки лишь опустил плечи и поплелся в сторону кухни, указанную ему Чадом.

– Только из ванной ничего не бери! – выкрикнул Чад Баки в спину. – Там не шипучка!

Чад, Лейси и Анита обернулись и уставились на Стива, и тот едва справился с желанием сглотнуть. Знакомство с новыми людьми никогда не было его сильной стороной.

– Так что, э, вы все из одного с Баки класса? – спросил он. Вроде безопасная тема для начала разговора.

– Я нет, – сказала Анита. – Я с ним только вчера в библиотеке познакомилась. – Сказав это, она как-то странно захихикала, и Стив нахмурился. Что могло быть такого смешного во встрече в библиотеке?

Она заметила его замешательство и захихикала еще громче.   
– Он, наверное, совсем молоденьких предпочитает?

– Это ты про что? – спросил Стив более агрессивно, чем ему самому бы хотелось.  
Чад недобро посмотрел на Аниту. 

– Ничего, – сказал он.

– Просто, ну, ты понимаешь. Баки же, он же постарше нас? – подхватила Лейси. – Он, ну, прямо совсем взрослый уже. И вечно торчит в библиотеке с совсем молоденькой девчонкой, а теперь еще и тебя сюда привел… – Голос ее как-то так выразительно затих, что Стив сощурился.

– Я старше Баки, – резко сказал он. – А та девушка, с которой он все время проводит – его младшая сестра.

– О, – выдохнула Анита. – Это та-а-ак мило.

Почему-то воркование пьяной девицы по поводу Баки окончательно вывело Стива из себя. 

– Так и есть. А вы, ребята, все первогодки?

– Да, и учиться тут так клево! – затараторила Лейси. – Хотя все мои предметы ужасно сложные.

– О, моя математика просто жуть, – застонал Чад.

Стиву почувствовал себя на сто лет их старше. Он просто древность в сравнении со всем этим молодняком. Он почти не помнил первый учебный год в техникуме. 

– Тебе надо записаться на дополнительную консультацию, – сказал Стив просто чтобы что-то сказать. Это прозвучало как совет от старшего брата или какого-нибудь консультанта по учебным вопросам.

– О, чувак, отличная мысль! – сказал Чад. – Ты прямо мудрец какой-то, ну и всякое такое дерьмо.

Стив незаметно глянул через плечо, отчаянно желая, чтобы Баки поскорее вернулся. Как же это все неловко.

– А вы с Баки?.. – спросила Анита, и голос ее прозвучал так, словно она подталкивала Стива сказать что-то вроде «двоюродные братья», чтобы она могла оставить Баки себе. Она наклонилась к нему, вскинула бровь, кокетливо поиграла прядью волос, высматривая по сторонам Баки, и Стив подобрался. Ну и как ему рассказать правду без того, чтобы разбить этой девушке сердце?

– Мы…

– О, чувак, ты выглядишь как кто-то, кто готов в любую секунду нас тут всех перестрелять! – заорал какой-то сильно нетрезвый подросток, и Стив обернулся и увидел, что тот стоит совсем близко к Баки, который пытается отстраниться и морщится.

Да, есть в нем что-то угрожающее, подумал Стив, представив ситуацию глазами стороннего человека. Одет в черное, волосы распущены и завешивают лицо, взгляд суров и мрачен. Хотя если посмотреть на него дольше, чем одну секунду, то вроде ясно, что он скорее не в своей тарелке, чем в ярости.

– А что в рюкзаке? – выкрикнул кто-то еще. – Вдруг пистолет?

Брови Баки сошлись над переносицей, и Стив почувствовал, как его пальцы сжимаются в кулаки. Он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Баки. Стив просто не позволит вот так затравить его. Но до того, как Стив успел до него добраться, Баки заговорил.

– Там инсулин моего мужа, а еще ингалятор и эпи-шприц, – сказал он. Он протянул Стиву «Диет-Колу». – У них не осталось имбирного пива, – сказал он извиняющимся тоном. – И я взял диетическую, потому что она без сахара. Тебе же это главное, да?

– Вы женаты? – недоверчиво спросил Чад. – Чувак, да я понятия не имел!

– Муж? – разочарованно отозвалась Анита. Стив потер висок свободной рукой. Ему на самом деле не особенно нравилась «Диет-Кола», и все эти рекламные трюки про «без сахара» на самом деле не такая уж и правда, но тем не менее было ужасно приятно, что Баки об этом подумал.

«Хочешь домой?» – жестами спросил Баки. Стив благодарно кивнул. Они пришли, Баки отметился, наверное, этого достаточно. Стиву хотелось вернуться домой, переодеться в пижаму и, завалившись на диван, смотреть «Нетфликс».

Но они не успели проделать и полпути к двери, как Стив услышал вопль Аниты:   
– Эй, тут эта девчонка, с которой Баки обычно сидит!

Стив и Баки тут же разом обернулись – и да, там была Бейли. В руках у нее было пиво, и она, хихикая, нетрезво покачивалась на коленях у какого-то парня. Тот очень предусмотрительно схватил ее за задницу – видимо, просто чтобы удержать на месте, заботливый такой. Баки так крепко сжал челюсти, что Стив испугался, что он раскрошит зубы.

– Бейли, ты что творишь? – требовательно спросил Баки.

– О, нет, большой страшный Баки! – рассмеялась Бейли. Она драматично понизила голос, видимо, пытаясь продемонстрировать равнодушие: – Теперь никакого веселья.

Баки закатил глаза.   
– Давай, Бейли, мы отведем тебя домой.

– Не-е-ет! – запротестовала Бейли. – Этот парень – как ты сказал твое имя? – Денни, да?

– Легко, Денни так Денни, – сказал тот, явно выделываясь. Баки посмотрел на него, и тот застыл.

– Тсс, Баки, все хорошо, – упиралась Бейли. – Я знаю, что делаю. Денни учит меня танцевать.

– Ты сидишь, Бей, – заметил Баки. – И что-то мне подсказывает, что Денни собрался поучить тебя совсем другим вещам.

– Хочу танцевать на столе! – выкрикнула Бейли, озаренная внезапным алкогольным вдохновением. Она заелозила по коленям Денни, который тут же схватил ее за задницу еще крепче; Бейли это, судя по всему, не понравилось, и она отмахнулась от него. А он смелый, отвлеченно подумал Стив, творить такое прямо на глазах у Баки. Впрочем, основное его внимание было приковано к Бейли, которая едва стояла на ногах.

– Бейли, сколько всего ты выпила? – спросил Стив.

– Много, – фыркнула она.

Вокруг начали собираться остальные; те, кто был достаточно трезв, чтобы понимать, что происходит, смотрели на Бейли и морщились. Она выставила себя на посмешище, как говорила в таких случаях мама Стива, и Стиву казалось неправильным оставлять ее тут одну.

– С кем ты пришла? – спросил он. – Где твои подруги?

– Дана… – начала было Бейли, озираясь. – Дана! – позвала она. – Не знаю, где она.

– Дана Зимбровски? – спросил кто-то. – Так она уже час назад как ушла. Сказала, что у нее голова разболелась.

– Она бросила тебя одну, оставила накачиваться чертовым пивом? – рявкнул Баки. Он покачал головой. – Отличный друг, Бей. Неудивительно, что мама места себе не находит.

Бейли презрительно фыркнула.   
– Мама места не находит, потому что хочет, чтобы я навечно осталась миленькой маленькой девочкой!

– Мама просто хочет… – попытался было Баки, но Бейли оборвала его.

– Она хочет держать меня под контролем, потому что не смогла уберечь тебя от того, чтобы тебе раскроили голову и отрезали руку.

Баки дернулся, и Стив понял, что больше не вынесет.

– Хватит, – резко сказал он. – Мы уходим домой.

Баки тяжело выдохнул через нос, но до того, как он успел что-то сказать, Бейли вдруг побледнела.   
– Ой, что-то мне нехорошо.

– Не блюй на ковер! – выкрикнул Чад.

– Пошли, – сказал Баки, осторожно поглаживая руку Бейли, и покачал головой. – Давай, выведем тебя на свежий воздух.

– И поищем какой-нибудь еды, чтобы тебе немного протрезветь, – пробормотал Стив, сейчас более готовый сочувствовать Баки, чем ей. 

Бейли вырвало, не успели они и десяти шагов по улице пройти; она склонилась в кусты. Баки держал ее волосы. Может, Стив чувствовал бы себя по-другому, будь у него свои братья или сестры, но сейчас ему казалось, что Баки слишком мил с кем-то, кто наговорил такого, как Бейли.

По дороге Бейли рвало еще дважды, и когда они наконец зашли домой, она была вообще никакой – волосы слиплись, тушь растеклась по щекам, а сама она, казалось, не может держать глаза открытыми. Даже Стив немного смягчился.

– В кроватку, Бей, уже почти, – баюкал ее Баки, помогая сесть на кровати, а потом наклонился и расшнуровал ботинки.

– Могу принести ей штаны, – предложил Стив почти без задней мысли.

Баки покачал головой.   
– Она сейчас сама не сможет переодеться, – отметил он, кивнув на то, как голова Бейли свесилась на грудь. – И я, блин, точно не хочу делать это за нее.

Стив хмыкнул.   
– Ну, тогда принесу мусорку на случай, если ее снова вывернет.

– Утром я выстираю твое постельное белье, – пообещал Баки, и Стиву понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, о каком белье речь. Комната же Стива. Точно. Вот эту самую постель он купил два года назад в одном из магазинов с уценкой. Он не спал на ней больше месяца.

Бейли рыдала, свернувшись на кровати калачиком.   
– Почему я такая? – всхлипывала она.

– Нормальная ты, просто пьяная, – успокаивал ее Баки.

– Почему я не могу быть как все?

Стив вопросительно глянул на Баки, которому явно было не по себе.   
– Ты вообще про что? – спросил Баки. Она не ответила. – Бейли?

– Оставьте меня в покое, – прошептала она. Баки, казалось, собрался с ней поспорить, может быть, попытаться что-то выспросить, но от одного взгляда на Бейли Стиву стало ясно, что вряд ли от нее удастся получить сегодня какие-то разумные ответы. Он поманил Баки пальцем.

– Пошли, – тихо сказал он. – Спать пора.

Баки поправил подушку под головой Бейли, чтобы она не перевернулась во сне на бок, и вслед за Стивом вышел из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

– Помню, как мама учила меня укладывать ее, когда она была еще совсем малышкой, – тихо сказал Баки, пока они шли в его комнату. Стив не знал, что на это ответить – он и не думал, что тут есть какой-то правильный ответ, что-то, что заставило бы всю ситуацию выглядеть хоть немного лучше. Он положил руку Баки на плечо и несильно сжал – и тут же отпрыгнул, испуганно вскрикнув.

Даже сквозь рубашку рука обжигала.   
– Баки, что с рукой? – воскликнул Стив. – Она же огненная!

Баки отвел глаза.   
– Иногда случается.

– Надо ее как-то охладить, – сказал Стив. – Я пальцы обжег. Через рубашку!

Баки изменился в лице.   
– Я могу поспать на диване, – сказал он. – Прости меня.

– Баки, нет, – возразил Стив. – Я же вообще не про это. Я про… ну, разве тебе самому не больно?

Баки прикусил щеку изнутри.   
– Не знаю.

Стив застыл, глядя на него.   
– В смысле?

Баки кашлянул, а потом тихо сказал:   
– Стив, она всегда болит.

И больше он мог ничего не объяснять – Стив знал, что это такое. Как это, когда все время больно, так, что когда начинает болеть немного по-другому, это даже незаметно. И Стив, конечно, понимал, что рука вряд ли дарит Баки много приятных ощущений, так что да, вполне возможно, что тот просто не заметил, что что-то поменялось.

Стив вздохнул.   
– А можно что-то сделать, чтобы охладить ее? Давай я принесу пакет со льдом из морозилки? А ты пока сними рубашку.

Баки попытался изобразить недовольство.   
– Хочешь увидеть меня без рубашки, так бы и сказал, – пошутил он, но голосе звенело напряжение. Взгляд его метнулся от лица Стива у собственной руке, и тут Стив понял.

– О, – сказал он. Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив видел его без рубашки. – Я могу… давай я посплю на диване? – предложил Стив – и увидел по лицу Баки, что тот категорически против, еще до того, как закончил фразу. Он упер руки в бока и хмыкнул. – Ну, а что тогда? Я не собираюсь оставлять это просто так, позволять, чтобы тебе было больно, Бак.

Тот, минуту поколебавшись, сгреб рубашку на спине в горсть и стащил ее через голову. Для начала у Стива просто перехватило дыхание – потому что ну блин. Пресс Баки и правда выглядел как пресловутая стиральная доска, с этими рельефно проступающими паховыми мышцами, которые так любят демонстрировать в разного рода журналах.  
Но затем взгляд его уперся в паутину шрамов на плече. Кожа вокруг сустава, от которого начиналась металлическая рука, была неровной и темной. А потом Стив заметил ярко-красные участки – ожоги.

– Баки! – выдохнул Стив. – Она же обжигает тебя!

Баки дернулся и посмотрел сам.   
– О.

Стив инстинктивно потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться – и Баки отдернулся. Стив уронил руку.   
– Прости, – немедленно сказал он. – Я… прости меня.

Баки покачал головой.   
– Ты прости.

Какое-то время они оба неловко молчали, а потом Стив сказал:   
– Я принесу лед, ладно?

Добравшись до кухни, он пару минут пытался взять себя в руки. Он ведь уже знал, что случилось с Баки. Он читал все эти статьи, и сам Баки и его семья рассказали достаточно, чтобы Стив мог собрать всю картинку по кусочкам. Так что ничего нового тут не было.

Тем не менее, прежде чем вернуться в комнату, он сделал глубокий вдох.   
– Где жжется сильнее всего? – решительно спросил он.

Пару мгновения Баки задумчиво кусал губу, затем ткнул на самую верхушку плеча, туда где металл касался кожи.   
– Вроде тут. Ну, больше всего.

Стив протянул ему мешок со льдом, не желая больше касаться Баки, раз тот явно этого не хочет.   
– Вот. Приложи.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Баки. Стив пытался не пялиться на его плечо, но вместо этого взгляд его прикипел к кубикам пресса, что тоже было не очень хорошей идеей. Стив подумал, что бы ему понадобилось, чтобы заполучить такой пресс. Наверное, чудо.

– Ужасно выглядит, да? – голос Баки звучал хрипло, и Стив вскинул голову.

– Э… – “ужасно” не совсем то слово, что крутилось сейчас у Стива в голове. Губы Баки скривились в горькой ухмылке.

– Раньше я любил разгуливать без рубашки, – сказал он. – Выделывался, красовался, любовался собой в зеркало, – покачал он головой.

– Ты и сейчас должен, – выпалил Стив. – Блин, твой пресс, это просто…

С минуту Баки просто смотрел на него, а потом начал ухмыляться. Стив сразу же покраснел и отвел глаза.

– О, Стиви, приятно посмотреть, да? – пропел Баки. Стив, наверное, разозлился бы сильнее, если бы не видел, что Баки притворяется, пытается вести себя, как он вел бы себя в подобной ситуации раньше.

– Не важно, – фыркнул Стив.

– Ну это как минимум честно, что я наконец-то нашел чем заткнуть тебя за пояс, – сказал Баки. – Со всеми этими твоими бесконечными ресницами и потрясающими скулами.

Стив нахмурил брови.   
– Что?

Баки закатил глаза – и что, его скулы и правда немного порозовели?   
– Да ладно тебе. Ты же не станешь напрашиваться на комплименты, а?

– Я… – Стив не закончил, смутившись, и Баки лишь махнул на него рукой.

– Иди давай, снимай свои линзы. Вижу я, как часто ты моргаешь.

Стив размышлял над всем этим, пока чистил зубы. Баки думает, что у Стива красивые скулы и ресницы? Ну, не то чтобы он был первым, кто это отметил – женщины, например, особенно сильно сокрушались по ресницам Стива. Но сейчас это просто выбило Стива из колеи – посреди всей этой ситуации с потрясающим прессом Баки и эмоциональными пертурбациями сегодняшнего вечера. Стив покачал головой и случайно забрызгал зеркало пастой.

Как только Стив забрался под одеяло, Баки посмотрел на него.   
– Ну, медбрат, мне позволено пойти почистить зубы и пописать?

Стив скривился.   
– Да уж будь так любезен.

– Любезен пойти пописать?

Стив завозился у правого плеча Баки.   
– Проваливай давай.

Когда Баки вернулся, Стив снова сунул ему пакет со льдом, и Баки взял его безо всяких возражений. Они устроились, хотя их привычная притирка и осложнялась наличием пакета со льдом у Баки на плече. Стив постарался не вздрагивать. Он знал, что, заметь Баки, он тут же предпримет что-то самоотверженное, вроде сна на диване, или выбросит пакет, позволив руке жечь его огнем. Стив уж как-нибудь справится с небольшим холодом. И вообще, тискаться с Баки без рубашки ощущалось совсем по другому. Стив не справился с собой и все-таки положил руку ему на пресс, густо покраснев. Это просто нелепо. Стив напомнил себе о серьезности происходящего, посмотрев на пузыри ожогов по всему плечу Баки.

– Тебе надо показать это Старку или врачу, – сказал Стив. Как только он это сказал, Баки тяжело вздохнул.

– Ну, откуда мне было знать, что тут что-то не так?

– Баки, я серьезно, – упорствовал Стив. – Это все ненормально.

С минуту Баки помолчал, затем немного поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.   
– Ежемесячный осмотр у Старка на следующей неделе. Вот тогда я ему все и покажу.

– У тебя ежемесячные осмотры у Старка? – они живут вместе уже несколько месяцев, и Стив ничего об этом не знал.

– Ну, моя рука же экспериментальный образец. Они хотят подтверждений, что она меня не прикончит. – Судя по шороху, Баки прижал пакет со льдом плотнее.

– И ты поэтому не смог поехать за Бет в лагерь? – спроси Стив – и по тому, как что-то дрогнуло в лице Баки, он понял, что нет, причина была в чем-то еще.

– У меня и другие встречи бывают, – напустил Баки тумана. – Хотя осмотр у Старка и занимает обычно полдня.

– Он же протестирует это по всем правилам? – спросил Стив, позволяя Баки сменить тему. Когда-нибудь он все равно узнает, почему Баки так стесняется этих загадочных встреч. – Ты же не станешь делать вид, что это ерунда?

Баки выразительно посмотрел на него.   
– Стив, – в голосе звучало предупреждение. Стив вскинул руки, признавая поражение.

– Ладно, ладно. Ты взрослый человек. Сам справишься.

Баки закопался под одеяло, а затем, повозившись, высунул ногу наружу.   
– Блин, только полдесятого.

Стив хмыкнул.   
– Ну, на тот момент пойти в кровать казалось правильным решением. Не знаю, что еще мы могли бы сделать. К тому же я устал.

– Не могу спать.

– Ну, закрой глаза и полежи тихонько в темноте. Обычно это помогает.

Баки страдальчески вздохнул. И продолжил ерзать.   
– А ты знаешь, что в твоем теле шестьсот сорок мышц?

– Баки.

Тот помолчал пару секунд.   
– Клянусь, тебе есть что сказать по поводу того, что в школах ввели религиозное учение о божественном сотворении мира обязательным предметом.

– Фу, это грубое вмешательство в Первую поправку о не навязывании выбора религии! – сказал Стив, а затем пнул Баки. – Не заводи меня, когда я собираюсь спать.

Баки рассмеялся.   
– А ты сможешь спать, если я включу лампу и почитаю?

– А тогда ты перестанешь болтать?

Баки изобразил, как застегивает рот на молнию. Затем он потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, осторожно миновал стакан воды для Стива, его ингалятор, глюкометр, футляр для очков и вытащил… очки. И это не были очки Стива.

– Когда это ты обзавелся очками? – спросил Стив.

Баки вскинул брови и показал знаками «я не могу говорить».

Стив закатил глаза так, что, казалось, они сейчас вывалятся.   
– Ну что ты за придурок.

«Сам такой» – просигналил Баки. Затем пожал плечами.   
– Купил почти сразу, как вернулся, но они были дома у родителей. Доктор сказал, что если использовать их во время чтения, голова будет меньше болеть.

– Голова? Ты не рассказывал, что у тебя болит голова.

– Не рассказывал про Старка, про головную боль, про то, что рука перегревается. Не волнуйся, в следующий раз, когда у меня случится заусенец, я тут же напишу тебе сообщение. – В голосе Баки звучала неуверенность, убившая половину сарказма сказанного.

– А почему ты раньше их не носил? – спросил Стив, проигнорировав попытку Баки подколоть его.

Баки снова пожал плечами и едва заметно покраснел.  
– Еще что-то, что привлечет внимание.

Стив понимающе кивнул, хотя вся ситуация и не была особо понятной. В нем самом что-то тихо обмирало от вида Баки в очках. Когда сам Стив надевал их, то выглядел даже моложе, чем обычно, а толстые линзы зрительно уменьшали глаза. Баки же выглядел как чертова модель из журнала мужской моды: с волосами, забранными в низкий пучок, едва пробивающейся щетиной на подбородке и в очках, подчеркивающих идеальную симметрию лица.

Стив был рад, что не надел свои очки, и поэтому Баки виделся ему довольно размытым.

Он не знал, как долго Баки читал, потому что, невзирая на ранний час, заснул почти сразу. Стив почти всегда чувствовал себя уставшим, вне зависимости от времени суток, а значит, когда ему хочется спать – он просто спит.

Он проснулся посреди ночи, угодив в мокрое пятно от конденсата, выступившего на пакете подтаявшего льда; скривившись, он сбросил пакет на пол. И если после этого он и подполз поближе к Баки, то просто потому, что плечом тот удачно прикрыл мокрое пятно.

 

Утром, когда Стив зашел в Скайп, Пегги уже была там.   
– Привет! – сказала она. – Гляжу, своя прическа после сна все такая же.

Стив тут же попытался пригладить волосы и убрать челку с лица.   
– Да они творят что хотят, – раздраженно ответил он. – А как у тебя сегодня дела?

– Все хорошо, – сказала Пегги. – После обеда была очень длинная, ужасно выматывающую встреча, на которой я в сотый раз объясняла, почему я права, а остальные нет.

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Произвела фурор?

Пегги фыркнула.  
– Ну, ты знаешь, как я люблю быть правой.

– А можно ли считать любимым хобби то, что человек просто делает по жизни?

Теперь пришла очередь Пегги смеяться, и Стив почувствовал, как чувство триумфа охватывает его. Он флиртовал. Успешно. Ну, во всяком случае, ему так казалось. Пегги склонила голову набок и посмотрела на него в камеру, опустив ресницы, и щеки Стива немедленно залило краской.

О да. Полный успех.

– А что это написано на твоей майке? – спросила Пегги. – Могу прочитать только букву «Й». Это что, одна из тех маек с шутками про член, которые так любит раздаривать Клинт?

Стив посмотрел на перед майки.   
– О, нет, там раньше было слово «бейсбол». Она просто старая и застиранная.

– Бейсбол? – Пегги наморщила нос. – И с каких это пор ты надеваешь что-то бейсбольное, и это не твоя драгоценная майка с «Бруклин Доджерс»?

– Это майка Баки с тех времен, когда он играл в бейсбол в старшей школе, – объяснил Стив.

– А, – сказал Пегги, и брови ее поползли вверх. – Майка Баки.

– Это… да ничего такого в этом нет, – попытался оправдаться Стив, сообразив, как может выглядеть ситуация, в которой он надевает майку Баки, для неподготовленных людей. – Это просто потому что мы… – он практически захлопнул рот. Даже если он скажет правду – «мы спим вместе в одной кровати», это прозвучит далеко не так невинно, как это есть на самом деле. – Эм, у нас ночевала младшая сестра Баки, и она не в курсе, что мы не… ну, вот мне и пришлось переночевать в комнате Баки и одолжить майку.

Внутри у Стива что-то перевернулось из-за того, что пришлось врать. Ну, технически он сказал правду. Но не совсем. Например, он позволил Пегги подумать, что Бейли ночевала у них вчера, в то время как на самом деле сегодня был понедельник, а она вернулась обратно в студенческое общежитие еще в субботу утром после того, как Баки заставил ее съесть обильный завтрак, напичкал аспирином, напоил водой, и они все вместе приняли решение не обсуждать ничего из сказанного предыдущим вечером.

Еще он позволил Пегги думать, что они разово спали вместе, или что Стив одолжил майку, в то время как на самом деле у него уже образовалась стопка маек для сна, отжатых у Баки. Ну, они стирали все вместе, а широкие майки Баки отлично подходили, чтобы использовать их как пижамный верх.

– Его сестра не знает правду? – спросила Пегги. Брови ее практически скрылись под челкой.

– Одна знает, а две младших нет, – ответил Стив и пожал плечами. – Думаю, может… Ну, Баки подумал, они слишком мелкие, чтобы держать все в секрете? Не знаю, почему им не сказали. В его семье, честно говоря, есть некоторые трудности с коммуникацией.

Пегги посмотрел на него с таким подозрением, с каким в жизни еще не смотрела – и закатила глаза. Она явно решила не продолжать эту тему – и это было просто замечательно, учитывая, что Стив перестал врать всего пять секунд назад. К счастью, Пегги начала говорить что-то еще – рассказала ему историю про шовиниста-коллегу по работе, которому ей отчаянно хотелось съездить по физиономии.

– И надо было! – воскликнул Стив. – Я приеду и врежу ему!

– Ну если только так, – мягко ответила Пегги, отчего у Стива внутри что-то сладко сжалось. В этот момент его телефон звякнул. Стив глянул на него отсутствующим взглядом, а потом взял, увидев, что сообщение от Баки.

«Потерянный рай».

Стив нахмурился, глядя на телефон. «Ты о чем?» – написал он в ответ.

– Это Сэм? – спросила Пегги. – Скажи ему, он все еще должен мне десять долларов, и на этот раз я не приму оплату в фунтах.

«Просто напомни мне позже».

– Э… Это Баки, – рассеяно сказал Стив. – И я понятия не имею, о чем он пишет. Потерянный рай?

– Джона Милтона? – спросила Пегги.

– Наверное, – сказал Стив, печатая «????»

– Ты пишешь ему, пока он на занятии? – Пегги дразняще поцокала языком. – Отвлекаешь.

– Эй, да он первый написал! – возмутился Стив.

Пегги рассмеялась, затем извиняющееся улыбнулась.   
– Мне уже пора, – сказала она. – Надеюсь, они там без меня не разгромили офис.

– Лучше надейся, что так и есть, и тогда ты вернешься сюда, – предложил ей Стив, хотя смелость слов и противоречила румянцу, проступившему на щеках и немного задыхающемуся тону, с которым он говорил. Но эй, как минимум, он что-то сказал! Пегги мягко улыбнулась ему. 

– Ну, давай посмотрим, что будет, ладно?

– Увидимся позже, Пегс, – сказал Стив. Телефон его снова звякнул. «Темы по Франкенштейну».

– Пока, Стив, – сказала Пегги, и когда Стив поднял голову, чтобы помахать ей, она уже закончила звонок. С минуту он сидел, уложив подбородок на скрещенные руки, уставившись на заставку скайпа, а затем потряс головой и вернулся к разгадыванию шифровок от Баки. Наверное, на это уйдет какое-то время.


	19. Глава 19

Стив был глубоко погружен в процесс рисования: Капитан Америка встретился с императором Хирохито, чтобы убедить его сдаться тихоокеанскому флоту до того, как американское командование отдаст приказ детонировать атомные бомбы; Баки сидел рядом, перечитывая куски из «Франкенштейна» и делая какие-то лишь ему понятные пометки на полях. Затем он вздохнул, взлохматил волосы пятерней, посмотрел на Стива – и вдруг расплылся в ухмылке.

– Слушай, – сказал он, – мы с тобой как близнецы.

Стив несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь выбраться глубоких размышлений, основным мотивом которых было, знает ли Морита японский. И если нет, то, может, Гейб знает, раз уж он такой лингвист.   
– Что? – выразительно спросил он.

Баки поправил очки пальцем.   
– У нас тут вечеринка очкариков.

Стив хмыкнул.  
– Вечеринка?

– А то, – дернул Баки плечами. – Мы оба тут и оба в очках. Вечеринка очкариков.

– Наверное, нам стоит сделать фотку и отправить твоей маме, – предложил Стив.

Баки застонал, но улыбка накала не сбавила.   
– Чувак, да она разрыдается от радости.

Стив вытащил телефон.   
– Давай. – Он пристроился к Баки поближе, склонил голову, и тот послушно сдвинулся, взял у Стива телефон, чтобы сделать фото, потому что руки у него были длиннее. Он устроил голову поверх макушки Стива, и тот улыбнулся — не для фотографии, а потому что иначе не мог. Как же с Баки было легко! Они отлично проводили время, и Баки не настаивал на том, чтобы вытащить его в люди, не пытался расшевелить, когда Стив чувствовал себя уставшим, мрачным или просто вымотанным.

– Скажи «очкарик»! – потребовал Баки.

Стив фыркнул.   
– Очкарик.

Баки опустил телефон и они оба, голова к голове, зависли над экраном, разглядывая, что получилось. Волосы Стива слегка топорщились там, где он прижимался макушкой к Баки, но в остальном оба вышли просто отлично.

– Ну ничего себе, – вырвалось у Стива. – Как-то я тут очень удачно получился.

Баки мягко улыбнулся, так, что Стив непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ, немного смутившись.   
– Мне тоже отправь, – попросил Баки.

– Хочешь, поспорим, как много восклицательных знаков пришлет твоя мама в ответ? – спросил Стив, отправив фото. Баки фыркнул от смеха.

– Ну, не меньше четырех.

– Четырех? – недоверчиво повторил Стив. – Мы слишком часто ей шлем наши фотки, чтобы заработать аж четыре.

– Ну, мы так миленько там получились, – серьезным тоном отметил Баки. – Обычно это действует очень воодушевляюще.

– Стив, – Баки выразительно посмотрел на него. – Я тут в очках. Она там сейчас рыдает и названивает теткам.

Стив, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.   
– Будь добрее к матери.

– А что я делаю не так?

– Ты смеешься над ней.

– Да я не сказал ни слова неправды!

Когда телефон Стива звякнул, Баки схватил его еще до того, как Стив успел открыть сообщение.   
– Ха! – торжествующе воскликнул он. – Пять, Стив. Пять!

– Нет! – охнул Стив, вырывая телефон из загребущих рук Баки.

«Какие симпатяги!!!!!»

– Видел бы ты свое лицо, – сказал Баки.

– Это просто нечестно, – возмутился Стив. – Ты ее дольше знаешь!

– О, Стив, умей проигрывать достойно, – подразнил Баки. – Не можешь же ты все время быть прав. Я никому не расскажу. Ну, разве что всем нашим друзьям.

Стив закатил глаза.   
– О, нет, как я мог ошибиться с количеством восклицательных знаков, присланных твоей мамой в смс, – с сарказмом сказал он, словно на самом деле ему было все равно. Что, конечно, было совсем не так. Абсолютно нет. Баки улыбнулся, и улыбка эта лучше всего остального показывала, что он прекрасно осведомлен об истинных чувствах Стива.

В этот момент оба их телефона дзинькнули входящими сообщениями. Стив вскинул брови. Его смс-ка была от Наташи.

«Идешь завтра к Дугану?»

Стив нахмурился.   
– А мы идем завтра к Дугану?

Баки оторвался от телефона и посмотрел на него.   
– Он только что спросил у меня, не хотим ли мы завтра к нему на ужин. Ты откуда знаешь?

– Э, похоже, он пригласил Наташу – до того, как позвать нас.

От такого предательства Баки аж рот открыл.   
– Поверить не могу, что он так поступил.

– Не можешь? – скептически спросил Стив. – Виданное ли дело – пригласить симпатичную даму раньше нас.

Баки скривился.   
– Ну, когда ты вот так это преподносишь… Так что, хочешь пойти?

– Да я уже давно не видел никого из Коммандос, – задумчиво начал Стив. – А что, Дуган умеет готовить?

Баки презрительно фыркнул.   
– Дуган начнет готовить, когда ад замерзнет. Или Дернье что-нибудь сварганит, или парни просто закажут доставку.

– По мне, так нормально, – сказал Стив. – Хочу завтра проведать мамину могилу, но к ужину уже освобожусь. – Он заранее предупредил Тора, что не придет в зал – даже успел немного из-за этого понервничать – но Тор лишь улыбнулся и мягко сказал: «Это правильно – помнить о любимых, тех, что больше не с нами».

Баки кивнул.   
– Отлично.

Больше они об этом не говорили, и Стив почти забыл, что вообще рассказал Баки о планируемом визите на кладбище.

Но на следующий день, когда Стив по дороге зашел в цветочную лавку, в которой обычно делал заказы, флорист широко ему улыбнулась и сказала:   
– А ваш заказ уже готов.

Стив нахмурился.   
– Но я не делал никаких заказов.

Она вскинула брови.   
– Нам поступил заказ. Оплачен кредиткой по телефону. Белые и розовые гвоздики.

Она отвернулась и сняла букет с полки за спиной. Все это время Стив пытался справится с комком в горле.   
– Кто сделал заказ? – спросил он.

Она набрала что-то на клавиатуре.   
– Эм… Джеймс Барнс.

Стив едва заметно покачал головой. Ну конечно.   
– Спасибо, – с трудом выдавил он. Лицо девушки разгладилось. Первый раз Стив пришел в этот магазин вскоре после смерти матери, так что они вроде как уже знали друг друга.

– Хорошего вам дня, Стив, – сказала она.

В этот раз Стиву особо нечего было рассказывать, поэтому он просто посидел, прислонившись к могильному камню.   
– Как думаешь, после того как все закончится, Баки все еще захочет быть моим другом? – тихо спросил он. Конечно, ответа он не получил. Он и сам не мог бы сказать, почему спрашивает. Он всегда чувствовал себя особенно плохо, посидев вот так, поговорив сам с собой.

Когда Стив вернулся домой, Баки уже ждал его – классы в четверг всегда заканчивались пораньше. Он стоял у раковины и мыл посуду, которая копилась с прошлых выходных, мыльная вода стекала с локтей, и Стив, не думая не секунды, прошел прямо к нему и обнял.

– Что… о, привет, – сказал Баки. – Стив? Все хорошо?

– Спасибо, – сдавленно пробормотал Стив ему в спину. – За цветы.

Стив почувствовал, как расслабляются мускулы под его щекой.   
– А, пожалуйста, – тихо сказал Баки. – Мне хотелось, ну, знаешь, как-то дать понять, что ты там не один, ну, все в таком роде.

Стиву вдруг стало неловко – за слишком крепкое, слишком тесное объятие, и он отстранился, удивившись про себя, насколько ему хочется остаться. Обнимать Баки, нежиться в его объятиях почему-то теперь казалось более нормальным, чем наоборот. Наверное, подумал он, это все из-за того, как они теперь спят. Его тело просто привыкло и теперь распознавало Баки как «того парня, что нас греет».

Баки оценивающе глянул на него через плечо, а затем сказал:   
– Эй, если ты чувствуешь, что не готов, мы можем и не ходить сегодня к Дугану.

Стив встал, откинувшись головой на шкафчик, а локтями уперевшись в разделочный стол.   
– Нет, – вздохнул он. – Хочу пойти.  
– Уверен? – спросил Баки, отставляя отмытую до блеска кастрюлю. Стив оттолкнулся от стола и, стянув полотенце, переброшенное через плечо Баки, принялся вытирать посуду. Ну, в такой ситуации немного помочь казалось правильным делом.

– Мы уже давно с не виделись с друзьями.

– Да, но мы можем повидаться в следующие выходные, – Баки протянул ему горсть ложек. – И как, блин, мы только ухитрились перепачкать столько ложек? Не помню, когда я в последний раз ел ложкой.

– Да ты штуки четыре каждый день используешь, – со смехом ответил Стив. – И это только для арахисового масла.

– Я одной и той же ложкой пользуюсь.

– Ну, что-то мне подсказывает, что нет.

– Да это ты все их испачкал, чтобы свалить на меня.

Стив рассмеялся еще громче.   
– Это просто смешно.

– Сам ты смешной, – Баки брызнул в него водой, а Стив в ответ бросил в него полотенцем. – Ах, черт возьми, мы же еще не купили Джейми подарок на день рождения.

– А что нравится двухлеткам? – спросил Стив.

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Ему нравятся грузовики.

– Самосвалы! – поправил Стив. – Давай после ужина сегодня и поищем.

Ужин, как это было у них принято, проходил в шумной и непринужденной атмосфере, и хотя обычно после визита на кладбище, к маме, подобное было бы просто ужасно, и Стив быстро остался бы без сил, сегодня почему-то было не так. Может, потому что он хорошо знал всех присутствующих, и знал, что даже если будет вести себя тише обычного, никто не станет приставать с расспросами.

– Ой, только посмотрите, кто пришел, – поприветствовал их Дуган, едва они вошли. Он нарезал хлеб широкими ломтями, и Баки, завидев это, скривил губы в самодовольной улыбке.

– Это единственное, что тебе доверили, да?

Дуган махнул на него ножом.   
– Не зли меня, Барнс.

– А ты помешивай, помешивай, – сказал Дернье Райли. – Овощи, хм, могут пригореть ко дну кастрюли. А это не очень хорошо. Но мешай без фанатизма.

– Перемешивать нежно, – сказал Райли, от сосредоточенности нахмурившись.

– Ага, нежно и ласково.

Стив ткнул Сэма, не спускающего обожающего взгляда с Райли, локтем в бок.   
– Ты только посмотри на него, – сказал Сэм, покачав головой. – Ему бы в кулинарную школу.

– А почему он не пошел? – спросил Стив. – Он вроде говорил, что мечтал об этом еще в старшей школе.

Сэм дернул плечами, разом помрачнев.   
– Ему нужно было время, нам пришлось поработать, прежде чем ему снова стало комфортно рядом со всем этим огнем на кухне, – тихо сказал он. – И тогда он думал, что уже слишком поздно. – Он посмотрел на Стива и постарался улыбнуться. – Эй, но вообще-то уже все хорошо. И, знаешь ли, приятно иметь какое-то дело для души.

– О, так ты поэтому вяжешь? – поддразнил Стив. Сэм показушно застонал.

– Стив Роджерс, мне казалось, я тебе это по секрету рассказал?!

Стив все еще смеялся, когда к ним подошла Наташа.   
– Мы что, снова дразним Сэма вязанием? – спросила она.

– Кто тебе сказал? – воскликнул Сэм, обвиняюще тыкая в Стива.

– Да я видела твои спицы, – беззаботно парировала она. – Тебе бы стоило делать вязку более тугой. Давай свяжем парочку шарфов, а?

– Ты вяжешь? – спросил Гейб с недоверием в голосе.

– Правда, чувак, я клянусь, нет ничего такого, что она бы не умела, – ответил Клинт, и от гордости, звучащей в ее голосе, губы Наташи непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Стив смотрел во все глаза: похоже, у Наташи и Клинта дела принимали все более серьезный оборот.

– Вязание – отличное умение, – отметил Фальсворт.

– О, ну зашибись, – застонал Морита. – Щас он опять затянет ту песню про свою бабку воительницу.

– У нее даже не было оружия, – уже начал Фальсворт, и продолжение потонуло в стонах окружающих.

– …лишь ее спицы! – влился рев остальных Коммандос. Фальсворт едва заметно насупился.

– Рататуй готов! – объявил Дернье. Стив сделал себе мысленную заметку попросить Фальсворта как-нибудь потом рассказать ему всю историю. Ей тоже найдется место в его комиксе.

В конце концов, вечер в компании их странных, забавных и потрясающих друзей прибавил Стиву сил и зарядил энергией для похода в магазин игрушек. Как только автоматические двери сомкнулись за их спиной, их оглушило гулом детских голосов.

Стив быстро глянул на Баки, оценивая его реакцию, но при всех трудностях Баки из-за шума и толчеи, казалось, он не имеет ничего против, когда это дети. Стив решил, что это потому что он вырос в такой большой семье

– Ладно, – сказал Баки, потирая руки. – Грузовики.

Они нашли целый пролет, заставленный грузовиками и прочей сельскохозяйственной техникой, и вот тут даже Баки смешался.

– Бли-и-ин, – сказал он. – И зачем им столько разных игрушек?

– Давай я начну с того конца, – предложил Стив. – А ты отсюда. И посередине мы встретимся.

Баки отсалютовал ему, и они приступили к работе. Стив сразу вычеркнул все шумные игрушки – Бекка, наверное, убила бы его, принеси он подобное – и те, что с мелкими съемными деталями, которыми Джейми мог бы себе куда-то засунуть. Через несколько минут в их проходе показалась продавец.

– Здравствуйте, – поприветствовала она. – Могу я чем-то помочь?

– Да мы справляемся, – пробормотал Баки.

– Спасибо, – добавил Стив.

– А на какой возраст смотрите? – настаивала девушка. Стиву страшно не нравились навязчивые продавцы, даже при том, что он понимал – они просто делают свою работу. Когда ни один из них ничего не ответил, если не считать за ответ застывшие лица и прищуренные глаза, девушка сказала:   
– Давайте я вам покажу, какие модели сейчас пользуются наибольшим спросом.

Она вытащила танк камуфляжной расцветки, с вращающимся орудием на башне. Баки сглотнул.

– Ни за что, – сказал он.

Она достала другой танк, темно-оливкого цвета, с солдатиками внутри.   
– Их можно оттуда доставать, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжала она. – И их оружие тоже снимается, так что можно создавать разные комбинации.

– А вы не задумывались, что такие игрушки ответственны за то, что дети растут, считая войну чем-то забавным? – спросил Баки. Голос его звучал низко, и челюсти были крепко сжаты. При другом раскладе Стив бы просто аплодировал бы такому высказыванию, но у Баки, казалось, был на грани нервного срыва прямо посреди детского магазина.

– Эй, эй, – успокаивающе сказал Стив, положив Баки руку на предплечье. – Пошли Бак. Нам пора.

Баки с облегчением пошел за ним, покачивая головой, но Стив чувствовал, что тот все еще напряжен.   
– Мы не купили Джейми подарок, – наконец сказал Баки, когда они уже почти были дома.

– Ничего, – пробормотал Стив. – Купим в другой раз.

Баки закрыл лицо ладонями.   
– Меня нельзя пускать в публичные места.

Пожилой мужчина, сидевший напротив них в вагоне метро, пристально разглядывал их, и Стив, не выдержав, глянул на него и не отводил глаз, пока тот не отвернулся. Стив погладил Баки по плечу. От жара, исходящего от левого плеча, он вздрогнул. Осмотр еще только в пятницу, и Баки категорически отказался просить Старка передвинуть встречу на пораньше.

Теперь мужчина смотрел неодобрительно, и Стив, не спуская с него глаз, взял Баки за руку и переплел их пальцы. Так он и Баки успокоит, и мужика на место поставит. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Тот скрестил на груди руки и поцокал языком.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, а затем проследил направление его взгляда – и вся та боль и злость, что была в выражении его лица в магазине, снова вернулась. Вот теперь Стиву стало совсем плохо. Ему и дела не было до того, что думает какой-то старый придурок, когда Баки и так плохо.

А потом Баки посмотрел на Стива, вопросительно вскинув бровь, в глаза его зажглось что-то такое – он быстро глянул на мужика – и Стив почему-то сразу понял, о чем Баки подумал – он тоже хотел поставить того на место. Стив хмыкнул и потянулся к Баки.

Тот встретил его на полпути, поцеловал – глубоко, влажно – и Стив почти против воли сделал глубокий вдох. Господи, Баки, похоже, решил сделать все по-взрослому. Ну, а раз он такой смелый, неужели Стив отступится? Он просунул пальцы в шлейки ремня Баки и подтянул, того ближе. Баки издал какой-то звук, который Стив скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, и, уже не думая, потянулся и запустил пятерню ему в волосы.

В ту же секунду Баки застыл, и Стив вдруг сообразил: Баки же не выносит, когда трогают его волосы. Стив тоже замер и совсем уже было собрался убрать руку из волос и извиниться, когда Баки обнял его еще крепче и скользнул языком ему в рот.

Стив никогда не делал ничего подобного публично – господи, да он и за закрытыми дверями-то всего несколько раз подобным занимался – и теперь прямо чувствовал, как полыхают щеки. К тому же у него начало вставать, и вторая рука Баки, прижатая к внутренней поверхности бедра Стива, ничуть не помогала. Он попытался думать о чем-то еще, о чем-то безопасном, но с губами Баки, прижатыми к его, и шелковистыми волосами под пальцами, задача оказалась практически непосильной.

Наконец на следующей остановке мужик свалил, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, и Баки отстранился. Стив дышал словно после пробежки, но тут же постарался убедить себя, что из-за аллергии он просто не может нормально дышать носом. Губы у Баки были вызывающе красными.

– Показали ему, – слабым голосом пошутил Стив.

– Да уж, точно, – сказал Баки, и, похоже, он тоже немного запыхался. До самого конца пути они неловко отводили глаза и больше никак это происшествие не обсуждали.

В наконец наступившую пятницу, пока Баки собирался на встречу со Старком, Стив сидел на диване и делал все возможное, чтобы не выглядеть так, словно он наблюдает за ним как ястреб – хотя так оно и было. В глубине души он боялся, что Баки вообще не пойдет. Или пойдет, но не уделит всему этому нагреванию должного внимания. Или вообще ничего Старку не скажет. Не потому что Стив думал о Баки как о ком-то беспомощном, а потому что считал его слишком упрямым и терпеливым себе во вред. Баки, зайдя в гостиную, заметил, что Стив за ним наблюдает.

Он закатил глаза и вздохнул, упирая руки в боки.   
– Ну и? – спросил он.

– Что? – невинно отозвался Стив.

– Идешь со мной или как?

Стив подорвался с дивана.   
– А ты не против? – спросил он, уже засовывая ноги в ботинки.

– А у меня есть выбор? – пробормотал Баки.

Стив остановился.   
– Конечно есть.

Баки махнул на него рукой.   
– Пошли уже, – вздохнул он. – Хочу, чтобы это все уже было позади.

 

Стив смотрел на Башню Старка и качал головой. Лишь потому, что он теперь он знал, что Старк на досуге не ваяет новое оружие, не делало его башню менее уродливой.  
Баки провел его вдоль здания, и Стив недоумевающе посмотрел на него.   
– Через заднюю дверь, – пояснил Баки. – Меньше внимания.

Стив был, мягко говоря, впечатлен, и почувствовал секундный прилив благодарности Старку, который подумал о подобном. Мысль о том, что иначе бы Баки пришлось каждый месяц пробираться сквозь толпу журналистов, митингующих и туристов для простого осмотра, на который он и так-то идти не хотел, заставила что-то болезненно сжаться у Стива в груди.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс, – раздался ровный голос с британским акцентом, как только они приблизились к неприметной двери. Стив заозирался.

– Это компьютер, – сказал Баки, и в голосе его было столько восторга, что Стив немедленно вспомнил все стопки научно-фантастических романов, сваленные у Баки на столе.

– Говорящий компьютер? – осторожно спросил Стив. Он видел несколько фильмов, которые так начинались – и заканчивались они обычно не очень хорошо.

– Это хороший компьютер, – заверил Баки, явно поддразнивая, и тот же голос сказал:

– Спасибо, мистер Барнс. Пропуск визитера уже ожидает вас. Могу я узнать имя вашего спутника?

– Стив Роджерс, – сказал Стив, немного нервничая от того, что не понимает, насколько громко следует отвечать компьютеру, чтобы тот услышал. Где он вообще?

– Мистер Барнс, будет ли мистер Роджерс сопровождать вас в лабораторию? – спросил компьютер, когда они забрали пропуска из ниши и дверь, пискнув, распахнулась перед ними.

Стив посмотрел на Баки. Ему идти?   
– Да, – сказал Баки, направляя Стива в сторону лестницы. Стив заметил, что они прошли мимо лифта.

– А Старк нормально это воспримет? – спросил Стив.

Баки пожал плечами, а компьютер сказал:   
– Конечно, мистер Роджерс. Мистеру Барнсу позволено брать с собой кого-то для поддержки. Однако вам будет необходимо подписать договор о неразглашении. – Голос – да неужели? – теперь звучал немного виновато. Стив прищурился. Баки предупреждающе посмотрел на него, как раз за секунду до того, как Стив успел спросить, о неразглашении чего будет этот договор.

Когда они миновали четыре лестничных пролета, Баки вдруг замешкался и посмотрел на Стива.   
– Черт, Стив, мы можем подняться на лифте. Я не подумал…

– Я в порядке, – ровно сказал Стив. Конечно, ему пришлось немного задержать дыхание, чтобы не показать, что он запыхался, но по голосу этого не было заметно. – Вчера я не был у Тора, так что, думаю, это хорошая замена тренировки. – Он помнил, как Баки относится к лифтам. А он сам и по менее значительным причинам поднимался по лестницам.

Баки широко ему улыбнулся.   
– Ну, тогда получай свое кардио.

– Точно, – сказал Стив, воспользовавшись разговором, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже.

– Мы уже почти пришли, – виновато заверил Баки.

– Да я так могу хоть весь день, – и это было откровенной ложью, но Баки оказался хорошим другом и не стал его на ней ловить.

Перед стеклянными дверями они остановились: Баки притворился, что ему нужно поправить пропуск, а Стив пытался перевести дыхание и справиться с чувством благодарности вперемешку со стыдом.

– Мой полуробот! – воскликнул Старк, когда они наконец зашли. – Что, неужели уже месяц прошел? Ах, я скучал! – Баки лишь закатил глаза и ничего не ответил. – И кто это с тобой? – добавил Старк.

– Стив Роджерс, – отозвался компьютер. – Ему самому, возможно, сейчас трудно ответить из-за астмы.

Стив, не ожидавший такого предательства со стороны компьютера, посмотрел в потолок.   
– Я в порядке, – прохрипел он.

– А я тебя знаю? – спросил Старк. – Как-то знакомо ты выглядишь.

– Мы никогда не встречались, – осторожно ответил Стив.

– Он в списке, сэр, – сказал компьютер. – Август прошлого года.

Старк щелкнул пальцами.   
– Ты из этих, моих ненавистников?

– Вы следите за нами? – спросил Стив шокированно.

Старк посмотрел на него как на идиота, что расположения ему в глазах Стива не прибавило.   
– Я получаю по дюжине смертельных угроз в день, малец. Как думаешь, я стараюсь узнать побольше о людях, расположившихся перед моим зданием и не жалеющих времени, чтобы гневно поорать на меня? Да, конечно, слежу. Джей, а против чего протестовал наш друг?

– Производство оружия, – ответил Стив быстрее, чем компьютер. – И то, что разработки вашего научного подразделения – тайна за семью печатями.

Старк кивнул.   
– Ага, один из этих. Ну, это еще ничего по сравнению с теми, кто протестует против моего морального облика и отношений с супермоделями.

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Единственная мораль, которая меня заботит – та, что влечет за собой смерти детей.

На секунду лицо Старка исказилось судорогой.   
– Ну, мистер Роджерс, тогда вы будете счастливы узнать, что я больше не имею никакого отношения к военному бизнесу. Ни с чьей стороны. – Он кивнул на руку Баки. – И пытаюсь починить то, что сломал.

– Не вы меня ломали, – сказал Баки, и что-то в груди Стива тут же раздулось от гордости за него.

– Я фигурально выразился, Терминатор, – сказал Старк, махнув отверткой. Стив крепче сжал челюсти – он мог бы прекрасно обойтись и без Старка, выдумывающего Баки прозвища. – Приступим?

Стив пристроился за ними, раз уж Баки точно знал, куда идти. Перед ними оказался компьютерный монитор и два стула рядом, а еще низкий металлический стол с какими-то инструментами. Стив немного удивился, когда оба, Старк и Баки, устроились на этих стульях – он почему-то ожидал, что осмотре будет проходить в месте, больше похожем на, хм, смотровую.

– Дубина, – позвал Старк. – Пожалуйста, принеси еще стул. – Он посмотрел на Стива. – Мы тут, внутри здания, не стоим часами на ногах.

Стив закатил глаза.

Робот подкатился, попискивая, таща за собой по полу стул. Стив, не сдержавшись, издал восхищенных возглас. Это же настоящий робот! Тот оставил стул в паре шагов от Стива и покатился к Баки, и издаваемые им звуки стали еще громче.   
– Дубина, стул, – велел Старк, тыча пальцем. Робот его проигнорировал, и Старк тяжело вздохнул. – Ну, Роджерс, придется тебе как-то самому.

– Все в порядке, – сказал Стив. Маленький робот ему очень понравился.

– С чего это Дубина к тебе сегодня такой любовью воспылал? – спросил Старк. По его выражению было ясно, что вопрос риторический. – Может, потому что я ему термодатчик вчера добавил, а ты буквально источаешь тепло?

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Ну, вы же ученый, – сказал он.

– Рубашку долой. Пожалуйста, – сказал Старк, а затем с притворным добродушием посмотрел на Стива. – Не ревнуешь, а?

Баки недобро посмотрел на Старка, расстегивая пуговицы.   
– А мистер Беннер сегодня придет?

– Только если он нам понадобится, – сказал Старк, с трудом отрывая взгляд от металлических пальцев, работающих над пуговицами, и глядя на Баки. – Нейролинк не работает?

Баки дернул плечом, потом быстро глянул на Стива, тут же сделал вид, что полностью увлечен рубашкой, и сказал деланно будничным тоном:   
– Иногда, э… не так, как надо.

Стив обвиняющее посмотрел на Баки, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил.   
– Баки, – возмутился Стив. Ничего такого ему, конечно, тот не говорил. И Стив практически ждал, что Старк сейчас скажет по этому поводу что-то умное, но тот лишь нахмурился.

– В смысле – не как надо? – спросил он. – Джарвис, ты начал сканирование?

– Еще нет, сэр – жду, пока вы предупредите мистера Барнса о начале сканирования.

– Готов? – спросил Старк, и Баки кивнул.

– Э, иногда она хватает что-то сильнее, чем я думал схватить, или вроде как… идет такими рывками или немного дергается. И еще немного греется.

Он наконец снял рубашку, и Старк зашипел, увидев пузыри ожогов вокруг металла.   
– И как долго такое продолжается? – требовательно задал он вопрос, за ответ на который Стив умереть готов был.

Баки посмотрел на плечо.   
– Я не знаю, – тихо признался он. – Стив заметил, что она горячая, на прошлой неделе.

Старк поджал губы.   
– Ты знаешь, Барнс, я занятой человек, очень крутой – люди так говорят – но ты бы мог мне хотя бы позвонить и попросить найти для тебя местечко в расписании, раз уж штука, которую я тебе привинтил, обжигает до ожогов. Ты же у нас вроде Железный Дровосек, а не Страшила? Вроде как мозги на месте должны быть.

Баки еще сильнее сал челюсти и Стив вмешался.   
– Эй, а не заткнуться ли вам? Прекратите обзываться и говорить, что он глупый.

Старк вскинул брови, глядя на Стива.   
– Ты прям как чихуахуа! Маленький и вечно готовый к драке.

– Старк! – резко сказал Баки.

– О, ну ладно, значит, тебя можно обзывать, а этот борец с капитализмом у нас неприкосновенен? – спросил Старк.

– Да, так и есть, – ответил Баки.

«Я в порядке, – просигналил ему Стив. – Ты?»

Баки скривился. «Да, развлекаюсь». Стив представил себе сарказм, который Баки явно вложил в эту фразу.

– Вы же сможете починить его руку? – Стив решил, что пора вернуть разговор в нужное русло. – В смысле, это же не какой-то побочный эффект, который вы и предполагали? Это какая-то неисправность?

– Неисправность, да, – подтвердил Старк, хотя в голосе его и не было особого счастья по этому поводу. – Я всего-то приделал штуку, которая может угробить носителя. – Вид у него был виноватый. – Собираюсь ее открыть.

Баки на секунду закрыл глаза, потом сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул.   
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Я… ладно. Только без лекарств, хорошо? Может, Джарвис… – он сделал какой-то жест свободной рукой.

– Джей, – позвал Тони, и из-под потолка полилась классическая музыка. Баки задышал немного чаще, крепко зажмурился и попросил:   
– Скажите мне, перед тем как начнете.

Стив понятия не имел, что происходит, но, казалось, каждая клетка его тела вибрировала от беспокойства.   
– Бак? – тихо позвал он. – Ты… – он замолчал. Бесполезно спрашивать, в порядке ли Баки, очевидно же, что нет. Баки тяжело вздохнул.

– А ты можешь… – Баки протянул к нему правую руку, не открывая глаз, и Стив тут же сорвался с места и оказался рядом с Баки.

– Принеси стул, – сказал Старк. – Мы тут надолго.

Стив выпустил руку Баки и пошел за стулом, но вернулся буквально через секунду и сел так близко, как только мог. Баки сжал его руку сильнее, когда Старк неожиданно мягким голосом сказал:

– Ладно, Барнс, готов?

Баки коротко кивнул, и Старк вжикнул электрической отверткой, готовясь к работе с пластинами на руке. Стива, все еще размышляющего, насколько же это все нелегко дается Баки, внезапно затошнило. Сам Баки, несмотря на все попытки контролировать дыхание, вздрогнул, и выражение на лице Старка стало еще более напряженным.  
Стив гладил Баки по предплечью – вверх и вниз – и только через какое-то время до него дошло, что он еще и треплется параллельно. Нет, он не выбалтывал каких-то секретов, просто нес всякую чепуху Баки на ухо, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить происходящее. Он поверить не мог, что Баки проделывал подобное в одиночку на протяжении месяцев, под классическую музыку из колонок компьютера и Старка с его шуточками, которыми тот, видимо, пытался помочь.

– Все будет хорошо, Бак, обещаю, – шептал Стив, хотя даже сам в это не верил. – Не позволю, чтобы с тобой случилось еще что-то плохое. Мы вернемся домой и сделаем крепость из подушек, да? Прямо в гостиной, как в тот раз, когда у меня выдалась тяжелая ночь. И ты выберешь фильм, какой пожелаешь, и я слова не скажу, даже если ты захочешь в стотысячный раз посмотреть «Далекую страну». И мы закажем пиццу – с настоящим сыром! – прямо на дом, чтобы не пришлось выходить на улицу. А еще я позвоню Клинту и попрошу его привести Лаки, хочешь?

Когда Старк наконец-то выключил отвертку, в комнате стало очень тихо, и Баки немного расслабился.

– Не открывай глаза, – предупредил Старк. Стив посмотрел в ту сторону и чуть слышно охнул, увидев развернувшуюся картину: Старк снял пластины возле плеча, там, где они соприкасались с кожей, и Стив увидел кость. Она была укреплена металлом, который переходил в руку, но с другой стороны были мышцы и сухожилия, обильно пронизанные жесткой рубцовой тканью. Злость волной поднялась в груди Стива, мешая дышать.

Он представил себе, как пятна ран расползались по руке все те месяцы, выгнивая; как тело колотило в лихорадке, все сильнее и сильнее по мере распространения инфекции; все эксперименты, что проводились, чтобы посмотреть, насколько его хватит. У Стива никогда не было ярко выраженного желания убить кого-то конкретного, но сейчас он точно знал, что будь у него хотя бы один шанс, он бы даже думать не стал.

Старк щелкнул чем-то в руке Баки, и по экрану монитора побежали показания. Он нажимал на кнопки и бормотал что-то себе под нос – Стив не мог разобрать ни слова, а Баки так и лежал, крепко зажмурившись.

– А я тебе рассказывал, как как-то подрался в шестом классе? – спросил Стив. – В который раз, наверное подумал ты. – Стив пытался шутить, и Баки издал какой-то тихий хмык, который можно было бы принять за попытку изобразить смех. – Меня на два дня отстранили от занятий. Что было, конечно, возмутительно, и моя мама подала жалобу в комитет образования.

– О, так это генетическое, – пробормотал Старк себе под нос, закопавшись в руку Баки. Стив с одобрением отметил, что Дубина притащил ему тюбик мази от ожогов.

– Ну вот, и там был этот парень, Билли Лукас. Господи, да такого отъявленного хулигана было еще поискать. И он заставлял других детей платить только за то, чтобы пройти через игровую площадку. Да, или ты платишь пятьдесят центов – или получаешь кулаком в пузо за проход через его «поляну», а если нет, то он с дружками отловит после школы и отвесит как следует. Настоящий бизнес устроил. Ну, я, блин, само собой, даже и не собирался ничего такого делать. У меня не было пятидесяти центов, получать в живот за здорово живешь тоже особо не хотелось, так что я просто игнорировал его, и они каждый день лупили меня после школы. И когда выносить побои я больше не мог, то придумал план. Я только-только посмотрел тот фильм, «Один дома», ну знаешь, наверное, там пацан еще защитил свой дом от грабителей? Ну это и натолкнуло меня на мысль. Только я не стал дожидаться, пока мы свалим с территории школы, и начал швырять в Билли с дружками «Лего» и новогодние украшения, и учитель заметил меня и, видимо, они решили, что я пытаюсь пырнуть парня куском стекла. Я, честно говоря, вообще не подумал о том, как это все будет выглядеть со стороны, что, должен признаться, частенько со мной случается. Вот за это меня и отстранили от занятий, и еще я побил все мамины новогодние украшения. А денег на новые у нас не было, так что в тот год мы все украсили самодельными, и всякий раз, едва я смотрел на елку, мне было так стыдно. Но мама была полностью на мой стороне и согласилась, что Билли просто гад ползучий.

Покончив с историей, Стив заметил, что Старк смотрит на него, не отрываясь.   
– Сам факт, что ты рассказал эту историю так, словно это милая детская проделка, многое о тебе говорит, – прокомментировал он, и Стив едва заметно покраснел. Он даже не подумал, как его история будет звучать для Старка, особенно та ее часть, где семья Стива не могла себе позволить купить новые новогодние игрушки.

Стив проплакал час после того, как мама очень спокойно и без каких-то обвинений объяснила, что денег на новые у них нет, и Стив тогда порадовался, что так хорошо рисует и сможет что-то сделать своими руками, а его слезы – лишь дополнительный стресс для и без того расстроенной мамы. Весь следующий год он копил деньги, делая всякую дурацкую работу для их старых соседей, Симпсонов, которые разрешали ему помогать по дому в те дни, когда он не болел, так что он смог купить новые украшения на елку.

– А что с ним случилось? – спросил Баки хриплым голосом. – С Билли.

– Без понятия, – ответил Стив, пожав плечами. – Разбогател, наверное.

Стив давным-давно выучил урок, что воспетая Голливудом идея, что мучители вырастают в отбросы общества – ни что иное, как полная ложь. Гилмор Ходж, например, владел четырьмя молочными компаниями.

– Ну ладно, – сказал Старк. – Я закончил и готов собрать эту штуку обратно. Хорошо? Должно получится быстрее, чем с открытием.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул, а Стив сжал его руку, а другую положил Баки на колено и принялся выписывать небольшие круги. Прошло совсем немного времени, и вот Старк уже выключил отвертку.   
– Ну вот и все, – сказал он. – Хочешь, перейдем в другую комнату и там все обсудим, или тебе и тут нормально?

Баки медленно выдохнул и наконец открыл глаза.   
– Можем остаться тут.

Старк махнул рукой, словно что-то бросил – и в воздухе тут же развернулось несколько экранов.

– Ух ты! – воскликнул Стив, немедленно возненавидев самодовольное выражение, появившееся на лице Старка.

– Да вот, изобрели кое-что в моем ужасном отделе инноваций.

– Может, если бы вы рассказывали людям, что происходит в этом самом отделе, нам бы не пришлось выдумывать всякие ужасы, – пробормотал Стив.

– Барнс, у меня есть хорошая новость и плохая. Какую хочешь первой?

Баки чуть побледнел.   
– Вы заберете руку? – спросил он, не ответив на вопрос Старка. – Обещаю, я сделаю все, что вы скажете. Я всегда прикрываю ее, и не позволяю фотографировать ее, и вообще ничего в этом роде, правда. Пожалуйста, не забирайте ее.

– Хорошая новость… нет, я не собираюсь ее забирать. А даже если бы и, то не потому что нарушил соглашение, – добавил Старк. – Родни сказал, что никаких утечек про программу с протезами не было, так что ты совершенно свою часть сделки выполнил.

Баки с облегчением выдохнул.   
– Не хочу снова остаться без руки, – прошептал он.

– Ему нужно все держать в секрете? – спросил Стив. – Но это нечестно!

Старк заерзал на месте.   
– Да, нечестно, но еще более нечестно было бы позволить правительству разузнать о происходящем и явиться по наши души, ну, знаешь, чтобы попытаться использовать новую технологию для улучшения военного оснащения. И я, честно говоря, немного удивлен, почему тебе самому такое первым в голову не пришло, при всем твоем недоверии к людям типа меня. Но у меня для таких случаев есть специальный человек, который следит, чтобы все было в порядке, и поэтому Джарвис и напечатает стопочку документов тебе на подпись, которые Пеппер подсовывает, едва кто-то перешагнет порог, но сегодня, вот незадача, она на конференции в Вашингтоне. 

Стив знал, что слова Старка, что правительство пытается прибрать любую разработку к рукам, чистая правда, и он и правда почувствовал себя глупо, что не подумал об этом.   
– А плохая новость? – он уже заранее волновался.

– Нам придется сделать операцию. Там небольшой глюк в нейронном интерфейсе.

– Глюк? – недоуменно повторил Стив. – Это что, технический термин?

– О, прошу прощения, а ты что, разбираешься в технических терминах?

– Операция? – спросил Баки дрогнувшим голосом. – Я… ненавижу операции.

– Прости, – сказал Старк, и это явно было искренне. – Но если мы не поправим, пока все не стало еще хуже, повреждения могут коснуться и твоего мозга.

Баки закрыл глаза руками, но Стив успел увидеть блеснувшие в них слезы.   
– Ладно, – преувеличенно спокойно сказал Баки. – Эм. Когда?

– Мне надо переговорить с Хелен и Брюсом, – ответил Старк. – Понять, когда у них будет время. Особенно Хелен, она у нас хирург. Я… – он явно размышлял над чем-то. – Точно знаю, что ее не будет в стране до конца ноября.

– Ноября? – воскликнул Стив. – А как же быть с ожогами?

Старк кивнул.   
– Знаю. Решение не идеальное, но она тренирует нейрохирургов в новой больнице на Папуа Новая Гвинея, и это она – автор методики, так что вряд ли мы найдем, кем ее подменить. Ну, а сейчас я поместил охлаждающий агент в саму руку и переписал некоторые программы, так что когда температура поднимется на несколько градусов выше температуры тела, начнется процесс охлаждения, – он покачал головой. – Брюс посмотрит сканы головы и скажет, насколько там все на самом деле плохо.

Когда Баки оторвал руки от лица, правая заметно дрожала. Он несколько раз с шумом выдохнул через нос.   
– Понятно.

Старк явно переживал.   
– Барнс, ты вообще понял, что я пытаюсь до тебя донести? – просил он без всяких шуток. – Или пытаешься просто от меня отвязаться?

– Не знаю, – признался Баки. – Я не могу… – он покачал головой.

Стив снова взял его за руку.   
– А когда Брюс сможет сказать, насколько все плохо?

– Я отправил ему сканы как только Джарвис их сделал, – Стив был очень благодарен Старку за то, что тот по-прежнему обращался в основном к Баки, хотя тот уже не слушает. – Он тут, наверху. Позвоню ему минут через десять, чтобы убедиться, что он их посмотрел.

– Можно нам пока тут подождать? – спросил Стив.

– Обычно после наших маленьких развлечений Барнс идет в лабораторию и играет в мои новые игрушки, – сказал Старк. И он просто не был бы собой, если бы не добавил: – Я и сейчас готов показать ему все мои игрушки, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, но ты, наверное, задница в алмазах, потому что ни на одно мое предложение он так и не повелся.

– Пеппер, – сказал Баки.

– Да, да, у меня Пеппер. Думаю, тебя бы она мне разрешила, – Старк подмигнул, но Баки, похоже, этого даже не заметил.

– Пошли, Бак, – мягко позвал Стив. – Ты же хочешь посмотреть на других роботов, или… что там еще есть? У вас есть летающие машины? – спросил он у Старка. Баки нравились летающие машины. Старк скорчил кислую мину.

– Нет, – застонал он. – Хватит с меня летающих машин.

Баки шел за ними, и, казалось, чем дальше от стола с медицинскими инструментами, тем легче ему становилось.

– А вы закончили тот летающий костюм? – спросил Баки, пока Старк впихивал Стиву в руки целую кипу бумаг на подпись.

– О, отлично, ты снова в эфире, – сказал Старк. – Да, закончил, хотя там еще и нужна небольшая, хм, доработка.

– Пожертвовали собой ради науки? – спросил Баки, даже слабо улыбнувшись.

– Нет, – ответил явно возмущенный Старк. – Не собой!

Дверь лифта слева от них распахнулась, оттуда вышел мужчина с седыми кудрявыми волосами, говорящий с кем-то по планшету.   
– Да, я спускаюсь в лабораторию – о, вот вы где. Привет.

– Здравствуйте, доктор Беннер.

– Привет, Баки, – сказала женщина с экрана планшета.

– Здрасте, доктор Чо. – Он посмотрел на Стива. – Э, это Стив. Стив, это… – Он пожал плечами. – Люди, сделавшие мне руку.

– Здрасте, – поприветствовал их Стив, неловко махнув рукой с зажатой в пальцах ручкой.

– Мы посмотрели сканы твоей головы, – сказала Чо. – Я не думаю, что проблема с рукой как-то повредит мозг. Просто они не взаимодействуют между собой так, как надо.

– Вы так думаете? – не удержался от вопроса Стив. Всю свою жизнь он прожил с впечатлением, что ученые оперируют несколько другими понятиями, чем «я думаю» и «глюк».

Доктор Чо посмотрела не него с легкой улыбкой.   
– Наверное, ты муж Баки, про которого мы даже ничего не слышали.

Стив покраснел.   
– Да, – пробормотал он. – Значит, э, вы думаете, что с его мозгами все в порядке?

– Мы знаем, что с моими мозгами не все в порядке, – тихо сказал Баки, и Стив, прищурившись, посмотрел на него.

– Мы знаем, что все должно быть в порядке хотя бы до операции, – ответил Беннер. – Но ты же пошел в университет, да? Наверное, нам нужно подождать до каникул? После мы подержим тебя дня три под наблюдением, и тебе потребуется недели две на восстановление.

– А мне надо будет… – Баки не мог подобрать слова. – Нам надо будет лежать в больнице?

– Нет, – тут же ответил Брюс, а затем посмотрел на Старка. – Нет?

– Нет, – подтвердил Старк. – Мы все сделаем прямо тут. – Он посмотрел на Чо. – Тебе как?

– Да, мне такое подходит.

Баки немного расслабился.   
– Ладно. Декабрь.

– Декабрь, – эхом повторил за ним Стив, и доктор Беннер и доктор Чо кивнули. Баки помассировал шею, а потом склонился, чтобы посмотреть, как у Стива обстоят дела с документами. Стив как раз подписал последнюю страницу и кивнул.

– Значит, э… на сегодня все? – спросил Баки устало. Он уже провел большую часть этого дня в классе, и Стив даже представить не мог, насколько он эмоционально вымотался.

Старк глянул на доктора Беннера.   
– Тебе еще что-то надо? – Беннер и Чо покачали головами. – Мы закончили, – сказал Старк. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты пришел ко мне через две недели, а не через месяц. И звони, если что-то пойдет не так.

Баки кивнул.   
– Да-да.

На обратном пути Баки предложил поехать на лифте, но Стив просто посмотрел на него и пошел к лестнице. После всего, что сегодня случилось, он не мог позволить Баки геройствовать, особенно когда речь шла о такой ерунде, как спуск по лестнице.  
По дороге домой они почти не разговаривали, но Стив чувствовал, как внутри него что-то дрожит, какая-то неуемная жажда касаться Баки, получая подтверждение, что с ним все хорошо. В вагоне метро он сидел, прижавшись плечом к его плечу, и когда они шли по улице, взял за руку. Баки настолько устал, что его шатало, и он практически висел на Стиве, а тот сообразил, что даже не заметил тяжести.

Когда они добрались домой, было лишь семь вечера, но Стив предложил сразу пойти в постель – он хотел, чтобы Баки поспал. Ночь, судя по всему, предстояла нелегкая – внезапно до него дошло, что самые жуткие кошмары у Баки бывают именно раз в месяц, и было не трудно догадаться, почему.

– Хочешь перекусить? – спросил Стив, гладя Баки по спине.

– Не прыгай вокруг меня, – тихо взмолился Баки, свесив голову на грудь. – Не надо.

– Баки, я… – Стив замолчал. – Не могу перестать думать, как страшно ходить туда каждый месяц, как это все жутко, и я хочу поддержать тебя не потому, что думаю, что ты сам не справишься. А потому что… потому что хочу, чтобы тебе стало хоть немного полегче. И это не прыганье, понятно? Когда меня выписали из больницы, ты тоже уложил меня в кровать, а сам прыгал вокруг. И я сейчас просто делаю то же, ясно? И это буквально единственное, что я могу сделать, и это такая малость, практически ничто, но я хочу сделать хотя бы что-то.

Баки вздохнул.   
– Понятно, – пробормотал он. – Тогда просто разогрей что-нибудь.

– О, не волнуйся, не собираюсь я из-за тебя делать что-то сверх обычного, – пошутил Стив, и Баки с трудом выдавил дрожащую улыбку.

– А я тогда пока почитаю, – сказал он. – К понедельнику надо закончить эссе.

Стив собрался было возмутиться, сказать, что лучше бы ему отдохнуть, но в глазах Баки стояла твердая убежденность, что этим нужно заняться прямо сейчас, и Стив знал, что процентов на восемьдесят в этой целеустремленности просто желания поделать что-то привычное.

– Как думаешь, легко справишься с этой работой по Франкенштейну, раз уж у вас так много общего? – не подумав, спросил Стив и тут же захотел откусить себе язык. – Потому что у тебя дурацкая морда, – тут же выпалил он. – А не потому что…

Пару секунд Баки смотрел на него, а затем вдруг рассмеялся.   
– Стив, – сказал он, не в силах остановиться. – Ты просто офигенный, знаешь, да?

– То, что я говорю всякую хрень, едва открыв рот, делает меня таким офигенным? – мрачно спросил Стив, немного расслабляясь, потому что Баки не расстроился или обиделся из-за его тупой шутки.

– Ага, – сказал Баки. – Так и есть.

– Да неважно, – фыркнул Стив, краснея.

После еды, когда они, почистив зубы, устроились в кровати и выключили свет, какое-то время было тихо, а потом Баки осторожно сказал:

– Слушай, не говори маме про операцию пока, ладно? Хочу сам и в правильный момент. Ей нелегко пришлось со всеми моими больницами и операциями.

Стив хотел перекатиться на бок и повернуться лицом к Баки, хотел сказать ему, что вот Уинифред бы точно не хотела, чтобы он беспокоился о том, чтобы защитить ее чувства ценой своего спокойствия, но вместо этого постарался лежать ровно. Последнее, что сейчас Баки нужно – это нравоучения от Стива, особенно по поводу того, как вести себя с собственной мамой. Баки точно знал ее гораздо лучше, чем Стив.

– Хорошо, – пообещал Стив. После этого долго было тихо, и Стив бы решил, что Баки заснул, если бы не чувствовал спиной ритмичное прикосновение его груди, его дыхание, слишком поверхностное для спящего.

– Спасибо, что пошел сегодня со мной, – прошептал Баки тихо, словно выдохнул.

– Только попроси, Бак, – ответил Стив, сам удивившись, сколько искренности он вложил в эти слова. Потому что он и правда так думал – Баки достаточно попросить. Что угодно. В любое время. И может, потому, что сегодня был очень эмоционально насыщенный день, а может – потому что нос Баки упирался ему в затылок, или за царящей вокруг темноты, но именно в этот момент Стив вдруг подумал, что нет на свете ничего такого, чего бы он ни сделал для Баки.


	20. Глава 20

В субботу, на следующее утро, они собирались в зал к Тору, чтобы как следует поразмяться, но Баки проспал – ему это было просто необходимо после целой ночи ворочанья, вскакивания и вздрагивания из-за собственных задушенных стонов. Стив проснулся около восьми, увидел, что Баки еще спит – и решил не будить. Он закопался поглубже в одеяло, оставив лишь небольшой зазор для дыхания, и тут же заснул, потому что он всегда старался спать, пока спится. А спать утром почему-то всегда выходило лучше, чем ночью.

– Почему ты меня не разбудил? – немного сварливо спросил Баки, когда они наконец поднялись, и Стив едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не ответить в той же манере. Он никогда не отличался хорошим расположением духа по утрам, но именно сегодня стоило помнить, что Баки переживал не лучшие времена.

– Да я и сам не проснулся, – заметил Стив. – Я что, прямо во сне должен был тебя будить? – вопрос прозвучал чуть более раздраженно, чем он планировал, но это было гораздо лучше, чем то, что ему хотелось сказать на самом деле.

Баки сердито глянул на него, но больше ничего не сказал. По правде говоря, таким мрачным с утра он не был уже несколько месяцев, и от этого Стив сам был готов впасть в уныние – большого труда это никогда не составляло, особенно утром. Но он сделал глубокий вдох и напомнил себе, как вчера дрожала рука Баки, как стояли слезы в глазах после слов Старка об операции, и Стив постарался держать себя в рамках приличия, раз уж с жизнерадостностью не выходило.

Баки достал протеиновый батончик из кухонного шкафа, пока Стив пытался не выразить все, что думает по этому поводу, лицом. Раз уж Баки вместо того, чтобы приготовить нормальный завтрак, решил съесть батончик, день явно предстоит не из легких.

Но когда Стив спросил, стараясь чтобы это прозвучало хоть сколько-то жизнерадостно:   
– Будешь овсянку? – Баки не попытался тут же откусить ему голову. Так что Стив подумал, что, может, все не так плохо, как он опасался.

– Нет, – ответил Баки, и он хотя бы отвечал, пусть даже и односложно. Затем добавил: – Спасибо.

И Стив, не выдержав, улыбнулся. Даже в плохой день, едва способный говорить, Баки старался быть вежливым, насколько это возможно. С одной стороны, зная как Уинифред умеет муштровать, Стив понимал, почему это так, с другой – он все равно не мог не улыбнуться.

После завтрака они оба устроились в гостиной. Стив сделал перерыв в отрисовке комикса, чтобы почитать один из заимствованных у Баки фантастических романов, а Баки все еще выписывал что-то из «Франкенштейна». Уже само то, что он сидел в гостиной вместо того, чтобы спрятаться у себя, давало Стиву надежду, что день не так уж и ужасен.

Стив не то чтобы не спускал с Баки глаз, но все равно поглядывал – и в конце концов заметил, что тот уже минут десять сидит, уставившись в одну страницу. Стив посмотрел на него прямо и увидел, что Баки хмурится.

– Баки? – мягко позвал он.

Тот резко отложил книгу.   
– Я не могу… слова просто… – в голосе его звучали слезы. Стив задался вопросом, сколько в этом раздражения из-за книги, а сколько – из-за вчерашнего визита к Старку.

– Эй, – позвал он. – Все хорошо. Передохни немного, потом вернешься со свежими силами. Можем пока к Тору сходить.

– Не могу, – упрямо повторил Баки. – Я… – он покраснел. – Я ее еще даже не дочитал.

– О, – выдохнул Стив. Затем тяжело сглотнул.

Баки отвел глаза.   
– Понедельник крайний день сдачи, – горько добавил он.

Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза. Ну почему все так? Почему все сыпется на Баки, не давая передохнуть? Он же старается изо всех сил. Стив услышал, как Баки тихо втянул носом воздух, что скорее всего означало, что он плачет.

– Хочешь, я тебе почитаю? – рискнул предложить Стив. – Ты как-то сказал, что на слух тебе проще воспринимать.

– Я раньше был умным, – сказал Баки полузадушенным голосом, и Стив почувствовал, как у него самого в груди что-то перехватывает.

– Ты и сейчас такой! – твердо сказал он. Они не смотрели друг на друга. Стив знал – Баки не хочет показывать слезы, и делал все, что мог, чтобы уважать его желание. И еще подумал, что если сейчас посмотрит на Баки и увидит, как тот расстроен, то вполне может и сам зареветь. – Просто тебе нужна небольшая помощь, вот и все. И я как раз рядом.

От напряжения Баки так сжал челюсти, что, казалось, еще немного, и зубы начнут крошиться. Стив затаил дыхание. Может, он несколько перестарался с помощью за последние несколько дней, кому, как ни ему, знать, как может раздражать такая вот навязчивая помощь.

Поджав губы, Баки без слов протянул ему книгу. Стив быстро облизнулся и посмотрел на страницу. Та была вся покрыта пометками, так что найти, где Баки остановился, не составило труда.

– «Это мешало уединению, к которому я стремился для выполнения своего обязательства, – начал читать Стив. – Однако в начале моего путешествия присутствие друга ни в коем случае не могло быть помехой, и я искренне обрадовался, что таким образом мне удается избежать многих часов одиноких раздумий, способных свести с ума».

Баки достал из рюкзака тетрадь и подхватил со стола ручку, не отрывая взгляда от читающего Стива. От этого пристального внимания краска бросилась Стиву в лицо – казалось, что этот взгляд обжигает. И только когда Баки принялся делать заметки, Стив немного расслабился. Через три главы у него окончательно пересохло в горле, а на лице у Баки появилось затравленное выражение.

– Можешь остановиться, если хочешь. – сказал он. – Я… могу и сам.

Стив посмотрел на страницы тетради, испещренные заметками – печатные буквы заполняли всю страницу – и покачал головой.   
– Да нормально все, – сказал он. – Осталось-то всего три главы.

– Вода, – сказал Баки. – Принесу тебе попить.

Стив подумал воспротивиться, но Баки уже умчался на кухню, так что ему удалось только крикнуть «Спасибо» вслед.

К последней главе воздух в комнате нагрелся совсем не по-осеннему, они включили кондиционер, и Стиву пришлось читать громче, чтобы заглушить его. Баки явно клевал носом. Тех нескольких часов сна, что ему удалось перехватить под утро, было явно мало.

– Мне посчитать это за наезд? – пошутил Стив после того, как Баки в очередной раз вздрогнул, смаргивая сон. Баки скупо улыбнулся, растерянно и виновато, сел прямо и покачал головой.

– Прости, – пробормотал он.

– Да все в порядке, Бак, – успокоил его Стив. – Мы почти закончили.

Баки делал пометки, явно стараясь изо всех сил, но Стив видел, как его сносит в сон. Книга, в конце концов, увлекла и самого Стива – Франкенштейн, движимый жаждой мести, задел что-то глубоко внутри. Да, Стив читал книгу в старших классах, но он мало что тогда запомнил, и совершенно точно он не помнил вот этого.

К тому моменту, как Стив перевернул последнюю страницу и закрыл книгу, от его голоса мало что осталось. Баки сидел, завалившись на сторону, и от этого зрелища Стив, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Баки медленно моргнул, но один глаз так и не открылся.

– Просто поспи, – прошептал Стив.

Баки едва заметно покачал головой.   
– Мне надо… – он хмыкнул. – Писать эссе.

– Напишешь как проснешься, – не отступал Стив. – Баки, ну давай.

– Мне нормально, – упирался Баки, уже почти провалившись в сон. Стив закатил глаза и фыркнул. Потянувшись, он осторожно взял Баки за руку и тянул, пока тот не улегся на диване во весь рост, головой Стиву на ноги.

– Я тебя через полчаса разбужу, – пообещал он. – Просто подремли и потом со свежими силами примешься за свое эссе.

На секунду Стив завис, а потом вспомнил, что в поезде Баки вроде бы не возражал, когда Стив касался его волос. Он опустил руку Баки на голову и мягко погладил пряди, надеясь что это усыпил его, как колыбельная.   
– Нормально так?

На какое-то мгновение Баки напрягся, а затем расслабился, растекаясь под пальцами Стива.   
– Ммм…

В результате Стив дал ему поспать около часа, но в основном потому, что тоже заснул. Баки проснулся с головой, похожей на одуванчик – спасибо пальцам Стива – но тени под глазами стали гораздо меньше. Заметив, как долго проспал, он слегка напрягся, но затем увидел, как Стив во сне закапал слюной диван и рассмеялся, в первый раз за последние пару дней по-настоящему, и Стив подумал, что все это совершенно точно было не зря.

 

В среду, около одиннадцати, Стив все еще в пижаме ел хлопья – такое уж выдалось утро – когда позвонили в дверь. Сначала он собирался просто проигнорировать звонок – очень уж уставшим он себя чувствовал, не говоря уж о пижаме и вороньем гнезде на голове, но потом он подумал, что это может быть Сэм, Наташа или кто-то из сестер Баки, или даже сам Баки, например, забыл ключи. Как-то раз так и вышло, он забыл ключи, Стива не было дома и Баки просидел какое-то время под дверью, пока миссис Томпсон не сжалилась над ним и не пригласила выпить чаю.

Стив глянул на дверь – казалось, до нее сотни километров. Опершись на стол, он с трудом поднялся и побрел ко входу, удивившись, когда задуманное удалось.  
– Кто там? – спросил он в интерком.

– Привет, Стив, сладкий, – сказали в домофоне и после паузы добавили: – Это Уинифред, – и еще через секунду. – Мама Джеймса.

Стив едва не рассмеялся. Она что, шутит или и правда думает, что он не помнит, кто она? – Поднимайтесь, – сказал он, нажимая на кнопку, чтобы открыть дверь. Пока она поднималась на их этаж, он оглядел себя – и вздохнул. Затем кое-как расчесал пальцами волосы, раз уж больше он ничего не мог сделать.

– Здрасте, – сказал он, неловко сгорбившись от напряжения. – Э, простите, я… – он махнул рукой, указывая на свой не самым опрятный вид. – Входите.

Уинифред просто отмела все его извинения.   
– Вам, мальчикам, нужно много спать, и господь бог мне свидетель, я сама не против отмести все эти церемонии с парадной одеждой. – Она вдруг уставилась на его футболку, вскинула бровь – и Стив залился краской. На нем была старая армейская футболка Баки. – О, – сказала она.

– Э… может, вы хотите… – начал было Стив, но замолчал, уставившись на тарелку с размокшими хлопьями на столе.

– Нет, спасибо, – она махнула в сторону стола. – А ты давай, доедай свой завтрак. Я говорю – ты ешь, идет?

– Идет, – неловко согласился Стив и послушно позволил отвести себя к столу и устроить на стуле. Вот, наверное, от кого Баки набрался этих своих пастушьих замашек.

– У меня к тебе очень важный вопрос, Стив, – начала Уинифред и ее лицо вдруг стало убийственно серьезным. Стив с трудом проглотил почти неразжеваные хлопья; внезапно ему стало очень не по себе. Появилось чувство, что у него серьезные проблемы. И он даже не мог сказать, откуда оно взялось – наверное, просто какой-то инстинкт из детских времен, когда директор был частым гостем в их доме.

– Давайте, – сказал он.

– Помню, ты сказал что был бы рад нарисовать для нас что-нибудь, Стив, но скажи честно – у тебя есть на это время? Мне бы очень хотелось позвать тебя к нам домой, посмотреть вместе парочку-другую фотоальбомов, чтобы найти что-то, что ты был бы не против нарисовать для нас. Но мне бы не хотелось узурпировать твое время.

Стив несколько раз ошеломленно моргнул. Она не шутила, наоборот, она, казалось, и правда чувствовала себя неловко.

– Конечно, у меня есть время! – ответил он. – Вам не стоило проделывать весь этот путь, и уж точно не для того, чтобы убеждать меня. Да я буду просто счастлив порисовать для вас!

Уинифред улыбнулась, затем склонилась к нему и погладила по руке.   
– Дорогой мой, я пришла просто чтобы посмотреть, как ты тут, – честно призналась она.

– Я в порядке, – сказал он, чувствуя, как уши наливаются жаром: он сидел перед ней с грязной головой и в пижаме, даже не приняв с утра душ, и наверняка казался бледнее обычного. Она скептически поджала губы, и Стив отвел глаза.

– Стив, если тебе что-то нужно – хоть что-то – только скажи, – мягко добавила она. Наверное, он реагировал на нее так эмоционально, потому что сегодня выдался непростой день, а может, потому что она так по-матерински опекала его, но ему пришлось постараться, чтобы сморгнуть слезы.

– Конечно, – сдавленно сказал он. Она обвила руками его плечи, и на секунду сжала, пока он пытался справиться со всхлипами, подступившими к горлу.

– Вот и чудесно, – сказала она, и голос ее тоже немного дрожал. – Когда ты свободен? Завтра? Или в пятницу?

Облегчение от того, что она сменила тему, затопило Стива. И он готов был расцеловать ее уже за то, что она не попросила его приступить к работе прямо сегодня. Он даже в нормальную одежду не успел переодеться. И вообще он сегодня ни на что не способен, просто такой день.

– Завтра смогу, – пообещал он, надеясь, что так оно и будет.

С минуту Уинифред пристально смотрела на него – одним из тех внимательных материнских взглядов, которых так не хватало в его жизни, и он постарался не ответить ей тем же. В голове внезапно прозвучало, словно наяву: «Стивен Роджерс, получишь по заднице, если не перестанешь так презрительно смотреть на меня, и не думай, что я не посмею». В груди у него потяжелело, но вместе с тем губы сами собой растянулись в улыбку.

– Отлично, – кивнула Уинифред. – Завтра. В любое время, как сможешь. Утром меня не будет, но я оставлю альбомы, так что если ты придешь, пока меня не будет, ключ от двери найдешь на крыльце, под статуей ангела, а альбомы – в гостиной.

Стиву пришлось постараться, чтобы удержать нейтральное выражение на лице, представив себе статую ангела на крыльце. Уинифред, видимо, без труда считала все, что он так старательно пытался спрятать, потому что тут же ткнула в него пальцем и сказала:  
– И ни слова про моего ангелочка! Джеймс вечно грозится спустить его с лестницы, на что я отвечаю, что просто куплю такого же. Никому из нас не помешает немного ангельского присмотра.

Стив едва слышно рассмеялся – это было приятно, даже если его внутри у него все и ныло от душевной боли. Перед тем, как уйти, Уинифред еще раз крепко обняла его, и ощущение ее рук помогло ему продержаться до конца этого непростого дня. Когда Баки вернулся домой и заметил, что Стив все еще в пижаме, он вопросительно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

– Мама твоя к нам сегодня заглянула, – сказал ему Стив. Баки замер, не донеся вилку до рта.

– Зачем? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

– Она хочет, чтобы я завтра зашел к ним домой, посмотрел фотоальбомы и выбрал что-то для портрета маслом.

Баки скривился.   
– О господи, вот не было печали… И ты увидишь еще больше моих дурацких фоток, каким страшненьким я был в переходном возрасте.

– А затем изображу это все в масле, – ехидно напомнил Стив. Баки хмыкнул, не сводя глаз с его лица. – С них я, пожалуй, и начну, – продолжил Стив. – Еще и к нам захвачу альбомы для вдохновения.

– Просто прекрати, – застонал Баки.

– И если пока я буду работать, к нам заглянут Сэм или Наташа, наверное они увидят фотку-другую, ну что тут поделаешь.

– Да ты не посмеешь!

– О, или вот я тут подумал, – сказал Стив, стараясь удержать серьезную мину, – может, нарисовать тебя с ангельскими крыльями, как у той статуи, которую, по словам твоей мамы, ты просто обожаешь? Ну та, на крыльце?

Баки рассмеялся так, что уронил вилку в судок с едой.   
– Ах ты чертов засранец! – охнул он. – Ты просто… ужасный.

Стив прищурился.   
– А всего пару дней назад ты говорил, что я само совершенство. Что, все? Конец романтике, да, Бак?

Баки широко улыбнулся ему и покачал головой.   
– О, Стив, – начал он задыхающимся голосом, прижимая руку к груди. – Ты все еще самый лучший для меня, мой… сладкий… медвежонок.

Стив, не в силах больше оставаться серьезным, тоже рассмеялся.   
– Сладкий медвежонок? – переспросил он.

– Ну не знаю, больше ничего вот так сходу в голову не пришло, – хмыкнул Баки. – И ты похож на медведя. Со всей этой твоей мрачностью и ворчанием.

– Я не мрачный! – возмутился Стив. Баки фыркнул.

– А вот я прямо сейчас позвоню Наташе, – пригрозил он. – И она меня поддержит!

– Да у тебя даже номера ее нет, – парировал Стив.

– Да уж конечно, – Баки быстро достал телефон и через секунду уже тыкал Стиву экраном в лицо. «Наташа Романофф». – Вот, и мы даже друзья в «Снапчат», – торжествующе добавил он.

– Что? Когда это вы успели так сдружиться? – Стив и сам бы не смог ответить, отчего голосе его звучит такое… раздражение? Словно ему не по нраву, что эти двое друзья. Нет, не то чтобы ему это не нравилось. Просто это как-то… странно?

Баки удивленно посмотрел на него.   
– А не у тебя ли в телефонной книге все номера парней из Коммандос? – спросил он.

– Ну да, – согласился Стив. – Но это… – он пожал плечами. Почему-то это не было тем же самым.

Теперь Бак выглядел уязвленным.   
– Значит, ты можешь дружить с моими друзьями, а я с твоими нет?

– Нет, я не это имел в виду, – сказал Стив. – Я, по правде сказать, и сам не знаю, что имел в виду.

Лицо Баки разом утратило всякое выражение, и Стив едва не взвыл от расстройства. Ну почему им было не продолжить просто поддразнивать друг друга, как пару секунд назад? Он знал, что именно сегодня никаких конфликтов ему не потянуть – что уж говорить о неловкости.

– Ну и ладно, – пробормотал Баки, возвращаясь к еде. Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Ну почему он вечно все портит? Им было так весело, а потом он, как обычно, сболтнул что-то, не подумав, и все пошло прахом.

Какое-то время они просто ели в напряженном молчании, под громкое в установившейся тишине звяканье вилок. Аппетита у Стива не было. Он не хотел вести себя как придурок. Правда, не хотел. Просто сказал что-то, не подумав, или наоборот, он слишком много об этом думал, и так вышло, что теперь он выглядит как полный придурок.

– Эй, – резко спросил Баки, словно только что вспомнил, и Стив вскинул на него взгляд. – А когда Кэп врежет Гитлеру по роже?

– А? – спросил Стив.

Баки нетерпеливо посмотрел на него.   
– Ну, в твоем комиксе. Он же собирался это сделать. Он обещал.

– Ты что, правда читаешь? – спросил Стив. Придумывать мелкие зарисовки для обедов Баки в последнее время стало все сложнее и сложнее, так что он просто клал ему новые части своего комикса про Капитана Америку.

Баки удивленно посмотрел на него.   
– Конечно, читаю. Ты же это сочиняешь. И рисуешь.

Он так это произнес, словно это было самой естественной на свете вещью, словно не было ничего глупого в том, чтобы рисовать комикс просто для развлечения, словно его не раздражало, что Стив продолжал подсовывать ему рисунки с обедом, и Стиву пришлось на минуту опустить глаза и, глядя в стол, попытаться взять себя в руки.

– Ну, он пока не нашел секретный бункер Гитлера, – сказал Стив.

– Угу, но найдет же, – упорствовал Баки. – Он же суперсолдат. Конечно, он его вычислит!

Стив, не удержавшись, улыбнулся. Судя по голосу, Баки и правда волновала эта тема, словно придуманный Стивом мир действительно чего-то стоил. Стив опустил голову, пряча лицо, чтобы Баки не понял, насколько сама мысль об этом ошеломила его.

– Ну, я над этим поработаю, – пообещал он.

– И не трать время на мои портреты, – сказал Баки. – Лучше скажи маме, что у тебя есть занятие поинтереснее.

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Твоя мама попросила меня, так что я нарисую. К тому же будет забавно тебя порисовать.

– Меня? – переспросил Баки, засветившись от радости. – Потому что я такой красавчик, да? И ты хотел бы передать это на бумаге?

У Стива загорелись щеки. Рисовать Баки и правда было приятно, потому что он такой симпатичный, но Стив не собирался ему об том говорить.   
– Просто у тебя симметричное лицо, – сказал он. – Ну, не считая вот этого странного изгиба на ухе.

Баки нахмурился, растирая упомянутый изгиб.   
– Я с ним родился! Я же не виноват.

– Ну, и ничего плохого в этом нет, – сказал Стив, пожав плечами. – Как раз наоборот, интереснее рисовать.

Баки закатил глаза.   
– Ну конечно, Стив. Именно поэтому. Просто признайся, что ты обожа-а-аешь мое лицо. Да я вообще достоин быть запечатленным в мраморе – кто-то мог бы сделать с меня статую.

– О, а я подумал, ее уже сделали, – невинно отозвался Стив. – У мамы твоей на крыльце стоит.

Баки так пихнул его, что Стив почти свалился со стула, но та непринужденная атмосфера, что снова установилась между ними, того стоила.

Запасной ключ Стиву не понадобился – к тому времени, как он добрался, Уинифред уже пришла домой, и он, по правде сказать, даже немного расстроился, потому что, зайдя с парадного крыльца, пресловутого ангела так и не увидел. Но он пошел вслед за Уинифред, сгорая от желания поскорее увидеть фотографии Баки-подростка. Стиву нравилось рассматривать детские фотки знакомых. Может, потому что у него не было друзей, когда он был ребенком, а может, потому что ему нравилось сравнивать детские лица со взрослыми, видеть, как они меняются, но при этом остаются теми же. 

– Вот в этом альбоме только семейные фото, – сказала Уинифред, открывая один из томов. На первой фотографии были она и Джордж – явно фото с их свадьбы. Волосы Уинифред были убраны в такую высокую прическу, что казалось, что она выше Джорджа и Стив, не удержавшись, хмыкнул раньше, чем успел подумать, что он творит. Уинифред тоже рассмеялась.

– О, знаю-знаю, – застонала она. – Но в то время это было так модно!

На следующей фотографии уже появился Баки, крошечный младенец, надрывающийся криком, и Стив немедленно заулыбался.   
– О, так он с рождения любит пожаловаться на жизнь, – пошутил Стив. Уинифред, нежно улыбаясь, погладила изображение маленького Баки.

– Самое забавное в этой фотографии, что на самом деле Джеймс был образцовым младенцем, – сказала она. – Почти не плакал. Можешь представить, где-то с двухнедельного возраста он начал спать всю ночь, не просыпаясь. Я будила его, чтобы убедиться, что он живой и не умер во сне, как-то так. Но он просто был такой, мой маленький ангел, – она покачала головой. – Хотя да, ему не понравился фотограф. И он тогда плакал весь день. И я все еще думаю, что Джордж ему в этом потворствовал, просто чтобы мы ушли побыстрее.

С каждой фотографией становилось все больше детей, а прически Уинифред сначала становились пышнее, а затем скромнее, но Стив на каждой фотке выискивал только Баки. Он пытался себе представить, на что была бы похожа его жизнь, если бы они с Баки росли друзьями, если бы он видел, как выпал вот этот молочный зуб, которого не было на одной из фотографии, был с ним во время падения с велика, оставшегося царапины на лице с другой.

Когда они добрались до последней страницы, Стив с огромным удивлением, даже шоком, обнаружил свое собственное лицо. Фотография была с выпускного Бейли. Наверное, он издал какой-то звук, потому что Уинифред посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.

– Ты не думал, что я помещу ее в альбом? – спросила она.

Он слабо покачал головой.   
– А вам не будет сложно потом объяснять это знакомым?

Уинифред покачала головой.   
– Не думаю.

– Нет? – спросил, удивившись, Стив. – Люди же будут спрашивать, кто это… – он постучал пальцем по лицу. – И вам придется сказать, что это бывший муж Баки.

Уинифред лишь снова пожала плечами.   
– Наверное.

Так и не сумев разобраться в странностях ее поведения, Стив взял следующий альбом. Открыв его на первой странице, он увидел пухлого младенца, купающегося в раковине как в ванной. Учитывая, что именно Стив мог разглядеть на фото, это был Баки.

– Весь этот альбом про Джеймса, – пояснила Уинифред. Она кивнула на стопку. – У каждого ребенка по собственному альбому, и есть один из семейных поездок, а еще один для близкой родни.

– А это кто? – спросил Стив, указав на женщину, которая купала Баки.

– Это мать Джорджа, – ответила Уинифред, мягко улыбнувшись. – Эти двое были неразлучны. Он бы не первым ее внуком, но они, я подозреваю, были как родственные души. Постоянно всех разыгрывали. И никто и никогда не подозревал, что виновниками были старая добрая бабуля и Джеймс с его ангельской улыбкой.

Их совместные фото были и дальше, когда Баки стал пухлощеким подростком, с точно такой же кривоватой улыбкой. Стив перелистывал страницы, наблюдая, как растет Баки. Он приметил парочку тех, что видел в лагере, кучу фоток со сбитыми коленками и шелушащимися от загара плечами.

Вот Баки-подросток стоит, откинувшись на минивен, в руке ключи, а на лице – широкая усмешка. Вокруг него – сестры, у Бет не хватает двух передних зубов.

– Эту сделали, как только он права получил, – вспомнила Уинифред. – Он тогда так радовался, и первое, куда решил поехать – отвезти сестер за мороженным. – Она покачала головой. – Он всегда был таким добрым ребенком, – сказала она немного сдавленным голосом. – И вырос в хорошего человека.

– Так и есть, – подтвердил Стив. Он не заметил, когда она так расчувствовалась, и теперь ему было немного неловко. Он не очень хорошо умел справляться с эмоциями, чужими или собственными.

– Он всегда старался выглядеть серьезным, Стив, он и был серьезным, сильным, но при этом таким чувствительным. – Она посмотрела на Стива; в ее широко распахнутых глазах не было и тени шутки, и Стив не знал, как ему полагается на это отвечать. – Он принимал все так близко к сердцу, даже если и делал вид, что это не так. Он не хотел, чтобы люди это видели, потому что не хотел никого этим грузить, а еще, думаю, боялся, что решат, будто это потому что он гей.

Стив вспомнил, как Баки прятался за занавесью своих волос, как старался выглядеть невозмутимым и равнодушным, и кивнул.   
– Знаю, – сказал он.

– Очень важно, чтобы все мы, кто знает настоящего Джеймса, помнили об этом, – сказала она. Она явно пыталась что-то ему этим сказать, но Стив не был уверен, что именно. – Ты же не стал бы делать что-то, что могло бы причинить ему боль, не стал бы, да, Стив?

– Нет, – быстро ответил Стив. – Конечно, нет.

Бесконечную секунду она смотрела на него, склонив голову на бок, а затем очень медленно спросила:   
– Джеймс же тебе небезразличен, да?

Стив покраснел. Конечно, нет, но ему не хотелось бы, чтобы Уинифред неправильного его поняла. Он не хотел, чтобы она начала беспокоиться, что он влюбился в Баки или вроде того. Он знал правила этой игры и не хотел, чтобы она подумала, что он собирается их нарушить.

– Ну, он… – Стив пожал плечами. – Если честно, Уинифред, он мой лучший друг.

Она довольно кивнула. Стиву показалось, что он что-то упускает, словно они говорили совсем о разном. Она положила ему руку на плечо.

– Я так рада, что выбрала именно тебя, – сказала она. – Ты так к нему добр.

– А он очень добр ко мне, – честно ответил Стив.

Она снова кивнула, все еще задумчиво его разглядывая, а он перевел взгляд обратно на альбом, просто чтобы скрыться от ее пристального внимания. Баки в смокинге, обнимает за талию девушку в нарядном, явно вечернем платье.

– А это откуда? – спросил Стив. Уинифред посмотрела на фото.

– Со школьного выпускного.

– Он ходил с девушкой? – спросил Стив. Он и сам не понял, что именно его так удивило: все было так, как и должно было бы быть. Не мог же он пойти с парнем, и Баки в любом случае как-то говорил ему, что признался в ориентации, только закончив школу.

Уинифред вскинула брови.   
– Это его девушка, Клара Адамс.

– У него была девушка? – недоверчиво спросил Стив.

– О, он просто обманывал себя, – сказала Уинифред. – К Кларе у него никогда не было ничего серьезного, и мы все это знали. Хотя они были хорошими друзьями, поэтому, думаю, он и пытался дольше, чем оно на самом деле того стоило.

Клара была очень хорошенькой, хотя на фото она и выглядела скорее как сестра Баки, а не кто-то, с кем он встречался. Там были и другие фотографии из старших классах, на которых было видно, что она скорее милая, чем симпатичная, со всеми этими по-детски пухлыми щеками.

– А когда он вам признался? – спросил Стив. Он давно задавался этим вопросом. Почему они никогда не говорили об этом с Баки?

Уинифред рассмеялась.   
– Ну, сам он нам рассказала незадолго до отправки на армейские сборы. Но я знала с его лет четырнадцати.

Стив дернул бровью.   
– А как вы узнали? – осторожно спросил он, ожидая что Уинифред сейчас выдаст какой-то из гей-стереотипов. Она лишь хмыкнула.

– Я видела, как он целовался с соседским мальчишкой за мусорными баками. Надеюсь, в армии его научили прятаться получше, чем он делал это в старших классах, господи боже. Пожалуйста, не говори Джорджу, что я шутила на эту тему, но, по правде говоря, нет ничего удивительного в том, что он попал в плен. Почти всегда он такой же незаметный, как грузовой поезд, несущийся на всех парах.

Стив, не удержавшись, ошеломленно рассмеялся. Уинифред разом посерьезнела.

– О, не стоило про это шутить. Теперь буду еще и об этом переживать.

– Баки бы шутка понравилась, – успокоил ее Стив.

– Знаю, и я сама обычно первая ругаюсь на него, когда он вот так вот шутит. Так что давай это будет нашим с тобой секретом, хорошо?

– Конечно, – пообещал, ухмыльнувшись, Стив. – А он знает что вы видели, как он целовался с парнем?

– Теперь-то да, – ответила она. – Но тогда я ему не сказала. И, по правде говоря, я даже не знала, как на это реагировать. И теперь думаю, может, скажи я, ему было бы легче в старших классах. Может быть, он не чувствовал бы себя таким несчастным.

Теперь она выглядела по-настоящему виноватой, расстроенной, и у Стива внутри все свело от этого ее несчастного вида. Ему так нравилась ее жизнерадостность и говорливость. Обычно такие вот чрезмерно общительные люди быстро утомляли его, но почему-то с ней ему хотелось, чтобы она была счастлива.

– Ну, знаете, я рассказал о своей ориентации еще в старших классах и почти на сто процентов уверен, что после этого все стало еще хуже, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал по-прежнему ровно. Она нахмурилась.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Ну, школьные раздевалки никогда не были моим любимым местом.

Уинифред прищурилась.   
– Они тебя травили? – спросила она. – Другие парни? Обзывали?

Стив горько рассмеялся.   
– Хорошо бы, если бы только обзывали. Скажем так, в старших классах я дрался гораздо чаще, чем сейчас.

Уинифред, казалось, была просто в ужасе.   
– Они тебя избивали? И хоть кто-то пытался что-то с этим сделать?

Стив вспомнил, как однажды Гилмор Ходж с приятелями засунули его в шкафчик, как они попытались запереть дверь, и он сражался так отчаянно и шумел так громко, что их застукали взрослые. Вспомнил о полотенцах, которыми его хлестали так сильно, что оставались следы, о том, сколько раз его окунали головой в унитаз.

– Я не рассказывал учителям, – признался он. – Когда ябедничаешь, становится только хуже. – Этот урок он выучил очень рано, еще в начальной школе.

Уинифред сгребла его в объятия, словно она могла передать часть своего тепла тому юному ему.   
– Никто и никогда больше и пальцем тебя не тронет, – голосом, полным внутренней уверенности, сказала она. И это было так смешно, но почему-то у Стива перехватило дыхание.

Его мама постоянно говорила ему подобные вещи – что дразнить кого-то за ориентацию просто низко, говорила, промывая его царапины и прижимая к груди, что он храбрый и сильный и что он лучше чем все они. Лишь раз она пошла в школу, к директору, и после этого Стив, рыдая, умолял ее больше никогда так не делать.

«Ты говорила, что я сам должен уметь постоять за себя», – напомнил он ей, а она, посмотрев на него со слезами на глазах – единственный раз когда он видел ее плачущей – нежно обхватила его лицо ладонями и сказала: «Но я никогда не говорила, что ты должен справляться со всем этим в одиночку».

Когда же он сказал ей, что это делает все еще хуже, она согласилась больше не ходить в школу. Теперь же, слушая, как Уинифред говорит то же самое, он вспомнил, как держал себя в руках из последних сил по дороге домой и расклеивался, едва перешагнув порог.

– Ну, сейчас-то я в полном порядке, – сказал Стив, стараясь не думать о том, что это не совсем правда. Честно говоря, он совсем не в порядке, и в груди у него все сжималось от какой-то пустоты, которой он и имя-то смог дать совсем недавно. Одиночество.

– Ты просто молодец, – заверила она, и Стив отвел глаза и покраснел. Он понятия не имел, как на такое отвечать. Она погладила его по спине и выпустила из объятий – слава богу, еще немного, и он начал бы разваливаться на части прямо тут. Прямо сейчас он не мог представить себе ничего более унизительного, чем расплакаться в объятиях мамы Баки из-за каких-то придурков, что травили его в старших классах сто лет назад.

Откашлявшись, он сказал:   
– Вы хотите семейный портрет? Какого рода картину вам бы вообще хотелось?

– Ну, а портрет, наверное, непросто нарисовать? – спросила она.

– Да нет, – Стив пожал плечами. – Довольно просто. У всех детей примерно один тип лица, что значительно облегчит работу.

Уинифред захихикала.   
– Думаешь сжульничать и нарисовать их одинаковыми, поймала я тебя, да?

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Да, сделаю вид, что позабыл, кто есть кто, и на семейном портрете будете вы в окружении четырех дочерей.

Уинифред засмеялась еще громче, а затем достала еще один альбом. Заливаясь так, что не могла и слова сказать, она распахнула альбом на странице, с Баки в окружении сестер, со страдальческим выражением на лице – Бекка рисовала ему тени, пока Бет и Бейли красили ногти.

– Утром того дня Ребекка устроила истерику что она, в отличие от других девочек, не умеет краситься, – сказала Уинифред. – И Джеймс сказал, что ей просто нужна практика, после чего она разрыдалась еще горше, потому что ей не хотелось выглядеть уродливо, пока практикуется, так что…

Стив так смеялся, что чуть не умер. Он потряс головой.   
– Иногда Баки слишком добр.

– О, не волнуйся, не сосчитать, сколько раз Баки щекотал Бет так, что она писала в штанишки, или рассказывал Бейли, что у нее под кроватью живет приведение. А когда им было двенадцать и четырнадцать, они дрались с Беккой как кошка с собакой. – Она закатила глаза. – Джеймс просто обожал доводить ее до слез, богом клянусь.

– Вот такой он мелкий гаденыш, – сказал Стив и тут же виновато скривился из-за того, что выругался. Его мама ругалась как сапожник, но Уинифред была вроде бы совсем другой. Однако она лишь кивнула.

– Да, точно, он такой, – согласилась она. – Дразнит людей с ангельской улыбкой. И в этом тоже часть его очарования. – Она посмотрела на Стива со значением, и он снова не понял, к чему она клонит.

– Он просто замечательный, – сделал Стив, не до конца понимая, что она хочет от него услышать. Уинифред покачала головой, а затем улыбнулась.

– Ну, все, все, оставляю тебя в покое, – сказала она. – Зови, если что-то понадобится.

Стив сделал несколько предварительных набросков с разных фотографий и наполовину придумал композицию, которая, как ему казалось, могла бы понравится Уинифред. Она отпустила его домой, нагрузив печеньем и альбомами, и по дороге Стиву стало совсем грустно.

Когд все закончится, Стив будет по ней скучать, по ней и по Джорджу. Будет скучать, как их дети дергаются, когда они милуются на публике, скучать по тому, как Джейми тянет его за штанину, а Элла выдувает мыльные пузыри. Будет скучать по незамолкающей Бет, шуткам Бейли и едкому сарказму Бекки.

Он чувствовал себя немного прибитым, заходя домой. Баки лежал на диване и читал учебник по биологии. Едва заметив Стива, он вскинул голову.

– Стив! – восторженно воскликнул он. – А ты знаешь, что твоя ДНК на пятьдесят процентов такая же, как и у каждого из твоих родителей? Ну, вроде бы так тут написано. Нам завтра на лекции про это будут рассказывать, если я хоть что-то из этого пойму. Но разве ж это не круто, а?

Стив посмотрел на Баки, его светящееся от радости лицо, очки, съехавшие на кончик носа, вспомнил активную мимику Уинифред и мягко улыбнулся.

– Да, Бак, – сказал он, чувствуя, как в груди болезненно сжимается. – Думаю, это просто здорово.


	21. Глава 21

Стив по своему обыкновению просыпался очень медленно. Щекой он утыкался в ключицу Баки, руки его обнимали Стива за талию – и в этом тоже не было ничего необычного. А вот то, что Стив, едва проснувшись, обнаружил, что у него крепко стоит, обычным не было. Подобное с ним не случалось месяцами – болячки, помноженные на непрерывный прием лекарств, делали спонтанную эрекцию, без дополнительных усилий довольно редким явлением.

В некотором роде он был просто на седьмом небе от счастья. Его тело выдает нормальные реакции! Хотелось немедленно спрыгнуть с кровати и рвануть в душ, привести себя в порядок старым добрым способом. Ну, подумал Стив, старым добрым для него. У других людей, скорее всего, старый добрый способ предполагал наличие партнера, но что-то Стив не наблюдал очереди поклонников, готовых явиться по первому зову.

Основная же трудность заключалась в том, что у него стояло, и при этом он лежал, свернувшись у Баки на груди, с ногами, зажатыми между его ног. Баки пока что спал, но едва проснувшись, он наверняка почувствует, что у Стива за… проблема. Стив почувствовал, как запылали щеки. Как же стыдно. И почему подобное случилось на выходных? Могло же сегодня быть чудесное утро вторника, когда Баки обычно вставал пораньше, чтобы успеть побегать перед занятиями, а Стив едва разлеплял глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, положил ли рисунки ему в обед с вечера или забыл.

Стив принялся потихоньку выпутываться из рук Баки, отчего тот и проснулся. Ну конечно. Стив в который раз – и сейчас у него был серьезный повод! – пожелал, чтобы Баки не переходил так резко ото сна к бодрствованию.

Баки открыл глаза – никакого тебе трепетания ресниц, вот человек спит, и его глаза закрыты, потом секунда – и они уже открыты. Стив застыл и охнул. Баки секунды на три нахмурился, анализируя происходящее вокруг, а затем вскинул бровь.

– Ну, и тебя с добрым утром, – поддразнил он.

– Я… – залепетал Стив, представления не имея, как собирается заканчивать предложение.

– Молодец, Стиви, – поздравил его Баки. Стив недоуменно нахмурился.

– Что? – спросил он.

Баки добродушно рассмеялся.   
– Да ладно, что я, не понимаю? – он сочувствующе пожал плечами. – У тебя встал. – И поторопил: – Иди давай.

Стив покраснел еще сильнее, хотя думал, что уже некуда. Казалось, он чувствует, как кровь пульсирует в залитом краской лице.   
– Э… что? – голос подвел его. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел?.. – он не смог закончить предложение.

Теперь уже Баки выглядел слегка встревоженным.

– Ты же делал это раньше, да? – спросил он.

– Конечно, делал! – выпалил Стив. – Но не уверен, что у меня что-то получится, пока я знаю, что ты знаешь, чем я там занимаюсь!

Баки засмеялся. Над ним! А Стиву казалось, что смешного тут вообще ничего нет.

– Прости, – быстро сказал Баки, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Я забыл, что ты, в отличие от меня, не провел свою жизнь в полугомоэротическом окружении.

– Ты сейчас вообще про что? – спросил Стив. Может, если они продолжат говорить, у него там все спадет? Он все не мог решить, хочет ли этого. Наверное, ему бы стоило постесняться того факта, что он ждет – не дождется возможности оказаться в ванной и подрочить – только вот никакого стыда он не чувствовал.

– Раздевалки, – просто ответил Баки. – Длинные поездки на спортивные соревнования и сборы. И, блин, армия, – он махнул рукой. – Ты себе и представить не можешь. Я больше чем единожды оказывался между двумя дрочащими себе парнями.

– Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что я кого-то из них знаю, – немедленно взмолился Стив. Не хотелось ему думать о ком-то из Коммандос в таком ключе. Баки снова заржал.

– Ну, просто пытаюсь сказать тебе, что ничего такого в этом нет, – пояснил он. – Мы с тобой уже какое-то время постоянно вместе, и ничего подобного ни у кого не было. Так что… – он пожал плечами. – Мои поздравления, и давай, вперед.

Стив все еще колебался. С одной стороны – хотелось. Честно говоря, давно у него ни на что подобное не было сил, и вот он только проснулся и хочет так, что еще немного – и смерть его придет. С другой – разве не странно делать что-то такое, пока Баки в соседней комнате, знает, чем именно он занимается? Конечно, это не так ужасно, как если бы Баки смотрел, но Стив все равно не был уверен, что у него получится.

Член дернулся – вот он явно не чувствовал себя неуверенно. Теперь покраснел и Баки. Может, не так уж он и спокоен, как пытается показать. И это странно. Раньше у Стива не было друга, который мог бы сказать что-то вроде «О, отлично, у тебя стоит с утра, иди, подрочи как следует».

Но ему уже надо было что-то решить. Все станет или еще более унизительным, или он просто перепугается, и все пропадет, а кто знает, когда еще выпадет возможность кончить? Подумав так, он хмыкнул.

– Э… – начал Стив.

– Иди уже, – поторопил Баки, отползая от него. – А я пойду в гостиную и включу телек. Представь, что ты совсем один.

«Не считая того, что ты будешь знать, чем я там занимаюсь», – подумал Стив. В животе у него уже что-то подрагивало, и следить за ходом беседы было все сложнее, так что он прикусил губу и лишь сказал в ответ:   
– Ладно, – перед тем, как быстро выбраться из постели.

Все оказалось не так неловко, как он опасался: он слишком торопился поскорее раздеться, чтобы еще о чем-то переживать. Он услышал звук включенного, как и было обещано, телека, но даже знакомая заставка «Парков и зон отдыха»* не могла его отвлечь. Он включил воду и поспешил встать под душ.

Хотя Стив и волновался, что не сможет настроиться – ведь Баки знает, чем он тут занимается, – времени на все дела ему потребовалось немного, и вот он уже сжимал челюсти, стараясь не издать ни звука. Колени подгибались, ноги были как желе – и вот тут-то его и накрыло странностью происходящего.

Боги, он только что отдрочил себе в душе, всего через стену от Баки – который прекрасно об этом знал. Наверное, Баки и самому сейчас невероятно неловко. Стив решил навечно остаться в душе, чтобы ему больше никогда не пришлось смотреть Баки в глаза. С другой стороны, оставаться тут долго он не хотел – что Баки о нем подумает? Вряд ли он ждет от Стива такой уж выносливости. О господи, вот чего Стиву точно не хотелось бы, так это чтобы Баки думал о том, как долго он может!

Стив так спешил с мытьем, что стукнулся локтем о стену душевой и перевернул пузырек с шампунем себе на ноги. Он обычно покупал два в одном, шампунь и кондиционер в одном флаконе – почему бы и нет? Но Баки был совсем другим, и перенять его привычки казалось чем-то правильным – и теперь Стив расплачивался за это расплывающимся по ноге синяком в форме дорогущего флакона шампуня Баки.

Да уж, совсем не на такой «отдых» рассчитывал Стив, когда так отчаянно спешил в душ.

Выйдя из ванной, он не смог набраться храбрости и посмотреть Баки в глаза, но тот вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось.

– Ты эту серию видел? – спросил он с набитым яичницей ртом. На столе обнаружилась тарелка и для Стива. Стив глянул на экран, где Лесли билась за права пингвинов-геев, и кивнул.

– Угу, – пробормотал он, отворачиваясь, чтобы забрать свой завтрак.

Он продолжал поглядывать на Баки, пытаясь понять, что тот чувствует по поводу произошедшего: неловкость или осуждение. Баки же смеялся над сериалом, и Стив поморщился от крошек, веером разлетевшихся из его раскрытого рта. Гадость.

Яичница еще не успела остыть. Стива постепенно отпускало, потому что все вокруг, казалось, шло как обычно. Именно так они всегда и проводили утро субботы. Закончив с завтраком, они пойдут поразмяться к Тору, потом вернутся домой, и Стив будет читать для Баки, а потом они немного поспорят по поводу идеи Баки пойти в библиотеку, где в лаборатории ему почитает компьютер – и Стив в стотысячный раз будет убеждать его, что ему совсем не трудно читать для Баки, но если Баки хочет попробовать что-то еще, то он, конечно, может, на что Баки лишь отведет глаза и признается, что не хочет ничего нового, потому что из-за этого чувствует себя ужасно неуклюжим, и они опять не придут ни к какому выводу, а решат позвать друзей поиграть в приставку, и Стиву придется хотя бы раз воспользоваться ингалятором из-за всех этих дружеских тычков и непрекращающегося смеха.

И это – хорошо. Баки его не ненавидит. Вечером этого дня, который прошел именно так, как Стив и ожидал, пока они чистили зубы, Стив напряженно спросил:  
– Хочешь, я лягу в другой комнате?

Баки удивленно на него посмотрел – его рот был полон пены от пасты.  
– С чего бы? – спросил он, оставляя брызги на зеркале, которые тут же смыл.

– Ну, потому что… – Стив пожал плечами, краснея.

Баки вскинул бровь.   
– Мне ни одной причины в голову не приходит, – невозмутимо сказал он. – Ну, если только ты сам этого хочешь.

Стив посмотрел, как Баки сплевывает пасту и полощет рот, затем мысленно досчитал до трех и немного подождал – да, так и есть, Баки улыбнулся сам себе в зеркало, он всегда так делал, словно проверял зубы на предмет чистоты. Стив почувствовал, как какое-то тепло и нежность растекаются внутри просто от наблюдения за привычным вечерним ритуалом Баки. Он покачал головой и толкнул Баки локтем, чтобы тот уступил ему место перед раковиной, чтобы тоже прополоскать рот.  
– Не, – сказал он. – Останусь тут.

Баки, все еще улыбаясь, встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале, и улыбка его стала еще шире.   
– Вот и отлично.

– Отлично, – повторил за ним Стив, и они вернулись к привычной вечерней рутине.

* «Парки и зоны отдыха» – американский сериал, снятый в стиле псевдодокументалистики, рассказывает о жизни сотрудников департамента парков и зон отдыха вымышленного города Пауни, штат Индиана.

– У тебя еще одна встреча со Старком, да? – спросил Стив в четверг, как будто у него не стояло напоминалки об этом в телефоне. Баки прищурился с подозрением, но учитывая, что сам он пропустил тренировку просто чтобы спросить Стива про результаты рентгена после того, как тот ходил в больницу, крыть ему было особо нечем.

– Да, – сказал Баки. – А ты… – он резко оборвал сам себя. – В смысле, если ты… – он несколько раз с шумом выдохнул через нос. Стив вскинул брови.

– Не понимаю тебя, – отметил он. Баки скривился.

– Мне уже пора идти, – сказал он. И застыл на месте. Стив хотел спросить, можно ли ему тоже пойти. Но ему не хотелось давить на Баки, не хотелось вынуждать его, как пришлось сделать в прошлый раз, и он не был уверен, что Баки хочет, чтобы он пошел с ним.

– Проводить тебя до метро? – предложил Стив.

– О, – сказал Баки, затем закрыл рот и поджал губы. Мгновение Стив колебался, но потом решил, что храбрость города берет. И Баки не сказал нет. Так что Стив зашнуровал ботинки и громко сказал:  
– Ну, пошли.

Они молча дошли до остановки, всего раз соприкоснувшись рукавами. Стив снова и снова открывал рот, но он не знал, что сказать, поэтому так ничего и не произнес. Когда они дошли до станции, он вымученно улыбнулся Баки.

– Ну, хорошо тебе… – в горле что-то перехватило. Он просто представил себе Баки в лаборатории Старка, зажмурившегося, до боли стиснувшего зубы.

– Может, ты и проехаться со мной сможешь? – осторожно предположил Баки.

– Да, – быстро согласился Стив. – Конечно.

В метро Баки был более напряжен, чем обычно – взгляд его метался по вагону, ни на чем не задерживаясь. У Стива внутри все переворачивалось от мысли, что Баки проделывал подобные поездки ежемесячно совсем один, взвинченный и испуганный.

Стив легко тронул его за бедро, привлекая внимание.

– Вечеринка у Джейми в воскресенье, да?

Баки несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем сфокусироваться на Стиве.   
– Да, – сказал он. – Ужин.

– И торт?

Вот теперь уголки рта Баки дрогнули в легкой улыбке.   
– Ага, торт. Думаешь, Джейми бы согласился на вечеринку без торта?

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Думаю, это ты бы не согласился пойти на вечеринку без торта.

Вот теперь Баки улыбался по-настоящему. Он осторожно ткнул Стива локтем.   
– А, прекрати.

Они прошли до заднего входа в Башню Старка, и Стив прикусил губу.   
– А давай я провожу тебя внутрь? – предложил он.

У Баки сделался окончательно смущенный вид.   
– Прости, я такой слабак, вынудил тебя идти сюда со мной, – пробормотал он.

– Ты не слабак! – возмутился Стив. – Что, я тоже был слабаком, когда хотел, чтобы ты остался со мной в больнице?

– Нет, – быстро ответил Баки, в голосе его звучало раздражение. Стив вскинул брови, и Баки закатил глаза. – Ладно, ладно. Пойдем тогда. Старк становится особенно невыносимым, когда я опаздываю.

– О, отлично, сторожевой песик снова с нами, – сказал Старк, едва завидев Стива. Стив чуть прищурился, но вообще-то ничего неприятного в том, что кто-то считает его защитником Баки, он не видел. – Как рука? Не отвлекает? В плане температуры, само собой, так что понятное дело, сложно не отвлечься на такую крутую штуку.

Баки тут же напрягся.   
– Так сильно больше не перегревалась.

– Но все еще слишком горячая, да? – спросил Старк, и теперь самодовольства в его голосе поубавилось. Баки кивнул.

– Не могу спать в рубашке, – признался он. – Ночью она почему-то особенно сильно нагревается. – Он чуть склонил голову на бок. – И днем иногда тоже.

Старк вскинул бровь.   
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что она все еще перегревается, и неслабо.

– Ну, да. – Баки потер шею. – Хотя и не так сильно, как раньше.

– Твои попытки защитить мое эго просто обворожительны, – отметил Старк. – Но давай-ка сфокусируемся на проблеме. Как прошла прошлая ночь? Беспокойно?

– Э… – начал Баки. – Беспокойно?

Старк пронзительно на него посмотрел.   
– Кошмары, парень.

Баки прикусил губу и отвел глаза. Потом пожал плечами, но так ничего и не ответил. Старк кивнул.   
– Ммм. У Брюса есть на этот счет одна теория.

Доктор Беннер кивнул.   
– Рука напрямую взаимодействует с мозгом, и всякий раз, как ты перегружен эмоциями, рука перегревается. Что тебя вчера так расстроило?

Баки лишь снова пожал плечами, и теперь Старк явно начал терять терпение. Он повернулся к Стиву.   
– Отлично, муженек, что его вчера днем так расстроило?

Стив поджал губы. Не его дело говорить о трудностях Баки, раз тот сам говорить об этом не хочет. Но с другой стороны, Старку же нужно знать? Ему наверняка нужна эта информация, чтобы понять, как лучше помочь Баки. Стив посмотрел на Баки и заметил, как сильно тот напрягся. Так что в ответ на вопрос Старка он лишь пожал плечами, и у того сделался по-настоящему разгневанный вид. Он открыл было рот, но Баки оборвал его.

– Все, – глухо сказал он. – Люди вокруг. Занятия в универе. Метро. Сломанный карандаш. Солнце, бьющее в глаза.

– Хочешь сказать, у тебя эмоциональные выбросы? – мягко спросил доктор Беннер.

Баки отвел глаза.   
– Да, наверное.

– Ну нет, – возразил Стив. – Не выбросы. Никакого насилия.

Баки свернул глазами.  
– Да.

– Нет, – стоял на своем Стив. – Ты ни разу никому вреда не причинил.

– Это не так, – пробормотал Баки.

– Баки… – начал было Стив.

– Почему бы тебе не спросить Сэма, как я ему вреда не причинил, а? – прошипел Баки. Стива аж качнуло. Он вроде как знал, что между Сэмом и Баки что-то произошло, но брошенная вот так, невзначай, информация просто выбила из него дух. Баки отвернулся, запустил пятерню в волосы и тяжело задышал.

– Джеймс? – позвал доктор Беннер. – А сейчас рука перегревается?

Баки быстро дернул плечом.   
– Понятия не имею.

– Можем мы проверить? – спросил доктор Беннер. Баки глубоко выдохнул и протянул руку Беннеру со Старком. У Стива аж дыхание перехватило, когда он заметил, как сильно Баки сжимает челюсти, пока они прыгали вокруг него, делая замеры.

– Температура самой руки сейчас тридцать девять и десять сотых, – услышали они голос Джарвиса. – И это поднимает температуру всего тела мистера Барнса до тридцати восьми и восьмидесяти сотых градуса.

– А когда он только вошел, температура была такой же высокой? – спросил Старк.

– Я не сканировал ранее, сэр, – ответил Джарвис. – Мистер Барнс не давал разрешения.

– Когда он в следующий раз придет, начинай сканировать сразу, – сказал Старк.

– С его разрешения, – добавил доктор Баннер.

– Ладно, – сказал Старк, словно все это не имело для него особого значения. Стив с минуту смотрел на него, пытаясь уложить в голове. Он всегда считал, что Старк тот еще засранец, со всем этим его публичным поведением, тем, как он разбрасывается деньгами на дома и машины – одним словом, ведет себя именно что как засранец. Но он сделал для Баки и других ветеранов протезы, и к тому же кто-то же запрограммировал его компьютер не сканировать Баки без разрешения.

– Можем мы уже начать наконец? – нетерпеливо спросил Баки. – Я просто хочу… – Он не закончил фразу, но было нетрудно догадаться, что ему хочется, чтобы все это закончилось поскорее.

– Конечно, у тебя же после этого горяченькое свидание не со мной, понимаю, – сказал Старк. – В любом случае, я съезжаюсь с Брюсом!

Доктор Беннер закатил глаза:   
– Господи, помоги мне. 

После чего покинул лабораторию, отговорившись тем, что ему нужно проверить эксперимент, идущий наверху. Стив подумал, что он, наверное, хочет дать Баки немного пространства. 

Баки устроился на стуле, подготовленном для него. Он не стал поворачиваться, но держал руку за спиной, и Стив подошел и взял ее в свои.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Баки.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – так же тихо ответил Стив. – Всегда, Бак.

Стив болтал всю дорогу, рассказывая еще одну историю из старших классов – на этот раз про неудачное свидание – и Баки сжимал его руку все сильнее, пока Старк снова копался в протезе. Джарвис играл что-то умиротворяюще-классическое, но Баки не выглядел особенно расслабленным.

– Ладно, – энергично сказал Старк, откладывая инструменты. – На сегодня все.

На этот раз Баки потребовалось больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя, собраться и начать отвечать на вопросы, и Стив был очень рад, что Старк терпеливо ждет, пока Баки сможет нормально разговаривать.

– Охлаждающие прокладки, что я поместил в прошлый раз, прогорели насквозь, – мрачно сказал Старк. – И это не очень хорошо.

– Простите, – пробормотал Баки. Старк закатил глаза.

– Ага, и теперь ты извиняешься, что моя техника не очень хорошо сработала, – сказал он.

– Сэр, – прервал их Джарвис. – Мисс Поттс спрашивает, можно ли ей войти.

Старк глянул на Баки и вскинул брови.   
– Как, ты не против повидать Пеппер?

– Все нормально, – кивнул Баки, и пару мгновений спустя дверь распахнулась. Стив так отвлекся на разглядывание женщины – видимо, Пеппер, с золотисто-рыжими волосами, в стильном деловом костюме, – что не сразу заметил, кто вошел вместе с ней.

– Наташа? – спросил Стив.

– Привет, парни, – ответила она – вид у нее был, пожалуй, даже смущенный.

– О, вы знаете Наташу? – спросила Пеппер. – Наташа, а я и не знала, что ты знакома с Джеймсом.

– Я пару лет знакома со Стивом, – ответила Наташа. – И познакомилась с Джеймсом, когда они поженились.

– Прошу прощения, что прервала вас, – сказала Пеппер Баки, и прозвучало это по-настоящему искренне. – Мне нужна подпись Тони под парой документов, и ждать это, к сожалению, не может. – Она недобро посмотрела на Старка. – Потому что кто-то протянул две недели, и сегодня как раз последний день.

Старк громко сказал:  
– Я занят, помогая людям, дорогая, спасая жизни, а ты хочешь чтобы я беспокоился о бумажках?

Пеппер закатила глаза. Казалось, это основная реакция, которую Старк вызывал у окружающих. Стив все еще во все глаза смотрел на Наташу, и она улыбнулась ему, криво и скованно.

– Я помощница Пеппер, – сказала она.

– Я думал, ты в техническом отделе работаешь, – обвиняюще сказал Стив.

– Она и работала, пока я не нашла ее там, – вмешалась Пеппер. – И да, Наташа, все в порядке. Лаборатория под защитой. Мы говорим окружающим, что она моя помощница, но на самом деле она телохранитель.

Стив несколько раз моргнул.   
– Телохранитель?

– Да, я получила несколько сообщений с угрозами, – сказала Пеппер, словно это было обычным делом. Старк едва заметно стиснул челюсти. – И как-то раз я шла через технический отдел и увидела, как Наташа запугивает какого-то парня.

Наташа хмыкнула.   
– Ну, я просто объясняла ему, что случился, если он еще раз меня тронет.

– Но почему ты мне не рассказала? – спросил Стив. В голосе его звучала обида, хотя он и понимал, что это просто смешно. Наташа не обязана что-то ему говорить.

– Стив, я не могла, – сказала она, склонив голову так сочувственно, что Стив почувствовал себя еще более смешным и нелепым. Что ж он ведет-то себя как большой ребенок! – Мы не хотели, чтобы люди были настороже.

– Ты подумала, что я кому-то расскажу? – на этот раз в голосе Стива звучала боль.

Наташа начала качать головой еще до того, как он успел закончить вопрос.   
– За нами следили, – сказала она. – И я не хотела, чтобы кто-то подслушал. И не хотела рисковать, на случай, если кто-то поставил мне жучков в телефон.

Теперь Стив выглядел встревоженным.   
– Но ты в безопасности?

Наташа ответила ему кривой ухмылкой.   
– Это меня не волнует.

– Наташа учит меня, как за себя постоять, – сказала Пеппер.

– И я немного удивлена, насколько отчаянно вы сражаетесь, – сказала Наташа со смехом. – Думала, вы будете немного более скованы.

– Это по-настоящему агрессивно, – признала Пеппер. – Но и очень круто.

Старк открыл было рот, что бы сказать что-то с кривой ухмылкой, но Пеппер оборвала его:   
– Тони, нет.

Он тут же повиновался, закрыл рот и секунду помолчал.   
– Хеппи едва пришел в себя после того, как ты надрала ему задницу, – сказал он.

Наташа равнодушно пожала плечами.   
– Ему не стоило меня недооценивать. – Она повернулась к Баки, который хранил молчание на протяжении всего обмена любезностями. – Старк хорошо с тобой обращается?

Баки кивнул. Казалось, он старается не встречаться с Наташей глазами. Стив легко сжал его руку, подумав, что, может, ему нужно немного поддержки. Баки нахмурился и отнял руку совсем. Стив быстро глянул на него, но Баки, казалось, теперь избегал и его взгляда.

– Нет, нет, нет, – сказал Старк, вскидывая обе руки. – И не пихай мне эту кипу!

– Тони, – строго сказала Пеппер. – Просто возьми папку и подпиши документы.

Старк громко застонал и сделал, как она сказала, все время недовольно качая головой.

– Спасибо, – сказала она царственно и поцеловала его в щеку. – Приятно было повидаться, Джеймс. И Стив, было приятно познакомиться. Простите, я не зашла раньше, чтобы представиться по всем правилам.

– О, не страшно, – сказал Стив после неуютной паузы, в которую все ждали, что ответит Баки. – Было приятно познакомиться, мэм.

– Мэм? – перепросила Пеппер. – Тони, где ты нашел таких хорошо воспитанных мальчиков, и как им удалось сохранить манеры в твоем обществе? Джеймс тоже всегда очень вежлив.

Баки в этот момент особой вежливости, однако, не проявлял. Может, он просто расстроился из-за того, что с его рукой не все в порядке, подумал Стив.

– Все, все. Оставлю вас в покое, —сказала Пеппер. – Теперь, когда Тони наконец подписал документы, мне надо немного поработать над нашим новым благотворительным проектом.

– Так вот что это было, – пробормотал Старк. Наташа вопросительно вскинула бровь, глазами показав Стиву на Баки. Стив пожал плечами. Наташа пошевелила пальцами, изображая прощание и вышла вслед за Пеппер.

– Ладно, еще поболтаем или ты все? – спросил Старк.

– А о чем тут еще говорить? – спросил Баки.

– Мне казалось, у нас еще пара моментов необсужденных по поводу операции.

– Неа, – ответил Баки и покачал головой. – Не сегодня.

Старк поджал губы.   
– Рано или поздно все равно придется, сам понимаешь. Подписать кое-какие бумаги и обсудить пару моментов.

– Конечно, – согласился Баки. – Но не сейчас.

– Может быть, выделить под это день, когда вы не будете работать над его рукой? – предложил Стив. Затем он вздрогнул, подумав, что, может быть, Баки не хотелось бы, чтобы он вот так вот высказывался за него. Баки, однако, ничего не сказал, и Старк просто пожал плечами.

– Ну давайте, – сказал он. – Через две недели. Похоже, до операции мне придется менять охлаждающую прокладку каждые две недели. Или пока твой психиатр не научит тебя держать себя в руках. Может, тебе с Брюсом поговорить про дыхательные техники и всякое такое? Ты знаешь, у него тоже есть… трудности.

– До свидания, Старк. – твердо сказал Баки. – Спасибо за все.

Старк простер руки к Стиву, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Ничего такого, что он мог бы тут сделать, и точно не сейчас. Он вышел вслед за Баки, и даже по его спине было видно, как Баки напряжен и расстроен, так что Стив решил повременить с вопросами, которые жгли язык. Не сейчас. Он мог подождать.

День рождения Джейми оказался именно тем, что было нужно: Джордж и Уинифред устроили шикарный ужин для всех, а Бекки принесла шоколадный торт с печеньем Орейос, раскрошенным в «грязь», и фигуркой грузовика поверх. Джейми минут пять стоял, открыв рот и уставившись на это великолепие, а потом еще столько же Бекка убеждала его, что грязь на самом деле не настоящая и что она и правда разрешит ему ее съесть.

– О, Стив, – сказала Бекка, едва успев перехватить Джейми, собравшегося запустить в торт обе ладошки – теперь, когда он убедился что это съедобно. – И тут нет ничего молочного.

– Спасибо, – сказал Стив. Он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, как семейство Баки беспокоится о нем. Это же день рождения Джейми, и его пожелания должны стоять во главе угла. Однако Стив немного расслабился, увидев, как Джейми зарывается лицом в огромный кусок торта, позабыв про вилку и явно не собираясь жаловаться на вкус.

– Папочка! – радостно верещал Джейми. – Грязь из печенья!

Марк, сидевший рядом со Стивом, рассмеялся.   
– Да, приятель. Но только эта грязь, хорошо? Не любая другая.

– Грязь из печенья, – очень серьезно повторил Джейми. – Стив ест грязь из печенья?

– Я взял немного, – сказал Стив, показывая тарелку. Джейми кивнул.

– Элла ест грязь из печенья? – спросил он.

– Ты хочешь поделиться с Эллой? – спросил Баки. Джейми величественно кивнул.

– Торт.

– Делиться – это правильно, – похвалила его Уинифред, протягивая кусок Марку, на коленях которого сидела Элла. Она захихикала и тут же погрузила кулачки в торт. Джейми радостно рассмеялся.

– Элла, вилка! – сказал он очень лицемерно. Шоколад покрывал все его лицо и руки, и Бекка пыталась поймать его, чтобы умыть.

– Какой счастливый именинник! – высказался Джордж и нащелкал еще фотографий.

Сначала Джейми, казалось, не понял смысла в открывании подарков, не понял, почему они хотят, чтобы он срывал бумагу, но с основной идеей разобрался довольно быстро. Главная трудность заключалась в том, что, открыв подарок, он тут же хотел играть с содержимым вместо того, чтобы открывать следующий.

– Ну давай, Джейми, – позвала Бет. – Открой вот этот! – Он проигнорировал ее, рыча, как грузовик и перегоняя огромную машину через ноги Эллы.

– Значит, зря я потратила двадцать баксов на подарок? – спросила Бейли. Баки фыркнул.

Стив тащил стопку тарелок на кухню, когда его нагнала Бейли.

– Стив? – позвала она, и в голосе ее явно сквозила неуверенность. Он повернулся к ней, показывая, что готов внимательно слушать. Он беспокоился за нее после той неудачной вечеринки и знал, что Баки тоже.

– Что случилось? – спросил он.

– Э… – она переступила с ноги на ногу, точно как Баки, когда нервничал. – Ты не будешь возражать… в смысле, не будешь против, если я покажу пару твоих рисунков моему учителю по рисованию?

– Ты взяла классы по рисованию? – Стив понятия об этом не имел. Она едва заметно покраснела.

– Да, тебе это, наверное, кажется дурью, – быстро сказала она. – Я взяла базовый класс. А ты – настоящий художник.

– Ну, я же не проснулся однажды, все умея, – напомнил он. – Потребовалось много лет практики. Так что ничего дурацкого я в этом не вижу. Наоборот, это просто здорово, Бейли!

Она пожала плечами, а затем потерла шею.   
– Ну, и нам надо было принести какой-то образец современно творчества, который нас восхитил. Вот я и хотела убедиться, что ты не будешь против, если я отнесу твои работы.

Стиву потребовалось время, чтобы это переварить. Она восхищается им? Или его работами, что несколько получше.   
– Да, – сказал он, все еще немного обалдевший. – Конечно. Спасибо! Хочешь, я подготовлю портфолио или что-то в этом роде?

Она лишь махнула рукой.   
– Я просто отнесу пару рисунков из тех, что ты кладешь Баки в обед, этого вполне хватит.

– Ох, но у меня их больше нет, – сказал он виновато. – В смысле, я отдал их Баки.

Она как-то странно на него посмотрела.   
– Да, – медленно сказала она. – Значит, я просто заберу у него.

Баки хранит его рисунки, дошло вдруг до Стива. Она возьмет их у брата, потому что он все еще хранит их. Стив почувствовал, как щеки немедленно залило краской. Баки хранит его рисунки. Хранит его глупые маленькие зарисовки про выдуманного супергероя.

– Конечно, – наконец смог выговорить он. – Да, я не против.

Все, что она еще собиралась ему сказать, потонуло в вопле Джейми, ворвавшегося на кухню голым, но с трусами на голове, распевающего во всю глотку «С днем варенья меня! С днем варенья меня»!

Баки прибежал вслед за ним, хохоча:   
– Иди сюда, мелкий негодник, и надень трусы как следует!

За ними поспешала Уинифред с камерой, успевшая заснять всю сцену, а кинув быстрый взгляд в гостиную, Стив понял, что Марк с Бекки лишь пожимают плечами и нисколько не обеспокоены происходящим.

Позже, уже дома, Стива накрыло еще одной волной сожалений, что этого всего в его жизни тоже скоро не будет. Никаких семейных ужинов. Его не позовут на третий день рождения Джейми. Его не будет на двадцать первом дне рождения Бейли, на тридцатилетней годовщине свадьбы Уинифред с Джорджем или выпускном Бет. Наверное, он так и не услышит, как заговорит Элла.

– И что у нас с лицом? – спросил Баки. – Неужто Бекка обманула, и в торте было что-то молочное?

Стив покачал головой.   
– Нет, все хорошо.

Баки секунду разглядывал его.   
– Скучаешь по маме? – осторожно спросил он.

– Ну, наверное, – признался Стив. – Я вроде как всегда по ней скучаю. Просто… – он пожал плечами. – Вроде как фоном. Но правда. Я в порядке. – Было видно, что эти объяснения Баки совсем не удовлетворили, и Стив сменил тему: – Ты что, хранишь рисунки, которые я кладу тебе в обед?

У Баки даже уши покраснели, но он лишь пожал плечами.   
– Конечно, храню. Их, знаешь ли, мой лучший друг рисует.

С минуту Стив не мог найти слов.   
– Я твой лучший друг? – спросил он едва слышно. За всю свою жизнь он ни единого раза не слышал, чтобы кто-то так его называл. Баки удивленно смотрел на него.

– Ну да, – сказал он. Потом ему явно стало неловко. – Ну, в смысле, я знаю, что у тебя есть Сэм и Наташа, и я даже не пытаюсь…

– Ты тоже мой лучший друг, – перебил его Стив. – Однозначно.

Баки чуть наклонил голову и улыбнулся так, что Стив почувствовал, как в груди его что-то раздувается, подобно воздушному шару, становится все больше и больше.

– Отлично, – пробормотал Баки. Какое-то время им обоим явно было не по себе, а Стив еще и пытался справиться с эмоциями, захлестнувшими его. Это было… никто не говорил подобного. Никто в школе даже под страхом смерти не назвал бы Стива Роджерса своим лучшим другом.

– Кроме того, – сказал Баки, – когда ты станешь знаменитым, я продам их через интернет за миллион долларов.

Стив фыркнул от смеха.   
– Ага, конечно, – скептически согласился он.

Баки кивнул.   
– Ты прав, – сказал он. – Я не стану их продавать.

 

Стоял ранний октябрь, когда Стиву в голову пришла блестящая идея. Как-то после обеда он пришел в магазин, потому что Джордж попросил его украсить витрину рисунками ко Дню всех святых, что Стив и сделал, постаравшись как следует окружить мебель тыквами и привидениями.

– Стив, это просто потрясающе, – сказал Джордж. – Не могу поверить, что ты это всего лишь за час нарисовал. Сколько с меня?

– О, не надо ничего, – ответил Стив. Джордж посмотрел на него.

– Нет, нет и нет, – сказал он. – Это просто произведение искусства, Стив – не могу принять это просто так. И ты тоже не должен делать людям такие подарки. Это же твой источник доходов!

– Да, но вы же… – Стив пожал плечами. – Отец моего мужа, – закончил он преувеличенно насмешливо.

Джордж, однако, серьезно кивнул.

– Так и есть, – сказал он. – Но тем не менее. Это деловая договоренность, а не семейная, так что я должен тебе заплатить.

– Да вы и так мне платите больше, чем должны, – тихо ответил Стив. – Лишь за то, что… ну вы знаете.

С минуту Джордж просто смотрел на него, прищурившись и явно о чем-то размышляя.   
– Думаешь, мы платим тебе слишком много за нашу договоренность? – наконец спросил он.

Стив отвел глаза, ощущая смятение.   
– Ну, думаю, я так себя чувствую… в смысле, я же ничего такого для вас не делаю. И это для меня тут сплошные плюсы.

– Для тебя? – переспросил Джордж, и в голосе его звучало удивление.

– Ну да, – продолжил Стив, изумившись, как сам Джордж этого не видит. – Квартира, прежде всего. И вся эта замечательная мебель из вашего магазина. И ваша семья, где все так… так милы со мной. И мне не нужны никакие деньги за то, чтобы проводить время с Баки.

Когда он закончил, Джордж все еще смотрел на него так, что Стив густо покраснел. Наверное, он только что лишил себя единственного приличного и стабильного дохода, что случился в его жизни. Но все это было неправильно, они не должны были платить ему и делать для него столько добра тоже.

– Стив, – мягко начал Джордж. – Я не видел Джеймса таким счастливым и расслабленным с тех пор, как он был призван в армию.

Стив уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Частично эта новость ужасно расстроила его, потому что с его точки зрения Баки не выглядел ни особо счастливым, ни уж точно расслабленным, так что мысль, что сейчас – это его счастливое состояние, была немного болезненной. Но основным его настроением было изумление. Неужели Джордж думает, что в этом есть его, Стива, заслуга? И, словно услышав его мысли, Джордж добавил:

– И да, как минимум частично это благодаря тебе. Я бы сказал. что это в основном благодаря тебе, по правде говоря. Ты так сильно ему помогаешь. И нет, не думаю, что мы слишком много тебе платим.

Стив ушел чуть позже, чувствуя себя совершенно ошеломленным. Он помогает Баки? Да, конечно, теперь он держал его за руку на приемах у Старка и помогал уснуть после того, как Баки просыпался от кошмаров по ночам, гладя по спине, и помогал с чтением для литературных классов, но ничто из этого не казалось особо важным. Ну, может быть, помощь после кошмаров. И, наверное, то, что Стив ходил с Баки к Старку, тоже было важно.

Стив не мог в это поверить. Он помогал Баки, да. Но все это время ему казалось, что Баки делает для него гораздо больше. Но оказалось, что от него действительно была польза.

И вот тогда-то Стиву в голову и пришла идея. Идея с большой буквы, думал он. Зачем им разводиться через год? Столько разговоров о налоговых преимуществах для женатых пар... И они тоже могут найти в этом что-то полезное.

Так почему бы им просто не остаться в браке? Все советуют если и вступать в брак, то с лучшим другом. И да, само собой, это не про их случай, но тем не менее. Но, наверное, однажды Баки найдет кого-то, кого по-настоящему полюбит, ну, в романтическом смысле, и что тогда?

В самом начале их договоренности Стив сказал Баки, что не имеет значения, если Баки начнет встречаться с кем-то еще, пока они женаты. Теперь же он почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжалось от этой мысли. Видимо, больше это не было правдой. Не хотелось ему, чтобы кто-то пришел и украл у него Баки, только не теперь, когда Стив нашел себе настоящего лучшего друга.

Тем не менее. Могут же они побыть в браке хотя бы до тех пор, пока этого не произойдет? Может, через несколько лет они и так устанут друг от друга. Ну, или как минимум Баки от него устанет.

Прямо сейчас идея казалась просто восхитительной. Стив сиял всю дорогу до дома, из-за чего пожилая женщина в метро смотрела на него не отводя глаз.

– Решил и дальше оставаться в браке с мужем, – сказал он ей.

– Молодец, – одобрительно кивнула она. – Вы, молодежь, слишком легко относитесь к институту семьи.

Он решил не портить ей настроение обстоятельствами своего брака.

Когда Стив зашел домой, Баки был в душе, но, видимо, он только что туда ушел, так как телефон его лежал на столике, и экран светился незакрытым чатом. Стив не собирался подглядывать. Но взгляд сам собой выхватил переписку с Беккой и слова сами собой сложились во фразы. Он не видел, что спрашивает Бекка, но видел ответ Баки.

«Нет».

«Почему нет?» – писала Бекка.

«Есть кое-кто еще. Он просто ждет, пока все закончится. Он хороший парень».

Стиву показалось, что сердце его остановится прямо сейчас. О. У Баки уже кто-то есть. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив переживал по этому поводу, и решил дождаться, пока их год вместе закончится, и тогда он избавится от всего этого и будет счастлив.

Больше в переписке ничего не было – Бекка ничего не сказала по поводу признания. Наверное, она в любом случае уже была в курсе. Стив подумал, кем мог быть этот парень. Кто-то из класса Баки? Скорее всего; если бы это был кто-то, кого Баки встретил раньше, чем познакомился со Стивом, он бы предложил ему этот фальшивый брак, а не Стиву.

Когда Баки, насвистывая, вышел из душа, Стив уже накрутил себя до отвратительного настроения. И с чего бы Баки вообще ждать до конца года? Стив же сказал ему, что он может не беспокоиться. Почему бы Баки просто не свалить в голубую даль вместе с этим хорошим парнем?

А может, они это уже сделали? Может, именно этим и объясняются странные отлучки Баки. Может, в этом и есть настоящая причина его хорошего настроения, а вовсе не в Стиве.

– Привет, – поздоровался Баки.

– А, привет, – ответил Стив и даже сам услышал, как странно звучит его голос. Не нужна была ему жалость от Баки. Если он хочет быть с кем-то еще, Стив не собирается его удерживать. – Как занятия?

Баки пожал плечами.   
– На следующей неделе тест по биологии, так что сегодня в основном повторяли. Хотя это неплохо, потому что оказалась, что я кучу всего неправильно записал.

– Отлично, – словно робот, ответил Стив.

– Хочешь, что-нибудь закажем на дом? – спросил Баки. – Или могу запечь ту курицу с медом и горчицей, что тебе в прошлый раз понравилась.

– Как сам хочешь, – сказал Стив, уставившись в экран телевизора. Он понятия не имел, что там показывают.

– Все хорошо? – спросил Баки, и морщина пролегла между его бровей.

– Я в порядке, – ответил Стив. И после недолгого молчания небрежно спросил: – В классе есть кто-то, кто тебе нравится?

– Конечно, – ответил Баки, доставая курицу из морозилки. – Ты видел этих ребят из класса по английскому, они, на самом деле, не такие плохие, когда трезвые. И в классе по биологии есть один очень классный парень, мы иногда вместе занимаемся. Ему что-то около сорока, и у него жена и четверо детей. Думаю, это очень круто, что он решил вернуться и доучиться, как считаешь?

– Я имел в виду, кто-то, кто тебе нравится по-другому, – объяснил Стив. – Ну, знаешь, с кем бы ты был не против пойти на свидание.

Стив видел отражение Баки в экране телевизора. На секунду он замер спиной к Стиву и гостиной.

– О, – сказал Баки. – Э, нет.

Это была ложь, Стив явно это слышал, и внезапно это разозлило его. Почему Баки ему врет? Он назвал Стива своим лучшим другом всего две недели назад, и теперь врет ему?

– Да ладно? – спросил Стив. – Что, прямо никого симпатичного?

– Не знаю, – ответил Баки. – Они все какие-то мелкие.

– Ну, они не могут быть моложе восемнадцати, – возразил Стив. – Должен же быть хотя бы кто-то.

– Нет, вообще нет. – ответил Баки. Судя по голосу, он начал закипать. Отлично. Стив как раз был в подходящем настроении.

– И ты ждешь, что я поверю, будто ты не присмотрел ни одного симпатичного человека? – спросил Стив, оборачиваясь к Баки, чтобы посмотреть на него – точнее, на его спину, потому что Баки так и не повернулся к нему лицом – скептически.

– Я не хочу об этом говорить, – сказал Баки напряженным голосом и вернулся к утрамбовке курицы в форму.

– Да ладно тебе, Бак, – Стив постарался, чтобы это выглядело как поддразнивание. – Кому рассказывать про симпатичных мальчиков, как не мужу?

Плечи Баки напряглись еще сильнее, и что-то в голове Стива закричало – заткнись, сейчас же, прекрати вести себя как засранец, просто перестань!

– Стив, – в голосе Баки звучало предупреждение.

– Ну почему ты не можешь просто мне сказать? – давил Стив, теперь уже даже не пытаясь убрать раздражение из голоса. – Что в этом такого?

– Я же сказал, что не хочу…

– Да что, блин, в этом такого-то? – повторил Стив, и теперь голос его просто сочился ядом. Его рассудочная часть вопила. Почему он так себя ведет? Он и сам не понимал, почему так разозлился.

Баки с грохотом плюхнул форму на плиту, так, что Стив подпрыгнул. Куриные грудки разлетелись по кухне, частично приземлившись на пол. Баки резко развернулся, и Стив увидел, что он в ярости.

– Какого хрена? – отрывисто спросил он. – Да что с тобой не так? Я сказал, что не хочу об этом говорить, понятно? Но нет, Стив Роджерс будет делать то, что ему хочется, и клал он на остальных, кто не хочет. Будешь давить и давить, да? А я не хочу об этом говорить – и не буду.

У Стива перехватило дыхание, главным образом потому что он знал, что неправ, и чувство это было невыносимое.   
– Ну почему нет? Почему ты так себя ведешь? Ты… ведешь себя как ненормальный!

Баки дернулся. Сердце Стива, казалось, ухнуло в пол. Он поверить не мог, что сказал это. Ради всего святого, он не мог выдать такое Баки. Только не ему. Внезапно Стиву стало нехорошо.

– Ну да, – делано равнодушно сказал Баки. – Сам такой. – Он вышел из кухни и, ввалившись в комнату, с грохотом захлопнул дверь.

Стив сидел в гостиной, закадровый смех из какого-то сериала, что шел по телеку, словно издевался над ним. Через несколько минут он смог встать и выключить телевизор. Куски курицы так и валялись на полу, так что он собрал их, побросал в раковину, а затем ушел в свою комнату.

Стив лежал без сна, уставившись в потолок. Спать он не мог, как не мог перестать снова и снова прокручивать в голове произошедшее. Он хотел драки. Он хотел выбесить Баки, потому что сам сходил с ума от злости. Но у него не было никаких прав на эту злость. А потом он назвал Баки ненормальным.

Он перевернулся на бок, глаза жгло от злых слез. Как из всех возможных оскорблений он ухитрился выбрать именно то, что ударит сильнее всего? В груди словно все застыло. Он же знал, как Баки переживал по поводу собственной нормальности. И Баки верил ему. А Стив назвал его ненормальным. Он представить не мог, что тот теперь чувствует.

Было два часа ночи, когда он услышал, как ворочается Баки – тот был от Стива всего лишь через стену. Он лежал напряженный, размышляя, не пойти ли к Баки. Но, наверное, тот не захочет его сейчас видеть. Стив-то уж точно не заслуживает, чтобы Баки грел его. Он заслуживает лежать в этой чужой постели, что ощущалась так странно, на жестких простынями, с ледяными пятками.

Но затем он услышал, как Баки скулит – и сорвался с кровати раньше, чем успел сообразить, что делать. Баки, конечно, его ненавидит, это понятно, но Стив не оставит его страдать от кошмаров в одиночку. Он выдохнул с облегчением, обнаружив, что дверь не заперта.

– Баки, – позвал он, стоя на пороге и не решаясь подойти ближе. – Баки, проснись.

Баки резко открыл глаза, грудь его тяжело вздымалась. Секунду он смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами на Стива и загнанно дышал, а затем вздрогнул.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Стив.

Баки отвернулся, и Стив знал, что заслужил это, но тем не менее, в животе все болезненно сжалось.

– Прости меня, – быстро сказал Стив. – Ты не ненормальный. Ясно? Бак, я хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Можешь ненавидеть меня, но пожалуйста, не беспокойся об этом, ладно?

С минуту Баки молчал, и Стив склонил голову на грудь. Он совсем уже было собрался уходить, когда Баки наконец ответил:   
– Я не ненавижу тебя, Стив. – Голос его звучал так устало, что Стиву снова стало невыносимо стыдно.

– Прости, я вел себя как засранец.

Баки фыркнул.   
– Так и было. И не в хорошем смысле этого слова, не как обычно.

– У меня было дурацкое настроение, – сказал Стив, и это не было неправдой. Но он не мог признаться Баки, что прочитал их с Беккой переписку. – Баки, я чувствую себя таким виноватым.

– Ладно, что уж там, – сказал Баки. Он приподнял край одеяла. – Ты идешь уже или как?

Стив не стал спрашивать, уверен ли Баки, хватит на сегодня дурацких вопросов. Он поспешил в кровать. Баки свернулся, прижавшись спиной к груди Стива, и пробормотал:  
– Но сегодня ты меня обнимаешь.

Стив тихо рассмеялся, обхватив Баки за талию.   
– Хорошо, – прошептал он, слушая, как выравнивается дыхание Баки. – Все, что пожелаешь, Бак.


	22. Глава 22

Баки, казалось, довольно быстро забыл о происшествии, но Стив никак не мог перестать думать об этом, и всякий раз, когда что-то из сказанного вчера всплывало в голове, у него неприятно сводило живот. Хотелось извиниться, но Баки снова и снова останавливал его.

– Я понял, – сказал Баки. – Тебе очень жаль. Перестань, а?

– Но я не могу перестать! – ответил Стив раздраженно. – Это было настолько за гранью, что и грани уже никакой нет!

– Значит, ты беспокоишься, что задел мои чувства, да? – спросил Баки. – А раз за разом вороша все это, думаешь, ты их не задеваешь?

Что возразить на это, Стив так и не придумал. Но ему все равно хотелось как-то загладить свою вину перед Баки. Он не знал, как, и потому делал разное по мелочи: готовил ужины до прихода Баки из университета и стирал грязную одежду по мере накопления.

Баки, по мнению Стива, был просто одержим чистотой одежды, но с другой стороны, Стив понимал, что может быть пристрастен, потому что сам он всю жизнь жалел денег на прачечную и привык считать вещи «вроде как чистыми» как можно дольше. Не то чтобы они об этом много спорили, но точки зрения на стирку у них явно были разные, и Стив подумал – вдруг это поможет.

– Ты белье постирал? – спросил Баки как-то раз, вернувшись после обеда домой и застав Стива за раскладыванием носков так, как это нравилось Баки, а не как обычно, скручивая в комок. Стив знал, что вид у него виноватый, а Баки состроил преувеличенно серьезное лицо. – Знаешь, Стив, я тут подумал – да, ты ужасно ранил меня своими словами. Давай, извиняйся подольше.

Стив скомкал носки и швырнул их Баки в голову.

Тем не менее, когда однажды утром Стив заметил пакет с обедом, забытый Баки на кухонном столе, он не рванул немедленно относить. Он же не какая-то карикатурная женушка из пятидесятых, что проводит дни в праздности и радуется любой возможности угодить мужу.

С другой стороны, он знал, что покупать что-то в кафетерии Баки не пойдет. Для этого надо было пересечь очень оживленную часть студенческого городка, потом постоять в очереди, а потом еще и что-то заказать. А Баки иногда после утренних занятий и со Стивом-то с трудом разговаривал, да и то лишь после часа, проведенного дома в тишине. Он точно не сможет сделать заказ в кафе. Так и останется голодным.

Эта мысль дергала Стива изнутри все утро. Он знал, как сложно Баки быть голодным. Он тратил все силы просто на то, чтобы пережить день, и кроме того, голод напоминал ему о времени, проведенном в плену.. Пока в животе бурчит, он не сможет нормально заниматься.

Кроме того, если бы это был какой-то другой его друг, Стив бы и размышлять не стал – просто отнес бы обед. Он носил еду Сэму. У него было время, он хорошо себя чувствовал. 

Вот так и вышло, что Стив и оказался напротив двери в кабинет английского – прислонившись к стене, он ждал Баки.

Он услышал, как внутри класса загудел и зашевелился народ. Это означало, что студенты собираются и скоро выйдут. Стиву почему-то казалось, что Баки будет или самым первым, или самым последним. Он бы точно не хотел оказаться в потоке людей, спешащих на выход.

Так и вышло – студенты рванули из двери, но Баки среди них не было. Ничего, Стив готов был ждать – но тут он заметил знакомого, одного из тех парней, что были на вечеринке. Как же его звали? Стив никак не мог вспомнить. Грэг? И с ним были те же две девушки.

– О, ты же муж Баки, да? – спросил парень. – А мы на вечеринке встречались. Я Чад.

– Точно, Чад, – сказал Стив, пытаясь сделать вид, что он это и сам помнил. Зато имена девушек всплыли в памяти сами по себе. – Лейси и Анита, верно?

– Ого, вот это память, – восхитилась Лейси. Стив почувствовал, что уже устал от этого разговора. Чад обернулся через плечо в класс.

– Эй, Баки! – позвал он.

– Нет, не торопи его, это… – начал было Стив.

– Тут тебя муж ждет!

Стив тут же почувствовал себя полным дураком. Ну что ему стоило подождать снаружи на лавке – или написать Баки сообщение? Зачем он ждал его под классом, как какой-то щенок?

Баки тут же вышел, лицо было встревоженное.  
– Стив? Что ты тут делаешь? Что-то случилось?

– Нет, – тут же успокоил его Стив и показал пакет с едой. – Ты обед забыл, – почти застенчиво добавил он.

– О господи, – застонала Лейси. – Это просто восхитительно.

– О, – сказал Баки и покраснел. До Стива вдруг дошло, что, наверное, Баки не хотелось бы лишних напоминаний о его проблемах с памятью, да еще и перед одногруппниками. Но это же нормально – забывать что-то, подумал Стив. Баки чересчур сильно обо всем этом беспокоится, хотя остальным и дела нет. – Спасибо, – добавил Баки, а потом улыбнулся и поцеловал Стива в щеку.

Стив увидел как Анита закатила глаза, и, не удержавшись, самодовольно усмехнулся. Не то чтобы ему обычного много перепадало внимания подобного рода, и она может таращиться сколько пожелает, но с Баки ей точно ничего не светит. Да, это было мелко и по-детски, но Стив подумал, что пока он держит эти мысли при себе, в них нет ничего плохого.

Баки забрал пакет у Стива и тут же заглянул внутрь. Потом, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Стива.  
– А где мой комикс? – спросил он.

Стив рассмеялся.  
– Да ладно? 

Баки вскинул брови.

– Да, – упрямо ответил он. – Я жду не дождусь, когда уже Капитан Америка съездит Гитлеру в челюсть.

Стив хмыкнул, застенчиво отводя глаза. Его все еще неимоверно изумляло, как сильно Баки нравился его комикс.  
– Все там, на салфетке.

– Ты ему каждый день комикс рисуешь? – спросила Лейси, и голос ее звучал так, словно она прямо сейчас расплачется. – Это самое милое, что я видела в жизни!

– Вы, парни, для меня просто образец для подражания, к чему стремиться в отношениях, – согласился Чад. – Ну, вы понимаете. С девчонкой.

– Хм, спасибо, – смущенно ответил Стив. Он приобнял Баки за талию, потому что в данной ситуации это вроде как было ожидаемо. – Мы и правда счастливы вместе.

По правде говоря, он понятия не имел, как принято отвечать в таких ситуациях.

Баки весело фыркнул Стиву в волосы.  
– Ох, так счастливы, – повторил он с таким серьезным видом, что это не могло быть ничем иным, как завуалированным поддразниванием – и Стив ткнул его локтем.

– Мне надо идти на следующую пару, – сказала Анита. – Баки, я тебе тогда свои записи по почте сброшу, хорошо?

– Спасибо, – рассеянно поблагодарил ее Баки, притираясь носом к уху Стива. Улыбнувшись ей в спину, Стив отругал себя за то, что злорадствует в адрес восемнадцатилетней девчонки. Как-то это не особенно честно.

– Ага, нам тоже пора бежать, – сказал Чад. – Классно было снова увидеть тебя, Стив.

– Пока, – сказала Лейси.

Стив вместе с Баки тоже вышли из здания. Баки все еще обнимал Стива за плечи, и рука его давила приятной, знакомой тяжестью. 

– Можешь задержаться и поесть со мной? – спросил Баки, ухмыльнувшись, и Стив почти против воли вернул улыбку. Просто невозможно не улыбаться Баки в ответ. Стив вспомнил, как Уинифред рассказывала, что улыбка помогала Баки выбираться из почти любых неприятностей. И теперь он в этом нисколько не сомневался.

– О, да я даже не знаю, – ответил Стив. – В смысле, я позавтракал всего пару часов назад.

– Ну, если не хочешь, то не надо, – пожал плечами Баки и убрал руку. Стиву отчаянно захотелось нырнуть обратно в теплое объятие. Баки, наверное, подумал, что Стив не хочешь побыть с ним подольше.

– Я могу остаться, – сказал он. – Никуда не спешу.

– Уверен? – спросил Баки, теперь уже без улыбки. – В смысле, я обычно встречаюсь в это время с Бейли, ловлю ее перед следующим классом, так что не думай, будто мне нужна твоя опека.

Стив едва заметно вздохнул, чувствуя, как сердце болезненно сжалось. И это тоже его вина. Он заставил Баки думать, что рядом только потому, что должен заботиться. Он единственный виноват в том, что дружеская атмосфера ушла без следа. Но он понятия не имел, как сказать «я что угодно готов сделать за крохи твоего внимания», чтобы это не звучало настолько отчаянно, насколько… насколько оно и было на самом деле.

– Баки, – начал он уверенным тоном, – ты мой лучший друг. – Было невероятно здорово говорить подобное без опасения, что сам Баки так не думает. Хотя, может, он уже так и не думает. Не после тех слов. Стив упорно продолжил: – Я люблю проводить с тобой время, ясно?

Угол рта Баки медленно пополз вверх.  
– Ясно, – тихо ответил он. – Но нам придется выслушивать жалобы Бейли на профессора по тригонометрии. Не говори потом, что я не предупреждал.

Стив драматично закатил глаза.  
– Думаю, это я переживу.

Баки рассмеялся и повел его к одной из скамеек в сквере. Они устроились, Баки тут же вытащил салфетку из пакета и, ухмыльнувшись, углубился в изучение. Дочитав, он застонал.  
– Все еще не врезал! – возмутился он.

– Но это же в самом конце будет! – напомнил Стив. – Мне бы пока придумать, чем середину заполнить.

– Ладно, ладно, – пробормотал Баки. Он посмотрел на Стива сквозь ресницы. – Э… Стив. Спасибо. За… то, что принес мне это все.

Стив пожал плечами и отвел глаза. Ему стало немного неловко. Наверняка же Бейли бы чем-то с Баки поделилась. И его порыв примчаться к Баки с обедом внезапно показался каким-то… чрезмерным. Это была та часть его натуры, что вечно стремилась геройствовать и никогда не могла вовремя остановиться.

– Стив! – воскликнула Бейли, едва завидев его. Баки тут же обнял Стива за плечи, и Бейли заулыбалась. – Привет!

– О, и тебе привет, – саркастично сказал Баки. – Не ошибусь, если скажу, что тебе и дела нет, что я тоже тут?

– Ну, тебя-то я каждый день вижу. – Она повернулась к Стиву. – Хочешь, расскажу, что мой преподаватель по рисованию сказал про твой комикс?

У Стива внутри все сжалось. Ну правда же, ему это все не важно. Он же больше не в школе. Ему не стоит беспокоиться о том, что какой-то препод скажет про его работу. Ему не придется смотреть на портрет матери и чувствовать, как в ее глазах отражаются эти «банально» и «скучно».

Баки посильнее вжался плечом в Стива, и тот охнул.  
– Да, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал легко и непринужденно.

– Ему очень понравилось, – засияла Бейли, доставая слегка помявшийся бутерброд из рюкзака. – Сказал, что у тебя просто потрясающее внимание к деталям в движении.

– О, – выдохнул Стив, и почему-то теперь ему стало еще хуже. Простенький комикс, что он рисовал, развлекаясь, в свободное время, собрал больше комплиментов, чем работы, стоившие ему пота и крови, над которыми он работал семестрами. Баки нахмурился и прижался коленом к ноге Стива.

– И еще он сказал, что очень бы хотел с тобой познакомиться, – добавила Бейли, в отличии от Баки, не понимающая, в какое смятение привели Стива ее слова.

– Правда? – удивился Стив. – Зачем?

Бейли пожала плечами.  
– Ну не знаю, может, просто потому что ему понравились твои работы? И он классный. Мой самый любимый препод. Он раньше наукой занимался, но потом все бросил и теперь преподает рисование. Это же просто потрясающе, да?

Баки кинул в Стива печеньем. Стив аж дернулся, и Баки вскинул бровь. Стив пожал плечами. Он и сам не мог объяснить, почему так на все это реагирует. Да нет, это ложь. Все он знает. Но говорить об этом не собирается.

– Ладно, мне все равно пора уже, – сказала Бейли. – Надо поговорить с преподом по тригонометрии перед классом, брр. Терпеть его не могу. Он меня бесит до трясучки, и из-за этого по тригонометрии у меня полный швах.

– Да тебя все бесят, – отметил Баки.

Бейли дернулась и отвела взгляд в сторону.  
– Не все, – возмутилась она, не отрывая взгляда от голубей, терроризирующих группу студентов чуть дальше от них. – Только жутковатые люди.

Баки посмотрел на нее внимательнее.  
– И что он такого жуткого делает? – спросил он, переключаясь в совсем другой модус, в котором Стив без труда опознал «Большой Брат следит за тобой». Хотя и не в том смысле, что у Оруэлла.

Бейли лишь покачала головой, все еще глядя в сторону.  
– Не знаю, это не то, что можно объяснить. Просто… чувствую. Не думаю, что парням дано понять. – Она поднялась и вскинула руки к лицу, закрывая глаза от солнца. – Ладно, увидимся позже.

– Что? Ты сказала что он жуткий и теперь собираешься и поговорить с ним один на один? – выпалил Баки.

– Бак, – тихо позвал Стив, увидев, как Бейли тут же упирает руки в бока и недовольно прищуривается. Баки шумно задышал через нос.

– Ладно, отлично, – сказал он. – Ты уже не ребенок. Сама разберешься. Напиши, как закончишь, чтобы я знал, что ты в порядке.

Бейли закатила глаза, но на губах ее появилась благодарная улыбка.  
– Да, хорошо, – согласилась она. – Раз уж ты так вежливо просишь.

Теперь наступил черед Баки закатывать глаза. Она сделала несколько шагов спиной вперед, потом помахала им и пошла уже нормально. Баки покачал головой.

– Что за ребенок, – сказал он, но никакого продолжения не последовало. Он потер виски, почти заметно, словно у него зудела кожа, но Стив уловил гримасу, которая за этим последовала.

– Голова болит? – спросил он.

Баки пожал плечами.  
– Немного.

– А ты в классе очки носишь?

Баки снова пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Стив аж язык прикусил. Он ругал Баки на эту тему неделю назад. Но теперь он не был уверен, что у него есть на подобное какие-то права, не после того, что он сказал той ночью.

– Пойду я, наверное, домой, – сказал Стив. – Тебе же скоро на биологию, да?

– Да, занятия на другом конце городка, – подтвердил Баки. Они все еще сидели рядом, Баки обнимал Стива за плечи, с отсутствующим видом поглаживая по руке. – Спасибо за то, что обед принес.

– Учти, это разовая акция, – соврал Стив. Баки усмехнулся, но спорить не стал.

– Ну, давай, если ты как-нибудь забудешь обед, я принесу его тебе, и мы будем квиты. Что скажешь?

– Скажу, что это по-честному, – согласился Стив. Ему не хотелось никуда уходить. Да, они все еще обнимались по ночам, но днем – и Стив понял это только сейчас – Баки стал гораздо осторожнее с прикосновениями. Стив понимал, что и в этом тоже он сам виноват, но вот чего он, оказывается, не понимал – как много они раньше касались друг друга, не понимал, пока Баки все не прекратил.

– Увидимся дома, – сказал Баки, снимая руку с плеча Стива и поднимаясь.

– Я не собираюсь готовить ужин, – предупредил Стив. Баки рассмеялся.

– А вот и хорошая новость, – поддразнил он, и Стив легко ткнул его локтем.

– Пока, – сказал он и, помахав, пошел прочь раньше, чем Баки успел двинуться. В голове уже вертелись мысли о том, что бы еще такого нарисовать в комиксе, который он придумывал для Баки.

 

Сэм и Райли устраивали ежегодную «Жуткую, но не так, чтоб описаться» вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина. Стив заранее знал, что все будет очень круто, особенно учитывая, что в этом году придут парни из Коммандос – без них больше ни одно мероприятие не обходилось – но пора было подумать про костюм. Сэм уже предупредил, что в этом году, в отличие от прошлого, его трюк одеться как художник не прокатит.

– Но у вас же с Райли те же костюмы, что и в прошлом году! – возмутился Стив. Они который год подряд наряжались как Терк и Джей Ди*.

– Заляпанная краской одежда – это не костюм, – заявил Сэм, так же, как и во все предыдущие годы. – Ты не можешь наряжаться в того, кто ты и так по жизни.

– Ну, тогда, надеюсь, ты не в костюме заносчивого умника придешь, – пробормотал Стив, на что Сэм лишь ржал ему в ухо, пока Стив не повесил трубку.

«Костюмы на Хэллоуин????» – написал он Баки в сообщении.

«А что с ними?» – вернул Баки вопрос.

«Кем бы мне нарядиться?»

«Следуй зову сердца», – ответил Баки, и Стив закатил глаза.

«Сердце мое жаждет нарядиться художником, но Сэм почему-то против».

«Ты не может наряжаться в того, кем и так являешься по жизни», – припечатал Баки. Стив выразительно посмотрел на телефон, надеясь, что Баки почувствует степень его негодования.

*Оба персонажа сериала «Клиника»

Он проверил время и задумчиво постучал пальцем по экрану. В Лондоне уже вечер. Он уже несколько дней не созванивался с Пегги, более того, за это время они не обменялись ни единым сообщением или письмом. Вот и сейчас – у них не было договоренности на звонок, но он все равно решил набрать ее. Почему нет? Они же друзья. Могут и без договоренности созвониться.

– Стив! – Пегги ответила на вызов и широко ему улыбнулась, так, что в животе Стива тут же запорхали бабочки. Не так, как это бывало раньше, скорее от облегчения, что наконец-то разговоры с ней стали чем-то нормальным. Он немного устал от того, что всякий раз при их общении сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.

– У меня чрезвычайная ситуация, – сказал ей Стив с настолько преувеличенно серьезным видом, что она сразу поняла – ни о какой настоящей опасности речи не идет и беспокоиться не о чем.

– О, все так плохо? – спросила она, подхватывая игру и отвечая таким же серьезным тоном. – Ты же знаешь, я помогу всем, чем смогу.

– Знаю, – подтвердил Стив. – Поэтому и пришел с этим к тебе. И на этот раз мне нужен настоящий ответ, ясно, Картер? – она вскинула бровь, и он понял, что ответа «ясно», который бы ему хотелось услышать, он от нее не дождется. – Мне нужно выбрать, какой костюм выбрать для Дня всех святых.

Она коротко рассмеялась, а затем снова приняла суровый вид.  
– Хм, все серьезнее, чем я ожидала, – сказала она, пытаясь удержать улыбку. – Вечеринка уже на следующей неделе, да?

Стив застонал, сил на игры больше не было.  
– Да, и Сэм сказал, что я не могу одеться как художник.

– Да он каждый год так говорит, – заметила Пегги. – И ты никогда его не слушаешь.

– Он сказал, что просто украдет мой заляпанный краской костюм, и я не смогу его надеть.

– И придешь голым, – предложила Пегги. – Может, это его чему-то научит.

Щеки Стива тут же порозовели.  
– Вот Наташа бы тоже такое могла предложить, – с трудом выдавил он, и Пегги снова засмеялась.

– Да, мы вчера созванивались и проговорили почти час, так что, наверное, я все еще под впечатлением.

– И о чем это вы столько говорили? – спросил Стив с усмешкой. – Об обнаженном мне?

Пегги закатила глаза.  
– Ладно, у тебя-то самого есть какие-нибудь идеи?

– Э…

– Понятно, идей нет, не так ли? – спросила она, выгнув бровь. – То есть ты не с выбором помощи ждешь, а хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказала, что надеть.

– Ну, у тебя же так хорошо получается, – попытался подлизаться Стив. Пегги снова посмотрела на него, но на этот раз она улыбалась.

– Может, нарядиться эльфом, – предположила она. Стив тут же скривился. – О, или хоббитом! О, ну Стив, давай хоббитом, а? Будет так мило!

– Не хочу я наряжаться как хоббит, – вздохнул он, уже размышляя, что бы он мог приспособить под такой наряд. – И ноги у меня не волосатые.

– Нет, но это легко исправить.

– И, думаю, Баки мог бы одеться Арагорном, – подумал Стив слух.

– О, вы хотите парные костюмы? – спросила Пегги. – Об этом ты не упоминал.

Стив пожал плечами.  
– Мы это не обсуждали. Но я точно знаю, что своих вариантов у него нет. И волосы у него точь-в-точь как у Арагорна.

– А разве Арагорн и Фродо были парой?

– Это не костюмы для пары! – быстро сказал Стив. – Арагорн и Фродо были друзьями. Как и мы.

Наступившая после этого тишина была неуютной. Затем Пегги пожала плечами и сказала: – Ну, пришли мне фотки. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь разгуливать с волосатыми ногами.

– Я пока не согласился наряжаться в хоббита, – сердито и почти искренне возмутился Стив. Пегги улыбнулась, потому что чувствовала близость победы. Мысль и правда была отличной. И уж точно получше предложенного Клинтом варианта с феей Динь-Динь.

Так что когда после обеда на пороге показался Баки, он обнаружил Стива в окружении разнообразных художественных принадлежностей – он пытался прикрепить волосы себе на икры. Он немедленно напрыгнул на Баки.

– Ты бы хотел быть Арагорном?.

Баки, растерявшись, недоуменно нахмурился.  
– Вообще да, – сказал он. – Но ты сейчас о чем?

– Костюм на Хэллоуин, – нетерпеливо ответил Стив. Он знал, что понять его сейчас сложно, но с ним всегда так было в творчеством запале. – Я Фродо.

Пока Стив внимательно рассматривал зеленую куртку, из которой он собирался сделать плащ, Баки переваривал полученную информацию.  
– Значит, я буду Арагорн, а ты – Фродо? – уточнил он.

– У тебя волосы похожи, – ответил Стив, взяв ножницы. Баки тут же положил ладонь поверх куртки, чтобы не дать ему сделать разрез.

– Зачем ты режешь эту куртку? Что-то я не видел у тебя в шкафу чего-то еще теплого на зиму!

– Да, это все что у меня есть, – Стив пожал плечами. – Но мне нужен плащ.

– Можем мы прерваться на секунду? – спросил Баки. Он поманил Стива к себе свободной рукой. – Соберись, а? Посмотри на меня.

– Ну что еще, – заворчал Стив, а потом глянул на пол, где лежала его лучшая – единственная – зимняя куртка, которую он только что чуть не разрезал. – О.

– Дай это мне, – Баки вытащил ножницы из рук Стива. – Давай-ка их приберем пока.

– Поверить не могу, ты сунул руку между ножницами и курткой! – возмутился Стив. – Я же мог тебя поранить!

– Стив, сколько стоили эти ножницы? – спросил Баки.

Стив пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю. Баксов десять?

– Угу. И ты думаешь, ими можно повредить многомиллионную руку, сделанную Старком? – Он закатил глаза. – Соберись, хорошо? Маскарад, костюмы. Надо просто поехать к моим родителям и посмотреть в ящике с костюмами.

– Ящик с костюмами? – переспросил Стив. – Это что такое?

Баки фыркнул.  
– Используй контекст как подсказку.

Стив нахмурился.  
– Ненавижу этот твой класс английского.

Баки рассмеялся. Но после того, как они добрались до ящика и нашли там то, что нужно, Стив вынужден был признать, что предложение было стоящим.

 

Стив пришел к Сэму пораньше, чтобы помочь подготовиться к вечеринке. Он уже был в своем наряде хоббита и помнил об обещании Пегги прислать фото. У Баки сегодня были групповые занятия, так что он собирался прийти прямо к началу веселья – потому что вечеринки Райли начинались с ужина, сколько бы его ни дразнили, что только старики начинают так рано – и сразу после занятий.

Пока Райли был занят на кухне, Стиву выдалась счастливая возможность спросить Сэма о том, что Баки сказал ему в лаборатории Старка.

– Итак, Сэм, – осторожно начал Стив.

Тот тут же скривился.  
– Такое начало не предвещает хорошего. – А когда Стив не рассмеялся в ответ, выражение лица Сэма стало настороженным. – Что случилось?

– Я узнал кое-что, что случилось между тобой и Баки, – Стив сделал глубокий вдох. – Баки сказал мне спросить тебя. И вот я спрашиваю. Ладно? – Может, Баки не совсем это имел в виду, учитывая все, что случилось в тот момент, но тем не менее.

Еще с минуту Сэм просто перебирал диски, но лицо его становилось все мрачнее.  
– А почему он сам не рассказал?

Стив вздохнул.  
– Может, потому что для него говорить про что-то, что касается терапии, руки или таблеток – это как зубы рвать?

Сэм посмотрел на Стива – и смотрел довольно долго, покусывая губу.  
– Ладно, – наконец сказал он тихо. – Я расскажу. – Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Барнс какое-то время уже посещал центр ветеранов, но выбранный психотерапевт не особо ему подходил. Это было очевидно. Ну, что-то по личностным характеристикам у них не совпало, понимаешь? И я понятия не имею, что у них там на занятиях было, только Барнс стал выглядеть еще хуже, чем когда только пришел, да и О’Деллу тоже было не особенно хорошо. К тому же он сказал, что Барнс психует в ответ на какие-то его высказывания. Вот тогда О’Делл и заявил, что хочет отправить Барнса ко мне в групповую терапию. Ну, мне и тогда-то это не казалось хорошим вариантом. Не думал я, что Барнс готов к группе. Он был не в восторге от толпы, и комната, полная незнакомых людей, которые смотрят на него и ждут, что он скажет, точно не была тем, что нужно. И это случилось почти сразу после того, как он получил протез и явно чувствовал себя с ним не очень уверенно. Но О’Делл врач, так что я просто сделал как было велено. О’Делл пришел с ним, сидел рядом и говорил что-то ему прямо в ухо, и я сразу заметил, когда Барнс начал заводиться. Я попытался как-то помочь, но он явно не слышал меня – потому что его забалтывал О’Делл, а когда я подошел прямо к ним, то Барнс вроде как… вышел из себя.

У Стива так пересохло во рту, что прежде чем заговорить, ему пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть.  
– Как вышел из себя?

Сэм отвел глаза и пожал плечами.  
– Он схватил меня за руку.

У Стива перехватило дыхание.  
– У тебя было вывихнуто запястье, – вспомнил он. Несколько недель Сэм ходил с опухшим, в синяках, запястьем.

– Это не его вина, – твердо сказал Сэм. – Я бы точно так же отреагировал.

– Так вот почему ты переживал, что я буду с ним жить, – сообразил Стив. – Ты подумал, что он и со мной что-то такое сделает.

Сэм вздохнул.  
– Ну да, я беспокоился, – признался он. – Но больше нет, понятно? Я и сам вижу, насколько ему с той поры стало лучше.

У Стива голова шла кругом. С одной стороны, он был зол на Баки. Невозможно себе представить, что кто-то мог причинить вред Сэму. В тот раз, увидев Сэма с замотанной рукой, Стив с час распинался, что стоило бы изолировать того, кто это сделал, от нормальных людей, раз уж он не может держать себя в руках. И тогда Сэм защищал Баки.

Но с другой стороны… это же Баки. И Стив знал, через что ему пришлось пройти. Стив видел, каким ужасом полны его глаза, когда Баки просыпается посреди кошмара. Слышал, как тот плачет во сне. Знал, что Баки испытывает, когда люди неожиданно к нему подходят.

– Я волновался, что ему станет хуже, а не лучше, – сказал Сэм. – Он не ходит больше к О’Деллу, и я точно не видел его больше в группах.

– Не ходит? – спросил Стив. Почему-то ему не казалось, что Баки нашел себе другого специалиста. По правде говоря, об этой части жизни Баки он не знал ничего. Тот так ни разу и не говорил с ним про это.

Начали собираться гости, кого-то из них Стив знал, а кого-то нет. Наташа пришла в костюме девицы Марион, а Клинт – Робин Гуда. Он так каждый год наряжался – и никто его по этому поводу не прессовал, с настоящим луком-то – но вот Марион при нем раньше не было.

«Скоро буду», – прислали Баки сообщение. Стив смотрел в экран какое-то время, а затем убрал телефон, так и не ответив. Не знал он, что говорить.

Конечно, Наташа заметила, как он смотрит. Она хмурилась в его сторону несколько минут, пока он не заметил и потом еще столько, пока он попытался ее игнорировать. А потом подошла ближе и нахмурилась, уже стоя рядом.

– Что? – просто спросила она.

– Что? – спросил Стив в ответ. – Это ты тут брови на меня супишь.

– Что-то тебя расстроило. Барнс? Он сегодня придет?

– Да, скоро будет, – ответил Стив, но в горле что-то предательски сжалось. Как ему себя вести с Баки? Как обычно? Или он вспылит, едва увидев парня, вывихнувшего запястье Сэму?

– Стив, – Наташа едва ощутимо коснулась его. – Что случилось?

Правда крутилась на кончике языка, было так просто рассказать всю историю целиком, особенно Наташе, которая так отлично умела видеть вещи такими, какие они есть и тем самым помогала ему думать. Но… 

– Не могу тебе рассказать, – сказал Стив. – Я кое-что узнал про Баки.

Секунду она смотрела на него, а он отвернулся к Клинту, который пытался убедить Дугана, наряженного как Геркулес, положить яблоко себе на голову и позволить Клинту сшибить его стрелой. Стив не сомневался, что на убеждение уйдет много времени, особенно с горячей поддержкой Мориты и Фальсворта. Эти двое и Гейб были в нарядах Муз — видимо, в дополнение к Геркулесу, а Дернье был в костюме Аида. Баки, наверное, оделся бы как-то так же, если бы Стив не заставил его нарядиться Арагорном.

– Что-то, из-за чего ты на него злишься, – предположила Наташа.

– Не знаю, – беспомощно признался Стив. – Должен бы.

Вот оно, вдруг сообразил Стив. Вот почему он так запутался. Он чувствует себя виноватым. Виноватым, потому что не злится на Баки. Баки причинил Сэму вред, и Стив чувствует злость, но… как-то не по-настоящему. Кому еще он бы простил такое? Никому. И теперь Стив злился на себя. Почему он не мог мыслить трезво, когда дело касалось Баки?

Именно этот момент Баки выбрал, чтобы войти в дверь, без костюма, потому что он ехал сюда на метро, что само по себе было для него неприятно, безо всяких костюмов.

Сэм встревоженно глянул на Стива через всю комнату, а Наташа сильнее прижалась к нему плечом.

– Эй, где ты нашел такую отвратительную маску? – крикнул Гейб.

– Самый жуткий костюм в мире, – поддержал его Дернье.

Баки добродушно закатил глаза.  
– Да вы просто завидуете, – парировал он.

– Единственное, чему у тебя можно завидовать, это тому, что у тебя Кэп, – пошутил Дуган.

Баки рассмеялся и посмотрел на Стива – он все еще улыбался, хотя на лбу начали собираться морщины, когда он увидел, какое у Стива лицо.

– Пойду, переоденусь в костюм, – сказал Баки, махнув в сторону ванной комнаты.

– Тебе что, помощь нужна? – пошутил Фалсворт.

– Не, он просто проверяет, нет ли желающих поподсматривать, – добавил Морита. У Стива от напряжения, казалось, звенело все тело. Ему одновременно хотелось подойти к Баки – взгляд у того метался по комнате, в которой было много незнакомцев, да и Коммандос привлекли к ним много внимания – и держаться от него подальше. И настороженный взгляд Сэма тут же стал предупреждающим.

Стив остался на месте, а Баки ушел переодеваться, на прощание еще раз смущенно посмотрев на Стива поверх плеча. Стив не двинулся с места, и Наташа издала какой-то неразборчивый, но явно неодобрительный звук.

– Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, – сказала она. – Если у тебя к нему вопросы, пойди и задай их.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – пробормотал Стив.

– Врун из тебя никудышный. – Она отошла от него, чтобы помешать Клинту расстрелять стол с напитками. Кажется, тот слишком увлекся.

Баки вернулся через несколько минут, переодевшись, и все тут же захотели запечатлеть их вместе на фото. Их костюмы же были из одной вселенной. Стив был напряжен и скован и видел, что Баки заметил и беспокоится.

Так просто нечестно – он знал, что Баки никогда не причинит ему вреда. Он просто знал это. Но он не знал, что делать. Стиву надо было быть на стороне Сэма, он знает его дольше, и тот так много для него сделал. Он должен поддержать Сэма. Но теперь, после тех слов – когда Стив назвал Баки ненормальным – Баки подумает, что именно поэтому Стив отталкивает его. И что бы там Баки ни сделал Сэму, Стиву не хотелось, чтобы он чувствовал себя изгоем.

– Что-то не так? – прошептал Баки ему на ухо, пока они позировали для еще одного фото. Стив лишь безмолвно покачал головой.

– Эй, Стив, мне тут нужна твоя помощь, – Сэм махнул в другой конец комнаты. Стив поспешил к нему, даже не обернувшись. Сэм оттащил его за угол, а потом в спальню. – Прекрати это, – велел он.

Стив шумно выдохнул.  
– Я не…

– Заткнись, – резко оборвал его Сэм. – Ты пугаешь его. Я понял, хорошо? Ты теперь знаешь, чего от него можно ожидать…

– Да дело вообще не в этом! – сердито выпалил Стив. – Я точно знаю, что мне он ничего не сделает.

– Тогда в чем проблема? – спросил Сэм. – Вы так чудесно ладили в этой вашей чудаковатой манере. А теперь ты едва на него смотришь.

Стив покачал головой.  
– Я не злюсь на него так, как должен бы.

Сэм замолчал, явно размышляя над только что услышанным.  
– Ты думаешь, что тебе бы стоило злиться на него сильнее, а ты нет, так?

– Он поранил тебя, – напомнил Стив. – А я… – он подбирал слова. – Все, что я хочу по этому поводу делать – это пожалеть его.

– Ну, не помешало бы, – сказал Сэм. – Все это здорово его подкосило.

– Но я должен ненавидеть его, за то что он сделал, – пробормотал Стив. Выражение лица Сэма тут же смягчилось, он покачал головой.

– Стив, – сказал он, по-доброму улыбнувшись. – Тебе не нужно вступаться за мою честь или какую еще фигню ты там себе придумал. Я уже и забыл эту историю. И вины его не было. Да он даже извинился. Я не держу на него зла, понимаешь? И тебе не стоит.

– Но… – Стив дернул плечом. – Я бы не спустил такого кому-то еще.

Сэм вздохнул.  
– Слушай, я правда тронут. Вот не рисуюсь перед тобой, а по-настоящему. Но в этой ситуации нет хороших и плохих, понимаешь? Ты сам знаешь, через что ему пришлось пройти, и знаешь, почему он так реагирует на тех, кто, как ему кажется, пришел по его душу. Думаю, даже будь это кто-то другой – не Барнс – кто прошел через подобное, ты бы и тогда не злился.Уверен, даже тебе было бы нелегко злиться на человека, пережившего такой ужас.

– Я разозлился и обозвал его ненормальным две недели назад, – признался Стив. Он и сам не знал, зачем это сделал. Он теперь вообще уже ничего не понимал. Сэм от ужаса охнул.

– Стив, да какого хрена? – рявкнул он.

– Сам знаю.

Сэм хмыкнул, сделав задумчивое лицо.  
– Так вот почему ты хочешь злиться на него. Хочешь так оправдаться за то, что сказал.

Стив закрыл лицо руками. Теперь, когда Сэм произнес это вслух, Стив понял, что так оно и есть.  
– Я самый ужасный человек на Земле, – прошептал он в сложенные руки, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло.

– Нет, это не так, – мягко возразил Сэм. – Просто человек.

– Не понимаю, как вы все со мной водитесь, – пробормотал Стив. – Я просто ужасный.

– О нет, – твердо сказал Сэм. – Мы не будем снова и снова проговаривать одно и тоже. Вместо этого мы вернемся к остальным, и ты как следует повеселишься и не станешь игнорировать своего парня. Ясно?

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и опустил руки.  
– Ясно.

Сэм притянул его в крепкое объятие.  
– И ты не худший, – успокоил он Стива. – Пошли.

Как только они с Сэмом вернулись в комнату, Стив тут же заметил, что Баки смотрит на него. Райли вопросительно глянул на них, и Сэм кивнул. Стив же пошел прямо к Баки и встал рядом. От того волнами расходилось волнение, и Стив тоже занервничал, хотя и понимал, что это его действия их сюда привели. Такой вот порочный круг.

К этому моменту большинство гостей уже были навеселе, поэтому музыка звучала все громче и громче. Еда была, как обычно, выше всяких похвал, и Райли, как хороший хозяин, следил, чтобы тарелки на столе не пустовали.

Наташа с Клинтом танцевали с какими-то учителями из школы Райли, а Дуган с Сэмом устроили дружеский сеанс армрестлинга. Какой-то парень – Стив его даже не знал – сказал, проходя мимо них к столу с едой: «Чумовые костюмы», и Стив с Баки оба молча кивнули, соглашаясь.

Наконец Стив не вытерпел и, коснувшись руки Баки, знаками показал «иди за мной». Баки пошел, но вид у него был встревоженный. Стив провел его через спальню Сэма и Райли на пожарную лестницу. 

– Здесь потише, – объяснил он. Баки кивнул, все еще не говоря ни слова, теребя край плаща. На мгновение стало тихо – настолько тихо, насколько может быть посреди оживленного города, с музыкой, рвущейся из окна. Наконец Стив набрался храбрости и выпалил: – Сэм рассказал мне, что случилось. В центре ветеранов.

Баки застыл.  
– О.

Стиву хотелось, чтобы он сказал что-то еще. Он надеялся, что Баки что-то скажет, и тогда Стиву надо будет реагировать на эти слова, вместо того чтобы самому думать, что сказать.

– Я зол, – произнес Стив.

– Ладно, – ответил Баки, глядя вниз, на их ноги. Стив был босиком, демонстрируя фальшивые волосы. Баки был в высоких ботинках – его любимый вид обуви, если не брать в расчет беговую.

– Но не настолько, насколько должен, – признался Стив. Баки быстро глянул на него. – И в этом не было твоей вины, – добавил Стив мягко, потому что он и правда так думал. Баки стиснул челюсти и отвел глаза.

– Ладно, – тупо повторил он. Это звучало не как согласие.

– Не было, – упрямо повторил Стив.

Баки потер носком ботинка о балконное ограждение.  
– Когда ты сказал… ну ты знаешь. – Он пожал плечами. У Стива тут же болезненно сжалось сердце. Он действительно знал. – Тот случай был первым, о чем я вспомнил. А ты сказал, даже половины не зная.

– Баки, ты не ненормальный, – сказал Стив. – Да, с тобой случилось много плохого, и тебе приходится с этим жить, и… не всегда выходит, как хочется, но ты – живой и как-то справляешься.

Баки лишь снова пожал плечами.  
– Иногда я так и думаю. А иногда чувствую себя по-настоящему ненормальным.

Стив не знал, как на это отвечать. Не знал, как заставить Баки поверить, что Стив считает его невероятным, и храбрым, и сильным уже за то, как хорошо он со всем справляется после всего, через что пришлось пройти. Стив обнял его за талию и устроил голову на плече. Он просто не знал, что еще сделать. Баки вздохнул и обнял Стива за плечи, уложив голову ему на макушку.

– Сэм говорит, ты больше не ходишь в центр ветеранов на терапию, – вспомнил Стив. – А я думал, что именно там ты целыми днями пропадаешь.

– Так и есть, – сказал Баки. – Но не хожу.

Стив отстранился от него, выпрямился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
– Как это так?

Баки покачал головой и отвел глаза.  
– Думаю, ты должен знать правду. – Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы собраться с силами. – Я записываюсь на встречи и говорю, что приду на групповые занятия, и в половине случаев даже прихожу в здание. А в половине просто остаюсь в метро, катаюсь по кругу. Но даже если я захожу в здание… я не могу заставить себя пойти дальше. И прячусь в туалете. В первый раз, когда я увидел тебя, я как раз прятался от очередного группового занятия.

– Но ты же там весь день, – сказал сбитый с толку Стив. Баки потер лицо руками.

– Там же несколько занятий каждый день. И всякий раз я думаю – ну ладно, я пропустил вот это, значит, пойду на следующее. Но его я тоже пропускаю, и так весь день, и я просто… – Он тяжело вздохнул. – Так и не могу собираться с силами и торчу там весь день.

Стиву показалось, что чугунная плита опустилась ему на грудь. Сердце рвалось на части. Он вспомнил, каким Баки был в тот день – казалось, это было целую вечность назад – дерганный, с бегающим взглядом и дрожащими руками, и подумал, как он выносил все это, совсем один, все это бесконечное лето, прячась и изматывая себя, злясь на собственную беспомощность, и все это в одиночку.

– Почему ты мне не сказал? – осторожно спросил он.

Глаза у Баки сделались блестящие, и Стив порадовался, что вокруг темно, и можно притвориться, что он не видит, как Баки плачет. Он знал, что Баки именно этого бы и хотел. Но дело было в том, что эти слезы жгли глаза и ему.

– И что бы это изменило? – спросил Баки. – Не все в этой жизни можно исправить.

– Господи, Баки, ты постоянно ругаешься на меня за то, что я пытаюсь все делать в одиночку, а на себя посмотри, – выпалил Стив. – Позволь тебе помочь.

– Как? – спросил Баки, и у Стива снова не нашлось, что сказать. Не было у него решения. Только отчаянное желание все исправить.

Он изо всех сил обнял Баки, вжался лицом ему в грудь. Баки едва заметно дрожал – пожелай он, и смог бы списать все на царящий вокруг холод. Он запустил пальцы Стиву в волосы, и они стояли так долго-долго, не разжимая объятий.


	23. Глава 23

Стив, склонив голову на бок, рассматривал парочку в парке. Он старался не рисовать незнакомых людей без разрешения, особенно после той истории, что закончилась дракой, но пара выглядела такой счастливой, что Стив просто не устоял. Он не слышал, о чем они говорили, но и так было понятно, что каждый старается рассмешить другого, и вполне успешно.

Пока он наблюдал, девушка взмахнула руками, широко разводя их в стороны, и парень отпрыгнул, снова заходясь хохотом. Он смотрел на нее, не отводя взгляда ни на секунду. И одного этого было достаточно, чтобы у Стива внутри все перевернулось. В парке было довольно холодно – ноябрьский ветер недобро жалил нос, и Стив понимал, что долго он тут не высидит. А может, дело было в том, что он давно снял перчатки – рисовать в них было невозможно.

На минуту он задумался, не отдать ли паре рисунок, на который они его вдохновили. Разозлятся ли они, что какой-то случайный парень их нарисовал? Вообще, им должно понравиться, по рисунку было отлично видно, как им хорошо вместе.

Он посмотрел на рисунок и несколько раз моргнул. Не мог он его отдать. Стив еще раз посмотрел на парня – у того точно не было ямочки на подбородке. Так зачем же Стив ее нарисовал? И овал лица был совсем другим, и глаза. Стив потряс головой и спрятал рисунок в сумку, а затем надел перчатки. В последнее время, казалось, ничто не выходило как надо – за исключением комикса, а ведь он начинал рисовать его просто для развлечения.

Стив медленно побрел домой. Как только он вошел в дверь, то тут же обнаружил в гостиной Коммандос в полном составе, всех пятерых. Доедающих его диетические шоколадные брауни.

– Кэп! – воскликнул Дуган.

– Привет, – немного удивленно поздоровался Стив. Была среда, три часа пополудни, и всем им полагалось находиться на работе. – Что вы тут делаете?

Прежде чем кто-нибудь успел ответить, в комнату вернулся Баки, на ходу выкрикнув:   
– Так, придурки, прекращайте жрать брауни Стива!

Гейб тут же уронил печенье с виноватым видом. Морита точно с таким же выражением лица продолжил есть. Дуган подхватил уроненное Гейбом, откусил и вскинул брови, явно дразня Стива.

– О, – выдохнул Баки, заметив Стива. – Привет. Не думал, что ты так рано вернешься. – Он наклонился вперед и рассеянно чмокнул Стива в губы. – Ты же хотел по парку побродить?

Стив автоматически обнял Баки за талию.   
– Я что-то немного замерз, – признался он. Это было, мягко говоря, преуменьшение: к тому времени, как он собрался домой, руки так закоченели, что он едва мог держать карандаш. Баки тут же принялся растирать его ладони.

– Хочешь чаю или еще чего-нибудь горячего? Ты в перчатках был?

Стив закатил глаза.   
– Да, мамочка, – ответил он с сарказмом, хотя особой правды в его словах и не было. Баки ответил таким же жестом – похоже, понял, что Стив наврал.

– Сержант, нам бы уже выходить, – напомнил Дуган.

– А куда вы собрались? – спросил Стив.

– На групповую терапию, – жизнерадостно ответил Фальсворт.

– В центр ветеранов, – добавил Дернье. – Обычно там печеньки дают.

– Так себе печеньки, – хмуро отметил Морита.

– А не такие вот вкусные брауни, – согласился Гейб, к этому времени, видимо, пересиливший чувство вины и взявший еще кусок.

Когда Стив повернулся к Баки, тот склонил голову, подтверждая, и щеки его немного покраснели.   
– Я попросил их сходить со мной, – тихо сказал он. – Может, это поможет. – Стив почувствовал такой прилив гордости за него, что сердце, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Он обнял Баки еще сильнее.

– Это хорошо, – пробормотал он, пытаясь сглотнуть комок, сдавивший горло. – Все пройдет хорошо.

Хотел бы он пойти с ними, держать Баки за руку и помочь ему войти в нужную комнату, но он понимал, что это будет грубое вмешательство в личное пространство остальных участников групповой терапии. Так что он просто был счастлив за Баки, что тот нашел наконец выход.

– Ну, – пожал плечами Баки. – Посмотрим, как пройдет.

Стиву хотелось сказать, что он гордится Баки уже просто потому, что тот попросил о помощи. Но он знал, что Баки не хотел бы привлекать к этому внимания, точно не перед Коммандос, пусть они и были прекрасно осведомлены о важности происходящего. Так что Стив лишь улыбнулся ему и притянул в еще одно крепкое объятие, вжимаясь лицом Баки в шею.

– Удачи, – прошептал он. – Звони, если буду нужен.

– Ладно, – так же шепотом ответил Баки. Он пошел к двери, увлекая за собой Коммандос, которые хором попрощались со Стивом, а Гейб обернулся и сказал:

– Прости, что съели твои брауни.

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Да ладно. Прости, что они странные.

– Да они чертовски вкусные! – выкрикнул Морита через плечо, перед тем, как Гейб закрыл за ними дверь. Стив покачал головой, все еще смеясь.

Он ждал новостей от Баки, но не было ни звонков, ни сообщений. Он надеялся, что это хороший признак. Где-то часа полтора спустя Баки тихо вошел в дверь. Он выглядел бледновато, и Стив тут же встревоженно вскочил с дивана.

– Все хорошо? – спросил он. Про то, смог ли Баки зайти, он не спрашивал. Тот пожал плечами.

– Я все время молчал, – тихо отчитался он.

Сердце Стива исполнило кульбит. Похоже, Баки сделал это!

– Если ты чего-то не хочешь, значит, и не должен, – сказал Стив. Баки робко улыбнулся.

– Я вынужден делать многое из того, что не хочу, – поправил его он. Стив не мог с этим спорить, но лишь пожал плечами.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Баки кивнул.   
– Там был Сэм.

Стив это уже знал. И вовсе не потому, что через секунду после того, как Баки вышел из квартиры, кинулся писать Сэму с просьбой проследить. Это было бы просто смешно и попахивало гиперопекой.

Но, с другой стороны, водились за ним грехи и похуже.

– Он помог, – сказал Баки. – И парни тоже.

Стиву хотелось сжать его в объятиях. Он был так счастлив за Баки, так горд за него. И тут он подумал – а почему нет? После вечеринки у Сэма они почти все время касались друг друга. С той ночи на пожарной лестнице Стив не мог вспомнить, чтобы они сидели на диване так, чтобы голова одного не лежала у другого плече или коленях. Но ему не хотелось напугать Баки неожиданным порывом, он и так под завязку полон эмоциями, и атака с объятием принесет тут больше вреда, чем пользы.

Стив попытался оценить, в каком на самом деле Баки состоянии, но выглядел тот просто очень уставшим. И Стив, вместо того чтобы напрыгнуть на Баки, медленно подошел к нему и осторожно обнял.

– Молодец, Бак, – прошептал он, уткнувшись Баки в грудь. Тот сделал глубокий вдох и долгий выдох, но Стива не отстранил. А потом обнял его в ответ, зарываясь лицом в волосы. Какое-то время они стояли молча, пока Баки не спросил, чуть отстранившись и неуверенно улыбаясь: 

– А я получу кусочек брауни в награду?

Стив рассмеялся и напоследок еще раз крепко обнял его, прежде чем разжать руки.   
– Конечно, – он принял строгий вид. – Но только один.

Баки робко улыбнулся, глаза его сияли.   
– Да, именно он-то мне и нужен.

Стив тут же отвел взгляд от лица Баки и смущенно покраснел. Почему-то ему совсем не хотелось переспрашивать Баки, что он имел в виду.

 

– Сегодня тебе придется подписать согласие, – сказал Старк. В голосе его так и сквозило нетерпение, но когда он посмотрел на Баки, между бровей его появилась тревожная складка. Баки тяжело вздохнул и молча кивнул.

– Нужно составить расписание, – продолжил Старк. – У тебя когда последний экзамен?

– Девятнадцатого, – пробормотал Баки.

– Последний у него восемнадцатого, – уточнил Стив. – В пятницу вечером.

Старк пожал плечами.   
– Как удобно, что у нас собственный госпиталь, и мы, если захотим, можем назначить операцию и на субботу.

– Так быстро? – выпалил Стив. – А можно ему хоть день передохнуть?

Старк вскинул бровь.   
– Ну ладно. Можно и в воскресенье.

– Ой, простите, – пробормотал, смутившись, Стив. – Баки, как ты сам решишь.

– В воскресенье отлично, – сказал Баки.

– Осталось уточнить у Хелены и Брюса, – сказал Старк. – И если их устраивает, то мы в шоколаде. Сестер и техников найдем без труда. И тебе придется хорошо себя вести на тех выходных. Никакого алкоголя, не есть-пить за ночь, ну, ты сам все знаешь. Может, хочешь с юристом поговорить, про риски и все такое?

Баки вздохнул.  
– Нет.

– Ну, я должен был спросить, – сказал Старк. – Юристы, судебные иски, вся эта суета. Пеппер злится, когда я забываю.

– Риски? – спросил Стив.

Старк прищурился.   
– Они ниже, чем если бы подобное делали где угодно еще. Если бы такое вообще делали.

– Но? – упорствовал Стив.

– Ну, это операция на мозге, – весомо сказал Старк. – Они не бывают без риска.

У Стива внезапно подвело живот и пересохло во рту.   
– И какого рода риски?

Старк быстро глянул на Баки, а потом медленно произнес:   
– Ты же не на самом деле хочешь сейчас все это обсуждать, а?

– Риск смерти, – сказал Баки очень ровным тоном.

– И какова вероятность? – спросил Стив, чувствуя, словно ему вдруг стало нечем дышать. Голос его, однако, звучал удивительно твердо, особенно по сравнению с тем, как Стив себя чувствовал.

– Двенадцать процентов, – не колеблясь ответил Старк. – Технически. Но не…

– Двенадцать процентов? – с шепота Стив перешел на крик. – Это… очень много!

Стиву по жизни выпало много медицинских процедур. И все, где вероятность смерти была выше десяти процентов, считались невероятно опасными. Он даже вдохнуть не мог. С вероятность двенадцать процентов Баки может умереть. Стив сжал кулак, вдавливая ногти в ладонь. Он не мог представить себе Баки мертвым, а тело его холодным и неподвижным, не мог представить, как еще один из тех, рядом с кем он чувствовал себя в безопасности, уходит. Опять.

– Но на самом деле это всего пять процентов со всем нашим опытом и техническими возможностями, – продолжал Старк. Стив его практически не слышал.

– Это слишком много! Двенадцать процентов – вы что, издеваетесь? Я не могу…

– Ну, вообще это лучше, чем то, что у меня было в армии, – перебил его Баки. В комнате стало тихо, не считая механических звуков, издаваемых Дубиной, который раскладывал инструменты.

– Но… – Стив замолчал. Это жизнь Баки – и решение тоже его. Не мог же он и правда спросить «как я буду жить, если тебя не станет»?

– Дайте ручку, – решительно сказал Баки, и Стив, едва дыша, наблюдал, как тот ставит свою подпись под фразой, что с рисками ознакомлен.

 

– Джеймс, твое задание – чистить картошку, – распорядилась Уинифред, едва Стив, Баки, Наташа и Клинт вошли в дом. Коммандос разъехались по семьям – или, в случае с Дернье и Фальсвортом, в гости к друзьям; Сэм и Райли уехали в Вашингтон, где у Сэма был дом; но Наташа с Клинтом планировали провести День благодарения так, как делали все предыдущие годы: с пиццей, играя в стрелялки. Уинифред, конечно, и слышать о таком не пожелала.

– Клинт, помоги, пожалуйста, Джорджу со столами. А то он спину себе сорвет. Наташа, присмотри, пожалуйста, за Эдгаром. Не хочу, чтобы он набрался еще до ужина. Он и трезвый-то не подарок, а Рейчел ему слишком многое позволяет. Стив, мне нужна твоя помощь с тестом на пирог.

– Я не умею делать тесто, – беспомощно сказал Стив, пока Баки пристраивал их куртки.

– Нет, дорогой мой, все уже готово, но мне нужно, чтобы ты раскатал его и положил в форму. А вот как-нибудь ты заглянешь к нам, и мы поучимся делать все с нуля, ладно? 

Работа на кухне Уинифред так и кипела – до праздничного ужина оставалось меньше часа.

– Э, – Стив совершенно не был уверен, что хочет учиться делать тесто. Почему бы просто не купить готовое в магазине?

– Просто кивни, – посоветовал Баки. – А то, услышав “нет”, она тебя самого раскатает.

Уинифред махнула на него кухонным полотенцем.   
– Прояви уважение к матери, – заворчала она. – Я вынесла…

– Четырнадцать часов в родах, – тут же подхватил Баки. Она закатила глаза, и он усмехнулся. Впрочем, Стиву показалось, что глаза у Баки все равно печальные – что было неудивительно, учитывая новость, которую он для них всех готовил.

Баки нервничал и дергался весь день, беспокоился, как рассказать семье – особенно Уинифред – про операцию. Стив понимал его нежелание расстраивать родных, но все же думал, что Баки слишком уж волнуется. Но, само собой, Баки он об этом говорить не собирался.

Стив понятия не имел, что делать с куском теста и скалкой.   
– Подмени меня! – прошипел он в сторону Баки. Уж с чисткой-то картошки он точно справится.

– Да ни за что, – рассмеялся Баки. – Не хочу испортить праздничный пирог.

– Баки! – застонал Стив. – Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

– Конечно, – жизнерадостно ответил тот. – На тебя-то за это орать не станут.

Стив хмыкнул и посмотрел на разложенные перед ним предметы. Он очень сомневался, что на Баки кто-то станет кричать, но знал, что тот не будет слушать.

– О, дорогой, что ты делаешь? – спросила Уинифред. – Тонко раскатай, хорошо? Этого должно хватить для верха и низа на три пирога.

– Верха и низа, говоришь? – пробормотал Баки себе под нос. Уинифред его не услышала, так что Стив недобро посмотрел на Баки вместо нее. Выждав, пока Уинифред отвлечется на начинку для индейки, Стив взялся за скалку, но так и застыл, с опаской глядя на тесто.

– Так, ну, смотри, – наконец сжалился над ним Баки – Уинифред как раз вышла с кухни, чтобы проинспектировать сервировку стола. – Сыплешь на стол муку, чтобы ничего не прилипло к поверхности или скалке. Раскатываешь, тонко, вот так вот, – он обнял Стива со спины, показывая, как держать скалку. По какой-то непонятной причине с сердцем Стива начало твориться что-то странное. С чего бы ему так реагировать на прикосновения Баки, в последнее время они больше времени проводили в обнимку, чем порознь.

– Не надо сильно нажимать, – объяснял Баки. Стив чувствовал, что стремительно краснеет. Баки что, правда пытается помочь? Когда он дразнил, голос обычно звучал преувеличенно невинным. А сейчас все было как обычно.

– А затем кладешь тесто в форму, – сказал Баки, голос его звучал очень тихо, прямо у уха Стива. Баки направлял его и пока Стив укладывал пласт в форму, выравнивая края и убирая излишки.

– О святые небеса, вы только посмотрите на этих двоих! – раздался с порога голос тети Кей. Стив подпрыгнул, и Баки обнял его чуть крепче. – Просто очаровательно!

– Спасибо, тетя Кей, – сказал Баки, едва заметно закатывая глаза.

– Ах, я помню эти дни с Бобом, – затуманенным воспоминаниями тоном сказала тетя Энн, переглянувшись с сестрой. – Касаться друг друга при любой возможности.

– Господи, тетя Энн, не нагнетай, – возмутился Баки. – Стив просто не знал, как делать пирог.

– Мммм, – сказала тетя Энн. – И ты, конечно, ему показал.

Они обе рассмеялись, и Стив покраснел еще сильнее. Баки наконец выпустил его, и Стив отвел глаза, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. Они же ничего особенного не делали. Что вообще такого?

Ужин начался без серьезных задержек. Пироги вышли слегка кривобокими, а из одного и вовсе вылезла начинка, но Уинифред лишь радостно улыбнулась и гордостью сказала:   
– Пироги Стив готовил.

– Угу, точно, – улыбнулась тетя Энн, и рядом с ней захихикала Кей. Стив закрыл лицо руками, а Баки погладил его по ноге под столом.

– Ты, наверное, думал, они будут подобрее, – громко, так чтобы тетушки точно услышали, посочувствовал ему Баки. – Пожилые дамы просто обязаны тебя обожать.

После этого тетки, конечно, тут же забыть про пирог и накинулись на Баки за то, что назвал их пожилыми.

– Итак, Стив, – начал дядя Эдгар голосом, в котором уже звучало предубеждение, и Стив почувствовал, как рядом напрягся Баки. – Все еще развлекаешься картинками?

– Дядя Эдгар…

Под столом Стив переплел пальцы с Баки, сжимая, безмолвно умоляя замолчать. Баки и так будет непросто пережить этот ужин. Не хватало еще, чтобы он за Стива вступался.

– Да, – ровно ответил Стив.

– Стив рисует комикс, – подхватила Бейли. Эдгар закатил глаза.

– И отличный! – добавила Бет. – Баки мне кое-что показывал. Стив замечательно рисует!

– Комикс? – пренебрежительно спросил Эдгар. – Ну, надеюсь, твои родители очень тобой гордятся.

Его жена, Рейчел, ту же зашипела:   
– Эдгар!

За столом разом стало тихо. Стив не знал, что сказать, горло сдавило от стыда и неловкости, а ощущение от потери мамы, которое он и так с трудом держал под контролем весь этот день, затопило его. Наташа опасно прищурилась, а Баки, явно в ярости, открыл уже было рот, но тут заговорил Джордж.

– Ну конечно, гордятся, – ровно сказал он. – У Стива нет ничего такого, чем не стоило бы гордиться.

– А теперь заткнись и ешь, – добавила Кей.

С минуту Стив смотрел в тарелку, просто пытаясь вдохнуть. Он еще мог понять Уинифред – да, она не такая как его мама, но она тоже мать. Джордж же всегда был ему непонятен, но теперь, после его слов, Стив не знал, как дышать. Баки легко сжал его руку. Стив улыбнулся ему, показывая, что он в порядке. Наташа, сидевшая с другой стороны от Стива, придвинулась ближе, прижимаясь рукой, а Клинт пождал губы.

– Нет, мама, не бобы! – заверещал Джейми, разом нарушив повисшее в комнате напряжение. Он смахнул ненавистные овощи с тарелки, и когда те прилетели прямо в Эдгара, Стив решил, что даже бобы решили его поддержать.

Баки дождался, пока все выберут десерт, затем нервно сглотнул и прокашлялся.   
– Э. – Он прикусил губу. – Мне надо вам кое-что сказать.

– Да мы уже знаем, что ты гей, – пошутила Бекка. Баки изобразил вымученную улыбку, и Бекка тут же встревоженно нахмурилась.

– Мне надо… – он снова откашлялся. – Моя, м… Моя рука не в порядке. Так что мне надо будет опять делать операцию.

Стало тихо. Клинт, увлеченный горячей поддержкой Джейми в выступлении против бобов, разом замолчал и посмотрел на остальных.

– Как не в порядке? – спросил Джордж, сводя брови над переносицей точь-в-точь как Баки.

Баки скривился.   
– Перегревается. И это… это перегревание случается, когда я слишком взволнован. Я… ну, потому что оно связано с головой.

– И как долго это длится? – спросила Бекка. – Ты ничего такого раньше не говорил.

Баки сжимался все сильнее и сильнее – явно чувствовал себя очень некомфортно, рассказывая все это, да еще и под всеобщим вниманием.   
– Не знаю, – пробормотал он. – Я не знал, что она перегревается.

– Ты не знал? – переспросила Бейли. – Это как?

Взгляд Баки заметался по комнате.   
– Я сначала не понимал, что она… горячая. Слишком горячая.

– Ну и как ты понял? – спросила Бет.

Краем глаза Баки глянул на Стива.   
– Стив понял.

– Ну, конечно, Стив понял, – одобрительно отметила Энн. Бекка подозрительно посмотрела на Стива, а Марк так высоко вскинул брови, что они ушли под челку.

– А как он-то понял? – спросила Бет.

– Дорогая, – закашлялась Кей.

– Мы же не будем об этом за ужином говорить, – возмутился Эдгар.

– Эдгар, даже и начинать не смей! – рявкнула Рейчел.

– Я понял, когда коснулся его руки, – оборвал их Стив, глянув на Эдгара. Ну, как говорится, в семье не без урода.

– И когда операция? – спросил Джордж. – Снова доктор Чо будет делать?

– Да, доктор Чо делает операцию, – подтвердил Баки. – А доктор Беннер и Старк будут ассистировать. Она будет… двадцатого декабря.

– Так скоро! – расстроенно воскликнула Бейли. – Это же меньше месяца! У нас только каникулы новогодние начнутся.

– И риск такой же, как в прошлый раз? – тихо спросил Джордж. Даже Элла вела себя тихо, чуть слышно жуя крекер.

– Угу, – ответил Баки. Бекка шумно вдохнула. Уинифред резко отодвинула стул, поднялась и без слов вышла из-за стола. Она плакала, и у Стива внутри все болезненно сжалось от ее слез. Он уже несколько раз видел, как она плачет, она вообще была щедра на эмоции, но никогда вот так. От горя.

– Мам, – беспомощно пробормотал Баки. – Все будет хорошо.

Она лишь покачала головой, не размыкая губ, и ушла на кухню. Баки уронил голову на грудь.

– Все будет хорошо, – сказал Джордж. – Доктору Чо можно довериться. Ты поправишься.

У Стива так перехватило горло, что он не мог дышать. Не мог видеть, насколько все напуганы и расстроены. Половина семейства плакала, включая Баки.

– Мне не стоило портить ужин, – пробурчал Баки себе под нос. Стив погладил его большим пальцем по костяшкам.

– Ты ничего не испортил, – возразил он.

– Джеймс, ну не волнуйся ты, ну пожалуйста, – сказал Джордж, поднимаясь. – Ты же ее знаешь, ей нужно немного поплакать, чтобы что-то принять, и она не хочет никого этим беспокоить. Она не из-за тебя расстроилась. – И он вышел вслед за Уинифред на кухню.

До конца вечера Баки был в подавленном настроении, таком, что даже Джейми оно передалось. Он вскарабкался Баки на колени, когда вся семья устроила явно традиционный просмотр «Гринча, похитителя Рождества».

– Вот уже и до праздников осталось всего ничего, – заметила Бет.

– Тебе грустно? – спросил Джейми у Баки.

– Я в порядке, приятель, – шепотом ответил Баки. Джейми торжественно погладил его по щеке.

– Люблю тебя, – сказал он. Баки обнял его, прижал к груди, в глазах его снова сверкали слезы – и Стив, не выдержав, поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Ему нужно было что-то сделать. Да, он совершенно точно не мог поправить происходящее, да и вообще хоть что-то. Но ему нужно было чем-то себя занять.

По крайней мере, он мог убрать со стола. Он загрузил посудомоечную машину, разложил остатки еды по контейнерам и подумал, не отложить ли несколько для них и Наташи с Клинтом. Обычно Уинифред точно настояла бы на этом, но Стив понятия не имел, что будет сегодня.

Стив открыл дверь во двор, чтобы вынести мусор, и замер, услышав голос Наташи, который звучал мягче, чем он когда-либо слышал в своей жизни.

– Хелен Чо самый лучший нейрохирург в мире, и Старк с Беннером и раньше с ней работали. Все пройдет просто замечательно.

– Знаю, – сказала Бейли. Судя по голосу, она плакала. – Но мне так страшно.

– Это понятно.

– Я просто… постоянно боюсь. Всего. Я… – Бейли хлюпнула носом. – Даже встречаться ни с кем не могу, потому что я просто… просто боюсь того, к чему это может привести.

Стив понимал, что ему не следует подслушивать. Бейли, видимо, было проще выговориться Наташе, чем ему с Баки, и она не знала, что он слушает. Но на следующих словах он просто застыл.

– Я же собиралась… э… собиралась переспать с одним парнем. На вечеринке, – призналась Бейли. Стив почувствовал, как внутри все обожгло гневом. Он вспомнил того парня, с которым она тусила на вечеринке, и скривился. Подумать только, она вообще помнит о нем, и даже собиралась сделать с ним что-то большее! Он же был полный придурок. Она заслуживает лучшего.

– Но я была так напугана, – тихо продолжила Бейли. – И тогда я напилась, потому что подумала, что пьяной мне будет легче со всем этим покончить, понимаешь?

Наверное, большинство бы в такой ситуации сказали Бейли, что секс – это не что-то такое, с чем надо побыстрее покончить. Но Наташа лишь молча слушала. Стив все лучше понимал, почему Бейли выбрала ее, раз уж со своей семьей у нее поговорить не получалось. Наташа была просто замечательным слушателем, даже если и притворялась по большей части, что ей дела ни до кого нет.

– И это было так тупо. И ничего же со мной не случилось. Но всякий раз, когда мне кто-то нравится, я думаю, что они сделают мне больно. Посмотри, что случилось с Баки. А он же такой хо-хороший, – она, не выдержав, разрыдалась и несколько минут было тихо, не считая ее сдавленных всхлипов.

– Ты считала, что твой брат умер, – заметила Наташа. – Это не «ничего».

– А у тебя есть братья или сестры? – спросила Бейли.

– Нет, – ответила Наташа. А затем добавила: – Самое близкое к брату, что у меня когда-либо было, это Стив. И если бы с ним что-то случилось, не уверена, что я хорошо бы с этим справилась.

Не то чтобы Стив не знал, что Наташа его любит. Но слышать, как она говорит это кому-то еще, было непросто. Она сказала, что он ей как брат, а Наташа не из тех людей, что разбрасывается такими словами.

– Но Бет же в порядке, – сказала Бейли. – А история у нас одинаковая.

– Ты знаешь, наш друг Сэм, он психотерапевт, – сказала Наташа. – Ну, вроде того. И он как-то сказал мне, что не важно, как остальные на что-то реагируют. Важна только ты сама.

Бейли прерывисто выдохнула.   
– Я просто так глупо себя чувствую, – призналась она. – И маму с папой не хочу этим нагружать, им хватает волнений за Баки. Не хочу, чтобы они еще и обо мне переживали.

– Тебе повезло с родителями, – сказала Наташа очень ровно, что в ее случае означало, что она сдерживает эмоции. – Они волнуются о тебе, неважно, говоришь ты им о том, что тебя беспокоит, или нет.

– Наверное, – тихо согласилась Бейли.

Снова стало тихо, а потом Наташа сказала:   
– Я могу поучить тебя самозащите. Что думаешь? Может помочь.

– Как перцовым баллончиком пользоваться? – спросила Бейли.

– Нет, – в голосе Наташи теперь явно звучала улыбка. – Рукопашный бой. Я учила свою подругу, Пеппер, ты ее, наверное, встречала. Мисс Поттс, она работает с Тони Старком. Мы с ней обсуждали идею с открытием бесплатной школы самообороны. И ты могла бы быть нашим подопытным добровольцем.

– Правда? – спросила Бейли.

– Конечно, – беззаботно ответила Наташа. Стив словно воочию увидел, как она пожала плечами, вся такая уверенная и ровная благодаря многолетней практике. – Ты спортивная. И, думаю, это поможет тебе чувствовать себя увереннее.

– И ты не собираешься отправлять меня к психиатру, советовать таблетки или что-то в этом роде? – удивилась Бейли.

– Ну, у меня не та квалификация, чтобы давать такого рода советы, – с усмешкой ответила Наташа.

– Спасибо, – выдохнула Бейли.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты все время боялась, – тихо сказала Наташа. – И не могу гарантировать, что обучение самозащите поможет тебе полностью с этим справиться. Но как минимум ты будешь знать, что делать, если кто-то станет тебе угрожать.

Бейли неуверенно рассмеялась.   
– Научишь меня, как придушить кого-то захватом бедрами?

Наташа хмыкнула.   
– Ну, не на первом занятии, но почему нет.

Стив вернулся в кухню, задыхаясь от эмоций. Он расстроился от того, что Бейли все время боится и считает, что ее проблемы не настолько важны, чтобы кто-то захотел ее слушать. Но благодаря Наташе и ее словам ему сейчас было и очень хорошо: его названная сестра делилась силой с сестрой мужа.

Зайдя в дом, Стив увидел что Уинифред уже вернулась и теперь, с глазами, все еще полными слез, стоит, крепко обнимает Баки за плечи. Бет, усадив на колени Джейми, испугавшегося Гринча, убаюкивала его. Марк спал в кресле, а Клинт с Джорджем кидали попкорн в его приоткрытый рот – Джордж, казалось, даже помолодел лет на двадцать. Бекка лепетала что-то с Эллой, которая хихикала всякий раз, когда мать говорила как она. Телефон Стива был полон сообщений от Сэма и Райли – «Счастливого Дня Благодарения!» и спора в чате о том, надо ли в День индейки благодарить и военных, а значит и Коммандос, и рассуждений Мориты о том, что простой благодарности недостаточно, чтобы искупить вину перед индейцам. Пегги еще раньше прислала ему фото, на котором она откусывает кусок от сэндвича с индейкой. «Лучшее, что я смогла сделать для вас, янки», – подписала она.

У него снова была семья, гораздо больше, чем раньше, более шумная, непредсказуемая и в чем-то очень непростая – дядя Эдгар вообще полный придурок – но в груди у Стива было так тепло, что на глаза наворачивались слезы.

Ночью он крепко обнял Баки, спрятав лицо у него на плече. Прошло уже полгода, и Стив даже представить себе не мог, что будет делать, когда их время закончится. Не знал, сможет ли он это пережить.

– Господи, Стив, ты как осьминог сегодня, – заворчал Баки, но даже не попытался освободиться.

– Хороший был праздник, да? – спросил Стив. – Ну, в основном.

– Мне не надо было им говорить, – сказал Баки. – Мог бы и до завтра подождать.

– Или ты бы мог уже давно рассказать, – отметил Стив. Баки фыркнул, но спорить не стал.

– Ну, хотя бы в этом году никто ничего не сломал, – задумчиво сказал он. – Хотя чем ближе к операции, тем сильнее мама будет нервничать.

– А ты сам? – спросил Стив. В кровати, под покровом темноты, не глядя в глаза, крепко обнимая друг друга, спрашивать такое было проще. Баки шумно выдохнул.

– Я, наверное, буду еще хуже, – тихо признался он. – Пока даже не знаю, смогу ли я вообще это сделать.

Стив подумал о том, как много Баки уже сделал, как просил Коммандос пойти с ним в центр ветеранов, как засыпал после кошмаров, продирался сквозь «Бойню номер пять»* для домашки по английской литературе, хотя от некоторых глав его так трясло, что Стив отказывался читать дальше. Еще он подумал, что Баки и его делает сильнее: уговаривает поесть, когда Стив слишком устал и ничего не хочет, останавливает его, когда Стив пытается сделать слишком много и сразу, покупает цветы на могилу Саре, но не настаивает на том, чтобы идти туда со Стивом, оставляя ему личное пространство.

– Ты сможешь, – тихо подбодрил его Стив, почти прижавшись губами к уху Баки, так, чтобы тот точно услышал. – Я знаю, что ты сможешь.

– А ты будешь со мной? – спросил Баки. – Пока я буду на операции?

Стив даже несколько расстроился, что Баки спрашивает его о таком. Ну конечно, Стив будет с ним. Баки же его лучший друг. Но с другой стороны, он понимал, почему Баки нужно дополнительное подтверждение – он все еще не мог до конца забыть тех ужасных слов, и вообще привык переживать по любому поводу. Кому, как не Стиву, это понимать.

Стив погладил выступающие позвонки на спине Баки.   
– До самого конца, – пообещал он.

*«Бойня номер пять, или Крестовый поход детей» (1969) – автобиографический роман Курта Воннегута о бомбардировке Дрездена во время Второй мировой войны.

 

– Стивен, твои успехи поразительны, – радостно сказал ему Тор. – Час бокса без перерыва – и ингалятор понадобился всего лишь раз.

Стив дышал так тяжело, что не мог говорить, что, как ему казалось, немного снижало градус сказанного Тором, но тем не менее, он нашел силы улыбнуться. Выносливость медленно, но все же росла, и ему это ужасно нравилось.

– Уверен, что и мужу твоему нравится растущая выносливость, – с хитрой улыбкой подмигнул Вольстагг. Сиф фыркнула.

– А ты, Вольстагг, что, много об этом размышляешь?

– Нравится ему фантазировать о чьей-то еще выносливости, раз уж со своей не очень, – хмыкнул Фандрал. Хогун, поддерживая, стукнулся с ним кулаками, а Вольстагг лишь закатил глаза.

– Парни, что-то слишком громко ржете, – подозрительно прокомментировал Баки, ступая на ринг. Он был в мокрой, прилипшей к спине рубашке, и Стив проследил взглядом каплю пота, сбежавшую по шее в ямку на горле. Ему хотелось все это нарисовать.

– Просто болтаем о любовных приключениях Вольстагга, – с невинным видом ответил Хогун.

– Или их отсутствии, – добавила Сиф.

– И вины Вольстагга в том нет, – перебил их Тор. – Он оставил свою любимую овцу в Норвегии.

После этого все разом застонали, но Тору, казалось, и дела не было.

– Барнс, ты вообще собираешься с нами спарринговать? – спросил Тор, закончив смеяться над собственной шуткой.

Баки тут же сжал челюсти.   
– Неа, – сказал он.

– Да ладно тебе, Бак, – попытался переубедить его Стив. Ему хотелось, чтобы Баки немного расслабился и повеселился. До операции осталось две недели, и она нависала над ними, как грозовая туча. – Обещаю сильно тебя не валять.

– И уж точно я не буду спарринговать с тобой, – сказал Баки еще более напряженным тоном. – Ни за что.

– Смысл в том, чтобы разделять бокс и романтические отношения, определенно есть, – сказала Сиф.

– Угу, – ответил Баки невпопад, облизывая губы. – Но я просто не хочу… – он пожал плечами. – Не хочу бить тебя. И никого.

Стив начал стаскивать перчатки. Баки засуетился, что означало, что ему хочется уйти, а Стив с Тором все равно уже закончили тренировку. Обычно после этого они еще какое-то время валяли дурака, дожидаясь, пока Баки тоже закончит.

– Готов? – спросил Стив у Баки.

– Если ты готов, – как обычно, ответил Баки.

Они забрали вещи из раздевалки, и Стив обнаружил, что пропустил звонок от Пегги, но она оставила голосовое сообщение. Он дождался, пока они доберутся до дома, и Баки уйдет в душ, и лишь потом прослушал его. В эти дни перед операцией ему хотелось быть с Баки каждую минуту. Если вдруг… он оборвал себя, не позволив додумать мысль, потряс головой и включил сообщение.

_«Привет, Стив! Это твоя самая любимая на планете женщина. Только не говори Наташе, что я такое сказала. Я поработала над ударом справа, но, боюсь, с ней мне все равно не совладать. У меня потрясающая новость! Буду в Нью-Йорке через две недели. Прилетаю восемнадцатого, в пятницу. Днем будет парочка встреч, но на выходные я вся твоя. Дорогой, перезвони мне! Я так рада, что мы скоро увидимся!»_

Стив отложил телефон и с минуту смотрел на него. Он слышал, как Баки поет что-то в душе, перемежая текст проклятиями, когда забывает слово. Пегги приезжает. В животе привычно запорхали бабочки. Пегги приезжает в то же время, когда и операция у Баки. Стив понятия не имел, чем это все обернется.


	24. Глава 24

Стив изводился все сильнее. Он и сам не понимал, что такого сложного в том, чтобы рассказать Баки о приезде Пегги. Баки же несколько раз говорил, что был бы рад лично с ней познакомиться. Они болтали во время созвонов по Скайпу – оба просто обожали дразнить Стива. К тому же теперь он понимал – его опасения, что эти двое вдруг без оглядки влюбятся друг в друга, не имеют под собой никаких оснований. Так что причина явно была не в этом.

Но отчего-то при мысли о Баки и Пегги в одной комнате в животе скручивало от тревоги. Может, думал Стив, он просто боится, что когда они разглядят, насколько каждый из них крут, то заметят, какой он скучный.

За такие мысли он сам себя ругал. Пегги уже доказала, что ей нравится быть со Стивом, а Баки вообще его лучший друг. Да ради всего святого, он даже читает дурацкий комикс Стива. Не должен он так уж быстро в нем разочароваться.

Наверное.

– Да что с тобой? – прямо спросил Баки после того, как во время ужина Стив уронил вилку на пол. – Ты весь день дергаешься.

– Я не дергаюсь, – возмутился Стив, не поднимая на Баки глаз.

– Ладно, – тоном, ясно показывающим, что Баки собирается подшутить над Стивом – и сделать это очень в лоб. – Не дергаешься.

– Я… – Стив облизал губы, все еще разглядывая пасту в тарелке. Баки разыскал какой-то особый рецепт пасты с песто, раз уж желудок Стива не справлялся с помидорами и сливочным соусом. Вышло хорошо, хотя было странновато видеть что-то зеленое, размазанное по макаронам. – Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать, – начал Стив и потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей.

Баки застыл, не донеся вилку до рта.   
– Тебе не нравится мой соус песто? – спросил он. В голосе уже звучали оскорбленные нотки, хотя соус и правда вышел несколько проще, чем версия, к которой привык сам Баки, без сыра – хотя Стив и говорил, что достаточно немного отложить для него – и без чеснока, чтобы Стиву не пришлось мучиться от изжоги.

– Нет, – быстро ответил Стив. – В смысле, да. Мне нравится. Очень вкусно получилось. Спасибо, Бак.

Баки наконец донес вилку до рта, прожевал и проглотил.   
– Пожалуйста. И что тогда?

– Э, вчера, пока мы были в зале, мне сообщение пришло, – он пожал плечами. – Мне надо было тебе еще вчера рассказать, но я… ну, я был…

– Да что происходит? – спросил Баки, и брови его тревожно сошлись над переносицей. – Все в порядке? Что-то с Сэмом?

– Нет, нет, ничего плохого, – успокоил его Стив. Он мысленно обругал себя, что не начал с этого – знал же, что у Баки в голове моментально возникнет сотня самых плохих сценариев. Стив сделал глубокий вдох и выпалил: – Пегги приезжает.

Баки моргнул. Набрал еды на вилку, отправил в рот, тщательно прожевал. Проглотил. Отпил воды. Снова проглотил.

– О, – наконец сказал он. – Отлично, – лицо его ничего не выражало.

– Э, она приезжает… она приезжает на той неделе, когда твоя операция, – скороговоркой выпалил Стив. – Она будет тут в пятницу утром, но у нее встречи весь день, так что я подумал, может, мы все вместе куда-нибудь сходим, как ты закончишь с экзаменами?

Баки сделал еще глоток воды. С чего это его такая жажда одолела? Стив потряс головой. Почему он обращает на это внимание?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел куда-то с тобой и Пегги, – медленно произнес он. – На ваше свидание?

– Что? Кто говорит про свидание? – спросил Стив — из-за нервов его голос звучало немного выше. Баки посмотрел на него.

– Ты что, не собираешься позвать ее на свидание? Вы так отчаянно флиртовали по скайпу, а теперь она приезжает, и ты хочешь прихватить меня за компанию?

Стив окончательно запутался. В словах Баки было столько всего, сбивающего его с толку, но он решил идти до конца.   
– Ну, я только про то, что хотел бы, чтобы мы все куда-то сходили. Ну знаешь, как друзья. Наташа, Сэм, Райли и Клинт тоже хотели с ней повидаться, а тебе еще и конец первого семестра нужно отпраздновать, так что я подумал, что можно и Коммандос тоже позвать. Ну, и мы все вместе что-нибудь бы придумали.

Баки вытер рот салфеткой.   
– Ты что, вообще не собираешься звать ее на свидание?

– Да я даже не уверен, что она захочет со мной пойти, – признался Стив гораздо тише, растеряв весь запал. Баки поджал губы.

– Захочет, – сказал он. – Тут даже гадать нечего.

И в этом… что-то было. Стив просто не мог сейчас это обдумать. Он подумает, обязательно, но потом, а сейчас нужно было сконцентрироваться на первостепенной задаче.

– Баки, – серьезно сказал он. – Я буду с тобой на операции. Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я все изменю из-за приезда Пегги.

Баки опустил глаза в тарелку.   
– Ты не должен.

– Баки, – по правде говоря, Стив был немного шокирован. – Я же тебе обещал. И я… я хочу быть там.

– Лучше позови ее на свидание, – упорствовал Баки. – Самое подходящее время, как раз не будешь чувствовать, что подводишь меня или что-то в этом роде. Зови ее, и развлекитесь как следует.

Стив сидел, уставившись на него. Как Баки вообще мог даже подумать о том, что Стив способен развлекаться, пока он на операционном столе? Горло стиснуло спазмом. Может, Баки просто не хочет, чтобы Стив пошел с ним? Но ведь он сам просил. И был так напуган, и просил так отчаянно.

– Я обещал, – повторил Стив, уже ничего не чувствуя. – И я не нарушаю обещаний.

Баки поднялся, взял тарелку – все еще наполовину пустую – и понес к мойке.   
– Но ты не обязан.

Стив был готов расплакаться. Да каким же другом тогда Баки его считает?   
– Ты мой лучший друг, – сказал Стив, отчаянно стараясь говорить ровно. – Ты же можешь… – «умереть», подумал он, но вслух произнести не смог. И не станет. Но Баки все понял. Конечно, он понял. Он поставил тарелку, вернулся к столу и присел на корточки перед стулом Сива, оказавшись с ним на одной высоте, и Стив залип на то, какие длинные у него ресницы и какие яркие голубые глаза.

– Эй, – тихо сказал Баки. – Со мной все будет в порядке, слышишь? Знаешь же, я несокрушим, – пошутил он с улыбкой. – И наполовину робот.

– Киборг, – поправил Стив, и улыбка Баки стала шире.

– Да не важно, – сказал он, словно не у него полки ломились от научно-фантастических романов. Он потянулся и пригладил вечно выбивающуюся прядь надо лбом Стива. Это совсем не помогало справляться со слезами. – Ты можешь позвать ее и повеселиться, и хотя бы ненадолго перестать беспокоиться обо мне, потому что со мной ничего не случится.

Стив положил руки Баки на плечи. Ему пришлось постараться, чтобы не обвить его руками за шею и не сжать в объятиях настолько крепко, насколько это было возможно. 

– Баки, я пойду с тобой. Тебе от меня не избавиться, – упрямо сказал он. Улыбка Баки разом стала грустной.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Конечно, Стив. – он поднялся и подхватив контейнер, переложил туда остатки пасты. – Просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя плохо, если еще что-то произойдет.

– Ничто не помешает мне пойти с тобой, – твердо сказал Стив. На секунду ему показалось, что лицо Баки исказила болезненная гримаса, но когда он присмотрелся повнимательнее, уже ничего не было.

– Ладно, хватит уже о грустном. Хочешь, печенье сделаем? Я даже прихватку на этот раз использую.

– Угу, – тихо ответил Стив. – Конечно. Давай сделаем печенье.

 

Стив видел, что по мере приближения экзаменов Баки нервничал все сильнее. Он ложился позднее, делал более длинные пробежки, а к вечеру волосы его торчали во все стороны – явный признак того, что он теребил их весь день от беспокойства.

Но Стив, к сожалению, тут не особо мог помочь. Он гонял Баки по тестам, читал вслух конспекты, но пойти с ним на экзамены не мог. Он хотел его кое о чем спросить, но в то же время понимал, что это может расстроить Баки. Но после того, как Баки целых два часа отвечал на простой двадцатиминутный тест по биологии, Стив сдался и спросил:   
– А ты не говорил с профессорами, может, они могут дать тебе дополнительное время?

Баки нахмурился и перевернул страницу учебника.   
– Нет.

– Баки.

– Стив, – хмуро, в тон ему ответил Баки. Он вздохнул, а затем пропустил пятерню через волосы, в пятый раз за последние десять минут. – Знаю, что надо.

– И стыдиться тут нечего, – сказал Стив.

Баки покачал головой.   
– Угу, и эти твои слова уже значат, что стыдиться есть чего.

Стив и не подумал на это отвечать, вместо этого пристально глядя на Баки. Тот закатил глаза.   
– И не надо смотреть на меня этим убивающим взглядом.

– Тогда не говори глупостей.

Баки рассмеялся.   
– Вряд ли у меня получится.

Стив посмотрел еще пристальнее.   
– Ты не глупый. Ну, прямо сейчас ты довольно глупый, но в целом-то нет.

Баки снова рассмеялся. Он смеялся и смеялся, а потом поддразнил:   
– Парень, ну ты умеешь поддержать.

Стив беззаботно пожал плечами и вышел на кухню.   
– Один из моих особых талантов, – бросил он через плечо. Баки фыркнул.

Во время последнего занятия Баки Стив выбрался пообедать с Наташей и Сэмом. Следующие две недели он планировал провести, помогая Баки готовиться к экзаменам, так что, наверное, до приезда Пегги он теперь никого из них больше не увидит.

– Нервничаешь? – спросил Сэм, поиграв бровями. Стив пожал плечами и протащил палочку жареной карточки по горке кетчупа на тарелке.

– Да нет, – признался он и не соврал. – Я очень рад буду ее повидать. Но… не знаю. Сам думал, что буду нервничать гораздо сильнее.

У Сэма сделалось такое выражение лица, словно он собирался что-то сказать, но Стив услышал какой-то глухой стук, и Сэма тут же перекосило от боли. Наташа, похоже, треснула его ногой под столом.

– Это хорошо, – беззаботно сказала она, словно и не сломала, возможно, только что кость одному из своих лучших друзей. – С чего бы теперь нервничать перед ее визитом. Вы же так хорошо дружите.

– Так и есть, – подтвердил Стив. Он совсем уже было собрался сказать, что они даже больше чем дружат, но рта так и не открыл. Больше? Или ему так казалось? Или так было раньше? Или все еще? Они давно уже не разговаривали подолгу, так как раньше. Но Пегги же все время занята. С другой стороны, она всегда была занята. И Стив, по правде говоря, не мог бы сказать, что теперь все стало по-другому. Он сам так ни разу и не собрался ей позвонить после того, как ответил на сообщение о ее приезде.

– И какие у нас планы на вечер пятницы в день ее приезда? – спросила Наташа.

– Дуган хочет в караоке, – сказал Сэм. Стив поморщился.

– Караоке? – простонал он. – И, секундочку, что? Когда это ты успел переговорить с Дуганом?

Сэм отпил из стакана с охлажденным чаем.   
– Вчера в группе.

Стива прямо распирало от желания спросить, как там идут дела, как Коммандос – на самом деле, конечно, в основном про Баки – но он подавил его, хотя и с трудом. Во-первых, Сэм бы все равно не ответил. А во-вторых, Стив вдруг подумал, что он и так слишком много говорит про Баки. У Сэма всякий раз такое странное выражение на лице появляется, стоит только упомянуть Баки. Нет, Стив не думал, что друг ревнует, Сэм вечно советовал ему выбраться из раковины и обзавестись знакомыми, но он беспокоился, что немного перегнул.

– Ты же знаешь, что я думаю про караоке, – сказал Стив.

– Ну не хочешь петь – не пой, – ответил Сэм.

– Так и есть, – поддержала его Наташа. – К тому же, сам знаешь, Пегги захочет потанцевать.

Стив сглотнул. Танцы. Он обещал Пегги танец, как раз перед ее отъездом они собирались на танцы, и Стив был практически уверен, что это – свидание. Но случилась пневмония, и она вернулась в Англию.

– Да вы все равно туда пойдете, что бы я тут сейчас ни сказал, – вздохнул Стив почти в шутку. Наташа кивнула.

– Да, так и будет. И ты пойдешь с нами.

– И Барнс пойдет в караоке? – скептически спросил Сэм.

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Уверен, он такое просто обожает. Или обожал раньше. Но теперь… – он снова передернул плечами. – Наверное, не после экзаменов. Он точно будет не в самой лучшей форме.

Наташа нахмурилась.   
– Морита сказал, Барнс просто король караоке.

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – согласился Стив. – Просто говорю, что он может быть не в настроении.

– Ну, так спроси его, – велела Наташа. – Он пойдет, если ты попросишь.

Стив покраснел.   
– Что? С чего, если он сам не хочет?

Сэм закатил глаза.   
– Стив, да парень со скалы спрыгнет, если ты попросишь.

Сив понятия не имел, что на это можно ответить.   
– Ну, он мой друг, – сказал он наконец. – Я бы тоже что угодно для него сделал.

– О, мы знаем, – пробормотала себе под нос Наташа. Стив посмотрел на нее. И почему они оба так странно себя ведут?

– Ладно, а у меня кое-какие новости, – прервал молчание Сэм. – Важные.

– Что случилось? – спросил Стив. Сэм выглядел взбудораженным, а значит, случилось что-то хорошее. – Тебя повысили?

Сэм закатил глаза.   
– Нет. Хотя и должны бы.

– Да тебя сто лет назад должны были старшим сделать, – горячо согласился Стив. Он говорил так не только потому, что был пристрастен и любил Сэма, но тот и так вот уже несколько лет делал большую часть работы старшего, потому что их нынешний был совершенно бесполезен.

– Ну, бюрократия, – вздохнул Сэм. – В любом случае, я не про это. Я выбрал Райли рождественский подарок.

– Опять пижама с собачками? – весело спросила Наташа.

– Нет, ну что ты сразу, – рассмеялся Сэм. – Хотя он и любит такие пижамы, спасибо, что помнишь. Так, я вам просто покажу.

У Стива дыхание перехватило, когда Сэм выложил на стол коробку под кольцо.   
– Господи боже мой.

– Да, – ответил Сэм, у которого, казалось, тоже перехватило дыхание. Наташа сидела с приоткрытым ртом.

– Когда собираешься спрашивать? – прошептала она.

– Не знаю, – Сэм открыл коробку, показывая им серебристое кольцо внутри. По ободку шла гравировка в виде крыльев. – По правде говоря, не хочу делать это в Рождество.

– Ты же не боишься, что он скажет “нет”? – недоверчиво спросил Стив. Не мог Райли сказать «нет». Они уже четыре года вместе, и оба из тех, кто настроен на брак.

– Нет, я знаю он скажет «да», – признался Сэм, пряча лицо: легкую улыбку и покрасневшие щеки. – Просто хочу, чтобы это был наш особенный день, а не что-то еще, понимаешь?

– Ах ты старый романтик, – пошутила Наташа. Сэм вытащил кольцо из коробки и погладил пальцем выгравированные крылья.

– Знаю, – самодовольно сказал он. – Я просто потрясающий.

Они рассмеялись, но у Стива глаза были полны слез. После всего, через что Сэму и Райли пришлось пройти, они заслуживали все счастье в мире. Поэтому же он был счастлив и за Наташу с Клинтом – они тоже так много давали друг другу. Эмоции просто переполняли его.

Но, конечно, когда они все разошлись по своим делам, огонь, что Наташа с Сэмом всегда зажигали в его груди, начал оставлять его, а на смену пришла тоска. Он все не мог забыть, какими невероятными радостью и нетерпением горели глаза Сэма, когда он говорил о своих планах. У Стива в жизни такого не было. Никто не смотрел на него так, как Сэм смотрел на Райли. Да, он был женат, но их-то свадьбе точно не предшествовало ничего такого, что заставило бы Баки сиять от счастья.

Он тихо вздохнул. Ну и ладно. Зато они с Баки теперь друзья. Но это ненадолго, напомнил ему противный голосок в голове. Стив сжал челюсти в попытке избавиться от подобных мыслей. Зато у него всегда будут Сэм, Наташа, Клинт и Райли, и даже Пегги. Он бы добавил Коммандос и семью Баки в этот список, но их он, скорее всего, тоже скоро лишится.

Домой он вернулся не в лучшем расположении духа, и то, что там его ждала работа над портретом для Уинифред, делу совсем не помогало. Пачка фоток улыбающегося семейства, на большинстве которых Уинифред и Джордж нежно смотрят друг на друга. Для Стива это было жутким напоминанием, насколько одинок он станет – опять – через несколько очень коротких месяцев. Даже радость от приезда Пегги куда-то делась.

Ну, приедет она на неделю, ну, потанцуют они… и что? Она вернется в Лондон, а они – к тому, с чего начинали. Не похоже это на стабильные отношения. Когда кто-то уезжает в другую страну, сама возможность отношений кажется не очень вероятной.

Стив отложил карандаш – он делал зарисовку, которую потом планировал перевести в портрет маслом – заметив, что на лицах у всех странные улыбки, больше похожие на гримасы; ему не хотелось и тут все испортить. Ради Уинифред стоит постараться. Если после того, как все закончится, у Барнсов и останется что-то от него, пусть это будет хорошим.

В четверг Стив помогал Баки готовится в библиотеке. Баки сдал биологию, вымучил сочинение для класса по английской литературе, скрипя зубами решил задачи по математике, и осталось лишь американское право. Предстоял тест на время, с тонной дополнительного чтения и парочкой письменных вопросов. Баки дергался по его поводу уже несколько недель. С сочинением по английскому хотя бы было больше времени. А с этим тестом нужно было уложиться в час.

– Назовите одно из основных возражений, с которым учредители столкнулись в ходе учредительного собрания, – зачитал Стив вопрос из пособия по подготовке. Под каждым вопросом почерком Баки был выписан ответ – и с каждой неделей писал он все лучше и лучше.

– Э… – Баки глубоко задумался. – Учредительное собрание… – он сдвинул очки поближе к глазам, затем потряс головой и снял их, с силой щипая себя за переносицу. Стив подумал, знает ли Баки, как все это отвлекает. Когда он вот так снимал-надевал очки, Стив периодически вообще забывал, о чем думал. Все, чего ему в такие моменты хотелось – рисовать Баки в этих очках.

Баки разочарованно выдохнул и откинул голову назад.   
– Бейли меня уделает на этом тесте.

Стив поразмыслил над его словами.   
– А это плохо?

– Нет, – ответил Баки. – Наверное, нет. Не должно быть.

Стив выждал, но Баки так ничего и не добавил.   
– Но? – предположил он.

– Но вроде как да, – пробормотал Баки. – Вот такой я засранец.

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Ну, хотя последнее высказывание и правда, не думаю, что это единственная причина.

Баки закатил глаза, но теперь уже с улыбкой.   
– И ты снова демонстрируешь чудеса дружеской поддержки.

– Просто говорю, что ты же старше. И привык быть лучше, чем она, во всяком таком, может, даже учить ее чему-то.

Баки вздохнул.   
– Да. – С минуту они помолчали. – Международная работорговля.

Стив глянул в пособие, а затем обратно на Баки и ухмыльнулся.   
– Точно, – сказал он. – Ты вспомнил.

– Привет, парни, – за спиной у них нарисовался Чад, и улыбался он как-то подозрительно.

– Привет, Чад, – поздоровался Баки. – Что такое?

– Гляди, что-то прямо у тебя над головой!

Баки тут же на автомате напрягся.   
– Что?

Они оба посмотрели вверх и увидели, что Чад держит ветку омелы у них над головами Баки вздохнул, плечи у него опустились. Стиву хотелось треснуть Чада за то что добавляет Баки переживаний, но не стоило привлекать дополнительного внимания.

– Целоваться будете? – спросил Чад с энтузиазмом.

Баки фыркнул.   
– Чад, мы вообще-то уже женаты, – напомнил он. – Можем целоваться, когда пожелаем.

– Но это же омела! – воскликнул Чад. – Вы просто обязаны!

Баки закатил глаза, но улыбнулся. Вопросительно посмотрел на Стива, который, повинуясь его взгляду, послушно потянулся через стол. Баки хмыкнул и встретил его на полпути, протянул руку, обхватывая Стива ладонью за подбородок. Поцелуй вышел нежным, Баки все еще улыбался, и Стив тоже улыбнулся.

– Готово! – торжествующе воскликнула Лейси, вскидывая телефон. – Мы точно отправим вас на конкурс самых очаровательных парочек в рождественском антураже.

Баки беспомощно посмотрел на нее.   
– Очаровательных парочек? – переспросил он.

– И вы точно выиграете, – уверенно ответил Чад.

– Наверное, вам стоит сначала спрашивать, а уже потом делать фотографии, – сказал Стив.

– О, – радость Лейси поугасла, и Стиву разом стало стыдно. 

– В смысле, мы не против, – пояснил он. – Но если бы один из нас был, вышло бы некрасиво, сама понимаешь.

– О, угу, – согласилась она, отчаянно кивая. – Больше не буду.

– Но мы все еще готовы быть самой очаровательной парой, – тоном великомученика добавил Баки, хотя Стив видел, что губы его подрагивают.

– Да, абсолютно! – сказал Чад. – Если выиграете, то вашу фотку поместят в студенческой газете.

– Ух ты, еще и приз, – восхитился Баки. Стив посмотрел на него. Может, Чад и не различал сарказма в голосе Баки, зато Стив прекрасно все слышал.

– Прямо сейчас ее и отправим, – с энтузиазмом сказала Лейси. – Пока-пока!

– Очаровательная парочка в рождественском антураже, – фыркнул Баки после того, как они ушли.

– Если бы только я был в очках, – притворно застонал Стив. – Мы были бы вне конкуренции.

– Да мы и так вне конкуренции! – голосом оскорбленной невинности произнес Баки, и Стив рассмеялся.

– Стив! – за их стол плюхнулась запыхавшаяся Бейли. – Привет! Мой профессор по рисованию прямо сейчас за стойкой выдачи книг. Хочешь, я тебя представлю?

У Стива внутри все сжалось.   
– Э… даже не знаю. Я тут вроде как Баки готовиться помогаю.

Бейли глянула на него так, словно он ляпнул глупость, и от этого Стив занервничал еще сильнее.   
– Ну, наверное, минут пять он без тебя как-нибудь продержится.

Стив закусил губу. Баки поддел его лодыжку своей, привлекая внимание. Он хмурился. «Что не так?» – просигналил он.

Стив пожал плечами. «Не знаю».

Баки скептически посмотрел на него и показал «брехня». Гейб или Клинт явно учили его чему-то не тому, потому что Стив-то точно нет.

«Не уверен, что готов с ним встретиться», – пояснил Стив.

Баки, склонив голову, с минуту изучающе смотрел на Стива. «Думаю, стоит попробовать. Но ты никому ничего не должен».

– Эй, парни, о чем это вы болтаете? – возмутилась Бейли.

– Мы не болтаем, – коротко хмыкнул Баки. – В том-то и смысл.

Бейли закатила глаза.   
– Стив, он правда хочет с тобой познакомиться и он правда очень хороший. Ну пожалуйста? – она так жалобно посмотрела на Стива, что он фыркнул. И как на такое можно сказать «нет»? Нечестно играет! Он знал, что в последнее время Бейли пришлось нелегко, и был рад, что она хоть чему-то рада. Тяжело вздохнув, Стив сказал:

 

– Ладно, – он поднялся, чтобы идти за ней к столу выдачи. Баки поймал его за руку и ободряюще сжал ее, прежде чем Стив отошел.  
– Все будет хорошо, – заверил он. Стив пожал ему руку в ответ и улыбнулся. Бейли ушла вперед; она вела его к мужчине с седыми волосами, в очках, который беседовал с девушкой за стойкой выдачи приятным, тихим голосом.

– Нет, нет, ничего страшного, – говорил он. – Никаких проблем.

– Простите, доктор Эрскин, – искренне извинялась она. – Обещаю, я найду эту книгу.

– Я и не сомневаюсь, – ответил тот. – Я подожду еще несколько дней. Впереди целые рождественские каникулы. Можем, как раз заставлю себя закончить проверять контрольные, м? – он улыбнулся расстроенной, готовой расплакаться девушке, а затем повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Стива с Бейли.

– Мисс Барнс, – поприветствовал он ее. – Добрый день. Самая выдающаяся студентка в моем классе для начинающих. 

Бейли от счастья покраснела.   
– Здрасьте, доктор Эрскин, – сказала она. – А это муж моего брата, Стив. Тот, что рисует комикс.

Доктор Эрскин вскинул бровь.   
– Здравствуйте, Стивен, – сказал он, пожимая ему руку. – Я весьма впечатлен вашими работами. Мисс Барнс сказала, что вы закончили учебу до того, как я имел бы удовольствие наблюдать вас в моем классе.

Стива слегка отпустило. Было безумно приятно слышать похвалу в адрес своей работы. Бейли и раньше говорила, что преподавателю она понравилась, но Стив не ожидал, что тот окажется настолько любезным. Стиву сразу стало как-то спокойно рядом с ним.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Да, я закончил уже три года назад.

– Ох, не повезло мне, – сказал доктор Эрскин. – Было бы настоящим наслаждением учить такого студента.

Стив вспомнил парочку своих выпускных работ – в темных тонах, выполненных мрачными угольными штрихами, и слегка поежился. Скорее уж нет.

– Но мне есть и что покритиковать, – сказал доктор Эрскин. В Стива внутри все сжалось. Он же не просил критиковать его работу. И он не студент, не нужна ему критика и оценка.   
– Капитан Америка хочет съездить Адольфу в челюсть. Хочется сказать ему – так давай уже! – закончил доктор Эрскин, и улыбка сверкнула в его глазах. Стив рассмеялся.

– Ну, может, Кэп и не врежет ему, – печально сказал он. – Я никак не придумаю, как закончить войну. Не знаю, как Капитану победить Иоганна Шмидта.

Доктор Эрскин задумчиво кивнул.   
– Это серьезный момент. 

Стив фыркнул.   
– Это дурацкий комикс, я рисую его просто для развлечения.

– Не дурацкий, – поправила Бейли. – И ты рисуешь его для Баки.

– Баки? – спросил Эрскин.

– Мой брат, – пояснила Бейли. – Муж Стива. Стив кладет ему новые зарисовки из комикса в пакет с обедом каждый день, чтобы как-то порадовать Баки, пока тот на занятиях.

Стив, смутившись, потер шею.   
– Вот это точно как-то по-дурацки.

Доктор Эрскин покачал головой, теперь он выглядел серьезным.   
– Вы знаете, меня часто спрашивают, почему я ушел из науки в преподавание рисования. Но, знаете, наука и рисование имеют нечто общее – они делают человеческие жизни лучше. Так что они скорее похожи, чем отличаются. И вы, думаю, используете творчество точно с такой же целью.

Стив покраснел еще сильнее.   
– Наверное.

– Я тут подумал, а что у Капитана Америка за душой? – спросил доктор Эрскин. – Почему он сражается?

– Потому что это правильно, – ответил Стив.

– Да, но есть много других правильных дел. Почему для него сражение – это что-то правильное? – Стив не знал, что на этот ответить. Он несколько раз недоуменно моргнул. 

Доктор Эрскин по-доброму улыбнулся.   
– Думаю, вам важно понять именно это. Тогда вы сможете придумать концовку. А теперь прошу меня простить, нужно закончить с проверкой нескольких важных проектов.

– Вы уж там сильно не зверствуйте, – застонала Бейли.

Доктор Эрскин подмигнул ей.   
– Ваш я уже проверил. И вам беспокоиться точно не о чем.

Бейли практически засияла, и доктор Эрскин, улыбнувшись им на прощание, ушел. Бейли повернулась к Стиву в полном восхищении.

– Ну разве он не самый лучший? – выдохнула она.

– Такой и есть, – согласился Стив – он все еще хмурился, размышляя над вопросом Эрскина. – Мне понравился.

– Он мой самый любимый профессор. Хочу и в следующем семестре взять его предмет. Я не особо хороша для следующего уровня, но он дал мне особое разрешение – сказал, что верит в меня.

Стив улыбнулся ей.   
– Ну, если тебе это важно, я тоже в тебя верю. Можем как-нибудь вместе порисовать.

Бейли зарделась.   
– Я недостаточно хороша, чтобы рисовать с тобой.

– Бейли, хватит уже принижать себя! – рыкнул Стив. – Дело лишь в практике.

Когда они вернулись к Баки, тот сидел, нахмурившись, глядя в книгу и постукивая карандашом по виску. 

– Может, летом мы снова съездим в дом на озере, и ты поможешь мне с набросками воды! – радостно предложила Бейли. У Стива скрутило живот. Он смотрел, как Баки вскидывает голову, глядит на них, а затем сводит глаза к носу, корча рожицу. В груди стало больно. Следующим летом они не смогут ничего порисовать с Бейли.

 

– Да, – соврал он. – Так и сделаем. 

 

Когда Стив зашел в караоке бар, сердце его билось где-то в горле, а ладони вспотели. Где-то там была Пегги. Он больше года ее не видел. А что, если она стала еще красивее? Стал ли он выглядеть получше? Он пригладил волосы и расправил плечи. С тех пор, как он начал ходить к Тору, мускулов у него и правда прибавилось. Может, помогало и то, что теперь он лучше спал. И за эту зиму он простудился – и то легко – всего раз, приятное разнообразие от непрекращающейся череды простуд и соплей предыдущих лет.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь.

– Кэп! – тут же закричали сразу с нескольких сторон. Свет был приглушен, но найти друзей, уже пропустивших по раунду шотов, оказалось несложно. И там, между Дуганом и Наташей, сидела Пегги. Стив охнул. У нее был безупречный, как и всегда, макияж, а волосы стали длиннее, они падали ей на плечи красивыми локонами, завиваясь на концах. Стоило ему увидеть ее, и улыбка стала шире словно сама по себе.

– Стив! – воскликнула она, поднимаясь, и обняла его, окутав ароматом новых духов, отчего Стив чуть закашлялся. Она тут же отступила и глянула встревоженно. – Ох, нет, духи слишком сильные, да?

– Не знаю, – соврал Стив. – Может, и нет.

Пегги закатила глаза.   
– Как обычно, думаешь только о других.

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Как же я рад снова тебя видеть.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.   
– А мне-то как приятно.

Они так и стояли, переглядываясь, пока Наташа наконец не привлекла к себе внимание, прокашлявшись.

– Давай сядем? – предложил Стив. Он достал из кармана телефон и положил его на стол, предварительно проверив. Ничего. Было восемь вечера, последний экзамен Баки должен был закончится с минуты на минуту.

– Сержант там почти закончил? – спросила Морита, словно прочитав мысли Стива. Стив кивнул.

– Должен бы. У него тест с шести до восьми, и он обещал потом прийти прямо сюда. Я сказал ему – если поймешь, что устал или просто не хочешь, можешь не париться и не приходить, но ты же знаешь, как он меня слушает.

Гейб фыркнул.   
– Ты издеваешься? Да ты единственный, кого он вообще слушает.

– Старпер упертый, – добавил Фалсворт.

– Да ты старше его, – отметил Дернье.

– Он переживал за тест? – спросил Дуган.

Стив скривился.   
– Там куча заданий типа вопрос-ответ.

Сэм дернулся.   
– О, не самый его любимый вариант.

– Да уж точно, – согласился Стив.

Райли потянулся за рюмкой, и Стив заметил блеск металла.   
– Ого! – воскликнул он, хватая Райли за руку. – Ты это сделал? – спросил он у Сэма.

Сэм счастливо рассмеялся, а за столом взметнулась явно не первая волна поздравлений.   
– Можно нам еще круг? – поймала Наташа официанта. – Наши друзья только что обручились.

– Наши поздравления, – сказал официант.

– Как насчет раунда за счет заведения? – попытался Сэм.

Официант улыбнулся.   
– А как насчет раунда за счет жениха?

Сэм переглянулся с Райли.   
– А давайте, – поддразнил Сэм.

– Хм, а я думал, ты будешь женихом, – сказал Райли.

– Ну, эта шутка никогда не устареет, – хмыкнула Наташа.

– И когда свадьба? – спросил Клинт и пропел: – Мне нравятся крылья.

– Мы думаем про апрель, – сказал Рейли. – У нас годовщина в апреле.

– А я думал, у вас годовщина в октябре, – сказал Клинт.

– В октябре мы начали встречаться, – ответил Сэм. – Апрель – потому что тогда мы оба не умерли.

– Отличный день для брака, – согласился Дуган. – Выжил один раз, выживешь и снова.

Официант принес поднос с напитками, и все взяли себе по стакану. Наташа вскинула бровь, глядя на Стива.   
– Я только для тоста, – сказал он. – Пить не буду.

– Я выпью за тебя, – предложил Фальсворт.

– О, а это не чересчур для тебя? – спросила Пегги. – Слишком ты гламурный для текилы.

– Ты назвала меня гламурным? – потребовал ответа Фальсворт. – Так, один на один, добропорядочная католичка. Я тебя на раз перепью.

– А вот и нет, – пропела Наташа. Они с Пегги разом засмеялись, а у Стива от всего этого голова пошла кругом. Так странно было видеть Пегги тут, рядом, вместе с Коммандос. Приятно, но странно.

Телефон Стива засветился – вибрации не было слышно из-за царившего вокруг шума. Стив подхватил телефон и прочитал сообщение от Баки.

«Закончил. Еду к вам. Бейли тоже со мной».

«Как прошло?» – спросил Стив.

«:/»

«Что это значит?»

«Не знаю. Наверное, плохо»

Стив нахмурился. Он не ожидал, что Баки будет в прекрасном расположении духа, но надеялся, что хоть какая-то уверенность в нем переживет этот экзамен. Они же много вложили в эту подготовку.

«Надеюсь, все обернется лучше, чем ты думаешь, – написал Стив. – Но я в любом случае куплю тебе печенек».

«Мой герой».

– Баки уже в пути, – сообщил Стив. – И с ним Бейли.

– А ее сюда пустят? – спросил Клинт. – Ей же вроде двенадцать? 

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Она в универе учится, Клинт.

Клинт пожал плечами.   
– И что? Двенадцать. Столько же, сколько и Кейт.

– Войти она сможет, но они поставят ей штамп «младше двадцати одного», – просветил их Сэм.

– Он вообще в порядке? – спросил Гейб.

Стив пожал плечами.   
– Не знаю. Особо счастливым он мне не показался, но все же едет, значит, будем надеяться, все не так плохо.

– Жду – не дождусь встречи, – сказала Пегги. Стив постарался не дергаться от самой этой идеи. Хорошо же, что они встретятся. Они оба – важная часть его жизни.

– Отлично, – заговорщицки сказал Райли. – Какую бы нам с Наташей спеть песню?

 

Сэм застонал.  
– Вы оба не очень то хорошо поете.

Райли прикинулся смертельно оскорбленным.   
– И от кого? Дорогой будущий муж нанес удар кинжалом в спину!

Сэм закатил глаза.   
– Только потому что я люблю тебя, я и говорю тебе правду.

– Да ты просто завидуешь, потому что мы на пару уделаем вас в караоке! – сказала Наташа.

– Я верю, что она хороша во всем, за что берется, – сказал Морита. – Прости, Уилсон.

 

– Ну, не во всем она хороша, – сообщил Клинт. Наташа тут же посмотрела на него, прищурившись. – Беру свои слова назад!

Баки с Бейли появились очень скоро. Стив аж на стуле подпрыгнул, едва завидев Баки, кинулся к нему и перехватил на полпути от входа, до трех столов, что они оккупировали.

– Привет, – сказал он, беря Баки за руки. – Ты как?

Баки не наклонился поцеловать его, как обычно здоровался со Стивом перед остальными. Он пожал плечами.   
– Думаю, это станет ясно, когда будут оценки. 

Стив покачал головой.   
– Я про тебя спрашиваю, Баки. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Баки сделал глубокий выдох.   
– Я в порядке. Не обязательно все время обо мне беспокоиться.

Бейли поджала губы и покачала головой, глядя на Стива. Баки, видимо, был совсем не в духе. Как будто Стив сам этого не видел.

– Хочешь пойти домой? – спросил Стив.

– И что, прямо вот так свалим от твоих друзей? – ехидно спросил Баки. – Даже не познакомившись с Пегги?

Стив сглотнул и глянул на их столы. Пегги.   
– Да все бы поняли, – упрямо сказал он.

– Да меня уже тошнит от того, какие все понимающие, – пробормотал Баки. Стив его едва слышал. Кто-то начал новую песню, и уровень шума взлетел до небес. Он постарался незаметно повернуться к Баки здоровым ухом, но тот заметил.

«Прости, – просигналил он. – Давай сядем».

Стив вздохнул, но решил не давить. Баки же не ребенок, сам разберется, чего хочет, и если сказал, что все нормально, Стив не будет его двадцать раз переспрашивать. Они же обещали друг другу.

Стив провел его к столу.   
– Баки и Бейли, это Пегги. Пегги, это Баки и его сестра Бейли.

– У Бейли удар что надо, – сказала Наташа. Пегги одобрительно на них обеих посмотрела.

– Рада слышать, – сказала она. – Наташа учит тебя самообороне?

– Она учит меня и обеих моих сестер, – подтвердила Бейли. – Я это просто обожаю.

– Ничто так не поднимает самооценку, как осознание того, что можешь надрать придурку зад, если потребуется, да? – спросила Пегги.

– Или грохнуть его, – беззаботно подхватила Наташа.

– Звучит пугающе, – пробормотал Фальсворт.

Гейб ухмыльнулся.   
– Лично мне нравится, когда женщина может надрать мне задницу.

Бейли захихикала, и Баки закатил глаза.   
– Я тебе это прямо сейчас и устрою, – сказал он Гейбу.

– Здравствуй, Баки, – сказала Пегги, сверкнув глазами.

– Привет, Пегги, – ответил тот.

– Что так долго, за мороженным опять бегал?

Баки фыркнул от смеха.   
– Не, это случилось один раз, и только чтобы Стиву было что пососать.

– Это что, эвфемизм? – спросил Дуган.

Баки в притворном шоке посмотрел на Дугана.   
– Господи, Дуган, откуда ты только слов-то таких набрался?

– Наверное, из того календаря «слово дня», что висит в центре ветеранов, – пошутил Стив.

– Поможем всем, чем сможем, – с гордостью процитировал что-то Райли. Дуган показал ему средний палец.

– Да чтоб вас всех, – рявкнул он. – Мне нужно еще выпить.

Стива разрывало на части. Он пытался говорить с Пегги, но в то же время не мог отвести взгляда от Баки, которому было плохо, и это расходилось вокруг волнами. Он прижался коленом к ноге Баки под столом, но тот отодвинулся. Стив, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него, но Баки сидел, обхватив себя руками за плечи, и на Стива не смотрел.

– А теперь номер от Ревущих Коммандос, – объявил ведущий караоке. – Э… «Дорога в ад».

Когда парни поднялись, со всех сторон понеслись подбадривающие выкрики и улюлюканье. Баки умоляюще посмотрел на Дугана.   
– Да ладно?

– Это же наша песня! – напомнил ему Дуган. Улыбка его слегка поблекла. – Но ты не должен, Сержант. Правда.

Баки вздохнул и отодвинул стул.   
– Да ладно уж.

Дуган завопил:   
– Ура! – так громко, что даже Стива с Клинтом перекосило.

Их пение скорее оказалось похоже на нелепый пьяный речитатив, но успех у слушателей караоке был колоссальный. Видимо, секрет успеха – делать все громко и с энергией. Стив тряс головой, не переставая смеялся.

– Они и правда весьма впечатляющая команда, – сказал Пегги, ухмыляясь. – Тебе с ними весело?

– Они потрясающие, – честно ответил Стив. – Они кажутся безалаберными, но на самом деле очень хорошие люди. И они присматривают друг за другом.

– Хорошо, – сказала она, и улыбка ее стала мягче. – Я рада.

Под ее пристальным взглядом Стив слегка покраснел.   
– Ну и что за встречи у тебя сегодня были? – спросил он и рассмеялся, увидев, как Гейб рухнул на руки Баки, а тот сделал вид, что пригибается под его весом.

– Да просто пара собеседований, – беззаботно ответила Пегги и отпила виски. Стив несколько секунд шокированно смотрел на нее под затихающие финальные аккорды песни и дружные аплодисменты толпы.

– Собеседование по работе? – непонимающе переспросил Стив. – Тут?

– У кого собеседование по работе? – спросил Морита, когда Коммандос вернулись за стол.

– У Пегги, – ответила Наташа, наблюдая за реакцией Стива. Тот сглотнул.

– М, собеседование? – спросил Баки. – И что, как прошло?

– Спасибо, похоже, неплохо.

Стив не знал, как на это реагировать. Он был счастлив, даже, наверное, в экстазе. На седьмом небе от того, что Пегги будет тут и рядом. Но…

Но почему-то после этого сообщения на лице у Баки появилось странное выражение, и Стив никак не мог сообразить, что оно значит. Это здорово беспокоило.

– Ну, принесите даме еще выпить! – крикнул Дуган. Сэм встревоженно посмотрел на Стива. Он-то почему тревожится? Им всем бы только радоваться.

– Это просто здорово, – радостно сказал Стив. – Значит ты… возвращаешься? Сюда?

Пегги рассмеялась.   
– Ну, было бы проблематично ездить на работу из Лондона.

Бейли смотрела на них со все более подозрительным выражением.   
– А откуда вы знаете Стива? – голос ее звучал несколько прохладно. Баки посмотрел на нее.

– Мы старые знакомые, – ответила Пегги, улыбнувшись Бейли так, что та автоматически улыбнулась в ответ. – Я раньше жила в Бруклине, и Стив устраивал мне экскурсии по лучшим местам для шопинга.

– Собачий магазинчик, – мечтательно сказал Клинт. – Обожаю это место.

– Ты свою собаку туда брал? – спросил Баки.

– У меня нет собаки, – на автомате ответил Клинт.

– Нет, – ответила за него Наташа. – Он боится, что пса кто-нибудь украдет.

– А вот и еще раунд для вас, парни, – оповестил официант, подходя к их столу. Баки помог ему собрать пустые стаканы и рюмки, освобождая немного места, чтобы поставить полные. Официант улыбнулся ему.

– О, спасибо, – сказал он, улыбаясь почти заговорщицки, и Стив почувствовал, как краска бросилась ему в лицо.

– Да без проблем, – ответил Баки, возвращая ухмылку. Стиву захотелось зарычать. О, теперь Баки улыбается?

– А сейчас жемчужина вечера! – оповестил конферансье. – Наша дорогая Энжи Мартинелли решила в свой выходной показать нам, что такое настоящее караоке.

Неописуемой красоты девушка с вьющимися волосами подмигнула ведущему.   
– Чаевые получишь позже, – пошутила она. Затем поднялась и запела что-то медленное и печальное.

– Потанцуем? – спросила Пегги у Стива.

– Я же должен тебе танец, – немного напряженно ответил Стив. Пегги рассмеялась.

– Не возражаешь, если я украду его ненадолго? – спросила она у Баки.

– О, хм, нет, – Баки выглядел удивленным. – Пожалуйста.

Они пошли на танцпол. Когда Стив обернулся и посмотрел на Баки через плечо, тот вскинул бровь. Бейли сидела, скрестив руки на груди, а Наташа – поджав губы. Баки глянул по сторонам, и убедившись, что никто не видит, показал Стиву большой палец, отчего тот рассмеялся. Он сам не мог понять, почему от этого всего так больно в груди.

Он так и не научился танцевать, совсем нет. На их свадьбе вел Баки. Но Стив как-то держался, да и, по большому счету, Пегги делала все сама.

– Я так по тебе скучала, – прошептала Пегги ему на ухо, так что он и правда смог это расслышать. Стив улыбнулся и покраснел.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – ответил он и посмотрел поверх ее плеча на их стол. Официант вернулся. И стоял слишком близко к стулу Баки. Стив нахмурился. Баки не нравилось, когда кто-то стоял к нему слишком близко, а с этим официантом наверняка еще и чувствовал себя запертым. Затем официант рассмеялся, и Стив закатил глаза.

Баки положил руку парню на предплечье. Стив фыркнул. Баки что, флиртует? Он же, строго говоря, женат, и его формальный муж вообще-то тоже тут. Как он вообще может так себя вести?

Они развернулись, и теперь Стив оказался спиной к столу, стараясь выбросить происходящее там из головы.   
– Какие планы на завтра? – спросил он у Пегги.

– Пока не знаю, – сказала она. – Думала, может, поделаем что-нибудь вместе?

– Да, конечно, – быстро ответил Стив. – Только мы одни? – спрашивая, он покраснел. Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как предложение, но ничего не получилось. Пегги рассмеялась.

– Ну, думаю, это было бы вполне приемлемо, – она явно дразнила его, и это было так привычно, что Стив слегка расслабился. Это же, в конце концов, Пегги, чего он так напрягается?

Песня закончилась, но они еще пару секунд потоптались на месте, удерживая друг друга в объятиях.   
– Спасибо, – сказала Пегги.

– Тебе спасибо, – ответил Стив. Когда они вернулись за стол, Баки там не было. – А Баки куда подевался? – спросил Стив. 

– В туалет пошел? – предположил Сэм, а Бейли лишь пожала плечами. Стив оглядел помещение. Он очень наделся, что Баки не в каком-нибудь углу обжимается с официантом.

Закончилась еще одна песня, а Баки все не было. Стив начал волноваться – куртка Баки все еще висела на спинке стула, значит, если он вышел на улицу, то уже замерз бы. Стив поднялся, и все тут же посмотрели на него, в разной кондиции фокусировки, в зависимости от количества выпитого.

– Пойду Баки поищу, – объяснил он.

– А вот же он! – воскликнул Клинт, ткнув пальцем в сторону сцены. По дороге он задел пару стаканов, к счастью, уже пустых. – Черт.

– Он тебе петь будет, Кэп? – спросил Морита.

– Фу, гадость какая, – заворчал Гейб. – Сопливая романтика.

Начались первые аккорды REO Speedwagon и все вокруг застонали.   
– Да ладно тебе, сержант?! – выкрикнул Дуган.

– А мне нравится песня, – вступился за выбор Баки Дернье.

– А ты ее хоть раз слышал? – недоверчиво спросил Фальсворт.

– Да все слышали, – отметил Дернье.

– А ты вообще ничего не слышал, – сказал ему Райли. – Даже «Триллер», небось, первый раз только на Хэллоуин.

Стив практически зашипел на них.   
– Баки же поет, – напомнил он. Все тут же повернулись и странно посмотрели на него. – Что? – спросил он.

– Это караоке, Стив, а не концертная студия, – сказала Наташа. – Никому нет дела, можно и не слушать.

Пегги рассмеялась, когда Стив недовольно скривился. Он и правда чувствовал себя недовольным. Раздражение, однако, перешло в беспокойство, когда он заметил, что состояние Баки далеко от нормального.  
– Что началось как дружба переросло во что-то большее, – пел Баки, закрыв глаза, раскачиваясь и совершенно точно не попадая в такт музыки. Голос его звучал невнятно, и Стиву потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять что происходит.

– Он что, выпил? – спросил он, окончательно растерявшись.

– Я не видела, чтобы он пил, – ответила Наташа.

– Черт, – пробормотал Сэм. – С его таблетками нельзя пить.

– Я знаю, – чересчур резко ответил Стив. Он покачал головой. – Прости. – Сэм отмахнулся.

– Парень, что ты творишь, – пробормотал Дуган, когда Баки, запутавшись в собственных ногах, начал петь еще эмоциональнее.

– Я был ближе, чем мог даже мечта-а-а-ать, – выкрикнул он в микрофон. – И эти чувства мне больше не сдержа-а-а-ать! – он явно не следовал больше оригиналу песни. – Не могу. Ясно? Я больше не могу.

Стив вскочил со стула и поспешил к сцене раньше, чем сообразил, что делает. Подойдя, он поманил к себе Баки.   
– Давай, Бак, – сказал он. – Пошли домой.

– Домой? – спросил тот. – Ага, домой, понятно. Никто не хочет появляться со мной на публике.

– Баки, иди сюда, – настаивал Стив. Баки опустил микрофон в стойку и пожал плечами.

– Ладно, если ты так хочешь, – он послушно позволил отвести себя за столик, где Стив тут же принялся собирать их вещи.

– Мы уходим, – сказал он. – Пегги, я завтра тебе позвоню. Бейли, ты сама доберешься? – все вокруг казались слегка смущенными и серьезно встревоженными. Бейли кивнула, прикусив губу, и Наташа, потянувшись, положила ей руку на плечо.

– Не, давай останемся, – возмутился Баки. – Этому официанту я понравился. Говорит, я клевый. Налил мне выпить бесплатно.

– И сколько ты выпил? – спросил Стив раздраженно. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что у тебя через два дня операция на мозге? Хочешь умереть на столе?

Этого ему точно не стоило говорить, особенно перед всеми. Бейли, казалось, прямо сейчас заплачет, а Дуган с шумом втянул воздух.

– Стив, – предупреждающим тоном начал Сэм.

– Да как будто тебе дело есть, – рявкнул Баки. Стив резко все бросил и повернулся к нему.

– Конечно, есть, – выдохнул он, шокированный самой мыслью, что Баки мог такое сказать.

– Угу, пока должен, – от горечи его голоса у Стива все внутри скрутило в узел.

– Баки, – одернул Стив. Он не собирался это обсуждать перед Коммандос и Бейли.

– А вы, парни, вообще знаете? – спросил Баки, поворачиваясь к столу. – Стив тут только потому, что мои родители платят ему за брак со мной. Какой я жалкий, да? Бесплатно никому не нужен.

Стив схватил его за руку и потянул.   
– Баки, уходим, сейчас, – приказал он.

– Да, иду, иду, – проворчал он, идя за ним. Стив даже не обернулся на Коммандос и Бейли. Может, они не расслышали. Может, было слишком шумно. Может…

Когда он усадил Баки в такси, его почти трясло. Он не должен был лишиться их до лета. А сейчас только декабрь. Он надеялся, что еще полгода они будут с ним, будут друзьями, а теперь Баки все рассказал, и они все его ненавидят.

– Мне нехорошо, – застонал Баки.

– Хм, с чего бы, – мрачно пробормотал Стив.

– Эй, парень, нельзя блевать в моей машине, – сказал водитель.

– Он не будет, – быстро сказал Стив. – Так? – строго спросил он у Баки.

– Не буду я блевать, – подтвердил Баки. – Мне что, шестнадцать?

– Баки, ну зачем ты вообще пил? – расстроенно спросил Стив. – Ты же знаешь, что тебе нельзя.

– Да в жопу, что мне нельзя, – рявкнул Баки зло. – Симпатичный парень угостил меня бесплатной выпивкой, ясно? Я просто хотел получить удовольствие.

Стив постарался проигнорировать вспышку ярости при упоминании официанта, что предложил Баки выпить. И вовсе тот был не симпатичный.

– Прямо вижу сейчас, как ты получаешь удовольствие, – саркастически прокомментировал Стив. Баки уронил лицо в ладони.

– Это, может, последний раз, когда была такая возможность, – пробормотал он в сложенные руки. – Может, я умру.

У Стива перехватило дыхание.   
– Ты не умрешь, – резко ответил он. – Если ты умрешь, я не смогу злиться на тебя, а я решил приберечь все свои наезды до после операции.

– Наезды за что?

– За тупость! – выпалил Стив, теряя терпение. – Да даже если бы не операция на носу, ты же знаешь что твои таблетки нельзя мешать с алкоголем. Нельзя забивать на такое, Баки, это не игрушки! Ты вообще о себе не думаешь!

– Я устал от этого разговора, – громко заявил Баки. – И мне нехорошо.

Стив мрачно молчал всю дорогу до дома. Когда они наконец добрались, водитель посмотрел на него со смесью сочувствия и облегчения. Затащить Баки по ступенькам тоже оказалось тем еще подвигом, особенно учитывая, что тот явно делал все, чтобы помешать Стиву.

– Ну давай, – задыхался Стив. – Еще две ступеньки.

Баки был мрачен и не отвечал. И это почему-то злило Стива сильнее всего остального. Он же пытается помочь, а Баки дуется и молчит. Наконец они зашли внутрь, и Стив без церемоний сгрузил Баки на кровать. Он помог ему снять ботинки и куртку, а затем быстро сказал:

– Штаны сам снимай.

Он собирался пойти на кухню, чтобы налить воды – для Баки сейчас пить было важнее всего остального, чтобы алкоголь вышел как можно скорее. Еще Стив думал приготовить яичницу и пару тостов, чтобы чем-то заполнить желудок.

– Стив, – позвал Баки, когда он был уже на пороге. – Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Стив остановился и обернулся.   
– Что?

– Пожалуйста, Стиви, останься, ну пожалуйста, – взмолился Баки. – Я не могу спать один.

– Бак…

– Когда один, так плохо. Когда один, не знаю, где я. Но когда ты тут – я не там. Там я всегда один.

Стиву понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, о чем он говорит – и плечи его опустились. Баки выглядел таким отчаявшись, расстроенным и юным, что сердце Стива, казалось, готово было остановиться в любую секунду. Он вернулся к кровати и убрал прядь волос Баки ему за ухо.

– Я приготовлю тебе поесть и принесу воды, ладно? И тут же вернусь.

– Да? – спросил Баки, и Стив сжал его плечо, поддерживая. От этого жеста ему и самому стало легче.

– Обещаю, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Я никуда не уйду.

Баки откинулся обратно на подушки.   
– Это сейчас, – прошептал он, закрывая глаза.

Стив застыл. Потом покачал головой, поднялся и вышел на кухню. Руки у него дрожали. Ему не требовалось дополнительных напоминаний. Он и так отлично знал, что времени почти не осталось.


	25. Глава 25

Стив проснулся в одиночестве и тут же разозлился. Он так устал от этого! В чем вообще смысл делить с кем-то постель, если все равно просыпаешься один?

Но тут же нахлынули воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере, и стало ясно, почему Баки постарался смыться пораньше. Ему, наверное, стыдно из-за того, что произошло в баре, не говоря уж о том, как он полчаса рыдал в плечо Стиву, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Стоило бы догадаться, что Баки становится угрюмым, когда пьяный.

Стив проверил телефон. Наташа прислала сообщение, спрашивала, все ли в порядке; Сэм писал, чтобы Стив звонил, если что-то нужно. Ни слова от Баки. Стив протер глаза и практически выдрал себя из кровати. Баки не было ни в гостиной, ни на кухне. Стив чувствовал, как в нем волной поднимается раздражение: значит, набрался вчера, а сегодня просто свалил? После той идиотской выходки – и нет, Стив не про то, что Баки выболтал их общий секрет?

А что, если с ним что-то случилось? Что, если алкоголь как-то плохо среагировал с лекарствами, и Баки свалился где-то на обочине во время утренней пробежки?

Плохие мысли. Стив потряс головой. Вчера, когда Стив наконец заснул, Баки был почти в порядке. Он спал, пуская слюни и посапывая, но совершенно точно все с ним было хорошо.

Стив бегом кинулся к телефону, когда тот загудел вибровызовом. Но это не был звонок от Баки – пришло сообщение от Пегги.

«Какие планы на сегодня?»

Собираюсь прибить мужа, подумал Стив. Но Пегги он отвечать пока ничего не стал, вместо этого отправил сообщение Баки: «Где ты?»

В ожидании ответа Стив съел тарелку хлопьев и поморщился. Она была совершенно безвкусной. Обычно Баки оставлял ему яичницу, тосты или даже готовил специально для него блинчики с низким содержанием углеводов по какому-то особому рецепту. Стив уже и забыл, когда в последний раз ел эти хлопья. Да, все та же коробка.

«Иду домой» – наконец ответил Баки. Стив с трудом удержался от вопроса, где он был. Совсем скоро спросит лично.

Или нет.

Стив не совсем понимал, что между ними сейчас происходит. Да, Баки попросил его не уходить, но с другой стороны, он высказался довольно ясно по поводу того, что другом Стива не считает. Думает, что Стив с ним только из-за денег. От этого было очень больно.

Стив мрачно жевал толком не размокшие хлопья. Сколько раз он говорил Баки, что тот его лучший друг? Почему Баки ему не верит?

Наверное, потому что ты обозвал его ненормальным, подсказал голос глубоко внутри. Стив нахмурился, глядя в тарелку. Есть больше не хотелось.

Когда открылась дверь, Стив тут же вскинулся. Они с Баки с минуту смотрели друг на друга. Выбившиеся из хвоста пряди волос кучеряшками обрамляли мокрое от пота лицо Баки.

– Привет, – осторожно поздоровался Стив. Баки ответил слабой улыбкой. В руках у него был букет цветов, и на какой-то безумный момент сердце Стив забилось как бешеное – он подумал, что они ему.

– Это что? – спрсил он.

– Э… цветы, – Баки едва заметно ухмыльнулся и это выражение было таким знакомым, что сердце Стива ухнуло вниз.

– И для кого они? – спросил Стив.

– Для… тебя. – Баки нахмурился. – Я пробегал мимо студенческого городка, а там был какой-то цветочный мастер-класс и они бесплатно раздавали оставшиеся букеты, – быстро пояснил он. У Стива странно екнуло в груди. Баки купил ему цветы? Да, конечно, он просто наткнулся на это место по дороге, а не пошел специально, но тем не менее. А затем он вдруг подумал, что, скорее всего, цветы не ему.

– Чтобы я отдал их Пегги? – уточнил Стив. Баки как раз такой человек, что проследит за тем, чтобы Стив не забыл взять букет на свидание.

Баки сглотнул и положил цветы на кухонный стол.   
– Угу, – тихо ответил он. – У тебя же с ней сегодня свидание, да?

– Вроде бы, – сказал Стив, не отводя взгляда от букета. Цветы в нем были подобраны довольно неожиданные – как-то непохоже было, что студенты могут придумать комбинацию из лилий-гибискуса-розовой гвоздики – да и вообще сложно было представить, что в Нью-Йорке в декабре для цветочного мастер-класса кто-то будет заказывать гибискусы.

– Да, подари ей эти цветы, – сказал Баки, разворачиваясь в сторону ванной. – И прости, что я вел себя как придурок вчера вечером.

– А мы собираемся поговорить про то, как опасно все это было или о том, что ты рассказал все Коммандос и Бейли? – спросил Стив.

Баки замер и вздохнул.   
– А что, ты хочешь послушать, как Бейли рассказала Бет, и теперь они обе наезжают на нас с родителями? Или про то, как Гейб мыл мне мозг половину сегодняшней пробежки?

Стив прикусил губу. Вообще, ему хотелось бы услышать, что остальные чувствуют по этому поводу, но это сейчас это казалось таким эгоистичным. Баки покачал головой и двинулся дальше.

– Ну, все равно спасибо, – выкрикнул Стив ему в спину. Почему-то он чувствовал себя расстроенным. И тут до него дошло – и Стив замотал головой – что ему бы хотелось, чтобы эти цветы Баки купил для него.

 

Стив с Пегги зашли перекусить в любимое кафе Стива, и первое, что спросила подошедшая официантка, было:  
– О, а где же Баки?

Стив с трудом справился с тем, чтобы не забиться под стол. Нет, конечно, он был рад, что она запомнила Баки и беспокоится за него – это было приятно. Но Стив не был уверен, что разговоры о муже станут украшением его свидания с Пегги.

– Обедает с племянником, – ответил Стив. Баки едва попрощался с ним, уходя. И нет, Стив все еще не переживал по этому поводу, вовсе нет.

– Вы сюда часто ходите есть? – спросила Пегги. Стив пожал плечами.

– Ну, знаешь, тут хорошо, к тому же я точно уверен, что если закажу что-то даже из не веганского меню, там не будет ничего молочного. Так что… Да, как-то так. Ну, когда вообще выбираемся. Позавтракать в воскресенье, например, если нас не позвали домой к его родителям.

Пегги задумчиво кивнула.   
– И что же мне выбрать? – спросила она.

Стив заулыбался, услышав каким серьезным тоном она спрашивает. Он был так рад, что она тут, с ним, даже учитывая неразбериху, происходящую вокруг.

– Ну, я люблю блинчики с шоколадом, а Баки почти все из меню перепробовал и говорит, что омлет с овощами тут самый вкусный.

– Самый вкусный омлет или самое вкусное, что есть в меню? – спросила Пегги.

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Не знаю. Если Баки что-то нравится, то оно тут же становится самым вкусным. Половина меню тут – самое вкусное.

В результате Стив заказал омлет с овощами и блинчики с шоколадом, а Пегги – французские тосты.

– Значит, собеседования? – спросил Стив, пока они ждали заказ. Пегги, слабо улыбнувшись, пожала плечами.

– Ну, они предложили хорошую прибавку к зарплате. К тому же никто не будет просить принести им обед, не смущаясь того факта, что мы на одной позиции. И я буду работать вместе с Наташей.

– Тебя позвали к Старку? – выпалил Стив. Пегги посмотрела на него.

– Я помню, как ты к нему относишься, – осторожно начала она.

– Нет, он классный! – быстро сказал Стив. – Ну, во всяком случае, он больше не занимается разжиганием войн.

– Ты… одобряешь? – недоверчиво спросила Пегги.

Стив едва заметно покраснел.   
– Ну, сама знаешь. Люди меняются.

Пегги, немного подозрительно посмотрев на него, явно решила оставить эту тему.   
– Ну, в любом случае, у меня тут квартира.

Это Стив знал – когда Пегги уезжала, она пыталась поселить его там. Но он не мог платить столько, сколько на самом деле стоило это место, как и позволить Пегги заниматься благотворительностью и брать с него меньше. Может, это ей стоило бы устроить поддельный брачный договор, криво усмехнувшись, подумал Стив.

– Но мне вроде казалось, тебе нравится твоя работа, – заметил Стив. – Ты делала там что-то очень важное.

Пегги тихо вздохнула.   
– Я и делала. Но не настолько важное, как казалось вначале. И… – на губах ее появилась самокритичная улыбка. – Оказалось, я недостаточно самоотвержена для работы, за которую не получила ни слова благодарности.

Она казалась такой расстроенной и поникшей, что Стив, потянувшись, накрыл ее ладонь своей.

– Если они тебя не ценили, то больших идиотов не сыскать на целом свете, – искренне сказал он. Пегги улыбнулась ему – и теперь это была настоящая улыбка.

– Спасибо, – пробормотала она. Стив вдруг понял, что держит ее за руку. Он сглотнул и осторожно убрал ладонь. Пегги хмыкнула, видимо, понимая, насколько Стив неопытен в подобных ситуациях.

За едой они болтали ни о чем, так, словно каждый день обедали вместе.

– Хочешь встретится с девушкой, которую я нашла себе в соседки? – спросила Пегги. – Может, ты ее даже знаешь. Она сейчас на работе, но через несколько часов уже вернется.

– Конечно, – сказал Стив, пожав плечами. – Обеспеченные друзья не помешают.

Пегги рассмеялась.   
– Она не обеспеченная.

– Ну, значит просто друзья. Точка.

– Да, друзья точно лишними не бывают, – согласилась Пегги.

Стив глянул на телефон, но никаких сообщений не было. Он мысленно вздохнул: он не знал, как Бейли и Коммандос отреагировали на новость. Не знал, в порядке Баки или сходит с ума от беспокойства из-за завтрашней операции.

– Все хорошо? – спросила Пегги.

– Беспокоюсь за Баки, – признался Стив. – У него завтра операция, и ему вся эта медицинская кутерьма нелегко дается. К тому же его мама… – он пожал плечами. Когда он поднял глаза на Пегги, она посмотрела на него как-то странно, но ничего не сказала. – Ну, э, еще все это, что Баки сказал вчера вечером.

– А парни не знали? – сочувственно спросила Пегги.

– Нет, и теперь я волнуюсь, что они… – Стив не смог продолжить. Он не знал, как сформулировать то, о чем он думал все это время – что теперь, когда они знают, они не захотят больше быть его друзьями. – Бейли тоже не знала.

– Ну, это-то было понятно, – мягко сказала Пегги. – Она… расстроилась.

Стив уронил голову на грудь.   
– Кто-то вообще что-то говорил?

Пегги, казалось, разом стало неловко, и Стив понял, что ответ положительный – и что, скорее всего, ничего хорошего во вчерашних разговорах не было. Он несколько раз с силой моргнул и сжал челюсти. Ну, он же знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Просто не ожидал, что так скоро. Наверное, уж лучше так. Чем больше времени вместе, тем сильнее он бы привязался.

– Они отойдут, – сказала Пегги, на что Стив лишь горько усмехнулся.

– А толку? – спросил он. – Все равно развод через полгода, и они так и так будут меня ненавидеть.

– Но, может, если бы они знали всю ситуацию, то смогли бы понять, – заметила Пегги.

Стив вспомнил, как Дуган сказал, что он хорошо подходит Баки или как глаза Коммандос сияли от счастья и гордости на их с Баки свадьбе. Вспомнил, как Дуган шутил про то, что готов убить его и как все они стеной стоят друг за друга.

– Не думаю, – пробормотал он.

 

День прошел словно в тумане. Стив продолжил работать над подарком для Уинифред. Рождество было уже совсем близко. У него все еще не было подарка для Баки, как и идей, что с этим делать. А надо ли ему вообще об этом беспокоиться? Он вообще не понимал, что между ними происходит.

Но работу для Уинифред он закончить обещал, и нарушать данное слово не собирался. Осталось же совсем немного, подумал он. Надо постараться закончить сегодня, и тогда не придется беспокоиться хотя бы об этом во время операции и восстановительного периода.

А захочет ли Баки, чтобы Стив был с ним, пока будет проходить реабилитацию?

Стив отложил кисть и, закрыв глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов. Баки попросил его быть с ним. Стив помнил его слова.

За час до того, как пора было отправляться на встречу с Пегги, Стив сделал последний мазок, завершая картину. Он отошел и окинул работу критическим взглядом. Картина вышла скорее коллажем и немного больше, чем он изначально планировал, но Стив был уверен, что Уинифред она понравится.

Получилась своеобразная летопись семейства Барнс, которая начиналась со свадебного портрета Джорджа и Уинифред, переходила в рождения, отпуска, выпуски – везде было шесть улыбающихся лиц, к которым в конце добавились Марк и дети.

Теперь-то Стив знал, какое место предстояло занять его картине. Раньше там висели награды, медали и прочая парадная атрибутика Баки, который, вернувшись из больницы и бросив лишь один взгляд на все это великолепие, потребовал убрать с глаз долой. Стив видел это все в подвале, осторожно упакованное, переложенное бумагой и убранное в коробки. Тогда он чуть не расплакался.

Может, поэтому Баки и прописан чуть детальнее на каждой из картин коллажа. Может, потому что разглядыванию его лица Стив посвятил больше всего времени.

Он торопливо вымыл кисти – перед тем, как идти к Пегги, нужно было еще успеть принять душ. Он понятия не имел, будет ли у них что-то с Пегги, но совершенно точно не собирался благоухать скипидаром, если вдруг что-то будет, хотя тот же Баки пару недель назад сказал, что ему этот запах даже нравится – потому что означает, что Стив недавно рисовал.

 

Стив постучал в дверь Пегги. Он не нервничал, и даже ничего не ждал, лишь чувствовал себя очень усталым. Всякий раз, выложившись так, как сегодня, потом чувствовал себя совсем без сил.

– Приве-е-ет, – поприветствовала его темноволосая девушка, открывая дверь. Лицо ее казалось смутно знакомым. – Ты, наверное, Стив?

– Э… да, – подтвердил он. – Это я. – До него вдруг дошло, откуда он ее знает. –   
Ты же вчера пела в караоке, да?

– Пела, пела, – ответила она тоном, в котором была гордость пополам с неловкостью, и сделала шаг в сторону, впуская его в квартиру. – Выступаю каждую пятницу, вечером. Знаю, не я первая исполняю любовную лирику восьмидесятых в забегаловке средней руки, но там хотя бы всегда людно.

– Хочешь стать певицей? – спросил Стив, стряхивая лямки рюкзака и снимая куртку.

– Вообще-то актрисой, – она протянула ему руку. – Энжи Мартинелли.

Стив ответил на рукопожатие.   
– Стив Роджерс. И ты собираешься снимать место у Пегги?

– Если это можно так назвать, – скривилась она. – Англичанка не позволяет мне платить как положено. Нет, я благодарна, конечно, и все такое, но что, как ни это, может заставить девушку почувствовать себя немного бесполезной?

Стив рассмеялся.   
– О да, поверь, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Ну, не в части про девушку, само собой. А может, и не само. Но тем не менее. – Он усилием воли заставил себя заткнуться. Энжи запрокинула голову и расхохоталась.

– Ох, парень, все как она про тебя и рассказывала.

Стив почувствовал, как краснеют щеки, и изо всех сил постарался держать себя в руках.

– Надеюсь, только хорошее? – попытался он пошутить.

Энжи подмигнула, но ничего не ответила – из комнаты как раз вышла Пегги.

– Привет, Стив, – радостно поприветствовала она. – Вижу, ты познакомился с Энжи.

– Да мы уже друзья не разлей вода! – подтвердила Энжи. – И мне уже пора. У меня прослушивание. Увидимся еще, – она снова подмигнула, и Стив, слегка сконфуженный отвел глаза. – Ой, смотрите, – сказала Энжи, ткнув вверх, на дверной проем. – Омела.

– И что все так носятся с этой чертовой омелой? – пробормотал Стив.

Пегги рассмеялась, и Стив снова поучаствовал себя ужасно неуклюжим и косноязычным. Он наклонился вперед, и Пегги подалась ему навстречу. Она приоткрыла рот, и Стив резко вдохнул. Она положила руку ему на талию. Такая маленькая ладошка, настолько меньше, чем у Баки. Ладони Баки, казалось, было достаточно, чтобы накрыть ягодицу Стива.

Стив тут же разозлился на себя. Он должен наслаждаться поцелуем – он же так долго о нем мечтал! Но вместо этого он… он не мог перестать думать.

Он отстранился, и Пегги, вздохнув, грустно улыбнулась.   
– Да, я так и думала.

– Я… – Стив не знал, что сказать.

– Ты влюблен в него, – тихо ответила она, и все возражения застряли у Стива в горле. По тому, как ухнуло в животе и обожгло глаза, он понял, что она права.

Ну конечно, права. Он только что поцеловал девушку, по которой с ума сходил последние два года, а думал при этом только о Баки.

– Прости, – сказал он. В глазах Пегги стояли слезы, и от этого Стиву сделалось совсем плохо.

– Ну, мы же никогда друг другу ничего не обещали, – напомнила она. – Только танец. И это мы сделали.

– Но я… – он пожал плечами. В горле стоял ком, а ладони вспотели от напряжения. Он причинил ей боль. Он влюблен в Баки.

– Все хорошо, Стив, – прошептала она. – Просто со временем не повезло. Жизнь продолжается, и назад ее уже не отмотать.

Стиву казалось, что еще немного, и ноги просто перестанут его держать. Он рухнул на диван – тот самый, на котором провел столько ночей за просмотром бесчисленных фильмов, пытаясь набраться храбрости и сделать уже хоть что-то, сесть поближе или взять ее за руку.   
– Я не обманывал тебя, – сказал он. – Я и правда тебя люблю.

Она покачала головой и отвела взгляд.   
– Но не влюблен.

– Прости, – с несчастным видом повторил он.

Его просто разрывало от противоречивых эмоций – с одной стороны, ему до тошноты было стыдно перед Пегги, за то, как больно он ей сделал, по ее лицу все было очевидно. С другой… он влюблен в Баки. Стив все пытался прийти в себя. До него вдруг дошло, что он давно это знал, просто не позволял себе осознать. Он влюблен в Баки.

– Ну? – спросила Пегги, и на лице ее появилась болезненная, явно вымученная, но при этом искренняя улыбка. – Собираешься прибрать его к рукам?

– Не думаю, что он в меня влюблен, – ломким голосом ответил Стив.

– Ох, Стив, – Пегги закатила глаза. – Как же ты любишь все драматизировать. Конечно, влюблен. Да достаточно на него посмотреть. Он на руках тебя готов носить.

– Он со всеми такой, – возмутился Стив, чувствуя, как сердце зайцем скачет в груди.

Пегги пристально посмотрела на него.   
– Прошлым вечером он приревновал и впал в отчаяние только потому, что ты потанцевал со мной.

У Стива внутри что-то оборвалось и ухнуло вниз – до него дошло, что да, она права. Сколько раз он мучил Баки, отказываясь принимать его жесты за романтические? Стив вдруг вспомнил цветы. Лилии и гибискусы, розы и гвоздики. Перед свадьбой, так много месяцев назад, они говорили именно об этих цветах.

– Он влюблен в тебя, – продолжала Пегги. – Это очевидно. И ты тоже влюблен в него. И прости меня, я, наверное, не слишком хороший человек, но убеждать тебя сейчас во всем этом, притворяясь, что меня все устраивает, не готова.

Стив тут же ужаснулся, как много он от нее хочет.   
– Пегги, прости меня, прости пожалуйста, – затараторил он. – Я не думал…

– Конечно, нет. Со мной все будет. Ну, ты понимаешь. В порядке. И я буду счастлива за тебя однажды. Да я уже в какой-то мере. Просто нужно немного времени, чтобы…окончательно быть за тебя счастливой.

– Пегги, ты настолько лучше того, что я заслуживаю, – сказал Стив. – Ты такой хороший друг и я…

– А вот тут давай уже остановимся, – бодро оборвала она. Стив знал, как она не любит показывать что расстроена, даже если он сам видел, что так оно и есть. – И, знаешь, я не согласна, что ты не заслуживаешь хорошего.

Стив глубоко вздохнул.   
– Ну…что, мы все еще собираемся смотреть фильм?

Пегги громко рассмеялась.   
– Стивен Грант Роджерс, я восемь месяцев наблюдала, как ты бегаешь от своих чувству в нему, и теперь, когда до тебя наконец дошло, думаешь, я позволю тебе сидеть тут, глядя в телек? Вали уже!

– Но у нас же были планы, – слабо возмутился Стив. – И с моей стороны нечестно…

– В мире много что нечестно, – оборвала она его, может, совсем чуть-чуть слишком резко. – Нечестно, что мне приходится приводить тебя в чувство, пока ты с ума сходишь по кому-то еще. Но такое случается, Стив, и бороться с этим было бы бесполезно и очень невесело. Понимаешь, мне нужно время. Так что, пожалуйста, уходи.

Теперь Стив и правда почувствовал себя настоящим придурком. Кажется, что бы он ни делал – самым дорогим для него людям от этого становилось только больнее.

На пороге он остановился.   
– Если вдруг захочешь повидаться перед отъездом… – он оставил фразу незаконченной.

– Да, конечно, – ответила она. – Я напишу. И, пожалуйста, держи меня в курсе по поводу результатов завтрашней операции, хорошо?

– Конечно, – кивнул Стив. Он все еще был в шоке. Она подошла, положила ладони ему на щеки, и он на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он не мог бы сказать, что чувств к Пегги совсем не осталось. Но то, что он чувствовал к Баки, было несравнимо сильнее. Он позволил себе секундное размышление, что бы было бы, не встреть он Баки, не случись вся эта брачная кутерьма, но образ их с Пегги вместе тут же растворился, едва Стив представил, каково было бы никогда не узнать Баки. 

– Удачи, – тихо пожелала она ему. – Хотя тут она тебе не понадобится.

– Спасибо, – сказал Стив, стараясь вложить все эмоции в одно слово. – И прости меня.

– Все будет хорошо, Стив, – пообещала она. – Правда. Я не особо хотела обо всем этом думать, но, по правде говоря, почему-то знала, что так и случится. Кроме того, все могло сложиться и похуже, чем жить в одной квартире с потрясающе красивой женщиной, которая уже сделала не одну попытку куда-нибудь меня пригласить.

Стив вскинул брови – и тут же покраснел, представив себе подобную картину.   
– Энжи? – спросил он. – Да, она просто ураган.

– И я собираюсь это проверить, – ответила она с ухмылкой. Но Стив знал ее слишком хорошо и видел, какого труда ей стоит держать лицо, и как эта маска начинает потихоньку крошиться. Так что он направился к выходу.

– Пока, – сказал он.

– До свидания, – ответила Пегги, и он, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы обернуться, поспешил к метро.

 

Добравшись домой, он обнаружил пустую и темную квартиру. Внутри у него все звенело. Он влюблен в Баки. Влюблен в Баки!

И Баки любит его в ответ. От одной этой мысли его прошивало дрожью. Он настолько не мог сосредоточиться, что пришлось сесть на диван и опустить голову между ног, чтобы продышаться. В животе все пережимало от вины, нервозности и счастья.

Стив попытался придумать какой-то адекватный способ признаться во всем Баки. Подумал, как серьезно косячил все последние месяцы – Баки явно пытался, а Стив просто отмахивался от него, непреднамеренно причиняя боль, и теперь ненавидел себя и за это тоже. Ему хотелось сделать что-то значительное, как-то показать Баки, насколько он серьезен в своем чувстве.

Он мог бы дождаться Баки в постели. Хотя что в этом необычного. Он мог бы полностью раздеться. Он мысли об этом Стив поморщился – бледная кожа и выступающие кости? Нет уж. Плюс он просто… пока не был готов. Многое еще предстояло обдумать.

Он мог бы что-то испечь. Стив отбросил эту мысль едва ли не быстрее, чем идею с обнаженкой. Не то чтобы он плохо готовил, скорее ему не хватало терпения, да и вообще весь процесс вызывал лишь раздражение.

Стив фыркнул, злясь на себя. Он влюблен в Баки и не может придумать, как это показать.

Стив открыл альбом для рисования и аж стукнул себя ладонью по лбу. Ну конечно. Если и есть что-то, в чем он хорош, так это рисование. Он перелистнул страницы, разглядывая одну за другой – все в набросках Баки. Да как же он раньше не понял, что влюблен в него? Сама эта мысль заставляла все его тело вибрировать. Он влюблен в Баки.

Стив нашел страницы, над которыми работал в ту жуткую ночь, когда Баки ходил во сне. Тогда он хотел показать Баки, каким видит его. Сейчас, глядя на наброски с осознанием своих чувств, Стив задыхался. Как же долго он был влюблен! Каждый штрих был пронизан его чувствами.

Стив проверил телефон – от Баки ничего. И уже почти девять. Баки должен быть в башне Старка к пяти утра, так что пора бы ему уже прийти домой и лечь спать. Стив включил телевизор и приготовился ждать.

Стив проснулся от звонка будильника и застонал. Он заснул прямо в контактных линзах и теперь они присохли к глазам. Сколько раз он уже нажимал «отложить будильник»? Зачем он его вообще поставил? Сегодня же воскресенье. Вроде бы и Баки не надо…

Баки.

Стив вскочил так быстро, что у него закружилась голова. Он глянул на время и выругался – было почти пять утра. А операция начиналась в шесть. Рванув вперед, он ударился ногой о кресло и снова выругался.

Мучительным усилием воли Стив постарался успокоиться – он точно будет бесполезен для Баки, сломав ногу. А еще ему нужно принять таблетки, проверить уровень сахара и поесть. Стив застонал от злости: почему его телу требуется столько всего для нормального функционирования?

Наконец, покончив со всеми этим, он захлопнул дверь и заспешил вниз по ступенькам. Было пять тридцать. На дорогу до Башни уйдет еще минут двадцать.. Во рту разом пересохло. Не мог же он рассказать все Баки перед операцией? А что, если двенадцать процентов все-таки случатся, и у Стива больше не будет возможности с ним поговорить? Его чуть не вырвало от волнения. Быстро проглоченный завтрак, помноженный на эмоции, не очень хорошо на нем сказывался. Он зашел в вагон и сделал глубокий вдох. С Баки все будет хорошо.

От нетерпения Стив ерзал и дергался, мысленно умоляя поезд двигаться быстрее. Он посмотрел на телефон – ни слова от Баки. Он открыл групповой чат с Сэмом, Райли, Наташей и Клинтом.  
«Я влюблен в него», – напечатал он, чувствуя как голова идет кругом.

«Мы знаем», – первым ответил Клинт.

«Рада, что до тебя наконец-то дошло», – добавила Наташа.

«СУДЬБА!!!!!» – явно злорадствуя написал Райли.

«Он же уже на операции?» – спросил Сэм.

«Я опаздываю, – признался Стив. – Не уверен, что успею до того, как его заберут, и я еще не сказал ему».

«Где ты?» – спросила Наташа.

«Метро».

«Все будет хорошо, – написал Райли. – Судьба соединила вас, и ты со всем справишься».

«А если нет, – добавил Сэм, и Стив словно воочию увидел, как тот закатывает глаза от всех этих разговоров Райли про судьбу и прочее, – расскажешь ему после, потому что все будет хорошо».

«Хочешь, чтобы мы пришли»? – спросила Наташа. Стива мгновенно затопило благодарностью в адрес его замечательных друзей. Он знал, что они придут, достаточно лишь слово сказать.

«Не знаю, – ответил он. – Не знаю, как много людей туда пускают, ну, и всякое такое».

«Держи нас в курсе», – потребовал Сэм.

«Он и с худшим справлялся, – напомнил Клинт. – Мужик».

Стив вышел из чата, чувствуя, как сдавило горло. А что, если он не успеет? Он совсем уже было собрался написать Баки – но что? «Прости, я опаздываю, но знаешь, до меня наконец-то дошло, что я люблю тебя»? И все в смске? Так просто нельзя. Баки, наверное, и телефоном-то уже нельзя пользоваться, во время всей этой предоперационной подготовки.

Может, написать Уинифред? Однако ему пришло в голову, что все, наверное, видели, что происходит. Стиву стало неловко. К тому же он подумал, что, наверное, семья Баки от него точно не в восторге. Бейли же наверняка рассказала им про Пегги. А может, и сам Баки.

Все четыре квартала до башни Старка Стив бежал. В который раз он благодарил небо, что эта зима выдалась такой удачной для него и легкие были в порядке. А еще благодарил каждое занятие с Тором, что помогли ему достичь такой хорошей физической формы.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Роджерс, – поприветствовал его Джарвис, как только Стив подбежал к заднему входу. – Можете воспользоваться лифтом, комната ожидания на шестом этаже.

– Комната ожидания? – задыхаясь, спросил разом расстроившийся Стив. – Они уже начали?

– Мистеру Барнсу уже провели подготовительные процедуры, – подтвердил Джарвис.

Стив с силой вдавил кнопку шестого этажа, чувствуя, что сердце колотится где-то в горле. Он опоздал. Лифт дзинькнул, и Джарвис произнес: – Вам нужна дверь в конце коридора.

Может, Баки сможет выйти к нему, чтобы попрощаться? Стив промчался по коридору, выискивая способы поговорить с Баки. Сейчас он не остановился бы даже перед тем, чтобы ворваться в операционную. Хотя этого, наверное, все же делать не стоит. Доктор Чо все-таки оперирует на мозге. Не хотелось бы случайно ее напугать.

Стив влетел в двери. Баки там не было.

– Баки? – выкрикнул Стив.

– Простите, но сержант Барнс уже прошел премедикацию, – ответила ему женщина за стойкой регистрации.

– Ему не нравится, когда его зовут сержантом, – рассеянно поправил Стив. Он упустил Баки. Сердце, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Что, если…

Дверь позади регистрации открылась, и оттуда вышла доктор Чо, толкая перед собой каталку.

Баки.

– Баки! – позвал Стив. Они перевозят его в другую комнату.

– Прости, но времени на разговоры у нас нет, – извинилась доктор Чо. – Ему уже сделали премедикацию, он уже начал загружаться. Поговоришь с ним через несколько часов.

– Баки? – повторил Стив. Баки обрили голову, и выглядел он бледным и испуганным, однако на голос повернулся.

– Это Стив? – неразборчиво спросил он. Его по-прежнему катили его в сторону операционной.

– Он в порядке, – успокоил Старк Стива. – Просто немножко под кайфом.

– Баки, это я, – крикнул Стив, игнорируя всех остальных. Он почти перегнулся через регистрационную стойку, пытаясь хоть так приблизиться к Баки. Теперь, когда он полностью осознал свои чувства, видеть Баки и не иметь возможности коснуться его было настоящей пыткой.

– Я же говорил, что ты не обязан приходить, – пробормотал Баки невнятно.

– А я говорил, что все равно приду, – парировал Стив.

Баки отвернулся от Стива.   
– А где Пегги?

Слова жалили, но Стив подумал, что он это заслужил. Баки вкатили в дальнюю комнату, и сердце Стива почти остановилось, а горло пережало. Нет. Баки не мог уйти просто так, не узнав, что Стив собирается ему сказать!

– Баки, я люблю тебя! – выкрикнул Стив. – Я люблю тебя!

Дверь закрылась за спиной доктора Беннера, и Стив перестал видеть – и слышать – Баки.

За спиной кто-то хмыкнул.   
– Надо проследить чтобы Академия обязательно узнала об этом и прислала тебе Оскар.

Стив резко обернулся и увидел Джорджа, сидящего на стуле с газетой в руках. Стив даже не заметил его сначала.

– Я не играл! – выпалил он. – Я люблю его. Влюблен в него.

Джордж аж заморгал.   
– О, – он снова спрятался за газету. – Ну, все равно выглядит слишком драматично. Вы же вроде уже женаты.

Стив уставился на него.   
– Я никогда не говорил ему, – сказал он. – Что, если… что, если это все?

– У тебя будет полно времени на разговоры, – ровным голосом ответил Джордж. – Фреди сойдет с ума от радости. Она ждала этого целую вечность.

– Но… – Стив оборвал сам себя. Он помнил, что Джордж знает про риски. – Он же может умереть.

– С ним все будет хорошо, – ответил Джордж.

– Вы не можете знать этого наверняка, – запротестовал Стив.

– С ним все будет хорошо, – упрямо повторил Джордж, и Стив открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но затем вдруг заметил, как шелестит газета. У Джорджа тряслись руки.

Сколько раз он уже проходил через все это? Ждал под дверью операционной, когда жизнь Баки висела на волоске. Сидел, чувствуя собственную беспомощность, пока жизнь сына была в чьих-то еще руках.

Стив сел на стул рядом с Джорджем.   
– С ним все будет хорошо, – тихо согласился он.

Через минуту Джордж без слов передал ему страницу про искусство и развлечения, и они продолжили чтение в тишине.

Через час в комнату ожидания пришел Дуган. Он так посмотрел на Стиву, что у того болезненно сжалось в животе. Дуган явно не обрадовался, увидев его здесь.

– Роджерс, – скривил он губы. – Ты вроде должен быть на свидании.

Стив съежился. Он так и знал, что Коммандос возненавидят его.

– Я влюблен в него, – ответил он. Это единственное, о чем он сейчас мог думать. С минуту лицо Дугана оставалось безучастным, а затем все словно бы засветилось от радости.

– Да? – взволнованно спросил он. Стив слабо улыбнулся. Что ж, это и правда было волнующе.

– Да, – подтвердил он. – Сам не понимал до прошлой ночи.

– Ничего себе! – воскликнул Дуган, хлопнув Стива по плечу. Из-за стойки выглянула девушка, недобро поглядела на него и шикнула.

– Скоро и остальные парни подтянутся, – пообещал Дуган, устраиваясь на соседнем стуле. – Но мы не хотели тут все собой заполонять. К тому же Морита все еще не очень хорошо себя чувствует в больницах. Не так плохо, как сержант, сам понимаешь, но тоже не очень.

Стив передал прочитанную страницу Дугану, а сам достал из сумки альбом. Посмотрел на часы – прошел всего час. Операция Баки планировалась часа на четыре или даже дольше. Стив ненавидел сидеть и ждать. Как же ему хотелось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы помочь Баки. Стив подумал о Капитане Америка. Если бы у него самого было такое тело, он бы смог отправится в тот лагерь и спасти Баки быстрее. Может, тогда он бы и руку не потерял. Может, если бы Стив был сильнее, лучше, он бы и сейчас мог сделать гораздо больше. Сердце его вдруг пропустило удар. Концовка истории из его комикса встала перед глазами.

Как доктор Эрскин и сказал: как только он сообразит, за что Кэп сражается, то поймет и как закончить.

Но как же это все печально. Как часто герой должен пожертвовать собой, по-настоящему пожертвовать? Хотя именно эта часть не особенно его волновала, зато от того, что случилось перед тем, как Капитан Америка принес себя в жертву, он почти сломал карандаш. Но Стив всегда был немного суеверным, и ему пришло в голову, что если он нарисует все плохое в комиксе, этого никогда не случится в реальной жизни.

Пока он рисовал, вокруг собрались остальные члены семейства. Бекка и Марк нашли кого-то присмотреть за детьми на весь день, так что могли ждать столько, сколько понадобится.

Как только Бекка увидела Стива, она налетела на него разгневанной фурией.

– А ты что здесь делаешь? – потребовала она ответа. – Он месяцами страдал по тебе, грустил и мучился, потому что у тебя там какая-то девушка, а потом ты притащил ее и и сунул ему под нос, и он пришел к нам совершенно потерянный, а ты после этого еще и набрался наглости заявиться сюда?

Взгляд Бейли тоже был недобрым, а Бет выглядела расстроенной, но не злой.

– Он влюблен в него, – тихо сказал Джордж, даже не выглянув из-за газетной страницы.

Бекка открыла было рот, но слова явно не шли.   
– Что?

Стив кивнул.   
– Я влюблен в него.

Марк рассмеялся.   
– Мы так и думали, – сказал он. – Ну что, чувствуешь себя теперь неловко? – спросил он у жены.

Уинифред улыбнулась так широко, что ей, наверное, было даже больно.   
– О, Стив, – проговорила она сдавленно. – Я так рада! Так счастлива! Мы так сильно хотели, чтобы ты навсегда остался в нашей семье. – Она наклонилась и сжала Стива в объятиях, таких сильных, что Стив задохнулся.

– Ну, я не успел пока поговорить с Баки, – признался он. Бекка небрежно фыркнула, а Уинифред рассмеялась.

– Тебе совершенно точно не о чем волноваться, дорогой, – заверила она. – Он так сильно тебя любит.

У Стива сжалось в груди. Бейли, однако, все еще глядела на него с подозрением.  
– А что с той девушкой? – спросила она.

Все тут же посмотрели на Стива, и у него моментально покраснели уши.   
– Ну, э… Я так и не смог сосредоточиться на ней… думал только о Баки.

Бет тихо вздохнула.   
– Я и раньше считала, что вы идеальная пара, – сказала она. – А теперь вроде как думаю, что вы даже еще идеальнее.

Уинифред устроилась по другую руку от Джорджа, и Стив увидел, как тот тут же схватил ее за руку. Она улыбалась, но губы у нее дрожали, и у Стива заболело в груди. Как же сильно она волнуется за Баки.

Часы, казалось, растянулись в столетия. Периодически какой-нибудь из роботов Старка вкатывал столик с кофе и перекусом. Бет была полностью очарована Дубиной.

– Хочу такого, – заявила она. – На собак-то у меня аллергия.

– Старк, наверное, мог бы сделать тебе собаку-робота, – заметил Стив. – У него тут вообще много роботов.

– Может, он мог бы и меня научить, как сделать себе такого, – сказала Бет, дергая Дубину за клешню. Стив улыбнулся ее схожести с Баки, а потом сказал:  
– Уверен, он будет только рад.

Наконец дверь распахнулась, и Стив резко вскочил на ноги. Первой вышла доктор Чо, за ней – Беннер и Старк.

– Где Баки? – выпалил Стив.

– Его готовят к транспортировке в другую комнату, – ответила доктор Чо. Она выглядела очень уставшей.

– С ним все хорошо? – спросила Бекка.

– Ну, он совершенно точно живой, – ответил Старк.

–— Потребуется несколько часов, прежде чем станет ясно, все ли хорошо с рукой, а также как его память и все остальное, – добавил доктор Беннер. – Но жизненные показатели у него такие, какие и должны быть.

Уинифред расплакалась, и Джордж тоже явно был к этому близок.   
– Можно нам его повидать? – спросила Бейли.

– Он еще будет под влиянием наркоза в ближайшие сорок-сорок пять минут, – сказала доктор Чо. – Учитывая его анамнез, будет лучше, если один или несколько членов семьи будут рядом, когда он придет в себя.

– Конечно, – ответил Джордж.

– Спасибо вам, – всхлипнула Уинифред. – Спасибо, что позаботились о нашем мальчике.

Старку явно было неловко.   
– Ну, – он замолчал, потом заметил, как Бет держится за клешню Дубины. – Эй, Дубина, а она не слишком молоденькая для тебя? Это просто неприлично.

Бет рассмеялась.   
– Я хочу такого! – сказала она Старку. – И хочу сделать его сама.

– Ну, будем надеяться, что ты сделаешь более умного, чем этот, – сказал Старк.

Сестры вывезли каталку с Баки из дверей операционной, и сердце Стив забилось где-то в горле. С одной стороны голова Баки была повязана, а простыня, укрывавшая его ниже талии, открывала все старые шрамы на плече и ребрах. Уинифред судорожно охнула.

– О, Джеймс, – прошептала она.

Стив с огромным трудом удержался от того, чтобы не перелезть через стойку регистрации и не втиснуться на кровать рядом с Баки.   
– А вы не собираетесь его укрыть? – вышло более сердито, чем он планировал. Но Стиву было невыносимо видеть Баки так… далеко.

Старк посмотрел на него, но медсестра ответила первой.   
– Собираемся, – терпеливо и мягко сказала она. – Мы просто спешили побыстрее доставить его в палату с оборудованием и всем остальным.

Стив кивнул, смутившись. Конечно, они знали свое дело.

– Почему бы тебе не подождать в его палате? – спросила Уинифред.

– Нет, это вы должны, семья – горячо возразил Стив. – Хотя бы вы с Джорджем.

– Ты его муж, – напомнила Уинифред. Стив покачал головой.

– А вы – его мама, – возразил он. – Уверен, он захочет увидеть вас, проснувшись, – уж в этой области Стив был экспертом.

Уинифред подошла к нему и обняла. С минуту она крепко сжимала его, а затем отступила, всхлипнув.   
– Нам так с тобой повезло, – пробормотала она. Стив втянул голову в плечи, краснея и пожимая плечами.

Джордж и Уинифред устроились на стульях рядом с кроватью Баки, но Стив не мог сидеть спокойно. Ему нужно было двигаться.

«Его привезли из операционной, – написал он друзьям. – Но он все еще без сознания».

«Знаешь, как все прошло?» – немедленно спросила Наташа. Стив тут же представил, как она весь день не выпускала телефон из рук, и сердце снова сдавило.

«Думают, что хорошо. Но наверняка не узнают, пока он не проснется и они его не протестируют».

«Я так рад, что все хорошо», – написал Райли.

«Напиши, когда нам можно прийти повидать его», – добавил Сэм.

«Я принесу пиццу, – пообещал Клинт. – Больничная еда – отстой».

Стив тихо рассмеялся. Баки же даже не в больнице, и Стив понятия не имел, можно ли ему пиццу, но такое предложение от Клинта значило, что ему не все равно.

У Стива все еще тряслись руки. Баки в порядке, напомнил он сам себе. Он жив, он скоро проснется и вспомнит Стива. Слышал ли он, что Стив сказал до операции? А если и слышал, то запомнил ли?

Стив подпрыгнул, когда кто-то коснулся его руки. Бекка.

– Все будет хорошо, – тихо сказала она. – Он любит тебя. Он сам мне сказал.

– Он же говорил, что у него кто-то есть, – выпалил Стив. – В смысле, тебе говорил. Я не хотел читать вашу переписку, просто… ну, так вышло. Ты что-то у него спрашивала, и он ответил, что есть кое-кто еще и что он ждет, пока этот поддельный брак не закончится.

Бекка нахмурилась, а затем закатила глаза.   
– Он про тебя писал! Что у тебя кто-то есть, и ты просто ждешь, пока ваш договор не закончится, и тогда ты сможешь что-то предпринять.

– О, – у Стива снова закружилась голова. Как много было подсказок, и так долго, а он ничего не понимал. Они уже несколько месяцев могли бы быть с Баки по-настоящему вместе.

Казалось, до того, как Джордж с Уинифред вышли из палаты, прошла целая вечность. Уинифред открыто плакала, у Джорджа слезы стояли в глазах.

– Он проснулся, – сообщила она. – И разговаривает.

Дуган радостно выкрикнул, а Бет начала плакать.

– Можно нам его увидеть? – спросила Бейли.

– Давай, Стив, иди ты, – сказал Джордж.

– О, нет, что вы, вы идите первые, – возразил Стив. – Он же ваш брат!

Девушки неуверенно переглянулись, но Стив лишь ободряюще кивнул. Как только они ушли, Уинифред посмотрела на него так, словно прекрасно понимала, почему он это делает.

– Стив, не трусь, – прямо сказал она, и Стив от удивления рассмеялся.

– Я не трушу, – запротестовал он.

– Ты тут прячешься, потому что боишься, – она похлопала его по руке. – И я тебе говорю – не бойся. Хорошо?

– Хорошо, – тихо ответил Стив, разглядывая носки кроссовок.

Когда девушки вышли, Бекка посмотрела на него, вскинув брови.   
– Он спрашивает, здесь ли ты еще, – сказала она, и у Стива болезненно сдавило в груди.

– Я иду, – сказал он и посмотрел на Дугана. – Если только ты не…

– Давай, Кэп, – перебил его Дуган. – Здесь и сейчас.

– Ладно. Хорошо, – он распрямил плечи и сделал глубокий вдох. Это же Баки. И он ждет его.

На секунду Стив завис в дверном проеме, кусая губы. Баки увидел его, и какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга.

– Можно мне войти? – спросил Стив неуверенно.

– Да, – ответил Баки. Без волос он выглядел совсем по-другому. Словно услышав, о чем Стив думает, он потер голову рукой справа, там, где не было повязок. – Угу, да, выгляжу теперь немного странно. 

– Нет, не выглядишь, – быстро возразил Стив, хотя на самом деле Баки и выглядел немного странно. Наверное, Стив просто привык к нему с длинными волосами. Покраснев, он набрался храбрости и добавил: – Ты хорошо выглядишь. Ты… Всегда хорошо выглядишь.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на него, промолчал, а затем шумно выдохнул через нос.   
– Тогда это было по-настоящему? – спросил он ломким голосом. – Ты правда сказал?.. – он замолчал. Стив придвинулся ближе, настолько близко, что смог положить руку поверх ладони Баки.

– Я сказал… – Стив сделал глубокий вдох. – Я люблю тебя. – Морщина между бровей Баки не спешила уходить, поэтому Стив добавил: – Влюблен в тебя. – Пальцы Баки дрогнули под ладонью Стива. – Но ты не обязан… – Стив сглотнул. – В смысле, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я ожидаю чего-то…

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал Баки, обрывая его неловкое бормотание. – И влюблен в тебя. – Он перевернул руку, переплетая их пальцы. Стиву показалось, что сердце его сейчас остановится. Он не мог поверить в происходящее. Что такое вообще могло происходить с ним. По-настоящему, в реальной жизни.

– Прости меня, – сказал Стив. На лице Баки тут же появилось встревоженное выражение.

– За что? – осторожно спросил он.

– За… – Стив пожал плечами. – Наверное, за то, что путал тебя. За то, что до меня так долго доходило.

Баки очень осторожно покачал головой.   
– Ты не виноват. Уж точно не в том, что я так и не набрался храбрости сказать тебе, что чувствую.

– Тогда прости за то, что потратил так много нашего времени впустую, – поправился Стив. Баки улыбнулся, и улыбка вышла такой нежной и любящей, что Стив едва не задохнулся.

– Стив, – мягко сказал Баки. – Ты все еще здесь. И все было бы впустую только если бы мы так и не поняли друг друга.

Стива переполняли эмоции. Он наклонился вперед и поцеловал Баки – без толпы, без свидетелей, без особых причин кроме той, что ему просто хотелось, и любви к этому человеку. Баки запустил ладонь Стиву в волосы и тихо вздохнул. Когда Стив отстранился, они оба, раскрасневшись, улыбнулись друг другу.

– Я, э, принес что нужно, чтобы остаться с тобой на ночь, – сказал Стив с внезапной робостью. – Если ты, конечно, хочешь, чтобы я остался.

Баки рассмеялся, и Стив не смог сдержать улыбку, едва его заслышав.   
– Стив, я хочу, чтобы ты больше никогда не покидал меня, – сказал Баки.

Стив тут же забрался на кровать и устроился у Баки под боком, с той стороны, где не было мониторов, и снова поцеловал его.

– Господи, как мне нравится целовать тебя, – прошептал он Баки в губы. Баки прошила дрожь, и он скользнул языком Стиву в рот. У Стива внутри все задрожало, и он прижался еще плотнее, вжимаясь в Баки.

Им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, когда в палату зашел медбрат для проверки показателей. Стив слегка задыхался.

– У вас сердцебиение слишком участилось, – смущенно сказал медбрат Баки. – Э… Вам нельзя… ну да, вам нужно подождать неделю или около того, прежде чем чем-то таким заниматься.

У Стива все лицо залило ярким румянцем, но Баки начал хихикать, и Стив, не удержавшись, подхватил, и через секунду они оба хохотали.

– Простите, – сказал Стив. – Мы… конечно. Мы будем вести себя прилично.

Баки аж потряхивало от смеха.   
– Мы влюблены, – заявил он, и от этого Стив заулыбался еще шире.

– Понятно, – медбрат окончательно смутился. – Это… замечательно. Нажмите кнопку вызова, если что-то будет нужно.

Как только он вышел, они просто зашлись хохотом, и Стив вжался лицом Баки в шею.  
– Как неловко, – пробормотал он.

– Ничего подобного, – возразил Баки. – Хочу, чтобы весь мир знал.

Стив немного отстранился и улыбнулся Баки.   
– Мы же уже женаты, – напомнил он, и Баки снова засмеялся.

– Знаю, – он потянулся и убрал челку Стиву со лба. – И весьма по этому поводу счастлив. – Он посмотрел на Стива, чуть нахмурившись. – Ну, в смысле, теперь… Я знаю, что теперь это по-настоящему и это… по-другому. Я не пытаюсь сказать, что…

– Хочу остаться твоим мужем, – быстро сказал Стив. – Я уже давно этого хочу. Еще до того, как понял, что люблю тебя. Не мог представить, что потеряю тебя.

– Ты никогда меня не потеряешь, – заверил Баки. – Застрял со мной навсегда.

Стив сжал его руку и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем.   
– До самого конца, да? – спросил он.

– И даже после него, – ответил Баки, оглаживая большим пальцем скулу Стива. – Навсегда, приятель.

Стив сморгнул набежавшие слезы, чувствуя, как задыхается от невообразимого счастья.  
– Навсегда, – повторил он, улыбаясь. – Думаю, мне это подходит.

Баки смотрел на него минут пять, улыбаясь. Потом снова поцеловал Стива, и Стив ответил, не зная, сможет ли сам когда-нибудь перестать улыбаться.

 

Стив посильнее натянул шапку Баки на голову, старательно прикрывая уши. Баки закатил глаза и отстранился.

– Волос-то у тебя для обогрева больше нет, – напомнил Стив.

– Но ребенком, нуждающемся в опеке, я от этого не стал, – парировал Баки.

– А ноешь точь-в-точь как ребенок, – хмыкнул Стив.

Баки отчаянно затряс головой, едва завидя инвалидное кресло, которое подкатила медсестра.   
– Да блин, да ни за что, – упрямо сказал он. – Я из лагеря военнопленных на своих ногах вышел, и вы что думаете, я позволю выкатить меня отсюда?

Бедная девушка застыла, широко распахнув глаза, и Стив тут же заметил, как Баки сгорбился, видимо, почувствовав себя виноватым. Он вздохнул, и на мгновение Стиву показалось, что сейчас он пересилит себя и сядет в кресло, но Баки лишь сказал:   
– Слушайте, я прошу прощения, что накричал. Но я не сяду в это кресло. Старк может возмущаться сколько его душе угодно.

– Я ему помогу, – пообещал Стив. Девушка посмотрела на него немного скептически, и не то чтобы он мог ее винить – Баки был гораздо крупнее.

Всю дорогу к выходу Стив суетился вокруг Баки, поправляя шапку, под уговоры Баки все это прекратить. Когда они вышли в комнату ожидания, то обнаружили там Джорджа – тот стоят, смотрел на них и качал головой.  
– Знаете, я вроде как надеялся, что теперь что-то в ваших отношениях друг с другом изменится – ну теперь, когда все так… по-другому, – сказал он. – И что я вижу – спорите как ни в чем не бывало.

– Мы спорим только потому, что Баки – упрямый осел, – раздраженно заявил Стив.

– Нет, мы ругается, потому что ты носишься со мной, будто я чертов инвалид! – рявкнул в ответ Баки.

– Ой, ну простите-извините, что кто-то посмел немного обеспокоиться из-за того, что чью-то черепушку вскрыли и залезли в мозги.

– Но я же хожу и разговариваю совершенно нормально.

– Для тебя, может и нормально, но…

– Ты чертов доходяга! – рявкнул Баки.

– А ты тогда чертов придурок! – ответил Стив. Они замерли в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, и губы Баки вдруг совершенно неожиданно дрогнули в улыбке, и Стив, не удержавшись, подался вперед и попробовал их на вкус. Сбоку от них закашлялся Джордж.

– Ну, теперь это больше похоже на то, что я ожидал.

Они отпрянули друг от друга, слегка покраснев. Все казалось таким новым, что не касаться друг друга было почти невыносимо. Двух дней было явно недостаточно. Стив думал, что и двух сотен лет будет мало.

Джордж помог им подняться по лестнице до квартиры – Стив так и не позволил Баки ничего нести, и к тому же не отходил от него дальше, чем на несколько сантиметров.

– Придете сегодня вечером на ужин? – спросил Джордж.

– Обязательно, – пообещал Стив. Джордж как-то загадочно им обоим улыбнулся – Стив не понял, что это означает и почему Баки закатил глаза, но ухмыльнулся.

– Что это было? – спросил Стив после того, как Джордж ушел. – Эта его улыбка?

– Он за нас очень рад, – мягко ответил Баки. И губы Стива практически помимо его воли тоже растянулись в улыбке. Он схватил Баки за хлястики под ремень и притянул к себе.

– Я тоже рад за нас.

Баки рассмеялся.   
– А я рад, что ты наконец-то все понял.

– Никогда мне этого не забудешь, да? – нахмурился Стив.

– Стив, ты так смотрел на того официанта в караоке, словно пытался прибить его взглядом.

Стив оттолкнул его – осторожно, конечно же. Баки все продолжал смеяться. Стив же наконец заметил нечто новое в комнате. У него перехватило дыхание.

– Что это? – спросил он.

Баки потер шею.   
– Э… Подарок тебе на Рождество. Я попросил Коммандос принести его сюда, пока я на операции, на… на всякий случай.

Стив прошел через комнату к креслу-качалке в углу. Оно было сделано из дерева, приятного светло-пепельного цвета, шероховатое. Стив погладил рукой подлокотник.  
– Оно же как… – он замолчал. Баки выглядел взволнованным.

– Я, э… Ты рассказывало про кресло, о котором столько говорила твоя мама, то, что было у нее в Ирландии. И я… ну, подумал, что, может быть, ты хочешь такое же?

У Стива сжалось горло. Лишь раз в жизни он видел фотографию того кресла, но мама и правда часто говорила о нем, и в голосе ее звучало благоговение. Именно в том кресле ее мама укачивала ее, когда она только родилась, там она проводила часы, свернувшись в клубок над книжкой, там же научилась шить.

– Где ты его нашел? – спросил Стив срывающимся голосом.

– О, – выдохнул Баки. – Ну, я его сделал.

Стив охнул.   
– Сделал?

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Стив, а где, как ты думаешь, мы берем нашу мебель?

Стив никогда об этом не задумывался, и конечно, у него и мысли не возникало, что все это может быть ручной работы. С другой стороны, подумал Стив, это объясняет, почему она столько стоит. Но главным сейчас было совсем не это.

– Баки, ты сделал его для меня? – и вот теперь Стив и правда едва мог говорить. Ему хотелось обвить Баки руками и никогда не отпускать.

И теперь он мог это сделать. И сделал.

Он вжался лицом Баки в шею и глубоко вдохнул.   
– Спасибо, – прошептал он. – Не могу поверить. Оно точно как на той фотографии.

– Хотел бы я сделать его раньше, когда твоя мама еще была жива, – сказал Баки, и Стив заплакал. Он тоже об этом думал, но не хотел говорить вслух, чтобы Баки не подумал, что что-то не так с его подарком.

– Она бы в него просто влюбилась, – сказал Стив. – Совершенно в этом уверен.

Он потянул Баки к себе, в поцелуй, потом в еще один и еще. Ему казалось, что сердце его сейчас разорвется от эмоций. Он понятия не имел, что такого хорошего сделал в жизни, чтобы заслужить такое сокровище, как Баки.

– Ну вот, теперь мой подарок кажется таким дурацким, – грустно рассмеялся он. У Баки загорелись глаза.

– Ты приготовил мне подарок?

– Баки! – возмутился Стив. – Конечно, приготовил!

– И где он? – взволнованно спросил Баки. – Можно мне его прямо сейчас?

Стив закатил глаза, но улыбнулся.   
– Ты как пятилетка, – сообщил он. – Я… – он нервно передернул плечами. – Ладно, вручу тебе. Только он не упакован, и это… увидишь.

Он зашел в свою комнату и взял пачку листов, которую вытащил из альбома с набросками, те, где были рисунки с Баки, сделанные Стивом в ночь, когда его захлестнули эмоции.

– Наверное, ты решишь, что это все глупости, – быстро сказал он, пока Баки просматривал страницы с нечитаемым лицом. – Я просто… той ночью, помнишь, когда ты… ходил во сне или что там было? Ну конечно, помнишь. Ну, ты ушел к Дугану, а я чувствовал себя таким… беспомощным. И хотел как-то тебе показать, каким тебя вижу, так что… – Он пожал плечами. – Вот так я тебя и вижу.

Баки посмотрел на него – в глазах у него стояли слезы.   
– Стив, – прошептал он. Затем замолчал, глядя на рисунок, где они были вдвоем, глядели друг на друга и смеялись.

– Вот тут бы мне и понять, что влюблен, – пошутил Стив. – Ну в смысле, сам посмотри!

Баки полухмыкнул-полувсхлипнул.   
– Мне об этом расскажи. – Он осторожно отложил рисунки на диван и притянул Стива поближе. Он поцеловал его волосы, лоб, затем добрался до губ.

– Я правда люблю тебя, – выдохнул он. – Ты просто потрясающий. Полный придурок, но потрясающий.

Стив рассмеялся, а затем поднялся на носочки и с чувством поцеловал Баки в ответ.   
– Я тоже правда тебя люблю.

Поцелуи их становились все жарче, и руки Баки на бердах Стива все требовательнее, а Стив скомкал рубашку на груди Баки, притягивая того максимально близко. Они прижались друг к другу – и Стив с трудом остранился.

– Э… – он слегка запыхался. – Ты же помнишь, что сказала доктор Чо.

Баки прижался лбом ко лбу Стива.   
– Да ладно тебе, – жалобно сказал он. – Мы так долго ждали.

– Да ни за что! – возмутился Стив. – Думаешь, я собираюсь залюбить тебя до смерти?

– А что, неплохой вариант, – задумчиво ответил Баки, и Стив рассмеялся. – Но такими темпами я умру от недолюбленности, и вот это будет настоящей трагедией, а, Стив? Бедный Баки Барнс, умер от недостатка Стива Роджерса в организме. Это точно должно попасть в какую-нибудь книгу по истории.

Стив наморщил нос.   
– Надеюсь, что нет. Было бы неловко.

Баки вздохнул.   
– К счастью, я настолько тебя люблю, что могу прожить и без секса.

Стив нервно прикусил губу. По правде говоря, вполне возможно, Баки и правда придется жить без секса больше, чем он мог себе представить, если только тело Стива вдруг волшебным образом не начнет работать получше, например, доставлять кровь куда и когда надо. Но прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, зазвонил телефон.

– У меня задница вибрирует, – удивленно заметил Баки. Стив фыркнул и вытащил телефон из заднего кармана.

– Не знаю, кто это, – сказал он, глянув на экран. – Похоже, кто-то из универа, если судить по номеру.

Баки пожал плечами.   
– Ну, ответь?

– Алло? – сказал Стив в трубку еще до того, как Баки предложил ответить.

– Алла, это Стивен? – спросил голос с акцентом. – Стивен Роджерс?

– Да, это Стив. А кто говорит?

– Стивен, это Авраам Эрскин, – голос замолчал. – Преподаватель Бейли по рисованию.

– О, здравствуйте, профессор Эрскин, – сказал Стив, недоуменно пожав плечами и глядя на Баки.

– Стивен, я в курсе, что ваш муж недавно перенес операцию – Бейли рассказала – и я не хочу вас надолго задерживать. Но у меня к вам вопрос. Есть такая компания, «Щ.И.Т.Комиксы», и они просили меня поглядывать по сторонам в поисках талантливых студентов, ну знаете, среди моих учеников.

У Стива дыхание перехватило. Неужели он говорит про…   
– Да? – спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Брови Баки сошлись над переносицей.

– Хочу отправить им пару страниц из вашего комикса, если вы не возражаете. Стивен, мне самому он очень нравится. Но мне хотелось бы знать, удалось ли вам понять, за что же горит Капитан Америка.

– Да, – быстро ответил Стив. – Я… знаю, чем он горит и за что сражается. И чем все закончится, – он сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на Баки. Ему все еще, по правде говоря, не хотелось показывать Баки концовку. 

– О, замечательно, – радостно воскликнул доктор Эрскин. – Не рассказывайте мне, пусть будет сюрприз. Значит, я пошлю вам письмо с контактами? А вы отправите им новые страницы.

– Ладно, – ответил Стив, чувствуя себя близким к обмороку. Чтобы стоять ровно, он схватил Баки за руку. – Спасибо, доктор Эрскин, большое вам спасибо!

– Мне только в радость, Стивен, – ответил тот. – Ваша работа очень важна. Для меня это совершенно очевидно.

Стив не знал, он близок к обмороку или слезам. Или к тому и другому. Может, даже одновременно. Он обмяк, ноги практически не держали его, он привалился к Баки.

– Он хочет отправить «Капитана Америку» в «Щ.И.Т. Комиксы».

Баки потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы осознать услышанное, затем он испустил радостный вопль.   
– «Щ.И.Т. Комиксы», Стив! Они тебя точно опубликуют!

Стив даже слабо рассмеялся от энтузиазма в его голосе.   
– Ну, мы этого пока не знаем, Бак, это…

Баки оборвал его, вздергивая в воздух и утягивая в поцелуй.   
– Я так горжусь тобой, – сказал он. Бедное сердце Стива едва не остановилось. Слишком много всего. Он поверить не мог в происходящее. Он отвечал на поцелуи Баки, одновременно понимая, что всем, абсолютно всем, что происходит сейчас в его жизни, он обязан встрече с Баки. Без него он бы не узнал Бейли, и она не представила бы его доктору Эрскину. Да и не стал бы он без Баки рисовать комиксы на салфетках.

Стив вцепился в Баки, снова переполненный понимаем, как сильно любит его. Баки глянул на него, удивленный переменой в поведении, но Стив просто взял его руку и начал целовать металлические костяшки той части Баки, о которой тот так переживал.

– Люблю тебя, – прошептал Стив, захлебываясь чувствами. – Так сильно люблю тебя.

Баки нежно улыбнулся, словно понимал, что именно – и почему – Стив сейчас думает и чувствует. И Стив не был бы удивлен, окажись оно так.

– Тоже тебя люблю, – ответил Баки. – И у нас все будет просто замечательно, Стив. Я просто знаю. И начнем мы прямо отсюда.

– И куда мы направимся? – спросил Стив, не совсем понимая, о чем Баки говорит.  
Баки ухмыльнулся, обвил его талию руками и крепко сжал. 

– В будущее, – тихо ответил он. Стив задумался об этом, о том, каким нерадостным и пугающим всегда было его собственное будущее – да оно и сейчас было таким – но теперь рядом с ним был Баки, и это все меняло. Стив улыбнулся.

– В будущее, – повторил он. – Ну, пошли.


	26. Глава 26

Стив проснулся от того, что по уху прошлись губы. Он дернулся, но глаз не открыл. Губы опустились с уха на шею. Стало немного щекотно, но Стив по-прежнему притворялся спящим. Ласкающие движения плавно переместились ниже, на грудь, живот, и когда они наконец добрались до бедер, Стив заинтересованно приоткрыл один глаз.

– О, ну конечно, вот теперь ты проснулся, – губы легко скользили по коже. Голос у Баки был хриплый со сна и невероятно возбуждающий – неважно, сколько раз Стив слышал его до этого.

– Ну, когда ты наконец занялся чем-то интересным, – заметил Стив. – Не хотелось что-то пропустить.

– Хм… – задумчиво протянул Баки. – Думаешь, я планирую что-то интересное? Может, мне просто нравятся твои бедра?

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Я знаю, что ты любишь кое-что другое еще больше.

– О да, – торжественно согласился Баки. Он перебрался выше и поцеловал Стива в лоб. – Твой светлый ум.

Стив аж задохнулся от смеха.   
– Дразнилка! – обвинил он Баки. Тот притворился смертельно оскорбленным. 

– Радовался бы, что мне в тебе нравится не только тело.

– О, поверь, я рад, – уверил его Стив. – Нелегко бы тебе пришлось, будь оно по-другому.

Теперь Баки хмурился уже не притворно.   
– Перестань, – возмутился он. Склонив голову, он втянул в рот кожу поверх острой ключицы Стива. – Я, – начал он, смещаясь на левый сосок, – …так уж получилось… – он опустился к животу и начал покрывать легкими, как перышко, поцелуями каждое выступающее ребро, – …по-настоящему… – он легко прикусил нежную кожу тощего бедра, – …наслаждаюсь… – он потерся носом о член Стива, заставив того приглушенно охнуть и с шумом вздохнуть, – твоим телом.

Стив зашипел, чтобы Баки заткнулся и уже занялся уже делом. У Стива пока еще не стояло, но ни для одного из них подобное не было проблемой. Они научились работать с тем, что есть.

– О, – сказал вдруг Баки, выпуская его изо рта, отчего Стив тихо заскулил. – С годовщиной! – усмешка у него вышла возмутительно возбуждающей: с подбородком в смазке Стива и блестящими от слюны губами, она была одновременно дурацкой и бесконечно любящей.

– Парень, да ты романтик, – с трудом смог связать два слова Стив.

– М… – промычал Баки, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.

Позже, после того как они оба кончили, и член Баки вроде даже дернулся в слабой попытке изобразить что-то еще, они вернулись к романтической составляющей сегодняшнего дня.

– Значит, – сказал Стив, – вот она и наступила, наша первая годовщина.

– Да ладно? – Баки прикинулся непонимающим. – Хм. А я и забыл. Просто подумал, а чего бы и не разбудить тебя минетом.

– И я тебе за это очень благодарен, – горячо закивал Стив. – Но тем не менее, нам придется идти на вечеринку.

Баки уронил голову Стиву на плечо, вжимаясь в него, по мере того как кондиционер заработал на полную мощность. По ночам все еще было довольно прохладно, но сейчас время близилось к полудню. Сначала они проспали, а потом, ну, были немного заняты.

– Но до нее еще несколько часов, – напомнил Баки Стиву. – И я вот подумал, чем бы нам пока заняться…

Стив рассмеялся.   
– Кто-то сегодня очень оптимистично настроен, – сказал он. Если вдруг не случится чуда, сам он вряд ли будет на что-то такое способен в ближайшие пару дней. Баки улыбнулся ему в шею.

– Я просто хотел поваляться, – заявил он. От кого-то другого это, наверное, было бы пустыми словами, но Баки, на удивление, любил просто лежать в обнимку. С другой стороны, учитывая, сколько времени он провел, просто лежа головой у Стива на коленях еще до того, как они стали по-настоящему близки, ничего удивительного в этом не было. Теперь же он, видимо, решил по полной программе наслаждаться возможностью делать все тоже самое в открытую и тискаться при любой возможности.

Стив, убедившись, что Баки точно увидел, куда движутся его руки, осторожно запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Баки по-прежнему не особенно любил, когда что-то неожиданно появлялось рядом с его головой, и у них случались дни, когда он не разрешал Стиву прикасаться к своим волосам, хотя все чаще и чаще было так, как сегодня, особенно если Стив четко обозначал свои намерения. Баки ластился под руками, как большой кот.

– Подумать только, – задумчиво произнес Стив. – Если бы все не пошло так, как пошло, сегодня бы мы развелись.

Баки фыркнул.   
– Ха-ха. Стив, ты, как всегда, просто заряд позитива.

– Что? – возмутился Стив. – Это правда очень позитивно! Мы же не разводимся.

– Был бы хреновый день, если бы и правда разводились, – осторожно заметил Баки.

– Да, – согласился Стив, думая, в каких растрепанных чувствах он был бы сейчас, случись такое. – И не говори.

Баки прижал Стива немного плотнее.   
– Ну, я очень рад, что ты, в конце концов, вынул свою упрямую голову из задницы и признал очевидное.

Стив застонал.   
– Простите, пожалуйста, но как я должен был понять, что ты в меня влюблен? В смысле, только посмотри на себя! Ты совсем не моего поля ягода!

– Я купил тебе цветы, Стив, – рассмеявшись, сказал Баки. – Каждый день твердил тебе, какой ты привлекательный. Да я твою ореховую подделку под сыр ел!

– Что-то я ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался по поводу моего творожка, – пробормотал Стив, из-за чего Баки похабно улыбнулся.

– Мой очаровательный, невозможный, упрямый хоббит, – Баки поцеловал Стива в кончик носа, отчего тот зарычал. – С вовсе не волосатыми ногами!– быстро добавил он, потому что именно на эту часть обычно приходилась основная масса жалоб Стива. Баки выжидательно вскинул брови, но Стив лишь потряс головой.

– Нет, – упрямо сказал он.

– Да ладно тебе, Стиви, говори уже, – настаивал Баки. – ты сам это все затеял.

Стив закатил глаза.   
– Мой Арагорн, – пробормотал он под нос. Он мог бы, конечно, попридираться к тому, что волосы Баки пока не отросли до нужной под Арагорна длины, но Баки всегда так расстраивался от любого напоминания, какие они сейчас короткие, а Стиву, наоборот, такая длина очень нравилась. Волосы едва достигали подбородка, потихоньку отрастая после операции в декабре, и Баки часто раздраженно сдувал их, злясь, что в хвост они пока не убираются. Но Стиву все равно все нравилось. И если бы он не был таким фанатом волос Баки, собранных в пучок на макушке, он бы, пожалуй, попросил его такими их и оставить – к тому же Стив знал, что любимая прическа самого Баки немного длиннее.

Баки начал нетерпеливо ерзать по кровати, и Стив понял, что время праздного валяния и тисканья подошло к концу. Баки мог проводить часы без движения – может, даже дни – если было нужно, но когда у него был выбор, он и получаса не мог высидеть.

– Собираешься на пробежку? – спросил Стив.

– Да, наверное, – ответил Баки. – Хотя я уже и упустил Гейба.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что он тебя сегодня и не ждал, – заметил Стив.

– С чего бы, Стиви? – с невинным видом спросил Баки. – А чего же, с твоей точки зрения, он ожидал?

Стив лишь закатил глаза, пока Баки ржал над собственной шуткой, но, не выдержав, тоже улыбнулся. Какой же хороший сегодня день. Начался с отличного утра – они проспали, потому что вчера допоздна смотрели кино про супергероев, а вовсе не потому, что кому-то снились кошмары. Самое худшее, что случилось за вечер – это повторяемое Баки нескончаемым речитативом: “Из Капитана Америка гораздо лучший супергерой, чем из этого парня”. Стив так и не понял, кого Баки пытался убедить – фильм они смотрели с ДВД, дома, на диване.

Теперь, когда Баки регулярно ходил в центр ветеранов и иногда даже на персональные встречи со специалистом, вместо того, чтобы, как раньше, лишь забегать за рецептом на таблетки, такие хорошие дни случались все чаще.

Стив наслаждался плюшками от более продолжительного сна и чистого воздуха в квартире, который просто чудеса творил с его легкими. Пару месяцев назад, правда, у него выдалось несколько непростых дней вокруг годовщины смерти матери, но он ожидал чего-то такого и предупредил Баки сильно заранее.

Очень помогло то, что Баки провел с ним два дня, не вылезая из кровати, хотя потом Стив и чувствовал себя виноватым из-за пропущенных им классов. И да, в феврале со Стивом приключилась ангина, но зато он с лета ни разу не оказался в больнице.

Баки поцеловал Стива в висок и поднялся с постели. Теперь, с короткими волосами, его прическа после сна была еще более вызывающей и поводом для бесконечного восхищения со стороны Стива. Он сам на минуту закопался обратно под одеяло. Спать больше не хотелось, но полежать вот так, в тепле, было невероятно приятно. Ему нужно было дорисовать пару страниц и набросать текст для следующих, но не обязательно сегодня. Он уже сказал Нику Фьюри, начальнику в Щ.И.Т.Комиксы, ничего больше от него на этой неделе не ждать, потому что он празднует годовщину.

Так что сегодня он собирался лежать в кровати, наслаждаясь восхитительным зрелищем, которое представлял голый муж, забравшийся в гардероб в поисках шорт для бега и почесывающий ягодицу.

– Ты снова тут все поменял? – проворчал Баки. – Шорты слева, рубашки справа – ну Стив, ну ты чего!

– Да просто в следующий раз раскладывай после стирки, – парировал Стив. Баки рассмеялся, потому что они оба и так знали, что большая часть стирки на нем. А Стив убирается в ванной, так что виноватым он себя совсем не чувствовал.

Баки зашнуровал кроссовки и натянул майку с длинными рукавами, но на пороге замер, вернулся обратно, склонился к Стиву и еще раз поцеловал его в губы.

– Пока, – пробормотал он между поцелуями. – С годовщиной.

Стив едва слышно хмыкнул.   
– С годовщиной, – повторил он. – Ты такой романтичный.

Баки потерся носом о нос Стива.   
– Мне можно – у меня годовщина.

Стив посмотрел на него влюбленным взглядом. Они стали настоящей парой шесть месяцев назад, но Стиву по-прежнему иногда хотелось ущипнуть себя. Поначалу было нелегко, каждый потратил уйму времени, пытаясь понять, насколько со стороны другого все серьезно, получится ли у них хоть что-то, а затем все это просто закончилось. 

И теперь Стив все никак не мог поверить, что ему настолько повезло.

Иногда он все еще сомневался, заслуживает ли он Баки – нет, скорее иногда он был уверен, что совершенно точно нет, но в то же время понимал, что каким-то волшебным образом Баки все-таки с ним. И, наверное, поэтому так злился, когда Баки думал, что недостоин его, злился и понимал, что сам Баки чувствует, когда на Стива нападет упадническое настроение.

Стив выбрался из кровати, постоял под душем и решил немного прибраться. Все, что лежало не на своих местах, принадлежало ему; сам Баки был очень аккуратен, не разбрасывал где попало ботинки, не кидал пиджак на спинку кресла, как обычно делал Стив. Баки, как иногда казалось Стиву, видимо, с чего-то решил, что любовь к нему волшебным образом превратит Стива в чистюлю, но совершенно очевидно, что мечты разбились о суровую реальность.

Намазав поджаренный в тостере бублик арахисовым маслом, Стив запихнул его в рот и, подхватив полную охапку исписанной бумаги, помятой одежды и обуви, заспешил из гостиной. Но прежде чем он добрался до комнаты, в дверь позвонили. Для Баки было слишком рано, а больше Стив никого и не ждал.

Стив нажал кнопку домофона локтем.   
– Мф? – спросил он с набитым бубликом ртом.

– Стив? – неуверенно позвал Сэм. Стив нажал кнопку, впуская его, но для открывания двери руки его были слишком заняты. С минуту он потоптался на месте, затем бросил ботинки на пол и отпихнул подальше – те провалялись в гостиной неделю, подождут и еще час.

– Привет! – поприветствовал Сэм, войдя в квартиру и закатив глаза при виде Стива с бубликом в зубах. – Ну, хотя бы не голодаешь.

Стив использовал освободившуюся от обуви руку, чтобы избавиться от бублика.   
– Да я за этот год уже почти два килограмма набрал!

– О господи, да знаю я! – возмутился Сэм. Стив закатил глаза – ну, может, он и упомянул уже об этом раз или два. Ну, или чаще. Намного.

Хотя и не так часто, как Уинифред.

– Отец Райли снова до тебя докапывается? – с сочувствием спросил Стив. Из Арканзаса как раз приехали с визитом родители Райли. Сэм им обоим был симпатичен, но вот отец Райли… был человеком непростым. Не то чтобы он был враждебно настроен, и он был на свадьбе и все такое, но при этом все еще считал, что именно из-за Сэма Райли «стал геем».

Сэм шумно выдохнул.   
– Ну, не всем же повезло с родителями мужа так, как тебе. – И это было самое близкое к жалобе на отца Райли, что Стив от него слышал.

– Знаю! – сказал Стив, пытаясь не выглядеть слишком уж самодовольным. Ему правда невероятно повезло с родней Баки, можно сказать, выиграл в лотерею лучших. И мужа тоже, не преминул подумать Стив, но вслух говорить не стал, потому что тут Сэм мог бы и поспорить. Стив не сомневался, что Райли отличный и надежный супруг, наверное, даже лучше многих, просто… он же не Баки.

Сэм плюхнулся на диван и включил телек.   
– Я передохну тут, на диване, ладно? А ты занимайся своими делами.

Стив засунул остатки бублика обратно в рот.   
– Сейчас, только все распихаю, – пояснил он, хотя вышло не особо понятно. – Подожди.

Сэм лишь посмотрел на него, забавляясь, и покачал головой. Стив подавился и закашлялся, и Сэм пробормотал что-то, чего Стив не разобрал – но и так было понятно, что подшучивал над его неуклюжестью. Он все-таки убрал ботинки в шкаф, туда, где им и полагалось стоять, повесил пиджак на плечики, а затем вернулся в комнату и устроился рядом с Сэмом.

Баки вернулся через полчаса, мокрый от пота, с прилипшими к лицу волосами.

– Ну не фига ж себе, – воскликнул он. – Ты прибрался! Это что, подарок мне?

– С годовщиной! – сказал Стив. – Я даже обувь всю в шкаф убрал.

Баки изобразил, что сейчас лишится сознания, драматично прижимая руки к груди.   
– Стив, я что, умер и попал в рай?

Стив нахмурился и повернулся к нему, так, чтобы Баки точно заметил его недовольство.   
– Не смешно.

– Черт, у вас же годовщина! – воскликнул Сэм. – Я даже не подумал. Все, сейчас избавлю вас от себя.

Баки отмахнулся.   
– Расслабься, Уилсон. «Эта» часть уже была.

– И даже полтора раза, – похвастался Стив, хотя большинство людей и посчитали бы, что полтора раза – это скорее повод для жалости, чем для хвастовства.

– Эй, это больше, чем мне бы хотелось знать, – возмутился Сэм.

– И я все равно собрался заскочить в душ, – сказал Баки с кухни, приложившись к бутылке с водой. Стив завороженно смотрел, как двигается его горло, пока он пил. Сэм фыркнул.

– Правда, я лучше пойду, – предложил он.

– Нет, не надо, все равно я сегодня больше ни на что не способен, – сказал ему Стив, краснея. На это Сэм просто кивнул. Он слишком хорошо знал, какие препараты принимают Стив и Баки, а также историю хронических болезней Стива, чтобы понимать, о чем тот говорит.

Телефон Стива дзинькнул сообщением от Пегги – она прислала фотку Энжи с леденцом размером больше ее головы. «Она без ума от Англии», – гласила подпись.

Стив отправил в ответ фотку развалившегося на диване Сэма. «В следующий раз прихватите его с собой», – подписал он.

Стив чувствовал себя немного виноватым по поводу всей этой ситуации с Пегги. Когда между ними все подуспокоилось, Пегги снова начала приходить на еженедельные обеды с Сэмом и Наташей. Стив был безумно благодарен, что им удалось сохранить дружбу, хотя некоторая неловкость не ушла до конца, особенно учитывая, что теперь у них обоих кто-то был, и особенно после того, как отношения с Баки изменили его чувства к Пегги. Как же Стив обрадовался – и немедленно почувствовал себя за это виноватым – когда обнаружил, что поездка к родителям Пегги, чтобы познакомить их с Энжи, совпала с вечеринкой по поводу годовщины.

Когда Баки вышел из душа, они втроем немного посмотрели «Анимал Планет», Баки устроился на полу перед Стивом, и тот тут же принялся разминать ему плечи и шею. После пары серий «Собак-полицейских» Сэм поднялся и покачал головой. 

– Я еще успею на ваши тисканья на вечеринке насмотреться, – сказал он. – Так что пойду-ка я.

– Вовсе мы и не тискались, – возмутился Стив. – Ты же знаешь, сколько нам пришлось перенести?

– Так что это счастье мы заслужили, – добавил Баки.

Сэм швырнул в них крендельком. Наверное, им не помешало бы пропылесосить диван, потому что ни один не мог вспомнить, когда они в последний раз покупали такое печенье.

 

До самого вечера они занимались тем же ничегонеделанием, что и последние две недели, после того как у Баки закончился семестр: валялись в обнимку на диване, обжимались и дремали под кино. Стив щекотал Баки, а тот обещал в отместку поставить ему засос на видном месте, так что они договорились на ничью. Стиву совсем не улыбалось сверкать засосом на собственной вечеринке. Народ просто изведется, упражняясь в остроумии.

Когда наконец пришло время собираться, они вдвоем ввалились ванную, пихаясь локтями и приплясывая друг вокруг друга.

– После тебя все зеркало в пасте! – пожаловался Баки точно так же, как и во все предыдущие вечера. – Чисти с закрытым ртом.

– Откуда знаешь, что это не после тебя? – парировал Стив, забрызгивая зеркало еще сильнее. Баки каким-то образом ухитрился поглядеть на него негодующе и самодовольно одновременно. Он помазал подмышки дезодорантом и сунул его Стиву, который передал ему лак для волос.

– Как же я ненавижу эту прическу, – проворчал Баки, смачивая расческу. Стив положил ладони ему на бедра и притянул к себе.

– А мне нравится, – успокоил он Баки, подтягивая еще ближе к себе за шлевки. Баки криво улыбнулся.

– Да ладно?

– Правда, – сказал Стив и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его.

– Хочешь, чтобы я так все и оставил? – спросил Баки, и лицо его разом утратило всякое выражение. Стиву потребовалось непозволительно долгое время, чтобы понять, что Баки делает так только когда хочет скрыть то, что по-настоящему чувствует – притворяется равнодушным, чтобы не показать, насколько на самом деле задет.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты ходил с тем, что тебе самому нравится, – сказал Стив. – Мне нравится, когда длинно и когда коротко тоже, да мне нравилось даже когда ты был брит налысо!

Баки тихо хмыкнул.   
– Ну, это уж точно неправда. Смотрелось странно и кололось.

– А пофигу, – упрямо повторил Стив. – Мне нравится все, что нравится тебе.

Баки фыркнул.   
– Ну, а кто теперь чрезмерно романтичен? – Он улыбнулся, склонив голову, – и в целом мире не было для Стива приятнее зрелища, чем вот такой Баки.

– А мне можно, – пробормотал Стив. – У меня годовщина.

На вечеринку они опоздали минут на десять.

Когда они появились на заднем дворе дома родителей Баки, Сэм вскинул брови.   
– Мне казалось, кто-то уверял, что ничего такого не будет.

Стив аж побагровел.   
– И не было! – заявил он. Все, что они сделали – немного пообнимались. Что-что, а это у них теперь выходило просто выше всяческих похвал.

Райли рассмеялся, едва глянув на них.   
– Вы опоздали на собственную вечеринку.

– Просто хотели появиться эффектно, – пояснил Баки.

– О, вот и они! – воскликнула Уинифред. – Я уже начала беспокоиться. Идите есть!

– Мам, да мы почти вовремя, – заметил Баки.

– Если вы не пришли заранее, значит, опоздали, – поучительно заявила она. – А значит, вы опоздали вдвойне.

Баки закатил глаза и застонал, отчего Стив рассмеялся. Уинифред подмигнула ему и подтолкнула обоих к столу.   
– Идите поешьте! – повторила она. – Хочу, чтобы Стив набрал еще килограммчик для ровного счета.

– Не закармливай ты его, – тут же ощетинился Баки. – Если я опять поймаю тебя за распихиванием пирожков по его карманам, нам придется серьезно об этом поговорить.

Уинифред беззаботно от него отмахнулась.   
– Они ему нравятся.

– Они ему и правда нравятся, – согласился Стив.

Баки выразительно посмотрел на него.   
– Не поощряй ее.

Тетушка Энн снова занималась подготовкой – даже не спросив их, как обычно – и в результате Стив и Баки обнаружили, что сидят за отдельным столом, расположенным прямо по центру и на всеобщем обозрении. Место было заставлено вазами с чем-то, напоминающим разноцветные камни, которые занимали столько места, что они едва смогли примостить свои чашки с тарелками.

– Это что за хрень? – спросил Баки настолько обескураженно, что Стив, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.

– Может, конфеты? – спросил он, приподнявшись на стуле, чтобы заглянуть в вазу.

– Попробуй и узнаешь.

– Я не ем ничего незнакомого! – возмутился Стив. – У меня слабое здоровье!

Баки фыркнул.   
– Что-то утром ты не выглядел как кто-то со слабым здоровьем.

Стив закатил глаза, но, не выдержав, тоже засмеялся.   
– Почему бы тебе первому не попробовать, а?

– Хочешь, чтобы я эти шары в рот взял?

– Баки, прекрати! – заржал Стив, пихая Баки локтем.

– Не толкайся, я же ем!

– А ты не заставляй меня краснеть перед всеми!

– Да я просто сказал, что ты был бы не прочь посмотреть, как я запихну эти шары себе в…

– Парни, вы просто невыносимы, – оборвала их Наташа, заставив подпрыгнуть. Болтая, они склонялись все ближе и ближе друг к другу и не заметили, как она подобралась вплотную, что, конечно, и было ее целью.

– Да почему все это повторяют? – пожаловался Стив. – Сначала все были недовольны, что мы не вместе, так вот теперь мы вместе – и все снова говорят, что мы просто отстой.

– Никак мы вам не угодим, – согласился Баки, покачав головой.

Наташа, одобрительно глянув на них, закатила глаза.   
– Ладно, в порядке исключения, – начала она. – И если что, я буду отрицать, что говорила подобное. Но я очень рада, что вы двое все-таки разобрались между собой. Вы идеально друг другу подходите.

Стив почувствовал просто небывалый прилив любви к ней, такой, что не удержался, соскочил со стула и обнял ее. Она тут же обняла его в ответ и прошептала на ухо:   
– Ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего.

Когда объятие закончилось, Стив все еще не мог говорить от переполнявших чувств, поэтому Баки понимающе положил ему руку на спину.

– Наш подарок у Клинта, – сказала Наташа, возвращаясь в привычное, менее эмоциональное расположение духа. – Но он, похоже, застрял возле стола с пиццей вместе с твоим племянником.

Так и было, Клинт на пару с Джейми что-то обсуждали – и в каждой руке у них было по куску пиццы. Оба выглядели до крайности серьезными, а значит, темой дискуссии могла быть только их общая ненависть к овощам.

– Бух! – воскликнула Элла, подбираясь к ним. Ей едва исполнился год, но она уже на удивление хорошо перебирала своими маленькими пухлыми ножками, если ей вздумалось побегать. Она двинулась по направлению к коленям Баки, и он тут же послушно подхватил ее. Элла потянулась, погладила Баки по щеке и загулькала от радости, когда он подул ей на живот.

– Только посмотрите на это! – воскликнул Дуган. – Барнс, как обычно, занят очарованием барышень.

– Кто-нибудь, защитите ее от ярости Кэпа! – тут же добавил Фальсворт.

Стив не придумал ничего лучше, чем бросить в него одним из бесценных пирожков, и Баки победно дал ему пять после того, как снаряд угодил Фальсворту прямо в затылок.

– Зачетно вышло, – похвалила Наташа. – Попробуй теперь достать Мориту.

– Стивен! – взревел, врываясь, Тор и хлопнул Стива по спине так, что тот едва не упал. – Барнс! – тут Тор немного понизил голос, стараясь не напугать Эллу, которая смотрела на него во все глаза. – Я просто вне себя от радости, что могу отпраздновать этот знаменательный день вместе с вами! День, когда вы стали единым целым!

Наташа поджала губы, и Стив, прищурившись, посмотрел на нее. Он знал, что именно она думала по поводу их «единого целого».

– Тор, они стали единым целым не в этот день, – отметил Вольстагг, потому что ему всегда было дело до таких вещей. По правде говоря, Стив с Баки не планировали особенно распространяться по поводу истинного положения дел, но Тор заметил, насколько счастливее они оба стали после того, как сошлись по-настоящему, так что пришлось ему сказать. Многие из семьи Баки все еще ничего не знали.

Баки скривился и кивнул на Эллу.   
– Эй, тут ребенок, – зашипел он.

Тор расхохотался, а вслед за ним и Элла.   
– Но тем не менее, именно в этот день ваши жизни сплелись в одну, – заметил он. – И если бы не этот день, вы не были бы сейчас вместе.

Стив расплылся в неконтролируемой улыбке.   
– Ну, это правда, – согласился он, поудобнее устраивая руку у Баки на бедре.

– Хотя вначале Стив совсем не рвался вступать со мной в брак, – поддразнил Баки.

– Да ты и сам особого желания не высказывал! – ощетинился Стив.

– Издеваешься? – подхватил Баки. – Да ты на самой первой нашей встрече еще пытался мне голову откусить! И на второй. Я просто знал, что это любовь с первого взгляда.

– Какой же ты врун, – обвинил его Стив. – Ты просто хочешь меня переспорить.

Баки хмыкнул.   
– Просто дразню. Повезло мне, что ты такой упрямый, да?

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы снова возмутиться, сказать, что ничего он не упрямый, но так этого и не сделал. Это была заранее проигранная битва. Вольстагг рассмеялся.

– Правильное решение, – заметил он. – А теперь прошу прощения, но я вынужден вас покинуть. Попытаюсь хоть что-то перехватить, пока Хогун с Фандралом не сожрали все подчистую.

На лице Тора тут же проступило беспокойство.   
– Сиф тоже пришла, – напомнил он Вольстаггу. – А она ест больше, чем эти двое, вместе взятые.

– Пойду-ка я поищу подарок и отнесу его к остальным, – сказала Наташа. – Клинт, наверное, забросил его куда-то, чтобы вторую руку под пиццу освободить.

– Да не надо было ничего нам покупать, – сказал Стив.

– Поздно, я уже купила, – заметила она, усмехнувшись. – Так что не надо этих политесов.

Стив возмущенно зафыркал, и Баки рассмеялся.

– Осторожнее, а то он из-за тебя задохнется.

– Нет уж, оставлю это тебе, – бросила Наташа через плечо. Стив теперь и правда задохнулся, а Баки погладил его по спине, почти рыдая от смеха. Элла тоже засмеялась, хотя совершенно точно понятия не имела о причинах, а потом потянулась к Стиву. В последний год между ними установилось полное взаимопонимание. Элла не ревела, когда Стив брал ее на руки, а он старался не надевать очки, пока она была поблизости. Жестоко было бы сначала показать ей что-то, с чем ей непременно захочется поиграть, а потом сказать “нет”.

– Эллочка-белочка любит Стива, да? – заворковал Баки. – Да, а кто нет? Только посмотрите на это лицо, да? Такой симпатяга. – При слове «лицо» Элла хлопнула ладошками Стива по щекам, и Баки вознаградил ее ослепительной улыбкой. – Да, такая симпатичная мордашка.

Стив покраснел.   
– Прекрати, – попросил он.

– Прекратить что? – спроси Баки, дергая Эллу за курчавый локон, отчего та залепетала громче.

– Прекрати говорить, что я симпатичный.

Баки засмеялся.   
– С чего бы? Ты очень хорошенький. Очаровательный, желанный и потрясающий.

– Баки, – возмутился Стив, покраснев еще сильнее и опустив голову.

– Жалобы и возражения не принимаются, – предупредил Баки. – Это наша годовщина. Сегодня я собираюсь утопить тебя в комплиментах.

– Отлично, – вызывающе заявил Стив. – Тогда и тебе не укрыться от моих.

– А я что, когда-то пытался?

– Ты умный, – тут же начал Стив, и Баки нахмурился. Стив торжествующе вскинул брови. – Жалобы и возражения не принимаются, – напомнил он Баки. – Ты умный, и еще у тебя тело греческого бога, и нет ничего, что я хотел бы в тебе изменить.

Вот теперь и Баки покраснел – а добиться такого было гораздо сложнее, чем в случае со Стивом – и Стив немедленно растаял от любви и нежности. Теперь он вроде понимал, зачем Баки это делал.

– Элла, – позвала Бекка. – Вот ты где. Стиву с Баки нужно поесть, девочка моя, а значит, ты пойдешь со мной.

Элла упрямо вцепилась в Стива и сердито закричала, когда Бекка попыталась ее оторвать.   
– Я не против, – сказал Стив. – Ты сама поешь, а я ее подержу.

– Уверен? – спросила Бекка, тем не менее тут же отходя назад. Элла уткнулась Стиву в грудь, и Стив улыбнулся.

– Да, уверен, – ответил он. Ему даже не пришлось повторять это еще раз – Бекка тут же смылась ко столу с закусками. – Можем брать их на ночь время от времени, – сказал Стив. Он повернулся к Баки, но застыл, увидев, с каким выражением тот на него смотрит. – Что?

– Ничего, – ответил Баки. Стив вопросительно выгнул бровь.

– Ничего, говоришь? – со скепсисом в голосе спросил он. – А со стороны кажется, что сейчас расплачешься.

Баки уткнулся взглядом в тарелку, бездумно гоняя по ней кусок курицы под пармезаном.   
– Ничего, – повторил он, на этот раз мягче, и Стив почувствовал, как внутри все сводит от тревоги.

– Бак?

Баки вздохнул.   
– У тебя так ловко выходит с детьми, – сказал он, по-прежнему не глядя на Стива. – Ты… хочешь своих? Когда-нибудь? Не думаю что я смогу… – он вздохнул и пожал плечами. – Не получится у тебя детей. Со мной.

Непростая была тема, чтобы разбираться с ней прямо тут, посреди дома родителей Баки, в окружении друзей и родственников. Стив немного передвинул Эллу и взял Баки за руку.

– Так, для начала я пока не уверен, что вообще хочу детей, – сказал он, и это была правда. Конечно, он размышлял об этом как о некой абстрактной картинке – Баки с детишками, прыгающими у него на коленях, тонкие голоса, зовущие их обоих папами – но никогда ничего серьезного. – Кроме того, – продолжил Стив, – если однажды мы оба решим, что хотим, то есть много способов стать родителями. – Он весело улыбнулся. – Ни одному из нас, знаешь ли, не надо для этого беременеть.

Баки в ответ даже не улыбнулся.   
– Не уверен, что смогу… – он прикусил губу. – Я говорю о том, что такому, как мне, не стоит растить детей.

Стиву потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы осознать услышанное.   
– Думаешь, из тебя не выйдет хороший отец?

– Могу потерять контроль, – ответил Баки. – Или снова буду ходить во сне. Да я просто могу забыть, кто я вообще такой. – И он не произнес этого вслух, но Стив и так знал, что беспокоило Баки сильнее всего: «я могу причинить им боль». 

Стив вздохнул и крепче сжал руку Баки.   
– Для ответа тебе у меня есть три пункта, но, пожалуйста, не перебивай меня и не спорь, – сказал он, напоминая Баки ими же ранее установленные правила. – Во-первых, если ты захочешь детей, ты будешь замечательным отцом, правда, Бак. Ты терпеливый, добрый и из тебя уже вышел отличный старший брат и дядя. Во-вторых, – продолжил он, заглушая любые возражения, что Баки готов был ему высказать, – даже сейчас тебе уже гораздо лучше, чем когда мы только встретились. Когда ты в последний раз терял над собой контроль? – Он не стал дожидаться ответа Баки на этот вопрос. – И в-третьих, мы вместе всего шесть месяцев. Да даже если считать со дня нашей свадьбы, это всего лишь год. Нам необязательно решать что-то прямо сейчас. И если тебя так накрыло, потому что дядя Эдгар в очередной раз сказал какой-то бред, то я пойду и просто набью ему морду. 

Баки задушено рассмеялся.   
– Ты не станешь бить морду дяде Эдгару, – сказал он. – Старику за семьдесят, это просто нечестно.

– Честно, – возразил Стив. – Потому что у меня очень слабое здоровье.

На этот раз Баки рассмеялся по-настоящему, качая головой.   
– Если ты сегодня еще раз это скажешь, я сделаю запись и использую против тебя в следующий раз, когда ты соберешься сделать очередную глупость.

– Ну когда я делал что-то глупое? – спросил Стив с ухмылкой. – Ты всю глупость себе забрал.

Баки поднес их сплетенные пальцы к губам и запечатлел поцелуй на костяшках Стива.   
– А ведь ты прав, сам-то хоть понимаешь?

Стив засмеялся громче.   
– Умеешь ты комплимент парню сделать.

– Только самому лучшему парню.

– Ну, и кто это тут у нас занимается всей этой романтической чепухой? – спросила Бет, подходя ближе. – Собиралась спросить, когда вы будете готовы к торту, но не хотела перебивать.

Баки закатил глаза.   
– Мы не верим в романтическую чепуху.

– Да вы целуетесь через каждые пять секунд, – без особых эмоций отметила Бет. Раньше она не замолкая говорила, какие они милые, а теперь новизна, видимо, поблекла, и очарование прошло. Она, в конце концов, этой осенью пойдет в университет, а значит теперь она умная, зрелая женщина. 

– И где же торт? – спросил Стив. Теперь ему даже задумываться не приходилось, не станет ли ему плохо после торта. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Уинифред не станет готовить ничего такого, что он не мог бы есть.

Бет захихикала.   
– Я скажу маме, что вы готовы. Отдай мне малышку.

– Что? Почему? – возмутился Баки.

– Потому что теперь моя очередь! Клинт захапал себе Джейми.

Так и было – Клинт сидел за столом, устроив Джейми на коленях, и они рассматривали что-то в телефоне. Скорее всего, смотрели фотки Лаки. В последнее время Джейми просто бредил собаками.

Стив протянул Эллу, и Бет подхватила ее на руки. Совершенно очевидно, девочка не рвалась к родителям. Скорее всего, потому что те заставят ее есть что-то помимо черники, а ничего такого в ее ближайших планах не было.

Баки закинул руку на спинку стула Стива, и тот откинулся на нее.   
– Вышло что-то вроде свадебного приема. С тортом и подарками.

– И на этот раз мы и правда друг другу нравимся, – с надеждой в голосе добавил Стив.

– Угу, сегодня, – пошутил Баки. – Но спроси меня еще разок завтра. – Пару месяцев назад он не сказал бы ничего подобного даже в шутку, но теперь они оба чувствовали себя более уверенно.

– Отлично, мы выносим торт! – громко оповестила всех Уинифред. Джейми радостно заверещал. – Но перед этим мы с Джорджем хотим вручить подарок – лично от нас – Стиву и Баки. – она, улыбнувшись, посмотрела на мужа, который стоял рядом молчаливой поддержкой. Он протянул Баки конверт, который до этого держал в руках.

– Мы так рады, что вы двое разобрались в своих чувствах, – тихо сказал он, так что слышали только они. – Так приятно видеть вас счастливыми.

– В прошлом году после свадьбы у вас не было свадебного путешествия, – напомнила им Уинифред. Стив аж поморщился от одной мысли. Да, сейчас бы он не отказался бы отправиться куда-то с Баки и поваляться там голышом, но еще год назад мало что могло бы быть менее странным и некомфортным.

– Так что тут ваши билеты в свадебное путешествие, – закончил Джордж. Баки вскинул голову.

– Что? – воскликнул он.

– Открывай конверт! – запрыгала Бейли. Баки сделал как ему сказали и задохнулся.

– Что там? – спросил Стив, прижимаясь ближе, чтобы заглянуть в конверт. Билеты на самолет. В животе все ухнуло куда-то вниз. Билеты с их именами. В Ирландию.

– Ирландия, – едва слышно выдохнул он.

Коммандос вдруг дружно загоготали.   
– Прямо как в твоем любимом дурацком фильме! – завопил Гейб.

– Ты наконец-то поучишься настоящему акценту, – добавил Дуган.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, пытаясь оценить его реакцию. Еще долгое время после того, как они уже стали настоящей парой, Стив дергался по поводу того, как много денег заплатили ему родители Баки. Он все еще пытался найти способ вернуть хотя бы часть: “Ну, с точки зрения закона я нарушил контракт – мы же не развелись”, – любил напоминать он, хотя никто не обращал на его слова никакого внимания. Тем не менее, Стив стал немного чересчур щепетилен в отношении всего, что родители им покупали. У Баки и самого был приход по поводу того, что Стив с ним только из-за денег, словно Стив был ему что-то должен и прочий бред. Так что да, деньги все еще были весьма чувствительным моментом, даже теперь, когда Стив и сам неплохо зарабатывал, публикуя комикс.

Вдобавок ко всему, накладывалось особое отношение матери Стива к Ирландии. Ему уже сейчас было горько от того, что они так и не выбрались туда вдвоем. Как, спрашивается, он будет смотреть на что-то, что его мама видела ребенком, и не тосковать по ней?  
Но потом он посмотрел на Баки. Несмотря на все опасения, глаза его светились радостным предвкушением, и Стив точно мог сказать, что Баки просто умирает от желания поехать. Что-то внутри билось в корчах – да, Стив всегда думал, что однажды он туда поедет, но его планы всегда включали путешествие с мамой, само собой, хотя он и был уверен, что она не стала бы его осуждать, отправься он без нее.

Баки кусал губы, ожидая вердикта, и от этого Стиву стало особенно нехорошо. Слишком уж легко у него слетали тормоза, и он срывался в словесные баталии по поводу и без. И ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Баки приходилось беспокоиться, не устроит ли Стив очередную сцену прямо на глазах его семьи и их друзей.

Стив улыбнулся, и лицо Баки разом озарила ответная улыбка.   
– Да? – он рассмеялся. Стив кивнул. Баки издал победный клич и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, а затем рванул к родителям обниматься. Все гости разом радостно загомонили, а Стив, окончательно отойдя, пошел обнимать Уинифред.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он, чувствуя, как пережимает горло. Они же могли купить им билеты куда угодно, ну правда же, могли бы выбрать более традиционное для свадебного путешествия направление, но они знали, что Ирландия – нечто особенное.

– Все, что угодно для моих мальчиков, – ответила она ему, и сердце Стива затрепетало еще сильнее. Он и правда сорвал джек-пот, получив лучших родителей мужа из всех возможных.

Когда с тортом было покончено, Стив с Баки не стали возвращаться за их стоящий в отдалении стол, и вечеринка пошла своим чередом, с болтовней и танцами. Так вот, вдруг дошло до Стива, какой должна была быть их свадебная вечеринка, и на него снова накатила волна благодарности к Уинифред, из-за которой они оказались вместе.

– У меня для тебя сюрприз, – сказал Баки, подходя ко Стиву со спины и обнимая его за талию. – Он, правда, дурацкий, так что пообещай, что не будет смеяться слишком сильно.

– Ты же не про свой член говоришь, да? – сказал Стив. Баки рассмеялся и повернул его к дому, где их поджидал Дуган – с великом на двоих и галстуками-бабочками в руках. Стива просто порвало, он смеялся так, что начал хрипеть.

Баки торжествующе ухмыльнулся.   
– Так и знал, что ты будешь ржать!

– Ты ему сказал? – спросил Стив у Дугана. Теперь пришел черед Баки смутиться. Дуган рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он открыл сумку с камерой и вытащил оттуда пачку жевательной резинки – и вот тут Баки засмеялся тоже. Да, их фото на помолвку не были из разряда общепринятых, так что теперь, видимо, пришло время это исправить.

– Мы планировали одинаковые сюрпризы?

– Похоже, парни, вам на роду было написано быть вместе, – громко сказал Райли.

– Боже мой, – пробормотал Сэм. – Только не опять.

– Похоже на руку судьбы, – поддержал его Клинт.

– Вот не думаю я, что судьба имеет к этому какое-то отношение, – оборвала их Наташа. – Все это лишь благодаря…

– Мы знаем, – вмешался Морита. – Ты и только ты заставила Стива в этом участвовать.

– Хотя все это и придумала Уинифред, – заметил Гейб.

– Так что, наверное, в этом немного и ее заслуга, – сказал Дернье.

– А наша заслуга в этом есть? Хоть немного? – спросил Баки. – В смысле, именно я тот парень, который заставил Стива влюбиться!

– Ну если только немного, – ответил Фальсворт. – Ты, честно говоря, был не особенно расторопен.

– Эй, не вина Баки, что я так тупил, – тут же кинулся защищать Баки Стив.

– А вот это вот очень мило, – пробормотала Бет. – Называть себя тупым только чтобы защитить Баки.

– Он не говорил тупым, – заметила Бейли. – Это ты сама только что сказала.

– По правде говоря, они оба тупили, – сказала Бекка.

– Баки бы мог и раньше что-то сказать, – согласился Марк.

– Оставьте их в покое, – вмешался Джордж. – Это же их годовщина.

– Ну да, они могли стать счастливыми и побыстрее, – сказала Уинифред. – Но какое это имеет значение теперь, когда вы наконец-то так счастливы!

– А я все еще не верю, что на момент того пирога на день благодарения ничего не было, – покачала головой Энн.

– Ох, ну конечно, было, – поддержала ее Кей.

Стив упер руки в бока и посмотрел на Баки. Их друзья и семья были порой просто невыносимы, и ни один из них не собирался, похоже, в ближайшее время оставить тему того, как долго они оба были влюблены, не говоря об этом ни слова (в случае с Баки) или вообще даже этого не понимая (а это уже Стив).

– У нас вообще-то были планы на фото, – напомнил всем Дуган. – Так что идите, займитесь тортом или чем там еще.

Все, конечно, толпились вокруг, натыкаясь друг на друга и Стива с Баки, которого в конце концов оттерли немного в сторону от Стива. Баки уже надел бабочку, и Стив смотрел на него во все глаза и улыбался. Баки заметил его взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ, заканчивая завязывать галстук.

«Люблю тебя», – просигналил он.

Стив даже не попытался скрыть абсолютно влюбленной улыбки, что немедленно осветила все его лицо. «Люблю тебя, – ответил он. – Навсегда».

«Навсегда плюс один», – поддразнил Баки.

«Навсегда плюс два», – тут же подхватил Стив.

Баки подошел к нему, медленно, так, что у Стива было время оценить открывающуюся картину. Баки потянулся и поправил бабочку Стива.   
– Опять ты споришь со мной, дохлятина.

– Да я тобой соглашаюсь! – возмутился Стив. – Ну, ладно, вот теперь я с тобой спорю, придурок.

Баки рассмеялся и, обхватив лицо Стива руками, притянул в поцелуй.   
– Все равно люблю тебя.

– И я тебя тоже, – ответил Стив. Теперь они оба, без сомнения, являли собой образчик влюбленных в самом слащавом значении этого слова, но им и дела не было. Стив никак не мог поверить, что это все теперь его – все эти люди, что желают ему счастья, семья, что приняла его как родного просто по щелчку пальцев, и этот мужчина, что любит его, несмотря на все его изъяны и несовершенства. Он не мог поверить, но не променял бы это ни на что другое на свете.

 

– Привет, мам, – сказал Стив, обводя пальцем выпуклые буквы имени на надгробье. – Баки пока паркуется, а потом тоже придет. Он припас для тебя новую шутку, и я просто уверен, что тебе она понравится.

На секунду он положил голову на надгробье.   
– Знаешь, что? Мы с Баки собираемся в Ирландию. Можешь в это поверить? Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты тоже поехала с нами, но я так рад, что наконец увижу место, где ты выросла.

Он увидел, как по кладбищенской дорожке подходит Баки, старательно пытаясь не наступить ни на чью могилу. Заметив это, Стив улыбнулся – от этого и от того, как Баки замахал ему, едва они встретились взглядами.

– Мам, я так счастлив, – прошептал Стив. – Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы ты была тут, но не волнуйся за меня, хорошо? – он помахал Баки в ответ. – Никогда и подумать не мог, что буду так счастлив. Но так оно и есть. – Он посмотрел вниз, на цветы, что они оставили тут в прошлый раз, и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как подступающие слезы жгут глаза, как горло пережимается от нахлынувших чувств от мысли о том, что мама бы порадовалась, узнай она, что он нашел Баки – но в этом не было ничего плохо. Эмоции перехлестывали через край, и Стив задышал глубже, наслаждаясь теплым, комфортным ощущением, что растекалось в груди.

– Про меня болтаете? – спросил, подойдя, Баки.

– Ага, – ответил Стив, не поддержав шутку. Баки мягко улыбнулся ему и обнял, нежно целуя в макушку.

– И что ты говорил? – спросил он.

Стив откинулся на него, обвивая руками за талию.   
– Просто рассказывал, как я счастлив.

Баки наклонил голову, едва заметно улыбнулся, так, что уголки его губ красиво изогнулись, и сжал Стива чуть сильнее.   
– Отлично, – пробормотал он. – В этом и есть моя цель.

– Делать меня счастливым? – спросил Стив. – Забавно, потому что я думал, что это моя цель – делать счастливым тебя.

– Ну, и посмотри на нас, – усмехнулся Баки. – Похоже, мы отлично справляемся.

Стив потерся макушкой о подбородок Баки и довольно хмыкнул.   
– Похоже, что так.

– Ну, давай так и продолжим, да? – приглушенно спросил Баки, прижавшись губами к волосам Стива. Это было немного щекотно, но объятий Баки Стив не покинул.

– Да, – согласился он. – Так и продолжим.

Конец.


End file.
